Evolutions et prophétie
by bella8783
Summary: Et si notre couple de vampires était encore plus spécial que ce qu’ils pensaient ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Les Cullen évoluent...Ma suite de REVELATION…
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, le grand saut est fait… Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'un de mes bébés ! Il s'agit de ma suite de REVELATION. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER, mais il ce peut qu'il y ai des petits nouveaux…**

**Je remercie à ma ptite soeur et à Alex, ma relectrice perso… (J'ai de la chance de t'avoir !)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, alors n'hésitez pas…**

**Chapitre 1**

_Ce matin là, j'étais en grande forme, tout allait bien maintenant, je le sentais au fond de moi. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais pu rêver, mon mari n'était autre que l'homme(ou plutôt le vampire) le plus parfait au monde, j'avais une fille magnifique en pleine santé, elle ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau à son père, une famille formidable et un meilleur ami qui pour moi (enfin pour ma fille) avait dépassé tous ses préjugés face à ce que j'étais devenue, c'est-à-dire un vampire. Une nouvelle vie ne pouvait pas mieux commencer !_

_- Bonjour mon amour !_

_Edward aime faire comme si nous étions normaux, donc, même si nous venions d'interrompre notre principale activité de la nuit, j'avais droit à mon bonjour… Nessie (oui, j'avais capitulé voyant tout le monde persister…) s'agitait dans son lit, signe qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre pour nous montrer son impatience de retrouver le reste de la famille._

_- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Moi, je n'ai pas vu passer la nuit !_

_- Et bien moi non plus ! _

Son sourire le plus éclatant accompagnait cette phrase plus que risible.

_- Tu penses que Nessie va bientôt se lever …? On pourrait… _

Mais je fus interrompue par ses lèvres qui tout de suite s'éloignèrent. Et nos regards se tournèrent vers la porte.

_- Bonjour papa, maman ! On va voir Jacob et Rose ?_

_Depuis sa naissance, ces deux là étaient aux petits soins, l'un car Nessie était sa vie (truc de loup dont j'aurai très bien pu me passer !) L'autre, car Nessie, bien que n'étant que sa nièce, représentait l'enfant qu'elle s'était résignée à ne pas avoir. Tout avait été si vite et autant Jack que Rose ont été plus que des figurants dans ma vie et ensuite dans nos vies, ils m'avaient tous les deux protégée…_

- Oui bien sur, mais il faut d'abord se faire beaux, ont va choisir ce que tu vas mettre ?

_- Oh oui !_

_Alice avait toujours plus de goût pour ces choses là, mais en observant, j'avais appris comment elle voyait la toilette parfaite pour Nessie. C'est avec un sourire et un baiser que je quittais mon mari._

_- Tes deux femmes vont se faire belles ! Profites en pour t'habiller, car on ne t'attendra pas !_

_Son sourire répondit au mien._

- Et bien je voudrai bien voir comment vous espérez me semer ! Même en partant 10 minutes après vous je vous rattraperai !

_Il s'éclaffa, mais il n'avait pas tort, même moi, le nouveau-né je ne pouvais rivaliser._

_- Alors Nessie, tu veux t'habiller comment aujourd'hui ? _

_- Jacob aime beaucoup ce pull et cette jupe !_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle adorait littéralement « son » Jacob, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il lui passait ses quatre volontés…

_- Très bien ma puce, tu veux de l'aide ?_

_- Non, je suis grande ! Je veux le faire toute seule !_

_Devant mon air résigné, elle me sauta dans les bras pour atteindre mon visage de sa main. Elle me montra qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser… Elle était si attentionnée. Mais même ayant plus d'informations sur ce qu'elle deviendrait, je ne pouvais rester de marbre devant sa fulgurante croissance ! _

_- Bien sur ma chérie, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es grande et je te laisse faire._

_Elle est si belle que je passerais mon temps à la regarder si je n'avais pas d'autres obligations._

_- On est prêtes papa ! On va à la maison ?_

_- Mais c'est ici la maison chérie, c'est notre maison à toi, maman et moi. Et oui, on y va dés que ta mère sera sortie de sa pièce préférée !_

_Que d'ironie ! Pour moi le dressing était une hantise !_

_- Il faudra aussi attendre que ton père soit enfin gentil avec ta maman ! _

_Nous nous toisâmes tout en ayant un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Nessie était déjà dans le jardin._

_- Nessie, attends maman et papa ! _

_Voyant l'expression du petit ange, en une seconde on était tous en route pour la grande maison et en une minute on était sur son seuil ! Nessie entra et alla directement dans les bras d'une Rose ravie, d'après l'expression de cette dernière, la petite lui demandait son petit déjeuné et tout de suite après où était Jacob…_

_- Oui et je n'en sais rien !_

_Bien sur, Jack n'était pas là, je le savais, il n'y avait pas son odeur._

_- Où est Jack ? Demandais-je._

_Edward répondit à ma question au quart de tour._

_- Il arrive, il était rentré chez lui, son père lui manquait après ces jours passés avec nous. Il est de très bonne humeur, mais sa meute l'énerve, il aimerait être tranquille._

_Edward ne s'était pas trompé, deux minutes après ; la grande carcasse de Jacob entra dans le salon._

_- Bonjour tout le monde ! Salut blondie, alors, combien de neurones perdus cette nuit ?_

Elle le fixa avec mépris, mais fut obligée de reporter son attention sur la petite qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

_- Je veux Jacob ! Viens c'est le petit déjeuné !_

_Il s'exécuta, comme toujours ! Elle savait que nous autres nous ne mangions pas et avait pris l'habitude de tourner les repas en jeu._

- Papa a fait des œufs, y en a aussi pour toi !

_- Quel repas !_

_Je les regardais manger, ils avaient l'air de se régaler, même si je devinais que Nessie aurait nettement préféré un biberon de sang humain, elle lui trouvait meilleur goût…_

Avec tout cela, j'avais totalement oublié les invités de mes parents, Namuel et sa tante étaient restés quelques jours à la grande joie de Carlisle. Il apprenait tant de ce garçon et surtout de sa tante…

- Bonjour.

_Namuel était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et c'était sa petite voie pleine de craintes que je venais d'entendre._

_Il me regarda avec insistance, le pauvre, il s'était rendu responsable de la mort de sa mère toute sa vie. Edward m'avait rassuré en me disant que me voir lui avait permis de se sentir mieux et de relativiser sa culpabilité._

_- Bonjour Namuel, alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ? Ca doit te changer non ?_

_Je me sentais maternelle envers lui, J'étais une preuve que sa mère aurait pu ne pas mourir. Je voulais que son séjour se passe le mieux possible et je lui avais fait comprendre que quoi qu'il ait à me demander, il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite. Il n'avait profité de ma proposition seulement une ou deux fois et pour des choses sans rapport avec notre situation._

_- On a fait un tour en ville cette nuit avec le reste de la famille, c'est si différent de chez nous…_

_- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Alors, il y a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ?_

_Alice arriva à ce moment là, elle était radieuse, comme toujours._

_- Salut ! Aujourd'hui il va y avoir un orage ! Moi je testerais bien les nouveaux venus ! _

_Son regard malicieux s'arrêta sur Namuel puis sur moi. Un regard vers Edward et je compris que je n'y couperai pas…_

_- Mais, je suis vraiment nulle en sport ! Je ne veux pas, et puis il faut garder Nessie !_

_- Moi je suis là ! Hein ma Nessie, tu veux que Jacob te garde aujourd'hui ?_

_Approchant sa main de son visage, Jake comprît tout de suite._

_- Bon ben ok ! On vient avec vous, on meurt d'envie de voir Bella jouer !_

_- Ben tient, voilà que ma fille et mon meilleur ami sont contre moi !_

Un fou rire anima toute l'assemblée, me plaquant contre le mur, je croisai les bras bien décidée à bouder !

_- Mon amour, tu vas être extraordinaire, je le sais, je le sens ! Et puis tu es si parfaite, tu ne peux qu'être douée !_

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me tournais, bien décidée à ne pas être éblouie par le sourire ravageur qu'il me lançait.

_- Aller mon amour, viens avec nous, tu vas t'amuser !_

_Il était trop fort, je me retournais et avec un air que je voulais renfrogné, je le regardais._

_- Très bien, je vais essayer !_

_- Hourra, maman va jouer, maman va jouer !_

_La joie de ma fille était la chose la plus merveilleuse._

_- Tu as fini ton petit déjeuné ? Viens faire un câlin à maman !_

_Elle sauta des genoux de Jake et couru droit sur moi. Posant sa petite main sur ma joue, elle me fit défiler des images de moi joyeuse, de moi détruisant un bloc de pierre… Elle avait une mémoire irréelle ! _

_- Oui, maman a déjà beaucoup appris, et oui, tu as raison, ta maman est courageuse et elle va montrer à tout le monde que c'est elle la plus forte ici !_

- Oui, maman est la plus forte !

_Emmett, bien que très sage depuis notre arrivée, se fit soudainement remarquer par un raclement de gorge._

_- Hum, hum, bon, je ne veux pas contredire Nessie, mais si on doit jouer aujourd'hui, je pense que d'abord il faudrait donner un cours à Bella !_

_Je le toisai d'un air mauvais. _

_- Oui, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se blesse, même vampire je suis certain qu'elle est capable du pire ! _

_Cela l'amusa grandement, sa provocation fonctionna, je me raidis et passa devant mon frère avec un grand sourire !_

_- Et bien je n'en serai pas si certaine si j'étais toi ! Après tout, je ne t'ai battu au bras de fer qu'une bonne centaine de fois !_

_- Que de la chance ! Et puis là, c'est mon sport ! Et je te jure que ton petit mari ne sera pas là pour t'aider ! On va faire filles contre garçons !_

_- Houa, je suis morte de peur ! Hein ma chérie, toi aussi tu trouve tonton Emmett comique ? Et bien, Alice, il est pour quand cet orage ? Parce que moi, je sens que l'équipe des filles va mettre une raclée à celle des garçons !_

_- Ce ne sera que cet après midi. Je vais avoir le temps de te montrer toutes les combines du vampbaseball ! Et moi aussi j'ai un bon pressentiment !_

_- Très bien, alors on commence quand ?_

- Ecoute mon amour, on devrait chasser avant, tu ne l'as pas fait depuis le jour avant l'arrivée des Volturi, tu dois être assoiffée !

_Son ton était insistant, et je me demandais pourquoi il faisait cela, surtout que ma soiffe n'avait rien d'alarmant, et il le savait… Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu, après tout, pourquoi ne lui ferai-je pas confiance._

_- D'accord, je suis prête, allons-y ! Tu restes avec Jake ma puce, papa et maman seront vite là !_

_Absorbé par le nouveau jeu inventé par son baby-sitter préféré, elle me fit juste un petit signe de la tête._

_Me prenant par la main, Edward m'entraina vers la sortie de derrière et nous partîmes vers la forêt._

_Au bout de quelques minutes je ne tenais plus, je stoppai net, arrêtant Edward dans son élan._

_- Dis donc toi !? Que ce passe -t-il ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas encore besoin de chasser ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! _

_- Et bien…_

_- Non arrêtes tout de suite ! Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin, je suis une grande fille tu sais !!_

_Là, il leva les yeux au ciel et je compris, ma soiffe n'avait aucun rapport avec son besoin d'être seul avec moi._

_- Mais quoi alors ?!_

_- Mon amour, réfléchis un peu !_

_Je le regardais, d'un air interrogateur._

_- Bon, j'abandonne !_

_- Et bien, je veux te mettre dans le bain ! _

_Je le regardais toujours._

_- Oui, je veux fausser le jeu !_

_- Ah !_

_- Tu me feras toujours rire ! Alors voilà, Emmett mérite une leçon, il n'a pas à t'embêter à tout bout de champ ! Je vais te montrer quelques trucs utiles pour mettre Emmett dans tous ses états !_

_- Mais ce n'est pas bien !_

_Il me décrocha un sourire digne du plus grand savant fou._

_- Bon, tu m'as l'air vraiment décidé à piper les dés !_

_- Oui ! _

_Sa tête mima sa réponse._

_- Alors que faut-il que je sache ? Et je te préviens, je vais en parler à Alice et si tes informations sont fausses tu ne pais rien pour attendre !_

- Promis, moi je veux juste une bonne leçon pour mon petit frère ! Alors, voilà tout ce que seul lui et moi savons ! Comme j'ai cet avantage, je t'en fais profiter !

_Il me briffa donc sur les tactiques de jeu d'Emmett, tout en courant (à allure réduite)._

_Ce n'ai qu'à la fin de son cours magistral que je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés dans sa clairière, notre clairière, celle où il m'avait montré pour la première fois ce qu'il était, mais aussi là où Laurent avait failli me tuer et où j'avais vu Jake sous sa forme loup pour la première fois, bien sur je ne savais pas que c'était lui._

_A peine le temps de sortir de mes songes, Edward me tomba littéralement dessus._

_- Dites donc Madame Cullen, toutes ces informations méritent une petite récompense non ?_

_Je fis une moue interrogative, puis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit avant de me faire basculer dans l'herbe fraiche._

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions partis, mais d'un coup, je pensai à Nessie et sursautai._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Son air alarmé me serra le cœur._

_- Nessie… On est parti depuis tellement de temps !_

_- Mais non mon amour, cela ne fait que tout au plus une heure, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons à la maison d'ici peu._

_Je m'en voulu de lui avoir fait si peur, mais le temps passait si vite dans ses bras._

_- Nous y allons ? Je voudrais parler stratégie avec Alice…_

_Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de prendre ma main et de m'entrainer avec lui dans une course effrénée._

_Arrivés à la maison, Alice nous attendait devant l'entrée avec un grand sourire, évidement elle savait tout !_

_- Te voilà enfin, et notre briefing d'avant match alors !_

_Cette phrase fut suivie d'un clin d'œil._

_Edward me laissa là afin de retrouver son équipe._

_- Je me répète mais je sens que cette partie sera mémorable ma petite Bella !_

_Me voilà rassurée, même s'il s'agissait d'un coup de bluff, je savais que la prédiction qu'avait faite Alice avait atteint Emmett. D'ailleurs son air boudeur à mon arrivée dans la maison me rasséréna._

_- Alors grand frère, prêt pour une petite correction ?_

_Il me fit une grimasse, je le fixais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut dans un fou rire que tout le monde me suivit en direction du terrain de jeu favori de ma grande famille._

_**Alors, alors, alors ? Bien, bof ? Bon, pas horrible tout de même ?**_

_**Un seul mot : REVEIWS…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !!!!! Tout d'abord, je suis super contente, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est la première fois et j'avoue que je pense y prendre goût ! **

**Merci, merci, merci !!!!**

**Merci aussi pour les ajouts aux alertes fanfic…**

**Merci encore à Alex, je sais : pas facile… Mais ton aide est précieuse !**

**Merci au forum Twilight France (petit mot à wilu : voilà la suite… et laulau : merci pour la pub…)**

**Lapetiotesouris : moi aussi j'adore Emmett, il est trop drôle.**

**Christel : contente que la Rosalie d'Evolutions et prophétie te plaise.**

**Bon, bon, bon, je crois bien que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse…**

**Alors, voici la suite, avec son petit match de baseball… (Merci à internet, sans qui, le match n'aurait pu exister ou aurait été encore plus nul…)**

**PS : tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

**PS 2 : petite sœur, il ne faut pas trop exagérer toute de même… ;-)**

*******************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 2**_

_- Bon Alice, ton orage il commence quand ?!_

_Emmett était de mauvaise humeur, il commençait à douter de ses chances de victoire…_

_- Dans dix minutes, tu es si pressé de te faire battre par notre équipe cent pour cent féminine ?_

_- Pff, dans tes rêves petite sœur !_

_Même Rose était ravie de la supercherie, d'ailleurs elle ne prenait pas la défense de son cher et tendre, préférant jouer avec Nessie._

_Moi je profitais de ces quelques minutes pour me retrouver __"__seule__"__ avec Edward, les yeux dans les yeux et tout était parfait._

_- Bon, je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant ! Jake, vient par ici avec Nessie, vous y serez très bien pour voir les prouesses de Bella !_

Jake et Nessie sortis du champ pour ce rendre vers l'endroit indiqué par Alice. Nous nous concentrâmes alors sur le jeu. Carlisle fut promu arbitre, je pense que des garçons c'était lui le plus apte à ne pas arranger le jeu à son avantage.

_- Bon, les enfants, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin des deux nouveaux joueurs et de leur montrer le bon exemple !_

_- Bien sûr qu'on va prendre soin d'eux !_

_Emmett avait un sourie espiègle en prononçant ces mots, il allait prendre soin de son nouveau joueur, mais moi, j'étais son ennemie pour cette partie et à cet instant je sus que je serais la cible favorite du colosse mal luné…_

_- Et bien, je propose que nous commencions !_

_La partie débuta, et dans ma tête je remerciais Charlie, car avec tous ces matchs qu'il regardait, j'avais une vague idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, Alice m'avait également beaucoup apprit ainsi que Edward._

_- Aller ma chérie, je t'aime !_

_Edward eu droit à un regard désapprobateur de son frère et un grand sourire de ma part._

_Je me trouvais à la batte, apparemment nous avions gagné le droit d'être à l'attaque en premier. Je fixais Jasper avec attention, la balle rebondissait dans sa main avant qu'il se décide à l'envoyer._

_- Prête petite sœur ?_

_- Oui plus que prête, vas y envoies cette petite baballe !_

Il me fixa, se retourna et mit toutes ses forces dans son lancé. La balle vint alors s'écraser dans les mains du receveur.

- Strike !

Première tentative pathétique ! Je commençais à douter de moi…

_- Tu vas y arriver mon amour !_

- Oh, tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi gentil avec l'ennemi !

_Emmett était de plus en plus tendu…_

_- Dis donc Emmett, tu veux bien laisser ton grand frère faire ce qu'il veut ! Aboyai-je._

_- Ben tien, mon grand frère, laisses moi rire !_

_Carlisle nous rappela à l'ordre, je me concentrais à nouveau, bien décidée à réussir mon coup, en l'honneur de mon mari qui prenait le risque de se mettre à dos son immense frère. Cette fois, je vis la balle arriver vers moi, centimètre par centimètre, je tapai de toutes mes forces, envoyant celle-ci au fin fond de la forêt de l'autre côté du terrain. Sous le choque de mon exploit, il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais sensée faire le tour du terrain base par base. Lancée dans ma course, je savais que j'avais largement le temps de finir mon tour (merci à ma force de nouveau né !)._

_- Ouai, Bella, tu es formidable ! Je savais que ma sœur ne pouvait qu'être une pro de baseball !_

_- Je l'ai fait, je l'ai vraiment fait !_

_Alice était encore plus contente que moi et sautait sur place tout en criant sa joie! Rosalie me gratifia de son plus beau sourire tandis que Emmett, tenant la balle de sa main gauche, venait d'arracher une motte de terre de sa main droite et l'avait lancée sur un arbre qui suite au choc émis un craquement._

_Un tintement de clochette retenti derrière mon dos, c'était Nessie, elle rigolait et applaudissait accompagnée de Jake, elle était si fière de sa maman !_

_- Bon, on peut reprendre ou on reste sur le miracle qui vient de se produire ?!!_

_Visiblement Emmett était un mauvais perdant invétéré ! Pauvre Namuel, il n'avait jamais vu ou participé à un match de baseball, et il tombait sur le seul match auquel il ne fallait ni assister, ni participer !_

_Toutes les filles passèrent tour à tour à la batte, avec autant de réussite que moi. Emmett était de plus en plus rageur._

_Ce fut à leur tour de passer à l'attaque, de façon décontractée, je vis mon mari se placer à son poste, mon Apollon rayonnait de bonheur ! Je savais ce qu'il tramait ou en tous cas, je m'en doutais. Il leva la batte, il semblait se concentrer et comme si de rien était il rata la balle. Emmett étouffa un cri de rage, tout le monde en pouffait de rire. La partie continua sur le même ton, maintenant je soupçonnais Jasper d'être de mèche avec Edward, car la situation l'amusait autant qu'à nous, pourtant il devait se prendre de plein fouet les émotions d'Emmett. _

_Mais quand Namuel complètement perdu prit la batte et que sous la pression il rata la balle par trois fois et fini par être éliminé, alors Emmett perdu tout contrôle._

_- C'est fini, ils ont tous triché ! Je refuse de jouer dans ces conditions ! Je rentre !_

_Rosalie alertée lui courra après._

_- Aller mon chéri, comme tu le dis toujours, ce n'est qu'un jeu, nous n'avons pas triché en plus !!_

_- A d'autres ! Je rentre à la maison !_

_Carlisle ne comprit pas tout, mais ne broncha pas._

_- Bon et bien il me semble que le match est fini, les filles ont gagné !_

_C'est alors qu'Alice exulta, en une petite seconde, elle était devant moi et me prenait dans ses bras._

_- On est les meilleures ! Bravo Bella !_

_Edward qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain fut à côté de nous en une seconde, me tirant des bras de sa petite sœur, il m'enlaça tendrement._

_- Attention, il y a des enfants ici !_

_Jake cachait les yeux de notre fille tout en éclatant de rire, la petite se débâtait, elle voulait voir. Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'approchai d'eux._

_- Ma chérie, ton papa aime très fort ta maman ! _

_Edward regardait Nessie qui était finalement parvenue à se libérer._

_- Moi aussi je l'aime ! Cria-t-elle._

_Nessie m'aimait depuis le début, depuis le jour où je me suis battue pour elle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un petit bout de mes entrailles._

_- Et moi je vous aime tout les deux ! Tu viens voir papa et maman ?_

_- Oui ! Jacob, laisses moi !_

_Elle couru, je la rattrapai au vol._

_- Alors, maman a bien joué ?_

_Pour toute réponse, elle me caressa la joue, me faisant défiler les images du match, s'attardant sur moi et sur Emmett qu'elle avait trouvé extrêmement drôle._

_- Oui, je vois ça, tu as aimé ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Moi aussi j'ai apprécié ! Jacob venait vers nous. Il va falloir que je propose à mes frères de tenter une partie un de ces jours, après tout, peut être que les loups peuvent aussi être doués !_

_Je me souvins alors des paroles d'Edward ce matin, mais où était la meute ?_

_- Dis donc Jake, qu'as-tu fait de ta meute ? Je n'ai perçu aucun d'eux depuis ce matin._

_- Quoi ? Ah oui, ils me laissent un__"__ peu d'espace__"__… C'est tout nouveau, ils se sont dit que si je n'avais pas encore été mis en pièces je ne risquais peut être pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas trop top d'ailleurs!!!!_

_Nous rîmes de sa réflexion, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer la meute donnant de __"__l'espace__"__ à Jake. Comme en réponse à mes réflexions, il poursuivit._

_- Enfin, je sais qu'ils ne pourront s'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil…_

_- Nous voilà rassurés ! On rentre voir si Emmett s'est remis de sa défaite ?_

_Tous les autres avaient quitté la prairie quelques minutes avant, nous étions donc les derniers. _

_- Tu veux faire la course Nessie ? Toi, Jake, papa et moi ?_

_- Oh oui !_

_Et elle partit à toute vitesse Jake derrière elle. Je regardais Edward dans les yeux et c'est main dans la main que nous partîmes à la poursuite des deux __"__enfants__"__._

_Restant en arrière, Nous étions justes derrière eux pour la voir jubiler d'avoir gagné la course et sauter au coup de Jake._

_- Les omnivores doivent avoir faim !_

_Ma fille me regarda avec un sourire en coin, elle avait faim, mais elle me fit comprendre qu'elle aurait bien aimé un peu d'O négatif plutôt que les gâteaux habituels du quatre heure._

_- Ma chérie, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et puis, il faut t'habituer au régime que nous suivons et à celui que toi tu peux suivre, donc chasse et nourriture humaine !_

_Elle comprenait très bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter sa chance de temps en temps._

_- Aller, on va voir si Emmett s'est calmé et si tu veux papa te préparera un bon gâteau !_

_Edward acquiesça de bon cœur, depuis notre séjour sur l'île d'Esme il adorait préparer des bons petits plats, un jour il m'avait avoué détester les odeurs, mais adorer la détente que cuisiner pouvait lui procurer, il c'était même fait une petite sélection de recettes sur internet._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, où Emmett était une nouvelle fois accroché à la télécommande, il se retourna et vint de suite m'enlacer, il s'excusait pour le match (mauvais perdant, mais pas rancunier)._

_- Hum, hum_

_Edward savait avant de rentrer qu'Emmett regrettait son comportement, mais avait décidé de l'embêter encore une peu._

_- Tu me diras quand tu en auras fini avec ma femme ! Non, par ce que je ne voudrais pas déranger !_

_Emmett lui tira la langue, déposa un baisé sur mon front et reparti sur son canapé._

_- Dites moi Madame Cullen, je sais que mon frère à un corps de rêve, mais m'abandonner aussi vite pour ses bras !_

_- Tu sais très bien que tu es et resteras celui de tous mes rêves ! Le plus beau corps que j'ai jamais vu !_

_Emmett leva les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner « et bien elle n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup d'autre alors ! » Après un regard révolver en sa direction, je me plongeais dans le regard de MON homme idéal, mais fut rattrapé par les mains insistantes de notre fille._

_- Maman, papa a dit que j'aurais un gâteau !_

_- Oui, je te laisse à ton père, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ton tonton Emmett !_

_Ce dernier me lança un sourire narquois avant de refixer l'écran. Edward parti en direction de la cuisine avec Nessie et Jake. A moi de taquiner mon grand frère !_

_- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être battu par une équipe de filles ?_

_- Pff, attends le prochain match !_

_- Avec impatience grand frère !_

_- J'ai adoré ton premier coup, me nargua-t-il. Tu devrais peut-être porter des lunettes…_

_- Pas besoin, et puis, il ne fallait pas que je montre que j'étais une pro dés le premier coup ! J'aime le suspense !_

_- C'est ça. _

_- En tout cas, Nessie a adoré !_

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certain que votre fille sera plus forte que toi, comme Obélix, tombée dedans depuis tout bébé !_

_- Je rêve ou tu compare ma fille à un énorme gaulois !? Tu ferais mieux de te regarder avant ! _

_La comparaison m'avait réellement vexée._

_- Bon, ok, je retire la comparaison, mais je maintien qu'elle sera plus forte que toi !_

_- Oui, elle le sera, elle sera tout, une perfection, avec un père comme le sien, ça ne peut être autrement._

_- Et puis avec tout ce que je vais lui apprendre, tu vas voir, une parfaite petite vampire !_

_- Euh, je crois bien que je vais éloigner ma fille de ton éducation, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir avec toi ! Et puis, elle n'aura pas à vivre comme nous, elle pourra avoir une vie quasi normale._

_- Normale, enfin si on considère qu'un bébé sachant parler, broyer des pierres et qui boit du sang est normal ! _

_- Elle se fera à la nourriture humaine, je te le garantis ! Je veux que ma fille puisse vivre ce que j'ai vécu, je sais que je ne pourrai pas être là tout le temps, mais je serai une mère exemplaire._

_- Tu le seras Bella, tu es déterminé, c'est ce que j'admire chez toi depuis le début._

_C'était la première fois qu'il m'ouvrait son cœur. Tout cela m'emplit d'une vague d'émotion._

_- Merci Emmett, tu es exactement le grand frère que je rêvais d'avoir._

_Je le serrai dans mes bras._

_- Oh ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, vous êtes mariés et je connais personnellement vos moitiés je vous rappelle ! Edward venait de revenir vers nous._

_- Finalement, je me demande si je ne préfère pas ton frère ! Je fis un clin d'œil à Emmett._

_- Si c'est ton choix ! Mais crois moi, ce n'est pas le meilleur choix que tu puisses faire ! Tu m'aurais dit Aro, passe encore, mais Emmett !_

_- Dis donc, Aro, tu y vas un peu fort petit frère !_

_- Maintenant que tu le dis, Aro est un très bon parti !_

_- N'y pense même pas !_

_En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward._

_- Je t'aime Bella Cullen._

_- Et moi je t'aime de plus en plus chaque minute._

_Je saisis l'occasion de faire enrager Emmett un peu plus, et entrepris un baiser langoureux et bruyant à souhaits. Ce dernier afficha un air écœuré, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si on n'était pas là ! _

_Cependant, le succès de ma petite revanche contre mon grand frère fut quelque peu éteint par l'attitude distante d'Edward. Il faisait de son mieux pour me le cacher, mais je vis très clairement que quelque chose le préoccupé, il ne pouvait rien me cacher, il n'y était jamais parvenu._

_** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _

**Alors ? Une petite review s'impose non ? Si, si, si…… J'adore ça, alors ne vous privez pas!**

**Dites moi tout ! **

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre 3…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci, merci, merci pour tous ces commentaires, que ce soit sur sur ce site ou Twilight France. Ca fait super plaisir ! Selon ma théorie, les reviews font vivre cette Fanfic, donc, continuez ou commencez si vous n'avez pas encore donné votre avis… **

**Si vous connaissez des personnes à qui cette fic pourrait plaire, n'hésitez pas, toute pub est bonne à prendre… lol**

**Encore et toujours merci à Alex… (En plus d'être relectrice, tu es maintenant ma tête ! 5fois et j'ai zappé la maison, impardonnable !)**

_**Nous y voilà ! Pourquoi ce petit Edward était si tendu dans le chapitre 2 ? Et bien il suffit de lire…**_

_**Alors, juste : bonne lecture…**_

_**PS : les personnages de ma fanfic appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_*************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Cette soirée avait été simple, tout le monde était détendu (ou avait fait semblant). Edward à son piano, la nouvelle quiétude avait réveillé son talent, ou bien était-ce un stratagème pour endormir ma méfiance…ce qui je vous l'avoue, fonctionna parfaitement. Pour ma part, stimulée par ma victoire sur Emmett et par ses réactions de plus en plus drôles, je décidais de passer ma soirée à le taquiner autant que je le pouvais (dommage si il voulait suivre son match…) Rose était dans sa chambre avec Alice, je me demandais ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire, encore un complot à propos de ma garde robe ?(Certainement) Carlisle et Esmé étaient avec leurs invités et Jasper sur l'un des ordinateurs à faire des recherches sur je ne sais quoi. Tout le monde avait son occupation et ma fille, fatiguée par son après-midi de pom-pom-girl, était endormie dans les bras de Jake lui-même somnolant sur un fauteuil. Je les regardai un moment avant de me décider à proposer à Edward de rentrer à la maison._

_- On devrait rentrer, Nessie tombe de fatigue…_

_Edward avait relevé la tête et avec un grand sourire me rejoignis au moment ou je récupérais la petite dans les bras d'un Jacob tout perdu._

_- Vous y allez ? Dans ce cas, je vais aller retrouver mon lit, à demain les enfants !_

_- Oui, à demain Jake ! Bon, on y va, avant que l'on nous traite de parents indignes par ce que notre fille n'a pas son lot de sommeil !_

_Il avait un regard amusé, et je savais que ce n'était pas le bien être de sa fille qui l'intéressait. D'ailleurs, Nessie pouvait dormir n'importe où, chose commune avec son protecteur de loup._

_- Ah oui, de mauvais parents ? Demandai-je._

_- Oui, cette petite doit avoir un bon sommeil, dans un bon lit ! Un petit sourire apparut sur son si beau visage._

_- Oui bien sur ! (J'étais plutôt dubitative) Ok, on y va ! A demain tout le monde, Nessie va retrouver son lit !_

_Chacun des membres de ma famille vint nous embrasser, même Rose et Alice ! Elles avaient un air calculateur… Enfin, je verrais la catastrophe bien assez tôt !_

_Nous partîmes donc vers notre maison._

_- Je vais mettre Nessie dans son lit._

_- Ok, je t'attends dans le salon, je vais faire un feu._

_Il voulait rester dans le salon devant un feu ? Peut être une touche de romantisme de plus à mettre à son actif._

_- Me revoilà, Nessie ne s'est même pas réveillée, elle m'épate, comment fait-elle, une fois endormie, pour ne pas se réveiller au moindre bruit ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mon amour, mais elle ne tient pas ça de toi, quand je venais te voir dans ta chambre chez Charlie, tu te réveillais toutes les heures !_

_- Oui ben si tu ne m'avais pas ensorcelé, j'aurai gardé un sommeil paisible moi aussi !_

_A peine ces mots prononcés, je me retrouvais allongée sur le tapis devant la cheminée._

_- Dîtes moi Monsieur Cullen, notre chambre ne vous suffit plus ? _

_- Et bien si, mais pour ce soir, le feu de cheminé nous ira très bien !_

_Tout ce que tu veux pensais-je, je suis à toi corps et âme !_

_Il me serra fort dans ses bras avant d'embrasser le sommet de ma tête. Que se passait-il, d'habitude à peine Nessie au lit que la passion reprenait le dessus. Cela devait-il m'inquiéter ? Ses sentiment avaient- il changés ? Non, cela n'était pas possible…_

_- Il faut que nous parlions…_

_Il avait pris un air sérieux. Là, je m'inquiétais vraiment, avais-je rêvé ce soir avant de partir de chez mes beaux parents ? Ce petit sourire équivoque ne l'était donc pas autant que ce que je pensais ? _

_- Oui, de quoi veux-tu parler ?_

_Il me serrait toujours dans ses bras et après une légère hésitation se lança._

_- Bon, tu as remarqué que tu étais fantastique !_

_Me voyant lever les yeux au ciel, il poursuivit._

_- Donc, heureux de constater à quel point tu te contrôles… je me disais que… que l'Université de Dartmouth ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, et que ça pourrait même te plaire !_

_- Ah oui ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Et Charlie, et Nessie et Jake !!!!! Je le fusillais du regard._

_- Ne t'énerves pas…_

_- Si je m'énerve, comment peux-tu imaginer que l'on puisse partir tous les trois à Dartmouth et laisser tout le monde ici !_

_- Mais mon amour, ma famille nous suivra ! Nos frères sont eux aussi inscrits à l'Université et…_

_- Non, non, non et non ! As-tu seulement pensé à la peine que cela produirait chez Jacob ! IL NE PEUT PAS SE SEPARER DE NESSIE ! Et je refuse de le faire souffrir à nouveau, c'est hors de question !_

_- Mais mon amour…_

_- Pas de mais !_

_- Réfléchis-y un peu._

_- Non._

_- Tu vas me faire la tête toute la nuit ?_

_- Peut être…_

_Je me renfrognai, bien décidée à lui faire payer cette idée stupide. Mais il passa sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un doux baiser, il avait gagné, je ne pouvais pas lui résister._

_Après cette nuit au coin du feu, il ne me reparla pas de ses projets de départ bien que je savais que l'idée bouillonnait dans sa tête._

_- Bonjour Madame Cullen._

_- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen._

_- Nessie arrive, elle est passée dans notre chambre, mais ne nous y a pas trouvés…_

_Comme toujours, après ces paroles notre fille arriva dans le salon d'un air interrogateur._

_- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre ?_

_- Papa était trop fatigué pour arriver jusqu'à notre lit !_

_Un fou rire nous prit._

_- On va voir Jacob ! Il doit m'attendre !_

_- Je n'en doute pas… marmonna Edward._

_- Bien sur qu'on va y aller. Tu vas te préparer ?_

_- Oui !!!!_

_- Tu vois, elle non plus ne peut pas se séparer de lui !_

_Il acquiesça à contre cœur._

_Une fois tous prêts, nous partîmes pour notre footing matinal (enfin, le chemin est si court que je n'eu même pas le temps d'apprécier la vitesse) Bien sur Jake était là et Nessie lui sauta directement dans les bras._

_- Bonjour les amoureux, en retard ce matin !_

_- Et toi c'était hier, alors on est quitte ! Lui répondit Edward._

_Nous rentrâmes tous les quatre dans la maison, mais une surprise nous y attendait !_

_- Euh bonjour, Alice, Rose je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Je me trouvais devant un ensemble bleu, un tailleur il me semble. Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et je sentis la main d'Edward se contracter dans la mienne. Je me tournai donc vers lui._

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Euh ben,…_

_- Et bien Bella, c'est évident ! Il te faudra une tenue adéquate pour ta rentrée à Dartmouth__ !_

_Alice avait un air outré, le petit lutin était énervé.__Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'avait produit ce dernier mot sur moi !_

_- Qui te dis que nous allons à __Dartmouth__ ?!!!!_

_- Ben Edward devais t'en parler…_

_Un bref regard vers son frère la fit stopper._

_- Euh… il t'en a parlé non ?_

_- Oh que oui ! Et il en est hors de question !!!!_

_- Oups, je crois que j'aurai dut avoir une vision là…_

_- Oui, grâce à toi mon humeur sera massacrante aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes tous insensés !_

_Seule Nessie arrivait à me calmer, c'est donc tout naturellement que je pris ma fille et partis dans le jardin suivie de Jacob. _

_- Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Dartmouth__?_

_- Edward voudrais que j'aille à l'Université, il pense que j'en suis capable et que je vais aimer !_

_- Mais Dartmouth est dans le Massachusetts !_

_- Oui, c'est bien le problème (je le regardais), je te ferais jamais ça Jake, je veux que Nessie reste dans ta vie et toi dans la sienne !_

_- Euh… Ben, si tu veux y aller, je pense que je pourrais survivre au déménagement…_

_- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu nous suivrais ?!_

_- Bien sur ! Je ne risque pas m'éloigner de Nessie ! Alors si c'est la seule solution…_

_Nessie leva la main et me montra Jake triste et sur le départ._

_- Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça Jake et Nessie a trop besoin de toi ! Je ne veux pas…_

_- Ben si je viens…_

_- Et tu laisseras Billy ?!_

_- Euh, oui, je pense… s'il le faut, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... Et puis comme j'aurai ma chambre et ma propre ligne téléphonique dans votre maison, ben je pourrais rester en contact…_

_- C'est ta seule exigence ? Et ta meute alors?!_

_- Ben, ils se passeront de moi ! Et puis vous partis, il n'y aura plus de danger dans les parages !_

_Son regard était des plus sérieux. Il avait dû s'apercevoir de mon trouble, car il m'offrit un sourire réconfortant._

_- C'est vrai, mais… mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas TE faire ça !_

_- Et qu'elle est ton excuse maintenant?_

_Il me fixa et cette fois, son regard était plus dur._

_- Je… je n'en ai pas…_

_-Alors on va à Dartmouth! Je vais voir si je peux suivre mes cours à domicile !_

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Ben oui, tu ne voudrais pas que j'abandonne mes études ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non ! Mais il y a des lycées là-bas et…_

_- Attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser Nessie à un inconnu ! Je la garderai toute la journée ! Comme ça pas de soucis pour vous !_

_J'allais contester, mais son regard me fit renoncer._

_- Jack, tu sais que je t'adore !_

_- Oui, c'est comme ça, je suis génial !_

_- Pff, arrêtes de te lancer des fleurs !_

_- On va annoncer la chose aux autres ?_

_- Euh, attends, Non, on va les faire mariner un peu, je compte sur vous pour ne pas y penser ! Edward ne doit pas le lire en vous ! Ok Nessie ?_

_Elle me gratifia d'un sourire ravageur comme seul son père savait les faire. _

_- Et toi Jake ?_

_- Euh, il le sait peut être déjà… _

_- Non, on est trop loin, il ne peut pas l'avoir entendu._

_- Ok, mais à quand le départ ? Il faut que je mettre quelques trucs au point tu comprends ?_

_- Oui, je pense d'ici une semaine, la rentrée est dans dix jours._

_- Ok, bon ben je vais aller voir mon père et la meute dès maintenant !_

_- Tu as parfaitement raison, moi je vais les faire mariner quelques heures, peut être jusqu'à ce soir !_

_- Tu es démoniaque ! A ce soir ma Nessie !_

_- A ce soir Jacob._

_Nessie était triste de ce départ, mais se concentra sur sa mission afin de ne rien dévoiler sur ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_**********_

_Après une petite partie de chasse mère/fille nous rentrâmes à la maison. Edward me tomba alors dessus à peine après avoir posé un pied dans la maison._

_- Mon amour, tu m'as tant manqué ! Je veux que tu oublies tout ça, on va rester là et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !_

_- Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça ! _

_- Tu me manques tellement quand je ne sais pas où tu es !_

_- Tu as toutes les capacités pour me retrouver où que je sois ! _

_Je mis toute la colère dont j'étais capable dans cette phrase._

_- Tu marques un point…_

_Il me regarda avec tant d'intensité, que je dus me détourner de son regard et plonger mes yeux sur le visage de notre fille._

_**********_

_Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille, moi faisant la tête, ma fille dans les bras (avec elle Alice ne pouvait voir mes intentions…) et Edward m'implorant de lui pardonner._

_J'attendais maintenant avec impatience le retour de Jake, j'avais expliqué son absence inhabituelle en prétextant une réunion de la meute._

_Il était 19heures quand enfin il arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Alors, je vous ai manqué ?_

_Nessie avait abandonné mes bras pour les siens en un rien de temps._

_- Bon, dis-je, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer Jake et moi !_

_Edward ne comprenant pas serra les mâchoires._

_- On va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe, d'une nouvelle maison aussi…_

_- Mais mon amour on vient juste d'intégrer le cottage !_

_- Oui, mais le transporter au Massachusetts ne serai pas très facile…_

_Il était perdu, mais sa réflexion ne pris qu'une seconde._

_- On va à Dartmouth ?!_

_- Oui, on va TOUS à Dartmouth!_

_Aux anges Edward m'arracha du sol et me fit virevolter. Tout le reste de la famille jubilait à cette nouvelle._

_- Euh, on a déjà une maison…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rappelles- toi, je t'en ai parlé sur l'île d'Esmée._

_- Oui, oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que tu as prévu une chambre avec ligne privée pour Jake, c'est sa seule exigence… ?_

_- Là, je suis largué._

_- Tu crois sérieusement que je partirai sans lui ? Je ne ferai ça ni à lui ni à notre fille !_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras !_

_Il était si content qu'il aurait accepté toutes mes conditions._

_- Alors nous voilà colocataires ! _

_Jake était lui aussi ravi._

_- Oui je crois bien. _

_Edward n'avait pas l'air de répugner cette situation, pourtant un loup sous notre toit, de plus l'âme sœur de notre fille..._

_- Tu m'as caché ça toute la journée ! Et moi qui n'ai fait que te supplier de me pardonner !_

_- Oui, je suis de plus en plus forte !_

_- Tu es la meilleure !_

_Alice et les autres s'impatientaient derrière nous._

_- Bon, nous aussi on peut se réjouir oui ou non ?! Viens là que je t'embrasse petite sœur, et après on va essayer ton tailleur !_

_Je l'avais oublié celui-ci !_

_- Maman, c'est fini le secret ? Je n'ai pas fait voir ! C'est bien ?_

_- Tu es super ma chérie, maman est fière de toi ! Tu vas avec Jake, il est l'heure de manger._

_Jake vint la récupérer et ils partirent tout les deux vers la cuisine et moi me retournant vers Alice, je savais que j'en avais minimum pour une heure d'essayages ! Telle était ma peine pour m'être mariée au vampire le plus fabuleux qui n'était autre que le frère de ce petit lutin démoniaque. Je grimaçai._

_Alice se retourna à ce moment là et me fit face._

_- Arrête de faire la tête où tu risque de le regretter !_

_Je sentais alors que ce serait même pire qu'un calvaire. Aurai-je droit à la totale ? A l'heure actuelle, seule Alice et sûrement Edward le savaient. Cet essayage deviendra-t-il le pire moment de ma vie ? Seul le futur (trop proche) était capable de me le dire, la grosse machine de mon avenir venait de redémarrer…_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *********************************************************

**Alors, vous avez trouvé comment ? Déçus ou pas? **

**Notre Bella s'éloigne de Forks et va aller à l'Université ! C'est une petite victoire pour Edward, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Je veux tout savoir de ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et pour cela, une seule solution : la Review !! J'attends avec impatience !**

**A plus tard pour la suite…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis super contente de voir que finalement je ne suis pas si nulle que ça… (Dire que quand j'étais en 2d, il y a très longtemps… ma prof de français était désespérée par mes performances…)**

**Merci à Alex…**

**Merci aux filles de Twilight France : Laulau, Manon, Candi, melinn-ange, vampelo, pomm'd'api, wilu, bella-twilight-Edward, bébé23, cathou, Delph, Yune, mayline, petitemarie18 (ça fait du monde !)**

**Merci pour les ajouts en favori et en alerte.**

**Pas beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre 3… Snifffff (Heureusement que je peux compter sur le forum ! lol) Non, sérieux, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de lire vos réactions, alors lancez vous…**

**Bon, fini le blabla…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer (Merci à elle de me les prêter. Lol)**

**Bonne lecture**

_****************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_J'étais finalement ressortie vivante de ma séance d'essayage avec Alice et Rose, et heureusement sans dommage, mais ce fut de justesse. Pour tout vous dire, Alice trouvant que mes cheveux n'étaient pas __"__compatibles__"__ avec ma tenue, avait joué de toute sa persuasion pour me faire accepter le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle me les coupe. Heureusement, Edward était arrivé avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit et m'avait enlevé à mes ravisseuses, m'enfermant avec lui dans son ancienne chambre. Il garda la porte le temps que je puisse quitter mon tailleur tranquillement et passer un bon vieux jean avant de quitter la villa pour rejoindre le cottage. Alice avait alors tambouriné à la porte et lancé tout type de menaces, avant d'abandonner et d'aller rejoindre les autres au salon. Les__ pensées du petit lutin devaient résonner fort dans la tête d'Edward, mais cela le fit rigoler plus qu'autre chose. Alice était très forte, mais Edward l'était bien plus. _

___Avant de quitter la chambre, je me tournai vers mon mari._

_- Elle est vraiment en colère ? _

_Au fond de moi, je le savais, mais le demander à Edward avait finalement quelque chose de rassurant._

_- Je devrais peut être..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, Alice peut être très soupe au lait quand elle s'y met, ça lui passera. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit._

_- Je l'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop._

_- Elle doit comprendre que tu es parfaite comme tu es._

_Les derniers mots qu'il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille apaisaient le poids de ma culpabilité, mais Alice l'attisa de nouveau quand elle nous jeta un regard noir au moment de notre départ._

_**********_

_La semaine qui suivit, passa à toute vitesse, le déménagement d'un loup, d'un bébé moitié vampire moitié humain et de six vampires adultes n'était pas de tout repos. __Entre les cartons et les formalités administratives, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. _

_Alice, toujours irritée pour l'histoire de l'essayage, bouda quelques jours, montrant sa désapprobation par son silence (mais croyez-moi, même si c'est ennuyeux, ça fait aussi des vacances…) _

_Esmé et Carlisle étaient, quant à eux, aux petits soins pour nous. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas nous suivre afin que Charlie ait du soutient après notre départ, mais également parce que Carlisle s'était attaché à l'hôpital de la ville... _

_Toute était parfait, ou presque... Ce jour là, je ne pouvais plus reculer, l'après-midi qui s'annonçait était des plus éprouvantes pour moi. Après avoir repoussé l'inévitable à plusieurs reprises, il fallait avertir mon père de notre départ. Alice avait fini par arrêter ses enfantillages, et était revenue vers moi. Elle et Edward ne faisaient que me dire que tout irait bien (comme d'habitude), mais la peur me tenaillait._

_- On y va mon amour ? Me demanda Edward._

_- Tu es certain ? On peut attendre encore un peu… _

_Quelle froussarde j'étais !_

_- Tu es impossible ! Si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant, tu te déroberas encore une fois et Charlie apprendra notre départ en nous voyant partir ! Tu ne veux pas que ça ce passe ainsi? N'est-ce pas Bella?_

_- Non, je veux... (je soupirai) Oui je sais, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction !_

_- Il savait que l'Université était une option que l'on envisageait… Et comparé à l'annonce de notre mariage…_

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais, tu dois le faire, alors, on y va !_

_- Ok, ok !_

_Je me retournai vers notre fille._

_- Nessie, on va voir papi Charlie, tu te souviens, il faut que tu sois sage, en plus il risque être triste aujourd'hui._

_Après avoir mis une des paires de lentilles fournies par Alice, je pris Nessie dans mais bras. Elle s'empressa de me montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce que je voulais d'elle. Edward nous attendait déjà à la porte d'entrée._

_- On y va, à tout à l'heure tout le monde ! Dis-je en passant le seuil._

_Je m'en voulais d'abandonner mes frères et sœurs à faire les cartons et préparer notre départ._

_Sur le chemin, personne ne prononça mots. Mon angoisse était plus que visible, mon mari et ma fille me laissaient le temps de me préparer._

_Arrivés devant la maison de mon père (trop tôt à mon goût) je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais littéralement pétrifiée._

_- Aller, courage, sois forte, donne le bon exemple à Nessie._

_Je tournai la tête vers Edward et sentis tout son soutien en un regard. Nessie m'encouragea à sa manière, elle était si adulte parfois, ça m'en faisait peur._

_- Tout ira bien, je suis avec les deux amours de ma vie, mon père comprendra…_

_Je me parlais à moi-même. Une fois sorti, Edward prit Nessie sur sa hanche et enlaça ma taille de son bras disponible. Je concentrais tout mon courage durant le peu de temps que m'accordait le court chenin vers la porte d'entrée._

_- Prêtes mon amour ?_

_- Euh, je suis obligée de dire oui ?_

_C'est à ce moment là que Charlie ouvrit la porte._

_- Alors les enfants, on vient rendre visite à papi !_

_Il avait enfin accepté la situation, bien qu'il ait déclaré qu'être grand père n'était pas de son âge ! A vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas accepter la situation, la tâche que je m'apprêtais à accomplir aurait été moins compliquée, il était l'une des personne que je voulais intégrer à la vie de notre fille et nous voir partir le rendrait assurément triste._

_- Oui, papa, tu vois on pense à toi ! Et Nessie te réclame tous les jours tu sais !_

_- C'est vrai ça ma puce ?_

_Nessie lui tendit les bras et il s'empara d'elle avec entrain._

_- Tu aimes ton papi, et tu sais ton papi pense à toi, j'ai même un petit cadeau! Vous rentrez ?_

_- Oui, on est là pour ça papa._

_Toujours agrippée à mon mari, je franchis la porte. __Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie comme ça, Nessie le rendait rayonnant de bonheur. Et moi je m'apprêtais à tous détruire…_

_- Papa, on s'installe dans le salon ?_

_Un air interrogatif se dessina alors sur ses traits._

_- Oui, bien sûr, vous avez quelque chose à m'annoncer? Ne me dites pas que Nessie va avoir une petite sœur ?!_

_- Quoi ? Euh, mais… mais non, pas du tout ! _

_Ses conclusions ne me surprirent pas, pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à ces conclusions ! Déjà quand nous lui avions annoncé notre union... La pensée que Nessie serait sa seule petite fille me submergea. Mais je fus vite rattrapée par les interrogations de mon père._

_- Alors c'est quoi cette fois, après le mariage, je ne vois qu'un bébé…_

_- Pas de bébé, papa !!_

_J'étais à la limite de l'exaspération, j'avais envie de lui crier qu'il n'y aurait plus de bébé..._

_- Ok_

_Il réfléchissait, mais je savais qu'il n'arriverait pas à la bonne conclusion, il fallait que je l'aiguille un peu._

_- Il s'agit de nos études papa…_

_- Et… ?_

_- Et bien Edward et moi avons décidé d'aller à Dartmouth dans le Massachusetts et nous partons dans quelques jours._

_Ce que je venais de lâcher me fit l'effet d'une bombe, je fermai les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard. Toutes sortes de scénarios me passèrent par la tête. _

_- Ce n'est que ça !_

_Quoi ? Mais…_

_- Euh… papa… on part dans le Massachusetts!_

_- Oui et alors, il faut bien que ma fille unique me rende fière d'elle !!_

_- Mais papa, tu as bien tout compris ?_

_- Oui, oui, vous partez d'ici quelques jours dans le Massachusetts, mais je sais que vous reviendrez souvent nous voir, alors tout va bien !_

_- Nous ?_

_- Oui, je suppose que Carlisle et Esmée vont rester ici, non ?_

_- Euh… ben oui…_

_J'étais bouche bée. Edward prit alors la parole._

_- Charlie, je vous promets que Bella et Nessie viendront vous rendre visite le plus régulièrement possible !_

_- J'y compte bien ! Alors c'est entendu et je veux des nouvelles au minimum tous les deux jours !_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras papa !_

_Je me détendis alors d'un seul coup et Edward en profita pour me glisser un petit mot en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. « Bravo mon amour »_

_- Bon, te voilà rassurée ma fille, je peux offrir son cadeau à Nessie maintenant ?_

_- Oui bien sûr._

_Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet qui se trouvait juste dans notre dos. La petite suivit son grand père du regard avec attention._

_- Alors, voilà, je tiens à ce que votre fille ait quelque chose que je t'ai offert lorsque tu étais toute petite Bella._

_Il regarda Nessie avec intensité et sortit alors une poupée. Je la reconnus tout de suite, c'était un des rares cadeaux de Charlie que j'avais adoré au premier regard. La poupée était toute simple, avec de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et de jolies pommettes d'un rose prononcé. Elle était vêtue une jolie robe bleue avec de la dentelle blanche à l'encolure et aux manches._

_- Papa tu l'avais gardé ?_

_- Oui, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer, je savais qu'elle servirait un jour ou l'autre ! Et voilà que vous m'avez ramené Nessie !_

_J'étais un peu abasourdie par le fait qu'il ait gardé ce vestige de mon enfance durant tant d'années. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné mon père capable de tel acte sentimental._

_- Merci papa, c'est un cadeau magnifique._

_Nessie tendit les mains alors que mon père lui donnait la poupée. Elle la serra dans ses bras et me regarda afin de me faire voir son beau sourire. Elle était heureuse, me fixant pour entrevoir toute l'émotion que me procurait la scène._

_Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, ma fille était aux anges grâce à ce cadeau et faisait méticuleusement attention à ne pas l'abimer (elle était capable de broyer une pierre, alors cette poupée…), mon père et Edward discutaient des atouts du Massachusetts et de la renommée de son université. Et moi, je regardais ma famille, fascinée par ce tableau merveilleux._

_Nous quittâmes la maison de Charlie vers dix-huit heure, officiellement nous avions des cartons à faire, mais je n'avais plus de lentilles et mes yeux encore rouges auraient choqué Charlie._

_- On passera te faire un petit coucou avant de partir, je te promets papa !_

_- J'espère et si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez moi, je serai toujours là pour vous !_

_- Ok, pas de problèmes, mais je pense que les autres ont déjà bien avancé. Au revoir papa, bonne nuit._

_- A plus tard les enfants !_

_Me tournant vers la voiture, je poussai un soupir. Tout c'était super bien passé, maintenant j'étais certaine d'avoir droit à des "je t'avais bien dit" et des "tu vois"._

_- Tu vois, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour ce qu'il pourrait arriver._

_Et voilà, le premier à me faire remarquer ma stupidité était mon mari !!_

_- Oui, mais c'est Charlie…_

_Justification peu convaincante et je vous l'accorde plutôt pathétique._

_- Tu es si émotive, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme mon amour !_

_C'est paroles m'aurait faite rougir avant ma transformation, c'était un point positif très appréciable, mes rougeurs avaient totalement disparu…_

_- Merci, lui soufflai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_- On rentre voir si les autres ont avancé ? _

_Malgré le bonheur que m'avait procuré notre après-midi chez mon père, cette simple phrase me ramena sur terre et je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser. _

_- C'est comme si on y était !_

_Edward démarra, prit une vitesse raisonnable jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne puisse plus nous voir, puis accéléra peu à peu. La vitesse me dérangeait moins, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'étais prise de passion pour les voitures, au grand damne de mon passionné de mari ! La __"__voiture d'après__"__ n'était toujours pas mon moyen de locomotion préféré._

_Nessie était endormie sur mes genoux quand nous arrivâmes à la villa. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa poupée de l'après-midi et la serrait toujours contre elle. Je pris soin de me pas la réveiller._

_- Nous voilà de retour ! _

_Edward avait un drôle d'air satisfait en signalant notre retour. Emmett fut le premier à venir nous saluer._

_- Oui, on voit ça ! Et NOUS comme par hasard on vient de finir les cartons ! _

_Il insista bien sur ce point, nous faisant à mots cachés, le reproche de les avoir laissé faire tout le sal boulot._

_- Alors, tout c'est bien passé ?_

_Edward demanda ça en affichant son sourire narquois. Mais ne voulant pas affronter son frère ce soir, Emmett changea de sujet._

_- Alors, comment l'a pris ce cher papi Charlie ?_

_- Ben… très bien en fait. Il est aux anges de voir sa fille unique aller à l'université !_

_Et je dois l'avouer, j'en étais moi-même très fière._

_- Parfait ! Tu vois Bella…_

_- Oui, je sais il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse !!!_

_- Tout à fait !_

_Esmée arriva flanquée d'Alice. Cette dernière avait un grand sourire qui n'était pas un bon présage ! Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ?_

_- Dis-moi Bella, tu n'es vraiment pas curieuse ?! _

_Etonnée, je me contentai de la fixer du regard et d'attendre que la foudre me tombe dessus. Elle finit donc par poursuivre d'un air exaspéré._

_- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ta maison et ça ne t'inquiètes même pas !?_

_- Oh… A vrai dire, avec tout ça… j'avoue que je n'y ai même pas pensé._

_- Et voilà ! Encore une fois, heureusement que je suis là ! Parce que ce n'est pas vos petites têtes à toi et Edward qui y penseraient !_

_Elle avait alors pris un ton de reproche, et additionné à ma culpabilité toujours présente, cela me perturba un peu._

_- Alice pitié je n'avais pas que ça à penser !_

_- Bon, très bien, je te l'accorde, elle s'était radoucie. Alors, tu veux les voir ces photos ?_

_- Oui bien sur !_

_- Moi aussi !_

_Nessie venait de se réveiller, elle aussi voulait voir la nouvelle maison._

_Alice sortit un album. Je devais m'y attendre, avec elle tout était toujours parfaitement organisé, elle pensait à tout !_

_- Alors, voici votre maison !_

_Votre maison, mais non, notre maison ! _

_- Pourquoi « votre » maison ?_

_- Ben on a chacun la sienne ! C'est préférable tu comprends…_

_- Euh oui._

_En fait, pas vraiment mais bon…_

_- Même Jake aura son chez lui ! Il y a une dépendance juste à côté de chez toi !_

_- Parfait, comme toujours !_

_Je regardai autour de moi, et m'aperçus qu'Edward ne nous avait pas suivit._

_- Edward ne vient pas la voir ?_

_- Voyons Bella, il la connaît déjà !_

_Photo après photo, j'avais devant moi l'ensemble de ma future maison ! Et j'étais de plus en plus sous je charme._

_- Elle est superbe !_

_Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, Edward était arrivé sans que je l'entende._

_- Alors la maison Cullen/Swan vous plait Madame ?_

_- Elle est parfaite ! Même Nessie l'adore !_

_Je regardai la petite dans mes bras, elle c'était endormie._

_- On va la ramener à la maison, on a quelques cartons à faire nous aussi…_

_J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et Edward prit sa fille et lui posa un doux baiser sur le front._

_- Allez les deux petites femmes de ma vie, on rentre !_

_- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Merci pour cette maison et pour tout._

_- Oui, j'en ai de la chance d'aimer la plus parfaite des vampires et que celle-ci m'aime autant que je l'aime !_

_Après une grimace d'Alice, tout le monde vint embrasser la petite et nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ma famille était parfaite et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur ! La chance que j'avais été insolente, et le ciel m'avait suffisamment fait souffrir pour ne pas me reprendre ce bonheur. Mais l'échéance du départ approchant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire du souci. Et si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il le fallait ? Non, tout irait bien!_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 ! Alors ?**

**J'attends vos reviews…**

**(S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait….Un peu trop désespérée là, non ? Bon, ok…)**

**C'est par là, vous voyez, juste en dessous, le petit rectangle vert pomme…**

**A plus tard pour la suite…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous et à toutes !**

**En premier à Alex...**

**Et:**

**bébé23 : Bella s'en fait pour tout, elle est irrécupérable ! lol Il faudra attendre un peu pour l'Université, d'abord on va les laisser s'installer…**

**Laulau : j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant que le dernier…**

**Mayline : comme je l'ai dit à Laulau, Bella est irrécupérable… ******

**Candi : voilà la suite ! Pour ma description d'Edward, c'est lui qui fait tout… (Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est très claire ce que je dis là… Enfin bref, c'est Edward…)**

**Sarah, mimicam, Alice et Dawn, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !**

**Merci aux filles du forum (euh, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de garçons…)**

**Voilà, place au chapitre 5 !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

_***************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Les journées suivantes passèrent sans que l'on s'en rende compte et malgré mon pessimisme, tout marchait comme il le fallait, ce qui me valut des __"on te lavait bien dit à tour de bras…"._

_Edward et moi étions en plein dans les cartons quand Jacob arriva pour récupérer Nessie. On avait convenu qu'il l'amènerait à Charlie pour l'après-midi. C'était le dernier jour avant notre départ et je ne voulais pas priver mon père de ce bonheur, il était fou de cette petite et elle-même adorait sur grand père._

_Jacob donna trois coups à la porte._

_- Vous êtes visibles les enfants ? Non, parce qu'on ne sait jamais !_

_Edward alla lui ouvrir._

_- Non, tu peux rentrer, désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas nous surprendre !_

_- Poua, loin de moi cette idée beau papa ! Ca me collerait des cauchemars pour toute ma vie, et comme elle risque être longue… !_

_L'idée même le fit grimacer. C'était du Jacob tout craché._

_- Allons Jake, ayant entendu tes pensées avant la naissance de Nessie, j'aurais pensé que tu serrais plus intéressé !_

_- C'était il y a un siècle mon pote !_

_- Je ne suis plus ton beau papa ?_

_- Euh… ben techniquement, tu ne l'es pas encore…_

_- Oui, et heureusement ! Aller, rentres !_

_Edward se retourna vers moi, je fis un signe à Jacob._

_- Bella, vas aider Nessie à se préparer, avec Alice et Rose comme exemples, je ne suis pas certain que la tenue qu'elle va choisir sera adéquate pour rendre visite à ton père…_

_- Ok ! Jacob, je te la ramène dans une minute !_

_- Prends ton temps, on est loin d'être en retard !_

_Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de notre fille, mais grâce à mon ouïe très développée, je pus entendre la conversation entre Edward et Jacob alors que j'aidais ma fille à choisir une robe._

_- Merci Jacob de nous rendre ce service, avec Bella on a tant de choses à régler pour demain. J'espère que tes affaires sont prêtes, car on ne t'attendra pas !_

_- T'inquiètes, ma vie tient dans un baluchon et il est déjà dans le camion ! Ce n'est pas demain que tu vas te débarrasser de moi BEAU PAPA !_

_- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'oublie on dirait !_

_- Ca ne risque pas ! De toute façon, je serai là-bas d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Mon instinct je pense…_

_- Je n'en doute pas ! Il devrait faire beau aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir profiter du soleil._

_- Ouais, nous on pourra !_

_Nessie aussi les avait entendu, elle savait donc que Jacob était là et j'avais un peu de mal à la tenir afin qu'elle termine de s'habiller._

_- Nessie, fais un effort, tu ne voudrais pas que papi te voit habillée comme ça ?!_

_- Jacob est arrivé, on va aller voir papi ! Je vais être sage maman, parce que je ne vais plus le voir durant un petit moment._

_- Oui ma puce, tu as tout compris !_

_Elle comprenait tout de toute façon! Je me dirigeais vers le salon juste derrière ma fille, ça tenue était finalement parfaite, une petite robe bleue ciel avec des petits motifs blanc._

_- Jacob ! Tu viens me chercher en avance ! Maman m'a aidé à m'habiller !_

_Avant de sauter dans les bras de Jake, Nessie fit une grimace, elle n'aimait pas que je l'aide et s'il n'y avait pas eu Jacob dans le salon, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait protesté, mais elle avait dû penser que cela la ralentirait…_

_- On s'en va Jacob ?_

_- Oui, on y va, on va laisser les grands faire les bagages ! A plus les amoureux, pas de folies, vous avez du boulot !_

_- On va se contrôler, on est adultes nous ! Lui dis-je._

_Edward pouffa de rire avant de partir chercher quelques cartons dans notre chambre, il en revint avec les deux plus gros cartons._

_- A ce soir mon ange, sois sage avec papi. Et toi aussi Jake m'embêtes pas mon père !_

_Jacob leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « cause toujours », il prenait souvent un malin plaisir à torturer mon père en faisant des allusions aux loups._

_Edward les accompagna afin de commencer à ramener quelques unes de nos affaires et également donner les clefs de la Volvo à Jake, pour une raison inconnue, il refusait que Ness monte dans la voiture __"__bricolée__"__ de Jacob (Enfin, pas si inconnue que ça, Edward était certainement le plus papa poule des papas...)_

_**********_

_On avait effectivement pas mal de boulot, je tenais à prendre avec nous toute ma bibliothèque, même si Edward et Alice m'avaient assuré qu'il y aurait tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans la maison de Dartmouth. C'est avec grand soin que je plaçai mon trésor dans un énorme carton, chaque livre avait son histoire, son odeur, c'était des petits bouts de ma vie humaine et j'y tenais vraiment._

_Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Edward revenir de son premier voyage._

_- Que de songes sur le plus beau des visages… Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Cela me fit sursauter, humaine, j'aurais très certainement été victime d'une crise cardiaque ! Il m'enlaçait maintenant, j'aurais pu passer ma vie comme ça, mais j'avais d'autres priorités pour aujourd'hui._

_- Tu m'as fait peur ! Le sermonnai-je._

_- Pardon, je pensais que tu m'aurais senti arriver, tu es un vampire après tout ! Et même le plus sexy des vampires si tu veux mon avis !_

_- Tu n'es pas drôle, tu te rends compte tout ce que je laisse derrière moi ! Enfin, tout ce qu'on laisse !_

_- Le cottage ?_

_- Des parents ! Toi comme moi ! Tu n'es même pas un peu triste ?_

_- C'est donc ça… Et bien, j'en ai tellement l'habitude... Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais, tu sais ce que doit être notre vie maintenant, tu t'y habitueras vite mon amour. Et puis on rendra visite à ton père très régulièrement, je t'en fais la promesse !_

_- Oui, je sais... Mais..._

_- N'est pas peur, je suis là et je t'aime plus que tout._

_Il avait le don de me déstresser, avec lui, il était difficile de ne pas se sentir en sécurité._

_- Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde. Enfin, à égalité avec notre fille je crois…_

_- Oui, elle est si merveilleuse, je ne peux imaginer notre vie sans elle._

_- Moi non plus._

_Edward s'était alors tendu, ne comprenant pas, je l'interrogeai du regard. Il poursuivit._

_- Je regrette tant de l'avoir détesté et même avoir voulu la détruire. Autant que d'avoir eu l'envie de te détruire, la première fois que j'ai été près de toi…_

_Je posai alors mon doigt sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre cette autodestruction mentale. Il avait cette tendance à tout ce reprocher et ramener les sujets clos sur le devant de la scène. Quand ce n'était pas son abandon, c'était la morsure que James et maintenant il revenait sur la difficile période de ma grossesse. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et afin de rendre ce que j'allais dire plus intime._

_- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, dans les deux cas je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne savais pas… _

_Il baissa la tête dans un grognement. Parfois, il semblait ne voir que le mal en lui. Je poursuivis._

_- Je veux dire que tu ne savais pas que je serais la femme de ta vie et pour Nessie, tu n'avais pas conscience qu'elle serait l'ange parfait que nous avons la chance de voir grandir et qui pouvait s'en douter d'ailleurs… elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal et puis, quand tu l'as su tu l'as aimé toi aussi. Alors le principal c'est que j'ai pu la protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de te rendre compte de qui elle était._

_- Oui, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas ton don, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire à sa naissance…_

_A cet instant, son visage n'affichait que souffrance. Il fallait faire quelque chose, cela me rendait malade._

_- Arrêtons d'en parler, s'il te plait… tu nous aimes et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Ca ne sert à rien de souffrir plus ! Laissons le passé ou il est, ce qui compte c'est le présent. Et dans l'immédiat, les cartons !_

_- Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, je crois que je vous épouserais Madame Cullen ! Le présent et le futur sont les seules choses que j'ai envie de vivre avec toi et pour les cartons, je…_

_- On peut toujours remettre ça tu sais, Alice en serait enchantée ! Je veux dire… Un mariage._

_Je devais être folle, mon mariage était magnifique, mais repasser par cette étape, avec Alice sur le dos, non merci, mais si ça pouvait le détendre…_

_- Ca c'est certain qu'elle serait aux anges! Tu veux vraiment un autre mariage ?_

_- Euh… A vrai dire, pas vraiment, mais si un jour je veux me débarrasser d'Alice en l'occupant, je crois que ce sera ma première option…_

_- Et bien, je vais peut être demander à Alice de t'exaspérer encore plus qu'elle ne le fait actuellement !_

_Il avait un sourire sournois, il n'allait tout de même pas faire cela ?!_

_- Edward !_

_- Ok, ce sera pour plus tard alors._

_- Je préfère ! Maintenant au boulot Monsieur le romantique !_

_C'est dans un grand éclat de rire que nous repartîmes vers nos cartons, j'étais rassurée, Edward semblait avoir mis notre passé de côté, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir pour combien de temps._

_**********_

_Nous avions été sage cet après midi là, bien qu'Edward ait eu du mal à ne pas venir me déconcentrer en m'enlaçant. _

_Nous fîmes le dernier voyage ensemble, il était dix huit heures et nous avions prévu de rejoindre Jake et Nessie à la villa. Ca faisait seulement quelques heures qu'elle était partie, mais ma fille me manquait, ça promettait pour les longues journées de cours… Je me dépêchais donc de déposer mes cartons dans le camion et de me rendre à la villa, sans même attendre Edward._

_- Ma chérie, tu es déjà là !_

_- Maman !_

_Elle me sauta dans les bras pour me repasser son après midi. Son don était décidément très utile. Apparemment Charlie avait passé un très bon moment, toutes les images le montraient rayonnant comme il était rare de le voir. Le temps avait été exceptionnel, ils en avaient profité pour aller à la Push. Billy en avait été très content, comme tout le monde, il était sous le charme de Nessie. La petite adorait être au bord de l'eau. Je rigolai lorsque qu'elle me montra Jake trempé jusqu'aux genoux parce qu'elle avait décidé de jouer sur les rochers et qu'il avait perdu équilibre en voulant la rattraper (Jake perdre l'équilibre ? Bon, passons). Je le vis aussi qui lui courrait après, ils avaient profité de la fin de l'après-midi et du départ des promeneurs pour se défouler un petit peu. Elle me montra qu'elle avait apprécié les gâteaux que Sue leur avait préparés pour leur collation. Puis, l'image de Jake et Seth riant la bouche plaine. Elle me montra la beauté du paysage, les falaises (celle-là même de laquelle j'avais sauté il y a quelques mois. A la fin de son récit silencieux, je déposai un baiser sur son front et la serrai un peu plus contre moi._

_- Dis moi, quelle après-midi ma chérie !_

_Je voulais profiter de ce moment de retrouvailles avec ma fille, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et oui, encore elle !_

_- Salut Bella, avec Rose on voudrait voir comment habiller Nessie pour le voyage, on peut te l'emprunter ?_

_Elles étaient ravies de jouer à la poupée vivante, et ma fille contrairement à moi s'y prêtait de bonne grâce. Il semblait que pour ses tantes, Nessie devait être le bébé le mieux habillé d'Alaska ! Je pouvais m'attendre à tout !_

_- Je voudrais passer du temps avec ma fille, c'est trop demandé ?_

_- Bella, s'il te plait…_

_Et voilà, ce petit lutin démoniaque me faisait son regard irrésistible (Il faudrait que je cherche un moyen de m'immuniser contre cela !) Je ne pus que souffler mon ressentiment. _

_- Vous faites vite, je ne voudrais pas la coucher tard._

_Alice allait contester, mais je ne lui laissai pas la parole._

_- Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais avec vous on ne sait jamais !_

_- Oui, oui ! On va faire au mieux !_

_Elle vint prendre Nessie et me fit un grand sourie. Et moi, je ne pouvais que me dire que c'était peine perdue… Il était certain que ma fille ne me sera pas rendue dans les plus brefs délais…_

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une occupation afin de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. Jasper et Emmett jouaient aux échecs, c'était amusant de voir comme le jeu était plus équilibré quand ni Alice ni Edward jouaient. Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans leur chambre. Les invités étaient partis dans l'après midi en promettant de revenir nous voir très bientôt. Jake était assoupit sur le canapé. Je replongeai donc rapidement dans mes pensées. Je m'étais mise devant la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague. Mais au bout d'un moment je n'y tenais plus et me résignai, il fallait que je sache ce que les filles faisaient de Nessie._

_- Edward, tu voudrais aller voir ce que font tes sœurs là-haut ? Je crains qu'elles fassent de notre fille une gravure de mode, à mon avis quand elle sera ado Jake ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça !_

_- Ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée tu sais ! Je vais en glisser deux mots aux filles ! Je pense que Jake a besoin de concurrence ! On ne va pas laisser un seul choix notre fille tout de même !_

_- Edward ! Arrêtes un peu, tu sais très bien que personne ne sera mieux que lui pour Nessie ! Il ne peut en aucun cas lui faire de mal, ça devrait être ta priorité !_

_- Oui, je ne le sais que trop et bien qu'il soit un loup, il reste un mec bien._

_- Alors arrêtes je t'en pris._

_Depuis notre rencontre avec Namuel et le soulagement de voir que notre fille aurait une longue vie, Jake n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Nessie autrement que ce qu'elle était actuellement, c'est-à-dire un bébé. Notre regard sur les __"__trucs__"__ liés aux loups avait évolué à une vitesse phénoménale. Edward arrivait même à en être épaté ! Les sentiments de loup imprégné sont si purs._

_En cinq secondes, Edward était revenu et me serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou, chose qui m'électrifia des pieds à la tête._

_- Alors, dois-je m'inquiéter pour notre fille ? Ou tes sœurs restent-elles raisonnables?_

_- Euh… tu veux la vérité ou pas ?_

_- Edward, tu me fais peur là !_

_- Notre fille est magnifique, presque autant que ça maman !_

_- Tu dois te tromper là, car elle l'est plus que moi._

_- Tout dépend du point de vu mon amour._

_- Bon, elles y sont depuis des heures ! J'y vais cette fois ! En plus Jake doit rentrer chez lui, et il ne partira pas avant d'avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Nessie !_

_Un bruit nous parvint alors de l'étage._

_- On arrive, attention aux yeux !_

_Alice apparut en haut de l'escalier, la petite posée sur sa hanche._

_- Alice, Rose ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Jake c'est même endormi en vous attendant !_

_- Il n'avait qu'à rentrer ce clébard !_

_Rose c'était fait à l'idée que Jake était un élément indispensable à Nessie, mais ne l'appréciait toujours pas._

_- Rose, il va falloir t'y faire, Jake est là pour très longtemps !_

_- Oui et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas obligée de l'apprécier ! Et je me demande comment Nessie fait pour le supporter !_

_- Jacob est gentil, c'est mon Jacob ! _

_Nessie était furieuse, elle n'aimait pas que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à Jake et lançait un regard noir à Rose. Et bien, on pouvait dire que Jake avait un garde du corps féroce._

_- Viens faire voir à maman ta belle robe. Tu es magnifique ma chérie !_

_- Au fait Bella, on t'a préparé la même tenue pour demain…_

_Alice afficha un immense sourire après cette phrase, elle était aux anges, mais moi beaucoup moins !_

_- Tu rigoles j'espère !_

_- Non, cela t'ira parfaitement !_

_- Sérieusement, tu veux m'habiller comme ma fille ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?!_

_- Pas vraiment… Vous allez être superbes toutes les deux, crois moi !_

_- Ouais. _

_J'étais réellement septique sur ce coup là ! Mais je ne pouvais pas gagner face à la détermination de ce petit lutin. _

_- Bon. Nessie, soit gentille et vas réveiller Jacob, il faut qu'il rentre chez lui._

_- Mais demain il revient ?! Je ne pars pas sans Jacob !_

_Sa détermination me fit rire, elle ne savait rien de l'imprégnation, mais elle devait certainement sentir ce lien fort entre eux._

_- Bien sur qu'il vient avec nous ! Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Nessie avait des airs de mannequin sur un podium, et c'est avec grâce qu'elle allait réveiller Jake. Elle posa sa petite main sur la joue de Jacob, le sortant de son sommeil par je ne sais quelle image._

_- Tu dois partir, mais tu reviens demain pour aller à la nouvelle maison !_

_Jake était encore tout endormi, mais prit la petite dans ses bras tout en se levant, il était si doux avec elle, qui pourrait croire ça, il qui était physiquement encore plus impressionnant qu'Emmett…._

_- A demain tout le monde ! Et vous deux, prenez soin de Nessie !_

_- Non, je pense qu'Edward et moi allons la laisser au milieu des bois pour être tranquille ! Tu crois quoi, on tient autant à elle que toi !_

_- Zen Bella, je rigolais !_

_- Oui, je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça !_

_Sur ce, il déposa Nessie sur le canapé et sortit en un éclair. Edward me prit alors par la taille, le signe de notre départ...? Mais Alice s'était alors éclairci la voie. Oh, oh… je ne m'en serais pas inquiétée si, simultanément, Edward n'avait pas resserré sa prise sur mes hanches, mais là, il l'avait fait… Qu'avait-elle encore en tête ?_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Encore cette Alice ! Non, mais elle va arrêter de torturer notre Bella !? (Moi j'espère que non, j'adore Alice comme elle est ! hihihi)**

**Bon, maintenant, parlons de ce chapitre… Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux tout savoir moi ! Alors direction, le petit bouton vert… (S'il vous plait…)**

**A plus tard pour la suite…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à vous tous et toutes ! J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic, que j'en ai à l'écrire et à lire vos impressions…**

**Laulau**** : Ben euh… désolée, je ne voulais pas te torturer… (Enfin, si, c'était le but, mais bon… hihihi ) En tout cas, merci ! Je te promets, je vais continuer comme ça (euh, je parle de la fic, pas des fins" tortureuses", quoi que…)**

**spunkittle**** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite…**

**cathou**** : merci, moi aussi je ris en écrivant ces passages (si si !) Charlie est un super papa et papi, même si il ne le montre pas, il aime très fort sa fille (enfin, c'est ce que je ressens…) Alice, ben elle reste Alice : une casse pieds, mais on l'aime comme ça… J'adore Jacob, je trouve qu'il mérite une bonne place... Et puis, que seraient Edward, Bella et Nessie s'il n'était pas là… ?**

**princesse ****: merci, et euh, j'adore Jacob si jamais il ne part pas avec eux, ben moi aussi je serai triste…**

**Dawn et ****lapetiotesouris**** : merci, et oui, Alice est un grand sujet à elle seule…**

**Manon****, ****lexou****, ****melinn-ange****, ****mayline****, ****bella-twilight-edward****, Alice****: Merci, merci, merci… **

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

**Et merci à Alex (je t'adore !)**

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Rappel du chapitre 5:_

_"__- Zen Bella, je rigolais !_

_- Oui, je sais, mais je n'aime pas ça !_

_Sur ce, il déposa Nessie sur le canapé et sortit en un éclair. Edward me prit alors par la taille, le signe de notre départ… Mais Alice s'était alors éclairci la voie. Oh, oh… je ne m'en serais pas inquiétée si, simultanément, Edward n'avait pas resserré sa prise sur mes hanches, mais là, il l'avait fait… Qu'avait-elle encore en tête ?__"_

_**********_

_Je m'étais alors retournée vers Alice, attendant qu'elle commence à parler. Elle était visiblement hésitante et cherchait ses mots. _

_- Euh Bella… ?_

_- Quoi encore Alice ?_

_Mon ton était volontairement brusque._

_- Pff, quel mauvais caractère ! _

_Edward s'était détendu et affichais un air plutôt serein, que pouvait-elle bien vouloir d'autre ! Pas un autre __essayage tout de même?!_

_- Oui Alice ?_

_Cette fois, je contrôlai ma voix, après tout, peut être avait-elle quelque chose d'important à me dire, je savais qu'elle surveillait les Volturi depuis notre dernière "entrevue" avec eux. Ce peut-il qu'elle ait eu une vision ? Sans savoir pourquoi, u__n sentiment de panique me gagna. Mais Alice prit de nouveau la parole._

_- Et bien… J'ai eu une vision…_

_- Quoi ? C'est les Volturi ? _

_Tu sais que je m'inquiète, alors__ Alice je t'en pris, parles !_

_- Non, non ! C'est…_

_- Alice ?_

_- Je pense que... que Nessie devrait… dormir... ici..._

_Elle avait parlé si vite, que même si j'avais parfaitement compris je lui fis répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_- Je pense que Nessie devrait dormir ici… Elle posa son regard sur la petite. On avait pensé qu'elle pourrait passer la nuit ici… Euh, elle est d'accord… on lui a demandé!_

_- Quoi ? Euh, je te rappelle que c'est Edward et moi les parents, __conséquent _c'est avec nous qu'il faut voir ce genre de choses!

_- Mais Bella, cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas eu avec nous… la nuit… Et Esmée et __Carlisle voudraient passer un peu de temps avec elle… avant que l'on parte… elle va leur manquer..._

_- Esmée et Carlisle ? Et ta vision alors ?_

_- Oui et … ma vision, vous concerne… toi et Edward…_

_- Oui et quoi Alice ?! Ma patience a des limites !_

_- Bon, de toute façon à quoi ça sert d'être subtile avec toi, tu ne captes jamais rien ! Si Nessie reste, vous aurez le cottage pour vous tout seul pour votre dernière nuit ici !_

_Je jetai un regard interrogateur vers Edward, ce fut alors très claire, il était dans la combine ! Et si Alice avait eu une vision, elle était le fait de la volonté de mon très cher mari._

_- Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Se justifia-t-il._

_- Bien sur, la vertu incarnée ! Je levai les yeux au ciel._

_- Je le savais, c'est tout, elles m'en ont parlé quand je suis monté tout à l'heure… Tu en dis quoi ?_

_- J'en dis quoi ? J'en dis que je ne sais pas, on ne l'a déjà pas eu avec nous toute l'après-midi, elle me manque et euh…_

_Edward était passé à son air boudeur… Mon mari était diabolique ! Comment je pouvais lui résister ?! Après tout, la nuit était notre moment à nous. Je soufflai._

_- Très bien, Nessie passera la nuit ici ! Mais elle doit dormir ! Ok tout le monde ?! _

_Je les menaçai du doigt._

_- Oui, on y veillera tous ! Promis ! _

_Venant d'Emmett cette affirmation était loin de calmer mes doutes..._

_Alice s'empara des mains de Nessie et toutes deux se mirent à danser tout en poussant des __"__hourras__"__. Rose afficha un grand sourire._

_Voyant mon expression, ma fille m'interpela de sa petite voix._

_- Tu ne veux pas que je reste maman ? Je serai sage tu sais._

_- Oui, toi tu le seras, mais d'autres… _

_- Promis on sera sage nous aussi ! Même plus sage qu'Edward et toi !_

_Je toisai mon petit lutin de sœur, heureusement qu'Emmett était replongé dans sa partie contre Jasper, car ses allusions à lui auraient été pires !_

_- Ouais, c'est ça, en attendant laisses moi embrasser ma fille avant de partir !_

_Nessie se précipita vers nous, nous serrant tout deux en même temps dans ses bras._

_- Bonne nuit non ange. Tu vas me manquer. Bonne nuit à tous._

_- Prenez soin de notre trésor ! _

_- __Ne vous inquiétez pas, je surveillerai, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._

_Esmé voulait nous rassurer et __Edward donna ses dernières instructions et nous partîmes main dans la main alors qu'Alice et Nessie avaient repris leur danse de la victoire._

_**********_

_Arrivé au cottage, je me retournai vers Edward._

_- Comment fais-tu ? Comment arrives-tu à te séparer de Nessie aussi facilement ?_

_Pour moi, la déchirure ressemblait à celle subit lorsqu'Edward s'absentait trop longtemps. Si elle ou lui était loin de moi, une part de mon cœur partait avec eux._

_- Je fais la part des choses mon amour, mais ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi, car ça ne l'est pas, loin de là._

_Alors, il m'embrassa et tout me retomba dessus, dernière nuit ici, déménagement, Dartmouth, l'Université, dernière nuit ici…_

_**********_

_Faire la part des choses, cela devenait-il facile un jour ? Le jour n'était même pas levé, et je savais au fond de moi que Nessie ne serait pas réveillée avant deux bonnes heures, mais j'avais besoin de la voir. Je ne sais pas si toutes les mères réagissent ainsi, mais pour moi c'était viscéral. Humaine, je ne m'étais jamais réellement imaginée maman et maintenant, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse de l'être._

_- Edward ? _

_Il était allongé à mes côtés, les yeux fermés. Bien sur, il ne dormait pas, mais il n'avait ni prononcé mots, ni bougé depuis un moment. Savourait-il nos derniers instants dans notre havre de paix._

_- Oui ?_

_- Ca te dérange si on va retrouver Nessie maintenant ? Je sais qu'elle dort encore, mais…_

_Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda intensément._

_- Chut mon amour, je sais, elle me manque également. Si tu veux, on se prépare et on y va. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je reviens, ne bouges pas._

_Il se leva et quitta la chambre, non, sans m'envoyer en baiser ainsi qu'un grand sourire._

_Que pouvait-il avoir à faire ? Enfin, le principal était qu'il veuille tout comme moi rejoindre notre fille au plus vite. Parfois et même souvent, je me demandai si il ne lisait finalement pas en moi, il me connaissait si bien._

_- Prête pour tout ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu sais, si tu avais voulu, on aurait pu rester ici…_

_- Je suis prête ! Enfin, je crois… Et puis on reviendra... Mais qu'avais-tu à faire ?_

_- Euh, j'ai… j'ai un cadeau pour toi… Je voulais de l'offrir hier soir..._

_- Un cadeau ?_

_- Oui, euh… Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plais… Je… J'ai pensé…_

_Il était comme terrorisé à l'idée de m'offrir son cadeau ? Etais-je si horrible que ça en ce qui concerne les présents de sa part ? En y réfléchissant, je pense que oui. Et je m'en mordis la lèvre._

_- Edward, je veux voir ton cadeau._

_Il retrouva son sourire et vint me rejoindre dans le lit, approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille._

_- Fermes les yeux._

_Je m'exécutai et sentis qu'il me passait une chaîne autour du cou._

_- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

_Mon regard ce porta immédiatement sur le bijou reposant au dessus de ma poitrine. Il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne en argent sur laquelle était passé un pendentif, presque semblable à celui de notre fille, il était magnifique._

_- Tu peux l'ouvrir. Me murmura Edward, comme s'il avait peur de casser la magie du moment et parlant plus fort._

_Je pris le pendentif avec précaution entre mes doigts et appuyai sur le pressoir. A l'intérieur, ce trouvait une photo de nous trois, je la reconnus de suite, il s'agissait d'une des premières que nous avions prise devant le était parfaite, nos visages n'étaient que bonheur. Je lus alors la phrase gravée sur l'autre partie du bijou. _

_-__"__ For Ever Three__"__._

_Me tournant vers Edward, je le regardai dans les yeux. Si j'avais pu pleurer…_

_- Il est magnifique… Merci. Mes mots n'étaient qu'un souffle entre mes lèvres._

_Je le pris dans mes bras et lui donnai un tendre baiser._

_- Tu l'aime alors ?_

_- Bien sur que je l'aime !_

_- Comme ça, tu nous auras avec toi en permanence._

_- Pour toujours._

_Je me blottis alors contre son torse, savourant le moment et la chance que j'avais d'être là, avec lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il me ramena à terre._

_- Alors on part ?_

_- Oui, je crois bien._

_Je soupirai en renforçant mon étreinte autour de sa taille._

_- On devrait peut être chasser ce matin. Me suggéra-t-il. La route risque d'être longue… Dés que Nessie sera réveillée, on lui proposera. Je pense que Jake sera déjà à la villa, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes._

_- Oui, tu as raison… J'en ai pour deux secondes à m'habiller et on y va ?_

_- Hum, heureusement que tu connais mieux ton dressing maintenant, sinon, ça aurait été une demie heure !_

_- Mais tu sais que je te dois tout mon amour !_

_Je l'embrassai furtivement et me précipitai vers mon calvaire._

_Au bout de deux minutes, nous étions prêts à partir. Mais j'avais encore à faire le tour du cottage, ma maison… notre maison... Tout allait me manquer. Appuyée contre mon mari, je contemplai la petite bâtisse, un nouveau départ m'attendait._

_- On reviendra Bella, je t'en fais la promesse._

_- Oui, on reviendra… C'est bon, on peut y aller._

_Je l'admirais, il avait beaucoup moins de mal que moi à partir, y arriverai-je avec le temps ?_

_Prenant ma main, il m'entraina dans la forêt familière. Notre course fut lente. Lui comme moi avions besoin de prendre notre temps._

_**********_

_Comme prévu, Nessie dormait encore et Jake était là, il discutait avec Carlisle tout en mangeant (décidément, la cuisine des Cullen n'avait jamais autant servi...) Après le départ de Namuel, ce dernier avait reporté sa soiffe de connaissance sur les loups, et quoi de mieux qu'un alpha pour la satisfaire ?_

_Je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'étais arrêtée devant le spectacle que m'offrait la villa._

_- Encore une fois, je vous trouve bien pensive madame Cullen…_

_- Je veux tout graver dans ma mémoire. _

_- Bonjour les enfants._

_- Salut Jake !_

_- Je ne savais pas que Nessie dormait ici ! Je n'ai même pas pu aller la voir, Rose dit que je risque la réveiller._

_- Oui, ça c'est décidé au dernier moment, mais elle exagère, je suis certaine qu'elle a passé la nuit à la regarder dormir !_

_- Mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de dormir, apparemment il y a eu une petite fête ici hier soir …_

_- Je m'en doutai ! On ne peut pas faire confiance en tes sœurs Edward!_

_- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien ! Que veux-tu, elles sont comme ça !_

_- Je vais leur passer un savon ! C'est fini, plus de nuit avec Alice et Rose pour Nessie !_

_Comme en réponse à ce que je venais de dire, Alice arriva et me tira la langue. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir, quoi que je dise elle ne m'écouterait pas. _

_- Nessie se réveille, je vais la chercher ! Edward avais décidément les sens plus développés que les miens ! _

_De retour avec nous la petite dans les bras, il se tourna vers Jacob et lui proposa une partie de chasse._

_Nessie n'avait pas l'air décidée, mais Jacob la prit par les sentiments en tournant une fois de plus la chasse en jeu._

_Notre fille était radieuse, comme si sa courte nuit n'avait pas eu lieu._

_- Tu viens embrasser maman ? Tu m'as tant manqué !_

_Elle fut aussi tôt entre mes bras. Je n'eus même pas à lui demander de me montrer sa soirée en compagnie de ses tantes, car elle posa sa main sur ma joue et tout défila dans ma tête. Je m'attendais à pire, mais heureusement que la villa n'avait pas de voisin, sinon, mes beaux parents auraient eu quelques problèmes…_

_- Tu t'es bien amusée à ce que je vois !_

_La petite affirma d'un air joyeux._

_- Notre fille est une vrai noctambule ! S'exclama Edward._

_Bien sur, la situation l'amusait beaucoup. J'étais seule face à tous !_

_- Bon, on va chasser !_

_Ma diversion ne pouvait que fonctionner, je ne voulais plus parler de la nuit de ma fille !_

_- On y va !_

_**********_

_Le jeu débuta à peine entré dans la forêt. Jake se mit à courir et entraina Nessie dans sa course._

_Nous tombâmes alors sur Jasper, Emmett et Rose, ils revenaient de leur chasse, eux aussi avaient organisé ça en prévoyance du long voyage…_

_- Alors, il y a des proies intéressantes aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je._

_- Comme d'habitude petite sœur, comme d'habitude ! Quelques cerfs, Emmett avait l'air déçu ... J'espère qu'au Massachusetts il y aura mieux que ça !_

_- Oui, je suis bien d'accord ! _

_Jasper plus que les autres avait du mal avec les herbivores, les prédateurs avaient un meilleur goût. Quand à Rose, elle avait l'air stressée par le déménagement._

_- Amusez vous bien ! Vous venez on a encore beaucoup à faire !_

_Jake et Nessie avaient déjà en vue leur proie, une petite heure nous suffit pour être rassasiés. _

_J'étais fière de moi, j'arrivais à chasser sans ruiner mes vêtements, ou en tout cas, j'étais loin de la robe en lambeaux de la première fois…_

_Sur le retour, une petite course fût organisée, et comme à notre habitude, nous laissâmes Nessie arriver la première à la villa._

_- Alice et Rose t'attendent Bella, toi aussi Nessie ! Vous devez vous faire belles pour le voyage ! Esmé était venue nous accueillir._

_- Merci Esmé, on y va tout de suite._

_Se faire belles pour une journée sur la route ! J'avoue que le concept m'échappait, mais il amusait beaucoup Edward. C'est résignée que je me rendis à l'étage, suivant ma fille. Edward resta discuter avec Jake, Emmett et Jasper des derniers préparatifs. Nous avions prévu de faire un arrêt chez Charlie pour lui dire au revoir._

_Une fois prêtes, le départ se fit rapidement, ma nouvelle famille n'était pas du tout démonstrative. Après avoir serré chacun de nous dans leurs bras et nous avoir souhaité bonne route, Esmée et Carlisle nous regardèrent partir. Edward, Nessie, Jake et moi nous rendîmes chez mon père. Les autres prirent la route pour Dartmouth, ils étaient si changés que la Volvo les rattraperait en un rien de temps malgré notre détour._

_**********_

_Je soupçonnais Charlie d'avoir attendu derrière la porte, car à peine arrivés, il était déjà sorti pour nous accueillir. Il avait l'air heureux, sa fille à l'université, c'était pour lui une grande fierté._

_- Alors les enfants, c'est le départ, vous abandonnez Forks !_

_- Bonjours Charlie !_

_Jake était déjà à côté de lui alors qu'Edward et moi étions occupés à sortir Nessie de son siège auto._

_- Bonjour papa ! Comme promis, on est là pour te dire au revoir !_

_- Vous entrez un moment ?_

_Je me tournai vers Edward, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, il savait que j'avais besoin de ce moment._

_- Tu me donnes ma petite fille ?_

_- Oui, bien sur papa ! Tu as vu, elle a toujours la poupée avec elle, elle l'adore !_

_- Coucou ma petite Nessie ! Alors, tu pars en voyage ? Tu vas beaucoup me manquer ! Mais dis moi, tu n'as pas encore grandie depuis hier ?!_

_Son regard sur ma fille était si tendre, les larmes auraient pu m'en couler._

_- Sue vous a fait des gâteaux pour la route ! Elle est passée ce matin me les déposer._

_- Tu la remercieras de notre part, elle est si gentille, et remercies la également de prendre soin de toi, au moins je suis certaine que tu ne mourras pas de faim !_

_- Tu exagères Bella, ma cuisine n'est pas si terrible !_

_- Oui, et bien il n'y a que toi pour y croire !_

_Nous étions dans la cuisine, encore un lieu plein de souvenir…_

_- Papa, tu me rends Nessie, je veux monter dans ma chambre avec elle._

_- Pas de problème. Tu sais, tu seras toujours ici chez toi…_

_- Oui papa, merci._

_- On part dans dix minutes Bella, je ne veux pas que les autres prennent trop d'avance pour pouvoir les rattraper._

_Je laissai donc les hommes à la cuisine et montai avec ma fille. Bien que beaucoup de mes affaires n'y soient plus, la pièce était réconfortante. Ma chambre… Combien de nuits avais-je passé dans les bras d'Edward sur ce lit? Tout cela était si loin et si proche en même temps._

_- Tu es triste maman ?_

_Heureusement que Charlie ne pouvait rien entendre d'où il était._

_- Oui, un peu, mais tout ira bien, le principal c'est que toi et ton papa soyez avec moi._

_Nessie m'enlaça, m'apportant tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait m'offrir._

_- Bon, on va dire au revoir à papi ?_

_Dans la cuisine, la bonne humeur semblait de rigueur, j'entendais mes trois hommes rire de bon cœur._

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_- Rien de particulier Bella, juste quelques anecdotes sur toi, je me suis dit qu'Edward aimerait en savoir quelques unes !_

_- Ben tien ! Bon, on va arrêter de discuter sur mon compte et partir avant que les autres ne soient arrivés à Dartmouth!_

_- Je vous accompagne à la voiture ! Bella, n'oublies pas les gâteaux !_

_- Oui, merci papa._

_Le départ était imminent et très douloureux pour moi. Charlie déposa un baisser sur le front de Nessie qui attendait patiemment dans son siège, puis il se tourna vers moi._

_- Vous allez me manquer !_

_- Toi aussi papa._

_- Edward, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de ces deux princesses ! Je compte également sur toi Jake !_

_- Je vous le promets Charlie, elles sont les deux personnes les plus importantes de toute ma vie._

_- Ouais, idem ! Charlie vous savez que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les protéger !_

_- Euh… Oui, bon, bonne route, faites attention à vous, ne roulez pas trop vite !_

_Charlie n'appréciait pas que Jake fasse allusion aux loups. Il n'avait toujours pas complètement digéré la révélation du secret et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, ne pas en entendre parler._

_- Je t'aime papa !_

_- Moi aussi ma petite fille. Donnes moi vite des nouvelles, et penses à appeler ta mère !_

_- Dés que nous arrivons, mon premier appel sera pour toi, promis !_

_Il n'aimait pas les effusions d'affection, mais je partais, alors je lui sautai dans les bras, le serrant avec précaution. Puis, je pris place sur le siège passager, à côté d'Edward. La silhouette de Charlie disparut alors que nous tournions au coin de la rue. Les paysages familiers défilèrent à une vitesse raisonnable, puis s'accélérèrent. _

_Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me tourner vers Edward._

_- Comment il va ?_

_- Ton père va bien mon amour, il s'était préparé, il savait que l'Université était une option pour nous. Il t'aime plus que tout tu sais._

_- Oui, il m'aime… Dire que j'ai manqué tant d'années…_

_- Lui aussi le regrette, il pense chaque seconde à toi et cela depuis ta naissance._

_- Je le sais maintenant…_

_Le silence s'installa, Jake et Nessie s'endormaient peu à peu. J'avais besoin de ce silence et ils le savaient. Je n'en voulais plus à Alice et Rose d'avoir fait veiller Nessie, car la route serait finalement moins longue pour elle en dormant._

_- Ils sont calmes…_

_- Ils en on besoin, on les réveillera quand nous aurons rattrapé les autres, dans une demie heure je pense. Tu veux les appeler pour savoir où ils en sont, je crois que ça fera plaisir à Alice que tu l'appelles._

_Il étouffa son rire afin de ne pas réveiller nos deux passagers._

_- Euh, que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Appelles, tu verras bien._

_- Ok._

_Je m'emparai du portable posé sur le tableau de bord et cherchai le numéro d'Alice…_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bon, je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts ? Hihihi. J'assume ! Si vous trouvez que je suis sadique, tapez 1 …**

**Notre Edward est amusé, reste à savoir pourquoi… (Oups, j'enfonce le clou là, non?)**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Je crois que c'est le plus long pour le moment, en gros 800 mots de plus que ma moyenne...****(En fait, en relisant, je rajoute, je rajoute… et on arrive à 2 voir 3 pages de plus ! Faut que je me calme !)**

**N'est-il pas mimi notre Edward? Moi je trouve en tout cas... (Un petit secret : c'est lui qui a demandé une solution à Alice afin d'avoir une nuit seul à seul avec sa douce… Quoi? Il a menti à Bella?! Pas bien!)**

**Bon, cette fois ci, ils sont bien partis !**

**Comme d'habitude, je veux tout savoir ! Alors, le petit rectangle vert…**

**A très bientôt…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore merci à tous et à toutes de lire ma fic…**

**Pour les reviews et les messages du fofo:**

**melinn-ange, Manon, laulau, vampelo, mayline, spunkittle, lexou, candi, Alexandra, Alice, , bébé23, princesse, ****lapetiotesouris****, ****Tweetounette**** et Léa : un grand merci, c'est un bonheur de lire vos petits mots…(j'adore, j'adore, j'adore !!!!!) Et désolée pour celles qui ont tapé 1, j'assume donc mon sadisme ! Lol. En plus, il y en a au moins une qui m'a affirmé que mes fins de chapitre façon torture étaient bien !!!! Hihihihi (Je ne citerai pas de nom !!! Pas de délation chez moi !)**

**En tout cas, une chose est certaine, je vous adore toutes !!!!!!!**

**Le chapitre 6 a eu pas mal de reviews, j'espère que celui-ci en aura au moins autant…**

**Bon, je me dépêche, pour le poster au plus vite… Ce chapitre n'est pas passé par la relectrice, alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de bêtises…**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

**Bonne lecture…**

_**********************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_(Je m'emparai du portable posé sur le tableau de bord et cherchai le numéro d'Alice…)_

_- Merci Bella ! (Elle avait décroché en une seconde) Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu appelles ! Avec Jake et Nessie, j'ai du mal à vous voir. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air…_

_- Exaspérée ? Enervée ? Au bord du gouffre ?_

_- Euh, ouais, un peu de tout cela…_

_- Et bien, je n'en peux plus !_

_- Euh, tu peux m'en dire plus ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment. Bon, en tout cas, on n'est pas très loin, dans une demie heure vous nous aurez rattrapé ! Dis à Edward que l'idée de la pause est géniale ! Emmett a besoin d'exercice, il est intenable ! _

_J'entendis le colosse pouffer de rire, pire qu'un gamin ! C'était bien du __"__Emmett__"__ ça ! Et alors je pensai : pauvre Alice._

_- Il fait quoi encore ?_

_- Et bien tu vois un bus de gamins de 10ans ? Toi, tu as dû vivre cela, et bien moi non, juste vu à la télévision… Emmett est un bus remplit de gamins de dix ans qui part pour un parc d'attractions ! Imagines un peu !_

_- Hum. Je vois…_

_- Et encore, les décibels que peuvent produire ces gamins, ce n'est rien comparé à Emmett, il c'est même mis à chanter tout à l'heure !_

_« Je peux te faire écouter Bella si tu veux ! Je suis très doué ! »_

_Alice souffla._

_- Dis lui de ma part…_

_- J'ai mis le haut parleur._

_-Ok. Merci Emmett, mais ce n'est pas la peine, il pleut déjà, il ne manquerait plus qu'il neige !_

_- Pfff, tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes ! Je pense sérieusement à me lancer dans la chanson !_

_- On est de nouveau que toutes les deux. Il est insupportable !_

_- J'entends ça. Bon, ben je te laisse, mais bon courage, je crois que tu en as besoin._

_- Ouais. Merci. A tout à l'heure._

_Je me tournai vers Edward, qui à n'en pas douter avait suivi ma conversation et était très amusé par le calvaire de notre petite Alice._

_- Tu pourrais un peu compatir, tu sais comme Emmett peut être incroyablement exaspèrent ! _

_- Ouais, mais tant que ça ne te touche pas ou moi, et bien je trouve ça trop hilarant !_

_- Frère indigne ! Alice m'a parlé d'une pause ?_

_- Oui, tu ne t'es peut être pas rendue compte, mais ça fait quelques heures qu'on est sur la route… Je pense qu'une pause ne peut être que bénéfique pour tous le monde._

_Non, pas des heures ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Sans même regarder l'heure, je me tournai vers Edward._

_- Quoi ? Des heures ? Mais il fallait me parler ! Je… Je suis désolée… je ne suis pas vraiment un bon copilote hein ?_

_- Ce n'est rien Bella. Tu es seulement absorbée par tout ça. Et puis Nessie et Jake ronflent, alors ça fait un bruit d'ambiance !_

_- Vas leur dire qu'ils ronflent ! Tu risques peut être ta vie…_

_- Mais tu es là pour me protéger !_

_Le calme se réinstalla, prise par les remords, je posai ma main sur celle d'Edward qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse et la pressai pour lui montrer que j'étais là, avec lui. Je restai accrochée à cette main. Quelques minutes passèrent puis, il se mit à rire._

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Alice ne mentait pas, Emmett est vraiment impossible ! Ses pensées sont plus claires maintenant que nous nous approchons._

_- Que fait-il ?_

_- Et bien, à peu près tout ce qu'il peut faire dans un endroit clôt comme l'est une voiture et tout cela pour faire craquer Alice… Sachant que c'est lui qui conduit, ça restreint les possibilités, mais crois moi, il est très inventif ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que Rosalie en ait eu mare et qu'elle ait changé de voiture !_

_- Rose a changé de voiture ?_

_- Hum. _

_- Oh… Si Rose en est arrivée là, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être terrible ! Alice est folle d'avoir accepté l'échange ! _

_- Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de Rose._

_J'imaginai la scène, je ne pus retenir mon rire, ce qui fit émerger Nessie de ses songes._

_- Pourquoi maman rigole ?_

_- Ton oncle est comique même à distance ma puce. Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Elle hochât de la tête en signe d'approbation et elle dut poser une question muette, car Edward continua à parler._

_- On va les rejoindre très bientôt. Ils ce sont arrêtés pour nous attendre. Tu peux réveiller Jacob si tu veux._

_Elle ne se fit pas prier et commença à le secouer plutôt énergiquement. Avec Nessie, c'était tout en douceur ou tout le contraire (enfin, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jake). Jacob sursauta, mais reprit sa tranquillité habituelle en quelques secondes._

_- Que ce passe-t-il ? Murmura-t-il encore tout endormi._

_- On va s'arrêter pour faire une petite pause, les autres nous attendent à la prochaine aire de repos. On y est dans quelques minutes. L'informai-je._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward se gara sur l'immense parking désert de l'aire de repos._

_Emmett apparut en un éclair, le moteur de la voiture n'était même pas éteint, je balayai les alentours du regard, heureusement, il n'y avait que nous. _

_- Bon, on change d'organisation ! On fait filles d'un côté et mecs de l'autre !_

_- Euh… Moi je reste avec Nessie ! S'exclama Jake._

_- Bon, ok, on accepte Nessie dans notre clan !_

_Peu rassurée, je me tournai encore une fois vers Edward qui affichait un air plutôt neutre._

_- Tu en penses quoi ?_

_- J'en pense que vous y gagnez au change ! Au moins, vous n'aurez pas à supporter Emmett…_

_- Bon, va pour ta proposition ! Avec son père ou Jake, je pense que Nessie pourra s'en sortir !_

_- Marché conclu !_

_Le colosse était ravi en allant retrouver Rose et Alice. _

_- Aller, dehors les filles ! La Volvo sera votre prochain carrosse !_

_Elles ne se firent pas prier pour me rejoindre près de la voiture._

_- Merci Bella, Alice et moi n'en pouvions plus ! Tu nous sauves la vie !_

_- Ne nous réjouissons pas si fort, les garçons risquent de changer d'avis ! Mais l'idée d'être la sauveuse me plaît bien !_

_Emmett poursuivit son acharnement sur Alice durant toute la pause et même les mises en grade conjuguées de Rose et Jasper ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Bizarrement, il m'avait laissé pour ainsi dire tranquille, mais je ne m'en plaignai pas. Jake et Nessie firent honneur aux gâteaux confectionnés par Sue et quand l'ordre de départ fut donné, chacun prit sa place : Edward avec Emmett, Nessie et Jake avec Jasper et enfin Alice et Rose avec moi dans la Volvo._

_Je n'eus aucun mal à suivre de 4x4 d'Emmett, non seulement parce que la vitesse ne me faisait plus peur, mais aussi parce que la Volvo était plus rapide et beaucoup moins chargée…_

_- Alors Bella, prête ? Une nouvelle maison, l'Université, que de choses nouvelles ! En tout cas laisses-moi te dire que tu vas être fabuleuse !_

_- Merci Alice._

_- De rien, je te dis seulement ce que je vois ! Et tu sais quoi, on est super contentes d'être là avec toi, pour la fin de notre petit voyage !_

_- Oui, et ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'Emmett est insupportable…_

_- Non, même pas !_

_Rose avait répliqué rapidement et nous fit un clin d'œil complice._

_C'est avec de grands éclats de rire que nous abordâmes le Massachusetts. Mon chagrin d'avoir quitté Forks et tous le monde là-bas, s'estompait petit à petit avec la route qui défilait devant nos yeux. Alice et Rose étaient de bonne compagnie, Alice lançant les sujets de conversation et Rose ne se faisant pas prier pour argumenter encore et encore._

_- Nous voilà à Dartmouth Massachusetts! Déclarai-je. _

_Nous venions de passer le panneau qui nous l'indiquait. C'est tout bête, mais le franchissement de cette ligne virtuelle me fit passer psychologiquement dans ma nouvelle vie. Je m'attardai sur le paysage qui m'était offert, le cadre était magnifique, parfait pour ouvrir un nouveau chapitre._

_- Dis moi Bella, heureusement que tu n'as pas opté pour l'Alaska, je pense que je n'aurai pas du tout aimé ! Franchement, devoir porter toute l'année des pulls montant jusqu'aux oreilles et des botes rembourrées, cela aurait été un calvaire ! Surtout que cela aurait été seulement pour sauver les apparences._

_Rose venait de me sortir de ma contemplation du paysage. Elle était toujours très franche, mais c'était un bien. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, elle avait complètement changé de comportement, devenant une sœur. C'en était donc fini de sa froideur lorsqu'elle m'avait fait comprendre que pour elle je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans sa famille... Maintenant, elle m'avait intégré et je pense même qu'elle m'aimait à sa manière._

_- Moi aussi je ne regrette pas, finis-je par répondre._

_Alice prit alors la parole._

_- On y est ! Bella, tournes à droite et prends le petit chemin._

_Sur la droite apparut le petit chemin en question, recouvert de gravillons, de grands arbres étaient alignés de chaque côté. Une forêt différente de celle de Forks, mais tout aussi rassurante et je pouvais déjà en sentir les promesses. _

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ma maison soit au milieu d'un bois ? Dis-je amusée_

_- Parce que tu es un vampire chère belle-sœur ! _

_- Ah, c'est ça ! J'avais totalement oublié ! _

_Nous ne pûmes retenir nos rires. Mais je dus me reconcentrer sur le chemin, même si mes sens étaient décuplés de part mon statut, ce n'était pas le moment de tenter le diable._

_- Alice, il y en a encore pour combien de temps ?_

_- Le chemin part sur la gauche dans un ou deux kilomètres et après c'est à deux cent mètres._

_Après finalement 2.5km, le chemin bifurqua vers la gauche et déboucha sur un grand parc au milieu duquel trônaient trois belles bâtisses. Je reconnus tout de suite laquelle était la mienne et me garai devant. Elle était époustouflante, vraiment plus belle qu'en photos. Celle d'Emmett et Rose, la plus éloignée, était… ostentatoire, comme toujours Rose avait préféré le grandiose. Celle de Jasper et Alice était simple, et un peu plus raffinée que la notre. Mais celle que je préférais été de loin celle devant laquelle je me trouvais._

_- Elle est magnifique ! _

_Voilà tout ce que je pus dire à cet instant. Alice se pencha vers moi._

_- La voir en vrai est nettement mieux que de la voir en photos, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien mieux, mais comment avez-vous réussi à trouver cet endroit ? _

_- Euh, le terrain est à nous depuis des années, en fait on a déjà vécu ici…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Edward ne voulait pas te le dire avant que l'on soit arrivé…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que votre maison est celle où ont vécu Carlisle et Esmé…_

_- Mais c'est leur maison alors !_

_- Elle n'est plus la leur, mais la votre, Esmée l'a arrangé pour vous._

_- Mais…_

_- Chut, de toute façon c'est trop tard, les papiers sont à votre nom !_

_Je fixais toujours ce cadeau et ma vision devint parfaite quand mon regard croisa Edward qui tenait notre fille dans ses bras. Le tableau était magnifique ! Je sortis de la voiture et pris la main qu'il me tendait._

_- Tu viens Bella ? Notre maison nous attend…_

_- Elle est magnifique Edward. Murmurai-je à son oreille._

_- Je l'ai choisi car elle nous ressemble…_

_- Tu es le meilleur mari qu'il puisse exister ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais Alice m'a avoué que cette maison était celle de Carlisle et Esmé._

_- Oh. Désolé…_

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être, elle est magnifique et nous ressemble je trouve._

_Je le regardai dans les yeux et m'y perdis._

_- Hum, euh… Désolé de déranger… ça vous dis que je prenne Nessie avec moi ?_

_Jacob était légèrement mal à l'aise et attendait qu'on lui confie notre fille._

_- Très bonne idée Jake ! Tu peux lui montrer ta maison, elle est juste derrière, tu verras, c'est petit, mais très beau._

_- Viens Nessie, on va laisser tes parents faire le tour de votre maison._

_Edward lui mit la petite dans les bras et on les regarda s'éloigner._

_Bien qu'elle avait dormi une bonne partie du voyage, Nessie était fatiguée par la route, elle s'était blottie contre le torse de Jacob, à deux doigts de s'endormir. Edward me ramena alors sur terre._

_- On y va Madame Cullen ?_

_- Tu me tiens ? Je sais que je ne suis plus humaine, mais on ne sait jamais, si je m'évanouissais tout à coup !_

_- Il n'y a aucun risque, je te rattraperai avant ! Et puis, de toute manière, comme je dois te porter pour passer le seuil, je vais tout simplement ne pas te reposer une fois la porte passée…_

_- Toujours la bonne solution, c'est incroyable !_

_Un sourie fendit son visage, le bonheur le faisait rayonner._

_- Toujours. Ajouta-t-il simplement._

_- Euh, où sont-ils tous passés ?_

_Je venais de m'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus là…_

_- Eux aussi ont une visite à faire…_

_- Ah… euh… oui, je suis bête !_

_- Non juste un peu… distraite._

_- Madame Cullen, puis-je ?_

_Sans même attendre ma réponse, je me retrouvai dans ses bras, sur le porche de notre maison._

_- Alors, nous voici dans l'entrée…_

_Il avait l'air soucieux, presque hésitant. Pourquoi avait-il peur que la maison ne me plaise pas, je venais de lui dire qu'elle était magnifique. Et puis, c'était notre maison, elle ne pouvait être que parfaite. Je tentai donc de le réconforter._

_- Edward, si tu aimes cette maison, je ne peux que l'aimer moi aussi, alors détends toi._

_La visite se poursuivit pièce par pièce. Après l'entrée, nous pénétrâmes dans un salon lumineux (bien que le temps ne soit pas au beau fixe et que la nuit commençait à tomber), tout était là, télévision, canapé, fauteuils, tout ressemblaient au salon de la villa. Suivie la cuisine, elle était grande et belle, mais seul Jake et Nessie en profiteraient. Une bibliothèque, comme on me l'avait assuré, elle était remplie de livres tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, il y avait également trois ordinateurs posés sur de très beaux bureaux._

_- C'est parfait, tout est parfait Edward. _

_J'étais émue et ma voix était tremblante._

_- Et bien, attends de voir l'étage !_

_En une seconde on était dans la première chambre, celle de Nessie, son petit lit avait été mis contre le mur à droite de l'entrée, dans un coin se trouvait un fauteuil et de nombreuses peluches étaient disposées un peu partout. Comme le salon, la pièce était très lumineuse. Puis nous passâmes à une salle de bain, grande, très grande ! _

_- Euh… on fait quoi dans une si grande salle de bain ?_

_Ma réflexion sembla l'amuser._

_- Moi je peux trouver des tas de choses à faire dans une si grande salle de bain !_

_- Voyons Monsieur Cullen, à quoi pensez vous donc ?_

_Sa seule réponse fut un baiser retenu._

_- Prête pour notre chambre ? Je crois que tu devrais fermer les yeux…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Fais-moi confiance._

_J'obtempérai._

_- Tu peux les ouvrir, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

_Pas un seul mot ne put sortir, il s'agissait de la réplique exacte de la chambre blanche de l'Ile d'Esmé, tout comme pour le cottage, la mère d'Edward avait fait un travail formidable… J'avais donc à Dartmouth un bout du lieu le plus fantastique qui existait sur terre._

_- Bella ? Ca va ? Dis quelque chose !_

_- Euh…c'est… euh… houa !_

_- Ca te plait alors ? Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à faire en sorte qu'elle soit identique… Esmé a été formidable._

_- Ne dis plus rien, elle est parfaite ! Tout est parfait !_

_Je plaquai mes lèvres aux siennes de toutes mes forces, mon désir prit le contrôle de mon corps._

_- Euh, Bella, il y a encore une pièce…_

_Mais il était trop tard. Encore un truc qu'il va falloir qu'on arrive à métriser, mais j'avais peu d'espoirs, car en un an les progrès n'étaient pas flagrants…_

_De toutes façons, cette autre pièce ne pouvait être que le dressing, donc, pas réellement une pièce à part entière pour moi…_

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps on était restés enfermés dans notre chambre, mais Edward fut le premier à sortir de notre osmose parfaite._

_- Mon amour, je crois qu'on est attendu…_

_- Quoi ? Qui ? Euh zut, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?_

_- On nous attend, tout le monde et euh, je ne sais pas trop depuis combien de temps…_

_Ce n'était pas possible, comment en étions nous arrivés à tout oublier encore une fois ! Faire la part des choses, c'était bien beau, mais on pourrait au moins nous donner un mode d'emploi ou quelque chose comme ça !_

_- Il faut descendre… Maintenant…_

_- Tu es certaine ? Parce que…_

_Je plaquai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres aux siennes, pour un léger baiser cette fois ci, il était hors de question que l'on replonge !_

_- Oui, je suis certaine, il faut y aller._

_Je le tirai par le bras pour le sortir du lit et nous prîmes une minute afin de reprendre une apparence convenable…_

_D'en haut des escaliers, nous parvenaient des brides de conversations (la maison semble bien insonorisée, car je ne les entendais pas de la chambre… Je pensais derechef que cela était une bonne chose)_

_- Ils sont tous là tu crois ?_

_Je m'étais arrêtée en bas de l'escalier et avais chuchoté à l'oreille d'Edward._

_- Oui, tous sans exception._

_- Oh…_

_- Courage Bella, après tout on fait ce que l'on veut, on est chez nous !_

_- Oui, mais tout de même…_

_Nous arrivâmes dans le salon, effectivement tout le monde était là et encore une fois, j'étais bien contente de ne plus être humaine… La situation était vraiment gênante…_

*****************************************************************

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Moi, j'ai eu du mal à le finaliser, j'espère qu'il vous convient…**

**Cette fois-ci, c'est Emmett qui fait des bêtises! Enfin, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est souvant soit lui, soit Alice... Pas vous? **

**Enfin à Dartmouth, bientôt la rentrée universitaire !**

**Normalement l'université n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre, mais pour le 9… (Mais je pense à souder chapitre 8 et 9... Je cogite, donc peut être un très long chapitre à venir...)**

**Un petit clic sur le bouton vert… ?**

**A très bientôt…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous et toutes !**

_**Merci pour toutes ces reviews : princesse, lexou, Léa, bellaluna, zazouisa01, **__**Butterflied75**__**,**_**lapetiotesouris, Anonyme08, candi, mayline, ****lena -lna933-****.**

**Et un grand merci au fofo adoré…**

**Merci pour les ajouts en alerte et en favori…**

**Grâce à vous toutes et tous, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : CONTINUER !**

**Voici le chapitre 8…**

**Il est un peu plus long, mais je pense que ça ne va pas vous déranger… Si ?**

**Pour l'histoire de ce chapitre, rendez-vous à la fin…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer (merci de nous avoir donné la chance de découvrir vos personnages, ils sont si attachants...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 8**_

_J'étais arrivée dans le salon, gênée, j'attendais que ça nous tombe dessus. Edward était juste derrière moi. Personne ne parla, alors non sans bafouiller et tout cela dans un murmure, je me lançai._

_- Euh... Vous... vous êtes... là depuis longtemps ?_

_Apparemment ma question devait être très drôle, voir même hilarante, car tous (sauf Nessie qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Rosalie) pouffèrent de rire._

_Alice fut, comme à son habitude, la porte parole._

_- Pas trop tôt, on pensait que vous alliez rater la rentrée ! Et euh… Heureusement qu'Esmé a fait insonoriser certaines pièces… parce qu'avec ce que j'ai pu entrevoir…_

_- Alice !_

_- Euh, je ne veux pas savoir moi!_

_Jacob n'avait évidement pas pu se retenir d'apporter sa petite touche ! C'était devenu son grand jeu, les "vous êtes visible ?" ou les "ça va me coller des cauchemars !"_

_- Tu es certain? Parce que..._

_- Alice, c'est mon dernier avertissement !_

_- Oh! Edward, du calme, tu crois sérieusement qu'elle ferait ça ? Bon sang, tu la connais, tu sais bien que non ! _

_C'est quelque paroles prononcées par Jasper furent accompagnées d'une vague d'apaisement. _

_Edward la regarda méchamment, p__uis finit par se radoucir vaincu par le don de Jasper __et je baissai les yeux (Alice et ses visions autant des fois elles étaient très utiles, autant d'autres fois, très __embarrassante_!!!) Ils nous fixaient tous, j'en étais certaine car je sentais chaque regard sur moi. Ils devaient bien rire, mais ça je ne voulais pas le vérifier... Edward prit alors les choses en mains et lança un nouveau sujet de conversation le plus loin possible de nos relations intimes.

_- La maison est superbe ! Et les vôtres vous plaisent ?_

_- Parfaites, déclara Emmett. Enfin on y a déjà vécu des années, alors la découverte… Mais je suis certain que votre chambre doit valoir le coup, vu le temps que vous avez pris pour la visiter…_

_Et voilà, faire diversion, mais c'était sans compter sur notre cher Emmett ! Je posai alors mon regard sur Edward et à mon étonnement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire._

_- Parfaite elle aussi, merci de t'en inquiéter Emmett ! Maman a fait quelque chose de magnifique, comme d'habitude._

_J'aurais dû m'en douter, Edward se sentant pris au piège était entré dans le jeu de son frère… _

_- J'espère que vous avez eu la décence de ne pas foutre en l'air tout son travail ! Maman est tellement fière de ce qu'elle fait que ce serait dommage!_

_- Tu peux toujours aller vérifier petit frère ! On fait attention au mobilier, même dans ces moments là, on est civilisés NOUS !_

_Il avait fortement insisté sur le "nous" et je donnai un regard d'excuses à Rosalie. Après tout, elle se retrouvait en quelques sortes victime dans cette histoire, je__ me mettais à sa place, même si soyons francs, toutes ces allusions étaient vraies, elle n'avait pas à subir les petits pics de son frère et de son mari…_

_- Ouais, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce que vous faites puisse détruire une chambre, donc je te crois volontiers, pas besoin de preuves Eddi!_

_- Tout le monde ne peut pas être un barbare comme toi petit frère!_

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le barbare ?!_

_- STOP ! M'écriai-je._

_Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Un combat de coqs ? A savoir qui sera le plus habile à trouver les mots les plus embarrassants pour l'autre ? _

_Ils arrêtèrent leur joute verbale et me regardèrent étonnés. __D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient tous et à mon grand soulagement, Nessie n'avait pas été réveillée par mon haussement de ton…_

_- Vous êtes en présence d'un bébé je vous rappelle ! Et un bébé très intelligent qui plus est ! Donc vous vous calmez ou sinon, vous prenez la porte!_

_- Oui M'dame !_

_Emmett se tenait au garde à vous, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Jake et Jasper. __Bougeant ma tête de droite à gauche, je finis par éclater de rire, Emmett tout en dérision, j'adorais ça…_

_- C'est mieux et c'est valable pour toi aussi Edward !_

_Avant cette phrase, il rigolait à gorge déployée, il était hors de question de lui laisser l'avantage sur son frère, il me regarda d'un air surpris, puis arbora un air plutôt satisfait. De quoi ? Peut être du fait que je prenais de l'assurance…_

_- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on fait quoi ce soir ? Demandai-je avec enthousiasme._

_- Je propose de décharger les voitures !_

_Alice, toujours le sens pratique !_

_- Quoi ? Mais vous avez fait quoi le temps que l'on était dans notre chambre ?_

_- Euh... mon amour, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de provoquer plus…_

_- Ouais petite sœur écoutes ton petit Eddi et n'oublis pas que tu as quasiment perdu toute ta force de nouveau né ! Me défier serait une erreur !_

_- Ok, Emmett… (Lâche que j'étaits!) Et bien, allons-y pour le déchargement alors !_

_Il nous fallu pas plus d'une heure pour décharger et répartir les cartons afin que chacun retrouve son propriétaire… Une fois la chose faite, il se faisait tard et tous le monde retrouva sa maison pour une nuit bien méritée._

_Jacob avait couché Nessie, la petite s'était endormie à peine posée dans son lit. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front, puis quitta la chambre. Je le suivis en silence afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et j'eus également droit à un baiser sur le front. Je le regardai aller jusqu'à sa maison et tourna les tallons afin de me rendre dans le bureau où se trouvait l'un des téléphones de la maison. Il fallait que j'appelle mon père._

_- Tu ne montes pas ?_

_Edward se tenait à la porte, juste dans mon dos et encore une fois, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver !_

_- Je serais là dans dix minutes, je vais appeler mon père, je pense que cela fait suffisamment longtemps que nous sommes partis pour qu'il ne s'alarme pas de la vitesse à laquelle on a roulé. Il doit attendre de nos nouvelles._

_- Tu as raison, je te laisse tranquille, tu me rejoins dans la chambre quand tu en auras fini ?_

_- Promis !_

_Je pris le combiné et fis le numéro._

_- Bella ? Vous êtes arrivés ?_

_- Oui, il y a peu._

_- La route a été bonne ?_

_- Très bonne, Nessie a adoré les gâteaux de Sue._

_- Je lui dirai, elle en sera très contente. Et sinon, Dartmouth ?_

_- Papa, on vient d'arriver et je t'avoue qu'on est tous supers fatigués._

_Bon, ok, seulement Nessie et Jake étaient exténués, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir les détails…_

_- Oui, je veux bien te croire, je te rappellerai dans la semaine alors, je vais te laisser retrouver ton lit._

_- Merci papa. A très bientôt._

_- Au revoir._

_Mon père était rassuré de nous savoir arrivés. La communication coupée, je montai pour retrouver mon mari dans notre chambre, sans oublier de passer par celle de Nessie pour voir si tout allait bien… _

_A mon arrivée, Edward afficha un grand sourire et tapota la partie vide du lit. Je l'y rejoignis volontiers. J'avais besoin de ses bras pour ne pas songer au lendemain…_

_Le lendemain…Je soupirai rien qu'en y pensant… Une nouvelle ville (notre nouvelle ville), Forks était loin, mais je l'avais gravé dans mon cœur silencieux, c'est grâce à cette petite ville que j'étais devenue ce que j'étais et ce que je serai à jamais. Mais ce n'était pas en m'enfonçant dans la nostalgie que j'allais avancer dans ma longue vie !_

_Dartmouth…! Voilà une grande étape à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Edward y était pour beaucoup bien sur. A l'époque, j'étais encore humaine et Edward s'agrippait à son plan de vouloir à tout prix que je le reste. Il avait donc entrepris de m'inscrire dans toutes les Universités qu'il avait pu trouver (à__ n'en pas douter, il avait dû en corrompre une bonne partie, ce qui n'était pas de mon goût...)_. N'ayant vraiment pas le choix, je m'étais donc résignée à remplir tous les dossiers qu'il m'apportait. Il espérait que je sois emballée par la poursuite de mes études et que mon plan à moi serait mis de côté. En y pensant, j'avais gagné, en quelques sortes... J'étais devenue ce que je voulais devenir, et même au-delà de ça. J'étais non seulement un vampire, mariée à Edward, j'avais une grande famille unie et aimante et surtout, j'étais mère d'une petite fille, notre fille à Edward et moi. J'avais donc plus que ce dont j'avais espéré. Aller à l'Université était une façon de remercier Edward de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

_**********_

_Au petit matin, je me trouvais dans la chambre de Nessie, la regardant dormir, tant de choses c'étaient passées en quelques jours, la pauvre enfant était exténuée. _

_- Bella, mon amour ?_

_- Oui ?_

_Edward vint m'enlacer et déposer un baiser sur ma tête._

_- Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller._

_- Oui, je le sens. Son sommeil est moins calme._

_- J'ai commencé à préparer son petit déjeuné. Aujourd'hui on a un emploi du temps chargé. On devrait pouvoir te faire visiter la ville et régler les derniers détails de notre inscription._

_- Oui, le temps semble couvert, ce sera une journée idéale pour cela. Tu as vu Jacob ?_

_- Non, il doit encore dormir, mais je te parie que dés que Nessie sera réveillée, il rappliquera !_

_- Trop prévisible pour parier… _

_Je regardais notre fille qui commençait à s'agiter._

_- Tu te rends compte, il a tout abandonné pour venir ici, c'est un chouette garçon._

_- Il l'est._

_On parlait de Jake et comme par hasard, Nessie se réveilla. Edward s'approcha du petit lit._

_- Bonjour Nessie. Tu viens avec papa ?_

_Elle lui tendit les bras encore toute endormie. Je les regardai, mes deux anges... C'était si touchant, un père et sa fille, mon mari et notre fille, fous l'un de l'autre. C'était un tableau idyllique._

_- Edward, tu es heureux ?_

_Il fut comme choqué par ma question, me fixant une minute sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Puis, il sortit de son silence._

_- Bien sur que je suis heureux ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'ai tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, et même au delà de ça : tu es ma vie, vous êtes toutes les deux ma vie ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que je pouvais ne pas l'être?_

_- Rien, je sais, c'est stupide… Moi non plus je ne pouvais rêver mieux, je vous aime de toute mon âme._

_Un bruit de porte claquées nous parvint alors (toujours très discret ce Jacob, on aurait dû faire un état des lieux avant qu'il emménage !)_

_- Jake arrive, j'avais encore raison !_

_- En même temps tu ne peux pas vraiment te tromper avec lui ! On descend l'accueillir ?_

_- Qu'en penses-tu Nessie ?_

_- Jacob arrive ! S'écria-t-elle._

_- Et bien, vu ton enthousiasme, je pense que la réponse est oui!_

_Arrivés en bas, Jake frappa à la porte et Nessie se précipita pour lui ouvrir, elle__ atteignait à peine la poignée et avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds._ Jacob eut à peine le temps de rentrer qu'elle lui sautait dessus. 

_- Entres, Edward vous prépare un petit déj' à la cuisine, si vous avez des exigences particulières, allez y maintenant… je vous rejoins dans une minute !_

_- Ok !..._

_Je me dirigeai vers le bureau, il m'était si facile (en me concentrant) de tout entendre, que j'avais parfois l'impression que les conversations ce passées derrière moi. _

_- Alors ma Nessie, tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Oui, on déjeune ?_

_- J'ai une faim de loup !..._

_- Bonjour Jake, je vous ai posé vos assiettes sur la table. Tu t'occupes d'elle, il faut faire attention à ce qu'elle mange, je vais voir ce que fait Bella. _

_- Pas de problème ! C'est quoi le programme ?_

_- On doit passer à Dartmouth pour finaliser nos inscriptions et on visitera la ville après, tu es partant ?_

_- Toujours ! _

_- C'est entendu alors !_

_Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il était dans le bureau et me massait délicatement les épaules._

_- J'ai laissé Nessie et Jacob au petit déjeuné._

_- Oui, je sais. Hum, je veux juste envoyer un mail à ma mère, je préfère ne pas l'appeler, il y en aurait pour des heures. Tu as prévenu tes parents que nous étions arrivés ?_

_- Non, pourquoi ? _

_- Ils pourraient s'inquiéter…_

_- Bella, s'inquiéter pour sept vampires et un loup ? T'es sérieuse là ?_

_- En même temps, avec ma malchance…_

_- Bella…_

_- Désolée, juste une vielle habitude… Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de ce lien ?_

_- Notre lien est différent, tu as l'éternité pour comprendre…_

_- L'éternité… _

_Songeuse, je me replongeai dans l'écriture de mon message, Edward resta à côté de moi, me donnant un baiser de temps en temps. _

_Le déménagement, le voyage, la nouvelle maison… Je pense que je n'avais rien oublié, de toute façon je pouvais faire confiance à ma mère pour me rappeler à l'ordre si c'était le cas. Peu de temps après les ennuis avec les Volturi, Renée m'avait appris que Phil avait décroché un super contrat chez les Dodgers de Los Angeles (une très grande équipe de la ligue majeure de baseball), elle était vraiment très occupée par cette nouvelle carrière, mais pourtant, elle trouvait toujours du temps pour de me harceler de mails._

_- Envoyé ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Il faudra que je prenne le temps de donner des nouvelles à Angela aussi, ça fait si longtemps._

_- Tu en auras tout le temps ce soir, en attendant, tu ferais bien d'aller préparer Nessie avant qu'Alice et Rose arrivent pour le faire…_

_- Tu as tout à fait raison, ce serait un très gros risque ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attire plus les regards qu'un bébé __"__normal__"…__ Euh... Tu crois que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, elle n'a jamais vu d'autres humains que Charlie, Sue, Billy et les copines de garçons de la meute…_

_- Elle tient de toi Bella, ça ne peut que bien ce passer._

_- Oui, mais moi-même je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver alors…_

_- Chut, ça ira._

_Un sourire réconfortant fendit son visage et c'est avec difficultés que je quittai la pièce, me rendant dans la cuisine où le petit déjeuné venait de se terminer._

_**********_

_Pendant que Jake et moi habillons Nessie d'une tenue __"__passe partout__"__, Edward accueillit Jasper et Alice, cette dernière était apparemment de très bonne humeur, puis peu de temps après il ouvrit la porte à Rose et Emmett, ce dernier était quant à lui surexcité par le programme de la journée, on l'entendait venter les mérites sportifs de notre Université comme si il était l'un de ces jeunes que l'on croise aux journées portes ouvertes._

_Me reconcentrant sur ma fille, je la fis tourner sur elle-même._

_- Jake, tu en penses quoi ? Une enfant __"normale" ?_

_- Elle est parfaite! Parée pour affronter le monde !_

_Elle était à croquer! Vêtue d'un simple jean, d'un petit pull bleu et de chaussures assorties. Je lui avais mis deux petites barrettes dans les cheveux. Elle nous faisait un défilé privé, comme ses tantes lui avaient appris, puis d'un coup, elle fila vers l'escalier pour retrouver les autres dans le salon. On la suivit en prenant notre temps, un petit moment __"__seul à seul__"__ avec mon meilleur ami n'était pas de refus..._

_- Tu as appelé ton père ? Demandai-je à Jacob._

_- Non, mais je sais que tu as appelé le tien, alors pas de soucis, ça arrivera à ses oreilles !_

_- Jake !_

_- Oui, plus tard !_

_- Ok… Jake ?_

_- Oui, maman ?_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel._

_- Merci d'être là._

_- Que veux-tu, une vie de servitude Bella, je n'ai pas le choix !_

_Il me fit un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire… On pénétra dans le salon._

_- Nessie ! Viens faire voir à tata Rose comme tu es belle !_

_Elle défila à nouveau, on allait en faire un mannequin si ça continuait ainsi !_

_- Bonjour ! _

_- Salut Bella ! Salut Jacob ! Bon, petite sœur, Jasper vient de me dire que tu es angoissée par notre sortie, je peux donc te confirmer que tout va bien ce passer !_

_- Euh, Alice, je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas voir ma fille et si elle ne résistait pas…_

_- Je ne la vois pas elle, mais nous si, tu veux que tout ce passe bien et Nessie sait ce qu'elle doit faire ou ne pas faire, je pense que je peux en déduire raisonnablement que tout ira bien !_

_- Désolée. Je me sens bête tu sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, un reste de ma vie d'avant je suppose, je suis une inquiète compulsive ! Alors, il n'y a aucun risque ? Ni pour Nessie, ni pour moi ?_

_Alice leva les yeux au ciel et des sourires compréhensifs fleurirent sur toutes les lèvres._

_- Bon, on y va ?! Je suis pressé de revoir Dartmouth!_

_- D'ailleurs Emmett, tu peux dire merci à ma femme pour ça !_

_- Pff, je serai revenu avec ou sans elle ! Aller les enfants, il est temps ! Dartmouth nous voilà !_

_- Avec un tel enthousiasme, je suis certain que tout le monde va être terrorisé par ton arrivée !_

_Edward savait ce qu'il fallait dire à Emmett pour qu'il parte au quart de tour, les chamailleries allaient donc reprendre de plus belle !_

_- C'est ça et tu crois qu'en voyant ta tête ils ne vont pas avoir peur ?_

_Et voilà ! Mais finalement, c'était un bien, car la perche était trop facile à attraper pour que je ne le fasse pas._

_- Euh, Emmett ? Je dois t'avouer que quand je suis arrivée à Forks, j'ai eu plus peur de toi que d'Edward ! _

_J'avais pris un risque et m'attendais à en pâtir sur le champ. Mais je fus étonnée de voir Emmett rigoler._

_- Je me suis toujours dit que tu avais de drôles de goûts, chère Bella !_

_Rêvais-je ? En tout cas, il valait mieux en arrêter là, je décidai donc de donner l'ordre de départ._

_Nous partîmes à deux voitures, j'étais très contente de ne pas avoir à supporter Emmett et je n'étais pas la seule…_

_Sortis de la forêt, la ville nous apparue dans toute sa splendeur. Différente de Forks, moins accueillante peut être, mais cela était certainement dû au fait que ce que je voyais m'était inconnu._

_Le paysage défilait devant mes yeux, des bâtiments neufs se mêlaient à d'autres plus anciens, quelques espaces de verdure, des boutiques… Après tout, ce n'était qu'une ville comme les autres, elle était devant moi et m'ouvrait ses bras, il fallait que je lui donne une chance comme je l'avais fait pour Forks en acceptant de m'y installer. Nous passâmes devant de très jolis édifices, puis soudain l'Université de Dartmouth apparue, grandiose et intimidante, l'angoisse s'empara de moi, j'étais une nouvelle fois tétanisée. Trop grand, trop de monde, trop…trop. Et l'odeur du sang, qui ne m'avait jamais dérangé, m'assaillit et pour la première fois, je sentis ma faiblesse, notre faiblesse. _

_Edward n'avait pas ressenti mon mal-être et il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, je devais le préserver et faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi._

_- Bella, voici notre Université ! Ca change du lyvée de Forks !_

_Un Edward blasé, il était passé par tant d'universités différentes. Moi, ce que j'avais sous les yeux, c'était une grande bâtisse intimidante terrifiante. J'avais pourtant l'habitude, mon lycée en Arizona était plutôt immense. Il faut dire que la douleur qui s'accentuait dans ma gorge ne m'aidait pas à apprécier le cadre…_

_On était garé sur le parking réservé aux étudiants, Emmett trouva une place non loin de nous._

_- Prêtes madame Cullen ? _

_- Non, je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir faire des études… En tout cas, cette année…_

_- Oh, je n'ai pas tout laissé à la réserve pour entendre dire que tu ne veux plus aller à l'Université !!!_

_Je me retournai vers Jake lui lançant un regard que je voulais assassin, mais il avait raison…_

_- Ecoutes Bella, on sera là, tu peux compter sur nous. Tu crois qu'on aurait insisté pour venir si on n'avait pas eu confiance en toi ?_

_Je m'en voulais de leur faire subir mon stress et je m'en voulais encore plus en ce qui concernait le pauvre Jasper et son don, il allait me détester de lui infliger ça._

_Alice ouvra ma porte et me prit par la main pour m'extirper de la voiture._

_- Aller Bella, on a plein de choses à faire !_

_- Alice, doucement !_

_Elle me fit un grand sourire et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille._

_- Je sais ce que tu as ressenti en arrivant et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tout ira bien. Fais-moi confiance. C'est difficile, mais penses à autre chose. Au shopping par exemple !_

_- Tu es sérieuse là ?_

_- Euh, ben ça marche pas mal avec moi… Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Oui, j'avais confiance en elle, mais en moi… Moi, j'avais que deux idées en tête, trouver une proie facile ou aller me cacher (il fallait que j'opte pour la deuxième). Comme je le redoutais, Jasper avait dû ressentir mon angoisse, car une vague de bien-être me submergea à son arrivée prés de moi… Tous le monde nous avaient rejoint et attendaient que je sois prête. _

_- Je reste avec Nessie, on va visiter le campus ! Bon courage Bella !_

_J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir avoir ma fille avec moi, mais déjà que notre arrivée serait certainement remarquée, cela n'était pas prudent._

_- On se donne rendez-vous à la voiture dans une demie heure, prends soin de Nessie. _

_Edward me prit la main et commença à vouloir aller vers le bâtiment administratif. _

_- Edward, attends…_

_J'avais besoin d'un moment à moi, un moment pour construire ma carapace…_

_- Jake, laisses moi prendre Nessie dans mes bras une minute…_

_Il s'approcha et me mit la petite dans les bras. Son contact était un calment pour moi, j'étais courageuse pour elle. Elle méritait d'avoir une maman forte, elle serait ma bouée de sauvetage, celle à qui penser pour combattre la tentation. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais prête, enfin, autant que faire ce peut, ça promettait pour la rentrée… Je déposai un baiser sur le front de ma fille et Jake la récupéra. J'inspirai et expirai profondément avant de commencer à avancer._

_Le bâtiment était encore plus intimidant maintenant que je me trouvais à quelques mètres de lui. Edward me tenait par la taille et Alice par la main. Les gens se retournaient déjà sur notre passage, c'est dans les moments comme celui-ci que le don d'Edward m'aurait été utile. Je levai la tête vers lui, il dut me comprendre, car il resserra son étreinte et me glissa dans l'oreille quelques unes des pensées des personnes que nous croisions : _

_«Houa, dit donc, les filles cette année… », «Ils sont si étranges… », « Il faut absolument que je fasse en sorte de faire leur connaissance, je me demande quels cours ils vont suivre… », « Je me demande si ils sont en couples, on dirait oui… », « Super, encore des gravures de mode ! », « Une secte dans la ville de Dartmouth, je veux bien y adhérer moi ! », « Note pour moi-même, larguer ce pauvre Ryan ! Il y a beaucoup mieux à Dartmouth cette année ! »…_

_- Tient, il y en a déjà un qui me déteste… Il pense que tu serais mieux dans ses bras que dans les miens… C'est si beau de rêver…_

_Ca l'amusait beaucoup et cette petite lecture eu le don de m'apaiser._

_- Tes bras sont les seuls que je veux autour de moi. Je t'aime._

_J'avais dit ces mots en chuchotant, de manière à ce que seul lui en profite (enfin, lui et notre groupe de vampires…) Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, au moins, les gens qui nous observaient n'auraient plus de doutes, on était bien en couple. L'envie de sang s'estompait peu à peu, mais la brulure de ma gorge était toujours présente et me rappelait à l'ordre, heureusement qu'Edward me tenait fermement…_

_- C'est là ! Ca va être marrant de voir leur tête en nous voyant débarquer tous les six dans le bureau ! _

_Emmett n'avait pas quitté son humeur joyeuse. Il frappa par trois fois à la porte blanche sur laquelle était vissé un écriteau nous indiquant qu'il s'agissait du bureau des admissions._

_- Entrez !_

_Une voix féminine venait de nous inviter à entrer. Edward prit la direction des opérations sans desserrer son étreinte et je l'en remerciai, de plus, si Emmett avait pris la parole, je pense que la pauvre secrétaire aurait fini par partir en courant au bout de quelques minutes de face à face._

_- Bonjour Madame, je suis Edward Cullen, voici Isabella, Alice et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, nous venons pour les derniers détailles de nos inscriptions._

_La femme n'avait pas encore levé la tête. La pauvre pensai-je, elle va avoir un choc. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, sur son nez était posée une paire de lunettes de vue ronde et ses cheveux étaient retenus sur le sommet de sa tête en un chignon bien serré. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _

_- Oui… Euh… inscription…_

_Elle semblait vouloir se ressaisir, mais n'y parvenant pas elle continua à nous parler la tête baissée._

_- Voilà, vos dossiers sont bien là, elle fit les dernières vérifications… Vos frais ont été réglé pour l'année et tous les papiers sont en ordre… C'est parfait. Je vous donne donc vos emplois du temps ainsi que ce papier qui va vous permettre de faire faire vos cartes d'étudiants. Je vais donc vous demander de vous rendre à l'étage, les cartes sont faites bureau 365, au troisième étage._

_Edward prit les feuilles que la femme lui tendait, puis nous les distribua._

_- Merci, bonne journée madame._

_Elle leva les yeux et ne put que balbutier un pauvre merci et en baissant les yeux un petit au revoir. Nous sortîmes du secrétariat pour nous rendre au bureau que l'on venait de nous indiquer. _

_- La pauvre, elle était si troublée…_

_- Houa, je crois qu'elle fait partie du top cinq ! _

_La scène avait donc beaucoup plu à Emmett. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et je me retournai vers son frère pour le regarder, il avait un top cinq des personnes les plus intimidées par notre présence ? Et bien, j'aurais donné une fortune pour savoir à quelle place il m'avait mis lors de notre rencontre…_

_- Bon, plus que les cartes et nous pourrons aller rejoindre Jacob et Nessie. Ca va Bella ?_

_Edward posa son regard sur moi et j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Il m'entraina vers les étages. De plus en plus de gens nous fixaient et la lecture reprit. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas forcement que des mauvaises critiques. Bien évidement, la jalousie était plus que dominante, mais je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, après tout, moi aussi j'étais passé par là…_

_Dernière étape, bureau 365… Ce fut un jeune homme qui nous accueillit, certainement un étudiant... Il était grand et mince. Son regard ce posa sur chacun de nous, il semblait avoir beaucoup moins de mal à soutenir nos regards que la femme des admissions._

_- Bonjour, c'est pour vos cartes d'étudiants ? Je vais vous demander de me donner votre papier d'inscription sur lequel il y a votre numéro et de vous assoir sur cette chaise, pour que je puisse prendre la photo. Je dois vous prévenir qu'en cas de perte de votre carte, en refaire une vous en coutera dix dollars. Cette carte vous permettra d'avoir accès à toutes les infrastructures du campus..._

_Il avait une métrise parfaite de lui-même (il faudrait que je lui demande si il avait pris des cours pour ça…), c'est bien la première personne que je croisais et qui n'ouvrait pas grands les yeux._

_Nous passâmes donc chacun notre tour devant l'objectif et dix minutes plus tard on était de nouveau dans les couloirs sous les regards toujours aussi surpris des autres étudiants. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : retrouver ma fille au plus vite… Et accessoirement, éloigner toute tentation de moi, ça promettait pour la rentrée ! C'est certain, ma famille allait avoir du boulot pour les prochains jours, une Bella dans le doute n'était pas de très bonne compagnie…_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alors, pour la petite histoire, à la base il ne devait pas à y avoir de passage "Université" dans ce chapitre, alors j'ai redécoupé les chapitres que j'avais d'avance… (ça explique qu'il soit plus long...)J'avais une envie irrépressible de vous montrer tout ça maintenant ! **

**(Ce chapitre n'a pas bronché, mais le suivant fait un peu la tête… Enfin, je vais le soigner au plus vite !mdr)**

**Alors ? Encore sadique ? Et ce chapitre ? **

**Bon, visiblement, Bella a tout de même un petit faible pour le sang humain ! Moi je dis: ça rend un peu justice à notre petit Jasper !**

**Voilà, un petit aperçu de l'Université ! Ca vous a plu ?**

**Mon vrai délire sur cette fic arrive bientôt !!! Hourra !!!! (En principe dans trois chapitres maxi ! Ben oui, j'suis perdue avec ces redécoupages moi !)**

**Bon, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert… (S'il vous plait…)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et tous les reviewers…**

**Petit tour des com' :**

**mayline ****: merci, contente que ce que j'écris te plaise… Je suis d'accord avec toi : ****"****dans chaque force il y a aussi des faiblesses****"****, et il n'y a pas de raisons pour que Bella y coupe…**

**vampelo ****: Elo, c'est simple : JE T'ADORE et j'adore ce que tu fais (Dessins et écrits… je suis Fan !) J'espère ne jamais te décevoir ! (Et euh… un grand merci pour ma pub… Tu peux continuer ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! hihi)**

**Lafan15 ****: une grand merci, contente que tu l'ais découverte et qu'elle te plaise. Ta review et tes com' sur le fofo m'ont fait super plaisir ! **

**Anaïs83 ****: un grand merci pour avoir donné une chance à ma fic, contente qu'elle te plaise… Vive Elo et le fofo !**

**lexou ****: de mieux en mieux… ben j'espère que ça va continuer ! Pour mon côté sadique, tu vois, je peu faire des efforts… :- ) . Merci pour ta review !**

**bébé23 ****: moi aussi je veux faire bronzette ! (euh en fait non, peau trop fragile…) Contente que tu ais pris un peu de temps dans tes vacances pour me lire et contente que ça te plaise. Moi j'adore lire tes reviews !**

**Tara Baxter Cullen****: merci pour ta review, et oui, Emmett restera Emmett, mais heureusement, car on l'aime comme ça… Et avec Edward, relation entre frère idéale (enfin, de mon point de vue…)**

**katner ****: merci pour ta review…**

**bellardtwilight****: ravie que tu adore, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant…**

**lapetiotesouris****: merci pour ta review, ce n'était pas vraiment la rentrée, mais un bon aperçu de l'Université (rentré euh, pas pour ce chapitre, Bella a quelques petites chose à faire avant et je commence à introduire un petit truc…)**

**Léa ****: merci beaucoup pour ta review… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…**

**Alice: merci**

**jesscullen : merci, la suite est là!**

**Bon, le tour est fait, place au nouveau chapitre… (Plus de relectrice, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles…)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait tellement plaisir et ça booste pour la suite…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

_****************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_On arriva rapidement à la voiture, où Jake et Nessie nous attendaient déjà. Edward ne desserra son étreinte qu'une fois que nous étions proches de notre fille._

_J'étais plutôt fière de moi, tout avait été du mieux possible. Au moins, je n'avais pas le meurtre d'un étudiant sur la conscience et cela je le devais à mon mari et à mon petit lutin…_

_- Alors, les enfants, officiellement étudiants de Dartmouth ? _

_- Jake, tu as devant toi Madame Bella Cullen étudiante de Dartmouth ! Elle n'est pas parfaite notre petite étudiante ?_

_- Euh si, si tu le dis._

_Il me fit un grand sourire et me mit Nessie dans les bras. Elle me félicita à sa manière, en posant sa petite main tiède sur ma joue froide. Le campus défila ensuite comme si j'en avais moi-même fait le tour. Elle insista sur certains lieux, j'en déduisis alors que c'était les coins qu'elle avait préféré. Elle me montra également le regard des gens et semblait préoccupée par les bavardages qu'elle avait surpris. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, elle qui ne cherchait qu'à apprendre de se qui l'entourait, là elle avait devant elle l'humanité dans toute sa splendeur. _

_Quand elle eut fini, Edward lui donna un baiser sur le front. Et ce fut au tour de Jacob de nous donner son sentiment._

_- Le campus est super en tout cas, Nessie adore ! Par contre, pas très discrets les gens ici vous auriez vu comment ils nous mataient ! Rassurez-moi, je n'ai rien sur le visage ?_

_- Peut-être qu'un colosse indien avec une petite fille très pale dans les bras n'est pas très courant dans le coin…_

_- En tout cas, non tu n'as absolument rien ! On a remarqué nous aussi et crois moi, pour moi c'est bien pire, parce que j'entends ce qu'ils pensent. !_

_Jacob eut un regard de compassion qui bizarrement sonnait faux, j'étais persuadée que cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, car le don d'Edward l'avait toujours un peu énervé._

_- Ed' tu nous suis ? _

_Emmett s'impatientait, à côté de son 4x4. Edward me regarda comme si il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.._

_- Bella, si tu veux on peut rentrer à la maison, on n'est pas obligé de visiter la ville aujourd'hui…_

_J'aurais dû dire : __"__non, c'est bon, allons visiter Dartmouth__"__. C'était ce que lui souhaitait, mais là je n'en avais pas la force, pas le courage. Alors pour une fois, j'écoutai mon corps et mon cœur._

_- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Vous rentrez vous aussi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers les autres._

_- Non, on va faire un tour, on se retrouve plus tard chez vous ?_

_- Ok, à tout à l'heure._

_La voiture me fit l'impression d'un cocon, plus de pression, tout c'était bien passé (je me répétai inlassablement ces quelques mots), je me rendis alors compte que mon corps entier était tendu, car il se relâcha d'un seul coup. Mes peurs c'étaient envolées et ne réapparaitraient pas avant quelques jours (le temps pour moi de me forger un bouclier hermétique contre mon envie le sang ?) Finalement, malgré ma peur et ma soiffe, je me sentais triomphante. Je me disais qu'avec Edward à mes côtés, je pouvais tout faire, je ne devais plus avoir de craintes, il serait toujours là, avec moi, pour moi. _

_**********_

_En arrivant à la maison, Nessie et Jake se jetèrent littéralement sur le frigo. Croyez-moi, un loup, il vaut mieux l'avoir en photo qu'à table… Edward faisait manger Nessie, c'était l'un des seuls moyens que l'on avait trouvé pour qu'elle ne rechigne pas à manger comme une humaine. Mais ce n'était pas pour nous déplaire, il était même difficile pour de laisser sa place. Ca la ramenait en quelques sortes à ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une enfant. _

_Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques heures, attendant le reste de la famille et finalement, nous étions sur le point de partir tout les quatre à la découverte des bois environnants, quand tout le monde revint de la visite de la ville. Alice et Rose avaient dû faire des heureux chez les commerçants de Dartmouth, car elles étaient chargées de sacs en tous genres._

_- Et bien, les filles, je vois que vous avez dévalisé les boutiques !_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, il y en a pour Nessie et également pour toi !_

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais, tu va voir ce que l'on t'a ramené, tu vas adorer !_

_Ouais, adorer, ce n'était pas gagné ! Quel besoin avaient-elles de faire ça ? J'avais déjà de quoi vêtir la côte Ouest toute entière et ce pour cinq ans minimum ! Mon dressing ne pouvait plus accueillir un seul vêtement supplémentaire!_

_Elles s'installèrent dans notre salon et distribuèrent leurs trouvailles. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'une cinquantième paire de chaussures, d'une dizaine de pulls (tous fait d'étoffes rares et couteuses) et de quatre tailleurs ? Elles étaient impossibles! Alice, qui avait réponse à tout, avait contré tous mes arguments et m'avait même certifié que si j'en avais trop, je n'avais qu'à me débarrasser du surplus, sa grande théorie était qu'un vêtement devait être porté le moins de fois possible… Je pensais alors que les propriétaires de boutiques huppées devaient vénérer ce petit bout de femme._

_Elles poursuivirent en voulant faire une séance d'essayage, mais là, c'était au dessus de ce que je pouvais supporter aujourd'hui. Il se faisait tard et Nessie devait manger et aller se coucher. Il fallait une diversion. _

_- Et si on allait visiter les environs ?! On allait y aller quand vous êtes revenus._

_Elles acceptèrent sans rechigner. La crise était-elle passée ? Ou juste repoussée ? Dans les deux cas, j'y échappais pour ce soir ! Mais il restait un souci._

_- Ok ! Bon, euh… Jake, tu peux rester avec Nessie ? Je pense qu'elle doit être fatiguée, donc pas de chasse, mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut au frigo._

_- Pas de problème Bella, je la fait manger, brossage des crocs et dodo! Amusez-vous bien !_

_- Des crocs ?_

_- Ouais pourquoi ? Il me fit un grand sourire._

_Je soupirai et me tournai vers le reste de la famille qui n'attendait que mon signal pour sortir de la maison._

_Les garçons prirent pas mal d'avance, tout le monde avait besoin de se défouler et tout particulièrement Emmett et Edward qui depuis hier soir ne manquaient pas une occasion de se chamailler. Je m'en voulus de laisser Jake à la maison pour surveiller ma fille, mais il n'avait pas semblé déçu de ne pas profiter de la promenade. _

_La nature environnante était peu différente de celle autour de Forks, elle était aussi verte et luxuriante. Des races d'arbres différentes, des fleures, des champignons… Un espace boisé tenant toutes ses promesses._

_Jasper et Emmett étaient ravis, le gibier y était plus abondant et surtout plus diversifié._

_- Edward, je suis certain qu'il y a des pumas, j'en ai flairé un à une dizaine de kilomètres ! Fit remarquer Emmett._

_- Oui, je sens ça ! Mais je n'ai pas senti de grizzlis ! Dommage pour toi ! _

_- Ouais, pas grave, je chasserai tes proies ! Le seul inconvénient c'est que les pumas sont moins amusants, ils répondent à peine ! Tout comme toi en fait !_

_Edward partit alors à la poursuite d'Emmett, Rose et moi regardions de loin les jeux de nos hommes (de vrai gamins quand ils s'y mettaient), tandis qu'Alice et Jasper se promenaient calmement main dans la main. Leur complicité était si émouvante, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se montrer exubérants, pas besoin de parler ou de faire des gestes pour se prouver leur amour, leurs regards suffisaient. Les visages que j'avais devant moi étaient si paisibles, aucune comparaison avec ceux auxquels nous avions eu droit il y a à peine quelques mois. La rencontre avec les Volturi semblait ne pas avoir laissé de traces. Ma famille respirait le bonheur et je me promis alors de tout faire pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Et mon vœux serait exaucé, il le fallait…_

_- Hey, il y a des traces de vampires par là !_

_Une vague de peur m'envahit. Puis la panique._

_- Jasper ? Tu as reconnu quelqu'un? Ce n'est pas Démétri ? Jasper, parles s'il te plait!_

_J'avais dit cela si rapidement, que je me demandai si il avait compris, mais c'était un vampire, bien sur que c'était le cas ! Il fallait que je me calme, des traces, c'était finalement anodin, mais avec les Volturi à l'affut, j'étais devenue limite paranoïaque..._

_- Non je ne peux pas déterminer à qui elles appartiennent. Les traces sont trop anciennes, je dirais une semaine, mais pas plus de deux… Ils étaient deux… Je pense que c'était des vampires de passage._

_Il se tourna vers Alice, comme pour en avoir la certitude et celle-ci acquiesça._

_- Je n'ai pas eu de visions. Mais comme dit Jasper, ça doit être des vampires de passage._

_Il faisait nuit noire maintenant, le ciel étant couvert, aucune étoile n'était visible. J'étais rassurée par la conviction d'Alice et décidai de ne pas prêter attention à ce passage d'étrangers, après tout, les vampires étaient libre de tout mouvements… Edward vint me retrouver, affichant fièrement un grand sourire, il venait d'envoyer une dernière remarque à Emmett et avait donc gagné l'échange en ayant le dernier mot. _

_- Bella, mon amour, nous ferions bien de rentrer, Jake voudrait peut être allé ce reposer…_

_- Oui, tu as raison. On rentre nous, mais vous pouvez rester, on se voit demain ?_

_- Ouais, à demain et surtout ne t'en fait pas ! _

_- Ne t'en fait pas ? Demanda Edward étonné._

_- Ce n'est rien. On y va ?_

_- D'accord. _

_Il n'était pas convaincu et affichait un air suspicieux, mais il ne releva pas. _

_- Et au fait, pas trop de bruit en rentrant, votre voisin et qui plus est votre frère préféré a un bébé qui dort à l'étage !_

_- Promis, je les bâillonnerai avant d'arriver devant chez vous !_

_- Merci Alice._

_- De rien, ce sera fait avec plaisir !_

_Elle nous fit un grand sourire, j'étais certaine qu'elle en était capable et le ferait réellement avec plaisir._

_**********_

_La maison était calme, aucune lumière allumée, Jake dormait sur le fauteuil qui se trouvé dans la chambre de Nessie. Il avait dû la coucher il y a déjà un moment. Je m'approchai lentement et posai ma main sur son épaule._

_- Jake, tu peux rentrer chez toi, on est rentré._

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Il semblait désorienté, mais retrouva vite ses esprits._

_- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Il y a des trucs intéressants dans le coin ?_

_- On te racontera tout ça demain, va te coucher, ton lit sera plus confortable que ce fauteuil._

_- Euh, ouais, surement. Bon, ben j'y vais alors._

_Avant de quitter la chambre, il caressa la joue de Nessie et lui donna le traditionnel baiser sur le front. Elle dormait si paisiblement, qu'on aurait dit un ange. Je le suivis pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée._

_- Merci pour tout Jacob._

_- De rien Bella, garder Nessie est un plaisir, ta fille est géniale._

_- Et tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu t'es imprégné d'elle ?! Bon, en tout cas, merci tout de même. Bonne nuit, à demain._

_- A demain._

_Je pris soin de bien fermer la porte à clé et vérifiai qu'il en était de même pour les fenêtres et les autres portes. C'était totalement ridicule, car si un vampire voulait entrer, ces précautions ne l'en empêcheraient pas, mais cela me tranquillisa._

_Quand je rejoignis Edward dans notre chambre, je trouvai ce dernier devant la fenêtre. Il ne fit aucun geste, je m'étais donc avancé jusqu'à lui et l'avais enlacé._

_- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui est plongée dans les songes._

_- Je t'ai entendu arriver._

_- Oui, mais tu n'as pas réagi._

_- Il est vrai._

_Une réponse relativement froide ? Il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

_- Edward, que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Rien._

_- Edward, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me tromper sur ça._

_- Je… _

_Il se retourna et me colla à son torse avant de poser son menton sur ma tête et de soupirer._

_- Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas t'en faire ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi Jasper t'as dit de ne pas t'en faire ?_

_- Oh… _

_- Bella ?_

_- Et bien, il… Il a trouvé des traces dans les bois…_

_Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir._

_- Des traces ?_

_- Oui, des vampires…_

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il rien dit ? Bon sang Bella ! Et si c'était les Volturi ?_

_- Ne t'énerves pas, on a juste pensé que c'était anodin, Jasper à dit qu'elles dataient d'une, voir deux semaines. Et il n'a pas reconnu les odeurs, ça doit être des vampires de passage, rien d'autre._

_- Des Vampires de passage… Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas rendu compte. _

_- Edward, ce n'est rien, même Alice n'a rien vu !_

_- Son don, n'est pas infaillible !_

_- Il l'est quand ça t'arrange. Mais moi je lui fais confiance._

_- Passons. Et tu comptais me parler du fait que tu ais souffert de ta soiffe ce matin ?_

_- Oh… Alice ?_

_- Elle n'a pas pu me cacher cette vision, elle lui est arrivée trop vite._

_- Mais ça c'est bien passé !_

_- Mais à qu'elle prix Bella ? Te rends-tu compte de la vie que je t'ai offerte ?_

_- Edward, ma vie, notre vie me convient et même plus, je l'aime, je suis heureuse tu entends ? Heureuse d'être avec toi, d'avoir Nessie, et ce pour l'éternité !_

_- Ce n'est pas une vie Bella !_

_Il m'avait énervé, ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter. Je me dégageai de ses bras pour sortir de la chambre. Il ne fit rien pour me retenir et ne me suivit pas, et heureusement, car j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose pour me calmer, je me décidais donc à enfin donner des nouvelles à une amie chère et à qui je pensais souvent. Je m'isolai dans le bureau, fermant la porte, j'allumai l'ordinateur. Dans un premier temps, j'ouvris les quelques mails que j'avais reçu._

_Le premier de ma mère :_

_« Ma chérie,_

_Contente que tout ce passe bien._

_Phil est épatant et son équipe ne peut plus se passer de lui._

_Pour nous aussi tout va bien._

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_Je t'aime._

_Donnes mon bonjour à Edward, Nessie et toute la famille._

_Bisous. Maman. »_

_Le deuxième de… Charlie ? (Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait envoyer un mail ! Ni qu'il avait mon adresse…)_

_« Juste t'envoyer la recette des gâteaux de Sue… J'espère avoir fait comme il faut pour le mettre en jointe, les gars du poste n'ont pas voulu m'aider, préfèrent se moquer de moi !_

_Embrasse Nessie._

_A plus tard »_

_Je me souriais à moi-même, mon père et la technologie, pourtant vu son poste il serait sensé en connaître un minimum, mais à part le traitement de texte nécessaire pour taper ses rapports, il ne connaissait rien. Et bien, au moins il pense à Nessie ! A vrai dire le mail lui était finalement destiné… Mon père un vrai papi gâteau !_

_Le troisième et dernier était évidement de ma mère !_

_« J'ai oublié ! On va aller à New York ! C'est pour dans un mois, je t'en reparlerais d'ici là ! _

_Et euh, oui, j'attends toujours les photos de ma petite fille ! Je commence à être jalouse de Charlie !_

_Bisous. Maman »_

_Levant les yeux au ciel, je me concentrai sur mon premier but et commençai à taper mon mail. Je me lançai donc dans le récit de ce qu'il c'était passé ces derniers mois, en oubliant volontairement la grande majorité de la réalité…_

_« Angela, ma très chère Angela…_

_Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles depuis des mois… Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur en tout cas. _

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vais tout te raconter ! Mais avant tout, merci pour la carte postale du Mexique que tu nous as envoyé. Ca a dû être de très bonnes vacances ! Il faudra que tu me racontes et que tu m'envois des photos!_

_Comment va Ben ? Tu es toujours avec lui au moins ? Mon père ne m'ayant rien dit, je suppose que c'est le cas… Vous me manquez tant !_

_J'espère que ton université te plait et que tu as réussi à avoir une chambre plus près du campus cette année…_

_J'attends avec impatience tous les détails !_

_Bon, voilà on y est, je vais te parler de moi, ou plutôt de nous… (Edward vous passe le bonjour à toi et Ben) Alors, il faut que je raconte depuis le début je suppose… Je vais donc reprendre tout depuis notre départ en lune de miel ! Je me doute que tu as dû avoir des brides de tout ça, Forks est une si petite ville… (Je me rends réellement compte que je t'ai vraiment abandonné un long moment)_

_Donc, en partant du mariage, j'étais dans l'inconnu total, tu t'imagines dans quel état je devais être… Enfin, passons, on a roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle où nous avons pris un avion pour Houston. Drôle de destination tu me diras ? C'est ce que je me suis dit sur le coup, mais après tout, être avec Edward était le principal... Mais ce n'était finalement pas notre destination, juste une étape… J'ai dormi tout le voyage ! Pauvre Edward, sa lune de miel commençait bien ! A Houston, on a embarqué dans un nouvel avion, cette fois pour Rio de Janeiro ! Oui, tu ne rêves pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé y mettre les pieds un jour ! Mais là encore, ce n'était qu'une étape ! Je te garantis que si ça n'avait pas été Edward à côté de moi, et bien j'aurais tout bonnement quitté l'avion et serais revenue à Forks ! Tu connais mon goût pour les surprises… A Rio, on a pris un taxi (Edward parle portugais ! Tu te rends compte ?) Donc, le mystère, toujours le mystère, car je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit ! On a traversé la ville pour arriver à une marina et là, un bateau nous attendait ! Je te rassure, dernier de nos moyens de transport, on est finalement arrivé sur une île… Oui, une île rien que pour nous ! Tu y crois toi ? Et bien moi j'ai eu du mal… Tu aurais vu ça, tu serais tombée sous le charme ! Sable blanc, eau turquoise, mini forêt tropicale… C'était parfait ! Il était tard, mais nous n'étions pas du tout fatigués. La villa était magnifique ! Edward a été aux petits soins pour moi, il est fabuleux, je crois que j'ai le meilleur mari qui puisse exister ! (Enfin, je m'emporte là…)_

_On a fait des balades, de la plongée… J'ai même nagé avec des dauphins !_

_Je serai resté là-bas des années ! Mais comme tu as dû l'apprendre, je suis tombée malade…» _

_Je fis une pause dans mon récit, un mensonge, je n'avais d'autres choix…_

_« Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais apparemment c'était une maladie tropicale, tu connais ma tendance à m'attirer tous les malheurs et bien là c'était le pompon !!_

_Je ne me rappelle pas trop toute cette période, juste que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi et d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, ils avaient raison… On m'a même mise en quarantaine ! Bref, le principal, c'est que maintenant tout va bien ! Mais selon pas mal de personnes, j'ai changé… Moi je ne trouve pas, mais je n'ai jamais été très objective… Je sais que tu as demandé des nouvelles à mon père, je t'en remercie d'ailleurs… _

_Et voilà, j'arrive à la plus grande des nouvelles que j'ai à t'annoncer, celle dont je sais que mon père ne t'a pas parlé… Tu es bien assise ? Je l'espère ! Donc voilà, Edward et moi avons adopté une petite fille ! Oui, je sais, on est à peine mariés, mais on n'a pas eu le choix… »_

_Nouvelle pause, j'aurais tant aimé tout lui raconter, je n'avais pas été malade, j'avais luté pour la vie de mon bébé! Pas de maladie, pas d'adoption, juste un bébé qui est arrivé en un mois, un bébé différent, merveilleux… Notre fille à Edward et à moi. Elle n'aurait pas compris bien sûr, pour les humains, neuf mois est la norme… Le mot adoption était difficile pour moi, Nessie était ma chaire, mon sang ! Mais l'histoire de Jacob allait servir encore une fois._

_« Tu vas vite comprendre ! Donc voilà, un jour, sans que l'on s'y attende, un avocat est arrivé à la villa. Tu te souviens qu'Edward est adopté ? Et bien il avait un frère plus âgé. Et l'avocat était venu lui apprendre sa mort, ainsi que celle de sa femme dans un accident de voiture… Mais ils avaient une fille. Tu comprends, elle n'avait plus qu'Edward, on n'a pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter de la prendre avec nous. Donc je suis devenue maman ! Tu la verrais, elle est magnifique ! On est si content de l'avoir ! Même Charlie l'a bien pris, il est devenu un vrai papi gâteau ! Elle est particulière, elle charme tous le monde, c'est incroyable !_

_Il faudra que tu viennes la voir un de ces jours ! Mais pour ça, il faudra que tu fasses un peu de route, car je suis à Dartmouth… C'est ma dernière bonne nouvelle !_

_Edward et Alice m'ont convaincus… Un vrai défi pour moi, je vais devoir gérer les cours, ma maison et Nessie… (C'est le surnom de notre fille, son prénom est Renesme) Mais je ne suis pas seule, tous le monde est très présent, ils ont tous décidé de poursuivre leurs études ici ! Même Jake ! Il a dit ne plus rien avoir à faire à la réserve, son père est content qu'il ne finisse pas là-bas…_

_Dartmouth… c'est une jolie ville et l'université est très belle, mais gigantesque ! On a une maison au milieu des bois, comme ça on est plutôt tranquille, toi mieux que quiconque sais que à nous six nous nous suffisons à nous même… _

_Voilà, tu sais à peu prés tout ! Je te promets que dans mon prochain mail je t'enverrais des photos de Nessie et de Dartmouth ! _

_Je te quitte, la rentrée approche et j'ai plein de choses à régler._

_Je pense à toi._

_A bientôt._

_Bella._

_PS : tu es formellement invitée à venir passer quelques jours à Dartmouth ! On serait ravi de vous héberger toi et Ben… »_

_Je ne sais pas combien j'avais passé de temps à écrire à Angela, mais cela m'avait permis de me calmer et finalement je m'en voulais de m'être énervée de la sorte._

_Je devais me faire pardonner… J'éteignis l'ordinateur et ouvris pas porte. Et là, je n'en crus pas mes yeux… Edward, il était là, assis contre le mur, face à la porte du bureau. Dans un premier temps, je me demandai depuis combien de temps il attendait. Puis, je m'approchai et m'assis juste à côté de lui._

_- Je suis désolé…._

_- Je suis désolée…_

_On avait parlé en même temps. Mais en bon gentleman, il me laissa la parole._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te cacher tout ça, je voulais juste que tu ne t'inquiètes pas…_

_- Bella, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, je crois que je te comprends. J'ai juste peur, je ne pourrais pas survivre si je te perdais._

_- Tu ne me perdras pas._

_Oubliant tous nos désaccords, je l'embrassai, me collant à lui, j'avais besoin de ce contact. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva pour me porter à notre chambre. En un rien de temps nous étions enlacés dans notre lit. La réconciliation est vraiment un moment génial, tout s'oublie et tout repart comme si de rien était. Ma place entre ses bras était la meilleur qui soit._

_**********_

_Il nous restait quelques jours avant les premiers cours, il y avait bien la journée d'intégration, mais nous avions décidé à l'unanimité que nous nous en passerions. Cela aurait été un bon test pour moi, mais je n'en avais pas envie._

_Edward venais de partir avec Jake et Nessie, il fallait remplir le frigo... A mon grand étonnement, Nessie avait finalement préféré se contenter de nourriture __"__humaine__"__ plutôt que de chasser, mais son goût pour le sang humain n'était pas évincé pour autant et elle tentait régulièrement de nous apitoyer._

_Je faisais un peu de ménage quand j'entendis la voiture se garer devant la maison. Posant mon chiffon, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Edward sortait de la Volvo et entreprenait de prendre quelques sacs dans le coffre. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, la voiture était pleine, et il n'y avait pas que de la nourriture…_

_- On a dévalisé le supermarché ! Tu n'a pas idée de tout ce qui fait envie à Nessie ! _

_Jacob avait un sourire béat en passant devant moi, des sacs plein les bras._

_- Je suppose que vous avez cédé à tout ce qu'elle a réclamé ?!_

_- Euh… Et bien oui… Mais mon amour, tu l'aurais vu, elle était si…_

_- Oui, je sais ! Mais si ta fille devient une diva dans le style de ta sœur, tu ne viendras pas t'en plaindre !_

_- Tient donc, tu ne disais pas cela quand tu attendais Nessie, on peut même dire que Rose était ta meilleure amie…_

_- Oui, ben j'adore Rose, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'elle est !_

_Je me sentais gênée de parler de Rose de la sorte, mais c'était la réalité…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, notre fille ne deviendra pas une diva, tu peux compter sur moi pour que cela n'arrive pas._

_- On verra ! Mais je te tiendrai pour responsable ! OK ?!_

_- Juste une mise au point, Jake a été pire que moi !!_

_- Alors comme ça tu donnes dans la délation ? Ok ! Jake !? _

_- Ouais ?_

_Sortant de la cuisine, il vint nous rejoindre._

_- Toi aussi je te tiendrai responsable !_

_- Ok ! _

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, je ne pouvais faire confiance à aucun de ces deux hommes ! _

_- Qu'a fait mon amour durant tout ce temps ?_

_Edward tentait sournoisement de partir sur un autre sujet et ça fonctionna._

_- Et bien, en parfaite petite femme d'intérieur, j'ai fait du ménage ! Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais dans mon mail à Angela, je lui ai proposé de venir nous rendre visite, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non, au contraire, je suis content que tu l'ais fait. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez madame Cullen ! Cette maison est la votre._

_J'allais lui répondre quand Nessie passa devant moi avec la complète panoplie de princesse. Incroyable ! Ils n'ont pas osé faire ça ? Et bien à la vue de ma fille défilant devant moi, si, ils l'avaient fait._

_- Une panoplie de princesse ?! C'est comme ça que pour vous elle ne deviendra pas une diva ?_

_- Elle nous a eu… On est faible ! Mais c'est de ta faute mon amour, je ne peux rien lui refuser, elle est toi !_

_Imparable, tout serais donc de ma faute alors ? Non, je ne lui laisserais pas cette joie, Edward était diabolique, mais moi aussi je devenais forte à ce jeu, tôt ou tard je gagnerais !_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Voilà, voilà ! Pas d'université, mais j'avais à introduire un petit truc…**

**Une petite review ? Ca fait tellement plaisir…**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

**En principe, la suite mercredi…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme d'hab, merci à tous et à toutes !!!!!**

**Merci aux filles de mon fofo adoré, je vous adore toutes ! **

**J'ai déjà répondu, mais encore merci aux revieweuse enregistrées…**

**Pour les non enregistrés et qui n'ont pas posté sur TF :**

**Lexou :**** merci beaucoup et place à la suite !**

**Bébé23 :**** Nessie est diabolique et elle c'est en jouer la petite maline ! Pauvre Edward et Jacob, ils sont si faible !**

**On m'a demandé pour la prophétie annoncée dans mon titre, elle arrive bientôt, je vous le promets !**

**Je crois avoir fait le tour…**

**Toujours pas de relectrice… **

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à S. Meyer.**

**J'allais oublier ! Petit changement je change de point de vue au cours du chapitre ! Ouais, Bella ne me suffit plus ! J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas…**

**Et ben, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs! C'est fou ça, plus ça va, plus il y a de mots!!! Va falloir que je me calme!!!!**

_***************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Nessie passa les jours suivant avec une tiare sur la tête et une baguette de fée à la main (un petit bout du deuxième costume sur lequel elle avait porté son dévolu lors de cette fameuse dernière séance shopping avec son père et Jake…) Bien évidement, la voir si heureuse, si enfant me procurait un réel plaisir et tout le monde en semblait enchanté de la voir parader ainsi! Moi, passé le côté mignon, je restais attaché au fait que cela était trop, je refusais purement et simplement que ma fille devienne une enfant capricieuse à qui l'on passe tout !_

_La rentrée approchait à grand pas, Dartmouth allait-elle m'accepter, je veux dire est-ce-que je vais rentrer dans le moule ? Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant avant que je le sache, mais ma faiblesse lors de la finalisation de nos inscriptions me faisait penser que cela risquait être difficile..._

_Comme tous les soirs, Nessie me repassait sa journée. Elle trouvait toujours un moment pour le faire, elle voulait que je sache tout d'elle et je ne m'en plaignais pas, même les moments que j'avais moi-même vécu avec elle, me ravissaient. Ce soir en particulier j'en avais besoin, le lendemain je devais la quitter, vous allez dire que ce n'était que pour la journée, mais rien qu'en y pensant, elle me manquait déjà…_

_Jake venait de partir, il voulait se reposer pour être en forme pour sa journée avec Nessie. Il prenait son rôle très à cœur et maintenant qu'on était arrivé au moment fatidique, je me rendais compte que tout comme à ma pire heure, celle où j'aurais pu tout perdre, je n'aurais été capable de laisser Nessie à personne d'autre que Jacob. Il était la personne idéale. Ses cours par correspondance commençaient tout doucement, il les prenait très à cœur, car il voulait être__"__ à la hauteur mentale__"__ de Nessie. Mais ma fille mettait la barre très haute…_

_- Tu veux qu'on lise une histoire ce soir ?_

_- Non, je veux me reposer ! _

_Son imitation de Jake était parfaite… Elle me faisait rire, prenant tout ce qu'on lui offrait et s'en resservant aux moments opportuns._

_- Vas faire un bisou à papa alors et je te mettrais au lit._

_Elle s'en alla d'une démarche dansante pour retrouver son père. Je la suivis, leurs moments en tête à tête était un régal pour les yeux. Je me faisais l'effet d'une espionne, mais je n'en avais aucun remord… Quoi de plus beau qu'un moment père/fille ?Et j'avais besoin de cet amour._

_- Tu vas déjà au lit ? Tu n'ais pas malade au moins ?_

_C'était bien Edward ça…_

_- Non, je veux me reposer comme Jacob !_

_- Comme Jacob ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Maman va te lire une histoire ?_

_- Non !_

_- Pas d'histoire donc ? Bon, très bien. Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime._

_- Bonne nuit papa._

_Il déposait un baiser sur le front de Nessie au moment où je pénétrais dans la pièce._

_- Tu viens Ness ?_

_Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son père et me rejoignit. Je la pris alors dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre ma poitrine et je la montai à sa chambre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, à peine posée dans son lit, elle c'était endormie, il faut dire qu'elle s'était dépensée à courir après Jacob lors de notre chasse de fin d'après-midi. Je la regardai un moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, Edward arriva dans la chambre voir si tout ce passait bien, il porta d'abord son attention sur notre petit ange, puis se tourna vers moi._

_- Je pensais que tu serais venu me rejoindre…_

_- Euh… Quoi ? Oh…! Pardon, je la regardais dormir, elle est si… fascinante._

_- Exactement comme toi tu l'étais quand je venais te regarder dormir dans ta chambre…_

_- C'est donc ça…_

_- Oui et non, moi je devais me contrôler pour me pas te sauter dessus !_

_- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas ! Mais tu sais, si c'était si dure, il fallait…_

_- Que je sorte de ta chambre, je sais mais…_

_- Mais non ! Que tu es bête, j'allais dire qu'il fallait me sauter dessus !_

_- Oui et le lendemain matin je me serais présenté devant ton père et je me serais excusé d'être rentré par effraction dans ta chambre, puis de t'avoir transformé en glaçon ou pire de t'avoir vidé de ton sang ! Je suis certain qu'il aurait accepté mes excuses sans aucuns problèmes!_

_- Et pourquoi pas ! _

_La conversation était plutôt plaisante, alors je continuai sur ma lancé…_

_- Et si moi je t'avais sauté dessus ?_

_- Tu l'as déjà fait je te rappelle ! Et j'ai toujours réussi à te contrôler ! Ce n'était pas une fragile petite humaine qui allait me détourner du droit chemin ! _

_- C'était injuste, tu étais mille fois plus fort que moi !_

_- Et oui mon amour, c'est ça la condition humaine !_

_- Tu veux jouer à ça ?_

_- Humm, pourquoi pas…_

_Je lui sautai dessus, enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassai d'une de ces manières qui aurait été inimaginable si j'avais encore été humaine…._

_- Madame Cullen, il y a un bébé dans cette pièce !_

_- Vous avez raison Monsieur Cullen, il serait plus sage de rejoindre notre chambre…_

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée !_

_En une seconde, nous nous retrouvions allongés dans notre lit, nos lèvres comme soudées les unes contre les autres… Puis il porta la chaleur à mon coup, et descendit jusqu'à mon ventre plat et sans que je ne puisse réagir, tout s'envola, plus rien ne comptait, à part nous et le moment toujours aussi magique que nous vivions, chacun s'assurant du bien-être de l'autre._

_**********_

_Le stress que j'avais oublié durant la nuit, refit son apparition au levé du jour. Moment auquel Edward me suggéra d'un air très amusé, de me lever pour aller accueillir sa sœur… Sa Sœur ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais que vient-elle faire ici à cette heure là ?!_

_- Tu n'as même pas une petite idée… ?_

_- Non…_

_Mais après réflexions, je finis par comprendre, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une et une seule chose qui pouvait impliquer qu'Alice vienne si tôt le jour de la rentrée…._

_- Ne me dis pas qu'elle vient pour me préparer ?!_

_Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ? Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas interdit de venir ? Mais où avais-je la tête ? Pas ici en tout cas !_

_- Je ne te le dis pas alors…_

_Il pouffa de rire. Je le regardai, agacée au plus haut point. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! Tu parles ! N'était-il pas sensé me soutenir ? Rigolé à mon malheur ne faisait pas partie du contrat !_

_- Non, non, non et non !! Quand comprendra-t-elle que je ne suis pas une enfant qu'il faut habiller ! Ta sœur me prend pour une poupée depuis le premier jour où j'ai osé lui adresser la parole ! Je m'habille toute seule depuis que j'ai trois ans ! Ta sœur est infernale !_

_- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas accepter ces arguments… Et je croyais qu'Alice était aussi ta sœur ?_

_Il me regardait d'un air amusé tandis que la colère montait en moi._

_- Quand elle m'énerve, elle est exclusivement TA sœur ! Et j'ai bien peur que tu ais raison, elle ne va pas accepter mes arguments… Je suppose qu'elle est presque à la porte ?_

_- Effectivement._

_- Bon, ben je descends alors !_

_- Bon courage mon amour !_

_- Merci, croises les doigts pour qu'elle ne me rende pas irrésistible, je pourrais plaire à un petit humain !_

_- Trop tard, tu es déjà irrésistible ! Et tu plais déjà à pas mal de monde là-bas…_

_- Heureusement que je ne vois que toi alors…_

_- Heureusement oui, mais comptes sur moi pour te le rappeler et leurs rendre la chose le plus claire possible !_

…

_- Attention, je monte ! Bella, je ne suis pas armée, pas la peine de me tirer dessus !_

_Elle était déjà là et montait les escaliers ! Pourvu que le cinéma ne se répète pas tous les jours…_

_- Salut Alice, bon, dépêches toi, plus vite ça sera fait, mieux ce sera !_

_- Bella… Bella… Bella… Quand enfin comprendras-tu que je fais ça pour toi ?!_

_- Bonjours petite sœur !_

_Edward quitta la pièce en me lançant un regard compatissent. Le traitre !_

_- Salut Edward, merci de l'avoir mise en condition !_

_- De rien ce fut un plaisir de faire ça pour toi! Mais je t'en pris, penses aux pauvres humains qui vont devoir passer la journée à penser à Bella…_

_- Je ne fais que ça petit frère ! Je ne fais que ça !_

_Il fallut une heure à Alice pour me __"__transformer__"__. J'étais stupéfiante, mais peut-être trop pour aller en cours. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'essayer ma tenue, mais là, la coiffure et le maquillage en plus… A vrai dire, je serais plus facilement passée pour un professeur que pour une étudiante dans le tailleur bleu nuit dont m'avait affublé le petit lutin._

_- Ce n'est pas un peu… trop ? Je veux dire, c'est une rentrée Universitaire…_

_- Non, Bella, tu es parfaite, pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit trop ?!_

_J'aperçu alors le reflet d'Edward dans le miroir devant lequel je me trouvais, il semblait comme figé… Je me mordis la lèvre avant de prendre la parole._

_- Edward ? Dis quelque chose… Tu n'aime pas ? Toi aussi tu trouve que c'est trop…_

_Me tournant vers Alice, je la fusillai du regard._

_- Tu vois Alice ! Bon, je vais aller me trouver un jean et… _

_Edward sortit alors de son mutisme._

_- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, tu es parfaite… Et je suis d'accord, c'est peut-être… un peu trop, je pleins les filles de l'Université…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas trop ! Protesta Alice. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit ! Les autres arrivent, je vais leur ouvrir la porte !_

_J'espérais qu'Edward refuse que je porte cette tenue, mais il n'en fit rien. Déjà que les premiers jours des rentrées scolaire étaient toujours difficiles pour moi, là il faudrait en plus que je supporte une journée entière de regards incitants, tel était ma peine pour avoir fait confiance à Alice ! _

_Tout le monde arriva en même temps, nous étions prêts à partir pour cette journée assurément longue. Je me rendis dans la chambre de Nessie qui dormait encore afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de la contempler quelques minutes. Jake pénétra alors dans la pièce. _

_- Jacob, je compte sur toi, et si il y a quoi que ce soit, appelles nous…_

_- Oui, je sais ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose, tout ira super bien ! Fais-moi un peu confiance !_

_- Je te fais confiance. Mais… je ne sais pas… ce n'est qu'un bébé, tout peut arriver…_

_- Un bébé… euh Bella, Nessie n'est pas un simple bébé… Ne m'en veux pas, mais crois-tu qu'un bébé capable de broyer un bout de roche, chasser des cerfs, sauter à cinq mettre de haut et j'en passe, court un réel danger ? Nessie à un peu plus d'un an, mais elle en fait trois, voir quatre._

_- Non, tu as raison, mais elle semble si fragile…_

_- Crois moi, c'est son côté humain qui fait ça ! Parce que ta fille est loin d'être si fragile, et tu peux me croire sur parole, c'est moi son souffre douleur favori ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as peur, mais c'est de toi et crois moi là encore, tu t'en sortiras, comme toujours, il faut croire que c'est dans tes gênes._

_Edward vint me prendre la main._

_- On doit y aller, tu ne voudrais pas que nous soyons en retard pour notre premier jour ?_

_- Non… Euh… Allez-y sans moi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, Nessie à besoin de moi…_

_- Il en est hors de question, j'ai besoin de toi et Nessie a Jake, donc tu n'as pas d'autres choix, tu viens avec nous !_

_- Mais… Nessie… Je ne peux pas la laisser ! Elle est si petite… Ce serait de la folie !_

_- Calmes toi mon amour, tout ce passera bien, Jacob à raison. Et puis on sera de retour très vite ! _

_Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe avant de me murmurer une dernière phrase._

_- Et si tu as peur de ressentir à nouveau cette soiffe, je sais que tu sauras la combattre, mais si tu n'y arrives pas seule, je serais là. _

_La sagesse même, il avait toujours raison, encore une fois je m'en voulus de paniquer, pourquoi n'avais-je pas son contrôle ? Bien sûr, il avait plus d'un siècle d'entrainement… Cela passerait-il un jour ? Faible petite maman vampire…_

_- Je l'aime tellement…_

_- Je vous aime toutes les deux, je ne laisserais jamais Nessie seule si je n'étais pas certain que tout allé bien ce passer. Fais-moi confiance Bella et fais confiance à Jake, viens…_

_- Je viens, mais c'est si dur…_

_- Tout ira bien._

_Je vérifiai mon téléphone portable et nous partîmes pour notre premier jour à Dartmouth. Focalisée par la séparation d'avec ma fille, ni le stress de la rentrée, ni la peur que me provoquait mon éventuelle soiffe de sang, ne me pesait à cet instant. Le sentiment que je ressentais alors était bien pire, la moitié de mon cœur silencieux était resté derrière moi, dans cette petite chambre, auprès de ma chaire et mon sang. J'allais donc me reposer sur mon mari, encore une fois…_

_**********_

**(Point de vue d'Edward)**

_Dartmouth… comme prévu, Bella était aussi impressionnée que lors de notre première visite. Même peut-être plus aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée, tous les étudiants étaient là, cela amplifiait l'odeur du sang, mais la rendait paradoxalement moins attractive, certains vampires qui avaient des souvenirs humains persistant comparaient cette concentration au mal de tête que pouvait provoquer une trop forte quantité de parfum… Bien sûr, elle me le cachait, mais je le sentais tout de même à son attitude. _

_Je me garai à la première place qui se présenta._

_Je sentais monter l'angoisse de ma femme, une vague de bienêtre submergea alors l'habitacle. Jasper avait tenu à faire le voyage avec nous, pour Bella. J'entendais ses pensées et il faisait tout son possible pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Il savait plus que quiconque ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il ne l'avait que trop ressenti lui-même._

_- Merci Jasper._

_- De rien, c'est normal, j'aide Bella du mieux que je peux avec mes propres moyens._

_Jasper avait tant subi de chose avant d'intégrer notre famille, qu'il avait ce besoin de faire en sorte que tout le monde se sente bien autour de lui. Je lui en étais reconnaissant et même plus que ça…_

_Je plaçai mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, une nouvelle fois je serai son protecteur. Elle leva la tête, de nouveau tous les étudiants présents nous dévisageaient. Je ne lisais pas en elle, mais rien qu'en croisant son regard je savais tout. Elle était effrayée, mais qui ne le serait pas en cet instant ?_

_- Ne fais pas attention à eux, oublis les._

_- Facile à dire, je n'ai pas un siècle d'expérience moi !_

_Je souriais, elle n'avait pas perdu sa répartie, c'était déjà ça._

_- Oui, mais moi je dois supporter ce qu'ils pensent…_

_- Tu gagnes la manche…_

_- Je gagne toujours ! C'est parti, on a cours dans ce bâtiment._

_Mon ton se voulu encourageant et je la poussai presque vers l'entrée. Elle soupira puis commença à marcher vers le bâtiment en question, toujours très étroitement accrochée à ma taille..._

_- Allons-y alors._

_Si vous voulez mon avis, si je ne l'avais pas tenu par les épaules elle serait très certainement repartie en courant…_

_Seule Alice nous suivit, les autres avaient des cours différents. En un sens, c'était mieux pour nous, à trois on pouvait plus facilement passer inaperçu qu'à six. Mais ce n'était qu'une douce illusion, car en fait le nombre ne comptait pas le moins du monde._

_Bella avait fait tout le chemin la tête baissée. Jasper loin de nous, elle me semblait se raidir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je me sentais inutile, ne pouvant que la serrer contre moi et lui glisser quelques mots d'encouragement à l'oreille._

_Nous arrivâmes dans notre salle de cours, elle était immense et déjà bondée d'étudiants. Je savais qu'elle regarderait, pour renforcer ma présence, je resserrai mon étreinte. Alors que nous avancions, les conversations s'éteignirent subitement._

_- Tout va bien. Soufflais-je de ma voix la plus douce._

_- C'est si… impressionnant… Mais tant que tu seras là avec moi, je sais que je pourrais tout affronter._

_Elle baissa vivement la tête tandis que je cherchais trois places libres. Une fois installés, Bella releva la tête et les murmures autour de nous s'amplifièrent. Je pensais alors à Bella, callée contre moi et qui pouvait entendre tout cela. _

_« T'as vu, c'est ceux qui étaient au bureau d'inscription l'autre jour, tu sais, ceux dont je t'avais parlé… », « Il me semble que c'est eux qui ont acheté les maisons, tu sais celles dans la forêt à la sortie de la ville, moi je ne pourrais pas y vivre en tout cas… », « Elle en a de la chance, tu as vu un peu ce mec ! », « Moi en tout cas, je te paris que je le mets dans mon lit avant la fin du semestre ! »… _

_Et ce n'était là que les chuchotements, je ne vous parle même pas de leurs pensées…_

_Je me retournai aussitôt sur Bella, elle avait entendu elle aussi… S'il avait pu, son regard aurait tué la fille qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Sa jalousie était plutôt plaisante et c'était même plutôt flattant pour mon égo…_

_Alice lui prit la main, elle savait ce que c'était, elle le vivait depuis des années avec Jasper… _

_Je l'entendis la rassurer._

_- Tout va bien Bella, il y aura toujours ce genre de paroles, les humains sont comme ça. Mais tu sais qu'Edward t'aime, il n'y aura toujours que toi... Qu'elles pensent ce qu'elles veulent ces filles !_

_Elle savait que tout ce qui était dit ne m'intéressait pas, que pour moi il n'y avait qu'elle. Pour lui communiquer mon soutient, je ne pus que déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se détendit lorsque le professeur entrât dans la salle. Elle concentra toute son attention sur ce nouveau venu._

_Avais-je eu raison de la forcer à venir à l'université ? C'était si dur pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre comme ça. _

_- Je vais bien Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime._

_Encore une fois, elle s'inquiétait pour moi avant même de penser à elle… _

_- Bonjour, bienvenu à Dartmouth où de longues années d'études vous attendent ! Je suis Monsieur Pattz*, votre professeur de littérature anglaise pour ce semestre…_

_Mais ce fut tout ce que j'entendis du cours ce jour là, je m'étais focalisé sur les réactions de Bella et malgré moi sur les pensées de mes camarades de classe, je fus content qu'elle n'ait pas eu le même pouvoir que moi… Je pouvais endurer tout ça, mais elle…_

_« J'ai vu qu'il avait une alliance, encore une union à la vas vite, je parierais tout ce que j'ai que c'est parce qu'elle attend un bébé ! On verra bien dans les prochains mois... », « Les pauvres, c'est voué à l'échec… », « Tout le monde semble préférer la brune aux cheveux long, mais la petite est pas mal non plus ... », « Chirurgie esthétique, j'en suis certaine ! », « A la prochaine fête, elle est à moi ! », « Ils sont vraiment très spéciaux, on ne peut s'empêcher de les admirer, mais en même temps, ils font un petit peu peur » … _

_Leur pensées me submergeaient, surtout parce qu'elles étaient concentrées sur nous, et tout particulièrement sur Bella. J'avais envie de leur crier qu'elle était ma vie, que l'un sans l'autre nous ne pourrions que mourir, que non, il n'y avait pas de bébé en attente et qu'il n'y en aurait pas car Bella avait renoncé à tous ça par amour pour moi… Mais je ne pouvais faire ça._

_Les deux heures de littérature furent les plus longues que je n'ai jamais eu, et pourtant j'en avais usé des bancs durant ma si longue vie… Entre les bavardages incessants, les pensées qui pour la plus part étaient désobligeantes et Bella totalement focalisée sur je ne sais quoi, j'étais épuisé, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à tout ignorer, mon seul but était de protéger le bout de femme assit juste à mon côté et dont la petite main était crispé sur son stylo._

_- Et bien voilà votre tout premier cours terminé, je vous retrouve demain pour la suite des réjouissances !_

_Nous attendîmes un moment que la salle se vide avant de sortir. Nous nous dirigions alors vers un autre défi pour Bella, le réfectoire… Faire semblant de manger, n'était pas aussi facile que ce que l'on peut penser… A Forks, les gens étaient tellement habitués de nous voir, qu'ils ne nous prêtaient même plus attention. Cela nous permettait de supporter cette heure plus que désagréable…_

_- Bravo Bella ! Alice sautais sur place, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles. Tu es la meilleur, te concentrer exclusivement sur le cours, sans détacher ton regard ! Surtout que se cours est le plus ennuyeux que je n'ai jamais suivi ! Tu… Tu es époustouflante !_

_- Alice, s'il te plait, calmes toi ! _

_Ces mots accompagnés de mon regard ramena mon petit lutin sautant sur terre._

_- Oh, oui, désolée, je… _

_- Je sais._

_Bella n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours, cela m'inquiété tout de même un peu, je me risquais donc :_

_- Mon amour, comment te sens-tu ? Parles moi… Je t'en prie_

_- Oh pardon… Je vais bien, très bien même ! Je… A vrai dire, l'odeur du sang m'a gêné au début. Quand cette fille a parlé de te mettre dans son lit, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus dans la seconde. Mais je crois que j'ai réussi à passer outre, je me suis concentrée sur le cours et parfois j'ai même pensé à Nessie, elle a besoin de sa maman. Et voilà, je crois que j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même…_

_Elle souleva ses épaules et les laissa retomber. Alors là, ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais, ou en tous cas pas la façon de le dire._

_- Bella ?_

_- Je… J'adore l'université ! Vraiment Edward, je me sens nulle d'avoir fait ma tête de mule._

_Elle me regarda, je devinais que mon visage paraissait choqué._

_- Edward, pourquoi cette tête là ?! Si je te le dit, c'est que c'est vrai ! Me rassura-t-elle. _

_Si j'avais été seul avec elle, je crois que je l'aurais poussé contre le mur et aurais plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fougueux, mais la bienséance et les étudiants autour de nous m'y firent renoncer. Alors je me contentai d'un chaste baiser._

_- Bella, je t'aime! Dis-je avec un grand sentiment de fierté._

_D'un air ravi, elle me prit par la main et attrapa le bras d'Alice. Cette dernière était vraiment étonnée, elle n'avait pas dû voir venir cette réaction… Et oui, très chère petite sœur, tu ne peux pas tout savoir. _

_Nous étions presque arrivés devant le réfectoire quand Bella stoppa net. C'était trop beau pour que ça dure…_

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui Bella qu'y a-t-il? _

_Allait-elle craquer ? Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas être si forte, c'était trop tôt, comment avais-je pu penser cela ! Et moi qui l'avais forcé à se confronter à la pire des tortures pour un vampire aussi jeune !_

_- Tu crois que je peux appeler à la maison ? Je sais que Nessie et Jake vont bien, mais je veux juste l'entendre…_

_- Que… Quoi ? Demandai-je estomaqué._

_- Appeler Jake et Nessie, tout de suite… Me fit-elle d'un air amusé._

_- Oh… Euh oui, bien sûr mon amour, tout ce que tu veux ! Et à vrai dire, moi aussi j'y ai pensé, mais je pensais que ça pouvait être trop dur pour toi…_

_Edward, ais confiance en la femme de ta vie ! Elle est… pas de mot pour le dire. Mais pourquoi je doutais d'elle ?!_

_Elle sortit son portable et je me retournai vers Alice._

_- Tu devrais y aller, les autres sont déjà là. On vous rejoint dans deux minutes._

_- Ok ! Bisou à Nessie de ma part !_

_Je la regardai partir avec grâce sous les regards scrutateurs des autres étudiants. Me retournant à nouveau vers Bella, j'écoutai sa conversation._

_- Salut Jake !_

_« Tient, Bella ! Justement on pensait à toi ! Alors cette matinée de cours ?! »_

_- Très bien, j'adore l'université ! Mais je t'en parlerais ce soir ! Nessie ?_

_« Nessie va très bien, elle vient de me maquiller ! Moi qui m'étais moqué de Quil quand ça lui était arrivé ! Il faudra dire à Alice de refaire le stock, car crois moi Nessie en maquilleuse… Euh, je m'égards, tu veux peut être lui parler… ? »_

_J'étais très amusée par la vision de Jake maquillé, je ne pus retenir mon rire et me repris bien vite en entendant mon interlocuteur souffler._

_- Oh, oui bien sûr, passes la moi !... Nessie ? Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'embêtes pas trop Jacob au moins ?!_

_« Jacob s'occupe bien de moi, je l'ai maquillé comme Alice et Rose m'ont appris ! »_

_Alice et Rose avaient appris à mon bébé de quelques mois à se maquiller ?! Il faudra que je mette quelques petites choses au point avec elle et Rose !_

_- Maman penses fort à toi ! Alice et papa te font de gros bisous !_

_« Ok ! Jacob, c'est maman ! Bisous maman ! »_

_« Bon, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, on va manger là »_

_- Elle est si pressée que ça ? Elle m'a à peine parlé…_

_« Ouais, magie made in Black !__Je lui ai fait les pâtes spéciales de la famille !_

_- Ouais, tant qu'elle mange. Il faudra prendre une photo, je serai ravie de voir le travail de ma fille !_

_« Dans tes rêves Bella ! Ca ne fait pas partie de ma vie de servitude._

_-S'il te plait…_

_« Je vais voir. »_

_- Ok._

_« A ce soir Bella, j'y vais, Nessie s'impatiente. » _

_- D'accord, à ce soir, et merci !_

_Il avait raccroché._

_- Apparemment tout va bien, ils ont l'air de s'amuser !_

_- Oui, pauvre Jacob… On va rejoindre les autres ?_

_Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne parte. La prenant dans mes bras, mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Avec un grand sourire, je pris sa main l'entrainant à mes côtés. Elle comme moi avions à ce moment là complètement oublié la dizaine d'étudiants qui nous regardaient. _

_**********_

_- Alors, Jacob n'a pas encore perdu votre fille ?! _

_Je ne doute pas que si Jacob avait fait un faux pas, Rose aurait été aux anges, elle attendait n'importe quelle broutille pour le descendre. Mais malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour Jacob, il y avait peu de chances pour que cela arrive._

_- Désolée pour toi Rose, mais Jacob est la meilleure des nounous !_

_Elle grimaça, il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse ! Ne trouvant rien à ajouter sur Jake, elle se focalisa sur Bella._

_- Alors cette première matinée ?_

_- Super ! Mais Alice a dû vous le dire. Je crois que je vais adorer l'université !_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir à la répartie d'Emmett, mais il allait me le payer !_

_- Pauvre Edward, si elle est comme toi, vous avez de longues nuits de bouquinage devant vous !_

_Il éclata de rire, mais mon regard le fit quelque peu redescendre. Je le corrigerai une fois de retour à la maison… Alice vint à mon secours._

_- Bella a été fabuleuse, pourtant ça a été comme d'habitude, ragots, blabla et tout le tralala !_

_- Je me concentre, c'est tout… Je pense que je peux supporter ça, enfin je crois._

_- Oui, tu le peux mon amour._

_Notre comédie de repas prit fin avec le départ étalé de nos camarades, pas de paroles ou de pensées trop maladroites, ce qui m'étonna, peut être que Dartmouth ne serait finalement pas comme les autres établissements que j'ai pu arpenter au fil de ma longue vie._

_L'après midi ce déroula pareil au matin, Bella magnifiquement à sa place dans cet environnement qui pourtant devait être hostile pour elle._

_A la fin de la journée, appuyés contre ma voiture, on attendait que les autres arrivent. Bella avait posé sa tête sur mon torse et fermé les yeux, mes bras l'entourant fermement. Bien que la fatigue ne soit pas courante chez les vampires, la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve ne pouvait être que mentalement dure. _

_« Quelle chance, je donnerais tout pour dormir dans ses bras ! » « Regarde le celui là, il devrait ce regarder, et la regarder elle ! C'est pathétique ! »…_

_Intéressant, cette dernière petite pensée, cela valait bien un baiser, relevant le menton de Bella, je l'embrassai comme on embrasse une vraie femme, avec tout de même un compromis d'ardeur et de retenue._

_Pas de réponse à cela ? La situation m'amusait vraiment._

_- Et les enfants, il y a des lits pour faire ça ! Euh… oups pardon, c'est vrai, il n'y a que les études qui comptent !_

_- Emmett la ferme ! Siffla Bella._

_- Mais c'est que la petite sœur se rebelle !_

_- Et elle pourrait mordre même !_

_- Je n'attends que ça !_

_- Bon, on rentre avant qu'une scène interdite aux humains ne ce produise…_

_- Bella, toi et moi chez toi dans dix minutes !_

_- Pas de problème Em'!_

_Cette tirade égaya tout le monde et nous quittâmes le parking de Dartmouth. La journée avait été des plus captivantes, il me tardait même d'être au lendemain matin pour revoir la force mentale de ma Bella. Mais dans un premier temps, je ne pensais qu'à Nessie, car malgré tout ce que je voulais montrer, ma fille me manquait cruellement à moi aussi._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

*** petit clin d'œil à notre petit Rob Pattinson, c'était trop tentant… **

**Alors ? Ce petit changement de PDV ? Et ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour me lire... Je vous ADORE!**

**Moi j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant certains passages…**

**Si j'ai 11 reviews j'atteins les 100 ! Alors s'il vous plait: le petit bouton vert... Je serais la plus comblée des rédacfics ! (Ouais j'ai inventé ce mot…)**

**Prochain chapitre bientôt…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Honte à moi… j'avais bugué sur le nom du prof de littérature dans le chapitre 10… J'ai donc modifié, alors, tout va bien !**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci à toutes et tous… Wouha, plein de reviews pour le chapitre 10 ! Un seul mot à dire : ENCORE !**

**Merci aux reviewers enregistrés à qui j'ai déjà répondu.**

**Aux filles du fofo(melinn-ange ; Anaïs83 ; mayline ; Elo ; Let; lovelly et Aulye)**

**Zack Cattymells : merci, contente que ma fic te plaise et merci d'avoir apprécié mon changement de POV.**

**Bébé23 : toujours ravie de lire tes reviews, merci.**

**Lexou : une nouvelle fois merci pour la review… Confrontation Bella/Emmett… Ben… Euh…**

**Ecathe38 : merci pour la review… si c'est parfait, je continue avec plaisir.**

**Voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Moi, il me stresse… (Mais no comment...)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

**Toujours pas de relectrice…**

_****************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_(Point de vue Bella)_

_A peine on était arrivé à la maison, Nessie me sauta dans les bras afin de nous montrer sa journée, bien sûr, on lui avait manqué, mais elle rayonnait de bonheur. Jacob quant à lui, était éreinté, mais heureux. La journée c'était passée mieux que tout ce que j'avais put imaginer, Edward étais fière que __"__la plus merveilleuse des vampires, la plus forte de l'Histoire__"__ qui n'était autre que moi : sa femme. La bagarre entre Emmett et moi n'eut pas lieu. Toute fois, il n'avait pas abandonné comme ça, sans rien dire, loin de là ! Mais j'avais une arme fatale : ma fille ! Elle refusa de quitter mes bras et ce jusqu'à son couché. Emmett avait fini par ce lasser et la soirée avait donc était plutôt calme (si Emmett devant un match pouvait être calme…) Edward en profita même pour se remettre au piano... Notre nouvelle vie débutée du mieux possible._

_**********_

_Une petite routine c'était finalement installée : le matin, Alice avait, à mon grand bonheur, fini par abandonner l'idée de venir m'habiller. Nous profitions de ce temps gagné pour regarder Nessie dormir. Cela me permettait de me mettre en condition pour affronter les cours et nos chers camarades. Puis Jake arrivait et allait directement vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuné avant que Nessie se réveille. Les autres arrivaient plus tard et c'était parti pour une nouvelle journée. _

_La semaine ce termina aussi bien qu'elle avait débuté. J'adorais les cours, j'arrivais même à ne plus écouter ce qu'il se disait autour de moi. Plus de blabla pour moi, juste quelques pensées de nos camarades, __"__les pensées les plus divertissantes__"__ comme Edward aimait à les nommer. Rien ne m'atteignait car j'avais confiance en mon mari, ma famille et surtout en moi. Mon moment préféré était incontestablement le cours de littérature anglaise, Monsieur Pattz était un homme passionnant et imprévisible. Il allait même jusqu'à interpréter des rôles tirés des œuvres que nous étudions afin je cite : __"__que vous preniez conscience de toute l'intensité dramatique de cette pièce.__" __A l'opposé, mon calvaire était sans contest la pause de midi. Premièrement parce qu'on était plus qu'épié à cette heure là et deuxièmement parce que jouer la comédie d'un repas m'était difficile. Mon naturelle laissait sérieusement à désirer. _

_Une semaine, c'était très court, mais le weekend ne pouvait être que bon, j'avais décidé de le consacrer entièrement à Nessie, car même si les cours me passionnaient, ma fille me manquait cruellement à chaque minute que je passais loin d'elle. Jacob me l'avait même amené un après-midi où nous avions eu une heure de liberté. Edward nous avait incité à organiser la rencontre hors du campus, il prenait de plein fouet tout ce que nos camarades disaient et pensaient et comme il disait :__"__loin des yeux, loin des pensées__"__. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il se refusait à ignorer ce qu'il entendait. Un soir, ce devait être en milieu de semaine, je lui avais donc demandé pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme moi, c'est-à-dire tout bloquer, ne rien laisser me toucher… Il m'avait alors répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas, que si par son manque d'attention il m'arrivait quelque chose (oui, à moi __"__la plus merveilleuse des vampires, la plus forte de l'Histoire__"__ ! C'était ses propres mots…), il ne pourrait s'en relever. Je ne pus le raisonner, mais parfois, je lisais une certaine souffrance sur ses traits._

_- Une semaine ! Tu te rends compte ? Une semaine, je n'ai tué personne et en plus je ne suis pas l'arguée en cours !_

_Même sachant que mon cerveau fonctionnait différemment, je m'étonnais moi-même._

_- Voyons Bella, tu en doutais ? Je savais que tu ne pouvais être que fabuleuse ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai épousé !_

_C'était moi ou il tentait de se persuader lui-même ?_

_- Arrêtes un peu de dire ça, toi, et ta sœur d'ailleurs, si je suis ce que je suis, c'est grâce à toi, à vous, à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis que je suis venue chambouler vos vies !_

_- Tu n'as rien chamboulé, tu m'as redonné vie, avant toi je n'étais rien !_

_- On est encore parti sur un terrain glissant, si on parlait de notre weekend ? Tu proposes quoi ?_

_- Déjà, il faut qu'on chasse, tu dois ressentir la soif plus que nécessairement…_

_- Non, même pas !_

_- Bella !_

_- Bon, ok. Va pour la chasse !_

_Je n'avais réellement aucune soif, mais la chasse ne me dérangeait pas, il fallait bien râler pour la forme !_

_- Ensuite, il faut demander à Alice si notre ami soleil nous honorera de sa présence ou pas, et si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi ne pas faire une balade ? Toi, Nessie et moi…_

_- Et Jake !?_

_Je voulu argumenter, mais son rire me coupa net._

_- Je pense qu'il nous donnera la permission de nous balader avec notre fille._

_Ajoutant mon rire au sien, j'acquiesçais à son affirmation._

_- Donc, toi, Nessie et moi pour une balade… c'est… parfait._

_- Oui, enfin si Alice nous confirme qu'il n'y aura pas de soleil._

_- Oui, bien entendu._

_Je le regardai avec insistance, il comprit ce que je souhaitais, car il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro que je reconnus comme celui de mon petit lutin préféré._

_- Alice, tu as vu… ? Elle venait de le couper._

_« Oui, quoi encore ? Attends, la météo je parie ? » _

_- Oui, demain ?_

_« Oui et bien, couvert, mais j'ai eu une vision et il faut que je vous en parle… » _

_- Oh, d'accord. Vous venez à la maison ce soir?_

_« Oui, comme prévu »_

_- Euh, Alice ?_

_« Oui ? »_

_- Ils veulent quoi ?_

_« Tu es pénible… Arrêtes de m'espionner ! Je te dirai tout ce soir !» _

_- Parles m'en maintenant._

_« Edward ! »_

_- D'accord, à ce soir alors._

_La communication avait pris fin, il avait l'air soucieux. Je pris donc les devants, je n'aimais pas quand il réfléchissait à quelque chose dont je n'avais aucune idée !_

_- Edward ? _

_Rien. J'haussai donc le ton._

_- EDWARD ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !?_

_- Oh, euh, pardon… Je me suis perdu dans mes… réflexions…_

_- Oui, j'ai vu ça !_

_- Pardon._

_- Alors, que ce passe-t-il ? Rien de grave ? Il n'est rien arrivé à Charlie !?_

_- Non mon amour, il ne lui est rien arrivé, ne t'inquiètes pas, Esmé, Carlisle et la meute prennent soin de lui._

_- Mais quoi alors ? M'impatientais-je._

_- Des connaissances._

_- Et ? _

_- Et bien, ils ont eu vent de notre installation à Dartmouth et ils ont décidé de nous rendre une petite visite. D'après Jasper, il s'agissait d'eux… Les vampires de passage…_

_- Oh… et c'est mal ? Je veux dire, si c'est des connaissances, ça devrait aller…_

_- Non, peut être pas mal, juste… surprenant. _

_Je n'eus pas besoin de l'inciter à poursuivre, il le fit de lui-même, en adoptant un ton plus grave. _

_- Ils sont comme nous, mais vivent comme des nomades, ils ont une soif de savoir impressionnante et intarissable._

_- Et alors, c'est bien non ? Moi aussi je suis…_

_- Ils sont friands de tout ce qui concerne les vampires… Bella._

_- Oh… et tu penses qu'ils ont entendu parler de Nessie et qu'ils viennent pour elle ?_

_- Je le pense oui. Ils sont très… spéciaux, c'est pour cette raison que nous n'avions pas fait appel à eux pour être témoins devant les Volturi… Ils sont très anciens, presque autant que les Italiens de Volterra. Dans leurs débuts ils laissaient leur nature les mener là où elle le voulait, je veux dire par là qu'ils sont responsables de grandes pertes humaine._

_Il fit une pause dans son récit et grimaça à l'idée du nombre de morts qu'ils avaient dû laisser derrière eux. Puis il se ressaisit et poursuivit._

_- Puis ils ont fait la connaissance de Carlisle et ont intégré le cercle des Volturi. Ils ont tout de suite été attirés par l'histoire de notre père et ont rapidement essayé, avec brio, le régime __"__végétarien__". __Lorsque Carlisle est parti, eux sont restés. On a appris plus tard qu'ils avaient fini par quitter les Volturi pour pourvoir assouvir leur besoin de connaissance, ce dont tu t'en doutes, était loin d'être apprécié là-bas…. La première et dernière fois que je les ai rencontré, c'était peu de temps après qu'Alice et Jasper nous aient rejoins. Ils avaient appris notre présence non loin de la route qu'ils suivaient et étaient donc venus prendre des nouvelles de Carlisle. En ce temps là, ils se cachaient des Volturi, ils se disaient en possession de trop de savoirs dont les Italiens ne voulaient plus entendre parler. Ce sont les vampires les plus intelligeant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Même Carlisle ne l'est pas autant… Si les Volturi les trouvent, il n'est pas pensable qu'ils en sortent vivants. Le danger que nous représentons, ce n'est rien face à celui que représente les siècles de recherches qu'ils ont accumulé. Carlisle aime à penser que si tout était exposé au grand jour, une guerre pourrait éclater dans le monde vampirique et nos chers amis italiens n'auraient certainement pas le dessus._

_Je réfléchissais à tout cela, alors qu'Edward était retourné à ses pensées. Pour moi, il était inimaginable que les Volturi se sentent menacés par deux vampires nomades._

_- Tu crois qu'il y a un danger pour Nessie ?_

_- Non, en tout cas, Alice n'a rien vu qui pourrait aller dans se sens._

_- Mais tu es inquiet…_

_- Oui, car Alice n'a pas vu pourquoi ils venaient._

_- On sera là, ils ne pourront rien faire à Nessie, deux contre six, ce ne serait que de l'inconscience._

_- Oui, tu as raison._

_- Donc, pas de balade ?_

_- Non, ils arrivent demain et cet après-midi, nous allons aller chasser._

_- Super ! _

_J'avais dit ce mot de mon ton le plus enjoué, il fallait qu'Edward arrête de se torturer l'esprit à ce point ! Mais il faut dire que la situation était loin de m'enchanter._

_**********_

_La matinée passa relativement vite. Je passai tout mon temps avec ma fille et Jake. Nous leur avions annoncé la venue de nos visiteurs et Jake n'avait senti aucun danger. _

_Edward s'était enfermé dans le bureau pour réfléchir(ou plutôt, se torturer l'esprit) à tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer. _

_En fin d'après-midi, nous partîmes donc en chasse, __"__trainant__"__ un Edward pensif (il ne serait pas venu, cela aurait été la même chose). Il laissa partir un puma, qui pourtant est une de ses proies favorites et ne répondait à nos questions qu'après qu'on les ait posé à plusieurs reprises. Il me tardait de rentrer et de retrouver les autres, au moins eux ne seraient pas enfoncés dans un quasi mutisme. La chasse terminée, nous rentrâmes donc sans plus attendre._

_- Vous êtes déjà là, super ! M'exclamai-je en passant le seuil de la porte._

_Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air interrogateur._

_- Je suppose que tu as vu Edward ? Lançai-je à Alice._

_- Oui, je suis désolée._

_- Tu le connais pourtant !_

_- La vision m'a échappée, mais on va remédier à ça…_

_- A coups de pied même s'il le faut ! _

_Emmett était décidément toujours partant !_

_- On ne va peut-être pas en arriver là…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je tiendrai mon homme. Me promit Rosalie avec un grand sourire auquel Emmett répondit en levant les yeux au ciel…_

_- Salut Edward ! _

_Me retournant, je vis mon mari arriver avec Nessie dans les bras._

_- Salut ! Tu sais quelque chose de plus ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment, mais leurs intentions sont bonnes, j'en suis certaine !_

_- Tu ne peux pas en être certaine Alice et tu le sais bien !_

_- Si, je ne vois pas de malheurs pour vous, donc par effet boule de neige, pas de malheurs pour Nessie ! Puisque c'est pour elle que tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mais tu…_

_- Non, Edward, ça suffit ! Il n'y a pas de danger ! Même si je ne vois pas Nessie, je nous vois nous et eux !_

_Avait-il arrêté de s'inquiéter ? Je ne sais pas, mais il redevint enfin sociable. Il vint même se faire pardonner en déposant un baiser sur mon front. _

_Au fond de moi, je mourais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur nos invités surprise, mais je ne pouvais pas détruire le semblant de bonne humeur d'Edward, passant outre mon désir, je me décidai à passer une très bonne soirée en compagnie de ma famille. Jake et moi avions couché Nessie tôt, elle semblait épuisée par notre chasse._

_- Elle dort ? Me demanda Edward à notre retour._

_- Oui, elle a fermé les yeux des qu'elle a atteint son lit. On l'a mesuré… _

_Je m'arrêtai histoire de voir la réaction de tous le monde, nous n'avions pas fait cela depuis que nous savions que Nessie aurait une longue vie, c'était devenu inutile. Pourtant, je voulais savoir, car en la voyant tous les jours, je ne me rendais pas compte de sa croissance._

_- Alors ? _

_Rosalie était la plus inquiète, elle vivait une maternité par procuration et tout ce qui touchait la petite de près comme de loin étaient des choses primordiales pour elle._

_- Alors, et bien, elle a grandi… Mais moins que ce que j'aurais cru. On dirait que sa croissance c'est fortement ralenties._

_- C'est fantastique ! Notre Nessie va rester un petit bébé un petit moment encore ! Exulta Rosalie._

_Je la regardai avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, la voir aussi heureuse me rendait heureuse à mon tour. Je me tournai alors vers Edward, si les autres avaient eu une réaction visible, lui semblait n'en avoir aucune. _

_- Edward, tu ne dis rien ? Notre fille ne grandit plus autant qu'avant !_

_Qu'avait-il ? J'avais envie de lui crier de se confier à moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'échappait et cela me blessait énormément._

_Il réagit enfin._

_- C'est… euh… Super._

_- Quel enthousiasme !_

_- Pardon, je crois que je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie ce soir… Je vais aller bouquiner dans notre chambre. Bonne nuit vous tous._

_Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, il me donna un baiser distant et disparut dans l'escalier._

_- Bella ? Ca va? S'inquiéta Alice. Tu sais comment il est, ça ira mieux demain…_

_- Oui, mais je ne supporte pas qu'il soit comme ça…_

_- Nous non plus, mais il va retrouver sa bonne humeur, je te le promets ! C'est son côté surprotecteur qui parle là, une fois tout cela passé, ça ira mieux. _

_Alice avait toujours les mots justes._

_- Bon, si on faisait un petit jeu ?! S'exclama-t-elle, adoptant un ton enjoué._

_Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à l'escalier vide et j'acquiesçai à la proposition d'Alice, c'est donc à six que nous entamâmes une banale partie de jeu de société. Le reste de la soirée fut bruyant et enthousiaste, bien sûr Emmett tricha par peur de perdre, Jake et Rose se taquinèrent comme à leur habitude, Alice et moi regardions ce spectacle avec amusement, si Edward avait été là, tout aurait été parfait. Bien que son besoin de solitude me déplaisait, je ne voulais pas allé l'embêter, je serai assez tôt auprès de lui pour lui accorder ce moment dont il semblait avoir besoin._

_**************_

_Finalement, le moment que je redoutais arriva, tout le monde partit retrouver sa maison en un bloc. Fermant la porte derrière eux, le me retournai vers l'escalier, je savais qu'il faudrait que j'affronte l'humeur de mon mari. C'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation, celle d'aller à reculons retrouver Edward dans notre chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, j'inspirai une grande gorgée d'air, puis entrai timidement._

_- Edward ? _

_Il était là, allongé sur le lit. J'avançai dans sa direction, anxieuse._

_- Mon amour. (Ouf, des paroles rassurantes !) Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

_J'étais sous le choc, me demander ça comme si de rien été. J'étais… déroutée._

_- Euh… Bien, je crois, on a joué à des jeux de société. Et tu connais Emmett, toujours là pour mettre de l'ambiance…_

_Je me demandais si mon ton n'était pas un peu trop troublé._

_- Ca va toi ?_

_Il sembla réfléchir._

_- Ca va maintenant que tu es avec moi._

_Quoi ? Nom d'un chien, c'était son choix de s'isoler, pourquoi alors…_

_- Tu aurais pu être avec moi toute la soirée tu sais…_

_Baissant le regard, il ne répondit pas à mon accusation. Je m'en voulais, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son état. Ne pouvant rester loin de lui plus longtemps, je le rejoignis. Sans un mot, je posai ma tête sur son torse et il me serra contre lui. Tout s'envolait, la seule chose qui comptait était cette étreinte._

_- Bella, tu m'en veux ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non ! _

_Je me relevais pour le regarder dans les yeux, je pouvais tout lui pardonner. _

_- Tu… as tes raisons. Je sais que si tu veux m'en parler, tu le feras tôt ou tard._

_- J'ai réfléchi, peut être que leur venue n'est pas si mauvaise. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il va ce passer…_

_- Alice te l'a dit, il ne va rien arriver. Le rassurai-je._

_- Je veux la croire tu sais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Non, rien. Je t'aime tellement._

_Pour appuyer son affirmation, il me donna un tendre baiser._

_- Moi aussi et personne ne fera de mal à ma famille !_

_- Ma petite terreur de femme. Me dit-il rieur._

_Sur ce, il me reprit dans ses bras où je passai la nuit entière._

_**********_

_Le jour ce leva et comme l'avait prévu Alice, une belle journée couverte nous attendait. Edward c'était levé pour s'occuper de Nessie, moi je restais là à contempler le paysage par la fenêtre de notre chambre. _

_- Bella, les autres vont arriver, tu descends ?_

_- J'arrive ! Lançais-je._

_M'avançant dans le salon, je fus surprise de voir Edward au piano avec Nessie, il semblait lui apprendre les rudiments de son instrument de musique préféré._

_- Après mannequin, tu veux en faire une grande pianiste ?_

_- Elle ne peut pas tenir que de sa mère tu sais ?_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-il me comparer à un mannequin ?_

_- Ils arrivent bientôt ?_

_- Dans une minute, ils attendent encore Rosalie… Aller Nessie, fait comme papa._

_Mes deux merveilles réunies, la perfection, la scène d'un tableau de maitre, mais Nessie n'était vraiment pas concentrée sur ce que lui demandait son père, préfèrent certainement guetter l'arrivée de Jacob, ce qui arriva moins de deux minutes après que je sois descendue._

_- Salut les enfants ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?_

_- Edward apprend le piano à Nessie._

_- C'est vrai ! _

_- Oui, mais apparemment tu es beaucoup plus intéressant ! _

_La petite venait de quitter les genoux de son père pour sauter dans les bras de Jake._

_- Désolé Edward._

_- Mais non, j'ai toute la vie pour lui apprendre ! Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ils arrivent, mais je te préviens, Alice veut faire un peu de déco chez nous…_

_- Comment ça de la déco ?_

_- Disons qu'elle veut arranger certains trucs…_

_- Elle n'est pas possible, après mes vêtements, c'est ma maison ! Je crois que je vais finir par ne plus aimer ta sœur mon chéri !_

_Il rigola, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice me manquerait trop si je devais m'éloigner d'elle._

_- Ils sont là._

_- Bien Bella, de mieux en mieux !_

_- Oui, je sais, mais Emmett n'est pas au top niveau de la discrétion non plus._

_Je prenais gout aux compliments avec le temps, mais il fallait tout de même concéder que quand Emmett était dans l'équation, le repérage était plus facile._

_- On est là ! Edward est-il sociable aujourd'hui ?!_

_- Emmett, tais toi !_

_Rosalie prendre la défense d'Edward ? Bizarre._

_- Salut ! Alors comme ça tu veux transformer ma maison !?_

_- Edward a vendu la mèche ! _

_Elle le fusilla du regard, puis reprit. _

_- Oui, tu as des invités, ta maison est très belle, mais il manque quelques petits détails!_

_- Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux ! Je n'en peux plus de tenter de te raisonner !_

_- Je le savais ! Merci Bella ! Nessie, tu viens m'aider ?_

_Nessie ne voulait qu'une chose, faire plaisir et aider, elle rejoignit donc Alice qui était sortie de la maison. Elles réapparurent les bras surchargés de fleures et bibelots en tout genre._

_- Rassures moi Jasper, elle n'a pas pris tout ça chez vous ?_

_- Non, elle a tout acheté hier après midi. Me dit-il avec un ton sincère d'excuses. _

_Même Jasper arrivait à trouver Alice agaçante, mais elle était si attachante que quoi qu'elle fasse, tout le monde finissait par accepter sans rechigner._

**********

_Alice nous avait annoncé que nos invités arriveraient en début d'après-midi et finalement, la matinée était très vite passée. Ma maison était métamorphosée, chaque pièce avait son bouquet de fleures et sa décoration. Quand Alice décidait de faire quelque chose, elle ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié… C'est seulement après avoir déclaré que ma maison était parfaite qu'elle était allée s'assoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé avec les autres. Moi, j'admirais son travail, et bien que cela ne me ressemblaient pas (trop était le mot juste), je devais avouer qu'elle avait du talent. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre nos invités. Le stress montait peu à peu, mais j'étais rassurée par le comportement d'Alice, aucune vision, tout du moins pas de mauvaises. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de se faire plus de soucis que nécessaire. Après la tempête __"__Alice__", __chacun avait trouvé une occupation pour passer le temps et la maison était calme._

_**********_

_Alice replaçait une fleure qu'elle avait jugé de travers quand une voiture arriva devant la maison. Après m'avoir regardé intensément (cherchant certainement à déchiffrer mon état d'esprit), Edward alla les accueillir._

_- Vigo, Igor… Bonjour, soyez les biens venus dans notre demeure._

_- Très cher Edward ! Nous somme ravis de vous revoir ! Vous avez une charmante maison._

_- Merci, je vous invite à entrer, tout le monde est au le salon…_

_- Vigo, Igor, je vous présente Bella, ma femme, Nessie notre fille (leurs regards se fixèrent avec intensité sur la petite), Jacob, un ami très cher à notre famille, c'est aussi un loup (ils s'en seraient rendu compte par eux même, autant le dire de suite, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas lui prêter attention) et vous connaissez mes frères et sœurs._

_Vigo était le premier à avoir passé la porte, il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand (presque aussi grand qu'Emmett) et plutôt fin. Ses cheveux d'un noir ébène, retombaient sur ses épaules carrées, ses yeux étaient semblables aux nôtres, ça peau était claire, mais pas aussi claire que celle de ma famille, sans doute cela venait-il de ses origines. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull tout simple me rappelant un professeur de mathématique que j'avais eu à Phoenix. Rien en lui n'était menaçant et cela me rassura._

_Le second le suivait de près. Igor était grand lui aussi, un peut plus large que son compagnon. Il avait les même yeux que Vigo et sa couleur de cheveux était elle aussi similaire, seul la coupe différée, lui avait les cheveux plutôt courts. En les regardant l'un à côté de l'autre, on aurait juré qu'ils étaient jumeaux… Mais après réflexions ils l'étaient peut-être réellement. _

_- Oui nous avons en effet le bonheur de les connaitre, mais cela fait si longtemps… Bonjour à tous, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Edward, nous sommes ravis de vous revoir et également de rencontrer la nouvelle madame Cullen et la petite hybride dont nous avons tant entendu parler… _

_- Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir. Les amis de la famille sont toujours les bienvenus. Affirmai-je le plus naturellement possible._

_- Merci très chère Bella. _

_- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire visiter…_

_- Et bien, nous vous suivons volontiers._

_Le tour de la maison fut vite fait (elle n'était pas si grande…), de retour dans le salon, nos deux invités s'assirent dans deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre et nous nous partageâmes les places restantes. Edward, à côté de moi, semblait être tendu, je devinais que le temps de savoir la raison de leur venu était arrivé. De mon côté, j'étais bien contente d'avoir Nessie dans les bras… C'est à ce moment là que me vint l'idée que si nous avions été une assemblée __"__normale__"__, je serais allée à la cuisine afin de proposer à nos invités une boisson et quelques gâteaux. Mais nous étions des vampires, je n'allais tout de même pas leur proposer un petit verre de sang, de toute façon, nous n'en avions pas. Je souriais intérieurement à cette pensée bien humaine._

_- Vous avez là une bien belle demeure, mais également une très belle famille mon cher Edward. _

_Vigo semblait être le porte parole, nous avions à peine entendu Igor depuis la demi-heure qu'ils étaient là et à la réflexion, je ne sais même pas s'il avait parlé._

_- Merci, j'ai en effet cette chance et rien au monde ne pourrait m'y faire renoncer._

_Il se tourna alors vers Jacob et lui sourit._

_- Vous êtes donc un loup ?_

_- C'est exacte._

_Réponse claire et directe, typiquement Jacob. Il ne semblait nullement impressionné par les deux vampires qui pourtant le dévisageaient avec intérêt._

_- Très intéressant, nous avions de sérieux doutes en ce qui concernait votre existence, bien sûr il existe des écrits… nous ne nous attendions absolument pas à en rencontrer un représentant ici même._

_- Et bien j'en suis la preuve en chaire et en os !_

_- Pourriez-vous nous résumer ce que vous êtes ? Igor et moi-même sommes très friands de ces histoires._

_- Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

_- Et bien tout. Sans les détails, nous sommes là pour bien autre chose, mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut et malheureusement le plus grand des nôtres._

_- Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas des garous, nous ne subissons pas la lune. Mon peuple a développé ce trait de nous même pour se protéger…_

_- Oui, vous protéger de notre peuple, mais je vois que les choses change. IL désigna toute l'assemblé d'un mouvement de bras._

_- Nous avons accepté les s…, euh… les vampires les plus sociables._

_Il n'allait tout de même pas dire sangsue ? Mais je pense que si, c'était le cas, il n'avait pas encore rayé ce mot de son vocabulaire._

_- Les vampires qui ne risquent pas de vous vider de votre sang ?_

_- Plutôt nous tuer. Donc, ce que nous sommes est héréditaire, et nous ne développons cette part de nous même qu'en présence de vampires près de notre territoire. Nous évoluons en meute… Voilà, je pense que j'ai fais le tour._

_- Pas de lune, hérédité, meute… Votre meute vous a suivi ?_

_- Non._

_- Je devine que vous ne m'en direz pas plus._

_- Il me semble que vous êtes là pour une autre raison. Non ?_

_- Il est vrai. Mais quel dommage. Toutes fois, je suis certain que nous auront d'autres occasions. Il me semble, si cela est vrai, avoir lu que votre race ne vieillissait pas si elle se transforme régulièrement… Votre choix de vivre auprès de cette famille de vampires vous donne donc l'immortalité. Nous avons donc l'éternité pour faire plus amplement connaissance._

_Tout au long du dialogue, j'avais fixé Jacob, il était si paisible, pourtant, un vampire inconnu était rarement le bienvenu pour lui. Il avait parlé de façon claire et en avait juste dit un minimum, ce qui avait dû lui sembler le stricte nécessaire._

_Vigo se retourna alors vers nous et s'éclaircit la voix. On y était enfin…_

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Et voilà ! OUI ? JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ DIRE ! **

**Ok, je suis sadique ! Et je l'assume ! :-)**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce petit chapitre ? D'après vous, que savent nos deux invités ?**

**Bon, je dois vous annoncer qu'en principe il n'y aura pas de chapitre mercredi, mais à la place, je voudrais publier un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment… **

**Un grand merci de suivre ma fic je vous adore !!!!**

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tous et toute de suivre ma fic, c'est une aventure géniale, qui sans vous ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue…**

**J'ai déjà répondu, mais encore merci pour toutes les revieweuses enregistrées, celles sur cette fic et celles sur mon petit OS… ****(Bellaswan12 ; Anais83, Alianne-Carebear, Tara Baxter Cullen, Laet, zazouisa01, bellardtwilight, aZiZa080, katner, melo.c.42)**

**Merci aux filles du fofo, je vous adore !**

**Bébé23, Lafan15, Alice, HOUDA, Anonyme08: merci à vous pour vos review…**

**Mayline : ben alors, pas prévenue, enfin, le principal c'est que tu sois venue tout de même… A ces invités, ils intriguent… Tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review…**

**Princesse : merci pour la review… Ah, les pensés des étudiants plaisent beaucoup… Pour nos invités, tu va tout savoir maintenant !**

**Katner : désolée pour l'attente, il fallait que je mette mon petit OS… Voilà, après une semaine, LE chapitre est là !**

**Lexou : hihi, moi sadique ? Non, non, non… Désolée pour le combat qui n'a pas eu lieu… ( Tu m'en veux pas trop au moins ? *petite moue boudeuses*)**

**Bon, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne… Sinon, je m'en excuse…**

**Voilà LE chapitre où nos nouveaux vampires vont tout nous dévoiler…, j'ai un peu peur… Alors, je vais tout simplement vous laisser le lire ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer…**

**Oups, non, je m'approprie tout de même nos très chers Vigo et Igor ! (C'est mes miens, pas touche ! LOL)**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve plus bas et je compte sur vous pour faire exploser ma boite mail de reviews !**

**(Bon, maintenant je vais me cacher loin, loin, loin --****)**

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

_(Tout au long du dialogue, j'avais fixé Jacob du regard, il était si paisible, pourtant, un vampire inconnu était rarement le bien venu pour lui. Il avait parlé de façon claire et en avait juste dit un minimum, ce qui avait dû lui sembler le stricte nécessaire._

_Vigo se retourna alors vers nous et s'éclaircit la voix.)_

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

_- Eh bien, revenons en à vous, très cher Edward, parlez-moi de ce miracle, que dis-je, de ces miracles ! Une relation avec une humaine est … disons… du déjà vu, mais en principe, l'Etre humain finit par devenir le repas… L'aspect animal de notre condition est loin d'être aisé à maîtriser._

_Il semblait apprécier l'image de la pauvre petite humaine servant de repas à son bel amant de vampire. A moi, rien que le fait de penser à une telle chose me fit grimacer. Je m'étais alors tendue et Edward avait posé un baiser chaleureux sur ma tempe. Vigo poursuivit comme si de rien était, comme si ses allusions étaient normales, appropriées._

_- … Et là, non seulement vous avez pu rester aussi longtemps près d'elle, sans céder à l'appel de son sang, mais vous l'avez également épousé et à priori, vous avez même joué au couple normal au point d'aller jusqu'à la nuit de noce…_

_Il avait posé ses yeux sur Nessie, la preuve évidente du miracle d'Edward. Je suivis son regard, je ne sentais pas de danger, mais mon malaise était palpable. Qu'il pose son regard sur mon sang, ma chaire me dérangeait au plus haut point._

_Edward se redressa et prit la parole._

_- Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Se justifia-t-il. Lorsque vous avez trouvé votre moitié, rien ni personne ne peut se mettre sur votre chemin._

_- Nous n'en doutons pas très cher. Mais ce qui est le plus fantastique dans toute cette histoire, c'est que votre amour ait donné vie à une enfant moitié humaine moitié vampire, nous n'en avions jamais rencontré. Cela semble si improbable… Nous en avions bien sûr entendu parler, mais de là à penser qu'une telle chose pouvait être réelle…_

_- Nous ne pensions pas cela possible nous non plus et croyez moi cela n'a pas été facile pour nous._

_- Qui aurait pu imaginer cela très cher, qui aurait pu… Mais ce n'est pas là votre seul cadeau mon cher Edward ! Un vampire nouveau né au pouvoir impressionnant d'après ce que nous en avons entendu ! Car très cher, même si les Volturi n'ont pas fait écho de votre rencontre, loin de là même, la nouvelle a tout de même trouvé des moyens de se rependre et c'est, nous devons l'avouer, pour notre plus grand bonheur._

_Vigo avait maintenant porté son regard sur moi et je resserrai l'étreinte que j'exerçais sur ma fille._

_- Edward, si les bonnes fées existaient, nous gagerions sur le fait qu'elles ce sont penchées sur votre berceau ! La chance est de votre côté, cela est indéniable et nous avouons volontiers que cela est… enviable pour nous autres vampires communs._

_- Bella m'a redonné vie et offert le plus beau des cadeaux, je dois admettre que je suis chanceux… et surtout fier d'elle. Une fée c'est peut être penché, sur mon berceau, mais pour moi la réussite réside dans l'amour que nous nous portons et celui de ceux qui nous entour, sans ma famille, rien n'aurait été possible._

_- Oui, vous devez en faire des envieux, une si grande famille, avec de si grandes qualités. Nous-mêmes, nous pourrions être jaloux de ce que vous avez. Mais rassurez-vous mes très chers, nous ne sommes absolument pas ici pour causer un quelconque désagrément à votre famille. _

_Je regardai autour de moi, tous étaient plutôt détendus, enfin autant que la situation pouvait le permettre. Même Jake semblait serein, pourtant, en général il ne supportait pas les vampires inconnus et surtout s'ils se trouvaient si proches de Nessie…_

_Vigo avait arrêté de parler et cela ramena mon attention sur nos deux convives. Le porte parole semblait hésiter et passait son regard d'Edward, à moi, puis à Nessie. Il se décida enfin._

_- Très chers amis, puis-je prendre cette charmante petite dans mes bras ? Toute fois, nous comprendrions tout à fait votre refus. Rajouta-il certainement pour nous rassurer._

_Je n'eux même pas le temps de réfléchir, Edward se leva, prit notre fille de mes bras et la lui déposa délicatement sur les genoux. Mon instinct de mère s'en retrouva comme décuplé, je fixais tour à tour ma fille, puis Vigo. Cherchant le moindre geste auquel il aurait fallu que je réponde. Mais il était plutôt doux et la tension diminua peu à peu. Edward se replaça à côté de moi et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je ne lui en voulais pas de ne pas m'avoir demandé mon avis, car je me savais incapable de laisser ma fille à ce vampire et cela était totalement infondé._

_- Quelle enfant ravissante ! Elle semble être un parfait mélange de vous deux. Les yeux… de sa maman ? Les boucles cuivrées de son père. Et la chanson de ce petit cœur est un régal pour nos oreilles. N'est-il pas mon cher Igor ? _

_Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Vigo poursuivit. _

_- Vous savez que vous êtes très spéciale très chère enfant ? On entend parler de vous et de vos parents à travers le monde ! Vous êtes devenus des légendes et nous adorons les légendes._

_Je tressaillis au moment où Nessie leva la main vers le visage de notre invité. Mais encore une fois, Edward fut plus rapide._

_- Euh… Renesme, attends un peu ma chérie… Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas imposer cela aux gens._

_Je compris alors que Nessie souhaitait partager sa mémoire avec Vigo. Edward poursuivit._

_- Vigo, permettrez-vous à notre fille de vous montrer quelque chose ?_

_- Ah oui ! Le fameux don ! Très certainement chère enfant, très certainement. Montrez-moi tout ce dont vous aurez envie, c'est si exaltant. J'ai entendu parler de ces images, elles sont célèbres et enviées, et je dois dire que nous sommes plutôt curieux d'expérimenter cela par nous-même. Allez-y mon enfant._

_Nessie ne se fit pas prier et frôla sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et fut pris d'un léger spasme, mais finalement, il sembla se concentrer sur ce que Nessie lui montrait. La scène dura quelques minutes, peut-être pour moi les plus longues depuis l'attente du verdict des italiens. _

_- Eh bien, il fallait que nous vivions cela par nous-mêmes pour y croire, votre fille vient de nous montrer sa vie dans les moindres détails, son amour pour vous Bella est si merveilleux… Et votre courage à tous ! Une grande famille unie, c'est si admirable ! Nous sommes étonnés de ne pas avoir eu vent de la présence des loups lors de votre rencontre avec la famille Volturi, mais après tout, ils ont dû faire en sorte que leur humiliation ne soit pas ébruitée. Nous savons, vous comme nous, que nos amis ne sont que le semblant de ce qu'ils ont pu être dans le passé. Un jour viendra, ils ne pourront plus donner l'illusion d'être au dessus de tout et de tous. Ce jour est plus proche que ce que l'on peut penser, nous en sommes persuadés._

_Je regardai avec inquiétude Nessie qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, tentant d'attirer l'attention du vampire, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas... J'étais à deux doigts de me lever pour récupérer ma fille, quand elle se décida à parler. _

_- Je peux aller retrouver Jacob ? _

_Nessie venait de parler de sa petite voix chantante et attendait une réponse de Vigo qui la tenait encore dans ses bras. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me revienne, mais si son souhait était d'être avec Jake, je ne voulais pas lui imposer mon envie._

_- Très certainement, allez rejoindre votre ami mon enfant et merci pour toutes les images que vous nous avez montré._

_Nessie s'exécuta. Un nouveau bref tour d'horizon me fit remarquer que seul Edward et moi étions tendus, les autres avaient gardé un calme presque étrange._

_- Magnifique ! N'est-il pas Igor ? _

_Ce dernier fit un signe d'approbation, je me demandai alors s'ils avaient un don leur permettant de communiquer silencieusement._

_- Je dois vous dire que nous regrettons de ne pas avoir pu assister à cette rencontre, mais cela aurait peut être était à votre désavantage, en effet nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes avec __"__LA__"__ grande famille et il est vrai également que nous sommes toujours sur les routes, la connaissance ce cache partout sur terre et parfois le temps passe si rapidement… Heureusement que notre vie, à nous autres vampires, est éternelle ! _

_Il fit une pause afin de poser son regard sur chacun de nous, puis se focalisa de nouveau sur Edward et moi._

_- Et bien, il me semble qu'il est temps que nous vous fassions part de la raison de notre venue, cela doit tout de même vous intriguer ? N'est-il pas ?_

_- Oui, vous ne nous avez pas donné beaucoup d'indices. Appuya Edward._

_- Il est vrai. Et bien c'est une longue, très longue histoire et je pense qu'une fois en votre possession, elle changera certainement beaucoup de choses. Vous comprendrez rapidement que nous ne pouvions pas garder de tels savoirs pour nous. D'autant plus que cela vous concerne vous et votre charmante épouse très cher Edward._

_Le ton était donné, inconsciemment, je retenais mon souffle et le stress ambiant réveilla mon pouvoir, je protégeais l'ensemble de ma famille._

_Nous étions tous pendus aux lèvres de Vigo, lui semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Je jetai un regard à Edward, il semblait ne pas parvenir à lire en notre invité._

_Le silence de cette attente était lourd, la tension inexistante il y a quelques minutes sur ma famille, était palpable maintenant. Puis, le visage de Vigo retrouva sa mobilité._

_- Mes très chers, vous êtes sensés savoir que notre vie à Igor et à moi est faite de recherches aux quatre coins du monde… Et nous en possédons des savoirs, même certains dont les hautes instances avaient souhaité qu'ils se perdent. Les Volturi ont toujours voulu tout contrôler, mais cela ne vous est que trop connu et aucun vampire ne peut l'ignorer. Finalement, en analysant notre monde, on peut considérer qu'ils y parviennent en quelques sortes…_

_Les Volturi revenaient un peu trop dans son récit, cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon, bien au contraire._

_- Mais des savoirs qui peuvent changer des vies sont restés vivants, des mythes, des légendes, des prophéties… (Nous buvions littéralement ses paroles) Nous étudions, Igor et moi-même, toutes les informations que l'on nous apporte, nous les associons afin de voir claire en ces savoirs. Notre tâche n'est pas facile, loin de là, surtout que nous sommes en général surveillés… Nous avons dû travailler sur notre esprit pour ne pas être découvert et cela marche plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas Edward, n'est-ce pas Alice ? _

_- C'est donc pour cela que ni ma sœur, ni moi n'avons vu ce pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Vos esprits semblent troubles._

_- Tout à fait, vous comprendrez que même avec vous, nous ne pouvons risquer de nous faire remarquer. Nos activités sont peu appréciées et nous tenons à nos vies, nous avons tant de choses encore à découvrir. Il serait fâcheux de perdre cette vie si captivante. Nous avons donc développé notre propre système de défense._

_- Nous comprenons. Mais je crois que maintenant nous ne souhaitons plus qu'une seule chose, savoir où vous voulez en venir. Sauf votre respect, l'attente est plutôt inconfortable._

_- Chaque chose en son temps très cher Edward … Chaque chose en son temps._

_Il repartit dans ses songes. Que cela était agaçant, je voulais savoir tout et tout de suite, j'avais envie de leur crier de cracher le morceau ! Mais me ravisai bien vite, car même si tout le monde était dans le même état d'esprit que moi, le faire aurait été un manque de politesse._

_- Il me semble que votre père possède de nombreux écrits qu'il conserve avec soin…_

_- Un certain nombre, effectivement._

_- Eh bien, apparemment il n'a pas celui dont nous allons vous parler. Il est dommage… Igor et moi sommes tombés sur un ouvrage __"__interdit__",__ il y a de cela plusieurs siècles… Nous l'avons analysé puis archivé, au fil des siècles, nous avons confronté tout ce que nous apprenions avec ces écrits en question, et c'est seulement depuis quelques mois que tout c'est… comment dire… emboité. En réalité, depuis que nous connaissons votre histoire, le couple miracle..._

_- Vous voulez dire que des écrits vieux de plusieurs siècles parlent de nous ? De Bella et de moi-même ?_

_- Et de votre fille, c'est précisément ce que nous pensons en effet, tout s'emboite à merveille ! Nous ne nous serions pas permis de vous déranger si cela n'avait pas été le cas._

_- Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? _

_Edward perdait patience, le ton de sa voix le trahissait, mais ni Vigo, ni Igor ne s'en offusquèrent._

_- Je vais y venir, patience très cher Edward. Vous savez à quel point votre histoire est inédite dans le monde vampirique. Votre courage à vous Bella est sans précédant. Mais pourtant, il existe une sorte de prophétie qui semble avoir prédit tout cela…_

_- Une prophétie ? _

_Edward sous le choc ne put réprimer sa question._

_- Exactement cela, elle est très ancienne et je pense que peu d'entre nous la connaisse, peut être même que Igor et moi-même sommes les seuls. Mais après que nous vous l'aurons délivré, vous en serez les seuls maîtres._

_Je ne comprenais pas tout le sens de cette révélation, pour moi les prophéties n'étaient pas réelles, juste des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants. Je sentais la tension de mon mari et de mes frères et sœurs autour de moi, ils savaient certainement ce que cela pouvait signifier. _

_- Les prophéties existent et ce réalisent ! Maintenant, nous en sommes certains ! Passons à LA prophétie, celle qui vous appartient, nous en avons la conviction._

_Son ton changea, tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue au feu de camp qui avait réuni la meute et où Billy nous avait fait part des légendes Quileutes…_

_- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, voilà ce qui est écrit : « Un jour viendra où un de nos semblable au combien supérieur par sa force mentale, créera par sa seule volonté un Etre qui sera la première base à un nouvel ordre. » Nous pensons que ces deux Etres ne sont autres que Carlisle et vous-même Edward, mais il est évident que cela ne s'arrête pas là. « Il se passera longtemps avant qu'un second Etre voit le jour, un Etre qui détiendra plus que ce qu'aucun autre humain ne possède. Il formera la seconde base de ce nouvel ordre » Là, il semblerait bien que ce soit de vous, Bella, dont-il s'agit, plus nous réunissons les éléments, plus la clarté vient à nous…« Seule une rencontre entre ces deux Etres sera plus forte que tout, plus forte que le sang et la mort. » J'ai entendu parler de votre rencontre, et de la soif que Bella avait réveillé en vous… (Il regardait Edward avec… Compassion ?) « La force, l'amour, la volonté envers et contre tout permettra à leur union de créer un Etre doué et unique » Là, nous parlons donc de Renesmé, mais il y a une erreur votre enfant n'est pas unique et nous savons cela grâce à la persévérance de votre merveilleuse Alice et de son compagnon Jasper. Il est clair que même les plus grandes prophéties peuvent se tromper. Vous devez vous dire __"__Et alors ?__"__ Et bien, voilà, la prophétie n'est donc pas parfaite, vous en avez eu la preuve avec l'existence d'hybrides similaires à votre fille, mais ce qui m'amène ici n'est autre que la fin de cet écrit et non, pas ce qui est déjà avéré. Car la prophétie ne s'arrête pas ici, loin de là…_

_Edward me serra l'épaule si fort qu'une vague d'angoisse me submergea._

_- Mon cher Edward, ma chère Bella, il est dit que l'union de ces deux Etres donnera non pas un, mais deux fruits…_

_Edward se releva d'un coup, alors que le reste de la famille, moi y compris étions restés bouche bée._

_- Non Vigo, c'est ridicule ! Bella est un vampire ! Elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant !_

_- Laissez moi terminer, la prophétie est claire sur ce fait : « ce deuxième enfant sera conçu de ces deux êtres alors que les trois planètes rouges seront alignées et c'est seulement à cet instant que l'humanité de l'Etre porteur sera réanimé et ce durant une nuit ». Nous avons fait plusieurs recherches et nous pensons que si l'enfant n'est pas conçu lors de cette nuit, alors la prophétie mourra, ce sera comme si elle n'avait pas existé._

_- Ridicule !_

_Edward regardait Vigo intensément, le choc était grand et lisible sur chacun des visages nous entourant. Je pris alors la parole._

_- Edward, ne crois-tu pas…_

_Il me coupa sèchement, sans même me regarder, il restait les yeux fixés sur Vigo._

_- Non, Bella, tu ne peux pas avoir d'autres enfants ! Que ce soit un ou dix ! Cette prophétie est ridicule ! _

_- Pas d'autres enfants, mais un, très cher Edward._

_- Non !_

_Il avait baissé la tête et bougeait celle-ci de gauche à droite pour appuyer son désaccord._

_- Très cher Edward, nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire, maintenant la prophétie et entre vos mains. Il vous appartient de faire en sorte qu'elle soit réalisée ou pas. Vous avez le choix de donner naissance à un enfant, qui à n'en pas douter, sera tout aussi merveilleux que votre fille ou de faire en sorte que votre vie ne prenne pas cette route. Nous allons vous donner cette prophétie, elle est ancienne et comme un trésor pour nous, mais elle doit vous être remise._

_Je vis alors Igor sortir un vieux parchemin d'une de ses poches intérieures et le tendre à Vigo._

_- Tenez très cher, nous vous la confions, nous somme certains que notre ami Carlisle en prendra un soin tout particulier. Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Si vous avez besoin de nos services, nous le saurons et nous viendrons à vous. Encore une fois, Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir tous revu et d'avoir rencontré les nouveaux visages de cette famille. A très bientôt chers amis !_

_Ils quittèrent la pièce, puis la maison, sans qu'aucun de nous ne les accompagne, seul le bruit de leur voiture nous annonça leur réel départ._

_Nous avions tous un air hébété, mais Edward lui était figé, un bon de quelques mois en arrière, j'étais revenue devant l'Edward de l'Ile d'Esmé, celui qui sous le choc de mon hypothétique grossesse avait cessé d'être. Cette prophétie avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et annonçait de grandes discutions pour l'avenir. Quoi faire ? Notre vie se séparait en deux chemins, les questions étaient : lequel prendre ? Devions-nous faire en sorte que rien ne change ? Devions-nous donner une chance à la prophétie ?_

_**********_

_Des minutes étaient passées, lentes et éprouvantes. Personne n'avait dit mot et personne n'avait bougé depuis le départ de Vigo et Igor. Même Nessie, consciente de la tension ambiante, ne bougeait plus. Il fallait que l'on reprenne __"__vie__"__, j'avais besoin d'entendre quelque chose, non, pas quelque chose, j'avais besoin d'entendre Edward._

_- Edward, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie._

_Je me tournai vers Alice, cherchant sont aide, elle vint se poster de l'autre côté de son frère et posa sa main sur son avant bras afin d'y prodiguer une pression._

_- Edward, parles nous, c'est Alice._

_- Ce ne peut pas être possible ! _

_Seules__ ses lèvres avaient bougées, mais ce fut un grand soulagement pour moi._

_- Edward, tu devrais appeler Carlisle. _

_Je savais que mon idée était la bonne, Carlisle savait tellement de choses, il était le seul à pouvoir rassurer son fils. Sa compréhension et son amour pour Edward ne pouvait être que bénéfique._

_- Tu as raison, il faut qu'il sache. Mais je veux le faire seul. _

_Il prit le parchemin qui était posé sur la table basse et sortit de la maison._

_- Mais Edward… _

_Peine perdue, il était déjà loin._

_Plus personne ne parlait, je réfléchissais et tout à coup tournai mon regard vers Nessie, elle était là, silencieuse. Un autre enfant… Il fallait que je dise ce que moi j'en pensais !_

_- Un bébé ! Un autre bébé ! Ce serait si mal ? Pourquoi ne pas y croire ?_

_Je posais la question autant aux autres qu'à moi-même. A la réflexion, peut être plus à moi-même._

_- Et si c'était réellement possible ? Si je pouvais donner un autre enfant à Edward ? Si la prophétie était réelle ? Ne faudrait-il pas lui donner une chance ? Elle avait déjà prévu notre rencontre et Nessie. Cela veut forcement dire quelque chose…_

_Aucune réaction, pensaient-ils que je devenais folle ? Mais Edward n'était plus là, et j'avais besoin d'eux plus que tout au monde._

_- Je… Je veux y croire… Parlez moi, je ne supporte pas ce silence ! Alice ?_

_Elle releva la tête et me regarda, la détresse pouvait se lire sur son visage._

_- Avec des __"__si__"__ on refait le monde Bella. Et de mon côté, je ne peux rien te dire, je n'ai rien vu et je ne vois rien. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs…_

_- Je ne m'en fais pas ! Si tu ne vois pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison._

_Je me tournai cette fois vers Rosalie._

_- Rose, et toi, tu me soutiendras encore une fois ? Je vais avoir autant besoin de toi maintenant que j'en ai eu besoin pour Nessie._

_Elle me fixait, certainement pour lire sur mon visage si j'étais réellement sérieuse. Puis dans un mouvement de tête, elle me donna son avis._

_- Bella, je voudrais y croire, réellement, mais le corps des vampires ne peut évoluer, porter un enfant est impossible…_

_- Non, vous avez entendu ! C'est possible ! C'est notre prophétie !_

_- Bella…_

_- Non, ça suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre !_

_Il faisait nuit, je sortis en courant par la porte de derrière, il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je pose tout à plat, cet enfant maintenant qu'on m'en avait fait part, je le voulais ! Pourquoi ma famille ne prenait pas cela au sérieux ? Je me sentais incomprise, on m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et ma propre famille, celle-là même que j'aimais et qui était sensée m'aimer en retour me le refusait. J'étais perdue et extrêmement seule._

_- Bella… Alice voulait me rattraper._

_- Non, laisses-la, elle en a besoin. Jasper la retenait._

_Puis plus rien, j'étais seule pour de bon, zigzagant entre les arbres. Je me sentais bien, le calme de la forêt, de la nuit. Rien ne me retenait. Aux premières lueurs de la ville, je ralentis pour enfin m'arrêter à côté d'un immense sapin. Une fois assise, je ramenai mes genoux à ma poitrine et serrai mes bras le plus fort possible autour. Je me mis alors à me parler à moi-même._

_- Pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Après tout, rien n'est normal depuis le début. _

_J'avais envi de pleurer, mais rien ne venait (maudite condition vampirique !). _

_- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, celui-ci c'est contrôlé admirablement… Je me suis mariée à cet homme, on a conçu un enfant, notre merveilleuse Nessie… Ca a été dur, mais Edward m'a sauvé… Maintenant j'ai tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir, j'ai une famille formidable, une vie comme je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse exister… Un autre bébé serait un immense cadeau ! Pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Parce que ma famille n'y croit pas ?_

_Je finis par crier ces questions, comme si quelqu'un pouvait y répondre… Mais personne ne pouvait m'entendre, mon soulagement était la seule réponse que je pouvais espérer… _

_Mais soudain, un bruit me transit sur place, puis une voix, je la connaissais, je l'avais écouté tout l'après-midi. Je me retournai et vis cet homme, appuyé contre un arbre. Il était seul._

_- Vigo ? C'est vous ?_

_- Oui Bella, nous savions que cela ce passerait ainsi, nous vous avons suivi. _

_- Vous saviez qu'ils réagiraient comme cela ? Vous saviez qu'ils seraient tous contre moi ? Qu'ils ne prendraient pas au sérieux la prophétie ?_

_- Et pas vous ? Voyons très chère Bella, il s'agit d'une famille de vampires plutôt ancienne, comment pourraient-ils admettre une chose qui va à l'encontre de tout ce qui dirigeait leur vie ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, d'un côté, j'ai ma famille, il est vrai qu'ils sont vampires depuis beaucoup plus de temps que moi, je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce que je suis. De l'autre, j'aime cette idée… Avoir le privilège de pouvoir donner un autre enfant à Edward, ce serait formidable. Je conçois que cela les dérange, mais pourquoi être si hermétiquement contre cette idée ?_

_- Ils ont tout simplement peur d'aller vers l'inconnu et je crois que je peux les comprendre. Le mot formidable est le bon, en effet, toute fois, nous n'avons pas tout dit…_

_Je le fixai, attendant qu'il poursuive._

_- D'après nos recherches, vous êtes bien les acteurs de cette prophétie, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais si elle se réalise, c'est que vous serez redevenue humaine, vous comprenez, votre corps a besoin d'évoluer pour avoir cet enfant... Vous pourriez perdre la vie en lui donnant naissance._

_- Quoi ? Mais non, je…, non, je ne peux pas… non._

_- Les trois planètes Bella, les trois planètes._

_- Mais… Si cela dépend de trois planètes, je suis obligée de redevenir humaine…_

_Je n'osais pas y penser, moi, de nouveau humaine, moi, mon ventre s'arrondissant, la souffrance…_

_- Bella, la décision doit être la votre. Mais si cet enfant ne devient pas réalité lors de cette réunion, alors ce sera comme si ce passage à l'humanité n'avait jamais existé, votre vie vampirique reprendra son chemin._

_- Donc, mon cœur reprendra vie et je dois, non, nous devons faire le choix entre laisser échapper cette nuit unique, ou saisir la chance qui nous est offerte au risque que moi je meurs ?_

_- Cela me semble un bon résumé de la situation. Maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons partir pour de bon. Mais sachez que cette naissance pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. A bientôt chère Bella. _

_Plus un seul bruit, mais cette fois, il fallait que je fuis ce silence, je devais retrouver mon mari, retrouver mon Edward. Je devais lui donner mon point de vue, j'en avais besoin, après toutes ces tentions, j'avais plus que besoin de lui. Je repris donc ma course à travers la forêt, une force impossible à métriser me ramenait à ma maison._

_Les lumières étaient éteintes, depuis combien de temps étais-je partie ? Edward était-il rentré ? Et les autres ? Nessie ?_

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je poussai la porte et me dirigeai vers la chambre, il était là, je le sentais. L'odeur sucrée et rassurante de mon mari._

_- Edward ?_

_- Bella ! Mon amour ! Mais où étais-tu ? Quand je suis rentré, j'ai juste vu Jasper, il m'a dit que tu étais partie, qu'il fallait te laisser tranquille, j'étais fou d'inquiétude !_

_- Désolée…_

_Je baissai la tête, je ne l'entendis pas venir à moi, il me prit dans ses bras et me sera de toutes ses forces._

_- Non mon amour, ne sois pas désolée, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser, j'aurais dû rester avec toi, si Jasper ne m'avais pas retenu, je serais venu te rejoindre !_

_- Il a bien fait. J'avais besoin d'être seule..._

_- Bella, mon père pense que ce que dit Vigo n'est pas…_

_- Si Edward, tout est vrai._

_- Mais, Bella…_

_- Je le sens et je le sais, j'en sais plus que toi Edward._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Vigo est venu me parler… dans la forêt. _

_Mais je m'interrompai, ma fille me revenant à l'esprit. _

_- Edward, où est Nessie ? Fis-je paniquée._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jacob l'a prise avec lui, il a pensé que ce serait mieux…_

_- Oh… Il a bien fait, nous avons besoin de calme. Il faut que nous parlions de ce que Vigo m'a dit. Edward, tu dois me croire, je sais que cette prophétie est la notre. Mais il faut aussi que tu en saches tous les détails._

_Je l'entrainai vers le lit, l'incitant à s'allonger afin que je puisse me blottir contre son torse. Une fois installés, je poursuivis. _

_- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère et de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive... _

_- Je te le promets. _

_Ces mots étaient dit à contre son cœur, mais je savais qu'il essaierait de tenir cette promesse. J'avais cette confiance aveugle en lui._

_C'est donc la tête posée contre le cœur silencieux de mon mari, que je récitai la partie de l'analyse de notre prophétie qui avait été occultée par Vigo cette après-midi… Les risques, voilà les seules choses occultées par nos invités, mais aussi les seules qui étaient réellement importantes aux yeux d'Edward. Il n'eut aucune réaction et le silence s'était installé._

_- Edward ?_

_Son regard était vide, posé sur un point, je ne sais pas lequel. Il ne me regarda pas lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole._

_- Je ne peux pas Bella, je pourrais te perdre et ça c'est au dessus de mes forces._

_- Tu m'as déjà sauvé, tu le referas..._

_- Non, Bella, je ne peux pas._

_- Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse Edward, je ne te dis pas qu'il faut que nous le fassions, juste y penser. Je t'aime Edward, on prendra cette décision tout les deux. J'ai confiance en nous, je t'aime plus que tout. _

_C'était décidé, je lui laisserai le temps, tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Mais maintenant, c'était le moment de lui prouver mon amour, me relevant, je l'embrassai, me laissant emporter par tout un amalgame de sentiments. Durant le reste de la nuit, il n'y avait plus de prophétie, plus de décision à prendre, plus rien hormis lui et moi._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Je peux sortir de mon trou ? Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait… (Sinon, je vais pleurer…)**

**Bon, ce chapitre et cette prophétie, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Pour la petite histoire, j'adore les bébés (mais moi j'en ai pas, même dans mon entourage... :-( ) et donc, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… (Faible petite humaine que je suis!) Enfin, ils ne se sont pas encore décidés à écouter la prophétie... :-(**

**Je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire ! Alors, une seule solution : foncer sur le petit rectangle vert ! Faites exploser ma boite mail !!!! **

**Suite au prochain épisode...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme à chaque fois, un grand MERCI à vous toutes (et tous ?)**

**Les filles du forum que j'adore : maylin, Elo, Anaïs83, Laet (qui nous fait une très jolie fic elle aussi), lovelly, candi, melinn-ange, Manon (bravo pour tes créas…), Lafan15 et Aulye.**

**Encore merci aux revieweuses enregistrées : katner, bellardtwilight, lena -lna933- et Soledad1709.**

**Petit tour des non enregistrées :**

**Lexou : TROP MEGA GIGA BIEN ? Rien que ça, et ben ! Lol. Merci d'apprécier mon travail…**

**bébé23 : merci pour ta review, bon, si c'est le plus sublime, ça mets la pression là… Je vais devoir me surpasser ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite te plaise tout autant !**

**sabivamp35 : et oui, encore quelque chose pour chambouler leur vie… Je suis ravie que cette prophétie plaise… Merci pour ta review !**

**Fataly : merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir. J'espère continuer à satisfaire tout le monde et ce jusqu'au dernier mot de cette Fic !**

**Princesse : j'adore les oh mon dieu ! Eh oui, vive moi, ou plutôt mon imagination ****de malade (comme me dit Elo…) Je te rassure, il n'ai pas encore dans mes plans de supprimer notre très chère Bella ! ****Merci pour ta review. **

**Bon, voilà, j'ai fait le tour… (Enfin, je pense!)**

**Voici le long chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… **

**Les personnages sont la propriété de S. Meyer.**

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 13 – Comme si de rien était…**_

_Nos vies avaient repris, comme si ce fameux après-midi n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Vigo ne nous avait jamais fait part de cette prophétie…_

_Le lundi matin, nous nous étions levés sans un mot, Edward s'était préparé pour aller en cours pendant que je faisais le petit déjeuné de Nessie et Jacob, ces deux là n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Edward me rejoignit pour attendre nos deux mangeurs de pancakes, il me fit un tendre baiser avant de prendre place sur un des tabourets de cuisine et de me regarder m'activer._

_Comme si de rien était…_

_Nous discutions du dernier cours de littérature, quand Jake arriva avec Nessie, cette dernière me sauta au cou, heureuse de me retrouver après cette nuit "loin" de la maison. _

_- Bonjour vous deux ! Nessie, ma chérie ! Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_

_- Ta fille a très bien dormi ! Il faut dire que chez moi ça doit être plus calme !_

_Il avait un air angélique gravé sur le visage et semblait très fière de sa remarque, il fallait qu'on pense à l'éloigner d'Emmett avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que mon meilleur ami soit irrécupérable..._

_- Mais elle dort très bien ici aussi Jake ! De plus, laisse-moi douter de la tranquillité de chez toi… _

_Il avait perdu son air satisfait et me toisait, attendant que ça lui tombe dessus. Je jubilais intérieurement !_

_- Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'être dans les parages lorsque tu dormais et j'associerais ton ronflement à une vielle tronçonneuse !_

_- Quoi ?_

_La voix de Jacob était parti dans les aigus et on ne put faire autrement que nous écrouler de rire, Nessie la première. Franchement, un colosse pareil… Comment avait-il fait pour sortir un tel son ? Il attendit patiemment que l'on se calme, les bras croisés sur son torse et un regard noir._

_- Bon ! Ca y est, vous êtes calmés ?_

_- Désolée Jake, mais franchement, comment fais-tu pour sortir des sons comme ça ?_

_Je me retenais de rire, mais la tache n'était pas bien facile._

_- Je ne ronfle pas !_

_- Euh…_

_- Attention Bella !_

_- Ok, rien à ajouter…_

_J'avais tout de même une petite idée en tête, l'arme fatale, celle qu'il n'oserait pas réfuter…_

_- Nessie mon cœur, Jake ronfle-t-il ?_

_Elle me regarda, puis posa son regard sur Jacob et enfin acquiesça timidement…_

_- Jake, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants ! Tu as été trahi par la future femme de ta vie !_

_- Ouais, ben je crois que mes hormones d'imprégnation se sont bien trompées !_

_Il se mit à bouder et Nessie, que je venais de poser sur sa chaise, lui sauta dessus. Décidément, il ne fallait pas de son Jacob soit malheureux !_

_- Ben voilà, il suffit que tu boudes pour qu'elle te mange dans la main ! Tu sais Jake, je crois que notre fille est aussi imprégnée de toi que toi d'elle !_

_- Ouais, de toute façon, comment ne pas craquer devant ce petit rayon de soleil ? Bon, au petit déj' demoiselle de ma vie !_

_Nous les regardions manger quand les autres arrivèrent et nous partîmes pour l'Université sans trop tarder. _

_Les cours, le réfectoire, nos camarades et leurs pensées, les cours et retour à la maison._

_Toujours comme si de rien était…_

_***************_

_Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Pas une seule fois Edward ne me reparla de la prophétie et moi je ne voulais pas forcer les choses. Bien que je mourais d'envie de lui demander, j'avais fait le choix de lui laisser le temps. Mais il faut l'avouer, plus ce dernier passait, moins résister à la tentation de lui poser mes questions était facile. Je me surprenais parfois à amorcer le sujet et étouffer mes mots avant qu'ils sortent de ma bouche._

**_***********_**

_Le début d'un nouveau weekend, on était à quelques semaines de Noël. Ce matin là, Nessie dormait encore, je laissai Edward dans notre chambre et me rendis dans le bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, mon seul désir était d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux alignement des trois planètes rouges. J'avais des dizaines de questions à satisfaire : de quelles planètes s'agissait-il ?... Pourquoi ?... Quand ?... Il me fallait tout découvrir. L'unité centrale allumée, je tapai quelques mots dans la barre du moteur de recherche. Un nombre impressionnant de réponses apparurent alors. Bon sang, il allait me falloir des jours pour tout examiner ! Mais il le fallait, alors j'ouvris les pages une à une. J'étais tellement concentré que je sentis Edward arriver que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Paniquée, j'avais instantanément fermé ma page._

_- Que fais-tu mon amour ?_

_J'étais transie… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache, mais il était trop tard, il était déjà à côté de moi et sa vision vampirique avait certainement déjà tout retenu de l'intitulé des mes recherches... Je refusai de le regarder, mais il fit tourner mon siège plongeant ses yeux dans les miens._

_- Pardon… Bella._

_Il s'excusait ? Mais non, c'était moi qui m'entêtais à m'attacher à cette prophétie ! C'était moi qui voulais chambouler nos vies ! Je devais m'excuser de vouloir lui imposer tout cela._

_- Edward, non, je…_

_- Si Bella, je suis horriblement égoïste, je ne t'ai pas laissé t'exprimer, je ne tais pas laissé la place que tu méritais dans ma réflexion… _

_Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me fit me lever afin de me prendre dans ses bras._

_- J'y ai réfléchi Bella et après toutes ces semaines, je ne peux toujours pas te dire ce que j'en pense. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre…_

_- Tu te souviens, je suis à toi __"__tant que nous vivrons tous les deux__",__ nous nous le sommes promis Edward, rien ne pourra le changer ! On est fort, rien ne peut nous séparer !_

_- Tu mérites tant et je te donne si peu._

_- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Mais…_

_- Mais tu veux ce bébé…_

_Il s'interrompit, me regardant dans les yeux, il passa sa main sur ma joue._

_- Pardon Edward, c'est toi le plus important c'est ce que tu penses. Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, je me rangerais à ton choix._

_Avoir cet enfant serait une joie indéfinissable, mais faire du mal à Edward n'était pas concevable. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à faire quelque chose dont il ne veut pas. Edward était la seule chose qui comptait._

_- Ce n'est pas du tout parce que je ne le veux pas mon amour, quand je regarde Nessie, notre miracle, je me dis que notre vie ne serait rien sans elle, elle est une partie de toi… Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux. Et maintenant, on me dit que ce miracle peut se reproduire, mais que pour cela, je dois prendre le risque de te perdre pour toujours …_

_- Tu ne me perdras pas !_

_Mon ton était un peu brutal, mais ma conviction réelle._

_- Qui peut en être certain ?_

_- Moi ! Je le sais… tu me sauveras, comme tu l'as fait à la naissance de Nessie !_

_- Mais Bella, c'est tant de souffrances !_

_- Non, c'est tant de bonheurs ! La souffrance ce n'est rien et c'est le prix que toute femme est capable de payer pour connaître le bonheur que procure un enfant ! Edward, te rends-tu compte de la chance que l'on a ? Doit-on la laisser passer par peur ? Crois-tu que si Esmé, Rose ou bien Alice avaient cette chance, elles ne prendraient pas le risque ?_

_Je m'étais éloignée de lui sous l'intensité de mon plaidoyer, il m'enlaça de nouveau, fourrant son visage dans ma chevelure et inspirant de toutes ses forces._

_- Ta souffrance n'a rien d'égal à celle d'une humaine…_

_- Mais même humaine, je suis plus forte que tout._

_- Tu veux vraiment cet enfant …_

_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête contre son torse. Le silence ce réinstalla, toujours blottie contre lui, j'attendais des reproches, un refus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se pencha vers mon oreille et me parla tout bas._

_- Si tu le veux Bella, si tu y crois, alors je le veux aussi. J'y croirais autant que tu y crois. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de cette chance._

_- Edward, tu… Que… Quoi ? _

_Je m'étais préparée à tout sauf cette réponse, me dégageant de nouveau de son étreinte, je sondai son regard, cherchant une chose qui me dirait __"__mais non Bella, je ne ferai pas ça !", mais rien, il était plus que sincère, son regard n'était qu'amour, tendresse et peut être un peu d'appréhension._

_- Bella, faisons le ! Je le veux… donnes moi un autre enfant !_

_- Mais Edward…_

_- Je le veux !_

_Me jetant à son cou, je l'embrassai avec fougue, si Nessie n'était pas sur le point de se réveiller, je crois que nous serions restés comme ça des heures. J'étais euphorique, Edward voulait cet enfant ! J'allais donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Nessie ! Un autre compromis de la perfection d'Edward et de… de moi allait voir le jour._

_- Merci. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille._

_J'étais troublée, mais il fallait que je réagisse, car j'entendais Nessie bouger dans sa chambre._

_- Edward…_

_- Oui, mon amour ?_

_- Nessie…_

_- Tu as raison, elle va bientôt descendre._

_Relâchant son étreinte, il afficha un tendre sourire, un de ce que j'aimais tant et qui quand j'étais humaine me faisait m'évanouir une fois sur deux._

_- Il va falloir le dire aux autres… Dis-je timidement._

_- Aux autres moins une, je suis certain qu'Alice le sait déjà …_

_- Oui, je m'en doute. Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Non, mais vous allez très certainement me le dire madame Cullen._

_- Je t'aime ! _

_- Oh, c'est donc ça… Je répondrais : moi de même, plus que tout._

_- On leur annonce aujourd'hui ?_

_- De toute façon, je doute qu'Alice garde le secret plus longtemps, tu la connais._

_- Tu as raison, j'espère qu'elle se sera retenue…_

_- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Tu permets que je téléphone à Carlisle moi-même ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais chercher Nessie, je te laisse tranquille ! JE T'AIME !_

_Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de notre fille, d'un pas léger (et oui, même un vampire peut avoir un pas plus léger à certaines occasions…), une énergie nouvelle se dégageait de moi, j'étais bien, soulagée, heureuse._

_- Bonjour ma chérie. Il est l'heure de se lever…_

_Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras, la serrant contre ma poitrine, elle avait encore de tout petits yeux et pour échapper à la lumière, certainement trop agressive pour son réveil, elle enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux._

_- Tu sais ma chérie, maman est très heureuse aujourd'hui. On va attendre que tous le monde soient arrivés et avec papa on va vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !_

_Je câlinais encore Nessie pour la réveiller en douceur quand Edward m'appela._

_- Bella ? Carlisle veut te parler._

_- J'arrive !... Tu t'habilles ? Papa arrive pour te donner un coup de main. Jacob ne va pas tarder, alors dépêches toi._

_Au nom de Jacob, son visage s'illumina, elle était comme par enchantement bien réveillée... Je descendis parler à mon beau-père._

_- Tu veux bien aller voir si elle s'en sort, s'il te plait._

_- J'y suis déjà !_

_Il me tendit le téléphone, déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'éclipsa._

_- Bonjour… _

_J'étais hésitante, je ne savais pas s'il avait bien pris la nouvelle ou pas…_

_- Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Euh… Bien et vous ? Edward vous a annoncé notre choix ?_

_- Nous allons merveilleusement bien Bella ! Oui, il me l'a dit. Un bébé ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !_

_J'avais clairement un poids en moins. Avec Carlisle à nos côtés, tout ne pouvait se passer que bien. _

_- Nous savons qu'il y a une possibilité que la prophétie ne se réalise pas et également que le danger et bien réel, mais j'en assume l'entière la responsabilité._

_- Et nous serons là Bella, je t'en fais la promesse._

_- Merci, votre appui est primordial._

_- On sera toujours là pour nos enfants et si un couple mérite de vivre ce bonheur, c'est bien le votre._

_- Merci. Eh bien, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres, on veut le faire aujourd'hui, le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_- Je pense qu'ils vont être tous très heureux pour vous deux._

_- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais le plus difficile ce sera Rose, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir… _

_- Tu sais, je pense que si elle joue un rôle important durant cette grossesse, sa réaction ne sera pas mauvaise._

_- De toute façon, je sais que j'aurai besoin d'elle et je le lui ferai comprendre._

_- Oui, ce sera bien pour elle. Vous avez avancé dans les recherches sur la prophétie ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai fait quelques recherches ce matin, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le mois prochain, car pour l'annoncer à Charlie… Il est hors de question que l'on fasse passer cet enfant pour adopté, je ne le supporterai pas._

_- Oui, c'est certain qu'il ne comprendrait pas, surtout si cette grossesse est similaire à la première, autant avoir un peu de temps pour lui annoncer._

_- Je vais croiser les doigts._

_- Et bien, Bella, je vais devoir te laisser, je voudrais prendre mes dispositions pour venir vous rendre visite. De mon côté, j'ai déjà quelques informations, quand Edward ma parlé de la prophétie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire des recherche, mais je voudrais être à Dartmouth pour vous aider._

_- Très bonne idée._

_- Je te dis donc à très bientôt._

_- Oui, et merci. Au revoir._

_Je raccrochai, soulagée, très soulagée… Que les parents d'Edward nous soutiennent était fondamental pour moi, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je pense que j'aurais été capable de revenir sur ma décision._

_- Alors, rassurais mon amour ?_

_- Tes parents sont formidables, espérons que mon père le prendra aussi bien lui aussi…_

_Là, ce n'était pas gagné ! Vu la réaction qu'il avait eu pour une enfant présenté comme adoptée. Alors là, sa petite fille enceinte alors qu'elle était encore étudiante… _

_- Il le prendra bien !_

_- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment en être aussi certaine que toi ! Où est Nessie ?_

_- Elle doit être allé réveiller Jacob. Apparemment l'épuiser toute la semaine ne lui suffit pas. Tu vas être étonné, mais parfois je le plains._

_Il rigolait de bon cœur, pas sincère pour un sou dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais pour une fois, je ne défendis pas Jacob, car voir Edward rire de bon cœur me faisait un bien fou._

_- Ton père nous conseille de faire attention à la réaction de Rosalie et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, c'est son vœux le plus cher, sa jalousie risque être incontrôlable. On pense qu'il va falloir lui montrer qu'on aura besoin d'elle durant cette grossesse. Si elle se sent utile, elle fera moins de difficultés…_

_- On fera attention, ne t'en fais pas, on sera tous là pour te protéger._

_- C'est pour elle que j'ai peur, pas pour moi._

_- Rose tient trop à elle pour se faire du mal !_

_- Tu es mesquin Edward ! Bon, j'ai autre chose à t'annoncer !_

_- Ne me dis pas qu'on va avoir des jumeaux ! Dit-il sur un ton rieur._

_- Tu es bête ! Non, tes parents viennent nous rendre visite ! Ils seront là dès que Carlisle aura prit ses dispositions avec l'hôpital ! Ils veulent nous aider._

_- Je le sais, Carlisle me l'a proposé._

_- Et moi qui croyais te faire une surprise ! _

_- Au fait, tu as aidé Nessie à se préparer ?_

_- A vrai dire…_

_- Oui, Edward ?_

_- Elle m'a mis à la porte de sa chambre…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je cite : __"__papa je suis une grande fille, je m'habille toute seule et je vais réveiller Jake!__"_

_- Et toi tu l'as laissé faire ?_

_- C'est une fille !_

_- Et ?_

_- Et, je lui fais confiance !_

_- C'est une enfant Edward !_

_- Oui, mais vestimentairement parlant élevée par deux tantes surdouées de la mode…_

_- Ouais, ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer…_

_Il s'approcha de moi et après m'avoir collé à lui, il couvrit mon cou de baisers._

_- Edward, sois sage, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! _

_- Non, on a encore le temps._

_Maintenant, il mordillait le lobe de mon oreille, il fallait que j'agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je le repoussai donc doucement._

_Il se mit à bouder, c'était insoutenable ! Non ! Edward, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Croyez-moi, un Edward boudeur, c'est un Edward machiavélique qu'il faut fuir à tout prix !_

_Je lui donnai un baiser et partis le plus rapidement possible dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuné de nos semi-humains._

_- C'est injuste Bella ! Cria-t-il derrière moi._

_- Mais la vie est injuste mon chéri !_

_Il n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant, bien au contraire, me rejoignant en quelques secondes, il m'attrapa le bras et me tira à lui. Mais tous ses espoirs retombèrent quand nous entendîmes Jacob derrière la porte. Et oui, mon apollon ne gagnera pas aujourd'hui !_

_- Salut les enfants ! Heureusement que Nessie est venue me réveiller !_

_- J'ai fait votre petit déjeuné ! Ca va ?_

_- Oui, bien et toi ? _

_- Très bien !_

_- Tu en es certaine ? Parce que tu as l'air bizarre…_

_- Oui, tout va bien._

_Son air suspicieux nous fit sourire, mais tout allait être révélé très bientôt, dès que tout le monde serait là. Heureusement pour nous, il finit par abandonner son évaluation pour s'occuper de Nessie et se jeter sur son petit déjeuné._

_Plus les minutes passaient, plus je me transformais en pile électrique. Toute fois, je n'en étais pas au point d'être une Alice bis… Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire, ils en mettaient du temps ce matin pour venir squatter notre salon! Je ne tenais pas en place. Jacob ne comprenant toujours pas, me scrutait dans les moindres de mes faits et gestes. Même les exigences de Nessie étaient passées en second plan, chose qui n'était pas sans l'agacer la petite et qui valait au pauvre Jake quelques coups parfois plutôt mal placés..._

_- Edward ?_

_Cela faisait au moins dix fois que je lui demandais et à chaque fois il levait les yeux au ciel, soufflait et sous l'influence de mon air désespéré, finissait par me répondre._

_- Ils vont arriver, laisses leur le temps… Apparemment Alice leur a dit qu'il fallait qu'ils viennent, alors ne t'inquiètes pas !_

_- Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'il ce passe non d'un chien ?! Jacob était vraiment impatient._

_- Non, il faut attendre les autres ! Lui aboyais-je à la figure en perdant un peu patience..._

_Quelques autres longues minutes passèrent, puis un bruit, ils étaient là ! Ils entraient dans la maison ! J'étais à la limite de faire des bonds sur place._

_- Salut tout le monde ! _

_Alice était de très bonne humeur, pourtant, elle connaissait notre décision. C'était plutôt bon signe, parce qu'aux vues de leur réaction il y a quelques semaines…_

_Après les bonjours d'usage, Edward demanda à tous le monde de venir dans le salon. Jasper avait senti la tension, il me paru crispé, mais n'utilisa pas son don. Je pense que si j'avais eu à choisir mon don, le sien aurait été le dernier de ma liste. Je m'imaginais très mal devoir supporter les émotions des personnes qui m'entour. _

_Je pris la direction des opérations. Debout devant eux, le bras d'Edward entourant ma taille, j'étais impressionnée par ma famille, qui elle, était pendue à mes lèvres._

_- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer…_

_- Vous allez enfin vous mettre à démolir les maisons ? Il n'est pas trop tôt ! Après plus d'un an de mariage !_

_- Emmett ! Ecoutes un peu et arrêtes tes ânerie !_

_Je le grondais comme une mère, mais avec lui, il n'y avait que ça qui fonctionnait encore un peu… Mon ton avait dû le convaincre, car il s'enfonça dans le canapé et baissa son regard sur la table basse._

_- Donc,… Edward et moi… on a décidé … de croire en la prophétie !_

_Rien, aucune réaction, Alice et Jasper fixèrent Rosalie, mais elle était figée._

_- On en a parlé à Carlisle et Esmé et ils nous soutiennent quoi que l'on fasse. _

_C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie me toisa, Edward ce posta alors devant moi dans un geste de défense. Il fallait que je lui explique, je devais tant à Rosalie._

_- Laissez nous, je veux parler à Rose seule à seule._

_Edward allait objecter, mais se ravisa en scrutant mon expression. Il savait que seul ce que je pouvais lui dire la ferait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Jasper quitta le salon, sans omettre d'envoyer un __"__dose__"__ de son don calment. Edward fut le dernier à quitter la pièce. _

_- On ne sera pas loin Bella._

_- Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. _

_Je le pensais vraiment, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de demander l'approbation d'Alice. Elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte pour attendant son frère. Elle m'approuva d'un signe de tête. Une fois seule avec Rosalie, je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle, je me permis même de lui saisir la main._

_- Rose… Rose, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas contre toi, crois moi, j'aurais mille fois préféré que la prophétie vous concerne toi et Emmett… _

_Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, gardant son regard dans le vague.._

_- Rose, je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est ma destinée, je ne l'ai pas choisie… Rose, j'ai besoin de toi ! La prophétie, ce n'est pas qu'un bébé, il y a plus, mais on ne vous l'a pas dit… _

_Toujours aucune réaction, il fallait que je la sorte de cet état. _

_- Rose, pour avoir ce bébé, je vais devoir redevenir humaine ! _

_Elle posa des yeux horrifiés sur moi, j'avais enfin une réaction !_

_- Quoi ? Mais non, tu as failli… Tu as failli en mourir pour Nessie !_

_- Je le sais, je suis prête à endurer ça et Edward aussi. _

_- Mais Bella, ça a été si dur !_

_- Ca se passera mieux, je serai préparée, on sera préparé ! C'est le prix que j'accepte de payer pour ce bébé... Et si jamais je ne survis pas, le bébé aura besoin de toi…_

_- Comment Edward a pu accepter ça ?!_

_- Il m'aime, il a voulu me laisser le choix, il voulait tout oublier, mais il m'a surprise à faire des recherches…_

_- Des recherches ?_

_- Oui, l'alignement des trois planètes... _

_- Quand ?_

_- Nous ne savons pas encore, mais j'espère que j'aurai le temps de faire en sorte que pour ma famille ce bébé soit le notre et non une adoption._

_Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, tout en me jaugeant. _

_- Bella, je serais là… toujours… Tu es ma sœur et même si je crève d'envie d'être à ta place, je ne peux rien te reprocher, je n'en ai pas le droit._

_- Rose, merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! _

_Je la pris dans mes bras, marque de sympathie très rare entre nous deux. Bien que nos relations soient très bonne, Rose avait rarement ce genre de gestes, hormis avec Emmett…_

_- Merci ! Tu seras à nouveau mon ange gardien ?_

_- De rien Bella, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours quelqu'un de bien, mais c'est toi dont il s'agit, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser ma jalousie prendre le dessus. Et, oui je serais là pour cette grossesse, autant que je l'étais pour Nessie._

_Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte quelques secondes et se dégageant, elle se tourna vers la porte. _

_- Vous pouvez revenir !_

_A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase que tout le monde était là, je passai alors dans les bras de tous mes frères et sœur sans exception, puis dans ceux de Jacob et enfin, Nessie. Les images qu'elle me montra me bouleversèrent, elle attendait avec impatience son petit frère (oui, elle voulait un frère, comme Namuel)_

_- Merci à tous d'accepter ça. Je vous promets que cette fois, vous n'aurez pas à faire à une morte vivante, on sait comment faire, tout ira bien !_

_- Bon je crois qu'il va falloir faire les magasins !! Exulta Alice._

_- Euh, on ne sait pas si on va réellement avoir cet enfant et surtout quand, alors du calme Alice !_

_- Crois-moi ma chère Bella, il faut toujours avoir de l'avance !_

_Sens pratique d'Alice, te revoilà ! Je réfléchissais à un moyen de calmer les ardeurs du petit lutin quand Edward attira mon attention._

_- Emmett, celle- ci je te conseille de l'oublier ! _

_Edward toisait son frère, mais quand Emmett a une bêtise à sortir, il est impossible de l'en empêcher…_

_- Ben en fait, même s'il n'y a pas de démolition, ça s'en rapproche…_

_Il avait dit cette phrase à toute vitesse et était tout fier de sa réflexion au combien spirituelle. Et tenta même d'en rajouter…_

_- Si tu veux Ed', j'ai le numéro d'un bon maçon qui…_

_- Emmett, il y a des enfants ici! _

_Il ne servait à rien de lui faire ce rappel, mais je devais bien tenter quelque chose, je pouvais toujours espérer que le ton __"__maman réprimande__" __aurait__fonctionné à nouveau…_

_- Mais…_

_- Emmett ! _

_Et tous mes espoirs retombèrent… Apparemment ça marche une fois, mais pas deux… Mais cette fois, c'était Rosalie qui avait haussé le ton et comme par enchantement, le mari tout docile qu'était Emmett ne rajouta pas un mot, lançant des regards d'excuse à sa chère et tendre. Rose continuait à le regarder d'un regard sévère et tout le monde se retenait de rire, c'est alors que Jake prit la parole._

_- Hey, pourquoi "DES" enfants ? Il n'y a qu'un enfant ici et c'est Nessie! Moi je suis même plus mature que la plus part d'entre vous ! Surtout lui là !_

_Il montra Emmett du doigt et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire en réponse. Ces hommes !_

_- Rêve clébard !_

_- Rosalie ! _

_Nous avions dit son prénom tous en même temps. C'était un surnom devenu habituel, mais il était hors de question de le cautionner…_

_- Ben quoi ? Si la grossesse de Bella est la même que pour Nessie, autant que je m'entraine !_

_On était scotché et écroulé de rire._

_Voilà, tout le monde était aux anges, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour ma future grossesse…_

_Les recherches collectives débutèrent le matin même, dès que nous eûmes réussi à calmer notre hilarité… _

_Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient sur les ordinateurs et nous derrière eux, à tenter d'imposer nos points de vue. Nessie voulait aider, mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle nous gênait plus qu'autre chose… Jake avait donc décidé de nous la "sortir des pieds", ils étaient partis en début d'après-midi pour faire une balade dans un des parcs de Dartmouth._

_Au bout de quelques heures, nous avions à peine avancé, à vrai dire, notre groupe était loin d'être des plus organisés…_

_- Ecoute Emmett, si tu me laissais faire…_

_- Rose, c'est un boulot d'homme !... Hey ! Ca fait mal !_

_Rose venait de lui donner un coup derrière la tête et avait quitté la pièce exaspérée. Jake et Nessie rentrèrent et nous décidâmes de stopper là en espérant que Carlisle serait vite à Dartmouth pour nous aider._

_- Alors cette balade ? Demandai-je à notre duo de choc._

_- Très chère Bella, nous avons un problème ! _

_Oui, Jake avait beaucoup aimé la manière de parler de Vigo et utilisait régulièrement des __"__très cher__"__ pour débuter ses phrases…_

_- Quoi ? Que c'est-il passé ?_

_- Notre petite Nessie semble très attirée par nos amis à quatre pattes…_

_- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a attaqué un chien dans le parc !?_

_- Euh, non, pas attaqué…_

_- Ouf, tu me rassure._

_- Non, pas attaqué, mais disons qu'elle en voudrait bien un comme animal de compagnie…_

_- Oh…_

_- D'où le problème…_

_- C'est sûr. Bon, ben je vais devoir lui parler._

_Super ! Notre fille voulait un chien ! Euh, chien, donc animal, donc proie, donc très mauvaise idée !_

_- Nessie, viens voir maman._

_Elle arriva radieuse et me prouva l'exactitude des dires de Jacob, le petit chien qu'elle me montrait été certes adorable, mais bon..._

_- Il était très mignon ce petit chien… Jake m'a dit que tu en voulais un, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas possible pour nous, on ne peut pas en avoir. Tu comprends chérie ?_

_Elle me remontra alors le petit chien avec lequel elle avait joué. Elle était si… heureuse, mais être un chien dans cette maison, c'était pire que d'être un humain dans cette même maison... Je ne pouvais pas lui céder sur cela._

_- Je sais que tu en veux un Nessie chérie, mais on ne peut vraiment pas._

_Par bonheur, ma fille était très compréhensive (je me demande bien de qui elle tenait ça… ?), la conversation s'arrêta là et la soirée ce déroula calmement. _

_Carlisle et Esmé nous avaient annoncé leur arrivée pour le lendemain dans l'après midi, cela avait réjouit tout le monde et nous décidâmes d'arrêter les recherches jusqu'à leur arrivée. J'avais le pressentiment que nous ne trouverions pas les réponses à nos questions facilement, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais sereine et détendue, j'aurai tout le temps de me stresser plus tard, quand nous en saurions plus sur les trois planètes…_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Alors ? Bon, c'était couru d'avance qu'Edward allait céder… Mais il a mis le temps chouchou (C'est quoi ce surnom amical ?! mdr)**

**Bon, une nouveauté pour ce chapitre, j'ai un petit sondage pour vous :**

**ALORS, QUE SOUHAITERIEZ-VOUS A BELLA ET EDWARD? GARCON OU FILLE ?**

**Dites moi tout, je veux tout savoir (pour le chapitre et pour le petit sondage...)! Pour cela, juste un petit clic sur le rectangle vert et quelques mots (ou beaucoup de mots, j'adore les reviews façon roman…)**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu… **

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier, en ce moment j'ai des soucis de famille et je vais avoir mon cousin à la maison durant deux semaines, donc, moins de temps pour écrire… Donc, prochain chapitre pour au plus tard jeudi je pense… (Ne m'en voulez pas trop… *petite moue suppliante*... vous savez, la moue où je retrousse un peu ma lèvre inférieure… MDR)**

**A très bientôt, je vous adore ! (Et j'adore vos reviews… :-)**** )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Nous y voilà, jeudi 23 juillet… Qu'y a-t-il aujourd'hui? Je ne vois pas...**

**Un nouveau chapitre d'Evolutions et Prophétie !!!! Mais pas que ça… **

**Voilà,en fait, je suis née il y a de ça exactement 26 ans à 6h du mat' !!! (Bon, pas facile de prendre un an de plus, surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai soucis sur soucis…)**

**OK, fini de parler de la star du jour ! Lol**

**Juste une petite dédicace à ma petite sœur, BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !!! (Et oui, rien que pour m'embêter, ma sœur est née le même jour que moi, mais trois ans après…)**

**Merci aux revieweuses enregistrées… Et euh, ben dans ma précipitation de répondre, je me suis plantée chez certaines pour le délai de publication de ce chapitre (Pfff suis trop bête, moins de 24 et pas moins de 12 !!!), je m'en excuse… *rougis…***

**Pour les revieweuses non enregistrées :**

**Lafan15 : Merciiiiiiiii ! Ce n'est pas grave de se répéter… Moi j'adore ça !**

**Elo : « Magique, grandiose, sublime » rien que ça ? Lol. Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et pour le ****"****retard****"**** le principal, c'est que tu finisses par les lire ces petits chapitres…**

**bébé23 : comme toujours, un grand merci pour ta review. Les votes penchent tous vers un petit garçon… Comme ça ne m'étonne pas ! Bon, ce n'est pas pour maintenant le bébé, mais j'espère que le chapitre te plaira…**

**twitwi : pas grave pour le retard… Tu va voir, la suite semble être pas mal, tu as encore pas mal de chapitres à rattraper… Merci pour tes reviews en tous cas…**

**lexou : merci… Et bien, encore pour un petit garçon… Il y en a que pour lui ! Lol. Bon, si je crée ce petit garçon, je sais comment tu le veux ! J'ai pris note !**

**Mayline : merci… Et oui, Edward est faible face à Bella ! Dès le départ, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix … Encore un garçon… J'ai dû voir le mot fille qu'une seule fois…**

**July : merci pour ta review… Beaucoup me disent des jumeaux, mais cela serait-il bien raisonnable ? A voir.**

**Candi : Merci pour la review et aussi pour m'adorer ! Lol. Mais quoi, oh, encore un petit garçon ! Et ben…**

**Lovelly : Voilà, jeudi est là !!! Espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise tout autant… Et merci…**

**KODA : Une imprégnation avec Leah ? Et ben, même pas encore créé, ni même certain d'exister et tu nous le case déjà ? Lol. Merci pour ta review, ravie que tu adores ma fic, moi j'adore l'écrire et surtout lire les impressions dans les reviews…**

**Merci aux filles du fofo: ****bella-twilight-edward****, ****Lafan15****, ****Laet****, ****Aulye****, ****Anaïs83****, ****mayline****, ****candi****, Manon et toutes les autres...**

**Merci pour les ajouts en alerte et favori…**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent… **

***** Pour finir, juste un GRAND MERCI à MANON, POUR SES SUPERBES CREAS!!! ;-) *** **

**Tout le monde veut que ce soit un garçon ou presque tout le monde... Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Lol**

**Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, je dois vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire… Mais il est là et plus long en plus !!! (Euh, c'est juste parce que je ne pouvais pas le couper avant…)**

**Les perso appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Comme prévu, Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent le lendemain en début d'après midi et à peine avaient-ils déchargé leur voiture et s'étaient installés dans la chambre d'amis, que les hommes se mirent aux recherches. Pendant ce temps, Esmé, Rose et Alice parlaient layettes dans le salon et moi, j'avais décidé de prendre en charge le travail scolaire de Jacob. Bien sûr, il avait protesté, mais j'étais plutôt têtue. _

_- Ecoutes Jake, c'est bien beau de travailler à la maison, mais encore faut-il s'y tenir !_

_- Mais je bosse ! Protesta-t-il._

_- Ah ouais ? Quand ?_

_- Euh… Quand vous êtes en cours !_

_- Ouais, dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'y mette mon nez ?_

_- Bon, ok, allons-y pour une ou deux heures de __"__travail scolaire__" __! Mais pas plus !_

_J'avais encore gagné ! Nous primes donc Nessie avec nous et nous rendîmes chez Jacob, pour avoir un peu de calme et surtout pour m'éloigner de la tornade Alice qui était toujours surexcitée par les futures expéditions __"__shopping pour bébé__"__…_

**************

_Les jours passèrent, j'étais parvenue à faire rattraper son retard à Jake, mais rien de concluant ne ressortait de nos recherches sur les trois planètes. J'étais épuisée moralement. Noël approchait à grands pas, mais il semblait que personne ne s'en souciait… Ce serait donc encore des fêtes misent de côté, un deuxième Noël que nous ne fêterions pas comme il ce doit…_

_- Eh bien, je crois qu'il serait sage de se changer un peu les idées. _

_Bien que n'ayant pas de don particulier, Carlisle savait déceler les moments où il ne servait à rien de plus s'acharner. Cela était certainement dû à son travail de docteur à l'hôpital… Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla rejoindre Esmé dans le salon._

_J'étais bizarrement heureuse de cette pause. Mais mon visage ne devait pas refléter mes pensées, car Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'assura qu'une fois les fêtes passées, on s'y replongerait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que ces recherches ne me préoccupaient pas (ce n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas le cas), donc, je fis mine d'être déçue, de toute façon, c'était trop tentant de voir un Edward compatissant… Il arrivait toujours à me faire fondre, je n'avais toujours pas compris l'astuce, pourtant j'étais intimement persuadée qu'il y en avait une._

_- Bella…_

_Bon, il avait encore une fois adopté le ton __"__charmeur__"__, signe qu'il y avait quelque chose à me dire et qu'il appréhendait…_

_- Oui Edward?_

_- Euh, on ne fait pas une pause que pour faire une pause…_

_- Ah et il y aurait donc une raison autre ?_

_J'avais adopté un air faussement détaché, mais de l'intérieur je bouillais comme à chaque fois qu'il avait organisé quelque chose dans mon dos… _

_Il y avait eu le bal de fin d'année au lycée, l'année même de ma rencontre avec Edward, mais également celle durant laquelle j'aurais très bien pu mourir des crocs de James… Cette fois-ci, Alice m'avait prêté une sublime robe bleue et personne ne m'avait dit pourquoi je devais m'apprêter. J'avais été furieuse et finalement avais accepté mon sort._

_Je pouvais également citer mon anniversaire, qui soit dit en passant, était l'un des souvenirs que j'aurais volontiers aimé perdre lors de ma transformation, car il en avait découlé cinq mois de cauchemars, les cinq plus long mois de ma courte vie. Edward m'avait quitté, me laissant dans une vie que je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre sans lui._

_Et la dernière en date, était quand il avait commencé à organiser notre vie étudiante, alors qu'il m'était hors de question de mettre les pieds dans une université…_

_En fait, il y en avait eu bien d'autres et à chaque fois, j'avais cédé…_

_- Euh, on va avoir du monde à la maison…_

_J'étais soulagée et perplexe, Charlie passait les fêtes à la réserve en compagnie de Billy, Sue et la meute. Il aurait aimé venir à Dartmouth, mais s'étant réveillé trop tard pour poser ses vacances, il se retrouvait de garde pour les deux réveillons…_

_Quant à Renée et Phil, ils étaient partis il y a quelques jours pour une tournée promotionnelle de l'équipe… _

_Non, je ne voyais pas du tout qui ça pouvait être. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, pour qu'il poursuive._

_- Il y a quelques jours, tu étais partie avec Jake et Nessie et tu avais laissé ton téléphone portable… et il a sonné, j'ai répondu et… _

_- Tu réponds à mes appels maintenant?_

_- Euh, ouais…_

_Bien sûr, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais c'était si drôle de le voir tout gêné à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne m'ait pas plu… Imaginez un enfant pris en flagrant délit et qui ne peut soutenir le regard de sa mère, il baisse la tête et passe en appuis d'un pied sur l'autre… Eh bien, vous voyez alors l'Edward qui se trouvait devant moi… _

_- Bon, passons, de toute façon, tu as bien fait._

_J'eux du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire en le voyant relever la tête et froncer les sourcils._

_- Eh bien, vas-tu me dire qui a voulu me joindre ?_

_- C'était Angela…_

_Du monde à la maison… Appel… Angela…Angela ?_

_- Tu veux dire qu'Angela va venir nous rendre visite ?!_

_- Oui, c'est cela même ! Elle et Ben viennent passer quelques jours ici, juste après Noël._

_- Non ? Tu es sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?! _

_- Tu étais absorbée par autre chose et crois moi, quand ton attention est portée sur quelque chose, il est impossible de t'en sortir…_

_- Oh, c'est si exagéré que ça ?_

_Il fit un signe de tête pour affirmer et je compris que lui aussi je l'avais n'négligé… _

_- Et bien, entre les recherches et ton tutorat avec Jake… _

_- Oh, pardon Edward, je ne me suis pas rendue compte et…_

_- Ce n'est rien. Tu es toujours entière dans ce que tu fais et j'aime cette particularité chez toi._

_- Non, mais…_

_- Chut, on a toutes la période des fêtes pour se rattraper..._

_Il m'enlaça et j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse, respirant son parfum sucré à pleins poumons. _

_- N'oublions pas que nous allons tout de même avoir des invité, alors…_

_- On aura les nuits… Nos invités dorment la nuit…_

_- Oui, ce sera parfait et étant donné que l'on est en hiver, ce sera de longues nuits…_

_- Et vous ne pourrait pas y échapper, je serais intraitable._

_- J'y compte bien monsieur Cullen !_

_- En attendant, en voiture madame Cullen, on a des achats à faire, un Noël ça se prépare !_

_Il me détacha délicatement de lui et me fit un grand sourire. Il venait bien d'évoquer la possibilité de fêter Noël ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?_

_- J'ai bien entendu ? Ou c'est encore mon ouïe vampirique qui fait des siennes ? Tu veux vraiment fêter Noël ?_

_- Pas toi ?_

_- Si ! Bien sûr que je veux fêter Noël ! Notre premier vrai Noël ! Il faut qu'il soit inoubliable, je veux oublier celui de l'an dernier._

_- Il le sera, le premier Noël d'une longue lignée, je te le promets mon amour._

_Il m'embrassa, puis me prit par la main et m'entraina vers l'extérieur. Il laissa à peine le temps à Alice et Nessie de nous suivre et de s'installer dans la voiture. Si Edward mettait autant de cœur à faire que ce Noël soit parfait, que ce qu'il en mettait pour les recherches, j'étais certaine que même les fêtes de fin d'année de notre président ne seraient pas aussi bien réussies. _

**************

_**(Point de vue d'Edward)**_

_- Et celle-ci ma chérie? Regardes, elle est belle…_

_Voilà, le magasin allait fermer dans une demi-heure et Nessie ne se décidait toujours pas sur qu'elle chaussette de Noël prendre ! Il faut dire qu'il y en avait un nombre inimaginable et également qu'Alice avait insisté sur le fait qu'il lui en fallait une parfaite… Nous en étions donc à une dizaine, toutes étalées devant nous en plein milieu du rayon._

_Après l'annonce de la visite d'Angela, Bella rayonnait de bonheur. Nous étions donc partis en ville, pour trouver tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire pour un Noël parfait. Bien sûr, Alice avait tenu à nous accompagner (que serait le shopping sans l'Alice qui va avec ?) Mais commençais à regretter de ne pas m'être plus dépêché pour démarrer la voiture et partir en la laissant devant la maison… Bon, après réflexions, ce n'est pas cela qui l'aurait arrêté et surtout dissuadé de venir nous rejoindre par ses propres moyens…_

**************

_Nous avions le sapin et pas n'importe lequel, car cet arbre n'était autre que le plus grand que Bella et Alice aient pu trouver! Un arbre immense, après examen, il n'était même pas certain qu'il ne soit pas trop haut pour notre salon, mais c'était celui-ci et je ne pouvais pas contredire mon petit lutin. Le vendeur avait même dû le faire venir d'un autre point de vente de la ville et ce pour satisfaire ces jeunes femmes bien exigeantes. Ca avait été d'ailleurs fort amusant de voir cet homme hébété devant mes deux bouts de femme. Il faut dire qu'Alice avait joué de son charme sans retenu, lançant des sourires plus qu'enjôleurs au pauvre vendeur… Bella, quant à elle, avait tenté quelques petits regards, mais à en croire l'air béat de son interlocuteur et les pensées plus ou moins explicites que celui-ci m'envoyait , le simple fait de se trouver devant lui suffisait à ce qu'il cède à ses moindre caprices… Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement face à ma Bella ? Bon, en entendant que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, j'avais bien évidement calmé le jeu en rejoignant ma femme et en enlaçant tendrement sa taille. A moins d'être touché par une stupidité surnaturelle, il ne pouvait que comprendre que ce parfait petit corps (selon ses propres dires, ou plutôt ses pensées) était chasse gardée et privée. Me voyant faire, il me lança d'ailleurs un regard dédaigneux avant de se concentrer sur l'encaissement de notre achat._

_-Très bien, il vous sera livré dans l'après-midi, j'y veillerai personnellement._

_-Merci. Bon après-midi._

_-Merci, vous aussi._

_Je lui fis un signe de tête et il nous regarda partir, perdant peu à peu son air béat. _

**************

_Après le sapin, ce fut au tour des décorations… En arrivant dans le magasin concerné, je fus agréablement surpris et intérieurement, je remerciais les employés marketing d'avoir eu l'idée de mettre des __"__arbres de Noël témoins__" __à la disposition de leurs clients. Alice et Bella s' extasièrent devant pas moins de la moitié des présentations qui nous étaient offertes, soit pas moins de dix. Le choix était donc très dur à faire, mais apparemment, mon avis ne comptait pas, cependant, je ne protestai pas, loin de là... Au bout d'une demi-heure, le choix s'était restreint à cinq. _

_Le premier était tout en couleurs (peut être trop de couleurs…), il ressemblait à un clown mal déguisé, Nessie avait d'ailleurs bien ri à ma réflexion… _

_Le deuxième était plus sobre, mais un peu trop monochrome à mon goût et si vous voulez mon sentiment, trop de blanc, tue le blanc... _

_Le troisième quant à lui était minimaliste, une guirlande électrique, certes imposante, mais Noël ? Ce résumer à une guirlande ? Non, certainement pas… _

_Le quatrième, le deuxième dans mon ordre de préférence, était argent et or, tout en délicatesses et raffinement. _

_Enfin, le cinquième et dernier, mon favori, celui qui pour moi représentait le plus Noël, était rouge et argent. _

_Au final, il ne resta plus que le deuxième et le cinquième. On touchait enfin au but et je n'eux même pas le temps d'entendre ce que pensait Alice avant qu'elle ne parle._

_- Bon, eh bien, il faut bien que l'homme serve à quelque chose ! _

_Ma sœur s'était tournée vers moi et me fixait. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon… _

_-Edward, tu en penses quoi ?_

_Je devais certainement rêver… M'offrait-elle le choix final ? Je jetai un regard à Bella, elle me fit un petit signe d'encouragement de la tête, ainsi qu'un petit sourire. Choisir, oui, mais encore faillait-il que je choisisse celui qu'elles voulaient… (Ma vie en dépendait ? Avec Alice comme bourreau, oui !)_

_- Eh bien, je dirais…_

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le mauvais choix petit frère! »_

_Alice savait parfaitement comme mettre la pression. Bon, si j'avais été convaincu sur mon choix il y a de ça dix secondes, maintenant, j'hésitais... mais il y avait de quoi, ma sœur, l'impitoyable prêtresse de la décoration de fête en tout genre, me laissant le choix de l'élément LE plus important d'un Noël inoubliable... J'étais à la limite d'être terrifié par ce petit lutin… Oui, moi Edward, grand, fort et extrêmement rapide! En plus, elle avait bien fermé son esprit et cette fois-ci, c'était la traduction anglaise d'un chant de noël allemand écrit en __1816__ par __Joseph Mohr__*… Je l'avais reconnu des les premiers mots qu'Alice avait chantonné._

_« _SILENT NIGHT

Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born.

Silent night, holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth. »

_Il m'était absolument impossible de savoir lequel elle voulait que je choisisse, mais il fallait que je me lance au plus vite, car le petit lutin commençait déjà à me lancer des regards méchants…_

_- Le dernier ? Je veux dire… le rouge et argent… il me semble être le meilleur choix pour ce Noël…_

_- Parfait ! Bravo Edward, franchement, j'étais certaine que tu n'allais pas passer le test, mais tu as fait le bon choix !_

_Ouf, j'avais choisi celui qu'Alice voulait, j'étais presque fier de moi! J'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire au courroux de ma petite sœur._

_Notre arbre serait donc sobre : rouge et argent. Celui pour lequel silencieusement j'avais marqué ma préférence ! Bella avait même craqué sur un ange couleur argent, sensé remplacer la traditionnelle étoile. Un ange, quelle ironie pour les monstres que nous étions, mais Bella y tenait._

_- L'ange est là pour veiller sur nous. _

_- Prenons l'ange alors, mais trois dans la même maison, ça risque de faire beaucoup…_

_- Pfff, bon, les amoureux, si on continuait au lieu de perdre du temps en mièvrerie ? _

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, Jasper ne te dit pas toutes ces choses lui !_

_- Il m'en dit encore plus petit frère ! Bon, nous allons où maintenant ?_

_Elle ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers un magasin non loin de là._

**************

_Nous nous étions tous mis d'accord pour que seule Nessie soit gâtée. Pour nous autres, nous avions décidé de se répartir les cadeaux par couple, je m'explique, un couple se voyait attribuer la tache de faire un cadeau à un autre couple._

_Alice et Jasper devaient donc nous faire un cadeau, à Bella et à moi ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, car, grâce à son don, Alice saurait tout de suite quel cadeau nous plairait…_

_Rose et Emmett devaient trouver le cadeau d'Esmé et Carlisle._

_Esmé et Carlisle, celui d'Alice et Jasper._

_Et enfin, nous étions en charge du cadeau de Rose et Emmett, ce qui finalement pouvait s'avérer très intéressent. Un cadeau vengeance pour toutes les fois où Emmett nous avait pris pour cible, ne serait que justice…_

_Quant à Jake, nous avions le cadeau idéal. Il n'avait pu prendre sa voiture avec lui et par conséquent devait faire avec nos propres emplois du temps s'il voulait se délasser. Nous savions parfaitement qu'il n'accepterait pas un véhicule neuf, nous lui avions donc trouvé une Golf un peu plus récente que la sienne. Il y avait quelques réparations à prévoir, mais il en serait certainement ravi…_

**************

_Il était tard et nous avions finalement trouvé tout ce dont Alice et accessoirement Bella avaient besoin, ou presque…_

_- Nessie chérie, regardes, elle est belle celle-ci._

_- Non !_

_Bella et Alice étaient dépitées, aucune de leurs trouvailles ne semblaient convenir à notre petite Nessie aux goûts très affirmés. Puis, soudain LA chaussette fit son apparition et son doux visage s'illumina ! On était sauvé ! Et la vendeuse, qui s'impatientait derrière sa caisse enregistreuse, à nous regardait d'un œil mauvais n'aurait pas à nous mettre à la porte._

_« Ils n'ont pas bientôt fini eux ?!... Non, mais regardez moi ça, la petite famille parfaite !... Se serait ma fille, ça ferait un moment que je lui aurais collé la première chaussette venue, il n'y a pas idée de laisser le choix à une gamine de trois ou quatre ans !... » _

_- Parfait, je dirais que l'on a tout ! Déclara Alice._

_- Très bien, à la caisse._

_La caissière nous fit un grand sourire fort peu crédible et encaissa nos achats sans commentaires déplacés, cela m'étonnai d'ailleurs…_

_- Edward, tu as été commander ce que je t'avais demandé ? _

_J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête à la question de ma femme. J'avais tout commandé, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre la livraison et faire en sorte que Nessie ne soit pas à la maison lors de celle-ci... Bella avais eu l'excellente idée d'offrir à Nessie sa propre bibliothèque, ainsi que quelques instruments de musique…_

_Une bibliothèque parce que Bella était un peu possessive et maniaque envers ses livres. Parfois, je me demandais si elle ne les mettait pas au même niveau que notre fille ou même à mon niveau… Comme Nessie était loin de contrôler sa force à chaque seconde et qu'elle avait déjà malmené quelques ouvrages, il était préférable qu'elle ait ses propres livres… _

_Les instruments de musique, parce que Bella souhaitait que notre fille découvre aussi ma passion. __"__Elle doit apprendre de nous deux !__"__ avait-elle déclaré un soir après que Nessie lui ait avoué qu'elle adorait lire. Mais malheureusement pour moi, Nessie n'était pas très réceptive à mes tentatives d'initiation… Il faut dire que quand Jake était à proximité, elle laisser tout tomber pour aller jouer avec lui. Si je ne connaissais pas ma fille et ce qu'elle était, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle aussi s'était imprégnée de notre loup à domicile… Mais ce n'était pas ça, elle tenait réellement à lui et il m'arrivait souvent de me dire qu'heureusement elle était encore un bébé. Je n'étais pas prêt à la voir amoureuse de Jacob (Parce que c'est ce qu'il allait arriver tôt ou tard, je préférais indéniablement tard…)_

_Nous montions dans la voiture sous les premiers flocons de l'hiver. Le temps avait brutalement changé, des nuages d'un noir menaçant rendaient encore plus sombre la nuit tombante. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps pour rentrer. Conduire sous la neige ne me dérangeait pas vraiment et ne représentait pas un réel danger, mais avec Nessie dans la voiture, je n'étais pas rassuré à cent pour cent._

_Nous étions finalement rentrés sans encombre et avec le coffre très chargé. L'arbre avait été livré dans l'après-midi, Jasper et Emmett l'avaient installé dans le salon (Avec l'ange à son sommet, il passait juste en hauteur, il ne fallait pas un centimètre de plus)._

**************

_Quatre heures ! Voilà le temps qu'il avait fallu aux femmes de la famille pour transformer la maison pour un Noël parfait… Elles nous avaient mis dehors après avoir mis Nessie au lit, c'est-à-dire peu de temps après notre retour des magasins. Emmett et Jasper se défoulèrent en se chamaillant à propos de quelque chose qu'aurait dit le premier. Carlisle et moi les avions suivi en discutant encore et toujours de la prophétie qui nous donnait du fil à retordre. Heureusement que le froid ne nous touchait pas, car à peine étions nous partis, que le sol était déjà couvert d'un manteau de neige de dix centimètres d'épaisseur et les nuages en promettaient d'autant plus dans les heures à venir. _

_L'extérieur était méconnaissable, Alice et Rose avaient fait un énorme travail et pas un arbre proche de la maison avait été épargné, pas un seul centimètre de gouttière n'étaient pas orné de lumières descendant comme des stalactites. _

_Le salon quant à lui, était méconnaissable. Esmé, décoratrice d'intérieur par excellence avait été jusqu'à couvrir le canapé et les fauteuils de plaides rouge, s'accordant parfaitement aux décorations que nous avions choisi._

_- C'est parfait tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Bella venait de se blottir dans mes bras et semblée inquiète de mon manque de commentaires. _

_- C'est parfait, on aura un Noël magnifique, grâce à vous quatre._

_- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Et merci de nous offrir tout ça. Je suis pressée de voir la tête de Nessie quand elle se lèvera demain matin._

_- Elle va adorer, j'en suis certain._

_- Oui, il ne peut en être autrement._

_On contemplait le spectacle quand Alice déboula dans le salon. Alors que dans un même temps le portable de Bella se mit à sonner._

_-Bella…_

_- Deux minutes Alice, c'est Angela !_

_Elle décrocha et quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre la cuisine, s'éloignant du bruit qu'Emmett faisait en regardant pour la énième fois le même match de Football Américain. _

_« - Angela ! Comment vas-tu ?_

…

_- Bien, merci. Pourquoi appelles-tu ?_

…

_- Oh, oui, en effet._

…

_- Mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends._

…

_- Oui, ce sera pour plus tard._

…

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est que partie remise._

…

_- D'accord. Oui, nous aussi nous avons des examens après les vacances._

…

_- Merci, passez aussi de très bonnes fêtes. Et ne t'en fais pas._

…

_- Au revoir. »_

_Bella réapparut enfin et même en n'ayant suivi qu'une partie de la conversation, j'en avais déduit que les invités tant attendus par ma Bella ne pourraient finalement pas venir._

_- C'était Angela._

_La tristesse était lisible sur son visage._

_- Elle ne pourra pas venir, à cause des tempêtes de neige, ils ont fermé les aéroports…_

_- C'est mieux comme ça mon amour, ça aurait été trop dangereux._

_- Oui, je sais ça, c'est juste qu'il y a quelques heures, j'étais folle de joie de la revoir._

_- Elle viendra bientôt._

_- Oui, aux prochaines vacances._

_Elle alla vers Alice, j'avais totalement oublié qu'au moment où Bella avait reçu l'appel d'Angela, elle était arrivée pour nous dire quelque chose._

_- Alice, tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

_- Et bien, je crois qu'Angela a été plus rapide que moi. _

_- Oh, tu as eu une vision._

_- Oui, je suis désolée Bella._

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Eh bien pour la peine, on va organiser le plus merveilleux des Noël !_

_- Tu as bien raison !_

_- Bon, on va rentrer et dès demain, on s'y met ! En deux jours ça devrait être faisable !_

_Chacun alla alors retrouver sa maison. Avant de rejoindre notre chambre, nous passâmes par la chambre de Nessie qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. _

_- Elle rêve encore du petit chien._

_- Ca me déchire le cœur de le lui refuser, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable, un accident est si vite arrivé._

_- Elle le comprend._

_On la laissa à ses rêves, je ne sais pas si c'était dû au manque d'intimité que je subissais depuis quelques jours ou à la déception de mon amour après l'annulation d'Angela, mais j'avais envie d'être doux, encore plus prévenant qu'à l'habitude. Et ma Bella ne s'en plaignit pas, bien eu contraire…_

**************

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Deux, jours, c'est si long et si court à la fois…_

_Long, car Alice était insupportable ! Tout d'abord, elle avait fait des recherches sur internet. (Oui, vous ne rêvez pas…) Il en était ressorti une liste interminable de choses à faire, ça allait de la décoration en général (partie du plan déjà en place, pour mon plus grand bonheur), à comment arroser une dinde pour qu'à la fois l'oiseau, mais aussi sa face ne se dessèchent pas durant la cuisson… Très utile pour une famille de vampire qui ne mange pas… Enfin, Alice avait été si convaincante, que la dite dinde trônait au milieu du réfrigérateur. Mais le pire dans tout cela : c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, non, c'était la plus grosse qu'il puisse exister, une de celle qui aurait pu facilement nourrir la meute de Jacob et Sam toute entière… _

_« Mais il faut bien que Jake et Nessie mangent ! » avait-elle répondu à mes protestations. J'avais alors levé les yeux au ciel et demandé si elle comptait les nourrir pour l'année entière avec cette volaille. Elle m'avait alors, comme à son habitude, tiré la langue et s'en était fini. _

_Court, car sa liste était trop longue et organisée de la façon la plus stricte qu'il soit. Je me demandais si on allait arriver à tout faire… Le réveillon (enfin, ce qui pouvait le plus s'en rapprocher) devait débuter dans une heure et Alice courait depuis déjà deux heures de la cuisine au salon, donnant des ordres à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. Emmett c'était donc retrouvé à éplucher les patates douces, alors que Jasper s'était vu attribuer le pliage des serviettes de table (Oui, car pour avoir un beau Noël, il fallait être à table… Même les vampires non amateur de petits plats maison !). Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était semble-t-il en place._

_- A table ! Chantonna notre petit lutin._

_Nous nous installâmes donc à table, aux places qu'Alice nous avait attribué. Puis, elle s'éclaircit la voix._

_- Très bien, qui veut dire les grâces ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je lis : __"__les convives doivent, avant de porter nourriture à leur bouche, remercier dieu d'avoir permis de réaliser ce repas__" __!_

_- C'est une blague ?_

_Emmett était déjà agacé par toute cette organisation, mais là, je crois que c'était la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Alice le sut tout de suite._

_-Ok, passons cette étape ! On peut manger !_

_Pour les humains, ou bien pour nos deux hybrides, tout cela était parfait, les petits plats, qui n'avaient que le nom de petit, étaient impeccablement présentés._

_- Ca à l'air succulent, bravo ! Nessie tu veux quoi ?_

_Jake servit notre fille puis remplit sa propre assiette. Nous les regardâmes manger en silence, ou presque, car Emmett ne put se retenir de faire des réflexions sur la capacité des humains de manger cette __"__nourriture immonde__"__. Alice était aux anges, fière d'avoir apporté autant de bonheur sur le visage de notre petite Nessie._

_- Alors, verdict ? _

_Tout deux avaient fini leur assiette, mais n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche et Alice s'impatientait._

_- Très bien, après organisatrice de mariage, je pense que tu peux te lancer dans la préparation de repas de fête !_

_- Ouais, mais dans ce cas, oublis moi pour la pluche !_

_Emmett n'avait décidément pas apprécié qu'Alice l'embauche à la cuisine._

_- Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi !_

_- Ben ouais, que veux-tu ! Bon, on passe quand à la partie cadeaux de ta soirée ?_

_- Minute, il est encore tôt !_

_- Jamais pour les cadeaux !_

_- Eh bien, tu attendras ! Maintenant, suivez-moi, c'est l'heure de la bataille de boules de neige pour digérer !_

_- Euh, ouais et tu peux me dire ce que tu aurais fait si il n'y avait pas eu de neige ? Emmett n'avait pas tort…_

_- La question ne se pose pas, puisqu'il y a de la neige en abondance !_

_Cette petite promenade sportive fut finalement une très bonne idée. Tout le monde me donna l'impression de retomber en enfance. Même Esmé et Carlisle s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Nous aurions certainement continué longtemps cette bataille si Alice ne nous avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il était apparemment temps de rentrer se changer et regagner le coin de la cheminée pour la lecture d'un conte de Noël… (Mais d'où sortait-elle de telles traditions ?) Nous la suivîmes donc d'un pas trainant._

_Une fois tous secs, nous nous rejoignîmes donc devant le feu de cheminée qu'Alice avait allumé en début d'après-midi et entretenu jusqu'au soir. Elle avait disposé des coussins et nous nous installâmes en demi-cercle. Rose assise entre les jambes d'Emmett, Esmé et Carlisle assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Jake et Nessie, côte à côte couchés sur le ventre face au feu, Alice assise sur un fauteuil, Jasper sur un des accoudoirs et enfin, moi enlaçant Edward, en appuyant mon visage sur ses épaules musclées. _

_- Alors, vous avez le choix, j'ai deux contes en réserve ! _

_- Ok, mais dépêches toi, je veux mon cadeau moi !_

_- Emmett, tu es pénible !_

_Alice lui lançait un regard meurtrier. _

_- Bon, je reprends, j'ai :__"_La petite fille aux allumettes_"__ de __Hans Christian Andersen__*…_

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Alice, elle est si triste ! En plus, ce n'est même pas sur Noël ! Protestai-je._

_- Deuxième choix alors ?_

_- Propose toujours, on verra._

_-__"_le premier conte du Père Noël", _d'après Clément Clarke Moore *!_

_- Je ne connais pas…_

_- On part sur celui-ci alors ?_

_- Ok._

_Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réciter le conte, visiblement, elle l'avait appris par cœur._

_- « _C'était la nuit avant Noël, dans la maison tout était calme. Pas un bruit, pas un cri, pas même une souris!

Les chaussettes bien sages pendues à la cheminée attendaient le Père Noël. Allait-il arriver? …»

_La "lecture" ne dura pas longtemps, c'était un conte mignonet, mais sans plus. Alice fit une grimace._

_- Bon, je suis déçue ! Alors, vous aurez droit à __"_La petite fille aux allumettes_" __!_

_- Mais Alice !_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais !_

_Effectivement, elle ne me laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et commença le conte._

_- « _Il faisait effroyablement froid; il neigeait depuis le matin; il faisait déjà sombre; le soir approchait, le soir du dernier jour de l'année. Au milieu des rafales, par ce froid glacial, une pauvre petite fille marchait dans la rue: elle n'avait rien sur la tête, elle était pieds nus... »

_Comme prévu, l'histoire était vraiment triste, cette pauvre petite dans le froid et qui y perdit la vie. Mais Alice était très fière de son effet !_

_Heureusement que Nessie s'était endormie avant la fin…_

_- Ouais, alors, je me suis régalé avec le repas et la bataille de boules de neige, mais là, sérieux Alice, ne te lance pas dans l'organisation de lecture de contes aux enfants !_

_Alice avait la bouche ouverte, puis elle se ressaisie._

_- Euh, c'était si terrible que ça ?_

_Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _

_- Ok, plus de contes alors ! Malgré ce léger froid dans la soirée, elle conserva son ton enjoué. _

_- Bon, on passe aux cadeaux ?!_

_- Emmett ! Tu es…_

_- Fatigant ? Exaspérant ? Impossible ?_

_- Un peu de tout cela oui ! Mais bon, allons y pour les cadeaux !_

_- OUUUAIIIS !_

_Nessie se réveilla en sursaut, il ne pouvait en être autrement…_

_- On commence par Jake !_

_- Ouais, à moi le cadeau !_

_Je lui tendis une petite boite._

_- Un bijou ? Non, sérieux, je n'aime pas toutes ces breloques moi ! Peut-être un collier antipuce ? _

_- Ouvres idiot !_

_Il n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet, une voiture, cela devait être le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais eu…_

_- Une voiture ?_

_- Une Golf à retaper !_

_- Mais… C'est trop beau !!!! Je ne peux pas…_

_- Si tu peux, tu en as a besoin Jake._

_- Merci !_

_Il vint nous remercier et on passa aux autres cadeaux._

_Jasper et Alice reçurent un magnifique fauteuil cocon blanc de la part d'Esmé et Carlisle. Ces derniers eurent un magnifique tableau représentant notre grande famille… Alice et Jasper nous offrirent un caméscope, le petit mot l'accompagnant indiquait : « pour immortaliser à jamais le future bébé ». C'était le cadeau parfait, les photos de Nessie les mois suivant sa naissance étaient magnifiques, mais parfois je me disais que j'aurais voulu plus. Vint alors le cadeau que nous faisions à Rose et Emmett._

_- Il est un peu imposant, donc, il vous sera livré demain, mais on a la photo. Plaida Edward._

_- Quoi ? Juste une photo ?_

_- Emmett ! Le réprimanda Rosalie._

_Ils prirent l'enveloppe et l'ouvrirent._

_- Un billard ?_

_- Eh bien oui petit frère ! Il y a tous les éléments que tu adores… Par contre, je ne suis pas certain qu'il tienne longtemps avec vous deux…_

_- Ed' !!!_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est à moi de faire des blagues douteuses et des cadeaux de ce genre !_

_- Pour une fois !_

_Edward partit d'un éclat de rire et fut rapidement suivi par toute la famille. Ce billard allait parfaitement avec l'esprit d'Emmett…_

_- Et moi ?_

_Nessie était trop mignonne, elle avait attendu jusque là, mais commençait à s'impatienter…_

_- Oui, ma puce, on ne t'a pas oublié._

_Je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras._

_- C'est à l'étage, comme pour Emmett, c'était trop gros pour faire un paquet cadeau._

_Tout le monde suivit. En arrivant devant la chambre, je lui cachai la vue._

_- Tu es prête ?_

_- Oui, je veux mes cadeaux !_

_J'ouvris la porte et dégageai ma main._

_Elle sembla choquée, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle me fit signe de la poser au sol. A notre grand étonnement, elle se précipita sur la batterie. _

_- Voilà, Edward, notre fille n'est tout simplement pas piano !_

_- Je vois ça !_

_Elle se mit à taper en rythme, elle faisait réellement plaisir à voir._

_Quand elle se décida à arrêter son concert, c'est-à-dire au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle s'intéressa à la bibliothèque et aux livres la remplissant. Chacun de nous avait participé à la collection et elle avait finalement presque autant d'ouvrage que moi. Elle baya. Il était tard pour elle, deux heures du matin, je décidai donc de la coucher. Elle passa dans les bras de toute la famille._

_- Je peux la coucher ? Demanda timidement Jacob._

_- Oui, bien sûr. On sera au salon._

_Edward et moi embrassâmes une dernière fois notre fille avant de rejoindre les autres._

_Jake ne mis pas longtemps à descendre._

_- Voilà, elle dort._

_- Elle doit être exténuée._

_Nous étions si bien, que personne n'avait envie de rejoindre son logis. Nous restâmes donc devant le feu de cheminée, à discuter de tout et de rien. Ce fut un très beau Noël, à vrai dire, l'un des meilleurs, notre tout premier en famille… Maintenant, on se dirigeait vers une nouvelle année et surtout vers les partiels de fin de semestre, chose qu'avec les recherches sur la prophétie et le rattrapage de Jacob, j'avais totalement oublié…_

_* _un grand merci à google ! :-)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**.**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Il m'a donné du fil à retordre… Parfois j'ai ri toute seul devant mon clavier.. (J'suis folle!)**

**Une petite review serait la bienvenue en tout cas, alors foncez sur le petit bouton vert ! Bon, je vais souffler mes bougies... Hihihihi**

**.**

**La suite? Bon, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas pour quand ce sera… (Petite baisse d'envie en ce moment… Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas !!! Regardez, pour celui-ci, j'étais dans cet esprit, mais en une soirée tout c'est débloqué et j'en ai écrit la moitié en 3 heures… En plus maintenant j'ai un PC portable, donc je pourrai aussi écrire le Weekend ! Oui, j'avais pas de PC le WE...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, désolée de mettre plus de temps pour poster mes chapitres… Je ne vais pas m'étendre, mais j'ai soucis sur soucis en ce moment…**

**Merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews, les mises en alertes, favoris… et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! (et lecteurs ?) **

**Petite dédicace aux filles du fofo, un grand merci pour votre soutien !!!!!!**

**Petit tour des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu :**

**Princesse : Oui, Noël est sensé être bien… Là, j'avoue que je suis un peu jalouse de la petite famille, moi aussi je veux un Noël comme ça !!!**

**Lexou : je te promets, je ne me décourage pas !!!**

**Mélanie : ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices !! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…**

**Twitwi : allez, encore un effort ! Tu n'es qu'au 7 là !!! Lol**

**bébé23 : je crois qu'on voudrait tous un Noël de ce genre…**

**mimicam : merci pour tes encouragements…**

**Lafan15 : Voilà la suite !!! Ouais, c'est certain que sur le coup du billard, Edward et Bella ont fait fort… Et que dire d'Alice… Ben rien, pareille à elle-même…**

**Aurélie : j'adore avoir de nouvelles lectrices !!! Ravie que ma fic te plaise… Désolée pour Angela…**

**Elo : Elo, Elo, Elo… (Oui, je répète souvent 3 fois ! Je sais ! Lol) Ravie que tu ais aimé mon Noël et merci pour tous tes encouragements… Bon, finalement tu ne m'as pas fait trop perdre de temps pour mon chapitre… Donc, je ne t'enverrai pas les filles du topic…**

**Koda : décidément, ce Noël a bien plu… Pour le bébé, va falloir être patiente…**

**Mayline : tu as bien raison, Alice est trop ! Mais moi je veux bien d'elle pour organiser les grand événements, elle est trop forte !**

**Lovelly : et oui, les vampires fêtent Noël, j'ai décidé comme ça ! Hihi. La suite est là, régales toi !**

**Manon : ma Manon que j'adore !!! Tu vois, j'y suis arrivée finalement ! Et encore merci pour tes créas…**

**Bon, je vous ai déjà suffisamment fait attendre, donc voici le chapitre 15 !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car sur le coup, je suis pas sûre de moi… **

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

.

_****************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 15**_

_Le jour de Noël fut très éprouvant pour Jake… Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tout d'abord parce qu'un hybride n'est pas comme un vampire, il a besoin de dormir… Hors, il avait fait nuit blanche avec nous… Mais s'il n'y avait eu que la nuit… Car au petit matin, avant de rejoindre sa maison, il eut la bonne idée d'aller voir si le sommeil de notre petit trésor ce déroulait bien. Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une minute, c'est que la petite se réveillerait et le retiendrait toute la matinée pour un concert improvisé… Nessie était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir reçu une batterie pour Noël et partageait volontiers sa nouvelle passion avec chaque personne qui osait passer à proximité de sa chambre._

_- Ta fille va me tuer !_

_C'était un Jacob exténué qui venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, il était une heure de l'après-midi et ne les voyant pas descendre, j'avais décidé de leur préparer un plateau afin de le leur monter. _

_- Tu tombes bien ! J'ai pensé que vous deviez avoir faim, j'allais vous monter ce petit encas. Ce midi c'est sandwichs à la dinde !_

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais !_

_- Vu tous les restes, je pense que vous en avez pour quelques jours au moins…_

_- Hourra ! Tu me rappelleras d'enfermer Alice pour les prochaines fêtes !_

_- Promis, je t'y aiderai même ! Au fait, magnifique le bracelet que tu as offert à Nessie._

_- Tu l'as vu ? _

_- Voyons Jake, c'est ma fille, je vois tout quand il s'agit d'elle ! Et de toute façon, elle me l'a montré, elle en est très fière tu sais ?_

_- Oh… Elle a été contente quand je le lui ai donné hier soir…._

_- C'est donc pour cela que tu as tenu à la coucher ?_

_- Oui, je n'ai pas osé le faire devant tout le monde…_

_- Je comprends._

_- Bon, Nessie m'a ordonné de revenir le plus rapidement possible, alors, je vais y retourner !_

_- Elle te mène vraiment par le bout du nez !_

_- Que veux-tu. _

_Jake haussa les épaules et prit le plateau pour remonter dans la chambre de Nessie. La petite commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter, je l'entendais arpenter sa chambre._

_Ce jour de Noël était pour nous la seule journée de tranquillité que nous nous étions accordés, car le programme pour le reste des vacances était beaucoup moins réjouissant… Avant toutes choses, les examens de fin de semestre arrivaient à grand pas et je dois avouer que le stress commençait à s'emparer de moi. Nous avions reçu une note nous indiquant le déroulement des épreuves, ainsi que nos salles. Pour une raison mystérieuse, l'administration avait jugé bien de me mettre sur les listes sous mon nom de jeune fille, il en résultait donc que j'étais séparée de ma famille et surtout d'Edward pour toutes les matières que j'avais à passer. En apprenant cela, Edward avait tenté de joindre un responsable, mais plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour cette année universitaire…_

**********

_Carlisle et Esmé étaient restés avec nous le plus longtemps qu'ils avaient pu, mais l'hôpital avait appelé en urgence, le lendemain de Noël. Apparemment, Forks subissait une épidémie de grippe relativement virulente et les trois-quarts du personnel avaient été touchés…Durant leur séjour, Esmé avait passé un maximum de temps avec Nessie, profitant de chaque moment avec celle qui était pour l'instant son seul petit enfant et peut être le seul qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Nous désespérions un peu, car après presque un mois, nous n'en avions toujours pas apprit suffisamment pour arrêter une date concernant ce fameux alignement… Carlisle avait pourtant poursuivi ses recherches, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, surtout que les prochaines semaines allaient être chargées et que les recherches seraient reléguées au rang de priorité moindre._

_Ce fut en fermant la porte d'entrée après le départ des parents d'Edward que je pris réellement toutes consciences du rapprochement de l'échéance._

_- Edward, les examens sont dans moins deux semaines ! Lui dis-je affolée._

_- Oui… Et ?_

_- Et je ne suis pas prête ! Lançais-je sur un ton presque hystérique cette fois-ci._

_- Et ?_

_Ses __« __et__ »__ étaient de plus en plus exaspérants ! Bien sûr, lui, il était blasé, bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait tout réussir… D'ailleurs, combien de fois avait-il passé des examens pour ces mêmes matières ? Il ne semblait absolument pas se souvenir que pour moi, c'était les premiers et que je n'étais pas certaine de les réussir !_

_- Tu le fais exprès ?!_

_Mon agacement l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, mais il retint tout de même son rire, conscient que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée et que ça pouvait même être risqué pour lui… _

_- Edward, il faut que l'on révise ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite !_

_- Je t'en pris Bella, on a le temps et à quoi bon réviser ?!_

_- Quoi ? Attends, moi je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées des autres si j'ai un trou de mémoire !_

_- Insinuerais-tu que je triche ?_

_- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as jamais fait !_

_- Sachez que je ne triche jamais Madame Cullen ! _

_Il semblait offusqué par mon accusation, cela se lisait dans son regard, je m'en voulus immédiatement._

_- Pardon Edward. Je… Je suis stressée, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas des dizaines d'examens de ce type derrière moi, MOI !_

_Je finis par me jeter dans ses bras pour me faire pardonner. Il posa son front contre le mien avant de prendre la parole. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal que tu aies certaines appréhensions…_

_- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, je suis bête, mais tu comprends tu es si… intelligent, tu sais tout, et moi, même si je me suis… disons… améliorée avec ma transformation, je ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville._

_- Arrêtes de te rabaisser et crois en toi ! C'est une question d'organisation ! Si tu veux je vais t'aider. Et pour information, si je sais tant de choses, c'est qu'en t'attendant et le ciel c'est combien ça a été long, j'ai largement eu le temps de bouquiner._

_Il affichait un sourire radieux et déposa un baisé au coin de mes lèvres avant de replacer une mèche de mes cheveux._

_- Merci. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. On commencera les révisions demain alors ?! En attendant, si on profité de d'une balade avec Nessie ? Jacob m'a dit qu'il voulait bosser ses cours._

_- Hum… Une balade… Mes deux trésors… La forêt enneigée… Je dirais que cela semble être une très bonne idée, Madame Cullen ! Rien de mieux qu'un petit encas pour se changer les idées !_

_- Alors, parfait, je vais chercher Nessie, je lui mets des vêtements plus chauds et on est parti !_

_Je l'embrassai et quittai ses bras contre cœur, pour me rendre chez Jacob. _

_A mon arrivée, la petite dépendance ressemblait plus à une salle de jeux qu'à une maison. Jacob y avait entreposé la masse de jouets qu'il avait fabriqué ou acheté à Nessie. Et il y en avait un nombre impressionnant ! Son incapacité à lui refuser quoi que ce soit lui jouait souvent des tours… Et elle en profitait d'ailleurs un maximum ! _

_Depuis que nous étions à Dartmouth, Edward et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour verser de l'argent sur le compte de Jake chaque mois. C'était en quelques sortes sa rémunération pour son __« __babysitting__ ».__ Au début, il avait fermement refusé, puis finalement il avait accepté et maintenant en profitait pour gâter Nessie… Même les priver de magasins ne servait à rien ! Jake avait trouvé une parade, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs acheteurs sur un site internet de ventes et achats par enchères… Cent cinquante évaluations en deux mois ! Quand un jour, par hasard, j'étais tombée sur son compte, j'en avais été abasourdie… _

_- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demandai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce qui devait en principe être le bureau…_

_- Maman ! _

_Nessie me sauta dans les bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle le faisait depuis peu et rarement, peut être était-ce le contraste de chaleur entre ses lèvres chaudes et fragiles et ma joue froide et dure comme le marbre qui la rebutait… Mais pour moi, ce contacte était un régale._

_- Ca peut aller, Nessie a gagné toutes les parties d'échecs ! Elle est trop forte pour moi !_

_Je jetai un regard complice avec ma fille, elle me le rendit puis me montra chacune de ses victoires. J'aurais pensé que Jake la laissait gagner,, mais en fait, la petite avait un réel talent. _

_- Et bien, je crois qu'il va falloir lui trouver un adversaire à sa taille alors ! La prochaine partie, ce sera contre ton père !_

_Elle me fit les gros yeux, elle avait déjà vu son père à l'œuvre et j'étais certaine qu'elle se renfrognait car elle savait que son père voyait tous les coups avant qu'ils soient joués…_

_- Et c'est moi qui gagnerai ! Finit-elle par dire fièrement._

_- Je n'en serais pas certaine à ta place petite chipie ! Jake, on prend Nessie avec nous, on part en balade. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir bosser un peu plus tranquillement ! Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas des parties d'échec que tu étais sensé faire cette après-midi !_

_- Euh, ouais… Bosser tranquille ! Ben merci. _

_Il avait l'air enchanté ! S'il avait pu protester et demander de nous accompagner, il l'aurait fait. Mais il savait qu'avec moi, c'était perdu d'avance…_

_- Amusez-vous bien ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air résigné._

_- On va faire de notre mieux ! ET toi bosses bien ! Bon courage mon petit lycéen préféré !_

_- Dégagées avant que je vous séquestre !_

_- Je pense que la séquestration ne durerait pas longtemps, car les deux créatures de rêve que tu comptes emprisonner ont un père et un mari très déterminer à les garder près de lui…_

_Il leva les yeux au plafond et se mit à rire._

_- A plus tard Jake, Nessie t'attendra pour manger ce soir, sois à l'heure !_

_- De toute façon, je vous entendrai rentrer !_

_- Ok, bonne après-midi._

_- Ouais._

_Pauvre Jake, travailler tout seul ne devait pas être évident… _

**********

_La balade fut vivifiante, courir derrière Nessie était un bonheur… L'entendre rigoler lorsqu'elle échappait à son père de justesse était un ravissement pour mes oreilles… Son souffle chaud sur ma peau froide lorsqu'elle me sautait au cou pour échapper à Edward était un délice… Je me surpris même à penser à ce que serait nos balades avec un deuxième enfant, avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Nessie… Je regardais ma fille, deux ans dans quelques mois, mais elle en paraissait peut être six… A vrai dire, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte… Elle grandissait moins vite, mais sa courba de croissance était tout de même stupéfiante. Ses yeux marron (les même que les miens lorsque j'étais humaine), ses longs cheveux retombant en anglaises, sa grâce presque féérique,… Tout en elle était magnifique. _

_Après m'avoir lâché, elle alla retrouver Edward. _

_Focalisée sur ma fille, je fus surprise quand ce dernier m'attrapa par la taille et fourra son visage dans mon coup._

_- On a fait du bon travail à nous deux, tu ne trouves pas ? Me susurra-t-il._

_- Tu crois que le deuxième sera aussi beau ?_

_- J'en suis certain, qu'il ou elle sera encore plus parfait ! _

_Je me retournai vers lui, l'air contrarié, il poursuivit._

_- Ne fais pas cette tête, on est certain qu'on n'aura pas un autre loup à supporter, alors cette grossesse ne pourra être que parfaite !_

_- Edward ! Le morigénais-je. Nessie a le plus merveilleux des protecteurs et je pense qu'on doit être heureux de cette situation ! C'est une chance pour elle ! _

_- Mais c'est que tu pourrais mordre ! Tu sais très bien que je dis ça pour te faire marcher, j'adore quand tu prends la mouche comme ça ! Ca te rend encore plus sexy !_

_Il posa son regard taquin sur moi, mais cette fois, il était écrit que monsieur Cullen le séducteur ne gagnerait pas !_

_- Ben tien ! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et retrouves ta fille !_

_- A vos ordres chef ! _

_Je le vis à peine partir, mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis les rires de notre fille suivi des siens. _

_Il se faisait tard, Nessie était trempée à cause de la neige et j'avais peur qu'elle prenne froid, je mis alors fin à la balade._

**********

_Une fois revenus à la maison, il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à Jacob pour abandonner ses cours et nous rejoindre. J'avais à peine eu le temps de changer Nessie, qu'il était déjà là… Comme il avait dit, il nous avait entendu… Il faut dire que les éclats de rire de ma fille ne pouvaient passer inaperçus. Pour une ouïe humaine il ne l'était déjà pas, alors pour celle d'un hybride mi-loup mi-humain… _

_Nous étions partis seulement trois voir quatre heures, mais Nessie semblait lui avoir terriblement manqué._

_- Alors, bien cette petite balade ? Nous demanda-t-il en attrapant Nessie au vol alors qu'elle se précipitait sur lui._

_- Parfaite ! Mais maintenant c'est à nous de bosser un peu ! Ca te dérange pas de t'occuper de votre repas ? _

_- Non, pas du tout ! Dis-moi Nessie, tu veux manger quoi ?_

_La petite porta sa main à son visage pour le lui montrer._

_- Non, Nessie, c'est fini les bibs d'O négatif ! Que dirais-tu d'une pizza ? Je dirais… Jambon et ananas* !_

_- Jake a raison Nessie, tu n'es plus un bébé ! Et tu sais bien que tu ne dois plus boire de sang humain !_

_- Si, je veux !_

_- Chérie, écoutes ta mère !_

_Je la regardai fixement afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était très sérieux. Elle baissa alors la tête d'un air boudeur et ne chercha même pas à répondre à son père, ou alors, pas à haute voix…_

_- Si tu veux, prends la Volvo pour aller chercher une pizza en ville. _

_Je lui tendis les clés que je venais de récupérer sur la console du salon. _

_- J'ai ma voiture je te signale !_

_- Tu sais bien qu'elle a quelques problèmes ! Je suppose que tu n'y as pas encore mis les mains ?_

_Il fit non de la tête et s'empara du porte clés en passant à côté de moi._

_- Et emmènes Nessie avec toi ! Peut être que ça lui fera passer l'envie de bouder ! _

_Me fixant peu amène, elle se dégagea des bras de Jacob, sauta à terre pour foncer à la voiture._

_- Tu as besoin de monnaie ? Demanda Edward tout en suivant la petite tornade d'un œil rieur._

_- Non, ça va, j'ai ce qu'il faut._

_Jake commença à marcher vers la voiture._

_- Prends soin d'elle !_

_- Autant que toi tu prends soin de Bella !_

_Phrase adorée d'Edward, car il savait que si Jake était aussi protecteur avec Nessie que lui l'était avec moi, rien ne pouvait arriver. _

_On les regarda partir, Nessie toujours boudeuse assise dans son siège, à l'arrière de la voiture._

_- Bon, si on s'y mettait ?! _

_J'étais sur motivée et il ne fallait pas laisser une chance à ma motivation de s'échapper._

_- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de demain ?_

_Il dut comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas cette fois-ci, car il accepta et de surplus, sans râler, ou du moins pas oralement._

_- S'il le faut ! Mais je persiste à dire que tu te débrouilleras très bien !_

_- Bla bla bla ! Dis le si tu ne veux pas m'aider ! Je suis certaine qu'un de nos camarades le voudra bien… _

_C'était un coup bas, je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa jalousie face à certains amis, que je m'étais fait en cours. Durant ce semestre, j'avais fait un tri, beaucoup de personnes nous avaient approché et j'avais même accepté certaines __« __amitiés__ »__, tout du moins, avec les personnes dont le sang ne me rendait pas folle…_

_- Hors de question ! De toute façon, je t'ai proposé et ce qui est dit, est dit ! Je t'aiderai à réviser !_

_- Pauvre Tony, lui qui m'a demandé tant de fois de réviser avec lui… _

_Le regardant au travers de mes cils, je pouffais de rire devant son expression vraiment tordante. Il me faisait confiance, mais en même temps, sa jalousie le rendait méfiant._

_- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais avoir envie de réviser avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? _

_Affichant mon plus beau sourire, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin que mes lèvres puissent toucher les siennes dans un long et doux baiser. _

_En une seconde, nous nous retrouvions dans notre chambre, allongés dans notre lit. Comment faisait-il ?! Non, je devais m'opposer à sa volonté ! Révisions, révisions, révisions !!! C'est donc dans un moment moins intense, moments qui duraient rarement plus de quelques secondes, que je pris les choses en mains en le repoussant gentiment._

_- Dites donc monsieur Cullen, avez-vous oublié mes résolutions ?_

_Il sembla réfléchir et me reprit dans ses bras pour se mettre à suivre mon cou avec ses lèvres._

_- Hum, je crois bien que oui, j'ai des pertes de mémoires à cout terme en ce moment… Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de me les rappeler, ces ré-so-lu-tions…_

_- Ben tient ! Et puis quoi encore ?! _

_Me faufilant hors du lit, puis de la chambre, je me retournai seulement arrivée au le seuil de la porte. _

_- Je vous conseille de venir tout de suite monsieur Cullen, je ne voudrais pas que le retard prit, me contraigne à travailler une partie de la nuit ! _

_- Quoi ? Ah ça non ! Tes nuits sont à moi et rien qu'à moi ! _

_Si je n'avais pas été aussi déterminée, je lui aurais sauté dessus, là tout de suite, mais il était l'heure de travailler mes cours !_

_- Alors on y va ?_

_- On y va ! Mais je te préviens, je serai un professeur intransigeant et redoutable ! Me dit-il avec un air narquois._

_- J'y compte bien ! On s'installe dans le salon, je récupère toutes mes notes et je suis prête !_

**********

_Seulement dix minutes après notre installation, Nessie et Jake revinrent avec deux grosses boites à pizza. La petite ne semblait plus bouder, elle vint même me faire un câlin avant d'aller s'installer dans la cuisine, afin de nous déranger le moins possible._

_Après le repas, ils vinrent regarder la télévision dans le salon. L'heureuse élue était une émission sur les voitures, à n'en pas douter, pour une fois Nessie n'avait pas décidé du programme ! Sinon, nous aurions très certainement eu droit à un dessin animé en guise de fond sonore… (En ce moment, elle était __« __folle__ »__ de Georgie*…)_

_A une heure raisonnable, Jake coucha Nessie après qu'elle nous ait embrassé pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis il s'éclipsa discrètement. Il était exténué, mais ça je pouvais bien le concevoir, depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses cadeaux, Nessie accaparait toute l'énergie de mon pauvre meilleur ami, lui laissant le repos que lorsqu'elle se reposait elle-même..._

**********

_Il devait être minuit et je n'avais pas entendu Edward depuis un moment. J'avais pas mal avancé et finalement ça me semblait facile, tout me revenait dès la première lecture de mes fiches. Je me surprenais même à réciter les phrases inscrites sur mes feuilles avant même de les avoir lu. Finalement, je relevai la tête, il était là, me regardant, patient. J'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps à fixer mes notes de cours, mais les remords m'envahirent. Je lui avais promis de lui accorder mes nuits et j'avais le devoir de m'y tenir._

_- Bon, je crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui ! Son regard s'illumina, c'était terriblement craquant…_

_- Tu es certaine ? Parce que…_

_- Oui, tout à fait ! A moins que tu ne veuilles plus de la nuit que je t'ai promise…_

_- Ca, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive madame Cullen !_

_Sur ceux, comme quelques heures auparavant, nous nous retrouvions dans notre chambre sans même que je n'ai eu à bouger un muscle._

**********

_Chaque jour des deux semaines suivantes, se passèrent, à peu de choses près, de la même façon. Les matinées étaient centrées sur la vie de famille, Nessie, les visites au supermarché le plus près de la maison et un peu de ménage… Les après-midi, c'était cours sans pauses… Parfois, les autres venaient pour réviser (ou plutôt pour certains nous dissiper…) et Jake travaillait tout en surveillant Nessie. Lui n'avait pas vraiment d'urgence, car il pouvait rendre ses devoirs quand il le désirait (dans la limite d'un délai raisonnable bien sûr…)_

**********

_Le jour fatidique arriva enfin et j'étais prête, mais très angoissée. En fait, mon père avait eu la bonne idée de m'appeler la veille, me contaminant ainsi avec sa propre angoisse… « Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien ! », cette phrase, tout à fait banale, avait été répété au moins une dizaine de fois et ce en un quart d'heure de conversation… Comment ne pas être stressée après ça ? De plus, Nessie semblait bizarre depuis deux ou trois jours… Elle était moins joyeuse, plus distante, son appétit avait considérablement diminué également… Avant de partir ce matin là, j'en étais même arrivée à lui proposer la chose qu'elle nous réclamait depuis des mois… (_Note de l'auteur pour certaines : Non, pas un chien !! MDR_) Mais elle avait tout simplement ignoré le biberon de sang humain que je lui avais amené au lit… J'étais paniquée, Jacob me rassura en m'assurant que si quoi que ce soit arrivé, je serai la première à être prévenue. Voyant ma détresse, Nessie fit tout de même un petit effort, car avant que je parte, elle avait finalement accepté de manger un de ses biscuits préférés._

_Le trajet fut long, très long… Arrivés devant l'université, nous nous séparâmes pour nous rendre dans nos salles respectives, Jasper et Rose entrèrent dans le premier bâtiment. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Edward, Alice et Emmett de me quitter. Edward me donna un baiser d'encouragement et partit à reculons, ne se retournant qu'après m'avoir fait un signe de main en arrivant à l'entrée du bâtiment. _

_Je me rendais donc seule à ma salle d'examens, la tête basse, j'avais perdu mon pilier pour quelques heures…_

_- Hey Bella !_

_Je relevai la tête, pour me confirmer l'identité de la personne qui venait de m'interpeller._

_- Salut Tony ! Ca va ?_

_Tony était un des rares humains (en tout pas plus de six) avec qui je pouvais parler sans risque, son sang me paraissait si infecte à l'odeur, que je ne risquais pas de flancher… Il était le parfait petit étudient premier de la promotion ! Grand, pas très bien bâti, les cheveux courts, des lunettes sur le nez et toujours un livre en main… Mais il était aussi un grand stressé, d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été au courant de ce fait, je me serais certainement inquiétée, car ce jour là, il était blanc comme un linge !_

_- Ca pourrait aller mieux… Moi et les examens…_

_- Oh, oui, je vois, mais je suis certaine que tout ira bien ! _

_- Ouais… Et sinon, tes vacances ?_

_- Très bien, ma fille a été très gâtée._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que vous aviez une fille…_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Oh, comme d'habitude, j'ai trop mangé._

_Nous fîmes ensemble le reste du trajet, ne nous séparant que lorsque nous avions trouvé nos tables respectives._

_- Bon, courage Bella !_

_- Toi de même Tony, on se retrouve à la fin !_

_- Ok._

_Je m'installai donc à la table portant mes deux noms (Swan et Cullen) et déballai mes affaires. En survolant la salle du regard, je m'aperçus que tous mes camarades avaient apporté une bouteille d'eau et des petits gâteaux. Je me sentis un peu bête, mais bon, il était trop tard pour la comédie…_

_On nous distribua les sujets… Puis, nous pûmes composer. _

_En lisant les sujets, j'étais aux anges et fis vite mon choix…_

_**(Point de vue d'Edward)**_

_Je venais de quitter ma Bella, la laissant seule pour affronter cette épreuve… Une seule chose me venait en tête « je maudis cette administration ! » J'avais des raisons d'être en colère, Bella était une Cullen maintenant !_

_Alice me tenait le bras, consciente de mon énervement et Emmett avançait calmement devant nous._

_- Ce n'est que pour quatre heures Edward._

_- Je sais._

_- Et puis, je suis certaine que tu vas trouver un esprit à scanner pour la surveiller…_

_- J'en ai déjà un._

_Je venais de percevoir Tony, un des rares amis que nous ayons… Il avait un petit faible pour Bella (comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?), mais sa loyauté envers moi était telle qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se mette à entreprendre une approche plus personnelle de ma moitié._

_- On est là !_

_Je pris ma place, j'étais assis juste derrière Alice et je n'avais même pas vu Emmett nous quitter devant la salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Bella aurait dû être là, devant moi… Le professeur posa les sujets devant moi, ce qui me fit sortir de mes songes. Un dernier saut dans la tête de Tony me permit de voir ma Bella bien installée à sa table et commençant à rédiger sa dissertation. Je me penchai alors vers la feuille et souris en voyant les sujets, Bella devait les adorer ! _

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Voilà, deux heures étaient passées et j'étais plutôt fière de moi ! Il faut dire que les sujets aidaient un peu… Nous avions cinq minutes de pause avant de passer à une autre matière, donc pas le temps de faire un saut dans le bâtiment où se trouvait Edward… _

_- Alors Tony ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'était des sujets plutôt pas mal, mais j'ai un peu cafouillé au début, alors… Et toi, ça a été ?_

_- Parfait ! Par contre le prochain…_

_- Oui, c'est vrai que l'histoire n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Tu as vu les sujets de l'an passé ?_

_- Oui, terribles !_

_- Espérons que le vieux Mc Cornic se sera calmé cette année._

_- Oui, espérons-le._

_La pause passée, nous regagnâmes nos places pour deux heures de torture… Mais cela voulait aussi dire : plus que deux heures avant de rejoindre ma famille et surtout Edward pour le déjeuné._

_**(Point de vue d'Edward)**_

_La pause, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir, cela m'aurait permis de retrouver ma Bella plus tôt. On pourrait penser que dix minutes n'étaient rien dans une vie de vampire, mais pour moi, c'était dix de trop loin de mon amour._

_- Alors Ed' ?_

_- Emmett, arrêtes avec ça ! Et puis « alors » quoi ?_

_- Oh, du calme !_

_- Pardon._

_- Je préfère ! Alors cet exam ?_

_- Bien. Et le tient ?_

_- Bien aussi, heureusement que je n'ai pas littérature comme vous ! C'est si ennuyeux !_

_- C'est sûr que toi et les livres…_

_Il me tira la langue comme un gamin, puis se dirigea vers un groupe d'élèves de notre connaissance._

_- D'après mes visions, elle s'en sort comme une reine._

_- Merci._

_- Et de ton côté, l'espionnage ?_

_- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot… Mais, elle va bien, elle passe sa pause avec Tony._

_- Gentil garçon._

_- Ouais._

_Le temps passa finalement avec une relative rapidité… Je venais de me réinstaller à ma table, il ne me restait plus que deux heures à patienter. Deux heures sur un texte historique… Deux longues heures !_

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Deux heures sur ce texte… Résultat ? Eh bien je n'en savais rien. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris le sens de certaines phrases._

_Mais voilà, la matinée était finie, dans quelques minutes, j'allais retrouver les bras protecteurs de mon homme._

_- Tu vas rejoindre Edward ?_

_- Oui, on se voit pour les épreuves de cette après-midi ! Bon appétit Tony !_

_- Merci, toi aussi !_

_Pauvre Tony, si il savait… _

_Sur ce, je me précipitai vers l'extérieur. Je n'eux pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, car Edward m'attendait déjà à la sortie de bâtiment. Je lui sautai dans les bras et enfouis mon visage dans son torse afin d'y respirer le parfum sucré qui m'avait tant manqué.._

_- Tu m'as manqué… Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. _

_- Moins que tu m'as manqué mon amour._

_Il m'embrassa tendrement, collant mon corps au sien._

_- Humm, humm,… Euh, il y a du monde autour de vous !_

_- Oh, pardon Alice._

_Elle me fit un grand sourire et nous partîmes en direction de la cafétéria. Le déjeuné fut calme. Cela était surtout dû au fait qu'Emmett et Rose avaient préféré s'accorder un petit moment seul à seul._

_Nos examens étaient concentrés sur une journée, un grand point positif, pour nous en tout cas… On aurait donc le reste de la semaine de liberté._

_En sortant, après en avoir terminé avec mon dernier examen, je rallumai mon portable. Aucuns messages, cela me rassura, Nessie allait bien. Mais il fallait que je la vois, je pressai donc le pas en direction de la voiture._

_- Hey, on se retrouve chez vous ? J'ai des courses à faire…_

_- Ok, Alice !_

_Je ne prêtai qu'à peine attention à ce qu'elle me disait, j'étais déjà psychologiquement ailleurs, ou pour préciser, près de ma fille._

_Edward s'était rendu compte de mon état et il prit le chemin de la maison le plus rapidement possible._

_- Ils ne sortent pas…_

_- Ils doivent être occupés._

_On était garé devant la maison et contrairement à ce qu'il se passait d'habitude, Nessie et Jake n'étaient pas sortis pour nous accueillir. _

_J'étais pétrifiée, ne voulant pas affronter ce qu'il pouvait être arrivé._

_Edward ouvrit ma porte et me tendit sa main. Je relavai mon regard vers lui, il me souriait._

_- Tout va bien, j'entends leurs pensées._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Je te mentirais ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, il ne ferait jamais ça. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigea vers la maison, ma main toujours dans celle d'Edward._

_Ce dernier avait raison, ils étaient là, ma fille et son protecteur, au milieu du salon…_

_- Bonjours vous deux ! _

_- Bella ! Alors, comment ça a été ?_

_Ma fille allait bien, mais elle n'était toujours pas la Nessie que l'on connaissait. Jacob s'aperçut tout de suite de mon trouble, car il encouragea la petite à me rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit finalement. Elle me tendit les bras et je la montai sur ma hanche._

_- Alors ta journée ma puce ?_

_- Bien, on a lu et joué de la batterie._

_- C'est bien tout ça. Tu es fatiguée ?_

_- Oui._

_Je la reposai au sol et elle sortit du salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre._

_Je me retournai alors vers Edward._

_- Qu'a-t-elle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Dans sa tête, rien de spécial._

_- Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !_

_Je fus alors interrompue par la tornade Alice qui fit irruption dans le salon les bras chargés de sacs de supermarché…_

_- C'est quoi encore tout ça Alice ?_

_- Oups, je ne t'ai pas dit…_

_- Alice ?!_

_J'expirai de toutes mes forces…_

_- Ouais, désolée… J'ai invité des amis demain soir…_

_- Des amis ?_

_- Ben oui, le petit groupe…_

_- Et ça, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?_

_- Edward le savait…_

_Je me retournai donc vers mon mari._

_- Euh, ouais, j'ai lu ça ce matin dans les pensées d'Alice…_

_- Et m'en parler ?_

_- Eh bien, avec Nessie…_

_- Oh…_

_- Euh, qu'a Nessie ? Demanda Alice, inquiète._

_- On ne sait pas, elle est juste… bizarre depuis quelques jours._

_- Oh, je ne savais pas, je peux annuler si tu veux._

_- Non, faisons le, ça nous détendra, car pour le reste des vacances, il va falloir se repencher sur la prophétie._

_Alice… Toujours à s'emporter et à oublier de me prévenir !_

_Nos recherches s'en retrouvaient donc encore une fois repoussées… et la journée du lendemain s'annonçait mouvementée ! Mais avec Alice, ça commençait à devenir une habitude… _

_*** Pizza jambon/ananas : croyez-moi, c'est très bon !!! Si, si, si…**_

_*** Georgie : un dessin animé de mon enfance, j'étais amoureuse d'un des frères adoptifs de la petite fille (euh ouais, je tiens à préciser que je devais avoir entre 5 et 8ans à l'époque !!!)**_

**.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**.**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre fini ! Merci à toutes et tous de lui avoir accordé un peu de temps…**

**Alors ? Des questions ? Des affirmations ? Autre ?**

**Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas, un petit clic et quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir ! *petit yeux tout suppliants* ;-)**

**La suite? Bientôt... (en tous cas, je l'espère…)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir tout le monde !!!!**

**Comme d'habitude, ça fait maintenant 15 chapitres que je vous remercie, mais sachez que ça vient du fond du cœur !**

**Pour le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews des lectrices enregistrées, donc je le fait maintenant… **

**Candi : ma voisine adorée !!!!! Merci pour ton soutien et tes cadeaux !!! Tu as un réel talent et je suis fière de te compter parmi mes lectrices…**

**Ksie et bellardtwilight : un grand merci et voici la suite tant attendue !**

**Elo : ma Elo… Toi qui tentes par tous les moyens de me tirer des infos… LOL. Bon, tu as eu des bonus… ;-) Merci d'être là pour moi ! Merci le fofo et les mp…**

**Katner : toujours un bonheur de te lire ! Et oui, encore du suspense ! Qu'a Nessie ? A était une grande question pour ce chapitre 15… Réponse très bientôt !!!**

**Maya_May : merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et vraiment touchée que tu la place dans ton top 5 ! Elle est loin d'être terminée, alors de "nombreux" chapitres sont à venir…**

**Princesse : merci pour ta review, comme d'habitude super !! Je crois que tout le monde aimerait avoir la mémoire de nos vampires chéris ! Ah première à ne pas me prendre pour une folle pour la pizza !!! Merci !!! Alors, pour la date de péremption des trois planètes, ne t'inquiètes pas, on est dans les temps ! LOL**

**Cathou : merci, je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise toujours et un grand merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu m'as dit sur le fofo !**

**bébé23 : merci, comme d'hab, ça fait super plaisir que tu suives ma fic. Et voilà la deuxième qui approuve pour mes goûts en matière de pizza !!!! Je ne suis donc pas folle !!! (Tu voix Manon !! LOL)**

**Lafan15 : tu n'es pas trop en retard, donc ça va… Merci pour ta review et il ne faut pas se ronger les ongles !!!! (Dit la fille qui les a rongé jusqu'à ses 17ans ½ !! MDR Mais maintenant, ils sont tout longs tout beaux !)**

**Cricri : merci… Qu'a Nessie, réponse… Il va falloir lire pour voir si on en apprend plus…**

**Mélanie : merci et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…**

**Voilà, le tour est fait ! **

**Petite dédicace au fofo : candi(ma voisine !!!), Elo et Manon : mes créatrices adorées qui sont à fond pour me motiver! potine, Lafan15, Aulye, cathou, ****Anaïs83, gnily, koda, Rosabella et Sabivamp35… Juste un grand MERCI, je vous adore !!!**

**Maintenant place au chapitre ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs, car je n'étais pas au top de ma concentration pour la relecture…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer…**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (et tous ?)**

**.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**.**_

_**Chapi**__**tre 16**_

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

**_._**

_- Vous avez le bonjour de Char… _

_Je m'étais alors arrêtée, estomaquée. Edward tenait notre fille par les pieds au dessus du moteur de la voiture de Jacob. Ils avaient même étaient jusqu'à lui trouver un bleu de travail à sa taille… Bon, il faut noter qu'ils avaient fait l'effort de lui en trouver un rose à fleures bleues, elle était très belle, mais tout de même… Je me demandais où ils avaient pu trouver ce genre de vêtement pour enfants !_

_- Mais… Mais bon sang, que faites-vous ?! Edward, poses Nessie sur ses pieds tout de suite s'il te plait!!_

_Il se retourna, m'offrant son plus beau sourire, mais ne faisant aucun geste laissant penser qu'il allait faire ce que je lui demandais..._

_- On lui apprend la mécanique et elle adore ça! Et puis, crois-moi, c'est toujours utile ! Au moins elle saura se débrouiller toute seule elle !_

_Le "elle" m'était très clairement destiné… Mais je n'avais aucune raison de prendre des cours !_

_- Si c'est à moi que tu fais allusion et bien mon amour, saches qu'en cas de problèmes de cet ordre, je n'ai qu'à appeler Jake ou Rose et ils se feront un grand plaisir de m'aider ! _

_J'étais vexée de voir qu'il utilisait des arguments si bas pour excuser se qu'il faisait avec notre fille. Heureusement qu'Alice et Rose n'étaient pas dans le coin, car cela aurait surement fait polémique, quoi que… Elles auraient très certainement approuvé le choix de la tenue. Etre toujours belle et bien apprêtée, cela en toutes circonstances ? Et bien là, c'était chose faite !_

_- Elle aime ça ! _

_Jake venait de sortir la tête de sous le moteur et était semble-t-il prêt à plaider sa cause. _

_- On ne l'a pas forcé ! _

_Il avait jugé bon de rajouter ceci tout en levant les mains à la manière d'un malfaiteur appréhendé par la police. Je levai la main pour le faire taire et posai mon regard sur ma fille._

_- Nessie ? _

_- Oui, c'est super la mécanique ! Jacob, veut m'apprendre ! S'il te plait maman…_

_- Et puis, elle doit aussi apprendre de Jake ! Argumenta Edward._

_- Ben tien, que pensais-tu de Jake avant la naissance de ta fille? Rappelles le moi s'il te plait ?_

_- Touché._

_Il fit un petit sourire désolé à Jaco, qui pour toute réponse haussa les épaules._

_- Mais le principal, c'est que maintenant je fasse parti de la team Jacob ! _

_- On aura tout entendu ! Je te préviens, je me rappellerai de ça quand la croissance de Nessie aura atteint son maximum et que Jake deviendra plus qu'un baby-sitter ou un ami !_

_- Ok !_

_Levant les yeux au ciel, je les rejoignis, je savais pertinemment qu'Edward profiterait du temps que l'on avait avant qu'elle soit __"__adulte__"__ pour me faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire._

_Finalement, je ne pus m'empêcher de rester avec eux, profitant moi aussi du cours, mais sans y mettre les mains…_

_Je m'étais installée sur la caisse à outils de Jake et servais en quelque sorte d'aide mécanicienne en leur passant les tournevis, clefs et autre serre-joints quand ils me les demandaient. A vrai dire, heureusement que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec mon meilleur ami, car sinon, j'aurais bien été incapable de leur passer les bons outils… _

_Je me souvenais de ces après-midi passées à la Push comme si c'était hier. Nous passions tout notre temps dans le petit hangar de la famille Black, à réparer les deux motos que j'avais sauvé de la décharge. A cette époque, tout mon temps libre y était consacré… Cette même époque où seul Jacob avait ce dont il fallait pour me rendre un semblant de vie après des mois de léthargie. C'était toujours le même rituel, dès que je me garais devant la petite maison rouge, Jacob courait vers moi et m'entrainait vers son atelier. Je prenais alors place sur le siège passager de la golf qu'il se réparait, il sortait un sac en papier du vide poche pour en sortir et me tendre une canette tiède, je l'acceptais volontiers et il commençait à bidouiller les engins. Il me parlait de tout et de rien et moi je me contentais de l'écouter. Avec Jake, tout était toujours facile, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de faire semblant avec lui et il ne me demandait rien._

_Au bout d'une heure, Edward abandonna enfin la mécanique et vint me rejoindre._

_- Ca lui plait beaucoup et regardes comme elle a l'air heureuse. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Il venait de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et avait positionné ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur mon ventre plat. _

_- C'est vrai, elle avait peut-être besoin d'un moment comme ça pour aller mieux._

_- Elle va bien, aussi bien extérieurement, qu'intérieurement._

_- A quoi pense-t-elle en ce moment ?_

_- A rien de particulier, elle semble très concentrée sur le moteur de la voiture. C'est même assez drôle la vision d'une petite fille sur la mécanique…_

_- Il ne faut pas que tu oublis que dans sa tête, elle a beaucoup plus que son physique ne le laisse entendre… _

_Voilà comment la matinée avait commencé ! Juste avant de sortir et de voir ce spectacle, j'avais eu une longue conversation avec Charlie, il avait appelé pour savoir comment c'étaient passés les examens… Je lui avais tout raconté et après, nous avions vite bifurqué sur le sujet de l'épidémie de grippe à Forks. Mon père ne l'avait pas eu et en était très fier. Il m'apprit également que ce miracle était très certainement dû aux fortifiants que Sue lui faisait prendre chaque jour… J'avais même souri en l'entendant parler d'elle et ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'un rapprochement c'était opéré entre ces deux là… Mais j'en étais plutôt heureuse, Charlie avait été seul trop longtemps après le départ de Renée. Bien sûr, il avait ses amis, Billy et Harry, mais leur présence à ses côtés était loin de celle dont-il avait besoin pour pouvoir surmonter le vide qu'il ressentait…_

**************

_Des heures passèrent sans que Nessie ne se lasse de mettre les mains dans le cambouis. Elle n'était pas tout à fait comme on avait l'habitude de la voir, mais il y avait de nets progrès par rapport aux derniers jours… On voyait qu'elle prenait enfin du plaisir à être avec nous et à participer à une activité._

_Jake mit fin au cours de mécanique, quand je lui rappelai qu'Alice n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour mettre en place la __"__soirée poste examens__"__..._

_- Regarde dans quel état tu es ma puce ! Je pense que tu mérites un bon bain ! Et toi aussi Jake !_

_C'était à croire qu'ils avaient été plongés tout entier dans le moteur… Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu ce qu'il c'était passé. Le joli bleu de travail rose de Nessie était parsemait de tâches noires plus ou moins grosses et ses mains et son visage étaient eux aussi maculés de cambouis._

_- J'y vais de suite, Alice arrive à quelle heure ? Me demanda Jake en s'essuyant les mains._

_- Euh, à vrai dire, dans une dizaine de minutes, mais ne te presses pas, elle va passer un temps fou à arranger la maison selon ses critères pour une réception réussie ! Et je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas assister à ça ! N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ben si tu me prends par les sentiments, ok, je vais prendre mon temps. A toute l'heure alors !_

_- A tout à l'heure ! Et toi, le petit monstre, direction salle de bain ! Edward, tu t'occupes d'elle ?_

_- Maman, c'était super de faire de la mécanique avec papa et Jake ! _

_Nessie était comme rayonnante et Edward était tout fier, cela se lisait sur son visage. Il pris Nessie dans ses bras et avant de partir vers la maison, me donna un bref baisser._

_- Surtout, ne touchez à rien dans la maison !_

_- Et comment suis-je sensé réaliser ce miracle ?_

_- Bon, très bien, touchez le moins de choses possibles alors !_

_Si quand Alice arrivait, elle se retrouvait devant une maison pleine de cambouis, j'allais me faire étranglée !_

**************

_Le petit lutin de la famille était très ponctuel et Nessie venait juste de redescendre toute propre quand Alice arriva._

_- Alors ma nièce préférée, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu me montres ?_

_Elle s'assit sur le canapé où la petite vint la rejoindre et lui montra tout ce qu'elle avait fait et ce, certainement dans les moindres détails._

_- Et bien, un vrai petit garçon manqué ! Bravo Edward de gâcher un bijou pareil ! Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'une jolie femme peut se permettre de faire ?_

_- Alors, petite sœur, d'une : Nessie n'est pas une femme et de deux : oublierais-tu l'attirance qu'a Rosalie pour les voitures et la mécanique ?_

_- Mais…_

_- Rose n'est pas une jolie femme comme il se doit peut-être ?_

_- Pffff._

_Elle était déjà vaincue par les arguments d'Edward, mais Nessie en rajouta tout de même un peu._

_- C'est bien la mécanique avec papa et Jake !_

_Coup de grâce ! Elle se pencha vers la petite et lui caressa la joue._

_- Mais oui mon ange. Bon, j'ai du boulot ! Tu veux bien m'aider encore une fois ? _

_La petite acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _

_- Et toi aussi Bella !_

_A son ton, je sus tout de suite que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je les suivis donc en trainant tout de même les pieds pour montrer mon manque de motivations… Après une heure entre les mains expertes d'Alice, notre maison était une nouvelle fois métamorphosée. Heureusement, elle s'en était tenue à l'intérieur, on avait échappé de justesse aux guirlandes lumineuses dans les arbres... Merci à Edward qui avait osé poser son veto ! _

_Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit finalement lorsque tout était en place._

**************

_Tout était parfait, comme à chaque fois qu'Alice organisait quelque chose. Nous avions prit place au salon et discutions des examens quand nous entendîmes des voitures pénétrer dans notre clairière._

_- Les voilà !!!_

_Alice était, comme à son habitude, semblable à une pile électrique. Elle s'était levée en même temps qu'Edward, lui allant vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir nos invités et elle vers le buffet froid, vérifiant pour la énième fois que tout était en ordre._

_- Bonsoir tout le monde. _

_- Bonsoir. _

_- Alors, vous avez trouvé rapidement ?_

_- Oui, Alice semble être la reine des itinéraires routiers ! La petite carte qu'elle nous a faite était parfaite._

_- Ca, je n'en doute pas, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été jusqu'à dessiner chaque arbre…_

_- Non, pas à ce point tout de même. Mais il est vrai que sans elle, je crois qu'il est quasi impossible de vous trouver au milieu de cette forêt !_

_- Disons, qu'on n'est pas du tout embêté par les voisins et cela nous convient parfaitement. Mais entrez, vous allez attraper froid, nous sommes installés dans le salon._

_J'entendis la porte se fermer et quelques secondes plus tard, six de nos camarades de l'université entrèrent dans la pièce et nous saluèrent._

_Comme il fallait s'en douter, Tony se précipita vers moi. Un bref regard à Edward me permit de voir qu'il surveillait tout de même les intentions de notre camarade…_

_- Alors Tony, ça va mieux qu'hier on dirait…_

_- Ne m'en parles pas, je me suis couché directement en rentrant chez moi. Je crois que pour les prochains je tente l'homéopathie !_

_- Tu peux toujours tester, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal._

_- Oui, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien comme on dit. Vous avez une très jolie maison !_

_- Merci, elle est dans la famille d'Edward depuis longtemps et c'est sa mère qui a fait tous les travaux et la décoration._

_- En parlant de famille, où est ta fille ?_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne la connais pas !_

_- Non, je n'ai pas cet honneur en effet._

_- Attends moi ici une minute, sers toi à manger et à boire, je vais la chercher._

_Je quittai donc Tony, à la recherche de ma fille et donc de Jake (L'un était rarement séparé de l'autre…)_

_Après avoir fait le tour du salon et de la cuisine, j'entendis des sons étouffés provenant de l'étage… Bien sûr ! Sa chambre ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!_

_- Alors, on évite la foule ?_

_- Nessie n'avait pas très envie de les voir…_

_- Oh… Et tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à maman ?_

_- Si._

_C'était un petit __"__si__"__, la Nessie guillerette de ce matin c'était envolée._

_- Je te promets que tu ne seras pas obligée de rester longtemps. Après, si tu veux, tu pourras aller dormir chez Jake. D'accord ?_

_Elle me tendit les bras en signe d'accord et je me dirigeai vers le salon, ma fille sur la hanche et suivie de Jacob._

_L'attention se posa sur Nessie dès notre arrivée parmi nos convives._

_- Et voici la petite Nessie dont on entend parler depuis des semaines ! Bonsoir demoiselle._

_- Nessie, je te présente Tony, là c'est Nikki, Mercy, Tom, Rachelle et Kellan. Tout le monde, je vous présente notre petit trésor !_

_Les compliments fusèrent, sortant de la bouche de chacun de nos invités. Même grognon, elle faisait craquer tout le monde…_

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce n'était pas votre fille biologique ?_

_- Euh, si… Répondis-je en grimassent avant de me reprendre. Son père était le frère d'Edward, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et sa mère, avait semble-t-il la même couleur de cheveux que moi…_

_Je ne sais pas si j'avais été réellement crédible, mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses interrogations._

_- En tout cas, elle est magnifique, vous devez en être très fiers._

_- On l'est._

_Nessie joua le jeu une petite heure, avant de me rappeler ma promesse._

**************

_**(Point de vue d'Edward)**_

_La petite fête c'était finalement bien passée. Nessie, bien que n'étant pas en grande forme, avait séduit tous nos convives dès son arrivée dans le salon. Emmett avait quant à lui, grandement contribué à l'ambiance. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait se contrôler et ne pas s'arranger pour faire peur aux humains... En fait, hormis Jasper, toujours un peu fragile, tout le monde avait été détendu et avait profité de ce moment de détente bien mérité. _

_Seul réel bémol était qu'il avait fallu que Bella aille chercher Nessie dans sa chambre pour qu'elle daigne montrer le bout de son nez… Elle ne resta d'ailleurs pas longtemps parmi nous. Au cours de la soirée, nous avions été la couché chez Jake, au moins, le bruit ne pouvait pas la déranger là-bas et elle s'endormirait donc au calme. _

_Une chose était certaine, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il ce passerait par la suite…_

**********

_La soirée prit fin avec le départ de nos derniers invités. On nous félicita pour l'organisation de cette soirée, pour la beauté de notre demeure, pour notre __"__petite Nessie__"__ et nous nous souhaitâmes de bonnes vacances. _

_Tony n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, toujours accroché à Bella, il l'avait d'ailleurs était toute la soirée, ce qui m'avait obligé à le surveiller sans arrêt. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne se risquerait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu m'offenser, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec des fantasmes, qui soit dit en passant, étaient beaucoup trop portés sur Bella à mon goût ! Finalement, ce fut grâce à Rachelle, que notre camarade un peu trop collant se décida finalement à partir en même temps que les autres._

_- Eh bien, j'ai cru que ton amoureux transi ne partirait jamais ! Franchement, Bella, il faut arrêter de jouer avec son pauvre petit cœur ! Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'un jour il nous fasse une crise cardiaque ! Dit Emmett d'un air taquin._

_- Et si tu te taisais et que tu aidais à ranger ?! Le rembarrai-je._

_- Ben écoute, vous faites ça si bien, que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous vous en sortez très bien sans moi ! Et puis, ce genre de trucs, très peu pour moi !_

_Cette réflexion dont le côté macho était à peine caché, lui value trois regard meurtriers… et Rose me fit un clin d'œil avant d'amener un plat dans la cuisine. Je ne sais ni quand, ni où, ni comment, mais Emmett allait certainement recevoir ce qu'il méritait tôt ou tard…_

_Nous continuâmes le rangement, sans Emmett qui avait fini par s'affaler sur le canapé devant (pour ne pas changer) la rediffusion d'un match de football Américain de la saison dernière… _

_Jake partit le dernier, il profitait au maximum de sa dernière soirée tranquille avant ses examens… Avec ses cours par correspondance, il avait une certaine aisance d'emploi du temps, il avait donc choisi de passer ses examens durant notre semaine de vacances, ainsi, il n'y avait eu aucun problème pour garder Nessie. _

_Bella quant à elle, c'était éclipsée dans notre chambre après le départ d'Alice et Jasper et juste avant celui de Jacob._

_- A demain ! Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur moi pour la suite du ménage ! Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?! _

_- Non, on s'en sortira sans toi ! Pas besoin de tes sales pates ! Bella viendra récupérer Nessie demain matin, par conséquent, tu pourras t'offrir une bonne matinée au lit !_

_- Ouais, il va y en avoir besoin, je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon sommeil perdu durant les fêtes de Noël… Bon, à demain, bonne nuit à toi et à Bella !_

_- Merci, toi aussi._

_La maison était calme, ça faisait un bien fou après une après-midi et une soirée bien agitées... J'allais rejoindre ma Bella dans notre chambre quand brusquement, voir même brutalement, tout bascula…_

_Tout d'abord il y eut un hurlement qui déchira la quiétude de la nuit, puis le bruit d'une course et Jacob sous sa forme de loup apparaissant sur le seuil de notre chambre alors que je venais d'y pénétrer. Bella me rejoignit affolée. _

_- Que ce passe-t-il ? Jacob ? Edward, pourquoi est-il transformé ?_

_Me concentrant sur le flot incessant des pensées de Jacob, l'horreur ne mit que quelques secondes à s'imposer à moi._

_« Nessie,… plus dans sa chambre…sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… »_

_- NON !_

_- Quoi Edward, je t'en pris dis moi ! _

_Bella avait un ton suppliant à biser mon cœur mort. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras de toutes ses forces, causant des dégâts irréversibles sur la manche de ma chemise._

_- Que ce passe-t-il ?! C'est mon père ? Son père ? Qui Edward ?!_

_Elle posait alternativement son regard sur Jacob puis sur moi, pour revenir à Jacob, cherchant certainement les réponses que je ne lui donnais pas, dans les yeux du loup._

_- C'est… Nessie. Pus-je enfin murmurer en guise de réponse._

_- Quoi Nessie ? Elle dort chez Jake ! Jake, dis moi qu'elle dort paisiblement chez toi ! Je t'en pris ! Jake ? _

_Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose avec notre fille, mais elle ne voulait pas accepter la réalité. Puis, son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure que sa réflexion progressait et que la réalité s'insinuait dans son esprit…_

_- Elle n'est plus chez Jacob… Elle… elle a… disparue._

_Ma voix me sembla pale et inaudible, mais je n'eux pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, Bella s'effondra et j'eux juste le temps et surtout le reflexe de la rattraper avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol. Son regard se figea et son corps se fit inerte au creux de mes bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et son regard vide était insupportable. Tout en m'efforçant de ramener ma femme à la vie, je repris le cours des pensées de Jake._

_- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu dois tout me raconter Jake, tu entends ? TOUT ! N'oublis aucun détaille !_

_« Je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu aller voir si elle dormait et son lit était vide »_

_- Tu as repéré des traces ? Elle ne peut pas avoir fait une fugue ! Bella mon amour, réponds moi, je t'en supplie..._

_« Mon, aucune trace, ni humaine, ni vampirique, ni loup »_

_- Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas Nessie ! Il doit y avoir des traces, des indices, elle ne peut pas s'être volatilisée comme ça !_

_Je berçais Bella dans mes bras, toujours assis parterre, réfléchissant à la situation, mais je dois bien l'avouer, mon esprit était loin de fonctionner à toutes ses capacités..._

_« Tu devrais prévenir les autres, comme je suis arrivé vite, je ne pense pas qu'Alice ai vu qu'il était arrivé quelque chose et plus vite on agira, plus on aura de chance de retrouver Nessie saine et sauve »_

_- Saine et sauve ? Tu penses qu'elle est en danger ?_

_Cette pensée me glaça, si cela était encore possible pour un vampire…_

_« Je ne sais pas… Mais fais le et le plus vite possible !»_

_- Je ne peux pas laisser Bella, si tu pouvais prendre ta forme humaine et le faire pour moi, mon portable est dans le bureau._

_Il sortit et une minute plus tard, il était de retour sous sa forme humaine avec mon portable à la main et appela les autres sans plus attendre. Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour arriver et nous trouver sur le sol devant notre chambre, Bella totalement prostrée et moi la serrant contre moi le plus fort possible…_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _

_Emmett arriva le premier plus sérieux que jamais et affolé. Il posa de suite son regard sur Bella qui était toujours figée dans mes bras. _

_- Bella ? Qu'a-t-elle? Edward, réponds !_

_Je relevai mon regard vers lui et déglutis avant d'annoncer la disparition de Nessie._

_- C'est Nessie, elle a disparu, il n'y a pas de traces, rien ! Bella est sous le choc. _

_Je la serrai de plus en plus fort contre moi, posant régulièrement mes lèvres sur son front._

_- Bella, mon amour, reviens je t'en pris, dis quelque chose, on va la retrouver, je t'en fais la promesse…_

_- Edward, il faudrait y aller, plus vite on partira, plus on aura de chance de la retrouver plus rapidement. Rose, restes avec Bella s'il te plait. _

_Emmett avait pris la direction des opérations, seul lui avait le calme nécessaire pour cela et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Bella. Mon corps le refusait._

_- Edward, laisses-moi prendre soin de Bella, je te promets qu'avec moi elle ne risquera rien…_

_Rose s'était accroupie devant moi, pour mettre son regard au niveau du mien. Reprenant le dessus grâce à la voix de ma sœur et la main qu'elle venait de poser sur mon avant bras. Je resserrai ma prise sur Bella et me levai, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois au salon pour la déposer sur le canapé avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de filer en direction de la maison de Jacob._

**********

_Dix minutes, cela faisait déjà dix minutes que nous passions la petite maison au peigne fin !_

_- Il y a rien, ce n'est pas normal ! Grondais-je._

_- Non, rien. Attend ! Là, regardes !_

_Emmett tendait son doigt vers la chaise vide qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. A ses pieds, se trouvait la chemise de nuit de ma fille et les vêtements que Nessie portait à la soirée, n'étaient plus là. Elle, ou ses ravisseurs avaient prit le temps, de lui faire mettre ses vêtements…_

_« Elle ne serait pas partie toute seule tout de même ? Non, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça !»_

_Je savais que la situation prêtait à confusion et je ne pouvais en vouloir à Emmett de penser de la sorte, mais Nessie ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela !_

_- Non, elle ne peut pas avoir fuguée ! Elle… Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas Nessie !_

_- Edward, calme toi, on va la retrouver._

_Jasper comprenant que mon état empirait, envoya une onde de bien être. Il voulait me soulager, mais je ne pus m'empêcher intérieurement de lui reprocher de vouloir améliorer avant tout son propre bien être... C'était égoïste, mais si moi je souffrais, je voulais que les autres souffrent avec moi._

_- Ecoutes, on va se séparer, Alice, retournes chez Edward et Bella et appelles Carlisle, il peut nous aider et restes avec Rose pour prendre soin de Bella. _

_Elle ne protesta pas et fila en une seconde sans se retourner. _

_- Jasper, tu vas avec Edward, vous chercherez au sud, Jacob et moi on prend le nord. Jacob, tu seras plus efficace en loup._

_Ce dernier s'éclipsa et revint quelques secondes plus tard sous sa forme de loup. Nous partîmes dans les bois, flairant, appelant, la nuit passa comme un éclaire et le jour annoncé déjà son levé. Près de cinq heures de recherches et nous avions toujours pas trouvé Nessie, ni aucune trace permettant de nous rapprocher du but. _

_J'avais appelé à plusieurs reprises à la maison, plus pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella que pour faire état de nos avancées. Au petit matin en rentrant totalement vidé par ma peine, je savais que je trouverais Bella dans le même état que quand je l'avais quitté cette nuit. Cela allait empirer mon état, mais j'avais besoin de la voir, de la tenir contre moi._

_Passant le seuil de la porte, la première chose que je fis, c'est rejoindre ma femme. Elle était toujours figée, regardant dans le vide. Rose et Alice me laissèrent la place. Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à la bercer de nouveau._

_- Ma Bella, reviens, je t'en supplie, j'ai tant besoin de toi. Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger, je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal, Nessie sera très bientôt parmi nous._

_« C'est de ma faute, je ne peut pas vivre sans elle, Edward, pardon. »_

_C'était Bella que j'entendais ? Non, cela n'avait jamais était possible ! Son bouclier l'avait toujours protégé de mon don !_

_- Edward ? Je relevais la tête. Carlisle et Esme arrivent dans la journée, ils…sont désolés…_

_- Très bien, ça fera plus de monde pour les recherches. J'attends qu'Emmett et Jake arrivent, et je repars._

_« C'est de ma faute, je ne peut pas vivre sans elle, Edward, pardon. »_

_- Tu pensais à quoi Alice ? Là, à l'instant ?_

_- Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre Carlisle… Elle me regardait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui posais la question._

_- Ni penses même pas Alice, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Et toi Rose ?_

_- Euh, je pense au retour d'Emmett et Jake._

_- Oh… _

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi nous demandes-tu cela Edward ?_

_- Alice, je peux entendre Bella._

_- Oh… Elle doit être au plus mal pour que son don, l'ai abandonné…_

_- Oui. Il faut que je retrouve Nessie ! Elle… Bella ne peut pas vivre sans elle… Elle pense que tout est de sa faute._

_Je crois que personne n'osait s'imposer à moi, ils savaient que lorsque je me renfermais comme ça, je me fichai de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me dire._

**********

_Une demi-heure après notre arrivée, ce fût le retour d'Emmett et de Jake. Ce dernier était éreinté, à deux doigts de tomber._

_- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demandais-je le plus calmement possible._

_- Non, rien. On a été jusqu'aux limites de la ville, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne la sent pas, ce n'est pas normal ! Jake a besoin de repos…_

_- Non, je peux encore tenir ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer ! Comment va Bella ?_

_- Elle… ne va pas mieux. Le choc a était trop grand pour elle… Même son don ne la protège plus…_

_- Tu veux dire que tu peux l'entendre ?_

_- Oui, elle est terrifiée. Il faut que je retrouve Nessie, sinon, je perdrai aussi Bella._

_Je devais vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur, car dans un geste de réconfort, Jake vint poser son bras sur mes épaules._

_- On la retrouvera Edward, je n'arrêterai jamais de la chercher !_

**********

_Carlisle et Esme arrivèrent dans l'après-midi, peu de temps après que je sois revenu de ma énième expédition. Les jours passèrent et nous n'avions toujours aucune piste. Jake c'était effondré après trois jours de recherches intensives. Craignant pour sa santé, Carlisle lui administra un décontractant et ne pouvant y résister, il avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilé. Il était sur pied le lendemain, prêt à repartir. Mon père c'était également occupé de Bella, sans grand changement, il pensait tout de même qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle, si elle sortait de son état un jour. Les recherches sur la prophétie étaient bien loin maintenant, comment y penser alors que j'avais peut être perdu les deux femmes de ma vie ?_

_Au bout d'une semaine, nous avions déjà manqué deux jours de cours et Jacob avait repoussé ses examens. Je m'étais transformé en zombi, l'espoir s'envolait peu à peu, puis, soudain, une voix…_

_« Papa »_

_- Qui a parlé ?_

_Interloqués, chaque personne de ma famille posa son regard sur moi, pensaient-ils que la folie s'emparait de moi ? Si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer._

_- Non, personne n'a parlé Edward. Carlisle se rapprochai de moi, lentement._

_« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas »_

_- Je l'entends ! Nessie, elle est pas loin, je peux capter ce qu'elle pense !_

_Me prenaient-ils pour un fou ? Sans doutes, mais je ne l'étais pas, non, elle me parlait ! C'était-elle, je le savais !_

_« Je voudrais revenir, mais j'ai peur, tant de choses ont changé »_

_Non, il fallait qu'elle revienne, pour Bella, pour nous tous ! Reviens, on t'aime pensais-je._

_« Je vous aime aussi, si fort »_

_Elle entendait ? Non, elle n'avait pas ce don ! Et si… Nessie, où es-tu, je t'en supplie, reviens. Je me répétais ces quelques mots attendant encore une réponse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que sa voix ne se fasse à nouveau entendre._

_« J'ai peur »_

_Ce fut un soulagement. Elle avait peur, mais elle me répondait…_

_Tous le monde ici t'attend, n'est pas peur._

_J'avais fermé les yeux, mais un murmure me les fit rouvrir._

_- Edward, que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Mes yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur Bella, mon amour sortait de son état létargique. Bien qu'un vampire ne puisse être fatigué, Bella avait les traits tiré._

_- Bella ! Oh mon amour ! Merci ! Je t'aime tellement ! _

_Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle me rendit mon baiser, elle m'avait tant manqué !_

_- J'entends Nessie, mon amour, elle est là, elle va bien ! Bella, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !_

_Tout s'enchainait si vite, ma famille ne comprenait pas. Bella ne me répondait pas, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus vides._

_- Je dois la chercher, elle a peur. Je vais ramener notre fille Bella, je te le promets ! Tu entends, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit avec nous le plus rapidement possible ! _

_L'embrassant sur le front, je me retournai vers Esmé._

_- Tu peux t'occuper d'elle, elle est si faible… Je voudrais rester, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir la trouver._

_Bien que le doute fut visible sur son visage, elle acquiesça en venant prendre ma place, enlaçant Bella dans ses bras protecteurs._

_- Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, je n'en ai pas le temps, mais faites moi confiance._

_Et ils me laissèrent partir, je savais qu'ils étaient inquiets, je venais de le lire dans leurs pensées..._

_En quelques secondes, j'étais seul, dehors, dans la forêt. Ma famille ne m'avait pas suivie, me faisant confiance. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, retrouver notre fille et la déposer dans les bras de sa mère le plus rapidement possible. Je me concentrais donc pour que les pensées de ma fille me reviennent…_

_._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

**Oui, je sais, je repars dans mes mauvaises habitudes de torture de mes lecteurs…!!! Vous m'en voulez ? *petit air de chien battu* :p**

**Bon, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'a notre petite Nessie, mais au moins, Edward peut la retrouver !!!! C'est une bonne nouvelle non? C'est déjà ça...**

**Alors, ce chapitre que j'aurais pu nommer le calme avant la tempête, vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Moi, le début m'a bien fait rire, le truc c'est de s'imaginer la scène… et la fin est assez intense… Et vous, comment l'avez-vous perçu ce petit chapitre? Dites moi tout ! Rien de plus simple, juste un clic sur le rectangle vert et juste quelques mots… En plus, ça me ferait super plaisir ! **

**Passerai-je la barre des 200 reviews sur ce chapitre ? Je l'espère de tout cœur !**

**Merci à vous !**

.

**Suite, ben faut voir avec mon inspi… En ce moment, c'est difficile, mais je vous promets d'essayer de faire au plus vite… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bon, je pense qu'avec mon dernier chapitre, je dois avoir une cargaison de tueurs à gage sur le dos… LOL **

**En tout cas, un grand merci à toutes (et tous ?)**

**J'ai adoré lire certaine de vos théories, vive les chapitre façon torture du lecteur !!!! Ben oui, ça vous stimule l'imagination !!!!! **

**Encore merci aux revieweuses enregistrées (Je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles…)**

**Et les non enregistrées:**

**Anonyme08 : merci et voici la suite !!!**

**ELo : ma Elo !!!!! Ben pourquoi tu n'es pas enregistrée ? Alors, pour info, M. Y va très bien aujourd'hui, j'espère que de ton côté tu vas vite nourrir M. X !!!!! MDRRR. Bon, ça va, j'ai fait relativement vite… Non ? Et merci, pour tout … (Tu sais quoi…)**

**bébé23 : merci !!! Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant la scène de mécanique… Bella qui arrive et voit sa fille pendue par les pieds au dessus du moteur… Enfin, bref, voici la suite, avec notamment des nouvelles de Nessie et un nouveau point de vue… Et merci pour tes encouragements...**

**sabivamp35 : merci pour ta review et tes com', j'ai adoré et oui, que d'interrogations… Alors, voici le chapitre 17 !!!!**

**Lafan15 : tu t'en es remise ? Lol. Merci pour tes reviews, comme tu le sais, j'adore ça et je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Vite, va lire le chapitre 17, je suis certaine que tu vas l'aimer !!!**

**Lovelly : voici la suite !!! Merci pour la review et tes com'!!!**

**candi : ma voisine adorée !!!!! Ma super créatrice !!! Que dire (ben oui, tu sais déjà tout le bien que je pense de toi !!!) Un grand merci pour tout et tu peux être fière, ce chapitre est là "tôt" grâce à toi !!! Je t'adore !!!!**

**Princesse : Pfff ça devait marcher l'air de chien battu !!! LOL. Pauvre Tony, que veux-tu lui faire faire !?!?! Bon, pour ta curiosité, plus qu'à lire la suite…**

**Florence : ma fic plait à beaucoup de monde comme elle est et c'est le principal, non ? Pour moi si, après je crois que chacun a ses goûts… Ta review est sur le chapitre 5, j'espère que tu as poursuivi ta lecture…**

**Lindsay : merci, voici la suite pour assouvir ton impatience !!!**

**Mélanie : lol, j'aime torturer mes lecteurs !!! LOL, non, mais là, je ne pouvais pas couper autrement… Faut pas m'en vouloir… La suite est là !!! Attente pas trop longue j'espère…**

**Yes : et oui, je fais fort, imagination débordante oblige… Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu…**

**Lauranne : ****alors, d'une, je pense que Edward pense à Bella avant de penser à lui... (exemple : New Moon, il la quitte pour son bien à elle et sachant que lui va souffrir...) donc, il veut trouver Nessie avant tout pour sa Bella… Et de deux, pour Nessie, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne la nommerait pas ainsi, au début de ma fic, je fais dire à Bella: "oui, j'avais capitulé voyant tout le monde persister" En quoi ça peut gêner... Qui ne change pas d'avis? Alors pourquoi pas Bella .... Bella n'est pas réelle, alors, elle évolue selon les auteurs, alors dire qu'elle n'appellerait pas sa fille Nessie… **

**Lexou : je continue !!!! C'est bien aussi le suspense… Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review…**

**Cricri : merci… Lol, effectivement, un peu trop tôt pour la crise d'adolescence…**

**Mayline : chapitre comme tu aimes ? Et bien celui-ci devrait te plaire aussi alors ! Merci pour ta review !!!**

**Marloux : merci, j'ai adoré ta review… euh désolée pour la fin du chapitre 16… Il va falloir que je trouve quoi mettre d'autre que le chien battu… Oups, relation Jacob/Nessie… Ben moi je les aime bien ces deux là… **

**crevette91 : suis contente que ça te plaise… Je fais un peu comme toi, sauf que moi c'est en écrivant que je m'imagine les personnages… Alors, rire, tristesse… Le tout devant mon clavier !**

**Cathou : Lol, sadique et fière de l'être ! Bon, tu n'auras pas trop eu à attendre… Merci pour ta review… **

**MERCI TOUT PARTICULIER AUX FILLES DU FOFO!!!! Vous avez été géniales ces derniers jours...**

**Toutes ces reviews !!! J'adore ça !!!**

**Après ces longs remerciements place au chapitre tant attendu !!! Il m'a épuisé (enfin, l'orage de cette nuit y ai aussi pour beaucoup…) J'ai relu mais je ne garantie pas qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

_« __En quelques secondes, j'étais seul, dehors, dans la forêt. Ma famille ne m'avait pas suivie, me faisant confiance. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, retrouver notre fille et la déposer dans les bras de sa mère le plus rapidement possible. Je me concentrais donc pour que les pensées de ma fille me reviennent… »_

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**(Point de vu Edward)**_

_« Nessie ? » Pensai-je en m'arrêtant de courir. « Parles-moi, montres-moi où tu es. »_

_« Je ne sais pas, il fait sombre et froid, il y a de l'eau, j'entends le vent »_

_« Ne bouges pas, je vais te retrouver ! Il faut que tu m'aides. »_

_« Je suis si faible, papa, je crois que je vais m'endormir… »_

_« Non ! Nessie, continues à penser à où tu es, je t'en pris ! »_

_« Je vais essayer, mais mes yeux se ferment tout seuls »_

_Regroupant toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu me transmettre, je me mis à courir de plus belle, sans trop savoir où aller. Un lieu froid et humide, de l'eau qui coule… Je me remémorai les alentours de la clairière, depuis notre arrivée à Dartmouth nous n'avions pas eu le temps de tout explorer, mais j'avais déjà vécu ici, il fallait que je me souvienne de cette période. Mais c'était si loin… Et depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, j'avais en quelques sortes oublié ma vie d'avant… Ou en tout cas, je l'avais mise de côté et bien enfouie au plus profond de ma mémoire._

_Cela faisait quelques kilomètres que je courrais et rien ne me revenait. _

_« Nessie chérie, parles moi, il faut que j'en sache plus pour pouvoir te retrouver… »_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, papa, j'ai si peur »_

_« Je serai bientôt là, je te le promets. Tu es au milieu de la forêt ? »_

_« Je… Non, c'est froid et dur aussi… papa, je peux plus… »_

_« Nessie, non ! Je t'en pris, restes avec moi ! Chantes moi quelque chose ! »_

_Il fallait que je le tienne éveillée, car si elle perdait connaissance, je ne pourrai plus l'entendre._

_« Nessie, penses à maman et à Jacob, ils sont si inquiets pour toi. »_

_« I dreamed I was missing (_J'ai rêvé que j'étais absent)_  
You were so scared (_Tu étais si effrayée)_  
But no one would listen (_Personne ne voulait écouter)_  
Cause no one else cared… (_Parce que personne d'autre ne s'en inquiétait)_»_

_« C'est bien ma chérie, qui chante cette chanson? Je ne crois pas la connaitre… »_

_« Jake l'écoute souvent en… »_

_« Nessie, reste avec moi ! »_

_« Il l'écoute en travaillant… C'est… __Linkin Park… Jake aime beaucoup… »_

_Sa voix était endormie… Il fallait que je me dépêche et que je la garde éveillée à tout prix._

_« Continus à chanter, je veux entendre plus de cette chanson. »_

_Elle poursuivit._

_« After my dreaming (_Après mon rêve)_  
I woke with this fear (_Je me suis réveillé avec cette crainte)_  
What am I leaving (_Qu'est-ce que je laisse)_  
When I'm done here… (_Quand je suis ici)_"_

_Elle chanta la chanson entière et sa voix perdait peu à peu de son intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscient. C'était étrange, je n'avais jamais eu de conversation aussi longue avec ma fille. A vrai dire, elle ne parlait que quand cela était nécessaire, préférant tout expliquer à l'aide de son don…_

_Il fallait que je me concentre, un endroit sombre… Un endroit humide… Un endroit dur… De l'eau qui coule…_

_Maintenant, Nessie écorchait la plus part des mots qu'elle chantait…_

_Edward, il faut que tu la trouve, pour Bella, pour toi. Je le dois faire, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Nessie, elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

_Sombre… Humide… Dur… Eau… Pas dans la forêt…_

_« Ma chérie, tu es dans un endroit fermé ? »_

_A l'instant même, m'était venue l'idée qu'elle pouvait être dans une grotte, tous les éléments pouvaient concorder avec ma théorie. Mais où trouver un tel lieu… Et si ce lieu était à des centaines de kilomètres ? Non, je ne pouvais pas croire à cela, il fallait que ce soit près de chez nous !_

_Sombre… Humide… Dur… Eau… Pas dans la forêt…_

_Nessie essaies de parler et dis moi si il y a de l'écho… C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour confirmer mon intuition. Même si elle ne pouvait sortir qu'un murmure, cela m'aiderait grandement. _

_Je patientai, le silence était insoutenable. Et si elle s'était endormie ? Et si elle était blessée et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance ? Je ne lui avais même pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ! J'étais persuadé qu'elle était seule. Qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Un humain ? Non, on l'aurait senti si ça avait été le cas… Un vampire ? Certains étaient tout à fait capables de dissimuler les preuves de leur passage… Et puis, l'odeur de loup était si forte chez Jake que notre odora avait pu être trompé… _

_« Oui, il y a un écho… »_

_Je soupirai, l'attente de cette simple phrase avait été horrible. Mais maintenant que j'avais ma réponse, je devais faire vite !_

_Elle était donc dans une sorte de grotte, c'était certain ! Mais où ? Je devais faire revenir les souvenirs du temps où je n'étais qu'une pale hombre dans ce paysage… Revenir des dizaines d'années en arrière._

_Une grotte… De l'eau…_

_« Nessie mon cœur, inspires profondément et dis moi ce que tu sens… C'est important… J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir te retrouver. »_

_« Je… sens… de l'eau… de la terre… la forêt… lointaine… »_

_« Merci ma chérie, je réfléchis, mais continus à parler, ou à chanter ! »_

_Je savais que plusieurs sources d'eau pouvait correspondre, mais les quelles… Elle était à l'extérieur de la forêt… Mais cette dernière était présente… Une grotte ! Ce n'était tout de même pas si difficile à se souvenir ! Combien de fois avais-je arpenté les alentours de notre maison ? Une grotte, c'était tout de même suffisamment rare pour que je m'en souvienne ! Je me décidai alors de me mettre à la recherche du point d'eau. Au nord, je savais qu'il y avait une petite rivière… En la remontant peut être… _

_« Papa, il y a un bruit, un moteur ! Papa, j'ai peur ! Papa… »_

_« Nessie ! »_

_La panique s'empara de moi, ce moteur, était-ce son ravisseur qui revenait ? _

_« Nessie parles moi, penses à quelque chose ! »_

_Le silence était le seul à me répondre… Un moteur ? Si elle avait pu m'en dire plus ! Puis, tout à coup, un flash. Un lieu… LE lieu ? Peut être…_

_Je me mis à courir, encore plus rapidement qu'à mon habitude. Si c'était bien ça, j'allais trouver Nessie à l'autre bout de la forêt. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Je savais éviter les arbres, mais les branches les plus basses me fouettèrent le visage et les ronces déchirèrent mon jean à plusieurs endroits._

_Plus que quelques kilomètres et si c'était le bon endroit, j'allais retrouver ma fille. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, je me demandai dans quel état j'allais la retrouver…_

_J'approchais… Le bruit d'un moteur, celui d'une pompe à eau… Une rivière… Je sortais alors de la forêt… Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ? Je connaissais ce lieu, c'était une vieille mine ayant arrêté son activité. Apparemment, les propriétaires continuaient à se servir de la pompe… C'était le seul endroit compatible. Une petite mine prés d'une petite rivière, non loin de Dartmouth._

_Je ralentis en arrivant sur la petite parcelle, je ne pouvais pas risquer de me faire surprendre par quiconque... Une certaine appréhension me gagna une fois sur les lieux, l'endroit était désert, pas une seule trace de vie, ou alors, elle était bien cachée... Là, devant moi se trouvait une ouverture sur la roche. Aucune odeur autre que celle de la terre, de l'eau et de l'huile chauffée par le moteur de la pompe. Pourquoi ne sentais-je pas l'odeur de ma fille ?_

_- Nessie ? Tu es là ? Tentai-je à l'entrée de la mine._

_- Papa._

_Elle était là ! Suivant les petits rails, l'obscurité fut vite à son apogée, je remerciai la condition vampirique de nous offrir une vision nocturne à peu près similaire à la vision de jour. Là, à quelques mètres, mon regard se posa sur une forme, mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle... Quelques mètres de plus et j'entendis enfin la douce mélodie d'un cœur. Puis, elle releva la tête vers moi, la peur se lisait sur son visage et sur le mien, nul doute qu'elle pouvait lire mon trouble… Non, je n'étais pas troublé, mais plutôt choqué…_

_- Nessie ? C'est toi ?_

_Je m'avançai, prudemment… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ma petite fille qui se tenait devant moi… J'avançai encore un petit peu, prenant garde de ne pas l'effrayer… Ma fille, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ma fille… se mit à quatre pattes, s'aidant des parois rugueuses de la mine pour se relever. Ma fille… Elle était là, devant moi, baissant le regard, mais ce n'était plus une enfant, ce n'était plus mon bébé, notre bébé à Bella et à moi… Non, c'était une jeune fille, 17 ans maximum… Quelques pas et je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre à peine. _

_La peur envahissait son visage et je tentai au plus vite de me recomposer un visage apaisé._

_- Oui, papa, c'est bien moi. Je suis désolée…_

_Oui, c'était bien elle, ces yeux couleur chocolat, si beaux, les même que sa mère lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je m'avançais encore un peu en la contemplant, elle était belle. Son cœur avait des ratés, surement dû à sa peur. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était désolée, pensait-elle que je lui en voulais ? C'était une chose au dessus de mes forces, elle était là, devant moi et bien que différente, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras, lui prendre cette peur qui ravageait son doux visage…_

_- Tu es tellement…_

_- Différente… Désolée papa, je ne sais pas…_

_- Chut._

_Je posai ma main sur sa joue et de ma main libre, l'attira contre moi._

_- Papa, je suis si désolée, je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Tout va bien Nessie, je suis là. Calmes-toi…_

_Elle s'effondra dans mes bras, en larme. Me baissant, je passai mon bras sous ses genoux, la soulevant délicatement. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité quand je déposai un baiser sur son front et qu'elle accentua sa prise autour de mon cou._

_- Chut, ce n'est rien. On va rentrer, tout ira bien, tous le monde t'aime et t'attend à la maison. Maman est très inquiète._

_- Non, je ne peux pas rentrer !_

_Ses sanglots s'étaient arrêtés pour mieux reprendre après cette phrase._

_- Bien sûr que si ma chérie ! Ils t'attendent tous là-bas !_

_- Je… C'est trop dur, ils… Et s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas ?_

_Avait-elle réellement peur qu'ils la rejettent ? Devais-je en être étonné ? Non, sa mère était la même. Le manque de confiance était donc héréditaire… Encore une fois, c'était à moi de faire en sorte que l'une des femmes de ma vie se sente en sécurité et en confiance…_

_- Ils t'aiment tous, ils ne demandent qu'à te retrouver, changée ou pas. Et je suis certain que si pour cela il fallait que chacun mange un hamburger, ils le feraient !_

_Elle eut un petit rire. Pas de ce qui vous disent que tout va bien, mais un rire tout de même… Si mon cœur n'était pas arrêté, il se serait certainement emballé à l'écoute de ce son._

_Je contemplai son visage, les dernières larmes séchées peu à peu. L'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé me brulait littéralement, mais j'avais peur que ses sanglots reprennent…. _

_- Nessie, ils te cherchent tous depuis des jours ! Même tes grands-parents sont là et ils sont très inquiets pour toi._

_- Plusieurs jours ?_

_Elle semblait abasourdie…_

_- Oui, à peu près une semaine._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_

_Elle bougea la tête en signe de négation._

_- Depuis quelques jours, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal… Elle buvait mes mots… Puis, il y a eu la fête de fin d'examens, on t'a couché chez Jacob et quand il est rentré se coucher quelques heures plus tard, tu avais disparue. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace, on n'a pas réussi à te retrouver._

_- Je… Je ne me souviens pas._

_- De quoi te souviens-tu ?_

_- Jake, toi, maman et la voiture et après, le trou noir jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Je t'ai entendu papa !_

_- Oui, je sais, c'est assez… étrange. On dirait qu'on peut ajouter cette faculté à celle qu'on a déjà. Mais je suis heureux que ce lien entre nous existe, car sans lui, je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé._

_- Ils m'en veulent ?_

_- Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu ne peux pas atteindre leurs pensées ?_

_- Non, juste les tiennes._

_- Ca va en arranger plus d'un…_

_- Emmett!_

_- Emmett!_

_On avait pensait à la même personne en même temps, elle ne se souvenait pas de sa disparition, mais elle avait gardé toute mémoire de sa vie avec nous._

_- Tu veux bien que l'on rentre maintenant ? Je pense que l'attente doit être insoutenable pour tout le monde._

_Elle sembla réfléchir._

_- Oui, allons-y. Reposes-moi parterre._

_Je m'exécutai, mais ce ne fut pas une très bonne idée, car à peine les deux pieds au sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. _

_Elle était si faible, que je dus la porter sur tout le trajet de la mine à notre maison. J'étais serein, prenant mon temps, je ne voulais pas lui imposer une vitesse folle comme celle que j'avais expérimentée pour la retrouver. Comme je l'avais promis, je ramenais notre fille saine et sauve et même différente, c'était bien elle, notre Renesmée, le sang de Bella, le mien, notre vie. Contrairement à elle, je ne m'inquiétais pas de la réaction des autres, je leur faisais entièrement confiance, il était impossible qu'ils la rejettent !_

**********

_Durant le trajet, Nessie, exténuée, s'était endormie. Elle semblait sereine, son sommeil était calme. _

_Des milliers de questions venaient à moi, comment tout cela était arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Et pire encore, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Etait-elle partie toute seule ? Que s'était-il passé pour que sa croissance s'accélère à une vitesse fulgurante ? Pourquoi ? Cela était écrit ? Y avait-il eu un déclencheur ? Peut être l'annonce de l'arrivé d'un bébé ? De part ma longue vie d'observation et mes nombreuse lectures, je savais que parfois les ainés vivaient mal l'arrivée d'un autre enfant._

_Tant de questions auxquelles je n'aurais certainement pas de réponse… Mais l'essentiel n'était-il pas qu'elle soit de nouveau parmi nous ? Si et sur le moment, je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais revivre une chose pareille et même si pour cela je devais devenir un père surprotecteur et limite étouffant…_

_En approchant de la maison, je la réveillai. Il me semblait nécessaire de ne pas l'exposer aux autres avant de leur avoir expliqué la situation. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer le choc plus que prévisible sur les visages des membres de notre famille._

_Je la déposai à une centaine de mètres de la maison, l'appuyant contre un arbre et m'assurant qu'elle avait suffisamment de force pour rester debout toute seule._

_- Je vais entrer seul, tu comprends, pour leur expliquer... Et ta mère est très fragile, il faut la ménager. Tu es d'accords ?_

_Je ne voulais pas la vexer, ou qu'elle croit que je l'abandonnais, je voulais que mes intentions soient claires pour elle._

_- Oui, je comprends et je t'attendrai ici._

_Déposant un baiser sur son front, je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Il fallait faire au plus vite, la laisser là, seule, était assez déchirant pour ne pas en plus y ajouter une lenteur exagérée._

_J'avançai jusqu'au salon, m'arrêtant à son seuil pour voir les regards inquiets de chaque membre de ma famille se poser sur moi. Ils étaient tous là, scrutant mon visage, attendant que je prenne la parole. Je me dirigeai alors vers Bella, elle était couchée sur le canapé, encore affaiblie par l'état qu'elle avait quitté il y a de cela quelques heures. Je pris ses joues entre mes mains pour poser furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes, me positionnant ensuite à quelques centimètres de son visage et d'ancrant mon regard dans le sien._

_- Bella, mon amour. J'ai retrouvé Nessie ! Tu entends, notre fille est bien vivante !_

_Je n'avais pas réellement besoin de lui dire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle le savait déjà et que son __"__réveil__"__ en était une conséquence. S'étaient-elles réveillées en même temps ? Je pouvais voir les dernières traces de doute et de peur quitter ses prunelles._

_- Quoi ? Mais où est-elle ? Edward ! Me pressa Jacob._

_Malgré l'imprégnation, les liens qui liaient Jake à Nessie étaient loin d'être aussi forts que ceux liant Bella et notre fille, lui contrairement à elle, avait besoin de la preuve physique pour croire à la réalité._

_- Elle va bien, elle n'est pas loin. L'apaisai-je._

_M'écoutant à peine, Jake se dirigea alors vers la porte. _

_- Non, attends, elle… Comment dire, elle a changée (et c'était peu de le dire !)Reprenant le regard de ma femme dans le mien, je poursuivis... Si je suis venu seul, c'était pour vous préparer. Bella se tendit automatiquement. Mon amour, sache que Nessie est toujours notre vie, notre miracle. _

_Incapable de prononcer un mot, Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_- Comment ça ? Qu'entends-tu pas __"__elle a changé__" __?_

_Cette fois, c'était Alice qui avait réagi. Je pouvais lire la peur sur les visages toujours rivés sur moi. La peur d'entendre ce que je pouvais leur annoncer... C'était une peur bien naturelle, après tout, Nessie avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours, au pire, ils devaient être affolés à l'idée de voir arriver une petite fille en piteux état… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, et ça j'en étais certain, je pouvais le lire dans leurs pensées, ils ne pouvaient deviner la réalité des choses…_

_- Vous devez garder en tête que c'est elle. Notre Nessie._

_- Edward ! Où est Nessie !? _

_Jacob semblait à bout maintenant. Je ne voulais pas que les retrouvailles soient trop brutales pour Bella, dans son état, ça aurait été un trop gros choc que de lui imposer cela sans préparation._

_« Papa, je suis là, à la porte… »_

_Tu as pu arriver jusque là ?_

_« Ca m'a fait du bien de dormir… Je veux rentrer… Je n'ai plus peur.»_

_Rentres quand je t'appelle. Tout ce passera bien._

_Ils me fixaient tous, sans exception, ils avaient senti son odeur, j'en étais certain, moi-même, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne m'interpelle, je l'avais senti._

_- Soyez juste comme vous l'étiez avant… Elle en a besoin. Nessie ?_

_La porte s'ouvrit et comme je l'avais imaginé, ma famille ce figea, fixant la très belle jeune fille qui avait arrêté sa marche alors qu'elle n'avait pas passé la porte du salon. _

_- Bonjour. _

_Sa voie était mal assurée et elle baissait le regard, le rivant à une tâche imaginaire sur le sol._

_Le silence s'installa et ce n'est qu'après une minute que Bella le rompit._

_- Nessie ? Renesmée ? C'est bien toi ma chérie ? _

_- Oui maman, c'est bien moi..._

_Parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Nessie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, prise par de nouveaux sanglots._

_Je vis alors ma famille peu à peu retrouver sa mobilité, le choc était passé, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à analyser et accepter la situation… Accepter Nessie…_

_- Maman, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ça…_

_- Nessie, non, ne sois pas désolée, tu es là, oh Nessie, j'ai eu si peur !_

_Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, je vis chaque membre de la famille passer entre les bras de Nessie, la joie se lisait sur tous les visages, il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils étaient heureux de la retrouver, enfant ou pas, il n'y avait aucune importance. _

_Quand je disais chaque membre de la famille, c'était omettre Jacob, car lui, il était resté en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas, retenant presque sa respiration, comme si respirer serait une mauvaise chose… Il se contentait de fixer Nessie comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Même ses pensées étaient comme gelées._

_Les retrouvailles durèrent ce qu'il me sembla une éternité. Tout le monde voulu savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, mais elle même ne le savait pas, chose qui semblait l'énerver au plus haut point…_

_- Je me suis réveillée dans cette grotte ce matin, mais ce qu'il c'est passé avant, je ne sais pas…_

_- Ca te reviendra peut être avec le temps. Mais comment te sens-tu maintenant ? _

_Le naturel de Carlisle était revenu à une vitesse phénoménale, ce n'était plus le grand-père anxieux que nous avions devant nous, mais le médecin consciencieux. Je suis certain que s'il avait osé, il aurait demandé à l'ausculter sur le champ._

_- Je crois que ça va, je suis fatiguée. Et… je crois que je vais devoir faire du shopping, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre._

_Elle se regarda, le débardeur qu'elle portait couvrait à peu près la moitié de son buste et son caleçon long ressemblait plus à un cycliste maintenant…_

_- Hourra ! Ca c'est mon boulot ! Bien sûr, Alice était aux anges ! On y va maintenant ?!_

_- Alice, elle est fatiguée ! Et puis, tu as vu l'heure ? Je te rappelle que les vendeurs dorment parfois ! Et de toute façon, elle peut prendre de mes affaires en attendant, vu le dressing que tu m'as fait, je pense que je peux prêter quelques petites choses à ma fille ! Non ?_

_Bella avait retrouvé sa voix normal, ces sons détendant instantanément mon propre corps toujours un peu redit par l'appréhension que m'avaient causé ces retrouvailles._

_- Pff, rabats joie ! On ira demain alors !_

_- Emmett ! Nessie le regarda d'un mauvais œil tandis que ce dernier la regardait, surpris._

_Un bref tour dans ses pensées me permit de m'apercevoir qu'en fait, elle pouvait aussi lire les pensées du reste de la famille. Mais pourquoi cela n'avait pas été possible dans la mine, alors que pour moi si ? Peut être était-ce dû à notre lien, elle était ma fille biologique, cela pouvait-il agir sur nos dons ?_

_- Euh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, ma fille est bien ma fille…_

_- Non, sans rire ?! Rien qu'en la regardant on le sait petit frère !_

_- Oui, mais elle a plus que ça maintenant…_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Elle a développé la même aptitude que moi..._

_- Tu veux dire qu'elle entend ce qu'on pense ?! Ne me dis pas ça !_

_- Tout à fait ! Et oubli pas que je suis ta nièce ! Ce renfrogna-t-elle._

_- Pfff, comme si il n'y en avait pas assai d'un ! Râla Emmett._

_- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Carlisle fut le plus enthousiaste... Et toi, arrives-tu à lire ce que pense ta mère ? Ayant le même sang, vous avez peut être un lien qui le permettrait._

_- Euh, je ne sais pas._

_- Bella, voudrais-tu penser à quelque chose s'il te plait…_

_- Bien sûr Carlisle !_

_- Alors Nessie ?_

_Je la vis se concentrer, tentant même de parvenir à un résultat en fixant intensément sa mère._

_- Non, rien, désolée._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était juste une idée. Il disait cela, mais une once de déception était décelable._

_- Bon, rentrez chez vous ! Elle a besoin de dormir, vous reviendrez demain matin._

_- D'accord Bella ! Jasper, Rose, Emmett suivez moi ! Euh au fait, tu pensais quoi tout à l'heure Emmett ?_

_- Rien. Euh, on y va ! Aller, à demain ! S'empressa de dire ce dernier._

_Bella m'interrogea du regard, haussant les épaules, je me promis de lui dire dés que nous serions seuls._

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Nessie sembla voir Jacob. Elle le fixa avec intensité._

_- Carlisle, Esme, Bella ? Vous vous souvenez, je devais vous montrer quelque chose à propos du bébé… Peu subtil, mais efficace, ils me suivirent, laissant ainsi une certaine intimité pour ces retrouvailles. Je savais que Jacob était si choqué que les laisser seul, n'était en rien problématique pour le père possessif et surprotecteur d'une fille maintenant adolescente et plus que magnifique…_

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_Très subtil la manière qu'avait eu mon père d'éloigner mes grands-parents et ma mère pour me laisser un peu d'intimité pour retrouver celui qui durant le début (court début) de ma vie avait été mon meilleur ami et protecteur. Mon père était formidable, j'avais gardé tous mes souvenirs et j'étais heureuse que malgré qu'il ait perdu une fille __"__enfant__"__, il garde toute son attention pour la jeune fille que j'étais devenue._

_- Jake ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis la même tu sais…_

_Je me rapprochai lentement de lui, pas à pas. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'avais besoin de poser ma main sur lui, j'étais attiré par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps musclé. Quoi ? Jacob ? Mon Jake ? Mon meilleur ami ? Comment je pouvais être, comment dire… attirée par lui ?_

_- Nessie, tu… tu as… tant… changée._

_- Je te plais ? _

_Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé cela ? Et si ça réponse était non ? Si ma croissance fulgurante avait tout changé ? Si à cause de cela, j'avais perdu le Jacob que j'aimais tant ? J'attendais avec impatience sa réponse, fermant presque les yeux d'appréhension._

_- Je… Oui, tu plairais à tout Etre ayant des yeux ! Nessie, tu… tu es magnifique !_

_- Merci. _

_Je rougissais ? Mais pourquoi ce trouble ? Je devais me reprendre !_

_- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, je… je crois que tu es la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé lorsque je me suis réveillée dans le noir._

_- A moi aussi. Dit-il en baissant la tête._

_Ca alors, je n'arrive pas à voir tes pensées, comme avec ma mère ! Mais ce n'était peut être mieux comme ça..._

_Soudain, sans vraiment comprendre mon geste, je me précipitai vers lui et m'accrochai à son cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce besoin d'être en contact avec lui allait en simplifiant avec les minutes qui passaient. Mais sa réaction me prit de court. Il me repoussa avec force et délicatesse._

_- Jake ?_

_J'étais déconcertée, avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, pourtant ! Combien de fois je lui avais sauté au cou comme cela? Des centaines, voir des milliers !_

_- Je ne peux pas, tu…_

_- Je quoi ? Je suis Nessie, c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas changé, juste mon enveloppe corporelle !_

_- Bon sang Nessie, tu n'es plus une enfant, tu es une jeune fille !_

_- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué ! A mais oui, c'est une nouvelle mode de mettre des vêtements miniatures ! Je le sais que je suis une jeune fille, je ne rentre plus dans mes vêtement six ans, je crois que je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça !_

_Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant… Chose qui visiblement n'amusa que moi._

_- Nessie !_

_- Et alors, j'ai passé toute mon enfance dans tes bras ! Rien n'a changé, sauf que j'ai quelques centimètres en plus !_

_- Tu dois te reposer, je vais rentrer, moi aussi je dois dormir !_

_Me trompais-je ou il tentait de me fuir ? C'était étrange… Je lui faisais donc si peur ?_

_- Jake, non… Restes !_

_- Non. Bonne nuit Nessie._

_Il était décidé, rien ne servait de le retenir, de toutes façon, il était plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais obtenir ses bras autour de moi par la force._

_- Jake, tu reviens demain ? _

_- Bien sûr, je vis à dix secondes d'ici je te rappelle ! A demain._

_Il était parti, me laissant seule et déboussolée. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid avec moi ? Mes souvenirs de lui étaient intactes, il avait passé tant de temps avec moi quand j'étais bébé et enfant et maintenant, il me repoussait ? Et même pire, il me fuyait ?_

**********

_- Ne lui en veux pas, il faut qu'il s'habitue. Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'étais seul et mon père venait d'apparaitre dans le salon._

_- Mais papa, je n'ai rien fait. Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Laisses lui le temps, tu devrais aller te coucher, on t'a préparé le canapé-lit du bureau, demain il va falloir aller t'acheter un lit plus grand. Elle t'a mis également un pyjama._

_- Oui, beaucoup plus grand ! M'amusai-je._

_Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit. Je ne rejoignis mon lit improvisé, récupérant juste le pantalon de survêtement et le débardeur que ma mère m'avait préparé. Je pris alors place sur le canapé du salon pour y passer la nuit. En une minute à peine, un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve me tomba dessus._

**********

_Je me levais un peu désorientée. Ma mère et mon père étaient là, ils me regardaient._

_- Euh, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, on n'a pas passé la nuit ici. Je suis là depuis une heure. Et ton père un peu moins._

_- Ok._

_- Comment vas-tu ce matin ?_

_- Bien. Le reste de la famille n'est pas encore là ?_

_- Ils ne devraient pas tarder._

_- Et Jake ?_

_- Il est toujours chez lui, il était fatigué, il t'a cherché sans s'arrêter durant des jours tu sais._

_- Non, je ne le savais pas, merci papa. Maman, tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter ?_

_- Oui, vas te servir, tu as carte blanche ! Enfin, évites les petites choses indécentes qu'Alice juge être indispensable dans ma garde-robe… Après, tu devrais aller voir Jake._

_- Oui, maman, c'est ce que je pensais faire. A tout à l'heure !_

_Tout en choisissant un jean et un pull, je repensais à ma conversation avec Jake. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi contrairement aux autres, il avait mal réagi à ma transformation ! Et j'étais décidée à avoir mes réponses sans plus tarder ! A peine habillée et j'étais déjà devant sa porte, hésitant entre entrer comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire ou à donner quelques coups pour m'annoncer… Pour me donner du courage, je mordis dans le muffin que j'avais pris dans la cuisine avant de quitter la maison._

_- Bon, t'y es et ce n'est que Jake ! Je me parlais à moi-même. Je levai les yeux au ciel, j'étais folle pas d'autre explication !_

_Je me décidais enfin à prendre la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvra sur mon magnifique meilleur ami._

_- Nessie ! Il avait l'air très surpris de ma présence devant chez lui._

_- Salut… Tu vas bien ce matin ?_

_- Euh oui, mais que fais tu là ?_

_- On doit parler, tu ne crois pas ? J'entrai chez lui sans y avoir été invitée et me posai sur son canapé._

_- Edward et Bella savent que tu es là ?_

_- Oui, c'est même eux qui m'ont conseillé de venir te parler._

_- Ah. Et de quoi devrait-on parler ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Jake, tu as remarqué comment tu as été froid avec moi hier soir ?! Alors, peut être pourrions nous parler de ça…_

_- Euh… Non, pas du tout !_

_- Non, pas du tout quoi ? Non, tu n'étais pas froid ? Et bien si, et je veux savoir pourquoi ! Tu sais, j'ai grandi, mais je ne suis pas pour autant moins têtue !_

_- Non, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien !_

_- A d'autres ! Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité !_

_Un silence s'installa, j'attendais patiemment qu'il daigne me parler, affichant une moue boudeuse. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis, il changea d'attitude et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi un air résigné sur son si beau visage._

_- J'ai eu tord, je suis désolé._

_- Mais encore, je suis certaine que tu peux faire mieux !_

_- Tu sais pourquoi tu m'as toujours eu à tes côtés ?_

_- Ben tu es le meilleur ami de mes parents ! Et un excellent babysitteur !_

_- Il n'y a pas que ça Nessie. Je suis lié à toi par… par une imprégnation._

_- Une quoi ?_

_Il me fit le récit de toute l'histoire. Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, je le remerciai et quittai sa maison. Tout était à la fois chamboulé et claire. Mais que devais-je faire ? Une décision devait être prise, mais laquelle ? J'étais perdue, il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. En rentrant à la maison, j'entrainai ma mère dans sa chambre, à cette instant précis, elle me semblait la plus apte à répondre à mes questions._

_._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_._

**Et oui, certaines avait vu juste, notre petite Nessie est devenue une jolie jeune fille plus vite que prévu ! J'avais besoin de la faire évoluer ainsi, j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop…**

**Bon, ça va, pas trop de misères pour Nessie... Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas si on saura un jour pourquoi... Nessie ne se souvient absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé…**

**Alors ? Réactions ? Moi je suis pressée d'écrire l'évolution de tout ça !!!**

**Une review ? Oui, oui, oui, je suis pour!!!!**

**.**

**Suite, ben euh… Je dois vous dire que je suis un peu morte de fatigue là, donc je m'y mets dès que ça ira mieux…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir à toutes (et tous ?)**

**Il a mis du temps, mais voici le chapitre 18 !!! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :-(**

**Comme à mon habitude : un grand merci à tout le monde de suivre ma fic et de l'apprécier. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews enregistrées, mais encore merci !**

**Sinon :**

**Koda : un grand merci pour ta review ! Je l'ai adoré, un vrai petit rayon de soleil qui donne envie de poursuivre cette aventure !!!**

**Mélanie : je suis rassurée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop pour ma fin de chapitre 16 et l'attente du 17 ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Mayline : merci. Bon, j'espère que je te ferai changer d'avis sur Jacob/Nessie et surtout que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Cathou : et oui cathou, tu fais partie des quelque personne à l'avoir vu venir ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Merci pour ta review…**

**bébé23 : merci. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le développement du lien père/fille et pour Jacob, le pauvre, oui, il est pris de court… (Alors ta visite à mickey ? LOL)**

**twitwi : courage, encore des chapitres !!!!! Merci pour tes reviews ! **

**marloux : merci pour ta review et tes conseils… Oui, bonne idée spa, séance massage et jacuzzi… Pour la plage, je ne suis pas au bon endroit pour ça… Sinon, j'espère qu'à la fin de ma fic, tu seras réconciliée à 100/100 avec le Jacob/Nessie… (La fin n'est pas encore programmée, je te rassure…) **

**Bostondirty : un grand merci pour ta longue review ! Franchement, des lecteurs comme toi, j'en veux encore ! Tu m'as vraiment touché et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise.**

**Voilà, on en vient aux amours du fofo : **

**Ma candi (ma voisine adorée !!!) : je t'adore, tu es toujours là pour moi et je t'en suis reconnaissante. C'est encore un peu grâce à elle que ce chapitre est là ce soir !**

**Laet : promis, je penserai à toi… **

**Elo : M. Y est en forme pour toi ! Je lui ai expliqué et lui ai dit que je serai là après… MDRRRR**

**Katy et Alchimie : nouvelles lectrices !!! Vous êtes des amours !!!**

**Et les autre amours du fofo : ****elodiii, potine, lovelly, starlette2307, Manon, cathou, Aulye, mayline, eva003 et Sabivamp35.**

**Voilà, j'en ai fini ! Merci à tous et place au chapitre 18…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S . Meyer…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

********************************************************************************************************************************************

.

**Chapitre 18**

_Je l'avais remercié ! Il venait de me raconter une chose importante de sa vie, même peut être la plus importante et moi, je n'avais su que le remercier et partir sans un mot de plus ! _

_Selon ce qu'il m'avait dit, il s'était imprégné de moi très peu de temps après ma naissance, à la première seconde où il avait posé son regard sur le bébé que j'étais. _

_Il avait été sincère et franc avec moi, me disant que pendant des jours, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, celle de me détruire, m'expliquant que cette envie était due à la souffrance de ma mère… Il m'avait également expliqué que pour moi, l'imprégnation n'était pas une fatalité, que j'avais le choix, qu'il s'y plierait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était mon bonheur, avec ou sans lui. _

_Je ne repassais inlassablement son monologue dans ma tête… Les loups, l'imprégnation, j'avais le choix…_

_Perdue, c'était tout à fait le mot approprié. Je devais parler à quelqu'un et la première personne à m'être venue en tête, fut ma mère. Qui d'autre qu'elle était la plus apte à me comprendre ?_

_Je venais de l'entrainer avec moi dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière nous._

_Je me retournai et lui fis face._

_- Papa va m'espionner ?_

_- Il y a de grandes chances oui. Mais je sais comment faire en sorte qu'il ne le puisse pas._

_Nous nous installâmes sur le lit et je la vis se concentrer, puis me sourire._

_- Ton père n'a plus accès à ta tête ! _

_Me voyant froncer les sourcils, elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Il faut bien que mon don serve et je pense que c'est un moment parfait ! Tu ne penses pas ?_

_Son don ! Elle s'en servait si peu qu'il était presque sorti de ma tête. Je regardai autour de moi, essayant de voir le bouclier dont ma mère venait de m'entourer. Mais rien de visible. Croisant son regard doré, je lui fis un sourire de remerciement. _

_- Tu sais de quoi je veux te parler ?_

_- Je pense en avoir une idée, effectivement._

_- Il m'a tout dit…_

_- Ah…_

_- Alors, tout est vrai ? L'histoire de l'imprégnation et de tout ce qui va avec ?_

_- Il semble que oui._

_Je pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir et respirer à fond, ma mère attendant patiemment que je reprenne la parole. _

_Que le récit de Jacob soit confirmé par ma propre mère, celle que lui-même considérait comme sa meilleur amie, était un coup en plus pour moi._

_Comment en quittant si brutalement le monde de l'enfance, je pouvais deviner qu'une telle chose était ancrée dans ma vie ?_

_- Et si c'était une simple légende ? Je veux dire, tu vois, comme les histoires que j'aimais tant lorsque j'étais la petite Nessie… _

_Je la vis bouger la tête de droite à gauche… Elle y croyait._

_- Nessie, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une légende, il suffit de regarder Sam et Emily..._

_- Sam et Emily?_

_- Il s'est imprégné d'elle._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Jake m'en a parlé._

_- Je veux l'entendre avec tes mots, tout! Tout ce qu'il t'a dit._

_Elle affichait un air serein. Je savais pertinemment que son récit serait à peu de choses près, le même que celui de Jacob, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ça de sa bouche à elle. J'avais l'impression que c'était la seule solution pour moi d'aller vers l'acceptation…_

_- C'est une des particularités de leur vie, ou bizarreries comme le dirait Jake, enfin, plus précisément pour les jeunes de la tribu capables de muter… Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne, il oublie tous sentiments amoureux qu'il aurait pu avoir avant ce moment, plus qu'une seule personne ne compte et ne comptera jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux…_

_Me voyant choquée par ces derniers mots, elle me laissa quelques secondes pour me remettre de ce fait._

_-… Jake m'a dit que c'était plus fort que le coup de foudre. Lors de l'imprégnation, le loup trouve sa moitié, son âme sœur… Je l'ai vu Nessie et crois moi, c'est vraiment plus fort que tout, peut être même plus fort que le lien entre ton père et moi. C'est quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler, la personne peut être un bébé comme une femme beaucoup plus âgée._

_- Donc, Jake est amoureux de moi depuis que… que je suis née ?_

_Cela était très dérangeant… Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de la vie, mais de part ce que j'avais pu en voir, il n'était pas approprié qu'un adulte s'éprenne d'un bébé…_

_- Non, Nessie ! Voyons, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un bébé ! C'est…_

_Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, mais je vis un air de dégout passer sur son visage. Puis, elle réfléchit et se sourit à elle-même._

_- Quand Jake m'a parlé de l'imprégnation, seul Sam et Jared l'avaient vécu et je l'ai plutôt bien pris. Il n'y a que la situation de Sam qui m'avait quelque peu dérangé, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Sam. Plus tard, ce fut le tour de Quil, quand Jake m'a annoncé la nouvelle, je ne m'étais pas douté une seule seconde de la réalité des choses. Mais l'imprégnation de Quil semblait posait problème… _

_- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, apparemment c'est inévitable alors…_

_- Et bien parce que Quil s'était imprégné de Claire, la nièce d'Emily…_

_- Et ?_

_- Tu es aussi curieuse que ta mère ! S'amusa-t-elle._

_Oui, j'étais curieuse, mais en même temps, pourquoi débuter un récit si ce n'était pas pour le finir…_

_- Qui n'est autre que toi si je ne m'abuse ! Alors ?!_

_- Claire avait deux ans…_

_- C'est plus que ce que j'en avais !_

_- Effectivement. Sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas très bien pris, mais Jake a poursuivi ces explications en argumentant qu'un loup ne vieillissait pas, que lorsque qu'il voyait son âme sœur, c'était comme si tout se mettait à tourner autour de celle-ci. Le loup est capable de s'adapter, il est ce que souhaite son âme sœur, protecteur, amant, ami, confident ou le meilleur des grand-frère. _

_- Et si je… Si la personne ne souhaite pas tout cela ?_

_- Comme te l'a dit Jake, tu as le choix. Mais pour reprendre ses propres mots concernant Quil et Claire, pourquoi le rejetterais-tu ? Il sera ta moitié, comme s'il n'avait été créé que pour toi… _

_- Donc, je peux ne pas vouloir de tout cela, mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse m'arriver. Et à part cela, j'ai le choix !_

_- Tu l'as, en effet._

_- Et tu en penses quoi toi ? Et papa il le sait?_

_- Oui, à vrai dire, nous le savons tous. Tu devais avoir encore quelques années avant que l'on t'en parle…Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu comprends ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Oui, je pense. Mais tout arrive si vite, maman, je ne sais pas quoi en penser !_

_- C'est difficile et le principal, c'est que tu saches que ça restera ton choix, Jake fera avec quel qu'il soit. Je sais que cela est personnel, mais que ressens-tu pour lui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est si étrange, il m'a dit ce que j'étais pour lui. Je… j'ai besoin de lui, c'est indéniable, mais... Maman, je suis désolée ! _

_Mes nerfs lâchaient un peu. Ca faisait beaucoup trop à la fois pour moi, ma croissance, la froideur de Jake, l'histoire de l'imprégnation … Je me jetai dans ses bras._

_- Mais non chérie, il est programmé pour être avec toi. Si tu as peur de ce que je peux penser, saches que j'ai eu le temps d'accepter la situation._

_- Tu ne te fâches pas ? Je veux dire, tu acceptes vraiment ça ? _

_- En fait, quand j'ai appris la situation, je venais de me réveiller après ta naissance et donc ma transformation et j'ai été à deux doigts de le tuer !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Euh… Oui, mais au fil du temps, on a compris, ton père et moi que Jake était la meilleur chose qu'il pouvait t'arriver. _

_- Maman, je ne sais pas, c'est trop étrange ! Je ne suis plus un bébé…_

_- Oui et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on n'était pas préparé à ce que cela soit si tôt !_

_- Trop tôt !_

_- Tu as tout ton temps, mais ne sois pas trop dure avec Jake, il a déjà tant souffert._

_- Comment ça ?_

_Je crois que ma mère parlait beaucoup trop, mais c'était pour moi un réel bonheur._

_- Et bien, je pense que tu as le droit de tout savoir, alors… C'était avant que tu naisses, il m'a sauvé alors que je sombrais dans la dépression, ton père venait de m'abandonner et durant plusieurs mois, j'étais comme morte. Alors Jake m'a pris en quelques sortes sous son aile, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il m'aimait, presque autant que ton père. Sa souffrance m'a déchiré au point de lui faire croire que je l'aimais plus que ce qui était réellement le cas, et cela pour qu'il ne se laisse pas tuer._

_- Tu lui as fait croire ça ? Mais tu ne l'aimais pas !_

_- Si, je l'aimais, mais cet amour était moins fort que celui que je portais et porte toujours à ton père. Il était blessé et il a fini par partir, ne revenant que pour le mariage, où là encore je l'ai blessé. Puis quand je suis rentrée de notre lune de miel et qu'il a vu ma souffrance, il est resté et n'est jamais reparti, il t'en voulait de me faire souffrir. Mais voilà, il était attiré par toi sans le savoir et quand tu es née, il a même voulu te tuer, mais l'imprégnation à eu lieu. Voilà, un petit résumé de la souffrance que ta mère a infligé à son meilleur ami !_

_- Il m'a dit qu'il avait voulu me tuer... Alors il t'aimait ?_

_- Il croyait m'aimer et pour moi, il était comme un frère et même peut être un peu plus._

_- Papa le sait-il ?_

_- Rien n'échappe à ton père !_

_- Il le sait grâce aux pensées de Jacob ?_

_- Oui, et crois moi, chacun des deux a joué de ses propres forces et une chose est certaine : ils n'ont pas toujours été fairplay l'un envers l'autre._

_- Oh._

_Je lui faisais répéter les choses et parfois ma mère était amusée en repensant à tout cela. Mais finalement, toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées avant ma naissance ne m'intéressaient plus… Maintenant, il s'agissait de moi, de mon choix._

_- Et si je l'aimais ? Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas ! Mais si…_

_- Et bien, tu en as le droit et ce serait super !_

_- Mais c'est comment aimer, je veux dire, je t'aime, j'aime papa et toute la famille. Toi, comment as-tu su que papa était celui avec qui tu voulais passer ton éternité ?_

_- Je l'ai su dés que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Puis, il y a eu la fête d'anniversaire pour mes dix-huit ans, celle où Jasper m'a attaqué. Comme tu le sais, quelques jours plus tard, ton père m'a quitté, __"__pour mon bien__"__. Et là, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui._

_- Je ne sais pas si je ressens les mêmes choses pour Jacob._

_- Chaque Etre est différent ma chérie._

_- Je m'en veux._

_- Pour quelle raison?_

_- Il m'a raconté son histoire et je n'ai su que le remercier et partir._

_- Il ne t'en voudra pas. Et de toute façon, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas._

_- Tu ne peux pas le savoir._

_- J'en suis certaine, c'est mon meilleur ami, et même plus, mon ange gardien. Je le connais par cœur. Et il y a l'imprégnation…_

_- Je devrais y retourner, il doit être mal._

_- Tu devrais oui._

_- Merci maman._

_- De rien. Je serai toujours là pour toi._

_Je sortis de ses bras et me précipitai vers la porte._

_- Papa n'a pas pu entendre ce que l'on a dit ?_

_- Non. Merci Esmé et sa bonne idée d'insonoriser la chambre !_

_- Et tu es certaine qu'il n'a pu lire dans mes pensées ?_

_- Certaine !_

_- C'est pour cela que je l'entends râler !_

_- Il râle ?_

_- En pensées, oui. Je cite : __"__je suis son père après tout !__"_

_- Je crois que tout comme Jake, il pensait avoir plus de temps avant d'affronter les conséquences d'avoir une fille adolescente._

_- Prépares-toi à le voir venir glaner des informations._

_- Oh, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que c'est ce qu'il va faire ! _

_Elle se mit à rire. Quittant la maison, je pris le temps de m'arrêter devant le salon ou mon père tournait comme un lion en cage._

_- C'est énervant ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- D'avoir une femme capable de résister à ton don et de le partager avec qui elle le souhaite…_

_J'étais taquine, mais c'était si drôle de le voir comme cela._

_- Je vais chez Jacob, maman est toujours dans votre chambre !_

_- D'accord, n'oublis pas qu'Alice et Rose passent te chercher dans une heure !_

_- Crois-tu réellement que j'oublierais l'heure de départ pour ma première vraie expérience de shopping avec mes tantes ?_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit rire alors que je quittais la maison._

.

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

.

_Après la conversation avec ma fille, j'étais restée dans notre chambre, assise sur le lit. Je lui avais tout dit et m'étais même répétée à plusieurs reprises, je ne lui avais rien caché. C'était mieux ainsi… D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui aurais-je caché quelque chose ? De toute façon, si elle se mettait avec Jake, il était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, par exemple Emmett aurait échappé l'information… _

_Comme l'avait prévu Nessie, Edward était dans notre chambre seulement quelques secondes après que la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la dépendance avait été claquée._

_- Que voulait-elle ?_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, pour une fois (en dehors de mes propres pensées…) que le don d'Edward ne lui servait à rien ! Bon, bien sûr, je n'avais pas pensé à son autre don… Car Edward avait bien un autre don, celui de me faire fondre pour arriver à me faire dire tout et n'importe quoi et cela rien qu'en m'enlaçant et en déposant de doux baisers le long de mon cou… Mais là, j'allais le faire marcher un peu._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas écouté ?! _

_Je savais que ce n'était évidement pas le cas, mais le taquiner un peu ne pouvait pas faire de mal… C'est donc avec un énorme sourire que je me retournais pour voir son expression._

_- Très drôle madame Cullen ! Ne pensez-vous pas que je me doute que votre don ait agi contre le mien ?_

_- Comment ça ? Dis-je d'un air totalement innocent, qui ne pouvait tromper personne._

_- Et bien, une mère surprotectrice m'en a empêché ! Non ? La mère de ma fille par exemple…_

_- Hey ! C'est aussi ma fille je te signale !_

_- Vous allez devoir parler madame Cullen ! _

_- Ah bon ? Je voudrais bien voir ça !_

_Je poussais le bouchon, m'amusant du fait que pour une fois, moi je savais et lui non. Il tenta alors le grand sourire charmeur, puis de nouveau les baisers, mais rien ne fonctionna, j'étais plutôt fière de moi !_

_- Mais c'est ma fille aussi ! Me supplia-t-il._

_- Me parler de Jacob. _

_La supplication, arme par excellence ! J'avais craqué bien trop tôt à mon gout !_

_- Oh… Et ?_

_- Et elle est un peu perdue, mais je pense que ça va aller._

_- Quoi ? Il va falloir que je rappelle à ce…_

_- Edward !_

_- Pardon. Mais…_

_- Mais quoi ? Nessie est une grande fille maintenant ! Le grondai-je en faisant les gros yeux._

_- Je sais que c'est inévitable, que Jake est un mec bien, à vrai dire, même en voyant que Nessie était en âge, physique s'entend, d'avoir un petit ami, il n'a même pas eu une seule pensée déplacée, il veut que son bonheur. Mais c'est trop tôt pour moi ! _

_- Je le sais._

_- C'est trop dur ! Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à accepter quoi que ce soit pour le moment… Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme face à cela ?_

_- Typique du papa poule qui couve son adolescente de fille ! Je levai les yeux au plafond._

_- Non, et de toute façon comment peux-tu le savoir, tu n'es pas passée par là ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que peut être un papa poule !_

_- Vous me vexez monsieur Cullen ! Mon père sait être un papa poule ! Nous voilà jeune parents d'une ado amoureuse d'un loup génial et il va falloir faire avec monsieur Cullen !_

_- Amoureuse ?!_

_Oh, j'avais parlé un peu trop vite et cela m'avait échappé… Il semblait choqué, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et dans sa crispation… Il n'avait visiblement pas encore était jusqu'à l'acceptation du fait que les sentiments de Jacob pouvaient être partagés…_

_- Chéri, tu sais que, même si ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, ça arriveras tout de même tôt ou tard ?_

_- Je le sais. Mais pour moi, tard est l'option la plus appropriée._

_Il s'était détendu et malheureusement mon humeur taquine ne m'ayant pas quitté, je tentai une dernière remarque._

_- Tu sais, je suis certaine que tu vas faire un très bon grand-père! Lui dis-je en passant mais bras autour de son cou._

_- Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère ! Ah non, pas ça ! Mec super ou pas, si un jour ils viennent nous apprendre ça, je le tue !_

_Oh oh, blague de trop, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il le prenne de cette manière, surtout que j'avais dit cette phrase sur le ton de l'amusement…_

_- Edward, tu sais que ça aussi arrivera un jour ! Tu le sais ça ? Nessie à ce côté humain, on ne peut pas, ou plutôt, on n'a pas le droit de le lui interdire ! Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on le pourrait !_

_- Non, pas notre fille !_

_Bon, le sujet était très important, mais nous avions le temps de voir cela arriver. Je le préparerai à ça, mais pour le moment, il fallait que je détourne la conversation._

_Tu es si sexy quand tu t'énerves ! Et tu m'as tant manqué…_

_J'avais adopté un ton plutôt charmeur, je savais qu'avec ça, plus un rapprochement de nos deux corps, il craquerait et que le sujet qui fâche serait alors bien loin ! De plus, il m'avait réellement manqué… _

_Le tirant par la chemise, je l'entrainai vers le lit, nous avions un peu de temps pour une pause tendresse avant que les autres n'arrivent._

.

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

.

_Ca n'avait pas loupé, à peine avais-je quitté la maison que j'entendis la course de mon père dans l'escalier. Mais tout ceci était bien loin et je savais que ma mère trouverait les bons mots pour le calmer. Mon père était-il devenu encore plus protecteur et jaloux ? Je pensais en effet qu'il y avait de la jalousie, après tout, si un jour mon esprit acceptait la situation, il perdrait sa fille adorée. Bien sûr, il gagnerait un fils, mais ça pour un père comme le mien, c'était loin d'être une bénédiction. Je savais, je l'avais lu dans ses pensées, que le mieux pour lui serait plus tard et même beaucoup plus tard..._

_Je me trouvais une nouvelle fois devant la porte d'entrée de la petite dépendance, celle où je passais la plus part de mon temps il y a de cela pas plus d'une semaine. Celle qui avait fini par être transformée en ma salle de jeux…_

_- Jake ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Nessie ! Il arriva en courant devant moi. Je… je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas._

_- Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?_

_- Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu en avais le droit. Je veux dire, j'ai conscience qu'accepter cette imprégnation ne doit pas être facile…_

_- Je sais que j'en ai le droit, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami..._

_C'était sorti si facilement, mais au moment de dire les mots__"__meilleur__"__ et __"__ami__", __je sus que ça allait le blesser. Et ça ne manqua pas, il baissa la tête, ce qui me déchira le cœur. Mais pourtant, il reprit contenance et me fit le sourire le plus sincère que sa peine lui ai permis de donner._

_- Mais tu es revenue._

_- Oui._

_- Tu veux que je te laisse en paie, c'est ça? Je peux partir tu sais ! Je peux…_

_- Non, certainement pas ! Je le pris alors dans mes bras. Tu ne comprends pas ?_

_Pas de réponse, il me regardait, attendant que je me décide à poursuivre._

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai besoin de toi Jake!_

_- Tu as besoin de moi ?_

_M'écartant de lui, j'accrochai mon regard dans le sien…_

_- C'est si difficile à croire ?_

_- Non, non, j'ai aussi besoin de toi ! Tu es… ma moitié, je…_

_- Chut. _

_Je le repris dans mes bras._

_- Bon, te voilà avec une ado sur le dos ! Tu perds peut-être au change…_

_- Que… Quoi ?_

_- Tu préférais peut être me voir en tant qu'enfant…_

_- Non ! Euh, oui… Non ! Tu es très bien en ado Nessie!_

_J'étais amusée, mais tellement soulagée. J'avais un ami… Le meilleur qui soit ! Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un petit moment avant d'aller prendre place sur le canapé, un peu gênés par tout ce que l'on venait de se dire._

_- Jake ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu m'aimais il y a une semaine ?_

_- Non, il y a une semaine, tu étais un bébé !_

_- Et aujourd'hui ?_

_- Tu es la plus belle jeune fille que je n'ai jamais vu !_

_- Tant que ça ?_

_Même si je n'étais pas prête à accepter ce que ressentait Jacob, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'extérioriser._

_- Tu sais, pour moi, que tu acceptes ou pas, l'imprégnation a eu lieu et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière._

_- Je le sais. Et je te promets que je vais réfléchir à tout cela._

_Comment pouvais-je faire autrement que d'y réfléchir ? J'étais certaine d'y penser sept jours sur sept et vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre._

_Et ce jusqu'à ce que je sois prête ? _

_Ou, jusqu'à ce que je sente que ma vie peut être ailleurs qu'avec lui ? _

_Mais je savais au fond de moi que cela avait très peu de chance d'arriver… Soudain, me vint une idée._

_- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ? Lui demandai-je._

_- Non, mais avec toi, je m'attends à tout !_

_- Je veux qu'on s'inscrive au lycée !_

_- Quoi ?_

_Je me mis à rigoler, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et devait certainement me prendre pour une folle !_

_- Voyons Jake, tu peux faire ça pour moi !_

_- Attends, tu veux que toi et moi, nous allions au lycée ?_

_- C'est ce que je viens de te dire !_

_- Euh, Nessie, tu n'as jamais suivi un cours de ta vie…_

_- Justement ! J'en ai envie !_

_- Et tu comptes rentrer directement en dernière année de lycée ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Euh…_

_- On le fait ? En plus, je connais tous les cours grâce à toi ! _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ben tu les laissais trainer sur la table basse !_

_- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère !_

_- C'est oui ??? Oh Jake !!!_

_Cette idée m'était venue subitement, mais après réflexion, c'était une super idée ! Pour la deux ou troisième fois depuis moins d'une heure, je me jetai dans les bras de mon ami, mon protecteur. _

_- Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres, je ne voudrais pas avoir à affronter ton père._

_- Que tu es bête, il ne ferait jamais ça, il t'apprécie vraiment !_

_- Peut-être, mais en attendant, on va y aller !_

_- Oui, et puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir leur parler de notre projet ! Il va me falloir des papiers d'identité, un dossier scolaire…_

_Il passa devant et me prit par la main afin de m'entrainer dehors. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, il ne faisait que me tenir la main. J'étais heureuse, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout avait repris sa place naturelle. Une nouvelle vie débutée pour moi, une vie avec Jacob. Je le suivis en continuant ma liste de choses à faire, rigolant de temps en temps lorsqu'il soufflait un peu bruyamment. _

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Cela faisait bien une heure que notre fille était partie s'excuser auprès de Jacob. Alice et Rose étaient déjà là, dans notre salon à attendre patiemment son retour. La première aux anges, ne pensant qu'à la séance de shopping qui s'annonçait épique et la seconde plutôt agacée de savoir que sa nièce, devenue adolescente, se trouvait actuellement seule avec Jake, ou le clébard de service comme elle l'avait appelé lorsqu'elle nous avait demandé où était Nessie et que nous lui avions répondu __"__partie faire un tour à la dépendance__"__._

_- Il l'aura pour lui tout seul dans deux jours quand nous reprendrons les cours ! Se plaignit Rosalie._

_Elle faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce. _

_- Rose, elle va arriver !_

_- Dit la mère qui laisse sa fille dans les griffes d'…_

_- Rose !_

_- … d'un clébard !_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, je pensais pourtant que cela lui était passé, mais avec la croissance inattendue de notre petit bébé, ça avait repris de plus belle._

_- Ils arrivent… Et Nessie à quelque chose à nous annoncer !_

_Edward avait secrètement espionné notre fille, je le lui avais pourtant défendu, mais je crois que cela était plus fort que lui. Ce qu'il venait de dire me surprit. Une chose à nous annoncer ? Pourtant, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, notre fille voulait réfléchir à toute cette histoire d'imprégnation… Et puis Edward avait un air réjouis, chose qui me semblait impossible si notre fille s'était rapprochée de Jake…_

_Je n'eux pas beaucoup à attendre, car la voix de Nessie ainsi que la respiration quelque peu agacée de Jake me vinrent aux oreilles._

_A leur arrivée dans la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher d'interroger ma fille du regard et elle fit un imperceptible non de la tête avant de venir embrasser Alice et Rose._

_- Maman, Alice et Rose… Je suppose que tu le sais déjà papa ?_

_- Oui._

_Il avait l'air désolé, mais à mon sentiment, il n'en avait que l'air..._

_- Je vais aller au lycée !_

_- Quoi ?_

_Un __"__quoi__"__ fois trois. Nous étions toutes les trois un peu sous le choc. Ma fille, en âge physique d'aller au lycée depuis seulement quelques jours, avait décidé de se jeter dans la gueule du loup…_

_- Mais tu ne peux pas !_

_- Oh que si je peux ! Les cours de Jake m'ont plus servi qu'à lui ! Donc je suis prête ! Et surtout, j'en ai envie !_

_- Pas la peine de discuter avec elle, elle est pire que ça mère !_

_- Jake ! Je te rappelle que ça mère est ici présente !_

_- Je le sais bien !_

_- Bon, stop aux bavardages ! Maman il va me falloir…_

_Elle fit une liste interminable de choses à faire, de papiers à établir, rendez-vous à prendre…_

_- Un seul problème…_

_- Oui papa ?_

_- Qui va t'inscrire au lycée ?_

_Semblant mettre les choses en ordre dans ses pensées, j'étais certaine qu'elle analysait la situation._

_- Oh… Oui, ça risque poser problème._

_- Oui, ni ta mère, ni moi ne ressemblons aux parents d'une adolescente… De plus, Carlisle et Esmé repartent dès demain._

_- On trouvera une solution ! D'ailleurs, on peut toujours dire que je suis sous la garde de mon frère ou de ma sœur !_

_- Après avoir adopté ma propre fille, je deviens sa sœur maintenant ! De mieux en mieux !_

_Mon ton théâtral eut bon, de faire rire toute l'assemblé. Bien sûr que si c'était la seule solution, j'accepterai de me faire passer pour la sœur de ma fille quelques heures. _

**********

_Cette annonce avait bien évidement chamboulé tous nos plans, ce qui n'était pas du tout du gout d'Alice qui ne faisait que ronchonner depuis une dizaine de minutes…_

_Mais à vrai dire, la situation n'était pas sans me déplaire… Pourquoi ? Et bien, pour les papiers nécessaires à l'inscription de notre fille dans un établissement scolaire, il fallait rendre visite à notre grand ami Jenks et qui disait visite à ce cher ami, disait ne pas participer à la séance shopping._

_- On a besoin de toi Bella ! En plus, on avait prévu d'y aller entre filles !_

_- Alice, Nessie a besoin de ces papiers au plus vite !_

_- Jasper peut y aller ! N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui._

_- Euh… Oui, ça ne me dérange pas et Jenks…_

_- Il en est hors de question ! J'irai voir J. avec Edward ! Vous n'avez nullement besoin de moi pour faire les boutiques !_

_- Et tu vas me dire que lorsque tu rentreras de Seattle, tu ne te mettras pas en colère à cause des vêtements que l'on aura choisis pour Nessie ? _

_Touchée, le choix des vêtements pour ma fille était le seul point qui pouvait me faire renoncer à aller moi-même régler ces affaires… Passèrent alors dans ma tête des images de ma fille affublée de diverses tenues, toutes moins habillées les unes que les autres. Horrible ! _

_- J'irai avec les filles Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Dieu merci ! Heureusement qu'Esmé était là ! Réfléchie, raffinée, pas du tout excentrique… de plus, écoutée par ses enfants ! Esmé était ma sauveuse, ou plutôt la sauveuse le la garde-robe de ma fille !_

_- Mais c'est parfait ! Les filles, vous voilà une quatrième !_

_- Mais…_

_- Alice ! Je vais à Seattle et vous allez à Dartmouth faire les magasins ! Plus de discutions !_

_Elle me tira la langue, appréciant que moyennement mon ton autoritaire. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de prendre les photos nécessaires, puis, résignée, elle prit les clés du 4x4 d'Emmett et se dirigea vers la porte, Rosalie, Nessie et Esmé à sa suite._

_C'était à notre tour de partir. _

_- Bon, je suppose que tu conduis ?_

_- Tu as tout compris mon amour !_

_Avant de quitter la maison, nous mîmes Emmett et Jasper dehors. Enfin, Emmett avec de grandes difficultés, car ce dernier était scotché devant une émission dédiée au sport et n'avait aucunement l'intention de la quitter des yeux…_

_- Ton frère est infernal ! Lâchai-je en m'installant dans la voiture._

_- Il aime le sport. Plaida-t-il sans grande vigueur._

_- Et ça l'excuse ?_

_- Non. Dit-il d'un ton résigné. Jasper avait l'air déçu de ne pas s'occuper de nous procurer les papiers nécessaires pour Nessie._

_- Crois moi, J. m'en remerciera. Tu l'aurais vu, pauvre homme… Je suis persuadée que Jasper le terrorisait !_

_Il se mit à rigoler. La route était longue jusqu'à Seattle. _

_Par pure politesse, avant de partir, j'avais appelé monsieur Jenks pour l'avertir de notre visite. Il nous attendait pour le lendemain matin à la première heure. A vitesse humaine, il fallait compter un peu plus de deux jours de route, mais à l'allure d'Edward, nous étions certains d'être en avance pour notre rendez-vous. _

_A peine étions-nous hors de Dartmouth que notre vitesse de croisière était atteinte, j'osais à peine regarder le compteur de vitesse et remerciais le ciel d'être une vampire, car un humain aurait certainement succombé à une crise cardiaque en un rien de temps !_

.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi, j''ai eu du mal avec, mais bon, je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre et puis, mon cobaye m'a donné son feu vert…**

**Une review serait la bienvenue… Alors, juste un clic et quelques mots…**

**Merci.**

**Suite… Bientôt. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Comme à chaque fois, un grand MERCI à vous toutes (et tous ?)**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic ! C'est que du bonheur ! Merci pour les ajouts en alerte... **

**Petit tour des reviews :**

**Ma voisine : ça devient habituel maintenant… Un grand merci à toi. Je t'adore !!!**

**Lexou : merci pour ta review… Et oui, cette évolution soudaine de la petite Nessie, ben ça fait du boulot en plus pour moi !!! Mais c'est si bien !**

**Princesse : et oui, tu l'avais deviné !!! Bon, j'espère avoir été assez vite !!! Te voici de  
quoi prendre de l'énergie ! Lol**

**Cathou : merci !!! Bon, je suis un peu en retard, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… J'espère qu'elle te plaira…**

**Koda : oh, tu me fais rougir avec ce que tu me dis… Merci pour ta review…**

**Bostondirty : merci… oui, ça a été vite, mais bon… Pour Jacob, ben oui, tu peux dire pauvre Jacob… Surtout que je ne veux pas faire de délation, mais on m'a demandé une petite confrontation avec le papa de la demoiselle… (Mais chut) Et bientôt des nouvelle de la prophétie, promis ! **

**bébé23 : merci pour ta review, un bonheur, comme d'hab' ! Je suis ravie que mon évolution de Nessie te plaise…**

**starlette2307 : merci. Je suis certaine que c'est aussi génial de lire vos reviews pour moi que pour vous de lire mes chapitres ! Alors, on peut dire que chacun y trouve son compte!**

**Mélanie : moi aussi je rigole en écrivant certains passages… Merci pour ta review… Et la suite est là !**

**Elodiii : c'est pas très gentil de me mettre la pression ! Lol. J'ai adoré ta review ! Alors, un grand merci à toi !**

**Marloux : merci !!!! Bon, pas de rentrée au lycée pour ce chapitre (ben oui, plein de chose à faire avant…) **

**Mayline : mon évolution de Nessie te plait ? Ben c'est super, j'avais un peu peur… Ben oui, là c'est un grand changement par rapport à S. Meyer…**

**Lafan15 : ben oui, ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas… Et euh, tout peut arriver tu sais…**

**Et enfin, une grosse dédicace pour les filles du fofo qui sont super avec moi et sans qui mes journées et soirées seraient bien triste ! Je vous adore !!!!**

**Un grand merci à Angeline, qui a accepté de m'aider sur ce chapitre… T'es un amour!!!!**

**Et enfin, encore un grand merci à ma voisine adorée, mon cobaye qui encore une fois, elle a adoré… **

**Fin des civilités… :-)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !**

.

.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Les presque deux dernières années étaient passées si vite, en faisant le bilan, c'était même encore plus marquant. _

_Je m'étais mariée à un vampire à 18 ans (bon, je concède j'étais proche des 19…). Deux mois plus tard, je mettais au monde une merveilleuse fille et me transformais en vampire. Puis, il y eut la découverte de ma nouvelle condition, qui finalement fut plus facile que je n'aurais osé penser. Les Volturi, que mon don avait déstabilisés. Notre arrivée à Dartmouth, mon appréhension, je me sentais bête rien qu'en y repensant, car contre toute attente, j'aimais étudier. Puis, la venue de deux messagers, ma vie chamboulée, l'acceptation de prendre un risque afin d'avoir un autre enfant. Et enfin, Nessie et son évolution fulgurante, ou plutôt sa croissance, elle était devenue une jeune femme magnifique, elle était si heureuse de pouvoir faire l'expérience du lycée avec Jake... Ce dernier point était la cause de notre voyage._

_Retour sur la visite à notre cher monsieur Jenks…_

- _Tu penses que Jenks pourra faire au plus vite? Me demanda Edward alors que nous arrivions à Seattle._

_- J'ai entière confiance en cet homme!_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture était garée sur le grand parking qui m'était familier, celui du cabinet de Jason Scott, avocat. Nous patientions car comme prévu, nous étions en avance, il ne pouvait en être autrement étant donné la vitesse à laquelle mon cher mari avait conduit. Heureusement qu'il avait un détecteur de radars intégré, car en cas d'arrestation, nous nous serions sans aucun doute retrouvés en prison…_

_- Notre fille va aller au lycée! Dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_- Et c'est pour cela que l'on a fait une journée de route. Non?_

_- Monsieur Cullen, je m'extasie sur le fait que notre fille va faire des études et vous, vous vous moquez de moi!_

_- Je suis un papa heureux de voir sa fille entrer au lycée… Cela te convient?_

_- Mais?_

_Oui, bien sûr qu'il était heureux, quel père ne le serait pas? Mais le __"__mais__" __qui devait suivre? Car je savais qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement._

_- Pourquoi y aurait-il un __"__mais__"__?_

_- Edward?_

_Résigné, il soupira._

_- Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée d'un __"__Nessie et Jacob__"__. M'avoua-t-il en grimassent._

_- Tu ne peux pas pour l'instant…_

_- Peut être que je ne pourrai jamais....?_

_Si c'était réellement le cas, ça pouvait poser problème._

_- Et si un __"__Nessie et Jacob__"__ était tout ce dont Nessie avait envie?.... Ou même: besoin?_

_Il grimaça. Etait-ce si horrible que cela? Non, bien sûr que non! Jake était mon meilleur ami et nous savions pertinemment que son existence n'était régie que par la tâche de faire en sorte que Nessie ait une vie heureuse et paisible. Et puis, moi-même j'avais été prête à confier ma vie à ce loup. Qui sait, si Alice n'avait pas eu sa vision, si elle n'était pas venue à Forks, si Edward n'avait pas cru à ma mort et n'avait pas décidé de mourir… Tant de __"__si__"__ pour en arriver au fait que sans tous ces __"__si__"__, je serais peut-être avec Jake et non, avec les plus beau des vampires._

_Je me rappelai, ce jour là… Après mettre presque noyée, Jake m'avait raccompagnée chez moi. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, sur la banquette de ma camionnette Chevrolet, sa tête posée sur la mienne. J'avais alors pensé que si je tournais la tête et que je déposais un baiser sur son épaule nue, tout ce serait mis en place. Si Alice n'avait pas été là ce jour là…_

_- Bella?_

_Une douce voix, sa voix, me ramena à la réalité. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je m'étais égarée, mais Edward semblait inquiet._

_- Pardon, je…_

_Que devais-je lui dire? Que je repensais au jour qui aurait rendu tout différent? Que si moi j'avais envisagé un __"__Jacob et Bella__"__, je ne pouvais justifier le refus d'un __"__Jacob et Nessie__"__… Après tout, pourquoi ce qui aurait pu être bon pour moi, ne pourrait pas l'être pour notre fille?_

_Il m'attira à lui, me calant contre son torse. _

_- Pour toi aussi tout ceci est difficile?_

_- Quoi?_

_Je me dégageai de ses bras pour mieux pouvoir encrer mon regard dans le sien._

_- Tu es aussi enthousiaste que moi… à propos de Jake et de… Nessie…_

_- Je… (Allons Bella!)_

_Il fallait que je dise à mon mari et père de ma fille que pour moi, __"__Jake et Nessie__"__ était une chose à laquelle je ne ferais pas obstacle et surtout, que je lui dise pourquoi j'en étais arrivée à accepter totalement cela!_

_- Je… suis… pour une telle relation._

_Une fois que j'eux prononcé cette phrase, je me sentis légère. Edward savait déjà que j'étais moins réticente que lui, et bien maintenant, il savait que je ne l'étais même pas du tout._

_- Tu es sérieuse?! Bella, on parle de Nessie et de Jake! De notre bébé!_

_- J'en ai conscience._

_Soudain, une magnifique BMW noire se gara sur l'emplacement à notre gauche. Je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur... J. venait d'arriver. L'homme n'avait pas changé, peut-être une chevelure moins fournie et parsemée des reflets blancs gris… Le poivre et sel lui allait très bien. Sinon, c'était le même petit homme bedonnant, j'avais même la nette impression qu'il portait exactement la même cravate en soie rouge, la même chemise à rayures bleues et blanches, ainsi que le même blazer marine que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré._

_- C'est J., je pense que nous devrions y aller._

_Edward acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Je fis de même et me dirigeai vers l'avocat._

_- Bonjour J. ._

_- Madame Cullen! Me dit-il, souriant._

_- Bella. Lui rappelai-je après lui avoir serré la main en souriant._

_- Très bien Bella, alors… (Il prit conscience de la présence d'Edward et son visage changea, on pouvait y lire de la crainte maintenant) Et euh, je crois que j'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer monsieur Cullen?_

_- Très perspicace J.! Je le vis rougir. Je vous présente Edward Cullen._

_- Enchanté monsieur Cullen, ravi de faire enfin la connaissance de certains des membres de votre grande famille._

_- De même. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous._

_- Oh._

_Des soubresauts infimes secouaient le corps de mon mari. Il était clairement amusé par la peur qui émanait de notre interlocuteur. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien senti, mais il se reprit et finit par faire un sourire à ce pauvre homme. Pauvre J. avais-je pensé, terrorisé par le deuxième homme de la famille qu'il rencontrait. Pensait-il qu'Edward était comme Jasper? Seul l'intéressé et mon mari le savaient. _

_- Parfait! Et si nous allions dans mon bureau, nous y serions plus à l'aise et vous pourrez me faire part du service que vous souhaitez que je vous rende._

_Reprenant contenance, Jenks nous fit un sourire à son tour et d'un signe de la main nous indiqua l'entrée du cabinet. _

_- Nous vous suivons J.._

_Le petit homme pris les devants, Edward me prit alors par la taille et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. _

_- Je ne savais pas cela de vous madame Cullen._

_- Quoi?_

_Edward se retenait de rire et moi je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire._

_- Il a un souvenir de toi très… intéressant._

_- __Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Ou vous en dites largement trop, ou bien vraiment pas assez!_

_- Et bien, notre cher J. a une très jolie jeune femme en tête… Me dit-il plein de malice._

_- Et?_

_- Tu n'as pas d'idée sur l'identité de cette charmante personne?_

_- Et bien je suppose que si… Moi?_

_- Il se remémore une très jolie robe de cocktail en satin de couleur huitre…_

_- Oh…_

_- Elle t'allait parfaitement d'ailleurs…_

_- Merci._

_- Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de te voir porter cette robe, n'est-ce pas?_

_Cette robe… C'était hier et il y a une éternité en même temps. Oui, je l'avais portée, c'était le jour de ma deuxième rencontre avec Jenks, il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un grand restaurant où il avait réservé un salon privé… Ce jour, il m'avait remis les papiers qui auraient été nécessaires à la fuite de ma fille et de mon loup de meilleur ami si l'affrontement avec les Volturi c'était soldé par une défaite pour nous. _

_- Non, je ne l'ai jamais portée en ta présence._

_Nous arrivâmes devant le petit bureau d'affaires de J., ce dernier ouvrit la porte et nous laissa pénétrer en premier, fermant la porte après son propre passage. La pièce avait indéniablement changé. Dans mes souvenirs, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un simple petit bureau, qui devait avoir quelques années de service derrière lui… Là, nous étions devant un magnifique bureau digne d'un haut dirigeant sur lequel trônait un ordinateur dernier cri. Dans un coin avez été posé une magnifique plante (plante que J. s'empressa d'arroser avant même de nous proposer de nous assoir). Les bureaux du __"__c__abinet de Jason Scott, avocat__"__ avaient été entièrement refaits à neuf._

_Jenks repris soudain conscience de notre présence dans son bureau._

_- Très bien, je vous en prie, prenez place._

_Il nous désigna les deux fauteuils en cuir faisant face à lui. Nous nous installâmes, nous aux places qu'il venait de nous attribuer et lui sur l'immense siège derrière le bureau. C'était même plutôt amusant de le voir ainsi installé, le dossier dépassé d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres au dessus de sa tête. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de faire à nouveau le tour de la pièce si peu familière._

_- Ma chère Bella, je vois que vous remarquez les changements…_

_- Il ne pourrait en être autrement J._

_- Je dois dire qu'avec la conjoncture actuelle, les affaires sont au beau fixe._

_- Oh... Les affaires comme les nôtres?_

_Oui, j'étais plutôt curieuse, mais qui m'en blâmerait?_

_Et bien, je dois avouer que les affaires illégales, parlons réellement des choses, sont au dessus de toute autre activité, mais les affaires propres au cabinet ne sont pas à plaindre. A ce rythme là, je vais pouvoir bientôt prendre ma retraite._

_- J'espère que ce ne sera pas si tôt que cela, car je dois dire que vous êtes un merveilleux interlocuteur mon cher J._

_- Oh, ce ne sera pas non plus dans les mois qui viennent. Bon, si vous êtes ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour parler de la nouvelle décoration de nos bureaux ou de ma future retraite. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_Edward s'éclaircit la voix et prit la conversation à son compte. Cela m'étonnait, mais après tout…_

_J., qui avait son regard posé sur moi, le reporta alors sur mon mari._

_- Et bien, nous désirons des papiers d'identité et les documents nécessaires à l'inscription de notre… d'une jeune fille dans un établissement scolaire. Et cela le plus rapidement possible._

_- Très bien, je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. _

_Il prit des notes sur un calepin qui était posé devant lui, puis releva la tête._

_- Et qu'entendez-vous par __"__le plus rapidement possible__"__?_

_- Et bien, nous devons repartir vers Dartmouth dans la soirée._

_Je vis Jenks écarquiller les yeux._

_- Ce soir?_

_- Bien entendu, nous sommes prêts à y mettre le prix._

_Mon homme était en pleine transaction et c'était une nouvelle facette de lui que je découvrais, facette très… Sexy? J'avais aussitôt levé les yeux au plafond, on était devant un quasi inconnu et moi je m'arrêtais au côté sexy que mon mari avait en ce moment!_

_- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais c'est que mes fournisseurs ont rarement à travailler aussi vite, je ne suis même pas certain que cela soit possible._

_- Nous savons que nous pouvons vous faire confiance, vous ne nous avez jamais déçu monsieur Jenks._

_- C'est trop d'honneurs monsieur Cullen._

_- Vous le méritez._

_Je n'en revenais pas, la flatterie!? Je devais me mordre la lèvre et serrer les poings afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus et donc pour embrasser l'homme de ma vie. Cela aurait certainement fait désordre. Comment pouvait-il me faire cet effet sans en avoir conscience? Le jour d'avant, c'était son énervement et aujourd'hui, son habileté à charmer jusqu'à un avocat endurci par la présence permanente de personnes pas très recommandables à ses côtés…_

_- Très bien! Je dois voir avec mes fournisseurs au plus vite alors. Auriez-vous un numéro où vous joindre dans la journée?_

_- Oui, certainement, je vous donne mon numéro de portable. C'est le 095-850-112._

_- Voilà, c'est noté, je vous contacte en début d'après-midi._

_- Très bien._

_Edward passa la main dans sa poche intérieure pour en ressortir une enveloppe plutôt épaisse qu'il tendit à Jenks._

_- Je pense que cette somme doit suffire comme acompte…_

_Jenks prit alors l'enveloppe, ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier, rentrant son ventre, il ouvrit le tiroir face à lui et l'y déposa._

_- Je suis certain que c'est même trop.... Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie. _

_Il se leva et nous tint la porte. Continuant à discuter avec Edward, c'était comme si je n'étais plus là. Je m'aperçus alors que la standardiste avait intégré son poste, la journée d'avocat de J. n'allait pas tarder à démarrer._

_- Et bien, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée et si tout va bien, je vous dis à ce soir._

_- Merci, vous aussi monsieur Jenks._

_Il nous serra la main, sans une once d'appréhension et ferma la porte derrière lui._

_- Monsieur Cullen, vous avez été si…_

_- Professionnel?_

_- Je ne dirais pas ça._

_- Peut être que j'ai été si…_

_- Sexy! Monsieur Cullen!_

_Je me jetai brusquement à son cou, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Mes lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes pour un baiser plus fougueux que ce qui était permis dans un lieu public. Quand finalement nous nous séparâmes, j'en perdis presque l'équilibre et fidèle à lui-même, il me retint en resserrant ses bras autour de ma taille. Malgré ma condition de vampire et donc le fait que je n'avais nul besoin de respirer, il arrivait fréquemment qu'un de nos baisers me fasse tourner la tête. _

_- Je crois que si ça te met dans cet état, je vais rendre plus souvent visite à ce J.!_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, toi et moi seuls dans notre chambre ça me fait le même effet!_

_- Je dirais : pas tout à fait… Je pense que la prochaine fois, il serait même judicieux de réserver une chambre dans un des nombreux hôtels de Seattle…_

_- Je suis choquée!_

_- Pauvre petite Bella si pure et si… comment dire… si peu crédible!_

_Il me donna un dernier baiser rapide avant de m'entrainer vers la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et prit place derrière le volant. Heureusement pour nous, à cette heure matinale, pas un seul piéton ne nous avait pris en faute. Puis, à peine le contact enclenché, il se figea, un peu à la façon d'Alice lorsqu'elle avait une vision…_

_- Edward? Que ce passe-t-il?_

_- Rien, je…_

_Il était inquiet, oui, c'était le sentiment que reflétait son visage. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête de nez._

_- Edward, dis moi!_

_Ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer parfois à garder des choses certainement importantes pour lui seul!_

_- Ils nous surveillent, ils vont savoir… Jenks ne peut pas faire autrement._

_Mais qui? Avais-je eu envie de crier. Mais soudain, la lumière ce fit._

_- Oh… _

_Bien sûr, qui d'autre?_

_- Tu penses que…_

_- Non, rien de menaçant._

_Rouvrant les yeux, il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire rassurant. Quoi d'étonnant? Edward le protecteur était de retour et n'avait aucunement l'intention de me parler plus que nécessaire (enfin, nécessaire pour lui et non pour moi…) Je n'en saurais donc peut être jamais plus sur le pourquoi de cette crispation soudaine._

_- Que faisons-nous maintenant?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je… Mais…_

_Il me coupa la parole, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de poser l'une des centaines de questions que je me posais à cet instant là…_

_- Je te propose que l'on rende visite à ton père, nous sommes tout proche, pourquoi s'en priver! _

_- Mais il doit travailler!_

_- Et bien tenez-vous bien madame Cullen, votre cher papa ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je sais de source sûre et certaine qu'il est actuellement à La Push pour aider Sue à préparer la fête des élèves de l'école primaire!_

_- Et qui sont donc tes sources? Car j'ai tout de même un léger doute sur mon père et aider à préparer une fête pour des enfants dans une même phrase…_

_- Je vous trouve bien médisante!_

_- Ok, va pour La Push et la préparation de la petite fête!_

_Il se mit à rire avant de démarrer et de quitter le parking à une allure modérée. J'avoue que sur ce coup là, il avait été fort… Dans peu de temps, j'allais revoir mon père et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les seuls contacts que j'avais avec lui, étaient basés sur des appels téléphoniques et par conséquent, le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Je crois que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me sortir ces dernières minutes de la tête…_

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_Alice était vexée… Très vexée ! Nous laissant à peine le temps de prendre les photos nécessaires à l'élaboration de mes papiers, elle avait quitté la maison en trombe, s'emparant au passage des clefs du 4x4 d'Emmett. Nous dûmes la suivre en courant, je n'eus même pas le temps de dire au revoir à mes parents et leur souhaiter une bonne route._

_Une fois installées dans l'habitacle, Alice au volant, Esmé à ses côtés et Rosalie et moi derrière, je fis un signe discret à ma voisine, cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Bon, il fallait désamorcer la situation et comme j'en étais la cause principale, je finis par me lancer au moment où nous quittions notre belle et verte forêt. _

_- Mais pourquoi es-tu si en colère que maman ne vienne pas ? _

_- Je ne suis pas en colère !_

_Oui, eh bien vu la façon dont elle m'avait répondu, le doute était plus que compréhensible… Plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche ou émettre le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'Alice souffle après s'être garée sur l'immense parking du centre commercial et avoir arrêté le moteur._

_- Bon, je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien que je garde ma mauvaise humeur ?_

_Nous contentant de regards interrogateurs, aucun mot ne fut prononcé._

_- C'est bon, vous pouvez parler, je ne vais pas vous mordre !_

_- Très bien, on peut donc aller faire cette garde-robe pour ma petite fille ? _

_- On est là pour ça ! Non ?_

_Bon, il y avait un mieux, mais l'humeur d'Alice n'était pas pour autant très bonne, ça promettait._

_Nous la suivîmes sur le parking, puis dans les galeries. Les magasins défilèrent sans qu'elle ne s'arrête. C'était à ce demander si nous étions réellement là pour acheter de quoi vêtir une jeune fille sans garde-robe fixe… _

_Et une de plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de compter le nombre de boutique, toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres, pour lesquelles ma chère tante ne daigna pas jeter le moindre coup d'œil…_

_Nous avions traversé une bonne moitié du quatrième étage(le centre en comprenant cinq) et nous commencions à désespérer de pouvoir entrer dans une boutique avant la fin de notre périple… Puis, sans prévenir, Alice s'arrêta. Surprise, je ne pus l'éviter et je la percutais de plein fouet._

_- Alice ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !_

_- Oh… Pardon Nessie… Voilà, le shopping commence ici !_

_Elle sautait presque sur place, on aurait presque pu croire à une des pompom girls que l'on pouvait voir avant les matchs de football américain que ne cessait de regarder Emmett. La ressemblance était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais après tout, je n'avais pas tant de références que ça…_

_Son regard était figé sur l'enseigne… Je le suivis, approchant le mien peu à peu du nom de la boutique, je voulais voir ce qui m'attendait pour mes premiers vrais achats._

_Oh mon dieu !_

_C'était là, devant mes yeux, écrit en grand : VICTORIA'S SECRET. C'était de très grandes lettres et très… roses._

_Enfin, je baissais mon regard sur la vitrine qui confirma mes peurs. Nous étions bien devant LA boutique de sous vêtements par excellence ! Et cette expression ne venait pas de moi, mais du dernier magasine féminin que j'avais eu entre les mains._

_Je sentis Alice s'impatienter à côté de moi et posai enfin mon regard sur elle d'un regard dont le message était :__ »__mais ça ne va pas la tête !__ »__._

_- Alors ? Prête ?_

_Je me retournai alors vers Esmé et Rose qui me regardèrent d'un air compatissant._

_- Et peux-tu me dire ce que je ferais avec de telles choses ? Demandai-je en montrant du doigt un ensemble très transparent…_

_- Nessie, voyons !!! De toute façon, il te faut des sous vêtements ?_

_- Oui, mais…_

_- Mais rien !_

_Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina de force dans la boutique._

_Une fois le seuil passé, ce fut la folie ! En un rien de temps, je fus propulsée dans une cabine avec pas moins d'une trentaine d'ensembles dans les bras._

_Je tentais tant bien que mal de mettre un des nombreux soutiens-gorge quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher, puis une voix inconnue. _

_- Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?_

_- Et bien non, nous contrôlons très bien la situation ! Mais merci !_

_Les pas s'éloignèrent, à mon grand désarroi… Cette vendeuse aurait pu être ma sauveuse ! J'aurais peut-être dû sortir de la cabine et la supplier de rester et de raisonner ma tante (ou plutôt mes tantes)… Mais avec pour seul haut un soutien-gorge mal accroché, je pense que cela n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée._

_Alors Nessie ? Tu nous en montres un au moins ?_

_Quoi ? Elle voulait que je leur montre… Moi en sous vêtements devant mes tantes ? Décidément, Alice était folle ! Il ne suffisait pas qu'elle m'amène dans ce genre de magasin et qu'elle me colle dans les bras des dizaines de choses indéfinissables ! _

_Je me regardais avec insistante dans le miroir en face de moi et ce que je voyais n'était autre qu'un corps encore inconnu. Et c'est bien ce qu'il était… Inconnu. Je savais que c'était moi et que j'étais jolie, pour utiliser un mot convenable, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu entendre dans les pensées un peu mal placée de mon cher tonton Emmett ! Heureusement, après avoir été mis au courant du développement de mon don, il s'était vite calmé. Je soupirais et me rhabillais au plus vite pour sortir de cet enfer !_

_- Alors, lesquels gardes-tu ?_

_Lesquels devais-je garder ? Ça, je n'en avais aucune idée…_

_- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…_

_- Ok, pas de problème ! De toute façon, je l'avais prévu, donc nous allons garder ces deux là… (Deux ensembles plutôt soft, le premier bleu ciel et le second parme)…ensuite celui-ci et ah, celui-là ! (Cette fois, un blanc et un noir)… et enfin, voilà une dizaine, ça ira pour le moment !_

_Je vis à peine les derniers qu'elle récupéra avant de mettre les non-choisis dans les bras d'une pauvre petite vendeuse qui en avait jusqu'au dessus de la tête. Mais arrivée à la caisse, j'eus un choc. Là, devant moi, le pire des ensembles que j'avais essayé ! Tout en transparence, tout en froufrou… _

_- Alice, tu n'es par sérieuse là ?_

_Je lui montrais l'objet du délit avec dédain. Et la vendeuse me regarda surprise et hésitante._

_- Dois-je compter cet ensemble ou préférez-vous ne pas le prendre ?_

_- Je…_

_- On le prend !_

_- Mais…_

_- Tuttttt ! Il t'ira très bien !_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, j'étais certaine que ma mère allait refuser que je porte de telles choses !_

_- Alice, franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi pourrait me servir ce genre…_

_- Il faut toujours parer à toutes éventualités ! On ne sait jamais, tu es une jeune fille maintenant…_

_Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Et voilà ! C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que je regrettais que mon don ait évolué dans le même sens que celui de mon père. Je m'étais aperçu qu'il ne fonctionnait que lorsque je me concentrais sur la personne, en fait, il n'y avait qu'avec mon père que c'était instantané… Pourquoi m'étais-je concentrée sur Alice ?!_

_- Alice !!!!_

_- Maintenant, allons trouver quoi mettre par-dessus tout ça ! Ah moins que tu sois une ado plutôt nature ?_

_- Très drôle !_

_- Ah les filles ! Vous voilà !_

_Esmé avait eu quelques courses à faire et m'avait lâchement abandonné entre les griffes de ces deux folles furieuses !_

_- Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur Nessie ?_

_- Euh…_

_- Elle a tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans ce magasin, là on allait chez GAP !_

_Que c'était agaçant de ne pas pouvoir en placer une ! Alice était intenable dans une galerie marchande !_

_- Très bien. Et vous, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?_

_- On était là pour Nessie !_

_Elles avaient parlé en même temps et éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin. Esmé ne remarqua même pas mon air désespéré. _

_Nous venions de passer deux heures au milieu de petites tenues, hormis le choix que je n'avais pas eu, tout s'était bien passé. Mais soudain, un tiraillement se fit sentir dans ma gorge, mon regard fut alors attiré sur une personne en particulier, un jeune homme… Non, je ne pouvais ressentir cette soif ! Je me figeai sur place avant de faire demi-tour. Surprenant mes accompagnatrices._

_- Nessie, attends ! Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Je ne peux pas aller par là… La soif… Ce garçon…_

_- Oh…_

_Esmé me prit par le bras et nous partîmes le plus loin possible de cet étage. Quand la brulure se calma, je ralentis l'allure._

_- Pardon._

_- Mais non, tu n'as pas à nous demander pardon ! Ca peut nous arriver à tous._

_Elle était si douce et si compréhensive._

_- As-tu mangé ce matin ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Avouai-je penaude._

_- Je pense que tu devrais manger, tu as la possibilité de te sustenter comme les humains, c'est une grande chance. De quoi as-tu envie ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Un hamburger et des frites ?_

_- Allons-y pour ce menu ! Tu sais quoi, si tes gènes vampiriques te permettent de ne pas prendre de poids, les autres filles vont te détester…_

_- Oh non !_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, ça passera et je suis certaine qu'elles ne seront pas toutes comme ça._

_Et voilà ! Comme si je n'appréhendais pas déjà assez de me retrouver au milieu de ces gens ! Sur le parcours nous séparant du fastfood, je me surpris à scanner les gens que nous croisions. Il y avait ceux qui nous remarquaient à peine et ce qui insistaient désagréablement sur des qualificatifs relativement vulgaires._

_._

**********

.

_Alice m'avait donné une heure, pas plus, pas moins pour prendre mon repas, avant de se relancer à l'assaut des magasins de la galerie. Elle et Rose m'avait laissé en compagnie d'Esmé et étaient parties déposer nos achats dans le 4x4 avant d'aller se balader pour passer le temps._

_- Alors, ce ne doit pas être évident… Cette croissance…_

_Esmé était gênée, mais si attentive et gentille._

_- Je… Je m'y fais. C'est si nouveau, il me faut du temps je crois._

_- Le temps est souvent l'élément bénéfique à toute chose. Mais saches que nous sommes tous là pour toi._

_- Je le sais._

_Je la serrai dans mes bras, gardant ma joue tiède sur son cou froid durant quelques minutes._

_- Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes avec tes tantes!_

_Je sortis de notre étreinte à contre cœur, la froideur ne me rebutait pas et c'était même quelque chose de réconfortant pour moi._

_- Allons-y!_

_- C'est parti, si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une faiblesse, dis le, je ferais en sorte que nous quittions le centre commercial au plus vite._

_- D'accord. _

_Avec notre odorat surdéveloppé, il nous fut aisé de retrouver Alice et Rose, coincées sous une montagne de sacs à main de luxe. Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur lequel convenait le plus à une adolescente comme moi. Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée c'est avec joie que je me mêlais aux recherches… _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions enfin chez GAP. Plus aucune trace de ce sang si attrayant et j'en étais ravie._

_- Il te faut des pantalons, des jupes, des pulls, des chemises… Ah et des paires de chaussures! C'est même le principal!!_

_- Les chaussures?_

_- Parfaitement!_

_Elle se mit à arpenter la boutique de long en large sans même me prêter attention. Rose fit de même, alors qu'avec Esmé, nous trainions à un rythme plus lent dans les allées, prenant par-ci par-là des vêtements pour lesquels j'avais eu le coup de cœur. _

.

**********

.

_Bilan de ma première vraie journée shopping entre filles : j'avais de très jolis mais inutiles ensembles de lingerie hors de prix (oui, la futilité sur des choses que personne ne verrait me semblait stupide), trois très jolis sacs à main (j'en étais certaine, ces petites choses allaient devenir mon pêcher mignon…) et enfin, plusieurs ensembles de vêtements très assortis. Une seule ombre au tableau (hormis le petit ensemble de sous vêtement transparent…) : un tailleur très sexy, qui me donnait dix ans de plus que mon âge physique… D'ailleurs, mes fourbes de tante avaient bien attendu qu'Esmé soit occupée au téléphone avec Carlisle pour me l'imposer… Ma mère et mon père à leur retour de Seattle allaient les tuer, c'était certain !_

_Mes paquets étaient posés dans ma chambre, chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas, car Jasper, Emmett et Jake avaient eu l'idée de changer le mobilier en notre absence. Un lit double à baldaquin avait remplacé mon lit d'enfant, ma petite armoire s'était transformée en un dressing qui prenait tout un coté de la pièce et un bureau avait même était installé._

_- Tu pourras la décorer à ton goût._

_Jake venait de me rejoindre et me regardait prendre possession de ma nouvelle chambre._

_- Merci. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas._

_- C'était nécessaire je crois. Tu viens manger, Alice a commandé des pizzas, on va regarder un film._

_- Ok… Euh, je suppose que c'est Alice qui choisie le film ?_

_Il me fit un regard dépité avant de descendre au salon. Bien sûr que c'était Alice !_

_Après demain, mes parents seraient de retour et dans moins d'une semaine, j'allais prendre le chemin du lycée. Les choses évoluent si vite, mais il devait en être ainsi, et oui, ainsi allait ma vie._

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_La route avait été calme, Edward, concentré plus que nécessaire sur la route, pour ne pas me donner l'occasion de lui poser plus de questions sur ce qu'il avait entendu et moi, me retenant de lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu._

_Notre passage à La Push fut bref, mais d'un réel bonheur. Depuis notre deuxième alliance, les frontières avaient été abolies et nous pouvions aller et venir où bon nous semblait et sans escorte. Seth fut le premier à venir nous saluer. Ce gamin avait encore grandi ! Après les étreintes de rigueur, il nous mena jusqu'à mon père. Je fus étonnée de le voir éplucher des pommes dans la petite cuisine de la maison de Sue._

_Sue, tu prends de gros risques en laissant cuisiner mon père !_

_Ce dernier, surpris, en échappa sa pomme qui roula jusqu'à moi. Je la ramassai et à peine relevée, mon père me prit dans ses bras._

_Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent calmes et joyeuses. Nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet Nessie, et bien que nous sachions que tôt ou tard cela serait inévitable, là, je ne voulais pas gâcher l'instant des retrouvailles avec mon père._

_Finalement, à notre départ, les tartes n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce et le retard prit commençais à tracasser Sue. Nous les quittâmes donc le cœur léger et rempli de très bons moments._

_Jenks nous avait appelé peu de temps après notre arrivée à la réserve, pour nous annoncer que les papiers seraient prêts pour le soir même. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers Seattle, pressés d'en finir et ainsi de revenir auprès de notre fille et de notre famille le plus rapidement possible._

_- Mon père est heureux._

_- Sue lui apporte beaucoup._

_- Tu sais s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?_

_- Quoi ? Moi espionner ton père !? Me dit-il d'un air faussement outré._

_- Mmm, oui c'est exactement ce que je pense que tu ais fait !_

_- Très bien, la réponse à ta question est non. Mais Seth, ou devrais-je dire, ton futur petit frère, y croit et fait tout pour !_

_- Seth entremetteur ? J'aurais tout entendu ! Mais ça me plait l'idée de l'avoir comme petit frère, c'est un chouette gosse._

_- Comme si il n'y avait pas assez d'un loup dans la famille ! Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond avant d'être pris par un fou rire communicatif._

_Finalement, après une heure de théorie sur le couple Charlie et Sue, Edward gara la voiture sur le même emplacement que le matin même. Mais arrivé devant la porte du cabinet, il se figea une nouvelle fois._

_Jenks n'est pas seul. Ils nous attendent…_

.

.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

**Bon, encore une fois, une fin pas très gentille… Vous m'en voulez ?**

**Bon, pour vous plaindre, une solution : REVIEW !!!**

**Pour dire que vous adorez : REVIEW**

**Pour… Bon, vous savez…**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Une nouvelle fois vous avez été au rendez-vous et je vous en remercie !!!! Plus de 300 reviews!!!!! Waouh!!!!! Je suis fière de vous! ;-)**

**Merci aux personnes m'ayant rajouté en alerte et en favori… Ca me touche vraiment.**

**Merci aux revieweuses enregistrées…**

**Pour les non, enregistrées...**

**Marloux : merci… Le sang du jeune homme fait parler… Mais pas de réponse pour le moment !! Je suis ravie que le shopping ait plu !!!!**

**bébé23 : merci, comme à chaque fois, ta review me va droit au cœur…**

**Mélanie : merci pour ta review !! Euh, tu m'en veux toujours ? Bon, avec la suite ça devrait aller…**

**Cathou : ma cathou !!! Alors, tu as aimé mon rajout à la piscine ? Bon, nouveau chapitre et des réponses à certaines questions…**

**Chloé : merci pour ta review !!!**

**Koda : merci… Et ben, tu en veux des choses !! Euh, pas certaine que tu les ais dans ce chapitre…**

**Princesse : merci !!! Et euh, désolée pour t'avoir rappelé la rentrée…**

**Lafan15 : comme d'hab : MERCI !!! Ma tite Fan !!! La suite est là !!!**

**Lexou : merci… Mais non, c'est pas si horrible de finir comme ça un chapitre !!! Hihihi**

**Elodiii : merci !!! Bon, j'espère que j'ai bien travaillé et que ce chapitre te plaira…**

**Lasanis : une grand merci à toi, franchement je l'ai lu en rentrant ce soir et j'ai vraiment était touchée… Oui, je sais, il doit y avoir quelques fautes… mais je fais mon possible, à la fin des mais relectures, je suis morte… Mais maintenant j'ai un petit ange pour m'aider…**

**Voilà, comme d'hab., je vais faire un coucou à mes louloutes du Fofo ! **

**Ma candi : je t'adore !!Mais ça tu le sais… J'adore nos délires et même si les filles nous pensent qu'on est folles, ben c'est pas grave !!!**

**Mes campeuses… vous êtes toutes adorables !!! Que ferais-je sans vous ?????**

**Et enfin, le plus important !!!! Merci à l'ange de ce chapitre, j'ai nommé Angeline !!!! Merci pour tout !!!**

**Place au chapitre !!!!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… sauf un ce chapitre…**

.

.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

**Chapitre 20**

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

_"- Jenks n'est pas seul. Ils nous attendent…"_

_Pas la peine d'avoir le don de Jasper pour ressentir les émotions de mon mari. Je le fixai du regard et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étendis mon don à son corps, englobant sa lumière. Il ne s'aperçut évidement de rien et se concentrait, peut être pour capter les pensées de ces visiteurs… _

_Moi, toujours une calamité en ce qui concerne mes pouvoirs vampirique, je ne sentis que quelques secondes après les odeurs familières et sucrées, caractéristiques de mes pairs sang-froids..._

_- Savent-ils eux aussi qu'on est là? Murmurais-je pour être aussi discrète que possible._

_- Ils l'ont su à notre arrivée sur le parking. Me dit-il, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait apprendre avant que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup… _

_- Crois-tu qu'ils soient là pour Nessie? Ou peut être savent-ils pour la prophétie?! Là, j'étais à deux doigts de paniquer mais faisais en sorte que mon mari ne s'en rende pas compte._

_- Je ne sais pas, ils sont entrainés à perturber leurs pensées. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que l'une des deux solutions est la bonne, me répondit-il un air blasé sur le visage._

_Je lui pris la main, comme pour montrer que même à deux, nous étions forts. Edward regarda nos doigts s'entrelacer, puis accrocha enfin mon regard. Je pouvais y lire à présent un mélange de confiance et de crainte. Ce qui était paradoxal. Il se voulait confiant, pour moi, pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais son rôle de père protecteur le rattrapait._

_- Allons-y Bella. Tout ira bien, me rassura-t-il, sinon Alice l'aurait vu et nous aurait appelé._

_J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, c'était le meilleur argument pour me rassurer. Il ouvrit alors la porte du cabinet. Il faisait sombre dans le hall d'entrée et la standardiste avait certainement fini sa journée depuis quelques heures déjà. _

_Nous avançâmes lentement vers le couloir où se trouvait la porte du bureau de J.. _

_Bizarrement, cette marche fut même trop rapide pour moi. Malgré les encouragements d'Edward, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser négativement._

_Puis bien trop vite, la porte fût en face de nous. Sans hésitation, Edward porta sa main libre à la poignée. Mais soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jenks couvert de sueur et dont le visage n'exprimait que peur._

_La porte n'était pas suffisamment ouverte pour nous permettre d'identifier les deux autres personnes présentes, ou plutôt les deux vampires... Oui, ils étaient deux, deux respirations, un seul cœur, celui de J… irrégulier._

_- Vous voilà enfin! Dit-il dans un soulagement non caché. Entrez._

_Il s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Et nous nous retrouvâmes face aux deux vampires. Face à Jane et un inconnu. Je décidai alors de protéger également J. , étirant une nouvelle fois la membrane invisible de mon don._

_- Jane… Ravi de te revoir, lança Edward d'un ton étonnament calme qui ne trahissait en aucun cas sa méfiance._

_Edward s'était avancé jusqu'au centre du bureau et se trouvait à un mètre à peine du petit vampire__ svelte, à la peau évidemment très pâle comme tout les vampires, aux yeux d'un rouge bordeaux prononcé, révélant une soif naissante, et aux cheveux bruns. Ses lèvres fines bien dessinées s'étirèrent dans un sourire digne d'une petite fille sage. Mais ceci n'était qu'un masque, contrastant énormément avec son caractère et sa beauté inhumaine. Comme à son habitude, elle était recouverte entièrement d'une longue cape noire, un détail attira alors mon attention. Sa capuche ne recouvrait pas sa tête, chose étonnante lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur son territoire, bien en sécurité dans son château en Italie. Elle était belle et je pouvais entendre le cœur de ce pauvre J. s'accélérer lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui._

_- Et bien, de même Edward. Dit-elle à son tour d'un ton froid détonnant avec le sourire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu._

_- Jane. La saluai-je d'une petite voix._

_J'étais collée au dos de mon mari, serrant sa main de plus en plus fort. Posant son regard sur moi, son sourire se fana quelque peu. Bien sûr je n'avais pas à me soucier d'elle, elle ne pouvait rien contre moi et l'inutilité de son don en ma présence la rendait mal à l'aise, mais la froideur de ce petit Etre ne pouvait qu'être déstabilisant…_

_- Vous… Vous vous connaissez donc… J. semblait quelque peu perdu devant la situation._

_- Oui, J., nous connaissons effectivement cette jeune femme. Mais Jane, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas ton accompagnateur?_

_Edward avait un self-control incroyable, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage._

_- Oh, il est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas le nouveau membre de la famille! Et bien, je vous présente Lex. C'est un cadeau que j'ai fait à Aro!_

_Elle fut quelques secondes dans un état second, se remémorant certainement la joie de son maitre lorsqu'elle lui avait servi un nouveau faire-valoir sur un plateau d'argent. Tel un animal bien dressé, Lex ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il était grand, les cheveux d'un noir ébène éclatant et son regard était plus noir que celui de Jane, il devait avoir plus soif que de raison. Ses yeux bridés ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses origines. Je me surpris à admirer sa retenue. Jane devait certainement le contrôler comme une marionnette, je me demandais également quel pouvait être le don de ce nouvel arrivant, car il en avait un, il ne pouvait en être autrement._

_Je levai mon regard vers mon mari, il semblait toujours aussi serein et si sa main n'avait pas écrasé la mienne, je l'aurais certainement cru._

_- Aro a donc des nouvelles recrues. Il doit en être… enchanté._

_- Crois-moi Edward, il l'est. D'autant que Lex est une petite perle, bien sûr encore un peu jeune, mais très prometteur. Bien qu'Aro aurait grandement préféré que vous nous rejoignez, mon cadeau l'a un peu consolé. Dit-elle, un regard plein de sous-entendus._

_- Serait-il déplacé de demander en quoi ton cadeau à Aro est une perle?_

_- Tant de curiosité Edward… Son regard se fit absent quelques longues secondes._

_- Curiosité bien naturelle. _

_La phrase d'Edward eu le mérite de la sortir des ses pensées. Elle se déplaça dans la pièce, allant de gauche à droit, dans des mouvements gracieux._

_- Ta curiosité est légitime, de plus, je sais qu'Aro ne m'en voudra pas si je te révèle ces informations. _

_Elle s'arrêta à la même place qu'elle occupait à notre arrivée, à un mètre d'Edward, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres._

_- Lex est ma fierté. Fit-elle en lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts. Lex peut faire en sorte que tout le monde lui obéisse et ne se souvienne de rien dès lors qu'il s'éloigne d'eux. C'est très… intéressant... Comme si il avait des marionnettes au bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, cela va permettre à votre très cher ami Jenks de ne pas avoir de souvenir de nous!_

_Elle rayonnait, un sentiment de fierté s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau. _

_- Vous auriez dû voir ça, Jenks peut être si… divertissant!_

_- Que lui as-tu fait?_

_- Oh, rien de grave, nous nous sommes juste un peu amusés en vous attendant. Sans lui faire quelque chose d'irréversible, bien sûr. De toute façon, le sang de son assistante est beaucoup plus dans mes gouts. Dommage qu'elle ait fini son travail alors que nous arrivions. Mais de toute façon, vous vous doutez que nous n'avons pas fait ce long voyage pour un avocat véreux._

_- En effet, cela semble peu probable. Qu'elle est donc la raison?_

_- Toi et ta petite famille bien sûr… _

_- Et que veut Aro à ma famille? Edward avait le regard noir, il perdait un peu patience face au petit jeu de son interlocutrice._

_- J'y viens, j'y viens… Nous vous surveillons et même de loin, nous parvenons à savoir des choses. Et dernièrement, nous avons été stupéfaits d'apprendre une très grande nouvelle!_

_Je me figeai. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible… "Une très grande nouvelle" je me répétais ces mots, encore et encore. Mon bébé… Mes mains se portèrent automatiquement à mon ventre, lâchant par la même occasion celle d'Edward que je n'avais pas lâchée depuis notre arrivée devant l'entrée du cabinet. Si les Volturi savaient pour notre futur enfant, il en était fini de ce doux rêve. Edward, sentant mon malaise, se décala afin de passer son bras sur ma taille._

_Jane ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de mon trouble et après quelques secondes de réflexion, reprit la parole._

_- Aro a sauté sur l'occasion pour m'envoyer vous transmettre un petit message._

_- Parles! Maintenant Edward ne pouvait caché sa colère pour qu'on veuille toucher à sa famille._

_Mon souffle se coupa, je n'avais pu réprimer ce cri et je le regrettai à la seconde où il avait passé mes lèvres. Je sentis alors une onde attaquer mon bouclier. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, amusé pour Jane, étonné pour Lex et Edward, choqué pour Jenks. Edward était crispé, peut être à cause de ma réaction, ou peut-être venait-il de s'apercevoir que je le protégeais…_

_- Edward tu devrais surveiller ta femme!_

_Elle me regardait avec dédain. La petite fille capricieuse avait dit cela le plus surement possible, mais en se concentrant sur moi, elle perdit vite cette assurance… Oui, moi, Bella Cullen, j'impressionnais Jane, le vampire le plus __mal intentionné__ et même le plus pervers de ma connaissance. Jane aimait donner l'impression de la souffrance à ses adversaires, même plus qu'aimer, elle s'en délectait._

_- Saches que Bella est libre de ses paroles, ainsi que de ses actes et que jamais je ne lui enlèverai cela. Peut être qu'Aro a ce pouvoir sur toi, mais je me refuse formellement de lui faire ça!_

_Edward avait dit cela avec une réelle conviction, chose qui laissa Jane sans voix quelques minutes. Il venait de lui rappeler sa vie de servitude auprès d'Aro… Oui, elle avait fait le choix de lui être fidèle, mais était-ce réellement un choix? Aro avait des siècles d'expériences, la manipulation était devenue pour lui un mode de vie._

_- Si je reste avec Aro c'est que je n'ai aucune raison de m'en éloigner! Lâcha-t-elle froidement comme pour se justifier._

_J'étais tendue et vérifiai que mon bouclier était bien en place autour des deux corps que je voulais protéger. Deux lueurs, oui, il était en place. Jane pouvait par colère tenter une attaque, j'étais prête, mentalement comme physiquement._

_- Il en est à ta guise Jane, chaque Etre se doit d'être maitre de sa destinée. Ajouta Edward pour apaiser la tension palpable à cet instant._

_Je pus enfin me détendre en voyant que la mâchoire de Jane s'était détendue. Entre temps, elle avait pris la main de Lex dans la sienne, peut être que tout comme moi avec Edward, elle avait besoin de ce contact pour se rassurer…_

_- Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de parler davantage de choses qui peuvent fâcher, alors, s'il te plait Jane, pourrais-tu nous donner la raison de ta venue ici, si loin de ton… cocon?_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration, certainement pour se calmer, je vis sa main presser un peu plus fort celle du grand vampire qui avait été chargé de l'accompagner._

_- Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous avons eu vent du fait que votre fille, Renesmée si je me souviens bien…_

_- Oui, c'est bien son prénom._

_- Je disais donc que nous avions appris qu'elle n'était plus… une enfant…_

_- Comment? _

_Encore un mot qui m'avait échappé et qui me valut un regard noir de la part de notre interlocutrice. Je fis une grimace et me mordillai instinctivement la lèvre inférieure, je ne pus soutenir son regard et baissai les yeux._

_Puis mon esprit plutôt chamboulé par cet échange se remit à fonctionner… C'était pour Nessie, pas pour notre futur bébé, pas pour la Prophétie… Bien que cela soit du pareil au même, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Mais ce sentiment de soulagement s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à la honte, oui, j'avais honte, je m'en voulais. Quelle mère étais-je pour être soulagée que mon futur bébé ne soit pas en danger alors que ma fille était menacée? _

_Ne remarquant pas mon mal être, Edward prit la parole, pour inciter Jane à poursuivre._

_- Ne lui en veux pas, Nessie est tout pour nous._

_- Elle est tout pour vous?_

_Cette fois, je me métrisai, serrant juste la mâchoire. Comment pouvait-elle être étonnée du fait que notre chair et notre sang soit plus que tout pour nous? Mais en même temps, comment pouvait-il en être autrement, pour elle qui n'avait connu que les Volturi et leur cour, pour elle qui n'avait jamais expérimenté ce lien familial… Jane était un de ces vampires dénués de tous sentiments hormis ceux qui, dans la grande bonté d'Aro, lui étaient accordés._

_- Elle est notre raison de vivre. _

_L'amour que portait Edward à notre réussite commune irradiait littéralement de chaque partie de son si beau visage et de chaque son de sa voix._

_- C'est… Bref. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond avant de poursuivre. Le fait est que si votre enfant est adulte, elle est encore plus attrayante pour nous et notre famille... _

_La rage monta en moi… elle n'avait pas encore révélé ce qu'elle était venue nous dire, mais au fond de moi, je le savais. Edward, me sentant bouger, resserra à nouveau sa prise. Cela fonctionna, car ma rage resta sagement au fond de moi._

_- … vous comprenez que maintenant, Aro serait ravi de la voir rejoindre nos rangs…_

_C'était exactement ce que j'avais pensé… Comment pouvait-il envisager une seule minute que notre fille puisse les rejoindre? Je les pensais plus censés, je pensais Aro plus censé…_

_- … Aro vous demande donc de bien vouloir faire part de son invitation à… votre fille._

_- Jamais! Avais-je craché au visage de Jane, je m'étais avancé jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, Edward tentant tant bien que mal de me retenir par la taille._

_Elle se mit à rire, un rire emprunt de sadisme. Elle finit par se calmer alors que je me débâtai toujours pour échapper à mon mari. Lex ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, j'étais certaine qu'un seul mot de Jane aurait suffit à ce vampire pour nous attaquer._

_- Jane, tu… Aro n'aura jamais notre fille! Tu entends? Tant que moi, sa mère, je serrais sur cette terre, il ne touchera même pas un cheveu d'elle! _

_Ma rage était tellement forte, qu'Edward avait du mal à me garder près de lui. Je sentais que mon visage se déformait, le venin me coulait littéralement de la bouche, tombant goutte à goutte sur la moquette neuve du bureau de Jenks._

_- Tu fais bien de retenir ta petite femme Edward, il serait dommage d'abimer un si beau don!_

_Edward se raidit, mais garda le contrôle, il était si… Si calme, si posé. Un flegme impressionnant l'habitait._

_Il se rapprocha de moi et me parla tout doucement. La sensation de son souffle sur mon oreille eut le don de me calmer, ou du moins, ma rage diminua sensiblement. _

_- Tout ira bien, ils n'ont pas l'intention de forcer Nessie à faire quoi que ce soit._

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser : "pour le moment", mais me résignai à ne pas laisser exploser le peu de rage qui me restait._

_- Très bien, nous sommes certains que notre proposition, sera faite à Nessie, n'est-ce pas Edward? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourie montrant chacune de ses dents parfaitement blanches._

_- Cela sera fait, mais rapporte à Aro que sa proposition ne sera certainement pas très bien prise par notre fille. Disons qu'elle ne garde pas de très bons souvenirs de sa première et dernière rencontre avec vous autres._

_- Qui sais… Et bien, il est temps que nous vous laissions, nous avons quelques autres missions à effectuer sur votre territoire._

_Nous la suivions du regard, elle passa devant nous, sa main toujours dans celle de Lex, ne prenant même pas soin de ne pas trop se rapprocher de moi. Puis, avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna._

_- Oh, j'allais oublier! Votre cher ami Jenks…_

_Oh, oui, nous avions totalement occulté la présence de l'avocat dans le bureau. Son air apeuré ne l'avait pas quitté et la sueur perlait toujours sur son visage._

_- … il est sous l'emprise de Lex. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Oui, ma chère Bella, même sous ta protection, une fois que le lien est fait, tant que Lex reste proche de sa victime, elle reste dans l'état que Lex a décidé, mais apparemment, sous ton don, il ne peut que le garder dans un état second..._

_Elle regarda le vampire avec… amour? Y avait-il quelque chose entre elle et son cadeau à Aro? En tout cas, elle en était fière, très fière même._

_- A bientôt j'espère._

_- Pas de si tôt Jane, pas de si tôt...._

_Elle pouffa légèrement aux mots d'Edward et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, mais lent vers la sortie. Une fois les deux vampires sortis de notre champ de vision, je sentis les bras forts de mon mari me tirer à lui, mon visage s'écrasa sans douleur contre son torse dur comme la pierre. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je crois que mes larmes auraient été intarissables tant la tension avait été énorme. Mes bras étaient noués à sa taille et mes yeux fermés. Je sentais les doux baisers qu'il déposait au sommet de mon front, et la sensation effaçait peu à peu les traces de rage restantes au plus profond de moi._

_Un son se fit entendre derrière nous, il s'agissait de J., il se réveillait petit à petit._

_- Je pense qu'il est mieux que nous faisions comme si de rien était avec Jenks. Il faut faire en sorte qu'il pense avoir eu un moment d'absence. Si ce qu'a dit Jane et surtout ce qu'elle a pensé est vrai, il ne devrait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Oui… Tu as raison._

_Nous nous séparâmes afin de prendre place sur les fauteuils sur lesquels nous nous étions assis le matin même. Attendant que Jenks reprenne le cours normal de sa vie. _

_- Oh, mais vous êtes déjà là?_

_Nous retournant, nous prîmes un air étonné. Son front était plissé, il se demandé clairement se qu'il était en train de faire._

_- Bien sûr que nous sommes là J., c'est même vous qui nous avez fait rentrer, puisque votre standardiste d'accueil est déjà rentrée chez elle. Dis-je le plus naturellement du monde._

_- Oh… Oui, bien sûr, je…_

_Il regarda ses mains, un peu perdu. Puis se ressaisit et alla rejoindre sa place._

_Il ne se souvenait de rien, et c'était un réel soulagement, je n'aurais pas aimé devoir faire en sorte qu'il se taise… Mais en un sens, si Jane n'avait pas eu la conviction qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien, elle aurait certainement fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus parler avant de partir…_

_- Donc… Votre commande!_

_Ce n'était plus le même J. qu'il y a une seconde, son visage était plus serein et les dernières traces de sueur étaient essentiellement concentrées sur le col de sa chemise._

_- Mes fournisseurs ont travaillé sans s'arrêter depuis ce matin pour cette commande spéciale. Et je dois dire que sans l'avance substantielle que vous m'avez donné, il aurait été impossible de les convaincre._

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers un tableau qu'il fit basculer pour laisser apparaitre un coffre-fort. Profitant du fait qu'il était occupé, je me permis un regard de soulagement vers Edward qui me fit un sourire, montrant que lui aussi était heureux de voir que la situation était sous contrôle._

_Il ne prit que quelque secondes pour sortir une enveloppe imposante du coffre, refermer la porte et reprendre place face à nous. _

_- Voici tous les éléments nécessaires à l'inscription de cette charmante demoiselle au lycée. Il s'agit d'une de vos cousines peut être? Dit-il innocemment._

_Il avait une curiosité naturelle, pourtant dans le genre d'affaires qu'il traitait, cela n'était pas très bien vu… Je lui fis un sourire en lui répondant. Après tout, s'il se permettait cela, c'était qu'au fond, il avait confiance en nous…_

_- C'est en effet une jeune membre de notre famille._

_Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, je le vis dans ses yeux, mais il comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. _

_- Très bien, alors voici…_

_Edward s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour en regarder le contenu._

_- Parfait Jenks. Et voici le reste de la somme qui j'espère suffira pour cette commande._

_Edward lui tendit une enveloppe aussi épaisse que celle de ce matin. Jenks la prit et la rangea directement dans sa veste. _

_- Je crois que nous vous avons assez embêté pour aujourd'hui et nous avons de la route pour rentrer chez nous, alors nous allons prendre congés._

_- Oh, mais des clients tel que vous ne me dérangent jamais, vos visites sont si… plaisantes. Dit-il avec un sourire en posant son regard sur moi._

_- Sachez que nous sommes heureux et satisfaits de faire affaire avec vous._

_Edward se leva, imité par J. et par moi-même. Jenks se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte et nous raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie._

_Ce fut une journée mentalement éprouvante, les sentiments s'étaient succédés, pareils à des montagnes Russes. Le trajet vers la voiture fut silencieux. A peine installés, Edward démarra et prit la route. Moi, j'appelai à la maison, tout allait bien… Une fois que j'eus raccroché, je posai mon regard sur mon mari, sa vitesse était plus qu'excessive, mais je n'en tenais pas compte, j'étais pressée de retrouver ma fille, de voir si tout allait réellement bien…_

.

**(Point de vue de Nessie)**

.

_Au grand désarroi des garçons, Alice avait choisi un film pour filles, ceci étant les mots d'Emmett pour définir le DVD qu'elle avait décidé de nous imposer…_

_La soirée avait été plutôt drôle, Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas arrêté de critiquer chaque phrase de l'acteur principal, leur valant des dizaines de tapes derrière la tête… Et Jake… En fait, la soirée aurait été parfaite s'il n'avait pas persisté à rester éloigné de moi. Cela devait être plutôt intrigant à regarder, car Alice était assise sur Jasper, lui-même ayant pris place sur l'un des deux fauteuils, Rose et Emmett étaient assis de façon similaire sur le deuxième fauteuil. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis se balader et chasser pour préparer leur retour à Forks… Il restait donc le canapé et je m'y étais donc installée, m'attendant à ce que Jake vienne me rejoindre. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était appuyé contre la baie vitrée à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne sais pas si il pouvait lire la déception sur mon visage mais il y était resté toute la soirée, pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'encourager à venir s'asseoir… Même Emmett s'y était mis, en vain._

_Finalement, la soirée se termina une fois que le générique du film eut été terminé, Alice refusant de couper le DVD prétextant que la chanson était trop belle._

_- Bon, je… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Fit Jake, la tête basse alors qu'il commençait déjà à quitter le salon._

_- Déjà? Mais il n'est pas tard! Et puis les parents de cette demoiselle sont absents, il faut en profiter! _

_Je reconnus de suite la voix d'Alice et vu le sourie radieux qu'elle affichait, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que la soirée se termine ainsi. Et Jake l'avait compris, car je vis une grimace se former sur son visage. Est-ce si horrible de prolonger sa soirée avec nous? Il fallait que je voie ce qui n'allait pas, mais moi-même j'étais à la limite de m'endormir sur le canapé._

_- Euh, je pense que la soirée va s'arrêter là pour moi aussi…Dis-je en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules et en fermant légèrement les yeux en attendant que la foudre Alice me tombe dessus._

_- Très bien, c'est vrai qu'on a passé une partie de la journée à aller de gauche à droite, tu dois être fatiguée._

_Jacob sembla rassuré, il soupira, pensant certainement qu'on ne le remarquerait pas._

_- Bon, je… j'y vais, bonne nuit._

_N'attendant même pas notre réponse, il avait déjà quitté la maison._

_- Mais qu'a-t-il se soir? Me demanda Emmett._

_- Je n'en sais rien… peut être qu'il ne se fait pas à… à moi. La tristesse se sentait dans mes trémolos._

_- Mais non, Nessie! Quelle idée, il est avec toi depuis ta naissance, il ne va pas s'éloigner maintenant!_

_Alice se voulait rassurante, mais je savais que Jake n'était pas à l'aise en ma compagnie et que l'idée que maintenant j'étais une adulte n'avait pas atteint son but dans sa tête._

_- Peut être. Je lui parlerai demain. En attendant, j'entends mon lit qui m'appelle!_

_- Attention qu'il ne t'empêche pas de dormir! Rigola Emmett._

_- Qui? _

_J'étais à moitié endormie, alors les blagues de mon oncle ne passaient pas ma barrière mentale…_

_- Ben, ton lit! Il éclata d'un rire franc, qui malheureusement pour lui ne fut pas communicatif._

_Alice et Rose levèrent les yeux au plafond, alors que Jasper, totalement affligé par les blagues d'Emmett fit rouler ses yeux et accompagnant cette expression d'un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite._

_- Quoi? Ce n'était pas drôle? Emmett commençait à douter de lui, mais c'était Emmett et il repartit dans son fou rire solitaire._

_- Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder ici! Bonne nuit tout le monde! _

_- Bonne nuit! Ces deux mots furent dits à l'unanimité._

_- Oh… Nessie, on reste dormir ici avec Jasper!_

_Je voulais contester, mais la fatigue et surtout le fait que mon interlocuteur n'était autre qu'Alice, me firent changer d'avis… J'acquiesçai donc d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai vers ma chambre._

_Quand je fus dans mon antre métamorphosée, ma porte se referma d'elle-même sur les rires d'Emmett et Jasper mêlés aux protestations de Rose et Alice, m'enfermant dans un espace que je devais faire mien. Mais tout était si… Changé. Fini, le petit lit rehaussé sur les côtés pour ne pas que je tombe durant mon sommeil, fini la petite commode. Seul restait là, toujours dans le même coin le rocking-chair, je m'y assis et commençai à me bercer._

_Soudain, mon regard accrocha la montagne de sacs posée devant mon nouveau dressing… Je repensai alors à ma journée entre fille, mon calvaire, ma soif… Son odeur me revint, frappant ma gorge. Au fond de moi, j'espérai ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à cette sensation._

_Je continuai à me bercer, attendant que mes yeux me donnent le signal qu'il était temps de rejoindre mon lit. Ce qui finalement ne tarda pas. _

_Je me changeai, optant pour un survêtement ayant appartenu à ma mère, la présence de mes parents me manquait._

_Je me glissai sous la couette, non pas qu'elle était nécessaire, mais elle donnait une impression de sécurité, comme si je me trouvais dans un cocon. Je me mis sur le ventre et ma main passa sous mon oreiller, frôlant quelque chose. Je reconnu la sensation, il s'agissait d'une feuille pliée en quatre. Me relevant, je l'ouvris et la lus._

_«Ma Nessie,_

_Je sais que ce soir je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie… Et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je te promets que cela n'est que passager, j'ai juste besoin de temps._

_Tu sais que tu es tout pour moi et je ne veux pas que ce soit une pression pour toi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, je partirai._

_Tu as toute mon amitié et plus si c'est ce que tu désires._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Jake»_

_J'étais sous le choc… Tout d'abord, quand et comment était-il monté dans ma chambre pour y glisser ce mot? Avant que je revienne de ma séance shopping? Ou… Non, il ne pouvait pas être passé par la fenêtre? Si? Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis que cette dernière était entrebâillée. J'inspirai fortement et me réinstallai, le mot toujours à la main. Trop fatiguée, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de moi._

_._

**********

.

_J'étais dans une pièce, tout était flou, mais je pouvais la reconnaître, elle était si… familière. Je sortis du lit, avec difficulté, une voix dans ma tête m'appelait._

_«_Viens à moi Nessie_»_

_Je voulais demander qui s'était, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir et de trouver cette voix._

_«_Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, Nessie, tu dois venir à moi_»_

_Cette voix, ni homme ni femme, non, je ne pouvais pas la définir. J'étais debout, tout me semblait si haut. Mes vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise, je les pris et les passai, laissant ma chemise de nuit tomber sur le sol._

_Puis, j'avançais…_

_«_Nessie, je suis là, viens à moi._»_

_La poignée de la porte… Le couloir… Une autre porte… Tout était toujours aussi haut… J'étais pieds nus, le sol était froid, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Je devais avancer, retrouver la personne à qui appartenait cette voix…_

_Tout était toujours plus grand… Pas à pas, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité, tirée par un fil imaginaire._

_Puis, le froid, des bruits, la peur… Je courrais, vite, j'étais poursuivie et je tombais, un cri déchirant le calme ambiant…_

.

**********

.

_Un cri, je me réveillai en sursaut. Désorientée, à bout de souffle et ruisselante de sueur…_

_- Nessie ça va? Une petite voix affolée me fit sursauter brusquement._

_Alice, venait d'entrer dans la chambre, vêtue d'une nuisette gris perle sur laquelle elle ferma une robe de chambre en soie assortie. Elle était affolée et moi-même, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait._

_- Nessie, que s'est-il passé?_

_- Je… Rien, je crois._

_- Mon ange, tu as crié, ce n'est pas rien._

_Elle s'était installée sur mon lit, me berçant dans ses bras réconfortants._

_- Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, bégayais-je._

_- Ce n'est rien. Je vais rester un moment avec toi._

_- Mais Jasper…_

_- Il n'est pas loin._

_Je sentis alors une vague de bien être me submerger. En effet, il n'était pas loin. Le calme revenu, mon sommeil refit son apparition. Alice continua à me bercer doucement, son odeur resta dans mon esprit. Le sommeil eu une nouvelle fois raison de moi._

_._

**********

.

_J'ouvris les yeux et fus éblouie par la lumière du jour. Alice n'était plus là, je ne l'avais pas sentie me quitter, ni me recouvrir de la couette et ma fenêtre qu'elle avait fermée n'avait pas réussi à me sortir de mon sommeil. Je pris quelques minutes et finis pas me lever, attirée pas le bruit et les odeurs de bacon provenant de la cuisine._

_Un bout de papier tomba au sol, le mot de Jacob… Avec cette nuit agitée, il m'était sorti de la tête, ça allait être une longue journée. Je fis un tour par la salle de bain et descendis pour le petit déjeuné._

_- Bonjour._

_- Hey Nessie! Ca va?_

_Alice me prit dans ses bras, alors que Jake se concentrait sur le bacon qu'il faisait griller. Cherchait-il à m'ignorer? Oui, c'était certainement le cas._

_- Bonjour Jake. Dis-je timidement en allant déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre place à table._

_- Bon… Bonjour Nessie. Dit-il, troublé, en continuant à se cacher de moi._

_Alice m'interrogea du regard, mais qu'aurais-je bien pu lui répondre, moi-même je ne savais pas grand-chose. Elle me regarda, puis Jake, jaugeant si cela valait la peine d'essayer d'en savoir plus ou pas. Et finalement, elle prit elle aussi place à table._

_La journée fut calme, Carlisle et Esmé partirent tôt dans la matinée et une seule petite chose était venue nous perturber : une vision d'Alice. Mais elle nous affirma qu'il n'y avait aucun danger._

_Il était très tard* quand le téléphone sonna. Alice avait répondu en un rien de temps, laissant l'appareil sonner qu'une seule fois._

_- Bella!_

_- Je… Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien à la maison… Nessie va bien?_

_Ma mère était hésitante et on pouvait sentir que quelque chose l'avait perturbé, mais Alice n'en fit pas cas._

_- Tout va bien! On vient de finir un film et Nessie va aller se coucher!_

_- Oh… Très bien, on part du cabinet de J., à demain!_

_- Parfait! A demain!_

_Alice avait un grand sourire, comme toujours, ou presque. Et ce soir là, j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance. C'est donc sereine que j'allai retrouver ma chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde et que l'on m'ait averti que ce serait Rose et Emmett qui passeraient la nuit chez moi._

_A mon grand étonnement, j'eus encore droit à un petit mot, juste un _"Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves",_ j'étais heureuse de trouver ce bout de papier, car Jake n'avait pas brillé par sa présence durant la journée… Je me demandais avec espoir si j'allais en avoir chaque soir… Je le déposai dans une petite boite, y joignant le premier et plaçant ensuite le tout sur ma table de nuit. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je me mis au lit et ne tardai pas à rejoindre mes songes…_

.

**********

.

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais, mais une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais dans la pièce, tout était de nouveau flou, mais c'était bien la même que la nuit dernière, toujours si familière. La voix dans ma tête m'appelait de nouveau et comme la veille, je sortis du lit._

_«_Viens à moi Nessie_»_

_Toujours aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je voulais crier : __"__qui êtes-vous?!__"__. Je devais obéir et trouver cette voix._

_«_Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, Nessie, tu dois venir à moi_»_

_Cette voix, était toujours indéfinissable, bien que plus familière. J'étais debout, tout me semblait si haut. Mes vêtements posés sur une chaise, je les pris, laissant ma chemise de nuit tomber sur le sol au bas de la chaise qui avait accueilli mes vêtements._

_Puis, j'avançais…_

_«_Nessie, je suis là, viens à moi_»_

_La poignée de la porte… Le couloir… Une autre porte… Tout est toujours aussi haut… J'étais pieds nus, le sol était froid, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Je devais avancer, retrouver la personne à qui appartenait cette voix…_

_Tout était toujours plus grand… Pas à pas, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité, tirée par un fil imaginaire._

_Puis, le froid, des bruits, la peur, m'enveloppèrent… Je courrais, vite, j'étais poursuivie, une longue chevelure, voilà tout ce que je pus voir juste avant de tomber, un cri déchirant le calme ambiant, mon cri…_

_Je me réveillais une fois de plus en sursaut et en nage. Ma respiration était saccadée, comme si j'avais réellement était en pleine course, la peur me retournait l'estomac. Bien que courir n'était pas une souffrance pour moi, bien au contraire, dans ce rêve, ça s'avérait être un calvaire._

_Rose rentra comme une furie dans la chambre, suivit d'Emmett. Comme Alice, elle s'installa à ma gauche, me rapprochant d'elle pour que je repose dans ses bras. Emmett s'allongea à ma droite, frottant mon dos de sa lourde main._

_- Tout va bien ma chérie, ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve._

_- Je… Suis désolée._

_- Chut._

_A cet instant, j'aurais voulu que Jasper soit là, car mon calme mit beaucoup plus de temps à revenir. Et une fois ma respiration régulée, une chose me frappa, maintenant j'étais persuadée que mon subconscient m'envoyait des messages, mes lesquels? A qui pouvait bien être la chevelure que j'avais aperçue? _

_._

_._

_* _Après recherches sur mon grand ami google, j'ai trouvé une carte des fuseaux horaires… Et si je l'ai bien comprise, il y aurait environ 3heures de décalage (Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée de la bévue…)

.

.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

**Alors ???? Je veux vos impressions !!!! Bon, la fin, ça va mieux ? Là, elle n'est pas horrible ! Mais ça me fend le cœur de perdre ma place de sadique !**

**Alors, un petit clic sur le rectangle vert et je serai la plus heureuse du monde !!! (Si si, c'est vrai!!!!)**

**Merci …**

**.**

**.**

**A bientôt pour la suite…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci à tout le monde !!**

**Pour les ajouts en alerte et favori…**

**Merci au revieweuses enregistrées…**

**Et pour les autres :**

**bébé23 : merci et euh, ben désolée si tu es à court de mots… Tes reviews sont toujours un bonheur à lire !**

**koda : merci, je suis ravie de t'avoir scotchée… LOL. J'espère que ce chapitre en fera tout autant…**

**candi : ma voisine adorée !!!! Pas trop dur le camping ? Remarques, la piscine est les 3canons qu'il y a dedans rattrape bien… Bon, ton pass VIP a encore bien marché !!! Merci pour tout (oui, oui, les créas, les conversations, les délires…) Je t'adore !! PS : tu sais quoi ? ben j'adore tes reviews !!!!**

**lexou : merci pour ta review . Et oui, que te mystères… Mais bientôt des réponses à plein de questions !!!**

**Mélanie : merci… Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus… Beaucoup de théorie pour les rêves… Mais quelle est la bonne ?**

**TressmanixX' : un grand merci pour ta longue review ! Si tu adore ma fic, moi j'ai adoré ta review… Tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fil des chapitres… En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant !!**

**Cathou : merci… et aussi pour tes com' sur le fofo !!! Voilà la suite, tu vois j'ai fait vite tout de même !!! En plus c'est un long chapitre !**

**Marloux : waouh !!! Super longue review !!! J'adore !!! Merciiiiiii ! Ton analyse et tes questions sont supers ! Des réponses sont pour bientôt… Et oui, aujourd'hui jour de rentrée scolaire, deux de plus au lycée de Dartmouth !**

**Elodiii : merci… Comment tu me mets la pression !!! Lol. Trop fort les trois parenthèses ! Je savais pas ça possible… MDR . Moi aussi je lis beaucoup de fic (d'ailleurs va falloir que je fasse une liste pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts…) , donc je te comprends à 100% !**

**lili31 : merci, j'espère que tu as pu avancer un peu plus… J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que tu auras pensé du reste de ma fic…**

**princesse : comme d'habitude : merci !! Imagines-tu la bonne théorie? Mystère…**

**Lafan15 : merci ma tite Fan !!!! J'espère que tu as étais voir mon Lex sur le topic… **

**La dernière fois, j'ai voulu me faire vite en rentrant et je n'ai pas remercié les filles du fofo, je m'en excuse ! **

**Ma Manon : toujours aussi adorable !!!**

**Ma potine !!! Tu vois, j'ai pensais à toi !!! Bon, j'espère que tu va avoir le temps de lire malgré tes lectures autres (qui te mettent dans tous tes états ! MDR) Je t'adore !!!**

**Ma Let: merci, ma talentueuse Laetitia !!! Pressée de te lire !**

**Ma candi (ma voisine adorée!!!!!!): tu sais déjà tout… Je t'adore ++++++**

**Alice-Hell**** : tes com' me font toujours rire ! Alors surtout continue !!!**

**Cathou : heureusement que je t'ai pour me pousser à aller vite !!! Lol… Merci pour tes encouragements…**

**mayline**** : toujours fidèle lectrice… Merci.**

**Ma Elo : la suiiiiite est là !!!! Biz ma Elo !!**

**Lafan15 : ma tite fan, toujours trop bien tes com' !**

**Aulye****, ****bella-twilight-edward : merci de suivre ma fic et de l'apprécier…**

**Eva003 : je sais que tu l'attendais, donc le voilà enfin !!!**

**Sabivamp35**** : merci à toi et oui, je continue !!!! **

**Mention spéciale à Angeline !!! Ma tite ange, merci pour ce que tu fais pour mes chapitres, tu es plus que géniale !!! J'espère que le chapitre 21 ne t'a pas fait trop souffrir…**

**Voilà !!! Fini !!! Ouff, enfin !!! **

**De plus en plus de reviews !!! Ca me comble au plus au point !!!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer (sauf certains qui viennent de mon imagination débordante…)**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 21**

**(Point de vue de Nessie)**

_A mon réveil, Rose était toujours là, avec moi, dans mon lit. La lumière était feutrée, adoucie par les rideaux qui avaient été tirés. Par contre, Emmett n'était plus là mais je l'entendais parler, il était dans le salon avec Jasper et Alice. _

_- Te voilà réveillée ma petite belle au bois dormant? Bien dormi? Me demanda Rosalie._

_- Bien. Dis-je encore ensommeillée._

_Rosalie était magnifique, un grand sourire parfait dessiné sur son visage tout aussi parfait. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour, mon rêve était loin, j'allais bien._

_Une fois que Rose fût partie, je me ruai à la salle bain pour me préparer, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais pressée d'aller déjeuner et ainsi retrouver Jake, pressée que la journée se passe et que mes parents reviennent de leur petit voyage d'affaires…_

_- Bonjour! Dis-je en d'un air enjoué en passant la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte du salon._

_- Salut Nessie!_

_Emmett vint à moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je crois que je lui avais fait très peur cette nuit là. Je me mis à rire, mon gros nounours de tonton était rarement démonstratif avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rosalie… J'entendais les autres pouffer derrière nous. Il retira ses bras et me donna une grosse claque dans le dos… (Ok, un Emmett n'est doux que quelques secondes…)_

_- Jake n'est pas encore là? Me risquai-je à demander._

_- Non, on ne l'a pas vu._

_- Ah ok. _

_J'étais un peu déçue, mais bon, il avait lui aussi des choses à faire pour satisfaire mon petit caprice… On allait faire notre rentrée dans deux jours et il fallait qu'il prépare un minimum de choses… Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner sur un plateau devant la télé en compagnie des mes oncles et tantes. _

_- Alors on fait quoi? Magasins? Chasse? Promenade? Essayages pour la rentrée?_

_J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce qui passait à la télévision, que je sursautai en entendant mon petit lutin monté sur pile électrique de tante. Tournant la tête vers elle, je vis ses yeux pétiller. La __"__Alice__"__ n'était décidément jamais fatiguée!_

_- Euh… Je ne sais pas._

_Pourquoi me demandait-elle à moi? Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule dans cette pièce! Je n'avais pas envie de prendre une décision qui ennuierait les autres. Alors, pour changer, je me tournai vers Emmett et Jasper. Ce dernier me fit un sourire (qui soit dit en passant aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle personne de sexe féminin et même surement quelques personnes de sexe masculin…)_

_- Jasper? Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Demandais-je d'un air ravi…_

_Les garçons étaient aux anges, pour une fois __"__on__"__, enfin __"__je__"__ leur donnais le pouvoir… Emmett avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il attrapa Jasper par le bras, l'entrainant dehors, loin des oreilles de cette maison, mais pas suffisamment loin pour que moi je ne puisse pas les espionner…_

«On a le pouvoir, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Alice qui décide! Et si Jasper n'est pas d'accord, je le bâillonnerai!»

_Emmett était réellement heureux, pour une fois qu'Alice ne pouvait pas imposer ses choix. Ses pensées me faisaient rire, s'il proposait toutes ses idées, il était certain que la journée ne suffirait pas..._

_Je pouffais toute seule, m'attirant des regards suspicieux d'Alice et Rosalie. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour réprimer mon rire. Mais les pensées d'Emmett étaient vraiment trop drôles._

_- Nessie? L'inquisition commençait. Je sais que tu entends les pensées d'un des deux!_

_- Non! Répondis-je, innocente._

_Oui, je n'étais pas très crédible, mais je n'aimais pas particulièrement jouer les balances! Mon don était super, mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte qu'il allait aussi me poser des problèmes…_

_- Nessie?_

_- Je ne dirais rien! Ou peut être si! On ne fera rien de ce que tu avais prévu!!!_

_- Ca, vu que tu as donné carte blanche à Emmett!_

_- Hey! Je te rappelle que Jasper aussi va avoir son mot à dire! Protesta Rosalie._

_Je rigolais toute seule, regardant Alice et Rose se chamailler pour défendre chacune leur homme…_

_Elles finirent par se calmer avec l'arrivée de ces derniers qui arboraient un sourire triomphal. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé comme programme, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'obnubilée par Alice et Rose, je n'avais pu me concentrer sur autre chose._

_- On a notre programme! Dit un Emmett tout fier en regardant Jasper du coin de l'œil en guise d'appui._

_- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? S'impatienta Alice._

_- Alors… Ce sera concours de jeux vidéo, chasse, match des Dodgers* et on vous laisse la soirée!_

_Oh, oh… Ils avaient décidé de laisser le champ libre à Alice et Rose pour la soirée? Cela n'augurait rien qui vaille. Mais si moi je devais afficher une mine déconfite, Alice elle était rayonnante…_

_- Ok, marché conclu! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Nessie, ce soir c'est essayage pour ton premier jour de cours! J'ai quelques petites choses parfaites pour toi!!! _

_Alice exultait, faisant des petits bonds et tapant des mains. Quand elle était dans cet état-là, il ne servait à rien de contester quoi que ce soit, je me résignai donc et allai m'installer sur le canapé alors qu'Emmett installait déjà tout le nécessaire à un concours de jeux vidéo digne de ce nom._

_**********_

_La matinée était très vite passée, Rose avait refusé de jouer aux jeux vidéo, préférant rester sur un fauteuil et nous regarder. Finalement, nous avions fait deux équipes, Jasper/Alice et Emmett/moi. Alice, avant même de savoir quelles seraient les équipes, faisait la tête, me concentrant sur elle, je sus rapidement pourquoi… Et effectivement trois heures plus tard, sa vision s'était réalisée et notre équipe avait écrasé celle qu'elle formait avec Jasper._

_Emmett était alors devenu infernal, criant à tue-tête sa victoire. _

_- TU as gagné? Dis-je, haussant les sourcils…_

_Il me regarda alors et dût comprendre le reproche que mes yeux lui lançaient avec force, car il rectifia tout de suite._

_- Désolé, ON a gagné! Se résigna-t-il._

_C'était déjà ça… Bien qu'un rapide détour par ses pensées m'apprit qu'il s'attribuait l'entier mérite de notre victoire, jugeant que j'avais à peine "dégommé" la moitié des méchants que lui avait eu et que je l'avais ralenti plus qu'autre chose lors des défis proposés sur un autre jeu. Emmett, une totale mauvaise fois? Non! Pourquoi penser une chose pareille?!_

_Finalement, il se calma lorsque Jasper proposa de passer à la phase deux de leur planning, une des phases qui ne m'enchantaient pas plus que ça, la chasse. Mais j'avais donné carte blanche à mes oncles, il ne fallait pas que je râle…_

_Nous nous étions quittés une dizaine de minutes, le temps de passer une tenue plus appropriée à une partie de chasse dans les bois._

_J'étais encore devant mon dressing, à me demander si j'allais trouver une tenue non salissante, quand le son d'un cœur qui bat me parvint du salon… Je le reconnus de suite, plus rapide et fort que celui d'un humain, c'était Jake, il était enfin de retour. Je pris alors le premier jean (en priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'un de ceux qui valaient l'équivalent d'un an de salaire en Inde…), et le premier pull qui me passaient sous la main. M'habillant en quelques secondes, je descendis les escaliers en courant, ralentissant mon allure arrivée à proximité du salon. C'était bien lui, il était là, assis sur le canapé, un sandwich à la main. Il regardait la télé, une émission sur les voitures à en juger par les bruits de moteurs qui me parvenaient. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis une nuit et une matinée pour être exacte, mais il m'avait manqué, peut être plus que de raison... Plus que ce qu'il ne devrait l'être d'un ami… Je me décidai à avancer jusqu'à lui._

_- Ah te voilà! Lançai-je faussement indignée. Salut Jake! J'avais fait en sorte que ma voix soit la plus joyeuse possible._

_Il devait vraiment être absorbé par son émission, car il sursauta en entendant ma voix._

_- Ah… Euh… Salut Nessie!_

_Bon, une chose était certaine, il allait certainement être aussi distant qu'il l'avait été la veille… Mais je n'allais certainement pas m'arrêter à ça, marchant vers le canapé, je m'y affalai au sens propre du terme. Je le sentis se raidir, mais là non plus, je ne stoppai pas mon entreprise, je voulais retrouver mon ami et rien ne saurait m'arrêter. Je tentais en vain de lire ses pensées, mais ces dernières m'échappaient inexplicablement. Il ne me restait plus que la parole._

_- Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta matinée? Tu avais des trucs à faire pour ton inscription au lycée? Lui demandai-je voulant paraître détachée._

_- Entre autre._

_Il m'avait répondu d'un ton neutre, mais il n'avait toujours pas tourné son regard vers moi, le fixant sur l'écran en face de nous._

_- Emmett et Jasper ont décidé du programme de la journée, donc ce matin, on a fait une petite compétition de jeux vidéo. Et Heureusement j'étais avec Emmett!..._

_Il n'eût aucune réaction, à peine un hochement de tête. Cela annonçait un monologue pour moi._

_- … Tu l'aurais vu, fier comme un paon, criant haut et fort qu'"il" avait gagné. Enfin, du Emmett quoi! D'après ses pensées, je l'ai même ralenti dans la course à la victoire! _

_J'avais utilisé un ton théâtral espérant une réaction même minime de sa part et cela porta ses fruits, puisque un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.. _

_- J'ai dû hausser la voix pour avoir droit moi aussi à mon moment de gloire…_

_- Où sont passés les autres? Me demanda-t-il toujours sans se tourner vers moi._

_- J'allais y venir! Ils sont partis se changer, l'étape suivante de la journée Emmett/Jasper est....... la chasse!_

_- Pas mal comme programme._

_- Ouais, je ne dirais pas ça. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ont organisé ça pour que j'ai une petite dose de sang avant d'attaquer les cours._

_- Ils ont raison._

_- Pfff, tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Au fait, tu viens avec nous bien sur!_

_- Nessie je ne…_

_- Chut! Le coupais-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas le choix!_

_Il daigna enfin me regarder, et malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour moi…), j'accrochai son regard. Il dût alors comprendre qu'il n'avait réellement pas le choix._

_- Ok, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes de toute façon._

_Un grand pas était fait dans la mission "retrouver mon ami" et j'en étais heureuse._

_Les autres arrivèrent rapidement et l'ordre de départ fut donné dans la foulée. Jake passa par chez lui et en ressortit sous la forme du loup brun roux gigantesque que j'aimais tant. _

_En loup, il semblait plus proche de moi, n'hésitant pas à me provoquer afin de tourner en jeu le mauvais moment qu'était la chasse pour moi. J'étais heureuse, pour quelques heures, Jacob était redevenu mon Jake…_

_A ma grande surprise, j'avais apprécié notre partie de chasse. Alice m'avait forcée à attraper et vider un cerf, pour mon bien, même la bonne humeur ambiante m'avait suffisamment détendue pour apprécier un minimum le repas. _

_Quand il fut l'heure du match, Emmett rappela les troupes et c'est en faisant une course avec Jake (comme le faisait la petite Nessie) que je rentrai à la maison. Sans attendre, je me ruai à la salle de bain, il fallait que j'efface toutes traces de mon repas…_

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je m'installais dans un des fauteuils, laissant le canapé à Emmett et Rose. Je fus agréablement surprise quand Jake vint s'installer sur le sol, s'appuyant contre mon fauteuil. Ma main était à quelques centimètres du sommet de sa tête, j'eûs alors une subite envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux… Mais qu'avais-je? Heureusement, cette envie ne se transforma pas en actes… Et le match qui venait de commencer me donna une bonne raison, de concentrer mon attention sur l'écran…_

_Les quatre heures* qui suivirent furent pleines d'enseignements, Emmett commentateur de baseball valait le détour, mais cet après-midi là, il s'était surpassé. Rose avait même fini par couper le son de la télé, permettant à son homme de devenir le commentateur exclusif de la famille. Ses commentaires étaient pertinents tout en étant drôles à en mourir de rire, par moment, on avait même l'impression d'avoir parmi nous un commentateur de match de catch… (Note de l'auteure: je suis toujours morte de rire devant ma télé quand il m'arrive de tomber sur un match de catch…)_

_Emmett mis un certain temps à redescendre sur terre après la victoire de son équipe favorite. Il en était même arrivé à fatiguer Rose qui avait fini par quitter la pièce. Tout était si extrême avec lui. Malheureusement pour moi, Emmett calmé était également synonyme de passage à la dernière partie des propositions de mes chers oncles… Alice était déjà toute excitée avant même que Jasper ou Emmett ne donne le feu vert pour LE calvaire de ma journée… Comment avais-je pu aimer ça lorsque j'étais la petite Nessie? Je crois qu'en optant pour le magasin de lingerie comme toute première expérience shopping, ça n'avait fait que me dégouter des longues séances d'essayage… Alice regardait avec insistance Jasper qui regardait Emmett, ce dernier avait visiblement décidé de faire un peu mariner sa petite sœur et ses pensées me le confirmèrent…_

_- Bon, c'est bon, tu peux faire ce que tu veux!!! Avait lâché Emmett exaspéré de voir Jasper fixé sur lui ou peut être était-ce la vague d'émotion qu'il lui avait envoyée…_

_- Nessie, dans ta chambre, tout de suite!! M'ordonna Alice en jubilant._

_Emmett était faible! Pourquoi avait-il cédé aussi rapidement! Ah oui, c'était à Alice qu'il avait à faire…_

**********

_C'est comme ça qu'au bout d'une dizaine d'essayages et d'un nombre presque identique de crises de nerfs, j'avais enfin LA tenue idéale… Ou tout du moins celle qui me plaisait le plus… Il s'agissait d'un petit tailleur tout simple, une jupe courte mais non provocante noire, un débardeur blanc et une veste cintrée noire, pour parfaire mon look. Cette tenue me vieillissait un peu, mais je l'aimais!_

_Je m'admirais dans le miroir à pied de ma chambre, sous les yeux pétillants d'Alice et Rosalie, quand le son des gravillons écrasés sous une roue nous annoncèrent l'arrivée de mes parents. Sortant instantanément de ma contemplation, je me précipitais vers les escaliers pour accueillir mes parents._

_Sans un mot, je sautai au cou de ma mère. La sentir près de moi était tellement bon. Puis se fut au tour de mon père qui m'envoya par ses pensées tout le bonheur qu'il avait à me retrouver. Une fois que je les eus lâchés, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le salon. Soudainement, je les sentis se tendre… _

«Il faut que nous le fassions tout de suite.»

_Mon père ne m'avait pas bloqué totalement ses pensées, mais que devaient-ils faire qui était si urgent? Je savais qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir les papiers… Je tentai tant bien que mal d'en savoir un peu plus._

_- Nessie, Aro te veut parmi les siens!_

_Quoi? Ma mère venait de lâcher ça telle une bombe, affichant un air torturé… Elle ne pouvait pas me dire ça! Pas comme ça! Mes souvenirs sur la famille Volturi n'étaient pas des meilleurs…_

_- Mais…_

_- Nessie, Jane est venue nous trouver chez Jenks, ils savent pour ta croissance et maintenant que tu es adulte, il te propose de les rejoindre. Mon père était calme et serein._

_- Jamais! Avais-je crié avec conviction._

_En quelques secondes, Jake s'était retrouvé à côté de moi. Un peu sur la défensive._

_- Ca n'est qu'une proposition Nessie, et même si nous connaissions la réponse, nous nous devions de te la proposer._

_- Je n'irais pas!_

_- Très bien, le sujet est clos il me semble. Nessie, que fais-tu vêtue de la sorte?_

_Oups, j'avais oublié ce petit détail… _

_- Ca me va bien, tu ne trouve pas?_

_A voir l'air septique de mon père et de Jacob, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce fait…_

_- Et tu comptes sortir ce soir? Me demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils._

_- Non, pourquoi? C'est pour mon premier jour de cours!_

_Grosse bêtise que je venais de faire… Les deux hommes me regardaient comme si j'étais folle, ma mère n'était pas loin de la même expression, contrastant avec la grande fierté d'Alice._

_La suite de la soirée fut malheureusement basée sur un jeu appelé __"__dissuadons Nessie de porter ce tailleur pour son premier jour__"__, c'est fou le nombre d'arguments que les gens peuvent trouver lorsqu'ils veulent vraiment quelque chose!_

_Ils avaient finalement arrêté de plaider pour une tenue plus __"__soft__"__ lorsque l'heure d'aller me coucher arriva. Mais je savais que je n'en avais pas fini avec ça... _

_Arrivée dans ma chambre, inconsciemment, je me précipitai vers mon lit, espérant y trouver un autre petit mot de Jacob… Mon cœur se serra lorsque je soulevais l'oreiller. Il était là, le petit bout de papier, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me serais sentie très triste s'il n'avait pas était là. Je le dépliai instantanément._

«Ton choix de vêtement… S'il te plait, réfléchis-y.» _Je levai les yeux au plafond._ «Bonne nuit ma Nessie. Jake»

_"__Bonne nuit ma Nessie__"__, voilà les mots que j'avais retenu… J'étais SA Nessie… Bien sur que je l'étais, ce depuis ma naissance et même peut-être avant. J'étais bien, mais à peine endormie, il revint à moi…_

_Une nouvelle fois, j'étais dans la pièce, la même pièce que les deux nuits précédentes, toujours aussi floue, toujours si familière. La voix dans ma tête m'appelait de nouveau et encore une fois, je sortis du lit._

_«_Viens à moi Nessie_»_

_Toujours aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je voulais crier, je voulais savoir qui m'appelait. Mais les seules choses que je pouvais faire étaient d'obéir et de trouver cette voix._

_«_Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, Nessie, tu dois venir à moi_»_

_Cette voix, toujours un mystère, une voix douce. J'étais debout, tout me semblait si haut. Mes vêtements posés sur une chaise, je les pris, laissant ma chemise de nuit tomber sur le sol au bas de la chaise qui avait accueilli mes vêtements._

_Puis, j'avançais…_

_«_Nessie, je suis là, viens à moi_»_

_La poignée de la porte… Le couloir… Une autre porte… Tout est toujours aussi haut… Mes pieds nus foulèrent le sol froid, je n'avais aucune gêne. Je devais avancer, retrouver la personne à qui appartenait cette voix…_

_Tout était toujours plus grand… Pas à pas, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité. La voix était toujours là, me pressant un peu plus à chaque pas._

_Puis, le froid, des bruits, la peur, m'enveloppèrent… Je courrais, vite, j'étais poursuivie, une longue chevelure, voilà tout ce que je pus voir juste avant de tomber. Mon cri s'étouffa, je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais savoir… Le noir se fit, effrayant… Des bras? Oui, des bras me soulevaient, mais la panique s'empara de moi…_

_Paniquée, oui, c'est exactement ça, j'étais paniquée à mon réveil. Ce rêve trois fois de suite… Je n'avais pas crié, ou du moins je ne pensais pas avoir crié… Mais ce fut les battements de mon cœur qui me trahirent. Mon père fut là le premier, découvrant mon rêve que je ne pouvais sortir de mes pensées._

_- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, juste un cauchemar, tout ira bien. Dit-il avec inquiétude?_

_Comme les deux nuits précédentes, la fin de ma nuit se passa dans les bras protecteurs d'une personne chère à mon cœur…_

**********

_La journée qui suivit passa comme un éclair, le rendez-vous d'inscription au lycée fut parfait, nous ne croisâmes que quelques élèves, les rares chanceux à ne pas avoir cours à l'heure à laquelle nous y avions été. Ma mère me fit mal au cœur, cela lui coûtait beaucoup de devoir se faire passer pour ma sœur. Mon père quant à lui, trouvait très marrant d'en rajouter un peu en appelant ma mère "petite sœur"…_

_Puis ce fut les derniers préparatifs…_

_Jake s'était un peu détendu, mon père avait réussi à accepter certaines pensées laissant entendre que son comportement avait tout à voir avec le respect qu'il portait à mes parents, il ne voulait pas mal agir en l'absence de ceux-ci. Finalement, ça faisait monter sa côte dans la famille…_

_Contre toute attente, le rêve ne vint pas hanter ma nuit._

**********

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_- On devrait se lever, je pense que Jake ne va pas tarder à arriver, il a dit qu'il voulait mettre quelques petites choses au point avec Nessie. Me murmura Edward, alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé._

_- Quelles choses? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Je n'en sais rien. Dit-il d'un ton très peu convainquant._

_- Edward, je sais que tu l'as espionné!_

_- Bon, il veut la briefer et surtout voir comment elle compte se rendre au lycée… Dit-il en grimaçant._

_- Comment ça? J'ouvris les yeux en grand un peu sous le choc._

_- Et bien, Jake est quelque peu jaloux… Je crois que les vêtements proposés par Alice ne lui conviennent vraiment pas. Il a peur de la concurrence…_

_- Oui, je le comprends, en plus Nessie s'entend bien avec tout le monde._

_- Ca va faire partie des trucs que Jake a l'intention de restreindre au lycée._

_- Je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir des étincelles entre eux…_

_- Et le fait que ce soit ton meilleur ami, n'est pour rien là-dedans?_

_- Pauvre Jake, déjà que la situation n'est pas facile… _

_- Elle est parfaite pour moi! Ca oui! il était ravi!_

_- Tu es insupportable!_

_- Je sais! Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ravi de ce que notre fille faisait subir à Jacob._

_- Je repensais… te rends-tu compte, notre fille va aller au lycée?! C'est fou, ça fait un an et demi que moi j'ai fini le lycée!_

_- Et tu le termineras encore et encore! C'est la vie! Il pouffait de rire._

_- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi! Je suis donc la seule à avoir du mal à admettre que notre fille semble avoir notre âge?!_

_- Le principal, c'est que l'on sache nous qui elle est. La moitié de toi et la moitié de moi. Et surtout un bébé! Peut-être que le prochain, ça ira moins vite. Ajouta-t-il pensif._

_Le prochain… Il m'arrivait de l'imaginer, un tout petit bébé, je voyais un petit garçon, réplique miniature de son père, beau, intelligent. Moins effrayant que celui que je voyais dans mes rêves lorsque j'étais humaine. Fini le bébé assis sur ses proies humaines, les yeux rougis par le sang dont il venait de se gorger… Non, cet enfant, notre enfant, était beau comme son père, une petite tête brune avec les yeux bleus et des pommettes roses. _

_- A quoi penses-tu? Sa voix d'ange me sortit de mes songes._

_- Au bébé, à notre bébé… Je… je l'imaginais._

_- Et notre future bébé sera comment? Me demanda-t-il très intéressé._

_- Beau, comme son père. Dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou._

_- Hum, je préférerais qu'il soit beau comme sa mère. Attends, tu as dit beau, et si c'était une fille?_

_- J'ai le pressentiment que ce sera un garçon._

_- Je te rappelle que pour Nessie tu pensais aussi à un garçon!_

_- Oui, mais là, c'est différent._

_- Garçon ou fille, ce sera un enfant merveilleux._

_- La plus belle moitié de toi._

_- Et la plus parfaite de toi._

_- On descend? Je voudrais être là quand Jake va parler à Nessie, je pense qu'il va falloir contrôler ta fille!_

_- Hum, oui, mais après ça! _

_Soulevant mon menton, il m'embrassa._

_- On peut y aller maintenant? Lui dis-je alors qu'il commençait à faire la tête._

_- Papa, maman, Jake est là!_

_- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix maintenant! Allez monsieur Cullen, on a un loup à protéger!_

_- Pauvre petit loup, vu qu'elle a ton caractère, si elle fait comme toi, ce n'est pas sa main qui sera blessée, mais sa figure…_

_- Oui, elle a un avantage par rapport à moi quand j'étais humaine. _

_Nous les retrouvâmes dans la cuisine en plein petit déjeuner._

_- Salut les enfants! Nous salua Jacob._

_- Bonjour Jake. Alors, prêt pour la rentrée demain?_

_- Ne m'en parles pas, ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans un lycée, que je sais même plus comment c'est!_

_- Ben moi qui comptais sur toi pour me montrer le bon exemple! Je me demande à quoi ça sert d'être ton amie! Il lui tira la langue amusé._

_- Depuis le temps que je connais Jake, je ne l'ai jamais vu aimer les cours, donc désolée ma chérie, mais ça va plutôt être à toi de lui montrer le bon exemple!_

_- Merci traitresse!_

_- De rien Jake._

_- Et toi Edward, tu te ranges de quel côté? Du sien je suppose!_

_- On va dire que je suis neutre. J'attends de voir comment va se passer la suite._

_Jake avait compris l'allusion, bien sûr, il savait qu'Edward l'avait espionné. Nessie, elle,se demandait ce qu'il se passait, je suis certaine qu'elle tentait de lire les pensées de son père, mais Edward avait appris à bloquer celles-ci, ce qui agaçait notre fille._

_- Papa! Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu te fermes comme ça!_

_- C'est sûr que ne pas pouvoir lire dans trois têtes ça doit être trop dur!_

_Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Jake, l'air interrogateur. Pauvre Jake, il n'avait aucune chance!_

_- Oui Nessie? _

_Oula, faire celui qui ne sait pas, mauvais point pour lui._

_- Monsieur Jacob Black, qu'avez-vous dans la tête?!_

_Coup de grâce, il était perdu._

_- Euh, en fait, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose… Dit-il tout gêné._

_- Et de quoi donc? _

_- C'est… c'est à propos du lycée…_

_- Le lycée?_

_- Oui, tu comptes t'habiller comment?_

_- Ce n'est que ça! Tu veux peut-être être assorti à moi!_

_- Euh… Non, pas vraiment! Jake affichait un air effrayé vraiment très drôle.._

_- Je vais surement mettre la dernière tenue qu'Alice m'a offerte, tu sais le petit tailleur..._

_- Quoi? Tu rigoles là?!_

_- Non, pas du tout, je ne rigolais pas non plus hier!_

_Et voilà! Jake était dans de sales draps… Nessie avait froncé les sourcils, se montrant effrayante. Après quelques secondes, Jake reprit contenance._

_- Mais, ce n'est pas une tenue appropriée pour aller au lycée!_

_- Comment ça, moi et Alice on la trouve parfaite! Papa, maman, vous en pensez quoi?_

_On devait s'y attendre, cela aurait tenu du miracle si Nessie ne nous avait pas pris à partie…_

_- On n'en pense rien, on reste en dehors de ça! Je me tournai vers Edward, qui acquiesça. _

_- Je ne t'emmènerais pas au lycée dans cette tenue!_

_- Et bien j'irais toute seule!_

_- N'y penses même pas!_

_- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur?_

_- Je n'en avais pas l'intention!_

_- Alors, ce sera dans cette tenue avec ou sans toi!_

_- Nessie, ils vont tous te regarder! Il semblait presque la supplier._

_- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Jacob!_

_- Ils vont tous être comme des mouches autour de toi! Ah non, il la suppliait …_

_- Tu quoi? _

_- Non rien! Pourquoi cette tenue?_

_- Mais parce que j'en ai envie. Je suis belle pour toi, pour moi, ce que pensent les autres, je m'en moque!_

_- Nessie…_

_- Tu ne me perdras pas, si tu veux, je te suivrais partout, je n'adresserais la parole à personne!_

_- Non, après tout, fais ce que tu veux! _

_Puis, comme pour se faire pardonner, il prit Nessie dans ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Nessie était un peu décontenancée par cette marque d'affection si soudaine, mais l'accepta volontiers._

_- Euh, je suis le père de cette jeune fille Jake et je suis juste derrière toi, alors tiens toi bien! _

_- Très bien monsieur Cullen! Il salua Edward après s'être écarté de Nessie._

_Tout le monde se mit à rigoler, la crise annoncée n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais il ne fallait pas se réjouir, la journée était loin d'être terminée… _

_**********_

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_J'avais passé ma matinée à parler avec Jake et mes parents de cette rentrée, c'était la première fois que j'allais me retrouver au milieu de tant d'humains et surtout autant de temps. Ils avaient tous été très rassurants. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'en allant m'habiller ce matin là, je n'eus même pas le stress pour lequel je m'étais préparée._

_- Nessie, dépêches toi! Tu ne vas pas vous mettre en retard dés le premier jour!_

_Ma mère venait de me sortir de mes pensées, regardant l'heure, je pressai le pas. Nous avions cours que l'après midi et c'était déjà pas mal…_

_- J'arrive maman._

_Me regardant dans le miroir, je fus contente de ce que j'avais fait, ce tailleur était une merveille! Une fois les dernières vérifications faites, je me rendais dans le salon où Jake qui venait d'arriver, m'attendait._

_- Salut Jake! Il écarquilla les yeux, ce qui m'enchanta._

_- Bonjour Nessie. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue…_

_Que venait-il de faire? Une chose était certaine, depuis que mes parents étaient revenus, il était vraiment plus détendu._

_- On y va? Lui demandai-je perplexe._

_- Tout de suite._

_Jake sortit pendant que je me rendais dans le bureau où se trouvaient mes parents, pour les embrasser et leur souhaiter un bon après-midi avant de partir pour ma première demie-journée de cours. _

_- Bon courage ma chérie. Je pouvais sentir une pointe d'angoisse dans les intonations de ma mère._

_- A ce soir et surveilles bien Jake! Mon père était décidément plus détendu._

_Durant tout le trajet, je demandai à Jake de me raconter des trucs sur le lycée, c'était l'inconnu pour moi, même si je savais que malgré mon jeune âge, j'allais être une brillante élève._

_- Les professeurs, comment sont-ils?_

_- Ceux que j'avais, franchement insupportables._

_- Et les jeunes de notre âge? Enfin, du tien…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais toujours un peu gênée par le fait que j'avais beaucoup moins vécu qu'eux… _

_- Ils sont… torturés par leurs hormones! Totalement immatures aussi._

_- Parce que toi tu es mature peut-être?!_

_- Hum… comparé à eux, OUI!_

_Mes questions étaient toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais j'avais besoin de savoir un maximum de choses. Et Jake se faisait un plaisir de me répondre._

_- On arrive, tu es prête? Il plongea son regard dans le mien._

_- Tant que tu es là avec moi._

_- Je le serai._

_**(Point de vue de Jake)**_

_Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Je savais que j'allais toujours être là pour Nessie, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je savais pertinemment que même si son désir était de ne plus me voir, je resterais tout proche d'elle, dans l'ombre._

_- C'est parti! La prenant par la main, je l'entrainais à la découverte de notre lycée. _

_J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'elle fasse comme Bella, qu'elle ne refuse pas ma main, et heureusement, elle la garda. _

_- Ca me parait immense! Ces deux yeux étaient grands ouverts sur ce qui nous entourait._

_Je serrai un peu plus sa main, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle devait sentir que j'étais là pour elle, je devais lui faire savoir. Je me doutais que même si elle savait se contrôler à merveille, sentir tout ce sang humain ne pouvait être que très dur._

_- Ca va aller, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dis et on s'éloigne d'ici! Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille._

_Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Même si ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, pour moi ce baiser était un don du ciel._

_Plus on avançait vers la grande entrée, plus les gens nous regardaient. Forcement, une beauté en petit tailleur qui la rendait à tomber et un indien taillé comme un footballeur américain professionnel, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Les filles que nous croisions regardaient Nessie avec dédain et moi-même avec envie. Parfois, j'enviais le don d'Edward et de Nessie. Là, j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce que ces filles pouvaient bien dire de l'ange qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Les garçons eux, me dévisageaient, il me voyait déjà comme un rival et regardaient Nessie avec un air appréciateur difficile à supporter._

_- Je crois qu'on fait sensation! Fis-je à Nessie._

_- Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'ils peuvent penser! Promis, ce soir je te fais un compte rendu!_

_- J'y compte bien!_

_Sans plus nous attarder, nous nous rendions vers notre premier cours. Nous avions notre emploi du temps depuis quelques jours et avions eu le temps d'apprendre le plan du lycée. Arrivés enfin à notre salle, tout le monde se connaissait déjà, ils devaient même se connaître depuis de nombreuses années, alors forcement arriver l'année du bac, nous étions des intrus. Les places étant déjà attribuées, nous étions un peu perdus. Mais heureusement, une élève plus sociable que les autres, nous montra deux places l'une à côté de l'autre. Après l'avoir remerciée, nous nous installâmes._

_Nos places étaient parfaites, elles se trouvaient du côté des fenêtres, au milieu de la salle. _

_- Ca va? Demandai-je inquiet._

_- Très bien, je ne ressens presque rien! Un bref regard me suffit pour voir qu'elle ne me cachait rien._

_Nous patientâmes quelques minutes avant que le professeur de biologie n'arrive._

_- Tu sais que c'est dans un cours de biologie que mes parents se sont rencontrés pour la première fois?_

_- Non, mais chut Ness, on ne va tout de même pas se faire remarquer la première heure de cours._

_Les deux heures furent ennuyeuses, la biologie était toujours aussi passionnante! Enfin, pour moi, en tout cas._

_- Alors, la biolo?_

_- Ben pas mal. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté tout le cours, certains de nos camarades sont vraiment plus passionnants!_

_Je me renfrognai, ma jalousie allait être mise à rude épreuve, ça m'apprendra de mettre imprégné d'une demie-humaine si belle._

_- Ouais, ben tu devrais plus t'intéresser aux cours!_

_- Démon jalousie, sors de mon loup préféré. Chuchota-t-elle afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre à part moi. Prochain cours, littérature! Avec l'éducation de ma mère et mon père, je ne risque pas d'être dépassée par ce que je vais entendre, je suis tombée dedans depuis bébé!_

_- Ca, c'est certain, je n'ai jamais vu autant de livre que chez vous!_

_Là encore, il y avait deux places libres, mais côté mur. Le professeur était déjà là, et à peine rentré, je sus qu'il était différent, cette odeur désagréable à laquelle je m'étais habitué me submergea. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Il parut également nous avoir repérés. Puis, levant la tête, ce fut le choc… Non, il lui ressemblait tellement! Un grimace se dessina sur son visage, ne durant que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne un air serein._

_- Jake, tu sens la même chose que moi? C'est…_

_Nessie n'avait pas encore posé ses yeux sur notre professeur, mais voyant mon expression, elle ne tarda pas à le faire._

_- Oh mon dieu! C'est…_

_Tout comme moi, elle était sans voix._

_- Oui, répondis-je avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase._

_J'étais tendu, fixant le professeur, monsieur Davis, dans chacun de ses mouvements. Comment cela pouvait être possible? On s'installa rapidement, et le cours, sous tension pour nous, fut long. J'étais pressé et en même temps, j'appréhendais la fin des deux heures de littérature…_

_Le cours était terminé, nous rangions nos affaires, je voulais fuir ce possible danger…_

_- S'il vous plait, monsieur Black et mademoiselle Cullen, auriez-vous deux minutes à m'accorder?_

_La voix était devenue familière. Nos camarades parurent surpris de cet événement, je devinais ce que devait être un professeur distant : il devait rester maitre de lui devant tous ces humains. Ne pouvant refuser, nous patientâmes le temps que la salle se vide. Quand il ne resta que nous trois, monsieur Davis ferma la porte…_

_**********_

* Equipe de baseball de Los Angeles.

* Merci google!! Alors, il n'y a pas de durée fixe, mais apparemment les match pro durent en moyenne trois heures… Mais il y en a de plus long… Moi j'ai mis quatre, j'ai trouvé ça pas trop mal…

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Voilà !!! Long chapitre !!!**

**Alors ? Oui, je sais je suis retombée dans mes travers… D'ailleurs, je vous vois !!! Mais vous ne m'attraperez pas !!! Non, je coure super vite !!! Je suis déjà loin !!!**

**Qui est ce Mr. Dvis… ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !!!**

**Ah oui, pour le rêve de Nessie… Toujours les même théories ?**

**Merci pour tout…**

**Chapitre suivant bientôt…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjours à tous.**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste une annonce…**

**Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine.**

**Je viens de perdre ma petite mamie adorée et c'est très dur pour moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à écrire, ou du moins, je ne suis vraiment pas productive…**

**Je tenais à vous prévenir et je suis certaine que vous me comprenez, je vous en remercie.**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre… Je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier mes tites campeuses et toutes les louloutes du forum qui n'ont soutenu depuis quelques jours… Je suis très touchée et je vous adore !**

**Merci de l'attention que vous portez à ma fic et à bientôt pour le chapitre 22…**

**Bella8783**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Et oui, me revoilà enfin !!! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre…**

**Merci en tout cas pour tous les petits messages auxquels j'ai eu droit, ça m'a beaucoup touché.**

**Bon, revenons à moins triste, le chapitre 21 et vos reviews !!!**

**Une nouvelle fois merci au revieweuses et revieweurs enregistrés…**

**Pour les autres :**

**Ma candi : ma voisine adorée, heureusement que tu as été là avec moi… Tu sais que je t'adore et je suis plus qu'heureuse que le Fofo nous ait permis de faire connaissance.**

**Ma cathou : merci… je crois que ce chapitre sera un peu moins long… Mais il contient une réponse aux nombreuses questions que je laisse en suspend… Ma cathou, oui, un bébé, la prophétie, l'aurais-tu oublié ?**

**Koda : merci !! Quoi ? J'ai encore coupé où il ne faut pas ? Pffff vilaine auteure !!!**

**Potine : bon, tu ne viens plus sur le fofo, mais j'espère que tu va continuer ma fic… Merci pour ta review… Et au fait : je ne suis pas sadique !!!!!! Lol**

**Mélanie : une torture ? Ben où ça ? Moi j'ai rien vu !!! Lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre…**

**Lafan15 : ma tite fan !!! Comme d'hab, merci pour ta jolie review… Et voilà enfin la suite… Mr Davis plein d'info sur toi !!!! Hihi**

**Lexou : quoi moi une sadique récidiviste ? Même pas vrai ! MDR. Merci pour ta review… Et voici enfin la suite… Et merci pour la review, perdre ma mamie n'a pas été facile, ça m'a vraiment touché.**

**Princesse : encore et toujours merci !!! Ah lalala se Mr Davis, il fait parler de lui… Pour ce chapitre il est de retour et Jake, Nessie et toute la famille (ou presque) et merci pour ta review suite à mon annonce…**

**Bébé23 : merci pour ta review… Quesque je réserve… Ben si je le savais moi-même… MDR. PS : merci pour ton petit mot après mon annonce… Ca m'a beaucoup touché…**

**Lili31 : merci pour tes reviews… Super à chaque fois… Ravie que ma tite fic te plaise…**

**Lasanis : enfin j'arrive à ta review !!! Petite mention spéciale !!! Je l'ai adoré !!! Tu peux m'en faire des comme ça à chaque chapitre et je serais l'auteure la plus heureuse du monde ! Bon, je m'excuse de la torture que j'inflige à mes lecteurs… Tu m'en veux ? *yeux de chien battu* LOL. Waouh imprimer ma fic… Ben va en falloir des feuilles… je ne compte même plus moi… (trop long, pas suffisamment de doigts… MDR). Bon, j'espère que les messieurs en blanc ne t'ont pas trop mal traité… Par contre, les fouets sont-ils bien utiles ? Please, ça fait trop mal !!!!!! MDR**

**Marielle : bienvenue et un grand merci pour ta review que j'ai adoré et qui ma touché… J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres…**

**Marina : bienvenue à toi aussi et merci pour tes review que j'ai adoré !!! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre !!! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses…**

**Un grand merci à mes lectrices qui poste sur le fofo (eva003, Aulye, ****bella-twilight-edward, katy, elodiii, ma Manon, Alice-Hell, …)**

**Bon, un petit coucou à mes campeuses adorées car sans elles, tout aurait été encore plus dur… Je vous adore, vous et tout ce que vous faites pour moi !!!**

**Enfin MERCI à ma tite Ange qui malgré le stress du moment à poser ses yeux sur ce chapitre… Je t'adore ! **

**Chapitre 22 un petit peu plus court que le 21... Mais tout aussi bien à lire d'après mes cobayes... ;-)**

**Voilà, la petite famille de vampires appartient à S. Meyer…**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !!!**

.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**(Point de vue de Jacob)**_

_«J'étais tendu, fixant le prof, monsieur Davis, dans chacun de ses mouvements. J'appréhendais la fin du cours, et je n'avais pas tort. Le cours était terminé, nous rangions nos affaires quand une voix devenue familière nous demanda de rester un peu. Nos camarades parurent surpris de cet événement, je devinais que ce devait être un prof distant. Il devait rester maître de lui devant tous ces humains. Attendant que tous nos camarades aient quitté la pièce, il ferma la porte.»_

_Puis il se retourna, posant son regard sur nous. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de Nessie prêt à bondir sur lui en cas de geste déplacé. J'étais rapide et silencieux, la porte fermée, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour l'extérieur de voir mon attaque si par malheur elle avait lieue…_

_- Je crois que c'est une première pour moi! Deux non humains dans ma classe!_

_Il avait adopté un ton serein, mais je pouvais sentir son appréhension. Nessie était devant moi, elle attrapa l'ourlet de mon pull. Elle avait besoin de me sentir proche d'elle, j'aurais tant aimé que ma main remplace le bout de tissu, mais elle en avait décidé autrement._

_- Je crois que vous êtes mon premier professeur vampire. Annonçais-je, tendu._

_- Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose de différent en vous, mais je ne connais pas cette odeur si… forte. _

_Une grimace accompagna ses derniers mots, rien de plus normal, mon corps était fait pour le repousser, lui et ses congénères._

_- Je suis un loup. (Clair, net et précis, pas besoin de nous embarrasser avec du tact…)_

_- Un loup? Il sembla révulsé. Mais… Mais…_

_- Je ne suis pas un loup garou si c'est ce qui vous fait peur, je vis avec des vampires, alors on peut considérer que je les aime bien finalement. Ou tout du moins les vampires sociables… Cela dut le rassurer, car ses traits s'adoucirent un peu._

_- Je vois… Il réfléchit. Mais vous mademoiselle… Je reconnais l'odeur des vampires, mais votre…_

_- Cœur?_

_Il déglutit en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Allait-elle tout lui révéler? A la vue de sa concentration, Nessie était très certainement plongée dans les pensées de notre professeur, cherchant la moindre esquisse de danger. Je commençais un peu à trembler, mais avec Nessie à proximité, il était hors de question de perdre pied._

_- Je suis mi-humaine, mi-vampire. _

_Elle avait dit cela avec assurance, allant seulement à l'essentiel. Cela était le signe pour moi qu'elle n'avait décelé aucun danger chez notre interlocuteur. Ce dernier paru choqué, puis curieux._

_- Humaine? Mais… _

_Cela faisait beaucoup de "mais" dans une même conversation… Il n'osait pas aller plus loin dans ses interrogations, alors, Nessie poursuivit d'elle-même._

_- Oui… ma mère m'a eu alors qu'elle était humaine, elle a été transformée à ma naissance et mon père est un vampire._

_Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, j'avais déjà vu cette réaction, elle était normale, après tout, comment remettre en cause de centaines d'années de croyance… Un vampire n'était pas censé savoir se retenir au point d'aller aussi loin avec un humain. Et pourtant, Nessie était là, devant lui, preuve que le miracle avait eu lieu._

_- Comment une telle chose est-elle possible? Je veux dire que… j'avais bien entendu des mythes et des légendes, ma bibliothèque en est pleine, mais jamais je ne me serais douté que cela pouvait rejoindre la réalité!_

_- Et bien, je suis ce miracle! Elle arborait un grand sourire, si fière de ce qu'elle était._

_Malgré la tension ambiante, je me surpris à sourire, ça c'était ma Nessie… Monsieur Davis continuait à la fixer, encore sous le choc de l'annonce d'une réalité dure à admettre. Puis subitement, ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire resplendissant._

_- Fascinant! Je crois que j'ai hérité d'élèves d'exception en ce milieu d'année! Je dois partir là, mais promettez moi que nous pourrons reparler ensemble de tout cela! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré d'Etre comme moi et surtout, sachant se comporter en présence de tant d'humains! Je vous vois au prochain cours!_

_Il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, l'air ravi de sa rencontre. Je me rendis alors compte qu'hormis son visage, qui ne pouvait que nous faire réagir, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de détailler le reste du personnage. Il était de taille normale, sa veste noire laissait deviner une musculature moins importante que la mienne, mais enviable pour tout humain. Il portait une cravate noire et pour parfaire un look décalé, il arborait un chapeau blanc orné d'un ruban noir pour s'assortir au reste de sa tenue. _

_Une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible dans le couloir, Nessie et moi nous dévisageâmes totalement ahuris._

_- Un vampire! Soufflai-je._

_- Tu as vu ses yeux? C'est un vampire comme ma famille et Carlisle qui disait que notre cas était très rare! Et puis la ressemblance...!_

_- Il va falloir annoncer ça aux autres!_

_- Moi ça me fait peur… Tu as vu à quel point il LUI ressemble?_

_- Je… Oui. J'avoue que l'explication à cela me fait peur. Mais ça arrive que des gens ressemblent à d'autres…_

_Encore un peu étourdis par la nouvelle, nous nous rendîmes à notre cours suivant, la pause était presque terminée, il ne servait à rien de s'attarder. Les regards et les conversations de nos camarades, qui par curiosité étaient restés aux alentours de la salle de cours, nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à nos places. Cette heure de mathématiques allait être longue, trop longue… _

_Pas de nouvelles surprises et j'en étais rassuré. Nessie s'en sortait très bien, mais la fatigue était visible sur son visage. Moi par contre, j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme face aux garçons qui, à sa vue, écarquillaient les yeux et ouvraient la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… _

**********

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_Mes premiers pas au lycée avaient été plus que convaincants. J'avais fait le bon choix. _

_Jake se pressait vers la voiture, je ne pouvais pas lire en lui, mais je pouvais facilement mettre un nom à son attitude: jalousie. J'avais en effet pu remarquer certains des regards noirs qu'il avait lancés à nos camarades masculins un peu trop insistants envers moi… Il se détendit dès qu'il fut derrière le volant de sa voiture et moi assise à la place passager._

_- Ça s'est bien passé! J'exultais, contente d'avoir passé ce cap._

_- Mouais. Dit-il dans une moue sceptique._

_- Ben quoi? Je n'ai pas vidé de son sang un camarade, je suis plutôt bien les cours, nous allons avoir un nouvel ami dans la famille,…_

_J'allais poursuivre, mais je vis Jacob fermer les yeux et lever la tête vers le plafond tout en l'incrustant presque dans l'appui-tête._

_- Jake, ça ne va pas? Demandai-je inquiète._

_- Ils disent quoi? Sa question me surprit, il l'avait littéralement craché en grimaçant._

_- Quoi? Mais de quoi…_

_Oh, j'interrompis ma phrase, bien sur, il voulait savoir ce que lui n'avait pas pu entendre durant cette après-midi… _

_- Tu veux dire que pensent-ils?_

_- Oui, je veux savoir._

_Bien, je suppose que c'était à prévoir, avais-je été assez stupide pour lui dire que je le ferais? Me connaissant un petit peu, oui, j'avais certainement dû avoir cet élan de stupidité… Je devais faire vite, Jake avait posé son regard sur moi et ne semblait pas vouloir amorcer notre retour à la maison tant que mon récit n'avait pas commencé… _

_Mais quoi lui dire?_

_Tout?_

_Tout sur qui? _

_Moi?_

_Lui?_

_Les deux?_

_Devais-je faire attention à ce que j'allais lui révéler? Oui, ça j'en étais certaine… Mais en étais-je capable?_

_Réponse : rien n'en est moins sur._

_- Et bien, tu as pas mal de succès auprès des filles du lycée, elles ne tarissent pas d'éloges envers toi! Allant du simple "waouh, il est mignon ce petit nouveau" à "Ce mec là, c'est le plus sexy de la ville!". Un conseil, fais toi porter pâle le jour de la Saint Valentin et le lendemain, viens au lycée avec une semi-remorque!_

_- Nessie! _

_Exaspéré? Oui, c'était sans nul doute ce qu'il était…_

_- Tu veux savoir quoi de plus? Oh, oui, attends! Les mecs sont jaloux!! Mais en même temps heureux que tu arrives qu'en milieu d'année, ils sont persuadés que si tu avais passé les tests de sport il y en aurait eu que pour toi…_

_- Nessie, je m'en contrefous de ça! M'interrompit-il._

_Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même... Bien sur qu'il se moquait de savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui, mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire tout ce que j'avais pu entrevoir des pensées de nos camarades… _

_- Que pensent-ils de toi?_

_Je réfléchissais un petit moment, mais en voyant les veines palpiter sur sa tempe, je me rendis compte que la vérité était nécessaire. Je déglutis, espérant avoir été silencieuse et pris enfin la parole._

_- Je… Ils…_

_Il posa son regard sur moi. Toute colère les avait quittée, ils étaient doux et patients. Conscient qu'il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait, il démarra et prit sa place dans le flot des voitures qui quittaient le parking du lycée._

_Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé la sortie du parking que je repris contenance et que je débutai mon récit._

_- Je… Tu ne dois pas t'énerver!_

_Même si c'était utopique de penser que ma phrase serve à quelque chose, il ne coûtait rien de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la route. Il conduisait lentement, certainement pour s'assurer de me donner le temps nécessaire pour tout lui raconter. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à débiter les diverses pensées sur lesquelles je m'étais concentrée. _

_-__" __Waouh la fille avec le tailleur, elle est… waouh__"__, __"__Elle est magnifique__"…_

_Il serrait la mâchoire, mais ne disait rien. Je n'avais évoqué que le __"__soft__"__, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, il me fallait poursuivre…_

_- Il y a eu des commentaires moins flatteurs aussi…_

_Toujours les mâchoires crispées, il inspira et expira bruyamment._

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ce tailleur. Me dit-il sur un ton calme._

_- Mais…_

_Il tourna la tête vers moi une seconde, juste le temps pour moi de comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans mon intérêt d'argumenter une défense perdue d'avance._

_- Je ne mettrai plus ce genre de tenue à l'avenir._

_- Très bien._

_Le reste de la route se passa dans un silence de plomb. Lui, tentait de se calmer et moi je réfléchissais sur le pourquoi de ma concession… Il avait gagné, je ne pouvais pas aller plus à son encontre. Pourquoi? Je ne lui devais rien! Et pourtant, je voulais tout faire pour ne pas le blesser ou l'énerver à nouveau. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à la maison et Alice nous sauta littéralement dessus._

_- Alors? Alors? Alors?_

_Le petit lutin avait appuyé chaque mot par un petit saut. Mais bon, Alice était Alice, nous en avions l'habitude. Mes parents apparurent sur le porche de la maison, ma mère appuyée contre le torse de mon père. Ils nous attendaient patiemment._

_«L'après-midi a été très longue sans toi. Notre fille n'est plus un bébé.»_

_Mon père tenait à me dire ça sans en faire profiter les autres, je levais les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que le reste de la famille allait reprendre les cours le lendemain, au moins ça les occuperait et ils ne penseraient plus à moi, ou plutôt moins…_

_- Alors ces premiers pas au lycée? Ma mère s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de mon père et vint me prendre dans ses bras._

_- Hey! J'étais la première! S'offusqua Alice. _

_Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et affichait une moue boudeuse, plus amusante que crédible… Je regardai ma mère dans les yeux et décidai d'ignorer ma tante montée sur ressorts._

_- Maman, on est parti que depuis quelques heures!_

_- Je sais. D'après la petite grimace qu'elle fit, j'étais certaine que si elle avait pu pleurer, les larmes auraient coulé à flot._

_Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina dans la cuisine où un goûter nous attendait. Jake suivit en silence notre petit groupe et s'installa à table. Ma mère ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée, bien au contraire, elle avait même resserré sa prise sur mon bras._

_- Euh... maman, tu comptes me lâcher avant ce soir j'espère…_

_Confuse, elle posa son regard sur mon visage et desserra son étreinte. Elle savait que sa réaction était exagérée, mais après tout, j'étais toujours sa petite fille. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table._

_- Racontez-nous votre journée! Demanda mon père, avide de savoir tout de mon après-midi._

_- Et bien, on est arrivés au lycée, on est allés en cours et on est rentrés! M'amusai-je._

_- Nessie! _

_L'air de mon père était vraiment très drôle, j'éclatai de rire._

_- De toute façon, tu as dû en lire une bonne partie dans mes pensées! Non?_

_- Oui, mais ta mère non!_

_- Bon, ok, ce sera plus facile de lui montrer!_

_Je m'approchai, la main tendue vers elle._

_- Hey Ness, moi aussi je veux voir ta journée! Toujours Alice… elle ne pouvait pas voir mon futur et cela l'avait toujours un peu dérangé._

_- Bon, très bien, approches, concédai-je en soufflant._

_Les images commencèrent à défiler._

_L'arrivée au lycée, un sentiment que ma mère devait connaitre, l'inconnu et la grandeur de ce que je voyais. Les élèves autour de moi, qui me fixaient et certaines pensées plus fortes que les autres : «Tiens, des nouveaux, je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais ils sont canons!», «une pouf de plus, je suis tout de même mieux qu'elle!», «Waouh, ce début d'année nous apporte de très bonnes surprises! Ca tombe bien, je commençais à me lasser des filles que je croise depuis la rentrée!» …_

_Le premier cours, une grande salle, une sorte de labo d'expériences avec ses paillasses carrelées de blanc. Le cours débute et toujours autant de pensées. Je lui montrai bien que j'avais adoré ce cours et bien écouté le professeur!_

_Le deuxième cours. Une nouvelle grande salle, un nouveau professeur. Je ne lui montrai pas tout de suite l'image, préférant lui montrer mes impressions dans un premier temps. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et mon père en fit autant. Je lui avais caché cette partie de mes premières heures de cours au Lycée… _

_- Attends Nessie, tu veux dire que votre professeur est un vampire!?_

_- C'est ce que je t'ai montré, non?!_

_Comprenant à quelle partie de notre après-midi en était mon récit, Jake se tendit. Maintenant que nous étions arrivés au moment de tout raconter, il semblait plein d'appréhensions._

_- Je n'y crois pas! Edward, tu ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais mon père lui fit signe de s'arrêter._

_- Mon amour, laisses Nessie poursuivre._

_De nouvelles images, elle se concentrait sur ce vampire, mais également sur Jacob qui lui était très tendu. Puis, sans prendre le temps de préparer mes trois auditeurs, l'image de notre professeur s'afficha à mes yeux._

_Alice eût un geste de recul, permettant à son visage de perdre le contact avec ma main. Les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, mais elle ne put parler._

_Ma mère, elle, avait gardé notre lien, mais était tout aussi perturbée que notre petit lutin soudainement très calme. Je pouvais facilement imaginer qu'elles se repassaient en boucle les dernières images que je leur avais montrées. Le visage si familier de notre professeur de littérature._

_La seule réaction vint de mon père. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, encrant son regard dans le mien, il semblait chercher si ce que je venais de montrer n'était pas une invention de ma part. Mais il ne vit rien, Monsieur Davis était bien réel._

_- Tu…_

_- C'est bien lui, notre professeur._

_Il se tourna vers Jacob, lui demandant du regard si tout cela était réel, Jake acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

_- Il… Ce n'est pas possible… Comment?_

_- Il est réel papa._

_Il continuait à me fixer. Alice se décida enfin à parler._

_- Jasper… Il… Il doit savoir… Je… Maintenant._

_Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et disparut en quelques secondes. Nous restâmes sous le choc quelques minutes avant que mon père me demande calmement de poursuivre._

_Je montrai donc la fin du cours et l'impression que la voix nous demandant de rester un moment après le cours m'avait donnée. Il savait que nous étions différents. Je leur montrai sa beauté et surtout, je leur montrai sa non-hostilité envers nous, il avait été curieux, mais pas agressif. Mon père m'interrompit._

_- Il faudra qu'on le rencontre, les vampires comme nous sont si rares. Et puis Jasper voudra le rencontrer._

_- Papa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre! Laisse moi finir et après on en parlera!_

_- Pardon Nessie._

_Je poursuivis avec la conversation avec notre professeur, nos révélations et ses réactions. Ensuite je leur montrai ce dernier qui quittait la classe avec la promesse d'une prochaine discussion, puis, il y eu de nouveau les pensées de nos camarades. «Bizarre, ce professeur n'a jamais adressé la parole à aucun élève», «Et voilà, à peine arrivés, ils ont déjà un prof dans la poche! Et pas le plus facile en plus!»…_

_Le reste de l'après-midi n'avait pas une réelle importance, mais j'en fis tout de même un léger survol._

_- En gros, pas une trop mauvaise après-midi! Conclus-je tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

_- Maintenant parlons de ce professeur! S'impatienta mon père._

_- Il me semble qu'il ne représente aucun danger. Argumenta Jacob, c'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis notre __"__conversation__"__ dans la voiture en revenant à la maison._

_- Moi, même si j'ai été étonnée, finalement je trouve ça super d'avoir quelqu'un comme nous comme professeur! Tentai-je tout sourire._

_- Parce que tu crois en tirer avantage peut-être? Me reprocha ma mère._

_- Non, mais bon, le contact sera plus facile!_

_- Je pense que nous devrions le rencontrer. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il comprenne toutes les subtilités de notre situation, il sait que tu es à moitié humaine, ça doit le perturber. Et on doit comprendre pourquoi il ressemble tant à Jasper._

_- Mais papa, c'est un professeur! Notre professeur! Râlai-je en demandant silencieusement de l'aide à Jake. Ce dernier, pour toute réponse, haussa les épaules._

_- On fera ça discrètement. Tu lui laisseras un mot à la fin d'un cours._

_- Mais papa!_

_- Je le ferai moi! S'interposa Jake. Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable de l'avoir de notre côté, les autres élèves ne le sauront pas, je serais discret._

_- Oh non, les autres arrivent! Emmett semble en pleine forme! Maman, je peux aller faire mes devoirs avec Jake, chez lui?_

_- Dis moi, tu as réellement des devoirs ou ce n'est qu'un stratagème pour éviter ton cher tonton Emmett?_

_- Euh, ouais on a rien à faire, mais rien qu'en entendant ses pensées, ça me fatigue!_

_- Vas-y, mais tu devras bien le voir ce soir, car on va chasser je te rappelle! _

_- Pffff, j'avais oublié ce détail! Bon, viens Jake, ils arrivent! Je le pris par la main, car il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger. Je l'entrainai donc vers la porte de derrière._

_Ma mère était plutôt amusée par mon manque d'entrain et mon envie de fuite, mais je savais qu'à ma place elle en aurait fait tout autant…_

**********

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Nessie venait de quitter la maison, échappant ainsi au __"__cyclone__"__ Emmett. Il ne nous restait que quelques secondes avant que ce dernier et Rose n'arrivent. La situation était très amusante et je comprenais tout à fait qu'elle veuille échapper à Emmett, car je ne savais que trop bien ce dont mon grand frère pouvait être capable. Mais tout s'assombrit rapidement alors que me revenait en tête les images du professeur de notre fille, la réplique exacte, ou presque, de Jasper._

_- Il est si en forme que ça? Demandais-je à Edward pour me sortir de mes interrogations intérieures._

_- Oh que oui, mais il va être déçu, sa proie était Nessie aujourd'hui, tu comprends, première journée au Lycée…_

_- Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il se rabatte sur moi quand il verra que Nessie n'est pas là!_

_- Je te défendrai mon amour! Mais de toute façon, quand on lui aura raconté, je pense que ça va le calmer… Lorsqu'Emmett et Rose entra dans notre cuisine, mon mari m'emprisonna dans ses bras._

_- Vous allez arrêter de vous sauter dessus à tout bout de champ! C'est très gênant à force! S'exclama Emmett faussement outré. Ce qui lui valut un gifle derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie._

_J'embrassai Edward, puis me tournai vers le colosse et lui tirai la langue. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel._

_- Alors, ils sont rentrés?_

_- Oui._

_- Ben où sont-ils? Nessie? Cria-t-il._

_- Arrêtes de crier comme ça! Ils sont partis faire leurs devoirs chez Jake!_

_- Ben pourquoi ils ne les font pas ici? Il lui suffit de voir mon regard pour abandonner. Mais ils seront là pour aller chasser au moins?!_

_- Oui, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas y couper, même si la nourriture humaine lui convient, elle est plus forte si elle se nourrit de sang._

_- Parfait alors! Euh, il y a autre chose? Si vous voyiez vos têtes, on dirait que vous avez rencontré Jane et qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle vous appréciait beaucoup! Alice n'est pas là?_

_- J'allais vous en parler._

_A la phrase d'Edward, le visage d'Emmett prit un sérieux inattendu. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas de bon ton de rire. _

_- De quoi s'agit-il? Il y a de la bagarre dans l'air?_

_Oui, sérieux pour Emmett n'était pas le sérieux le plus strict, mais tout comme pour Alice, nous y étions habitués._

_- Mais pourquoi tu penses systématiquement au pire! Lui reprocha Rosalie._

_- Ben une bonne bagarre ne fait pas de mal! Argumenta-t-il tout penaud._

_- Désolée de te décevoir, mais il ne s'agit pas du tout de bagarre! Ou du moins nous l'espérons. Non… _

_Edward soupira et baissa la tête, cherchant certainement les mots adéquats pour annoncer l'arrivée dans nos vies d'un vampire inconnu._

_Il aurait été plus facile que Nessie soit présente pour leur montrer, mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de fuir Emmett._

_- L'un des professeurs de Nessie est… Il hésita. … un vampire. Le mot n'était qu'un souffle, si c'était difficile de dire cela, alors qu'allait-il en être pour la principale information, _

_- Oh… Il sembla réfléchir. Mais s'il peut enseigner et être entouré de tant d'humains, c'est qu'il est comme nous!_

_- Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'information principale…_

_- Ben quoi, il n'aime pas les autres vampires?_

_C'est vrai que la théorie d'Emmett n'était pas ridicule, loin de là. Mais à la vue des images que Nessie avait partagée avec nous, cela n'était pas du tout le cas. _

_- Il a l'air d'être un vampire sociable. Rigola Edward._

_- Ben alors, quel est le problème?_

_- Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Juste… Il… Il ressemble vraiment à Jasper. Edward avait lâché ces mots dans un souffle, mais cela n'entacha pas la compréhension de ses deux auditeurs._

_-Il quoi? Demanda Rose un peu soufflée._

_- Ah ah ah ah!_

_Emmett avait alors éclaté de rire. Ne comprenait-il pas que ce n'était pas une blague?_

_- Emmett, il ressemble VRAIMENT à Jasper. Dis-je un peu durement._

_- Oh…_

_- Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable de le rencontrer. Je vais appeler Carlisle, mais je suis certain qu'il optera pour la même solution que celle à laquelle je pense._

_- Oui, bonne idée Ed'! Un vampire comme nous ça ne courre pas les rues! Hey! Vous croyez qu'il sait jouer au baseball?_

_- Emmett!_

_Nous avions parlé tous en même temps et finîmes par être pris d'un fou rire. Même si ce n'était pas toujours intentionnel, Emmett avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère rien que par ses faits, ses gestes et ses paroles pas toujours adéquates aux situations._

_-Ben quoi? Nous demanda Emmett qui ne comprenait pas notre hilarité._

_Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour nous reprendre. Edward alla téléphoner à Carlisle, moi je restais avec Rosalie devant un Emmett cherchant encore ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle…_

*********

_Au moment où Edward revenait, le téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Alice, elle avait raconté toute l'histoire à Jasper et nous appelait pour nous dire que tout allait bien, mais qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour la partie de chasse. Edward lui assura qu'on comprenait et lui expliqua sa conversation avec Carlisle et le fait qu'il était nécessaire d'organiser une rencontre au plus vite…_

_Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers nous et nous sourit._

_- Carlisle pense que la rencontre est une très bonne idée et Alice est Jasper ne seront pas des nôtres ce soir._

_- On sait! La réponse fut collégiale._

_- Oublierais-tu mon cher mari que nous sommes des vampires à l'ouïe surdéveloppée?_

_Je me moquais, mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, combien de fois m'avait-il déjà taquinée au sujet de mon manque d'attention malgré les avantages certains que me procurait ma condition vampirique. _

_Nous passâmes chercher Nessie et Jake chez ce dernier. Malheureusement pour notre fille, son oncle avait repris toutes ses capacités et l'embêta du moment où il l'aperçut sortant de chez Jacob, au moment où exaspérée elle avait fini par se décider à rejoindre son lit afin de lui échapper. _

_Edward et moi ne tardâmes pas à mettre Emmett et Rose dehors et rejoindre notre chambre. Edward se permit d'espionner Alice et Jasper et après m'avoir rassurée, il commença à exercer un doux supplice sur ma personne, dont lui seul avait le secret._

**********

_**(Point de vue de Jacob)**_

_Au matin de notre deuxième jour de cours, j'étais plutôt anxieux. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et le fait que Nessie ait été énervée le soir avant de partir se coucher n'était pas fait pour me rassurer… Pourtant, c'est radieuse que je la retrouvai dans la cuisine, attablée devant son petit déjeuner._

_Elle avait opté pour un jean simple et un pull col V que je jugeai tout à fait correct. J'étais finalement plus détendu lorsque nous quittâmes la propriété pour nous rendre au Lycée. Edward et Bella nous suivirent une bonne partie du trajet, ils avaient tous décidé de reprendre le chemin de l'université après quelques jours de prolongation de leur vacances de Noël._

_Nous n'avions pas littérature ce jour là, ce qui ne fut pas pour me déplaire, j'avais proposé de faire office de messager, mais je me demandais encore comment accomplir ma tâche. Finalement, le seul moment difficile, fût les deux dernières heures de la journée : le cours de sport. Deux professeurs nous accueillirent et nous dispatch__èrent__, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Cela semblait si vieux jeu! Je dus me concentrer pour me focaliser sur mon match (de basket) et ne pas regarder Nessie jouer au volley-ball à l'autre bout du gymnase. Elle se débrouillait assez bien, toujours aussi belle et gracieuse dans le moindre de ses gestes. Même le jogging informe du Lycée n'effaçait en rien son charme et sa beauté, je fondais chaque jour un peu plus pour la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Je fus à deux doigts de me prendre le ballon en pleine tête une bonne dizaine de fois quand enfin la sonnerie se mit à retentir, ce fut une libération pour moi, j'attendis que Nessie entre dans les vestiaires des filles et me dirigea vers ceux des garçons._

_Dés mon entrée, les regards devinrent pesant. Puis, un camarade plus hardi, osa m'adresser la parole._

_- Salut, moi c'est Matt._

_- Salut, Jake. Lui répondis-je._

_- Tu viens d'arriver dans le coin?_

_- On peut dire ça oui. On vient de Forks._

_- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, pas génial le temps là-bas!_

_- Presque autant qu'ici. Lui signalais-je._

_- Oui, tu as raison… Il hésita. Et euh… ça fait longtemps que tu sors avec cette fille?_

_Il me sembla que tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers moi._

_- Elle s'appelle Renesmée, mais tout le monde l'appelle Nessie. Et, euh, je ne sors pas avec elle…_

_Ce Matt et les trois-quarts des gars qui m'entouraient affichèrent un air ravi, me faisant serrer les mâchoires par la même occasion. _

_- Mais on est très proches._

_J'avais sorti ça en désespoir de cause, je n'avais pas le droit de leur dire que oui, nous formions un couple, même si j'en mourrais d'envie… Bizarrement, plus un seul de mes camarades n'ouvra la bouche et Matt se dépêcha même de se changer et de sortir des vestiaires._

_Un peu énervé, je profitai de l'eau chaude de la douche pour laisser partir un peu de la tension qui m'habitait. Je me demandais tout à coup si Nessie avait eu droit au même interrogatoire. Oui, certainement. Je me dépêchai, Nessie m'attendait certainement déjà. Ces deux heures loin d'elle avaient été un calvaire et les questions de ce Matt n'y avait rien arrangé…_

**********

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_Les filles avaient été plutôt sympa avec moi, me posant des questions, se montrant curieuses de mes origines et surtout de Jake. Je m'étais surprise à une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant l'air radieux qu'afficha la fille qui m'avait demandé si Jake et moi étions en couple. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire autre chose que non et me retins de rajouter qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait pour moi._

_Une fois lavée et habillée, je m'étais rendue dans le couloir où j'attendis que mon camarade préféré sorte des vestiaires._

_Les garçons sortirent un à un ou par groupe de deux ou trois, mais Jake tardait à montrer le bout de son nez..._

_Je patientais depuis quelques minutes quand un garçon que j'avais déjà rencontré passa la porte des vestiaires... Puis ce fut l'odeur de son sang qui me frappa... C'était LUI, celui dont le sang m'avait tellement attiré, que j'avais été contrainte de fuir. _

_J'étais figée, je ne pouvais pas fuir à nouveau, Jake s'inquièterait de ne pas me trouver à la sortie des cours… Mais le garçon se rapprochait de moi, je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer pour atteindre ses pensées… Il ne fallait pas que je sente son odeur, je devais à tout prix ne pas inspirer…_

_Cinq mètres, c'était certain, son but était clairement de venir me parler, trois mètres, il me souriait, un mètre, il était là, devant moi, je déglutis avant de me reprendre._

_- Salut! Me lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué._

_- Salut. Dis-je la voix faible._

_Il se rapprocha encore de moi et posa sa main contre le casier auquel j'étais adossée._

_- Tu es Nessie, c'est ça?_

_- Oui._

_- Moi c'est Matt._

_- Salut Matt. _

_Bravo, deux fois__"__ salut__"__, Nessie, pourquoi ce garçon te fait-il cet effet? Réagis! Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de mon trouble._

_- J'ai sport avec ton ami. Jacob, c'est ça? Me dit-il sur un ton charmeur._

_- Oui._

_- Alors, comment trouves-tu Dartmouth?_

_- Bien, c'est… grand._

_- Ouais. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais superbe?_

_- Je… euh…_

_Waouh, au moins il était direct! Mon cœur battait plus vite de secondes en secondes. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, son visage n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il prit une mèche qui était posée sur ma joue et la mit derrière mon oreille. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus pour me murmurer quelque chose. Mais je n'entendis rien. Une porte claqua et mon regard se porta automatiquement sur l'endroit d'où m'était parvenu se son. Je me figeai, c'était Jake, la tristesse et la douleur avaient envahi son visage. Cette image me serra le cœur. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui crier de m'attendre, qu'il était déjà loin._

_Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues lorsque je me souvins que Matt était tout près de moi, trop près. Son souffle chaud sur ma joue me dérangea, comme si à son contact ma peau en devenait rugueuse, ça me démangeait, me gênait._

_- Je.. Je dois le rattraper! Dis-je affolée en le repoussant._

_- Mais, ce n'est pas ton petit copain! Laisses-le, il se calmera, faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas sa propriété!_

_Sa dernière phrase me déchira le cœur. Non, ce n'était pas mon petit copain, mais peut-être qu'il était finalement plus que ça, beaucoup plus…_

_- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je… Si… Il l'est!_

_Je commençais à partir, mais il tenta de me retenir en saisissant mon bras._

_- Nessie, attends!_

_- Non, Matt! Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je lui appartiens, je suis à lui, il… Il est mon âme sœur et je suis la sienne… Je.. je dois le rattraper!_

_Je l'entendis à peine protester, mes pensées étaient déjà concentrées sur un seul but, le retrouver au plus vite, lui expliquer, le rassurer. Mes larmes étaient bien présentes maintenant. Je fus vite arrivée sur le parking mais sa voiture n'y était déjà plus, la place sur laquelle il l'avait stationnée était vide. Reculant de quelques pas, mon dos butta contre un mur, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, je m'écroulai, ma tête venant reposer sur mes genoux. _

_Il était parti, qu'avais-je fait? Etais-je ce monstre que je pensais être? Je l'aimais, oh oui, ça j'en étais certaine. Mais pourquoi alors ne lui avais-je pas dit? _

_Les gens passaient autour de moi, chuchotant, mais me laissant dans ma peine. Mais cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, pas de leur soutien. Ces inconnus m'importaient peu, moi je voulais retrouver Jacob._

_Mais larmes redoublèrent en intensité, puis la voix paniquée de mon père me parvint. Je me mis alors à penser à toutes sortes de choses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il vienne vite._

_«J'arrive, on arrive. Nessie ça va aller!»_

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pensais plus, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre et espérer que je n'ai pas détruit mon ami, mon amour…_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

.

**Et voilà !!! Alors ? Mon Mr Davis ?**

**Mon petite Matt ?**

**Notre Nessie ?**

**Notre Jake ?**

**Ouais je sais, encore une fin bancale… Mais faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis si mimi !!! MDR**

**Allez, juste un clic sur le truc vert, là, en dessous… Please... *yeux de chien battu***

**A bientôt pour la suite…**

**PS : ce chapitre est pour ma petite mamie qui me manque énormément !**


	24. Chapter 23

**Coucou tout le monde !!!**

**Un grand merci à vous tous, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des reviews et je suis aux anges ! Surement aussi heureuse que lorsqu'on annonce à Alice une virée shopping… MDR**

**Bon, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde… Merci encore pour vos reviews et ajout en alerte et favori…**

**Mes revieweurs non enregistrés :**

**Eva003 : merci… Ouais tu as vu un peu… mon imagination m'étonne moi-même ! Bientôt plus d'infos sur Mr Davis… Et désolée, je ne voulais pas que mon chapitre te fasse hyper ventiler… Quoi que… LOL. Bon, tant que tu es en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre…**

**Cathou : merci ! Que de questions sur ce Mr Davis !!! Moi ça me plait bien de lire toutes les théories ! Nessie aime-t-elle Jake ? Ben je pense que oui… Mais qui sait… Pour Emmett, ben tu sais que je l'adore… Pfff je suis repérée… Non, mais c'est si facile de les faire évoluer notre nounours…**

**starlette2307 : merci pour ta review… Tu vas pourvoir en savoir plus pour Jake et Nessie dans ce chapitre… et bientôt on fera plus connaissance avec Mr Davis… Promis !**

**koda : un grand merci pour tes encouragement… Ca a été dur de se remettre à écrire, mais c'est si bon, une fois lancée… Mr Davis, bientôt, il va y avoir une rencontre et après beaucoup de chose devrait s'enchainer… La prophétie n'est vraiment pas loin… on en saura plus au chapitre 24 voir au pire au 25…**

**Lafan15 : merci ma tite fan !!! Promis je continue !!! Moi aussi Matt m'agace ! Pfffff à cause de lui Jake a mal à son petit cœur ! Rrrrrr**

**Candy : ma voisine adorée !!!! Tu sais maintenant comme je peux vraiment faire une Bella convaincante !!! Donc *rougie * Merci pour ta review !! Comme d'hab, géniale ! Bravo pour cette longue review… Mais comment ça se fait que tu connaisses plein de choses ? Va falloir que je fasse une enquête ! Je t'adore +++++ ma voisine adorée !**

**Bébé23 : merci pour ta review, ça a bien reposé mon petit air triste… MDR. Ah toi aussi tu n'aimes pas Matt !!! Ben moi non plus ! Bou ! Il fait du mal à mon petit Jake ! **

**aude 84 : merci beaucoup pour ta review… Je suis ravie que ça continu à te plaire… Et merci pour le petit mot pour ma mamie, ça me touche vraiment.**

**Marielle : ben tu me pique mon *yeux de chien battu* !!! MDR, bon, un grand merci pour ta review et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue… **

**Lasanis : Aaaahhhh Tu es resté sur ma fic !!! Hourra, passé un moment j'ai cru que je t'avais fait trop peur… MDR. Merci pour ton petit mot pour ma mamie… Je ne suis pas spécialement croyante, mais pour moi, elle est heureuse, car elle a été retrouver mon grand-père… Revenons à ma fic (mon tit bébé à moi…) Quoi, je torture tout le monde ? Même pas vrai… Bon ok, juste un peu ! Dis, si j'admets être sadique et avoue aimer l'être ? On peut dire que je ne suis pas malade… Non ? Merci pour ta review… Je sens que si tu reviewes sur ce chapitre, je vais adorer ! (PS : C'est mimi les lapins roses !!!!)**

**Twitwi : bon, tu es loin de ce chapitre, mais merci !!! Allez, courage tu vas y arriver !!!**

**bella-twilight-edward : merciiiiii pour ta review !!! Oui, Matt énerve beaucoup de monde… (et j'en fais partie !) Merci pour ton petit mot… Oui, je tiens le choc, de toute façon, pas trop le choix, la vie est ainsi faite… **

**lexou : merci… Je suis contente, le chapitre 22 a été beaucoup apprécié… J'adore le 23, je suis pressée de savoir s'il plait aussi à mes lecteurs…**

**princesse : j'aime beaucoup ton raisonnement ! Jasper papa… Jake qui devrait « casser la gueule à Matt… Nessie et Jake ensembles… Pas mal, pas mal… En tout cas, merci pour ta review !**

**Mélanie : merci pour ta review… J'adore mon 23éme chapitre, alors j'espère que tu l'adoreras aussi…**

**Comme d'hab, merci aux filles du fofo que j'adore !!!**

**Merci à mes campeuses adorée qui me booste et m'encourage quotidiennement (Ma voisine adorée, ma Let et ma tite Ange)**

**Et encore merci à ma tite Ange pour ton œil bien veillant sur mon bébé et profite bien de ta semaine et surtout de ton WE… Je t'adore !**

**La famille Cullen Hall appartient à S. Meyer… Mais pas Matt !!!!**

**Mes trois cobayes ont adoré ce chapitre, alors :**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais restée là, recroquevillée contre ce mur du parking du lycée, mais le son rassurant de la Volvo de mon père me fit relever la tête, elle était encore loin, mais se rapprochait de moi à chaque seconde. Depuis que je l'avais interpelé grâce à notre lien privilégié, il n'avait pas cessé de me transmettre des paroles apaisantes. Les minutes passaient et quelques camarades s'étaient aventurés à venir me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide, mais avaient fini par abandonner en voyant que je ne répondais pas. _

_Ma vue était troublée par les larmes qui continuaient à couler abondamment, je ne voyais rien, mais le doux son du moteur si familier était tout proche. La voiture s'arrêta devant moi et je pus entendre les soupirs de mes camarades féminines. Mon père venait de sortir de la Volvo et marchait rapidement vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer pour capter leurs pensées, mais je pouvais facilement imaginer qu'elles bavaient toutes devant la beauté de mon père, si elles avaient su que c'était mon père… Non, peut-être pensaient-elles à un frère ou pire un petit copain? Rien qu'à cette pensée, je ne pus retenir une grimace. Les pas légers de mon père étaient de plus en plus forts, puis plus rien, juste deux mains qui prirent en coupe mon visage, le relevant. Des mains glacées et rassurantes, celles de mon père._

_- Ma chérie, ça va aller._

_Sa voix était douce et inquiète, bizarrement, au lieu de me calmer, elle fit augmenter mes pleurs. Je me jetai à son cou, enfonçant mon visage dans son torse dur. Il se mit à passer sa main dans mon dos dans un geste de réconfort._

_- Je vais te ramener à la maison._

_«Non, papa!! Jacob… Il faut… Je dois…» Je n'avais pu que le penser, ma voix était partie, absente depuis que j'avais lu la souffrance sur le visage de mon meilleur ami et qu'elle m'avait déchiré le cœur. _

_- Chut, tout va s'arranger. Ca va aller._

_Il m'aida à me relever et j'entendais les chuchotements reprendre de plus belle. Une fois debout, mon père passa son bras autour ma taille, me permettant de rester debout. J'eus à peine à lever les jambes pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture. A vrai dire, mon père avec son seul bras posé sur moi arrivait à me porter, je n'avais plus qu'à mimer une marche pour ne pas plus attirer l'attention des gens dont je sentais les regards insistants, posés sur nous. Mon corps n'avait plus beaucoup de larmes à m'accorder et peu à peu je retrouvais une vision normale. Mon père m'aida à m'installer sur le siège passager, puis ferma ma portière, je le suivis du regard alors qu'il contournait la voiture à allure humaine. Il prit place derrière le volant, démarra et quitta le parking du Lycée._

_Les minutes passèrent, mais aucune pensée, ni aucune parole ne vinrent troubler le silence qui s'était installé une fois que j'avais étouffé mes derniers sanglots. Je fixais la route, droit devant, mais je savais qu'il posait son regard régulièrement sur moi, attendant que je lui donne accès à plus d'informations, mais il me fallait du temps et un endroit rassurant._

_Nous fûmes vite arrivés à la maison. Mon père stoppa le moteur et attendit patiemment que je réagisse. Mon regard se posa automatiquement à l'endroit où habituellement Jacob garait sa voiture. Comme je le redoutais, elle n'était pas là._

_«Il ne va pas avoir fait ça, pas à Nessie! Il a déjà abandonné Bella une fois…»_

_Abandonné? Jacob avait abandonné ma mère? Il… Non! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fui!_

_- Quoi? Non, papa! Non, il n'est pas parti! Non, il ne peut pas être parti!!!_

_J'hurlais littéralement sur mon père, ma voix se transforma en sanglots. Se rendant compte de son erreur, mon père me prit dans ses bras et me berça lentement. Les minutes passèrent et mon corps que je croyais sec de tout liquide m'offrit de nouvelles larmes, toutes aussi douloureuses que celles qui m'avaient quittée il y a quelques minutes._

_L'habitacle de la Volvo n'était pas des plus confortables pour ce genre d'exercice, mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à bouger et mon père dut s'en rendre compte, car il ne tenta même pas de m'encourager à aller rejoindre la maison. _

_Mais larmes se calmèrent à nouveau, mon père se permit alors de desserrer ses bras qui entouraient mon corps rendu douloureux par mon chagrin. Il porta ses lèvres à mon oreille, comme pour m'y glisser un secret._

_- Permets-moi de voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'en prie, fais-le. Ma chérie, je suis là, dis-moi, montres-moi._

_Je voulais répondre à sa demande, mais à cet instant, je n'en avais pas la force. Mon esprit était comme bloqué, refusant de me donner quelque chose qu'il savait me faire souffrir. Puis soudain, un élément me perturba._

_- Maman? _

_Elle n'était pas là, pourquoi? Un vide encore plus grand que celui qui m'habitait envahit mes entrailles. Je paniquais, pas le genre de panique à trembler de tout son Etre, non, plutôt une panique mentale à envoyer des centaines de questions à un cerveau déjà rendu inopérant par la douleur._

_- Chut, ta mère ne sait pas, je l'ai laissé en cours avec Alice. Elles vont revenir très bientôt._

_Ma mère ne savait donc pas… J'aurais dû me demander comment mon père avait pu s'arranger pour qu'elle le laisse partir seul sans appréhension, mais là encore, mon cerveau ne fonctionna pas. _

_- On devrait rentrer à la maison, tu y seras mieux._

_Soudain, un bruit de vibration se fit entendre. C'était le téléphone portable de mon père. Gardant un bras autour de moi, il récupéra l'appareil dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et décrocha en quelques secondes._

_- Oui, mon amour?_

_C'était ma mère, ma mère ne se doutant pas une seule minute de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ma mère qui allait certainement être aussi bouleversée que moi… Ma mère qui… Non, pas ça! Mais mon cerveau en décida autrement… MA MERE QUI ALLAIT M'EN VOULOIR D'AVOIR FAIT TELLEMENT SOUFFRIR SON MEILLEUR AMI QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS EU D'AUTRES CHOIX QUE DE S'ENFUIR. Mon cœur se serra plus que jamais à cette pensée._

_«Tu es où? Ca va? Tu as une petite voix» Entendis-je ma mère demander un peu affolée._

_- Ca va, je suis à la maison, avec Nessie…_

_«Oh, mais…»_

_- On vous attend. Je dois te laisser, je t'aime, à tout à l'heure._

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha en fermant le clapet d'un geste délicat mais rapide._

_- Maman… Elle… Commençais-je d'une voix éteinte._

_- Elle arrive, Jasper et Alice la ramènent de l'université._

_L'information qu'il venait de me donner, je la connaissais déjà, mais je ne trouvais pas la force de poursuivre mes paroles pour révéler la peur qui venait de s'ajouter aux autres qui me torturaient._

_Il y a de cela cinq minutes, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir ma mère avec moi, mais maintenant, plus les minutes passaient, plus son arrivée me terrorisait._

_- Viens, on rentre, il commence à faire froid, tu grelotes déjà._

_Ce ne fut qu'à ces mots que j'entendis le son de mes dents s'entrechoquant. Depuis combien de temps étais-je frigorifiée? Bousculant un peu mon subconscient qui m'indiquait de ne pas bouger, j'acquiesçai à la demande de mon père. Il sortit et fit le tour de la voiture à une vitesse vampirique, afin de m'ouvrir la portière et m'aider à m'extirper de l'habitacle. Tout doucement, il me guida vers la porte d'entrée. A peine entrée, la chaleur m'entoura, mais les bruits produits par mes dents ne diminuèrent pas. Mon père m'emmena jusqu'au canapé ou d'une pression sur l'épaule, il m'incita à prendre place. J'obtempérai docilement. _

_- Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, ça te fera du bien._

_N'attendant pas mon accord, il s'éloigna de moi pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le bruit des placards qu'il ouvrait et les grognements d'énervement qu'il poussait étaient les seuls sons venant troubler le calme de la maison. _

_Mon père n'avait toujours pas réapparu lorsque le bruit de la voiture de Jasper et Alice m'indiqua leur arrivée imminente. C'était trop pour moi, sans me poser plus de questions, je montai les marches me donnant accès à ma chambre et m'enfermai dans cette dernière. Rejoignant mon lit, je m'y écroulai et ramenais mon oreiller sur mon visage dans le vain espoir de cacher la reprise de mes sanglots à ma famille. Quelle terrible utopie dans une maison pleine de vampires aux sens aiguisés._

************

_**(Point de vue de Jacob)**_

_J'avais mis un peu plus de temps que ce que j'aurais dû pour prendre ma douche après le cours de sport, mais cela m'avait détendu après les questions et l'intérêt certain qu'avaient à peine dissimulé mes camarades. Je savais que Nessie allait m'attendre, alors une fois séché, j'accélérai la cadence. Lorsque j'eus fini, les vestiaires étaient déserts, mes affaires rassemblées, je sortis. Mon regard fut directement accroché par… Non, pas Nessie? Mais que faisait-elle et que faisait ce Matt? Leurs deux corps étaient l'un près de l'autre, Nessie appuyée contre les casiers et Matt… Il… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir posé son visage sur son cou? Et Nessie, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné cette permission? Je ne pouvais me voir, mais je sentais que mon visage s'était décomposé. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et mes poings se serrèrent. Une part de moi, la plus sombre, me poussait à aller les voir, à me battre pour mon amour… Mais l'autre part me disait de fuir, elle semblait avoir fait son choix et aussi déchirant que ce soit pour moi, je n'avais pas le droit de lui refuser… Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais sur le parking du Lycée, à côté de ma voiture. Mon corps avait décidé de fuir, mais mon esprit était toujours partagé entre deux envies… Je montais alors dans la voiture, mis le contact et démarrai en trombe, heureusement les embouteillages de fin de cours n'avait pas encore commencé._

_Les kilomètres défilaient au compteur et les villes plus ou moins grandes se suivaient les unes après les autres. Cela faisait quelques heures que je roulais, sans but, ne faisant attention qu'à la sécurité des autres usagers de la route, mon corps, et particulièrement mes mains sur le volant décidaient du lieu auquel je me rendais._

_Un petit bip me sortit de ma transe, posant mon regard sur le tableau de bord, le voyant d'essence m'indiqua la nécessité de faire une pause. Machinalement, je cherchai une station pour m'y arrêter, en début de soirée, cela n'allait pas être facile. Contre toute attente, je trouvai rapidement mon bonheur. L'endroit était plutôt isolé, mais plaisant. Me garant devant la pompe, un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, sortit du petit magasin._

_- Bonjour monsieur! Chouette voiture que vous avez là!_

_- Bonjour. Je… Oui, elle est belle._

_- On n'en trouve plus beaucoup, vous l'avez retapée vous-même?_

_Je regardai vraiment mon interlocuteur pour la première fois, après examen, il me parut en fait plus jeune que moi. Je ne sais pas si une conversation avec lui était ce qu'il me fallait pour m'apaiser, mais en désespoir de cause, je décidai de tenter l'expérience. Il voulait parler voiture, j'adorais ça…_

_- Oui, on me l'a offerte pour Noël, elle était en bonne état, je n'ai juste eu qu'à bricoler une petite journée dessus._

_A la pensée de mon dernier Noël, mon cœur eut un raté et emmena mes pensées directement vers Nessie… Non, je ne pouvais plus! Penser à elle était trop dur, je la revoyais encore et encore, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de ce…_

_- Oh… Magnifique cadeau! Moi j'économise, un jour, j'aurai aussi mon petit bijou!_

_Tout en parlant, il remplit le réservoir. _

_- Voilà! Vous allez loin comme ça? Dit-il souriant._

_- Je… Non, je ne sais pas._

_Sa question me décontenança. C'est vrai, où allais-je? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon ventre se mit alors à crier son mécontentement._

_- Oh, je crois que quelqu'un a faim! Si vous voulez, la boutique possède un petit snack et je peux me vanter de faire les hot-dogs les meilleurs des environs! Ça vous dit? En ce moment c'est assez calme, alors en plus de satisfaire votre estomac, vous me sortirez un peu de ma solitude!_

_- Je crois que votre offre est très intéressante._

_Il avait l'air aux anges, je fermais ma portière à clés et le suivis dans la boutique. C'était plutôt petit et pittoresque. Trois petites tables avec chacune deux chaises étaient installées dans un coin._

_- Prenez place où bon vous semble. Je vous en apporte combien?_

_- Pardon ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Des hotdogs…_

_- Oh… Deux, ça me semble bien._

_Tout à l'examen de ce qui m'entourait, je ne comprenais qu'à peine la moitié de ce qu'il me disait. _

_Il revint alors avec mon assiette. _

_- Un soda avec ça?_

_- Oui, merci._

_Il me l'apporta et s'installa en face de moi._

_- C'est la station de mon père, il en possède cinq dans la région. Et comme j'ai arrêté les études, il m'a imposé ce poste. Un calvaire! Il n'y a personne ici en journée! Mes seuls clients passent le matin de bonne heure et en début de soirée._

_- Cela ne doit pas être facile._

_- Oh non! Mais je tiendrai le coup, il est hors de question que je reprenne les études de droit qu'il a voulu m'imposer._

_Sa détermination me fit sourire. Il était jeune et fou, je crois que je l'enviais. Je restai plusieurs heures avec lui, à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de voitures et de mécanique. La nuit était noire, si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, je pense qu'on aurait pu y être jusqu'au lendemain matin, je n'aurais pas été contre, car il me faisait oublier… mais la fatigue prit possession de moi, vaincu, il me fallait mettre fin à cette soirée improvisée._

_- Je crois que je vais devoir y aller, connaîtriez-vous un hôtel dans le coin?_

_- Oh, oui, il est très tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! _

_- Si j'ai pu vous sortir de votre solitude quelques heures, j'en suis ravi!_

_- Pour votre question, il y a un petit hôtel à dix kilomètres au nord._

_- D'accord, merci pour tout. Je vous dois combien?_

_- Cinquante dollars pour le carburant et je vous offre le repas!_

_- Non, je…_

_- Pas de discussion!_

_Je lui tendis un billet et le remerciai une nouvelle fois. Le petit hôtel fût facile à trouver et à peine sur mon lit, le sommeil me gagna, laissant la place dans mon esprit à des images plus ou moins heureuses de l'amour de ma vie._

************

_**(Point de vue d'Edward)**_

_Quand j'avais dû partir alors même que nos cours n'étaient pas finis, et malgré les mots rassurants que j'avais pu trouver à dire à ma Bella, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'angoissée. Sur la route pour le lycée, je m'en étais voulu, Nessie était notre fille, aller à son secours seul m'apparût alors comme une trahison. Puis lorsque je m'étais garé en plein milieu d'une voie de circulation du parking de son Lycée et que j'avais vu Nessie effondrée contre ce mur, je m'étais dit que tout compte fait, c'était une bonne chose. J'avais été si choqué… J'avais tout fait pour la rassurer, à commencer par l'éloigner de tous ces humains. Je savais de source sûre qu'être dans cet état facilitait la tache à notre nature pour se réveiller. _

_Nous étions devant la maison et j'avais totalement oublié qu'elle avait la capacité de lire dans mes pensées, elle avait capté une phrase malencontreuse de ma part. Pourquoi avais-je sous-entendu que Jacob nous ai quitté? Ma fille était dans mes bras, en pleurs. Ce ne fut que quand ses pleurs devinrent moins intenses, que je tentai d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour retrouver ma fille dans cet état. Je la voyais prête à se confier quand mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Non, pas maintenant!!!!! Gardant un bras autour de Nessie, je récupérai l'appareil dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et décrochai en quelques secondes._

_- Oui, mon amour?_

_Je sentis ma fille se raidir dans mes bras et malheureusement, le cours de ses pensées m'était toujours refusé. Bella m'annonça son arrivée, je raccrochai et annonçai la nouvelle à Nessie. Bizarrement, elle ne sembla pas heureuse de cette nouvelle et il m'était alors impossible de lui demander de vive voix la raison. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à lui proposer la seule chose qui me passait dans la tête._

_- Viens, on rentre, il commence à faire froid, tu grelotes déjà._

_Bien sur, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle grelote à cause du froid, mais c'était le seul argument que j'avais trouvé pour la convaincre à quitter la voiture et par la même occasion, quitter des yeux le bout de terrain où aurait dû se trouver la voiture de Jacob…_

_Elle accepta enfin, de rejoindre la maison. Au fond de moi, j'en étais soulagé, prendre soin de ma fille me semblait plus aisé dans un espace plus grand. Je sortis et fis le tour de la voiture à une vitesse vampirique, afin de lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à s'extirper de l'habitacle. Tout doucement, à pas humains, je la guidai vers la porte d'entrée. Je sentis de suite le changement de température, mais j'étais prêt à aller lui chercher une couverture ou lui préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire ou à manger (sa double alimentation allait être bien utile sur ce coup). Je l'installai sur le canapé, l'incitant à s'assoir par une pression sur son épaule. Elle obtempéra docilement. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose pour la rassurer. Me remémorant certains films que j'avais pu voir dans ma longue vie, une idée me vint à l'esprit!_

_- Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, ça te fera du bien._

_C'était un réconfort pour les humains… En tout cas dans les films… N'attendant pas son accord, je rejoignis la cuisine d'un pas rapide. C'était un petit répit pour moi, voir le visage torturé et les yeux rougis de ma fille était insoutenable. J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'elle n'ait pas eu accès à cette pensée… J'ouvris les placards, faisant un bruit infernal, je ne savais absolument pas où était rangé le chocolat. Des grognements d'énervement s'échappaient de ma gorge, troublant le calme qui régnait dans la maison. Enfin, je trouvai mon bonheur dans le dernier placard que j'avais ouvert._

_J'étais en pleine préparation quand le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre. C'était la voiture de Jasper et Alice, cela impliquait donc l'arrivée imminente de Bella. J'étais persuadé qu'avoir sa mère auprès d'elle ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour notre fille. Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers me sortirent de ma concentration, puis une porte fut claquée. Nessie venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ses sanglots avaient repris. _

_J'allais monter quand Bella apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine._

_- Edward, qu'y a-t-il? Je suis morte d'inquiétude depuis que tu as quitté les cours!_

_Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour. Jasper envoyant une onde de calme. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Mais Bella fit une grimace et je devinais qu'être apaisée n'était pas de son goût. _

_- Jasper arrêtes ça tout de suite! Je veux avoir une conversation avec mon mari sans que tu le protèges en me calmant! Elle était vraiment hors d'elle, mais je ne pouvais l'en blâmer._

_- Jasper, c'est bon, merci, je prends les choses en main._

_Il me fit un signe de tête et prenant Alice par la main, il l'entraina vers le salon. Le petit lutin n'était pas d'accord avec ce fait, mais face à son mari et surtout décidé comme il l'était, elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids. Je l'entendais très clairement protester intérieurement. Mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver __"__seul__"__ avec ma femme. Cette dernière attendait impatiemment… les bras croisés sur son buste._

_- Nessie m'a contacté, j'ai dû aller la chercher au lycée._

_- Quoi? Mais Jacob, où est-il? C'est lui qui devait la ramener!_

_- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il semblerait qu'il soit parti…_

_- Quoi? Mais…_

_- Nessie n'a pas pu me dire quoi que ce soit. _

_J'étais dépité de ne pas avoir réussi à en savoir plus._

_- Où est-elle?_

_- Dans sa chambre, elle s'y est enfermée quand vous êtes arrivés._

_J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que Bella était devant la porte de la chambre de notre fille._

_- Ma chérie, ouvres, c'est maman. Elle avait prit une voix douce et rassurante._

…

_- Bébé, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là et je serais toujours là pour toi, ouvres s'il te plait._

_Elle avait la joue littéralement collée au bois de la porte, comme si cela lui permettait de mieux entendre une éventuelle réponse de notre fille._

_- Nessie…_

_- Vas-t-en! Tu me détestes de toute façon!_

_Bella releva la tête, choquée. Puis un flot de pensées me submergea. Celle de Nessie, ce fut si violent que je dus me tenir la tête. Je vis un jeune homme inconnu, proche, très proche de Nessie. Puis le visage de Jacob, déformé par la douleur et la rage. Puis Jacob qui part en courant et de nouveau cet inconnu. Puis des visages des dizaines d'élèves, tous surpris de voir Nessie dans cet état. Enfin, une place de stationnement vide…_

_- Il est parti, il n'a pas supporté de voir ce garçon aussi proche de Nessie. J'avais dit ça d'une voix éteinte. _

_- Oh…_

_Derrière la porte, les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Bella me regardait avec désespoir, puis je me pris en pleine tête la phrase…_

_«Il ne va pas avoir fait ça, pas à Nessie! Il a déjà abandonné Bella une fois…»_

_- Oh… Dis-je en fermant les yeux._

_- Edward?_

_- Elle pense que tu lui en veux, que tu vas lui reprocher le départ de Jacob._

_- Elle… Nessie ouvres, je ne t'en veux pas, je t'en prie, on va le retrouver. Nessie s'il te plait._

_La voix de ma femme était pleine d'urgence, si ça avait été moi derrière cette porte, je l'aurais ouverte et lui aurais sauté dans les bras. Mais c'était Nessie, notre fille. Puis soudain, le lit grinça dans la petite pièce, puis une petite voix, sa petite voix se fit entendre._

_- Je… Maman!_

_La porte s'ouvrit, laissant à peine le temps à Nessie de se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle, mais la détresse qui était prédominante il y a à peine une demi-heure s'était un peu estompée._

_Elles allèrent s'enfermer dans notre chambre, qui était insonorisée, me fermant presque la porte au nez, me contraignant par la même occasion à aller rejoindre Alice et Jasper qui étaient toujours dans le salon._

_- Hey. Me lança Jasper en me voyant passer le pas de la porte._

_- Elle est sortie de sa chambre et elles se sont enfermées dans la notre… J'étais certain d'avoir un air dépité. _

_- Elles ont besoin de parler, c'est normal!_

_Alice s'était rapprochée de moi et joignit à ses paroles un tendre câlin._

_- Je le sais. Avouais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou._

_Oui, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser jalousement que moi je n'avais pas réussi à cet exercice…_

_Je racontai alors tout ce que Nessie m'avait permis de voir à une Alice ahurie et un Jasper préoccupé. Pourquoi préoccupé? A vrai dire, l'histoire du professeur Davis était passée au second plan, pour toute la famille, excepté lui… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Le silence s'installa._

_- Tu devrais essayer de l'appeler! Dis Alice en faisant de petits bonds, nous surprenant par cette subite prise de parole à laquelle on ne s'attendait absolument pas._

_- Que… Quoi? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment._

_- Edward, Edward, Edward! Dire que tu étais le plus perspicace dans le temps! Il faut croire qu'un mariage et un enfant a fait diminuer clairement tes capacités! Dit-elle, se moquant royalementde moi._

_Je vis Jasper étouffer son rire dans sa main droite et moi, toujours perplexe, j'attendis que ma sœur poursuive et en arrive enfin au contenu de son idée._

_- Jake a un portable si je ne m'abuse? Ajouta-t-elle en me fixant intensément._

_- Oh… Quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé._

_- Alléluia! Finit-elle par lâcher en levant les bras ainsi que les yeux au ciel._

_Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, je m'emparai de mon portable et composai le numéro de Jacob. Une sonnerie et la messagerie vocale se déclencha. Bien sûr, il avait éteint son portable! Beaucoup de personnes auraient raccroché, mais je devais lui parler, lui laisser un message, un message convainquant. Si je n'avais pu réconforter ma fille, il fallait que je réussisse à faire revenir Jacob pour elle._

_- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous! Nessie est inconsolable! Il faut que tu ramènes tes fesses...... et vite! Je compte sur toi!_

_Je raccrochai d'un geste vif et me retourna, me retrouvant presque nez à nez avec Alice dont le visage exprimait toute sa désapprobation…_

_- Quoi encore!? Demandai-je légèrement énervé._

_- Quoi? Tu oses me le demander? __"__ Il faut que tu ramènes tes fesses et vite__"!!!__ Crois-moi, si j'étais lui, je ne reviendrais certainement pas sous la menace!_

_Ma bêtise me décontenança moi-même._

_- Je suis stupide!_

_- Mais suffisamment intelligent pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même! C'est déjà ça! S'amusa-t-elle alors que Jasper ne pouvait plus retenir ses rires. Laisses-moi rattraper ta stupidité cher frère!_

_Sans que je puisse réagir, le petit lutin qui me servait de sœur s'empara de mon portable et appuya sur la touche bis._

_- Hey Jake, c'est Alice! Bon, tu as dû écouter le message de mon crétin de frère et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu le connais! Son ton enjoué montrait qu'on ne lui en voulait pas au moins. Bon, en tout cas, saches que Nessie est vraiment très triste, il faut que tu reviennes au plus vite! Tu lui manques.... et à nous aussi!_

_Elle raccrocha, un grand sourire étirant ses fines lèvres._

_- Tu vois, avec un message comme celui-ci, moi je reviendrais à coup sûr!_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel… Alice était et serait toujours Alice! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre de voir si les paroles dites par la douce voix de ma sœur allaient ramener à la raison un loup amoureux et surtout malheureux._

_Les jours passèrent sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne nous parvienne, il n'avait pas rallumé son portable depuis nos appels. Nous le savions, car, pervers que nous sommes, nous attendions les accusés de réception des nombreux messages écrits que nous avions envoyé... _

_Nessie, bien que dévastée par le départ de Jacob, alla tout de même chaque jour au lycée. Chaque soir, j'avais droit à des images du même garçon, celui par la faute de qui tout était arrivé. Il ne lâchait pas Nessie d'une semelle, au grand désespoir de cette dernière. Le vendredi soir en rentrant, elle sembla même soulagée que ce soit enfin le weekend. Le regard toujours triste, elle s'enferma comme chaque soir depuis que Jacob était parti, dans notre chambre, ainsi, nous ne pouvions l'entendre sangloter._

_Je me concentrai sur les pensées de ma fille, mais rien ne venait, comme à chaque fois que sa douleur refaisait surface, tout droit d'accès m'était refusé. Puis me sortant de ma concentration, mon portable vibra dans ma poche._

_*************_

_**(Point de vue de Jacob)**_

_Cela faisait exactement trois jours et deux heures et dix minutes que j'étais parti, abandonnant tout ce que j'avais de plus cher derrière moi. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Voir la femme que j'aimais, dans les bras d'un autre m'avait détruit. Depuis trois jours, je passais mes nuits à l'hôtel et mes jours à la petite station. Yan, le fils du propriétaire, mais aussi son employé, avait accepté de très bonne grâce mon aide bénévole et ma présence. Il m'avait même trouvé quelques petits travaux de mécanicien. Ce vendredi avait été le jour le plus long de toute ma vie. Le matin, en prenant ma voiture pour me rendre à la station, j'étais tombé sur mon portable éteint dans le creux de la banquette arrière. Il m'avait alors ramené à la réalité et j'avais passé toute la journée à torturer l'appareil sans l'allumer._

_- Bon, Jake, soit tu l'allumes, soit tu le ranges, mais j'en peux plus de te voir le fixer et le triturer!_

_Je relevai la tête vers lui, me sentant un peu bête._

_- Je… Je crois que je dois l'allumer._

_- Ben allumes-le!_

_Levant les bras au ciel comme pour en appeler aux dieux, il quitta le local pour aller servir un des rares clients du jour. Je restai donc seul en tête à tête avec mon portable. _

_«Bon sang, réveilles-toi! Allumes ce foutu portable! Tu n'attends que ça et tu le sais!»_

_Que c'était facile de me dire cela ainsi… Je soufflai et me décidai enfin, saisissant le portable et appuyant sur les touches pour rentrer mon code. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à vibrer et ce à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'une minute au moins, il se calma enfin et je pus alors me pencher sur l'écran… cinquante nouveaux messages!_

_La majorité était liée à des appels, je m'en débarrassai pour ne garder que les messages écrits. Mais avant de lire ses derniers et dans le stupide espoir de l'entendre ELLE, je composai le numéro de ma boite vocale._

_«Vous avez trente-deux nouveaux messages. Premier message…»_

_J'appréhendai l'écoute, mais les premiers sons se firent rapidement entendre, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière…_

_«Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Nessie est inconsolable! Il faut que tu ramènes tes fesses et vite Je compte sur toi!»_

_Je déglutis avec difficulté, Edward avait l'air réellement énervé. Le second message commença._

_«Hey Jake, c'est Alice! Bon, tu as dû écouter le message de mon crétin de frère et je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu le connais! Bon, en tout cas, saches que Nessie est vraiment très triste, il faut que tu reviennes au plus vite! Tu lui manques... et à nous aussi!»_

_Celui-ci me fit sourire. Alice était devenue une réelle amie au fil du temps._

_Les autres messages se succédèrent, toujours relatant la peine de mon amour et serrant à chaque fois mon cœur un peu plus. Beaucoup de messages d'Alice, ainsi que de Bella. Même Emmett avait laissé une petite trace. Qui étais-je pour leur imposer ce silence? Cette question s'imposa à moi. _

_- OUI, QUI SUIS-JE POUR LEUR FAIRE CA?!!_

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de hurler cette phrase, Yan arriva en courant, paniqué. Il me regardait comme s'il avait à faire à une bête sauvage que l'on approche lentement pour me pas l'effrayer et risquer de se faire tailler en pièce._

_- Jake, est-ce-que ça va?_

_- Je… Je dois rentrer._

_- Oh…_

_Il avait l'air déçu, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il me comprenait. Je le serrai dans mes bras pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et me dirigeai presque en courant vers ma voiture._

_- Donnes-moi des nouvelles, hein?! Me lança-t-il alors qu'il courait à ma suite._

_- Je t'en donnerai, je te dois bien ça! Merci pour tout!_

_- Oh, non, je… ce n'était rien… Bonne route. Me dit-il gêné._

_Je démarrai et quittai le petit parking, Yan me fit quelques signes et peu à peu la distance effaça son image._

_Tout en roulant, différents scénarios défilèrent dans ma tête. Dans certains, Nessie venait vers moi et m'accueillait avec un grand sourire, dans d'autres, elle me donnait le plus merveilleux des baisers. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient que les scénarios joyeux… D'autres me venaient, beaucoup moins beaux. Nessie m'ignorant, Nessie me giflant, Nessie me disant que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir, qu'elle était très bien avec ce Matt… Mon cœur saignait à ces pensées. Mais je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je devais rentrer et voir si les messages que j'avais reçus reflétaient la réalité. _

_J'avais plusieurs heures de route devant moi et j'allais certainement arriver à la nuit. Plus les kilomètres passaient, plus je savais que mon choix était le bon, j'étais un homme et un homme ne pouvait pas fuir comme je l'avais fait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais enfin à Dartmouth, plus que quelques minutes et je devrais affronter ma famille. Oui, il s'agissait bien de ma famille, celle que j'avais choisi. Il n'y avait plus seulement mon père et mes sœurs, il y avait eux…_

_Je roulais lentement, mais j'avais besoin de ses secondes de plus. Je pris le petit chemin dans les bois, me ramenant chez moi, ou tout du moins à ce qui avait été mon chez-moi jusqu'à trois jours avant aujourd'hui. Les maisons apparurent enfin, fidèles à l'image que j'en avais gardé._

_A peine étais-je garé et sorti de ma voiture que quelque chose me percuta, une tête brune venait de s'enfouir dans mon torse. Bella… son odeur m'avait manquée, ma meilleure amie m'avait manquée._

_- Oh, Jake, il ne faut plus que tu refasses une chose pareille! Tu m'entends? Plus jamais! _

_- Oui, Bella je te le promets. _

_Mes bras l'entourèrent, mon odorat protesta un peu de cette proximité qui durait, mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher tout de suite et elle n'en avait visiblement pas l'envie non plus. _

_Après de longues minutes, je vis Edward dans la lumière que la porte d'entrée grande ouverte projetait sur le perron. Mais pas de Nessie… Je me dégageai, fixant mon regard à celui de Bella._

_- Où est-elle? Me risquai-je à demander._

_- Elle dort._

_- Oh…_

_J'étais déçu, mais en arrivant en pleine nuit, à quoi devais-je m'attendre?_

_- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, la route a été longue._

_- Jake… Elle semblait hésiter à me dire quelquechose. Non… Laisses tomber, vas te reposer, tu ne vas plus partir, nous aurons le temps de discuter de tout cela._

_Avant de m'éloigner, je fis un signe de tête vers Edward qui me le rendit et déposai un baiser sur le front de Bella. _

_*************_

_Cela faisait une heure que je tournai dans mon lit mais je ne trouvai pas le sommeil, changeant de position toutes les deux minutes, pensant encore et toujours à Nessie, à ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout à ce qui allait se passer. Puis un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un tapait à la porte... Mon cerveau reprenant ses pleines fonctions, le doux parfum tant aimé me parvint. Non, Nessie ne pouvait pas être là! Pas à cette heure. Elle dormait, Bella me l'avait dit! Le bruit se refit entendre, je me levais, me dépêchant. J'ouvris enfin la porte, elle était là. Elle portait un vieux jogging qui avait certainement dû appartenir à sa mère et un débardeur rouge, s'accordant parfaitement à la teinte qu'avait pris ses pommettes. Elle était magnifique, époustouflante. J'ouvris la bouche, mais elle me sauta dans les bras, me coupant dans mon élan. Un peu sous le choc, je mis quelques secondes à réagir et l'encercler de mes bras. M'avait-elle pardonné? Oui, certainement, sinon, son corps n'aurait pas était si étroitement accroché au mien en cet instant. Je savourais chaque seconde. Puis, elle finit par s'écarter de moi, encrant son regard dans le mien. Je ne pus traduire ce que je lisais sur son visage._

_J'étais littéralement hypnotisé, si ça n'avait été que moi, jamais je n'aurais quitté ses yeux. Mais une douleur sur ma joue me ramena sur terre. Elle venait de me gifler avec force... Totalement interdit, je ne pus prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, ma main se porta à ma joue douloureuse, rougie par l'impact de la main du petit bout de femme qui se trouvait devant moi. Je ne pouvais que masser ma peau en attendant la suite, parce que j'en étais certain, notre entrevue n'était pas finie…_

.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

**Et voilà ! Alors ?**

**Moi j'adore ce chapitre !!! Le premier POV m'est venu tout seul, un soir tard… J'étais super contente !!**

**Alors, le retour de Jake ? La pauvre petite Nessie… Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Je n'attends plus que vos reviews!!!!!**

**Allez, un petit clic juste là, en dessous… Pour mon plus grand bonheur...**

**A bientôt pour la suite… ;-)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements…**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps et surtout le courage de répondre, ça devait être fait ce matin, mais mon père est décédé… Je vous laisse imaginer que ça ne va pas fort…**

**Merci à mes campeuses qui sont là pour moi, je vous adore les filles.**

**Ma voisine adorée, merci pour aujourd'hui…**

**Le chapitre 24 était prêt, alors je vous le laisse lire.**

**Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite, mais je peux vous promettre que cette fic ira au bout !**

**Les personnages (sauf monsieur Davis) appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de se long chapitre (bien 1pages ½ de plus que d'habitude…)**

**.**

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

_**Chapitre 24**_

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

.

_On était vendredi, cela faisait un peu plus de trois jours que Matt était venu à ma rencontre, que Jake avait ouvert la porte des vestiaires et était tombé sur nous dans une position qui pouvait porter à confusion. Trois jours que Matt revenait vers moi sans trêve, trois jours que je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il me disait. Trois nuits que mes cauchemars avaient refait leur apparition… La fatigue était bien présente, je me forçais à manger pour ma famille, bien que le sang aurait été une meilleure façon d'apporter à mon corps un semblant de réconfort, je n'étais vraiment pas en état de chasser, chose que ma famille n'eut aucun mal à accepter, car pas un seul ne me proposait de parties de chasse..._

_Comme chaque soir depuis cette fin d'après-midi catastrophique, après m'être forcée à ingurgiter quelques gâteaux, j'allais m'enfermer dans la chambre de mes parents, la seule pièce de la maison à être insonorisée… Je m'allongeais et enfouissais mon visage dans les coussins pour laisser mes sanglots, trop longtemps retenus, s'échapper de mon corps. Et encore une fois, le sommeil me gagna sans m'avoir prévenu, ni même avoir attendu la fin des sanglots que mon corps pouvait encore m'offrir._

_Une nouvelle fois, j'étais dans la pièce, c'était la même depuis le tout premier cauchemar, une chambre, toujours aussi floue, toujours si familière. La voix dans ma tête m'appelait de nouveau et encore une fois, je sortais du lit, un peu comme un marin attiré par le chant d'une sirène, je ne pouvais résister à la voix qui m'appelait._

_«Viens à moi Nessie»_

_Muette, aucun de mes cris ne pouvaient être entendus. Je ne pouvais qu'obéir et trouver cette voix. Mon corps le voulait, ma tête le voulait…_

_«Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, Nessie, tu dois venir à moi»_

_Cette voix toujours mystérieuse et douce, elle inspirait la confidence et de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. _

_J'étais debout, tout me semblait si haut, si grand. Mes vêtements posés sur une chaise, je les pris, laissant ma chemise de nuit tomber sur le sol au bas de la chaise qui avait accueilli mes vêtements._

_Puis, j'avançais… J'étais finalement habituée à toutes ces images. _

_«Nessie, je suis là, viens à moi»_

_La poignée de la porte… Le couloir… Une autre porte… Tout est toujours aussi haut, m'obligeant à chercher la tête levée vers les objets à atteindre… Mes pieds nus foulèrent le sol froid, je ne ressentis aucune gêne, le froid ne me dérangeait pas. Je devais avancer, retrouver la personne à qui appartenait cette voix…_

_Tout était toujours plus grand… Pas à pas, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité. La voix était toujours là, me pressant un peu plus à chaque pas._

_Puis, le froid, des bruits, la peur, m'enveloppèrent… Je courais, vite, évitant de justesse un arbre, puis un deuxième, j'étais poursuivie, une longue chevelure, voilà tout ce que je pus voir juste avant de tomber. Mon cri s'étouffa, je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais savoir… Le noir se fit, effrayant… Des bras? Oui, des bras me soulevaient…_

_Inconsciemment, je savais que pour comprendre, il fallait que mon cauchemar se poursuive. _

_Mes yeux devaient être fermés, car seul le froid et la désagréable sensation d'ongles enfoncés dans ma peau me revenait._

_Un souffle sucré taquinait mes narines. _

_Je voulais poursuivre, en savoir plus, mais l'air me manqua, la panique s'empara à nouveau de moi et je me réveillai une nouvelle fois avec un cri et de la sueur ruisselant de mon front._

_Cette nuit là, comme les deux nuits précédentes, personne ne m'avait entendu. L'idée d'Esmé avait été formidable et mes parents adorables de me laisser ce havre de paix. Me sentant collante, j'empruntai un jogging et un débardeur dans le dressing de ma mère et me rendis dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre._

_Après une douche et le réconfort apporté par le vieux survêtement, j'eus une subite envie de quelque chose de chaud. L'appétit étant rare depuis quelques jours, je me devais d'assouvir la demande de mon corps. Je me rendis donc sans attendre dans la cuisine mais me figeai en m'approchant du salon. C'était son odeur? Oui, elle faisait partie de moi, elle était ancrée dans ma peau! Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, je pense que j'aurais pu la reconnaitre parmi des dizaines d'autres. Jake… _

_- Maman?_

_Elle était certainement assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main. En entendant mon appel, elle me rejoignit devant la porte de la cuisine._

_L'odeur était partout sur elle, me prenant au cœur et aux tripes._

_- Jake… Commençai-je._

_- Il est parti se coucher. Tu dormais quand il est arrivé et…_

_- Maman il est revenu!!! La coupai-je._

_- Oui, il est là Nessie. _

_Elle avait un sourire radieux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire. Jake était de retour! Je me précipitai alors dans les bras de ma mère. Plus de larmes, mon corps avait décidé qu'il y en avait suffisamment versé. Ma mère rigolait et me berçait, l'odeur de Jacob m'enivrait._

_- Maman, je dois y aller! Dis-je décidée en brisant notre étreinte._

_- Mais Nessie, il doit dormir, il était si fatigué et toi aussi tu l'es! Il sera là à ton réveil, ton père me l'a affirmé, il ne compte pas repartir._

_- Non, maman, je dois y aller tout de suite._

_Je me dirigeais vers la porte, laissant ma mère à l'entrée de la cuisine, mon envie de quelque chose de chaud était totalement passée._

_- Chérie, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Il ne voulait pas tout ça, il s'en veut vraiment beaucoup._

_- Je vais faire ce qu'il me semble correcte de faire._

_La nuit était noire, le temps couvert empêchait la lune et les étoiles de nous offrir leur lumière. Je regrettai un peu de ne pas m'être couverte un peu mieux, mais je me refusais de faire demi-tour, j'avais peur de ne pas revenir si jamais je le faisais._

_En sortant, mon regard se posa automatiquement vers l'endroit où devait être garée sa voiture. Elle était bien là, belle et parfaitement à sa place, elle m'avait manquée. _

_Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre à la dépendance. L'odeur de mon loup était partout et j'inspirai profondément, me délectant des sensations qui parcouraient mon corps. Ma main se porta plusieurs fois sur la porte sans la toucher. Maintenant que j'étais devant cette maison, tout me revenait en tête et je me retrouvai entre deux sentiments, la joie de le retrouver, il m'avait tant manqué, trop manqué pour un simple ami. Puis la colère… Oui, il m'avait abandonnée, sans nouvelles et surtout sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer. Il avait fui et je le détestais pour ça._

_Je fis quelques pas en arrière, fixant la porte, ça aurait été plus facile s'il m'avait entendue ou sentie arriver, il aurait ouvert la porte et j'aurais était contrainte de réagir._

_Après quelques minutes de tergiversation, mes poings se serrèrent. Je fis à pas décidés les quelques mètres me séparant de la porte, ma main s'y cogna lourdement. J'y étais, c'était le moment. Rien aucun bruit ne vint perturber le silence de la nuit. Ma main sans réellement lui en avoir donné l'ordre donna de nouveaux coups, plus forts cette fois. Cette fois ci, des bruits me parvinrent, envoyant un stress démesuré dans tout mon être. Les secondes me semblèrent des minutes, voir même des heures, puis enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et il était là, devant moi, mal réveillé. Il écarquilla les yeux et nous restâmes un moment dans le silence, impossible pour moi d'en mesurer la longueur. Aucun de nous ne bougea, se contentant de s'observer, c'était comme si on tentait de percevoir un élément prouvant que le moment n'était pas réel. Puis je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir, amorçant quelques paroles, mais alors, mon corps se précipita à la rencontre du sien, le coupant dans son élan. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à mon étreinte et passer ses bras dans mon dos pour approfondir notre contact. J'étais bien, retrouvant la sécurité que j'avais perdue il y a de ça quelques jours. Savourant tout ce que son corps m'apportait. _

_Mais peu à peu la joie d'être dans ses bras laissa place à la colère face à ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, ce qu'il avait fait subir à ma famille. Je me dégageai alors de sa douce étreinte, le fixant intensément avant que ma main s'abatte sur sa joue. Mon geste me surprit, mais je n'en avais aucun remord. J'y avais mis toute ma force, ma condition de semi-vampire me permettant de tels gestes sans dommages pour ma main. _

_Son regard toujours ancré au sien, il porta lentement sa main à sa joue rougie et certainement douloureuse. Reprenant la contenance qui me quittait peu à peu, je me mis à pointer mon doigt sur son torse._

_- JACOB… BLACK… SI… TU… TIENS… A… TA… VIE…JE… TE… JURE… QUE… TU… N'A… PAS… INTERET… A… REFAIRE… UNE… CHOSE… PAREILLE…!!!_

_J'avais fait mon regard le plus noir possible, enfonçant mon doigt dans son torse pour ponctuer chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche. Je le vis même grimacer à la fin de ma tirade, il faut dire que là encore, j'avais mis toute ma force dans ces gestes. Je vis enfin toute sa peine et ses larmes déborder, laissant une trainée humide sur ses joues. N'y tenant plus, mes doigts attrapèrent son tee-shirt et le tirèrent vers moi, l'obligeant à se pencher et rapprochant ainsi nos deux visages. Son souffle était doux, chaud et subitement, sous l'ordre de mes envies, mes lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. _(Note de moi : Vous êtes contentes mes campeuses adorées?)_ Il y avait de l'urgence dans mon geste, mais mon premier baiser était fantastique. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour répondre à ma sollicitation, mais il m'attira à lui, ne quittant pas mes lèvres ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Nos lèvres se firent plus douces les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'après de longues minutes, mon côté humain et le sien nous rappellent à l'ordre, c'était donc haletante que je me séparai de lui. Mon cerveau se repassa la scène inlassablement, sans un mot, je m'éloignai, je ne sais pourquoi, mais je devais rentrer, retrouver ma maison. A mi-chemin, je me retournai tout de même, il était toujours là, immobile. _

_- Plus jamais ça! Lançai-je menaçante._

_Me retournant pour reprendre mon chemin, je ne pus réprimer le grand sourire qui avait décidé de s'emparer de mon visage. J'allai alors rejoindre mon lit, m'emparant de ma boite secrète, je relus les petits mots de… Qui était-il à présent? Mon petit ami? Mon sourire ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me submerge._

.

**********

.

_Ce matin là, je me levai un peu sonnée, mon cauchemar n'avait pas refait surface, mais d'autres choses étaient ancré dans mon esprit. Des images de ma visite à la dépendance la nuit précédente… Avais-je réellement fait cela? Avais-je giflé, puis embrassé Jake? Jake, celui qui avait pris soin de moi depuis ma naissance? Le meilleur ami de ma mère? _

_Finalement avec le recul (court recul d'une nuit), ce qui s'était passé semblait inévitable. En fait, je l'avais su depuis mes premiers pas en tant que __"__jeune fille__"__, sa distance m'avait blessée, je n'avais tout simplement pas réalisé pourquoi j'avais été aussi blessée…_

_Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, je descendis à la cuisine pour y retrouver mes parents en grand discussion… La tête dans les nuages, je n'avais même pas prêté attention au sujet de leur conversation. Mais je remarquai tout de même l'arrêt des bavardages au son de la porte de ma chambre se fermant et la gêne de mes parents à mon arrivée dans la cuisine. Mais je décidai de jouer la carte de l'innocence, de toute façon, je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement envie de savoir…_

_- Salut!_

_- Bonjour chérie. Alors, tu as bien dormi? Me demanda mon père pour lancer la conversation. _

_Il voulait se donner un air détaché, mais cela n'était pas très bien fait… J'ignorai tout de même cet état de fait._

_- Bien, oui… Mieux que ces derniers jours._

_- Oh… C'est… Je suis content pour toi. Répondit-il un peu nerveux._

_Je remerciai mon instinct d'avoir érigé un mur empêchant mon père d'avoir accès à mes pensées…_

_- Et ta visite… à Jake? Me demanda timidement ma mère._

_Et voilà, nous y étions… C'était tout ma mère et mon père ça, lui tournant sans dévoiler ses intentions et elle timide, mais allant finalement droit au but. Que devais-je leur dire? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose… Je l'avais embrassé et j'étais partie. Nous n'en avions même pas parlé._

_- Je… Ca s'est bien passé. Mais nous avons à parler. J'y retourne après avoir mangé un petit quelque chose. Dis-je distraitement._

_- Oh… Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là._

_- Je le sais maman, il y a juste rien à dire pour le moment._

_Elle avait l'air déçu, mais ne poursuivit pas. Mon père quant à lui sondait mes pensées sans trouver son bonheur. Ces quelques jours au plus mal m'avaient permis d'apprendre à maitriser mes pensées voire même les bloquer totalement._

_«Ce n'est pas grave, tôt ou tard elle oubliera de tout contrôler»_

_- Euh, papa, je t'ai entendu là! J'avais levé les yeux au ciel en faisant non de la tête. _

_Il baissa la tête, conscient d'être moins fort que moi à se contrôler. Si ne pas pouvoir avoir accès à mes pensées ne lui plaisait pas, le fait que moi j'avais accès aux siennes était comme un supplice pour lui. Je l'avais plusieurs fois entendu râler intérieurement de cette nouvelle faculté que j'avais développée. Pour ma part, la situation m'amusait beaucoup. Parfois, j'étais même __"__embauchée__"__ par Emmett pour l'aider à gagner aux échecs face à mon père ou bien Alice. Si bien que le jeu avait finalement été rangé et plus ressorti depuis quelques jours. Je crois que finalement, Emmett était le plus heureux de l'évolution de mes dons._

_Fouillant dans les placards, je tombai sur un brownie tout frais. Je pris le plat et me retournai vers mes parents, les interrogeant du regard, cela faisait des jours que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pas fait de cuisine._

_- Jake aime bien… Grimaça ma mère._

_«Jake, mais pourquoi voulais-je qu'il revienne déjà!?»_

_Je ne pus retenir mon rire en voyant mon père lever les yeux au ciel à son tour._

_- Allez, avoues que tu l'aime bien ce petit loup papa! Dis-je en en réprimant mes rires._

_- Oui, je l'aime bien!_

_Il avait dit cela en grimaçant et juste un peu trop fort, cette fois, ma mère se joignait à moi dans mon hilarité. Mon père avait accepté Jake comme un fils, mais un fils avec lequel il entretenait une rivalité certaine, il l'appréciait et avait été tout aussi peiné que ma mère ou moi de sa fuite._

_Une part de gâteau engloutie avec un verre de lait plus tard, je sortis de la maison pour aller rejoindre Jake chez lui. Plus que quelques pas et j'allais savoir ce que représentait pour lui ce baiser que nous avions échangé cette nuit._

_La porte était entrouverte, je la poussai de quelques centimètres, mais n'entrai pas._

_- Jake? Je peux rentrer?_

_- Nessie?! Il arriva en courant devant moi. Je… je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas._

_- Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela?_

_- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu en as le droit…_

_- Je le sais._

_- Mais tu es revenue._

_- Oh quelle perspicacité monsieur Black! Si ça peut te rassurer je ne suis pas un fantôme!_

_Mon rire, quitté il y a peu, revint devant l'air penaud que le visage de Jacob m'offrait. Malgré sa couleur de peau, je pouvais déceler des petites taches révélatrices de rougeurs._

_- Tu veux que je te laisse en paix? Je peux partir tu sais! Me proposa-t-il le souffle court._

_Ah, c'était donc ça l'exaspération que je voyais dans les yeux des femmes qui s'écriait __"__Ah les hommes__"__ dans les films pour filles qu'Alice nous imposait…_

_Bon, il voulait le jouer comme ça… C'était donc à moi de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'inspirai, puis expirai pour me donner du courage. Lui était là, devant moi, les yeux rivés sur le sol._

_- Non, certainement pas! (J'encerclai alors sa nuque de mes bras) Tu ne comprends donc pas?_

_Pas de réponse._

_- Jake, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai besoin de toi! Je t'aime! Débitai-je avec conviction._

_- Tu… Tu m'aimes? Me demanda-t-il les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte._

_Sous la surprise, il s'était redressé, me surplombant ainsi d'une bonne tête. Je dus me pencher en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux, je le fixai, en attendant une réaction plus claire… Mais le silence était trop pesant. Une nouvelle fois je prenais la parole._

_- C'est si difficile à croire? Demandai-je en relevant les sourcils._

_- Non, non, je… je t'aime aussi! Tu es…, je…_

_Il était trop marrant, totalement ahuri par ce que je venais de lui annoncer. Il avait tant rejeté ses sentiments par ma faute…_

_- Et si tu arrêtais de parler? Mon regard était accroché au sien et je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter de si tôt…_

_- Que… Quoi? _

_Trop mignon… Prenant son visage entre mes deux mains, je l'attirai contre le mien et posai délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. _

_C'était lui, nos deux cœurs chantèrent à l'unisson, instable sur la pointe des pieds, je me collais à lui autant que possible et lui m'entoura de ses bras pour m'aider dans mon entreprise et me stabiliser. Tout l'univers avait un sens, on était chacun la moitié d'un tout. Le baiser interrompu, nous restâmes enlacés un long moment, savourant le bonheur d'être l'un avec l'autre. _

_- Jake?_

_- Oui?_

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu m'aimais il y a quelques semaines?_

_- Non, tu étais un bébé! Tu le sais tout ça, je te l'ai déjà dit!_

_Il était énervé, il avait raison de l'être, j'étais stupide, oui, je savais tout ça… Mais je voulais qu'il me dise ce que j'étais pour lui… maintenant… ou plutôt depuis quelques minutes… C'était bien des minutes et pas des heures? Il faisait encore jour, c'était déjà ça…_

_- Et aujourd'hui?_

_- Tu es la plus belle jeune fille que je n'ai jamais vue! Et je t'aime!_

_- Plus que tu aimais ma mère? _

_Question stupide! Encore! Mais pourquoi tout sortait comme ça? Où était donc passé ma faculté à choisir mes phrases et mes sujets de conversation?_

_- Nessie, Nessie, Nessie… _

_Il leva la tête vers le plafond, mon visage était posé contre son torse, alors je ne vis pas le geste, mais le sentis._

_- C'est bizarre. Toi, moi. Finit-il par dire. _

_- Ca ne te plaît pas? Une touche d'appréhension avait un peu fait dérailler ma voix. _

_- Si, peut-être trop. _

_Et pour accentuer ses paroles, il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. _

_- Tu as peut-être besoin de t'y faire, je le comprendrais. _

_Je n'avais pas réellement envie de lui donner du temps, je nous en avais suffisamment fait perdre… Mais j'étais prête à lui accorder cela._

_- Non, je ne te quitte plus. Il relâcha son étreinte, passa sa main sous mon menton, le relevant pour un nouveau baiser tout en douceur. _

_Il fallait tout de même deux Nessie pour faire un Jacob… mais malgré sa corpulence, il mesurait chaque geste, faisant attention à tout moment de ne pas me blesser._

_Jake fut le premier à interrompre notre moment._

_- Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres, je ne voudrais pas avoir à affronter ton père…_

_- Que tu es bête, il ne ferait jamais ça, il t'apprécie vraiment!_

_- Peut-être, mais en attendant, on va y aller! Ca doit faire deux heures que tu es arrivée ici, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter._

_- Deux heures? Non?_

_- Hé bien si mademoiselle Cullen! Le temps passe vite dans les bras du plus parfait des petits amis! Me répondit-il tout sourire, toute sa surprise était passée, le laissant heureux et… fier? Oui, il avait l'air fier…_

_- Ca va les chevilles? Fis-je un peu taquine._

_- Très bien, je n'ai pas mis de chaussettes aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu! Il me le prouva en levant la jambe._

_- Que ne faut-il pas entendre! Je levais les yeux au ciel, encore… Jake et son assurance étaient de retour pour mon plus grand plaisir…_

_Il m'embrassa tendrement et me prit par la main afin de m'entrainer dehors. J'étais heureuse, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout avait repris sa place naturelle. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à passer le cap des parents… Bien sûr, je savais que mon père savait déjà tout, car si moi je pouvais lui interdire l'accès à mes pensées, Jake lui ne savait pas le faire…_

.

**********

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

.

_- Pour l'amour du ciel Edward, trouves-toi une occupation et arrêtes de tourner en rond !_

_- Ouais, ouais. Râla-t-il avant de reprendre l'arpentement du salon. _

_Depuis que Nessie avait quitté la cuisine pour se diriger vers chez Jacob, il y a de cela deux heures, Edward n'avait pas tenu en place une minute. Allant de la cuisine au salon, du salon au bureau, allumant un ordinateur et faisant quelques nouvelles recherches sur notre prophétie… _

_La prophétie… Elle avait pleinement réapparue dans nos priorités. Nous en avions longuement parlé durant la nuit et nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il était temps de se reconcentrer sur les recherches. Mais ce matin n'était pas le bon moment pour Edward, il resta à peine cinq minutes devant l'ordinateur avant de monter dans notre chambre, pour en ressortir au bout de deux minutes. Ses va-et-vient commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver. Je pris alors les choses en mains, me plaçant devant lui, le stoppant ainsi. Ne réagissant pas, il me percuta assez brutalement avant de me regarder interrogatif et de s'épancher en excuses._

_- Oh, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis désolé… Je…_

_- Chut… Lui intimais-je de se taire en posant mon index sur sa bouche. Je me rapprochai alors de son oreille. Ca te dit un petit câlin ?_

_Il me regarda encore un peu plus perdu._

_- Mais, Nessie et…_

_- Elle est chez Jake et donc entre de bonnes mains…_

_Grosse erreur de ma part, Edward se raidit d'un seul coup, posa ses mains sur mes épaules en me repoussant de la longueur de ses bras tendus._

_- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Je levais les yeux au ciel. Même si moi je n'avais pas la possibilité de savoir ce que nos deux jeunes faisaient en ce moment, j'avais une totale confiance en eux._

_- Edward, tu parles de notre fille et de notre meilleur ami ! _

_- Cela ne change rien !_

_- Tu savais que ça allait arriver, alors arrêtes un peu et fais leur confiance !_

_- Je ne peux pas supporter de les entendre !_

_- Tu les espionnes ? _

_J'avais haussé les sourcils, je connaissais la réponse, mais je voulais qu'il ait le courage de me l'avouer…_

_Je… Oui._

_Il baissa la tête. Je mourais d'envie de lui demander de me dire ce qu'il savait, mais l'entendre de la bouche de notre fille était une idée autrement plus tentante…_

_Finalement, je le pris dans mes bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais cette étreinte ne dura que quelques minutes, nous entendîmes les bruits annonciateurs de l'arrivée de Nessie et Jake._

_- Ils arrivent, promets moi de ne pas être un papa protecteur, c'est Jake, tu sais très bien qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal…_

_- Il l'a déjà fait !_

_- Justement._

_Je déposai un dernier baiser sur le coin de sa bouche et me retournai pour faire face à notre fille tenant par la main un Jacob plus que gêné… Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Nessie prenne la parole._

_- Papa, maman… Je… On a décidé d'essayer de faire quelque chose de cette imprégnation…_

_- Je… Bella, Edward, je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas forcé Nessie à accepter la situation et je…_

_Je l'interrompis en le prenant dans mes bras._

_- Il ne pouvait en être autrement Jacob, je suis contente que ce soit toi._

_Il me serra dans ses bras, lâchant la main de Nessie, mais je savais que ce n'était pas mon approbation qu'il attendait, mais celle d'Edward. Je ne pouvais voir, mais je savais que son regard était sur mon mari, attendant sa bénédiction. Mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas._

_- Papa ?_

_Je comprenais très bien que Nessie s'impatiente, tournant la tête vers mon mari, je vis ses lèvres bouger avant qu'un son n'en sorte._

_- Je… Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne veux pas être grand-père avant au moins cinquante ans ! Lâcha-t-il enfin en grimaçant. _**(Note de moi : totalement sortie de ma propre vie… et oui, mon père m'a fait ce coup là (bon, pas avec le 50ans…) ! Eh ben ça fout la honte !)**

_Sans le vouloir, il avait détendu l'atmosphère avec cette tirade toutefois un peu embarrassante. Nous nous mîmes à rigoler, Nessie prenant place entre les bras de son père et moi resserrant ma prise sur mon meilleur ami… Mon beau-fils Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce pas, j'étais certaine que ça allait durer…_

.

**********

_**(Point de vue de Jacob)**_

.

_Après une bonne gifle dont la trace resta deux ou trois jours, elle m'avait embrassé, puis quitté sans plus de discutions. J'étais perdu, mais le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle était venue me retrouver chez moi et qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait, mon cœur en avait explosé. L'imprégnation était une particularité de ma condition dont je ne pouvais faire abstraction, mais elle avait le choix et elle avait finalement choisi d'être avec moi… J'étais certainement le plus heureux des hommes._

_Le premier moment délicat fut l'annonce officielle à Bella et Edward. Dur moment, surtout l'attente de la réaction du père de l'amour de ma vie. Ce qu'il avait dit était mémorable, Nessie et moi, un bébé ? Non, on en était loin, très loin. J'avais déjà du mal à faire admettre à mon esprit que Nessie m'avait choisi…_

_Puis quelques heures après, ce fut au tour du reste de la famille. Alice était surexcitée et commençait déjà à planifier une petite fête pour fêter cette annonce, ce qui exaspéra aussi bien Nessie que Bella. Emmett était dans un grand jour, nous offrant du __« __grand Emmett__ »__, tout en paroles très fines et gestes délicats… A côté, la gêne causée par la petite mise en garde d'Edward était de la pacotille. Jasper quant à lui nous avait félicité avant de tenter de raisonner son petit lutin de femme qui, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, imaginait une fête de plus en plus grande. Enfin, Rose fut la seule à ne pas prendre part à tout cela, préférant rester dans son coin, certainement pour ne pas se mettre à dos sa nièce adorée, tout en montrant sa désapprobation en faisant la tête._

_Mon premier weekend en tant que petit ami de Nessie Cullen était passé vite, trop vite… Le samedi après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Emmett s'étant un peu calmé, Jasper ayant fait promettre à Alice de ne pas préparer quelque chose d'extravagant et Rosalie ayant enfin quitté son coin. Tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre et nous avions tous décidé de reprendre activement les recherches concernant la prophétie…_

_Allant contre ma volonté de ne pas quitter Nessie d'une semelle, je restai avec les autres, les aidants du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais gêné, je ne pouvais pas être avec Nessie en leur présence. Je me contentai donc de baisers volés lorsque je la croisais dans les couloirs ou dans une pièce vide._

_Le dimanche fut sensiblement la copie conforme du samedi après-midi. J'étais arrivé le matin pour le petit déjeuner, retrouvant avec joie ma Nessie qui m'avait terriblement manqué. Une chose différa tout de même, au repas du soir, alors que Nessie et moi étions à table devant un plat de pâtes en gratin, Edward aborda un sujet qui était parti loin de mes pensées. A vrai dire, j'étais sur mon petit nuage et j'avais tout oublié de ce qui n'était pas nous deux…_

_- Vous revoyez monsieur Davis demain, si je ne me trompe pas._

_- Quoi ? Il m'avait sorti de ma contemplation de l'être le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ait été permis de rencontrer…_

_- Jake, atterris demain on retourne en cours !_

_Je la regardai hausser ses sourcils, me prenait-elle pour un fou ? Elle n'avait pas tord, j'étais fou d'elle. Quoi ? Les cours ? J'étais tellement loin de ça que cette nouvelle échéance me frappa de plein fouet._

_- Quoi ? Oh… le lycée !_

_- Jake, Jake, Jake… Peut être que durant ta semaine d'exil tu l'as oublié, mais crois-moi il est toujours bien là ! Elle gloussa un peu avant de reprendre une bouchée de pâtes._

_- Euh, Nessie n'a pas pu le faire durant mon absence ?_

_- Hey ! Râla-t-elle et me frappant le bras. J'étais un vrai zombi ! Et par ta faute en plus (et d'un coup de poignard, mérité certes…) et de toute façon, tu as dit que tu le ferais !_

_Elle me fit un grand sourire et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Comment ne pas tout lui donner, pour elle, j'accepterais toutes missions._

_- Tu as préparé une lettre ? Demandais-je à Edward qui avait détourné le regard un peu gêné par le fait d'être seul avec nous dans la cuisine. _

_- Oui, on en a parlé avec les autres, on s'est entendu pour mercredi soir, Jasper ne sera pas là, il préfère que nous en sachions plus avant d'être face à lui et donc à quelques choses près, à son reflet._

_- Oui, je le comprends. Donc je dois réussir à lui donner demain._

_- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas en savoir plus sur un vampire qui vit si proche de chez nous. La situation est assez inconfortable pour Jasper et puis si la prophétie se réalise, il vaut mieux avoir ce vampire de notre côté plutôt que de celui des Volturi. _

_- Très bien, ce sera donc fait demain. Je ne pense pas qu'il pose des problèmes, je l'ai observé et il me semble qu'être un vampire solitaire lui pèse, il a le même régime que vous, je ne pense pas que les italiens l'intéressent._

_- Oui, je sais et Nessie n'a pas lu de pensées négatives, il semble aussi curieux que nous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il aime lire, peut être qu'il a eu entre les mains des écrits concernant la prophétie…_

_- Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à cela ! Papa, ce serait merveilleux ! Nessie était rayonnante, maintenant, elle aussi pouvait amener sa contribution aux recherches._

_- Ce serait fabuleux. Nous ne trouvons rien et le moral de ta mère s'en ressent. Son visage devint soudainement triste._

_- Au fait, où est maman ?_

_- Chez Alice et Jasper, Alice avait une de ses créations à lui montrer._

_On termina notre repas, puis débarrassa la table. Il se faisait tard, mais je n'avais aucune envie de retrouver à la maison, car cela était synonyme de m'éloigner de Nessie plusieurs heures._

_Ce soir là, comme le soir précédant, je profitai des dernières minutes avec Nessie sur le porche de la maison, la serrant très fort contre moi. Non pas que la température négative nous gênait, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle soit contre moi._

_- Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas encore couché ?_

_- Jacob allait partir maman._

_- Je vois ça. _

_Elle rigolait, amusée par notre difficulté à se séparer. En passant près de nous, elle me souhaita bonne nuit en embrassant ma joue et entra dans la maison. Je replongeai alors mon regard dans celui de mon petit amour._

_- Tu vas devoir y aller… Souffla-t-elle._

_- Je crois que c'est inévitable. Fis-je en posant un baiser sur sa tempe._

_- On retourne au lycée… Tout les deux… _

_- Oui et maintenant, attends qu'un de ces petits humains t'approchent et il aura à faire à moi !_

_- Jacob Black ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, alors je ne veux pas de réactions stupides !_

_- Très bien mademoiselle Cullen ! Je te fais confiance, tu sauras me retenir !_

_- Te retenir ?_

_- Ben oui, je ne suis qu'un loup à l'instinct protecteur._

_- Loup ou pas, tu ne feras rien !_

_Elle était si attendrissante. Bien sur, j'allais tout faire, dans la mesure du possible, pour ne pas m'emporter contre les éventuels camarades un peu trop entreprenant._

_L'embrassant une dernière fois, je me rendis à reculons jusqu'à mon chez moi, je ne voulais rompre ma vision qu'au dernier moment. J'avais à peine fermé la porte qu'elle me manquait déjà. Je pris une douche rapide et rejoignis mon lit, au plus vite je dormirai, moins longue me paraitra la nuit. Son image gravée dans mes pensées me permit de trouver le sommeil en un clin d'œil._

.

_**********_

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

.

_Au levé ce matin là, j'étais euphorique. J'avais eu droit à mon petit mot de bonne nuit, le premier depuis ce qui m'avait paru un trop long moment… Il avait rejoint les autres dans ma petite boite cachée sous mon lit. Pourquoi cacher un truc à des vampires qui, de toute façon, s'ils décidaient de mettre la main dessus, ne mettraient pas plus de deux secondes ? Eh bien pour moi les cacher était un peu comme garder un petit jardin secret. _

_J'étais en avance, alors je pris tout mon temps pour sélectionner LA tenue idéale. Mon premier jour ! Bon pas le tout premier, mais le premier en tant que petite amie de Jacob Black… Je pouvais déjà imaginer la réaction des autres en nous voyant arriver main dans la main… Alors que quelques jours auparavant j'étais au trente-sixième dessous. Et Matt ! Peut être arrêterait-il de me poursuivre. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à Jake, il en aurait certainement peur et n'oserait pas m'approcher alors que Jake serait là… Tout du moins je l'espérais fortement, car retenir Jake et le calmer afin de l'aider à contrôler sa transformation n'allait pas être une mince affaire…_

_Finalement, j'avais opté pour un jean bleu foncé sur lequel j'avais passé de cuissarde noire et un pull col V noir sur une chemise blanche. J'étais belle et toute en simplicité, un maquillage sobre plus tard, j'étais prête à descendre retrouver mon petit ami au petit déjeuner…_

_Nessie tu fais quoi ? Vous allez être en retard !_

_Quoi ? Mais je m'étais levée plus d'une heure en avance ? Je regardai alors l'heure sur mon réveil et fus choquée d'y voir noter __« __8 :15__ »__. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir passé tant de temps à me préparer ? Je me précipitai donc à la cuisine d'où émanait des odeurs sucrées et surtout l'odeur de mon loup. Jake était déjà là et absorbée par ma recherche de La tenue, j'étais passée à côté de son arrivée ! _

_Je me figeais au pas de la porte en le voyant assis à table, engloutissant un pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. Il était tout simplement éblouissant._

_- Salut tout le monde !_

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à penser que je ne verrais pas ma fille avant de partir en cours !_

_- Maman, tu n'avais qu'un étage à monter pour me trouver ! Vous partez déjà ?_

_- Oui, on a cours plus tôt aujourd'hui._

_Elle vint m'embrasser, suivie de très prêt par mon père. Nous entendîmes alors le klaxon du 4x4 d'Emmett._

_- Vous partez avec Emmett ?_

_- Non, on le suit, on laisse cette corvée à Jasper et Alice. Ta mère et moi ne sommes pas fous à ce point._

_- Oh, très bien. Fis-je en pouffant de rire._

_Nous nous retrouvâmes donc seuls. Je me rendis alors compte que je ne lui avais même pas dit bonjour comme il se devait… Je m'approchai donc de lui avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je passai derrière lui, plaçant mes bras sur son torse et déposant de petits baisers de la base de son cou à son oreille. _

_- Tu m'as manqué… Et euh… merci pour le petit mot, je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais des derniers mots. _

_Me penchant en avant, je prolongeai la course de mes baisers le long de sa mâchoire. _

_- Les derniers mots… je ne sais plus ce que c'était…_

_Je pus alors sentir son sourire se former alors que mes baisers arrivaient au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres._

_- Tu pourrais peut être me les dire…_

_- C'était __: __je t'aime. Murmurai-je._

_- Oh… j'aurais donc marqué cela ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir !_

_- Ah ? Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Et si moi je te dis que je t'aime ?_

_- Alors là c'est une autre histoire ! JE T'AIME moi aussi !_

_Il tourna alors la tête me donnant pleinement accès à ses lèvres. Mais malheureusement le temps nous rattrapa, nous obligeant à rompre le contact._

_- On va être en retard. Haleta-t-il._

_- Oui._

_Je pris deux pancakes natures et les posai sur un papier absorbant. Puis nous sortîmes main dans la main pour aller rejoindre la voiture._

.

**********

.

_Le voyage fut silencieux, je crois que nous appréhendions tout les deux le regard de nos camarades, mais moi en plus des regards, j'allais devoir subir leurs pensées…_

_Une fois garés, Jake vint m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit la main. _

_- C'est parti ! _

_Jake était serein, il m'entraina vers notre premier cours sans même un regard vers nos camarades qui pourtant n'étaient pas très doués pour cacher leur espionnage. Certaines pensées m'assaillirent, celles des gens que je fixais quelques secondes sans le vouloir. Je me crispai quand j'entendis une fille dire qu'elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour éradiquer mon couple. Lâchant ma main, Jake me prit par la taille dans un geste de protection, il savait que j'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était là. _

_Ca va aller, ne les regardes pas et ne les écoutes pas, ce ne sont que des jaloux. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue._

_Plus on avançait vers la grande entrée, plus les gens nous regardaient. Forcément, notre couple ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, sans être en couple cela était déjà le cas… Les filles que nous croisions regardaient Jake avec envie et moi avec dédain. Les garçons eux, étaient un peu plus discrets, mais n'en pensaient pas moins._

_- Je crois qu'on fait sensation !_

_- Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'ils peuvent penser ! Promis, ce soir je te fais un compte rendu !_

_- J'y compte bien !_

_Sans plus nous attarder, nous nous rendions vers notre premier cours. La biologie était toujours aussi passionnante pour moi et barbante pour Jake._

_- Alors, la biolo ?_

_- Ben pas mal. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté tout le cours, certains de nos camarades sont vraiment plus passionnants !_

_Je vis Jake déglutir, il ne devait que trop s'imaginer les pensées de nos charmants camarades._

_- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter tous ces mecs !_

_- Démon jalousie, sors de mon loup préféré. Chuchotai-je afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre, à part lui. Puis je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les réactions autour de nous fusèrent. _

_Nous arrivâmes alors dans la salle de littérature, monsieur Davis était déjà là, assis à son bureau faisant face aux élèves, il ne parlait pas, puis la sonnerie retentit et il alla fermer la porte. _

_- Très bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de littérature étrangère ! Que de choses passionnantes, d'écrivains fascinants !_

_Il partit pour deux heures d'explications, il était si passionné, que ses élèves ne pouvaient que l'écouter et savourer chacune de ses paroles. Le cours fini, nos camarades trainèrent, comme s'ils étaient avertis de ce que nous comptions faire._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils prennent autant de temps pour sortir de cette salle, on dirait qu'ils font exprès d'attendre que Davis soit sorti avant de se décider à partir ! S'énerva Jake._

_- Euh, ben en fait, oui ils le font exprès._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Allo, je peux lire leurs pensées !_

_- Et pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?_

_- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on intéresse un professeur qui n'a jamais parlé à aucun de ses élèves. En quelques sortes, ils sont jaloux, tu comprends, les vampires ont tendance à être charismatique, beaucoup d'élèves ont essayé de s'en faire au moins un ami, mais sans résultats._

_- Donc, qu'il parle aux nouveaux c'est vraiment insupportable ! Pff, les humains sont si… Il n'y a même pas de mots !_

_- Calmes-toi, on y arrivera ! Tentais-je de l'apaiser. Je pense que ce sera plus facile si on se sépare…_

_- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je te quitte !_

_- Du calme Jake, ce sera juste le temps d'avoir un court moment seul avec monsieur Davis. Je reste dans la salle, et toi tu le suis. Ils vont être si troublés nos chers camarades, que je pense que c'est jouable !_

_- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas, ils risquent d'en profiter si on se sépare… Il était si adorable avec sa petite grimace si craquante._

_- Et par ils, tu veux dire nos camarades masculins je suppose ? Dis-je sarcastique._

_- Bon, ok, va pour ton plan ! Acquiesça-t-il à contre cœur. Mais, je reste avec les ados pleins d'hormones et tu coures après Davis !_

_- Ok, pas de problème ! On va y arriver, j'en suis sûre !_

_Notre professeur quitta la salle, je laissai donc Jake là, devant les regards interloqués de nos camarades. Aucun ne sembla réagir au fait que je me lançais à la poursuite de notre professeur, c'était plus que ce que j'avais espéré._

_- Monsieur Davis. Attendez-moi. Il était déjà au coin du couloir, mais s'arrêta en s'apercevant que c'était moi qui l'appelais. Monsieur, voilà, j'ai une lettre pour vous. Je lui tendis et attendis patiemment._

_- Très bien mademoiselle Cullen et quand pourrions-nous organiser cela ?_

_- Et bien, si mercredi vous convient…_

_- Très bien, pas besoin d'y réfléchir, je suis trop impatient de rencontrer votre famille. Donc mercredi soir conviendra parfaitement. Je serais à l'adresse indiquée vers 19heures. Cela vous ira ?_

_- Très bien, mes parents en seront ravis. Bonne journée monsieur Davis._

_Je le quittai, fière de moi, mon plan avait marché, pas un seul de nos camarades n'avait assisté à la scène. J'arrivai au niveau de la porte de la salle quand Jacob en sortit._

_- J'ai réussi ! Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille._

_- Parfait, tu es… C'est parfait !_

_Il me donna un baiser et me prit par la taille. Voilà, d'ici quelques jours nous en saurions plus sur le mystérieux professeur Davis !_

.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

**Et voilà, c'est fini !**

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**Vivement la lecture de vos reviews…**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais bon, là c'est plus dur que pour ma grand-mère, partir à 50 ans ne devrait pas exister…**

**A mon papa qui nous manque déjà…**


	26. Chapter 25

Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui, me voilà de retour (enfin !)

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça peut aller, la vie doit se poursuivre malgré la tristesse certaine. Pour l'instant, tant que ma maman va bien, je vais bien!

Merci pour votre patience…

*****ATTENTION PUB - ATTENTION PUB - ATTENTION PUB - ATTENTION PUB*****

**Avant les remerciements, je m'adresse à mes lecteurs plus de 16ans (Pas ma faute, il y a du Lemon...)… Voilà, un concours d'OS lémoné a été lancé et je m'y suis lancée !!! Wouah, une première pour moi *Bella rougie*. Bon, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, faites un petit tour sur mon profil, le titre de cet OS est ****"****La fille du pont****", je serais ravie d'avoir vos impressions :-)****. Les votes sont ouverts à partir de 8 novembre à 23h (heure française), je vous encourage à aller voter, le lien de la communauté est sur la page de l'OS… (Euh… même si ce n'est pas pour le mien le vote… Hein… Je ne suis pas comme ça moi et de toute façon, vu les pros du lemon face à moi, j'ai presque autant de chance de gagner que de me marier avec Rob ou Tay ou Kellan un jour! (MDR) Alors…)**

*****Fin PUB - Fin PUB - Fin PUB - Fin PUB*****

Voilà enfin les remerciments !!!! (Et j'en dois beaucoup cette fois-ci…)

Un grand merci aux reviewers enregistrés, je vous ai répondu, mais en le refaisant ici, je garde une trace… Vos petits mots de soutien m'ont vraiment touché…

Pour les non enregistrés :

Ma Candy (ou ma voisine adorée !!!!): Tu sais à quel point je te dois ! Tu as été là pour moi et tu l'es toujours… Saches que moi aussi je suis là si tu as besoin… Je t'adore et pour moi, tu es une amie très chère à mon cœur. Merci pour tout… Et je suis contente, grâce à moi tu as appris ce qu'est la patience !!! Suis trop forte ! MDR. Déjà dit mais je t'adore !

Ma eva003 : me revoilà enfin !! Merci pour ta review… Voici mon nouveau chapitre, des moments importants et un peu de légèreté…! Tu vas en savoir plus sur… Ben tu verras bien ! *Rire sadique (mais pas trop)*

Ma Cathou : merci pour ta review, et pour tous les comm'… Ca va mieux… Et enfin, je suis en mesure de poster mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira…

Marielle : tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments… Mais j'adore ça ! J'ai peut être un petit talent oui, mais l'écrire est un formidable exutoire… Et puis s'il y a les idées, ça peut aller vite… Merci pour ta review et ton petit mot de soutien… Dur, dur en effet… Septembre 2009 a été un mois vraiment pas facile… Mais maintenant je vais de l'avant ! (De toute façon, pas le choix…)

Mélanie : merci pour ta review ! Et voici enfin la suite !!! Je suis pressée d'avoir les impressions de vous tous…

Lexou : merci… pour ta review et le soutien qui allait avec. J'ai pris un peu de temps, mais voilà enfin, du neuf pour Evolutions et prophétie !!! Je suis toute excitée de pouvoir enfin lire les jolies reviews que je reçois…

Prin : merci pour ta review… Et oui Jake et Nessie enfin ensemble ! Maintenant reste… Ben beaucoup de chose en fait… MDR. Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre…

Lasanis : merci (pour la deuxième fois !)… Tu vois là les petits cachés roses auraient été parfait ! Mais non, j'ai fait sans, à vrai dire, même quand un mal de tête atroce je ne prends rien ! Alors…

Lafan15 (ou ma ptite fan !!!) : merciii ! Alors ce chapitre va-t-il te plaire… J'espère que oui !!! Vite, vite, il faut aller le lire !!

Karillou : merci pour ta review… Et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné tes passages pour vérifier si il y a du nouveau…

lili31 : merci pour ta longue review, j'ai adoré ! Et merci pour ton soutien… Je suis ravie que ma manière de faire avancer les choses te plaise ! On va un peu avancer sur ce chapitre… Alors, bonne lecture…

crevette91 : merci pour ta review et le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que le reste de la fic…

Voilà, fin des reviews !!!!

Merci aux filles du fofo et aussi à Casparek qui m'ont soutenu depuis trois semaines…

Et enfin, juste un grand merci à ma voisine adorée, ma Ange et ma Titia ! Ces filles sont des petites fées qui m'ont permis par leur simple présence, de rendre ce moment très difficile, un peu plus supportable. Elles sont mes confidentes, mes petits clowns, mes cobayes (pour tous mes écrits) et enfin, des amies toujours là pour moi ! Je vous adore les filles et j'adore nos longues soirées msn !!!

Voilà !!! Ce fut long ! Mais j'y suis arrivée !!!!!

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer (sauf Mr Davis qui est à moi !! Ah oui et aussi les autres que j'ai inventé !! Pfff mère indigne que je suis !! Oublier mes petits personnages à moi!).

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

.

.

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

.

.

_**Chapitre 25**_

.

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

.

_Finalement, monsieur Davis avait reporté la rencontre à la semaine suivante, cela avait déçu la famille, mais qu'était une semaine dans une vie vampirique? _

_La semaine et le weekend s'étaient très bien passé et chaque jour qui passait me réconfortait dans mon choix d'être avec Jacob. Il était tout simplement merveilleux. Le petit ami dont tout le monde rêve, vous portant votre sac, vous attendant à la sortie des toilettes, vous entourant de ses bras forts… Beaucoup de mes camarades féminines en avaient été jalouses, leurs pensées étaient très claires sur ce fait. Il faut dire que Jake prenait son rôle particulièrement à cœur… Même les petites amies des joueurs de l'équipe de foot du lycée n'étaient pas aussi chanceuses, il faut dire que finalement, elles étaient que des faire-valoir pour ces garçons bien trop occupés par leur apparence et leur popularité. Nous faisions, ou plutôt je faisais abstraction de tout ça, bien trop heureuse d'être le seul centre d'intérêt de Jacob. Tout était parfait!_

_En fait, il n'y eut tout de même un léger incident quand Matt et sa clique de l'équipe de football avaient été un peu trop insistants du regard et avaient émis quelques paroles malheureuses. J'avais été intronisée fille la plus en vue du lycée et l'ex garçon le plus en vue ne rêvait que d'une chose : me conquérir afin de retrouver sa place de prestige. Cette fois-ci, il m'avait fallu réagir au quart de tour, j'avais donc abattu ma carte "Jake, son sang, je ne peux pas rester là…". J'avais finalement avoué à Jake mon attirance pour l'odeur du sang de Matt depuis la sortie shopping et même si depuis les événements de la semaine passée, elle était beaucoup moins présente, cet argument était le meilleur pour qu'il accepte de s'éloigner et surtout de ne pas lui sauter dessus…_

_Nos camarades avaient maintenant l'habitude de nous voir ensemble, les pensées et les conversations voulues discrètes, portaient de moins en moins sur nous. Même si certaines jalousies étaient toujours bien présentes. Le self contrôle de Jake était sollicité régulièrement, mais au fil des jours, il était de plus en plus fort._

.

**********

.

_Après un weekend tout en douceur, sous la surveillance de mon père, toujours pas habitué à nous voir ensemble, le début de semaine, fût vite là. Ce lundi matin, nous étions miraculeusement un peu en avance au lycée, nous décidâmes donc de nous poser sur un banc dans le parc attenant à l'établissement._

_- Et voilà, encore une nouvelle semaine de lycée ! Râla Jacob._

_- Cache ton entrain surtout Jake ! Lui dis-je un peu taquine en lui donnant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres._

_- Je n'y peux rien, je suis allergique à l'éducation !_

_- Ah ouais, et que diras-tu si un de tes enfants te dit ça un jour ?_

_Il faillit s'étouffer avec le café qu'il buvait, évitant de quelques centimètres de me le cracher dessus. C'est vrai qu'après réflexion, ma question pouvait être déroutante…_

_- Quoi ? Mes enfants ? Tu rigoles ?!_

_- Oui, enfin nos enfants ! Il paraissait encore plus choqué par ces derniers mots. Jake ? Pas de réponse. Jake ? Tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants ? Ou peut-être pas avec moi… M'affolai-je._

_- Non, pas du tout, j'en veux… Euh je crois… Et de toute façon, si j'en veux, ce ne sera qu'avec toi ! Mais euh… Dit-il un peu sonné avant de se stopper._

_- Mais euh quoi ?_

_- Nessie, tu n'es pas sérieuse, enfin, je veux dire, tu n'y as pas réellement pensé ?! Tu… enfin, on est jeunes et… Bégayât-il._

_Oups, je crois que j'étais entrée sans le vouloir, sur un terrain glissant. Je n'avais pas dit que j'en voulais tout de suite ! Si ? Non, bien sur que non ! Y avoir pensé, oui, mes parents parlaient tout le temps du futur bébé, alors je me posais des questions. Mais c'était pour le futur, lointain futur… et puis je savais qu'avec moi tout allait vite, alors je n'étais pas à ça près !_

_- J'y ai pensé Jake, j'attendais sa réaction qui ne vint pas. Jake, c'est écrit, je suis celle qui te donnera les enfants les plus forts, des louveteaux de première qualité ! Tentai-je de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien n'y fit. Jake ?_

_- On en parlera plus tard, le cours va commencer ! _

_Il me saisit par la main et m'entraina vers notre premier cours. J'avais réellement fait une bourde là, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait le surprendre à ce point, et même le mettre en colère. Mais voilà, Jake ne semblait pas se remettre de ce que je lui avais dit. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Certains de mes camarades masculins comme féminins, l'avaient remarqué et se réjouissaient de la situation. Certains prévoyaient même déjà de tenter une approche sur moi dès la fin de la journée. Mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser me passait au dessus, seul le quasi mutisme de celui pour qui mon cœur battait était ma priorité._

.

**********

.

_- Il était bien ce cours, hein ? Tentative peu convaincante, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Jake ? _

_Toujours rien. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen, je stoppai net, le forçant à s'arrêter. _

_- Bon, maintenant Jacob Black, il va falloir que tu me parles ! J'en ai marre de ce silence ! _

_Mon ton était volontairement fort, il me fallait une réaction !_

_Plus tard Nessie, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! _

_Finalement, au fil de la journée, Jake se radoucit un peu, au déjeuner, il avait même tenu une conversation à peu près normale avec moi, évoquant les cours, la rencontre de notre famille avec monsieur Davis, mais pas notre conversation de ce matin là. L'incident semblait clos, il ne tenait qu'à moi de tenir ma langue, mais sa réaction m'avait laissée un peu déçue._

.

**********

.

_Le mercredi, nous y étions déjà, le grand jour de la rencontre de ma famille avec le très énigmatique monsieur Davis. Je l'avais longuement observé et espionné durant notre cour en début de semaine et rien en était ressorti hormis le fait qu'il semblait être curieux et enthousiaste._

_Ce soir là, j'avais été faire mes devoirs chez Jake, car la maison avait été transformée en champ de bataille, le chef des armées n'étant autre que le petit lutin qui me servait de tante… Alice et son sens développé de la réception pouvait être plus qu'énervant et les devoirs scolaires étaient un alibi plus que crédible pour ne pas me faire embaucher et surtout pour m'éloigner de la maison._

_Il était presque l'heure et Jake s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il me répondait à peine et seul un bruit de quelque chose qu'on gratte me parvenait. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? _

_- Jake, dépêche-toi ! Davis sera bientôt là ! _

_Que ça pouvait être agaçant de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées !_

_- J'arrive ! Il y a encore le temps !_

_- Bon, ben j'y vais sans toi alors !_

_- Certainement pas ! Tu vas m'attendre ! J'arrive dans une minute !_

_- 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55… Mon décompte fonctionna, car il sortit enfin._

_- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis là !_

_- Enfin ! Allez, on y va !_

_- Attends un peu ! Il m'attrapa par le bras. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Vite, dis le moi !_

_L'arrivée imminente de monsieur Davis était soudainement passée au second plan._

_- C'est un cadeau spécial, c'est moi qui l'ai fait… Ferme les yeux. _

_Docile, mais surtout impatiente, je les fermai, pressée de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Je sentis quelque chose se poser autour de mon cou, une chaine, il semblait y avoir un pendentif, ça sentait le métal et le bois. Puis il me déplaça de quelques pas._

_- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

_Je ne me fis pas prier, j'ouvris les yeux et les portai immédiatement sur le bijou. Il s'agissait bien d'une chaine, elle était belle, toute fine, en argent. Mais rien comparé au pendentif, il s'agissait d'un loup taillé dans un bois magnifique, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui que ma mère portait à son poignet. Je connaissais la symbolique de ce présent, mon cœur se serra un peu plus._

_- C'est magnifique Jake ! Tu… C'est le même que celui de maman ?_

_- Disons qu'il est mieux réussi, je me suis entrainé depuis. Tu l'aimes ? Hésitant, il attendit de voir mon sourire apparaitre avant de me prendre dans ses bras._

_- Oui, c'est un merveilleux cadeau ! Je t'aime ! Soufflai-je émue par son geste._

_Je l'aimais oui et ce n'était rien de le dire, car je savais ce que ce petit loup représentait pour lui. Il l'avait offert à ma mère en signe de son amour, oui, il avait aimé ma mère passionnément. Et maintenant, cet amour était pour moi, rien que pour moi… _

_- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Davis…_

_- Oh, j'avais oublié ! Merci Jake pour ce magnifique cadeau ! _

_- Merci à toi pour les jolies couleurs que ton visage m'offre._

_Et voilà, je rougissais, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Si j'avais pu me passer d'une caractéristique humaine de ma mère, ben celle-ci aurait été en tête de liste ! Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, en relevant mon visage vers le sien, mes soupçons furent confirmés._

_- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Le sermonnai-je en faisant les gros yeux._

_- Mais tu es si drôle et tu me rappelles… Il s'arrêta, légèrement grimaçant._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Euh, tu me rappelles ta… ta mère._

_- N'aie pas peur de le dire, je suis très fière de lui ressembler. Tu l'as aimé et en quelques sorte, ça me rassure, je me dis que sans ce système d'imprégnation, tu serais peut être finalement tombé amoureux de moi, comme… comme tu es tombé amoureux de ma mère._

_- Merci ma Nessie. Sa voix était douce, mais elle me ramena vite sur terre. Si tu veux bien, on en parlera une autre fois, je crois qu'on est en retard maintenant…_

_- Quoi ? Il est là ? Mais comment tu le sais ?_

_- Je ne supporte pas l'odeur. Celle de la famille, ça passe parce que j'y suis habitué, mais lui, je n'y suis pas encore…_

_- Oups, j'avais oublié. Bon, ben je crois qu'on doit y aller alors !_

_Je l'entrainai par la main, même si j'aurais souhaité de tout mon cœur poursuivre ce moment, mes parents ne m'auraient pas pardonné de ne pas avoir été présente durant cette soirée._

_Arrivés devant la maison, on entendit la voix de monsieur Davis, il était bien là et Jake et moi étions attendus._

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

.

_- Ah, voici enfin nos deux lycéens!_

_Le professeur de littérature venait juste d'arriver et était encore dans l'entrée lorsque j'entendis les bruits annonciateurs de leur arrivée. Mais je n'avais pas un si grand mérite, car depuis l'arrivée de notre invité, je n'avais fait que tendre l'oreille et me concentrer sur les bruits extérieurs à la maison. J'attendais avec impatience que ma fille et mon meilleur ami arrivent._

_- Désolée maman, on a eu un contretemps. Me révéla ma Nessie avec un large sourire aux lèvres._

_Je vis tout de suite ce qui devait être la raison de cette joie, le bijou qu'elle portait était magnifique._

_- Ce n'est rien, monsieur Davis vient d'arriver. La rassurai-je._

_- Ravi de vous voir en dehors d'une salle de classe mademoiselle Cullen et monsieur Black._

_Il était exactement comme nous l'avait montré notre fille, une copie conforme, à quelques détails près, de Jasper. Il était aussi un homme courtois et poli. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi, mais il m'inspirait confiance. Peut-être n'avait-il pas que le physique de semblable à notre frère…_

_- Venez, nous allons nous installer dans le salon, une partie du reste de notre famille nous y attend._

_- Parfait, je vous suis._

_Je le précédais en rentrant dans la grande pièce bien éclairée. Nessie et Jake fermèrent la marche, plutôt mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans notre salon en compagnie d'un de leurs professeurs._

_- Monsieur Davis, je vous présente notre famille : Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et donc Edward que vous avez rencontré à votre arrivée._

_Edward avait l'habitude de parler, il prenait donc naturellement la parole après moi._

_- Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, depuis le temps que nous arpentons les lycées et universités nord américains, nous n'avions jamais croisé de professeur appartenant à notre espèce. _

_- Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'élèves non humains depuis que je suis professeur, votre fille et son ami sont les tout premiers. Au début, j'ai été surpris, mais finalement, je trouve la situation très intéressante._

_- A vrai dire, quand ils nous l'ont annoncé, on a été quelques peu inquiets, c'est pour cela que nous vous avons invité. Je pense que ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde que nous fassions connaissance._

_- Je suis d'accord avec vous, surtout que j'ai pu comprendre que votre famille était particulière sous bien des aspects._

_- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vous faire un petit résumé de ce que nous sommes, ma famille et moi. Installons-nous._

_Il nous fit alors signe de prendre place, chacun s'assit sur le canapé ou un fauteuil, Edward commença alors son récit._

_- Tout d'abord, nous sommes une famille relativement grande, dix personnes si nous comptons Jacob._

_Il regarda Edward, dubitatif. Nous n'étions que sept dans la pièce._

_- Ce que nous considérons comme nos parents sont restés à Forks et l'un de nos frères n'a pu se libérer ce soir._

_Bien sur, en ce qui concerne notre frère, c'était totalement faux, mais comment dire à un inconnu que sa ressemblance avec lui avait fait préférer une soirée loin de nous et solitaire à Jasper?_

_- Notre mode de vie est dû à celui que nous considérons comme notre père, nous avons donc appris à nous contrôler. Depuis sa transformation, il n'a pas bu une goutte de sang humain. Mis à part pour transformer notre mère, Emmett et moi. Tout comme vous je suppose, nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal. La traque est peut-être moins palpitante, mais c'est le choix de vie que nous avons fait._

_- Effectivement, pour exercer mon métier, je me suis contraint à ce régime moi aussi. Et pour moi aussi, ça a été un choix._

_- Mon père est un ancien, il a fait beaucoup d'expériences, il a même vécu auprès des Volturi et il est arrivé à être ce qu'il voulait être. Il est même docteur aujourd'hui.._

_- Docteur! Il me sembla fort surpris._

_- Oui, nous avons tous vécu en harmonie, changeant de lieu de résidence autant que nécessaire. Nous avions déjà un pied à terre dans la petite ville de Forks et lors de notre dernier réaménagement j'ai rencontré Bella, une humaine._

_- Très intéressant. Il se parlait à lui-même._

_- Il m'a fallu beaucoup de force pour ne pas la tuer à notre première rencontre, elle avait un sang pour lequel j'aurais tout donné..._

_Il se tût un moment, certainement pour se rappeler des faits dont il parlait. Il resserra même sa prise sur ma hanche avant de reprendre. Il continuait à s'en vouloir, j'en étais certaine. _

_- … Mais je ne pouvais pas, cela aurait détruit mon père, j'ai donc voulu m'éloigner, mais là encore, je n'y ai pas réussi. Nous avons dû affronter plus d'un danger et contre toute attente, j'ai tenu et même au-delà de ce que j'avais espéré. Nous nous sommes mariés et Bella est tombée enceinte, nous ne pensions pas que cela était possible, une humaine et un vampire, c'était inédit. A vrai dire, nous n'avions même pas pensé à une telle chose. Renesmée est née le mois suivant notre mariage et c'est lors de l'accouchement que pour sauver la vie de ma femme, j'ai dû la transformer._

_- Quelle force monsieur Cullen, je n'en aurais jamais été capable, je ne peux déjà pas supporter une conversation en tête à tête avec un élève. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas la tuer?_

_- Merci. Bella est tout pour moi, il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas à mes côtés pour l'éternité, je lui ai injecté mon venin directement dans le cœur à l'aide d'une seringue, ainsi, pas de risque de la tuer._

_- Oh, ingénieux… Cela fait donc au moins seize ans aux vue de cette charmante demoiselle._

_- Non, c'est beaucoup plus récent._

_- Mais Renesmée est adulte…_

_- Oui et à vrai dire, elle ne l'est que depuis quelques semaines. _

_- Ah bon?_

_- Oui, elle a disparu, puis est revenue adulte. Sa croissance a toujours était très rapide, mais là, ça a été un choc pour nous, surtout que nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Je vois ça, mais le principal, c'est que votre fille soit finalement une enfant des plus délicieuses. Vous devez en être très fière._

_- On l'est._

_- Et en ce qui concerne le clan des Volturi, je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas restés loin de tout cela. Je connais un peu leur fonctionnement et un enfant hybride doit être plus que tentant pour eux...._

_- Effectivement, ils sont venus nous défier. Une des nôtres, blessée par notre alliance avec les loups qui venaient de tuer son compagnon, est allée les retrouver pour leur annoncer la transformation d'un enfant._

_- Oh, les enfants immortels, incontrôlables..._

_- On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle n'a pas vu ce qu'était Renesmée. Mais en plus de notre fille, ma famille a de plus grande richesse aux yeux des Volturi. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas tout de nous, nos forces étaient bien supérieures aux leurs, par nos pouvoirs, nos liens et notre alliance avec les loups. Ils ont été contraints de renoncer et laisser la vie sauve à notre fille._

_- Les Volturi vaincus! Fascinant! Et cette alliance avec les loups!_

_- Ils nous ont aidé à deux reprises, nous leur devons beaucoup, ils ont remis en question leur raison d'être pour nous. Ils sont devenus des amis._

_- Et vous en avez même un avec vous ici, loin de Forks. Il fixa Jacob et ce dernier sembla gêné._

_- A vrai dire, on n'a pas eu trop le choix, Jacob est en quelques sortes l'âme sœur de notre fille. C'est une particularité de sa tribu._

_- Votre fille a une bien belle âme sœur, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer, vous comprenez, pour moi le loup était le seul ennemi des vampires… se justifia-t-il. Et bien, je peux vous certifier que ce jeune garçon est quelqu'un de très bien._

_- Nous savons cela et finalement nous sommes contents de la situation. _

_Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents, mais personne d'autre que moi ne sembla relever son assentiment. Cela ne servait donc à rien de lui répéter que Jake était un gentil garçon, le meilleur petit ami que Ness pouvait avoir!_

_- Quelle bien belle famille, pour moi qui n'ai jamais eu de réelle famille, c'est tout simplement subjuguant._

_Edward scruta Alice, elle et lui étaient les seuls à pouvoir deviner si les intentions du professeur Davis étaient ou non bonnes. Ma sœur n'avait pas dû ressentir de danger, car mon mari s'adressa à notre invité._

_- Et si vous le désirez, nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nos amis, nous ne connaissons personne dans cette région. Enfin, personne semblable à nous._

_- J'en serais enchanté, moi-même, je n'ai pas beaucoup, on peut même dire pas du tout d'amis par ici. Il avait l'air ravi._

_- Très bien, c'est entendu alors, vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous._

_- Et je vous en remercie._

_- Il faudra que vous rencontriez notre père, il sait beaucoup de choses, je suis certain que vous vous trouverez de nombreux points en commun._

_Tout le monde fixait monsieur Davis, un ami à Dartmouth, nous n'aurions jamais cru cela possible. _

_- Alors, vous venez d'où monsieur Davis? Demanda Edward, parfois il me faisait penser à Carlisle, on aurait dit que quand ce dernier n'était pas là, il prenait le rôle de curieux de tout savoir de son père._

_- Appelez-moi Stephen, si nous devenons amis, je pense que cela est mieux._

_- Parfait, alors, vous nous appellerez par nos prénoms également._

_- Et bien Edward, je suis français et j'ai été créé dans la belle ville de Paris, c'était un soir de juillet 1844*. J'étais un humain reconnu de tous et surtout très occupé. Un soir, je rentrais chez moi plus tard que d'habitude, la nuit était noire et l'éclairage public, loin d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que cela représentait un danger, comment pouvais-je le savoir? Mais d'un seul coup, plus rien, juste de la souffrance. Je venais de me faire attaquer par celui qui m'a créé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été inconscient, mais à mon réveil, je n'étais plus à Paris et mon créateur m'avait abandonné. Je me suis tout de suite aperçu que quelque chose en moi était différent… Il m'est vite apparu qu'il m'était impossible de revenir vers ma famille, j'avais pleine conscience du danger que je pouvais leur faire encourir. Cela fut très dur, j'allais être père vous savez (son regard sans larmes était triste, dans le vide) et je n'ai jamais vu mon enfant, je ne savais même pas si nous avions eu un fils ou une fille. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai appris que ma femme s'était remariée et avait fini par quitter la France pour les États-Unis, le Texas plus précisément. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, comment une femme seule avec un enfant pouvait-elle se débrouiller à cette époque…_

_Nous étions stupéfaits et si ce fils n'était autre que Jasper? Les coïncidences n'étaient que trop nombreuses._

_- C'est terrible, mais quel vampire a pu faire cela? Rosalie était choquée et fut la première à réagir, mais je la comprenais parfaitement._

_- Je n'ai jamais su qui m'avait transformé, j'ai été éduqué par le vampire qui m'a trouvé dans le parc où on m'avait abandonné._

_- Mais c'était un vampire qui buvait du sang humain?_

_- Oui et il était même plutôt sanguinaire, jamais rassasié._

_- Mais alors, comment…_

_Alice savait que Jasper s'était toujours intéressé aux histoires de nouveaux nés, je pouvais deviner que c'était pour lui qu'elle posait cette question._

_- Comment je me suis tourné vers le sang animal? Et bien tout simplement en constatant que je me sentais mieux en présence des humains que du vampire qui m'avait recueilli. _

_Nous étions un peu sonnés, sa souffrance était si palpable et s'amplifiait en avançant dans son histoire… Après une courte pause, il poursuivit son récit._

_- … Je suis revenu à Paris. Je ne sais pourquoi, plus rien ni personne n'était là pour m'attendre. J'avais déjà appris à me contrôler, depuis quelques années… J'ai travaillé dans un premier temps pour un journal, c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes. J'ai rassemblé pas mal d'informations, allant de choses banales et avérées à d'autres plus abracadabrantesques…_

_Il semblait un peu perdu dans ce qu'il nous exposait de sa vie._

_- A Paris… Ma femme… Je suis tombé sur ma sépulture… Ça fait un choc. Mais c'est là que j'ai su que nous avions eu un fils, enfin, qu'elle avait eu un fils... Je me revois encore devant cette tombe vide… Il me fallait m'y rendre chaque jour, c'était devenu un besoin. Puis un jour, je suis parti, j'ai embarqué dans un bateau pour les Amériques. Je voulais m'éloigner de celui qui m'avait recueilli, j'étais de plus en plus tenté par son régime… et peut-être avais-je l'espoir inconscient de retrouver mon fils. Une pointe de tristesse vint se rajouter dans ses yeux, il poursuivit. Mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Souvent, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître les traits de ma femme dans des personnes que je croise, je suis persuadé qu'il lui ressemblait…._

_Un silence gêné s'installa, puis sans un mot et sous nos regards ébahis, Alice quitta la maison. Je me tournai vers Edward, son visage si paisible se transforma peu à peu, il semblait effaré. Mais pourquoi? Il se ressaisit._

_- Le vampire qui vous a fait cela est une abominable créature. Cracha Rosalie, surprenant tout le monde._

_Nous étions tous d'accord sur ce point et son intervention eut le mérite de nous sortir de la torpeur que nous avait causé le départ d'Alice._

_Après que nous ayons excusé notre sœur, Stephen poursuivit avec son arrivée à New York, puis ses recherches vaines pour retrouver une trace de son fils… Bien sur, il n'avait pas l'espoir de le retrouver, trop d'années étaient passées, mais il espérait trouver des descendants. Seulement, la guerre était passée par là…_

_Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de notre invité et il commençait à se faire tard. Nous avions besoin de temps pour mettre tout à plat et Edward prit l'initiative de donner fin à la soirée._

_- Bon, je pense qu'il se fait tard, nous avions prévu de chasser ce soir._

_- Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas, je vais vous laisser. J'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que nous aurons d'autres rencontres. Je vous laisse. Et je l'espère, à très bientôt._

_- Merci, nous seront heureux de vous accueillir à nouveau. Au revoir Stephen._

_- Jacob, Renesmée, je vous revois en cours._

_Un fois parti, tout le monde se retourna vers Edward, mais ce fut Nessie qui répondit. _

_- Alice a fait le rapprochement, elle pense et en est même certaine, monsieur Davis semble être le père de Jasper…_

_- Quoi? Rose était stupéfaite. Mais… Elle ne put terminer sa phrase._

_- Elle est rentrée chez eux, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec Jasper. Elle veut lui annoncer ça délicatement. Edward répondait à une question non formulée, mais impossible de savoir de qui elle provenait._

_- Maman? M'appela discrètement Nessie._

_- Oui, ma chérie?_

_- Je peux aller chez Jake? Juste une petite heure!_

_- Oui, tu peux y aller. Acquiesçais-je._

_- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu dormes là-bas, il risque d'y avoir du bruit ici, on a des choses à… mettre au point. _

_Je fixais mon mari, ébahie. Edward permettant à Nessie de dormir chez son amoureux? La situation était donc si préoccupante? Edward avait certainement peur de la réaction de Jasper et de celle du professeur. Faire des recherches le rassurerait assurément._

_- Quoi? Euh, oui, d'accord. Bo… bonne nuit alors. Nessie était un peu étourdie par cet accord, mais ne se fit pas prier…_

_- Bonne nuit, dit timidement Jake avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de notre fille._

_Cette nuit là fut très longue, parce que personne n'avait osé aller voir Jasper et Alice, ou appeler un des deux, et parce que tout le monde s'était mis à faire des recherches sur le passé de Stephen et de Jasper, afin de recouper les informations. Bien que le doute fut quasi inexistant, nous avions besoin d'en savoir plus._

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vu de Nessie)**_

.

_Je rêvais ! Une nuit avec Jacob et à la demande de mon père en plus ! Avait-il perdu la tête ?! Mais pourquoi penser à cela ? J'étais là, chez Jake et avec la bénédiction de mon père !_

_- Nessie ?_

_- OH, pardon, je repensais à… tout ça._

_- Oui, c'est soudain, mais en y réfléchissant, tu te rends compte, si c'est son père, ça peut être génial pour Jasper ! _

_Oups, c'était mille lieux de ce qui me préoccupait réellement._

_- Euh, oui, c'est vrai que ça peut être bien pour lui. Bon, on fait quoi ?_

_- Tout d'abord on va préparer le canapé pour que je puisse y dormir !_

_- Quoi ? Le canapé ?_

_- Euh oui Ness, je te laisse ma chambre…_

_- Ta chambre…_

_- Tu viens m'aider ?_

_- Non je ne crois pas. J'avais dit cela avec une telle conviction que Jake me fixa les yeux grands ouverts, on pouvait lire un gros point d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Non, persistai-je._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Il était un peu perdu._

_- Écoute, mon père dans un moment de folie me laisse passer la nuit chez toi et toi tu veux préparer le canapé !_

_- On a cours demain, il faut qu'on dorme, donc vu que je te laisse mon lit, j'ai besoin du canapé._

_Visiblement l'idée que l'on partage le même lit ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit…_

_- Oui, on va dormir !_

_- Ben alors ?!_

_- Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Il est hors de question que tu dormes dans ce canapé et il est hors de question que je dorme seule dans ta chambre !_

_- Nessie ? Tu es sérieuse, tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?_

_- Oui ! Je levai les bras en signe de victoire._

_- Je… je ne crois pas que ça plaise à ton père. Grimaça-t-il._

_- Il n'est pas là ! Et de toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a dit de rester ici cette nuit !_

_- Oui, mais il n'a pas dit : « profites en pour dormir avec Jake»_

_- Et alors, ça pose un problème que je dorme avec toi ?_

_- Euh… ben…_

_- Moi je pense que non ! Je propose un film en tête à tête et on pourrait discuter…_

_- Discuter…_

_- C'est d'accord ! Aller, viens allons nous installer sur ton lit !_

_Ne lui laissant ni le choix, ni le temps de réagir, je le pris par la main et l'entrainai vers sa chambre. Une fois que le DVD que j'avais choisi fut lancé, je le poussai sur le lit et vins me blottir dans se bras._

_- C'est parti ! Roméo et Juliette ! Dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Super ! Soupira-t-il._

_- Cache ton enthousiasme !_

_- Désolé._

_Le film commença et les minutes s'écoulèrent._

_- Jake ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu as été choqué ce matin ?_

_- Pas choqué, plutôt surpris._

_- J'aimerai qu'on en parle maintenant… J'attendais son approbation, il me serra un peu plus fort._

_- Je t'aime tant Ness. Tu es la seule avec qui je veux passer ma vie, un jour, tu deviendras ma femme et on aura des enfants, autant que tu en voudras même !_

_- Un jour… _

_- Nessie, on est jeunes…_

_- Ma mère et mon père se sont mariés et m'ont eu juste après le bac ! C'était mon argument le plus fort._

_- On n'est pas eux Ness._

_- Je le sais bien ! Mais, je t'aime et je…_

_Il m'embrassa, s'il pensait que ça m'arrêterait de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ben il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !_

_- Jake, je suis sérieuse, on s'aime, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi l'âge qu'on a doit nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on veut ! Tout va vite pour moi, tu ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas !_

_- Ness, je préférerais qu'on arrête de parler de ça !_

_- Non !_

_- Ness ! Il était énervé maintenant._

_- Quoi, tu veux de moi, mais pas maintenant ? Tu veux passer ta vie avec moi, mais tu ne veux pas entendre parler de ça maintenant ? Sa main releva mon menton et me fixa droit dans les yeux._

_- Ness, si je ne veux pas en parler, c'est que j'y pense trop, je pourrais t'épouser de suite, te faire un enfant… Mais je ne peux pas, on a les études, une vie à construire… Et tes parents me tueraient !_

_- Tu es bête, ils t'adorent ! Et laisse moi rigoler avec les études, tu es le premier à râler lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller en cours ! _

_- C'est un de mes principes ! Rigola-t-il. Il était plus détendu._

_- Alors c'est vrai, tu pourrais faire ça, maintenant ?_

_- Oui, parce que je t'aime plus que tout._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Un silence s'installa. Et après le bac ?_

_- Ness !_

_- Ok, mais je pensais…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Non, c'est stupide._

_- Aller Ness !_

_- Je voudrais être avec toi…_

_- Tu es avec moi, là il me semble._

_Bon, la séduction n'était pas mon fort !_

_- Jake, est-ce-que je t'attire… physiquement je veux dire ?_

_Sous le choc, il s'écarta de moi._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu as bien compris !_

_- Euh… oui… bien sûr !_

_- Mais ?_

_- Nessie, tu es sérieuse là ?_

_- Oui, j'ai envie d'être plus proche de toi._

_- Non, Ness, pas là, pas maintenant, pas comme ça !_

_- Tu veux peut-être faire comme mes parents ?!_

_- Pourquoi pas ?!_

_- Là c'est toi qui n'es pas sérieux !_

_Non, non et non, il fallait que j'agisse !_

_- Jake, mon cœur ? _

_Pas de réponse. Je m'assis sur son ventre, puis l'embrassai. Il était réticent, pas grave, je continuais. _

_- Dis-moi quelque chose !_

_- Oui, j'ai une idée : si on dormait ?_

_- Jake !_

_Je laissai courir mes mains sur sa chemise, caressa son visage. Bon, il en faudra plus ! Je passai donc mes mains sous sa chemise._

_- Ness, arrêtes ça tout de suite !_

_- Ou sinon ?_

_- Ness, je t'en prie !_

_Un sourire espiègle sur mes lèvres, j'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. Bien sûr, il m'en empêcha._

_- Nessie, stop !_

_- Chut, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Laisse-moi faire._

_- Non ! Il me plaqua sur le lit et en descendit. Si tu ne veux pas être raisonnable, je vais dormir dans le salon ! _

_Il quitta la chambre. C'était injuste, je savais comment les garçons fonctionnaient, je les avais espionnés au lycée ! Pourquoi Jake n'était pas pareil ? En même temps, ne suis-je pas attirée par cette différence ? Pourquoi cet aspect humain de moi était si fort… Les hormones comme ils disent tous ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me sentais nulle et maintenant je me retrouvais seule dans ce grand lit. Son odeur me réconforta, mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes. N'y tenant plus, je me décidai à aller le retrouver pour me faire pardonner. Je m'arrêtai au pas de la porte du salon._

_- Jake ? Tu m'en veux ?_

_- Non._

_- Je peux venir ?_

_- Viens. Il accompagna ce mot en ouvrant grand ses bras. Ne me faisant pas prier, je vins me blottir contre lui._

_- Je suis désolée._

_- Ce n'est rien Ness. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je m'endormis rapidement._

.

**********

.

_Au petit matin, je fus réveillée par sa main brûlante caressant ma joue._

_- Tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il. Un canapé pour deux, ça fait un peu juste._

_- Ça a été la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais passée, je n'ai même pas fait mon cauchemar ! Et l'espace restreint a ses avantages._

_- Tu dois avoir super chaud, je ferais mieux de me lever._

_- Non, reste encore un peu !_

_- Ok, mais de toute façon il va falloir se lever, on a cours à neuf heure._

_- Et si on n'y allait pas ?_

_- Hors de question ! Ton…_

_-… père me tuerait ! Blablabla. Qu'est-ce-que tu es rabat-joie ! J'aimerais me réveiller dans tes bras tous les jours !_

_- Tu as plus qu'à demander à tes parents ! Dit-il ironiquement. Mais je ne pense pas que ta requête soit écoutée._

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir !_

_- Quoi, tu vas vraiment le demander ?!_

_- Oui !_

_- Ness, ne fait pas ça !_

_- Tu ne veux pas m'avoir tous les jours à côté de toi à ton réveil ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça…_

_- Et bien, je vais demander ! Et tu vas voir, j'aurais la permission !_

_J'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse et décidée à ce que mes parents acceptent et tous les moyens seront bons._

_- Bon, j'y vais ! _

_- Attends, il y a une minute tu voulais rester ici avec moi !_

_- Oui, mais il y a une minute, je ne pensais pas à aller parler à mes parents ! Je me levai, décidée._

_- Ness, tu veux leur parler maintenant ?_

_- Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Reste là si t'as la frousse !_

_- Tu sais quoi, c'est ce que je vais faire, je tiens à ma vie !_

_- Ok, on se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner alors ! Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure !_

_Oh oui, j'allais le faire, Jake m'avait sans le vouloir mis dans la tête cette possibilité et j'étais prête à tout pour que ce rêve devienne réalité !_

.

**********

.

_Arrivée devant la maison, j'étais déjà moins convaincue de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, j'ouvris la porte._

_- Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Papa ? Maman ?_

_- On est dans le salon._

_- Bonjour ! Alors, où ça en est pour Jasper ? Il valait mieux que je commence par ça._

_- Il semble que beaucoup d'éléments concordent. Ils ont fini par repasser dans la nuit, Jasper a décidé de prendre son temps, il veut prendre la bonne décision._

_- Alice n'a rien vu ?_

_- Non et tant que Jasper ne sera pas certain de ce qu'il fait, elle ne verra rien de précis._

_- Sinon, il va bien ? Et les autres, ils en pensent quoi ?_

_- Il le prend du mieux possible et les autres sont prêts à le soutenir. C'était quoi ça ?_

_- Pardon ? Oups, je venais de penser à comment j'allais introduire ma demande._

_- Tu as quelque chose à nous demander, je l'ai vu !_

_- Euh, non, pas du tout ! Deuxième erreur, je ne savais pas mentir à mon père._

_- De quoi s'agit-il ? Et ma mère s'y mettait !_

_- Euh, non, rien d'important. J'étais de plus en plus pitoyable !_

_- Nessie, on te connaît, je te rappelle que je t'ai faite, je te connais par cœur !_

_- Bon, ok. Mais il faut me promettre de ne pas vous énerver !_

_- Là, c'est à nous de le décider jeune fille. _

_Pff, arrêtes de jouer au papa autoritaire, pensai-je._

_- Et bien, je voudrais dormir tous les soirs chez Jake ! J'avais dit ça à toute vitesse. _

_- Tu voudrais dormir tous les soirs chez Jake ?_

_- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Les cris attendus n'arrivèrent pas._

_- A vrai dire, je crois que je ne peux pas te le reprocher, j'ai dû passer des centaines de nuits dans la chambre de ta mère._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je la regardais dormir._

_- J'ai mon mot à dire ? Apparemment l'idée était beaucoup moins facile à accepter pour ma mère. On la regarda. Tu venais, mais il ne se passait strictement rien, car c'était soit disant trop dangereux !_

_- Mais on ne fera rien non plus ! _

_- Ah oui, et comment tu veux que je crois ça ?_

_- Il ne veut pas. J'avais dit ça avec trop de tristesse à mon goût._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Oui, il ne veut pas ! Venant de lui, ça ne peut que vous rassurer !_

_Ils étaient étonnés et je me rendis compte que de la colère suintait de mes paroles._

_- Lui, mais toi ?_

_- Mais maman ! Que veux-tu que je te dise, que moi je veux aller plus loin avec lui ? Et bien j'y pense, mais c'est lui qui décide ! Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner !_

_- Comment ça ! Et parle-moi sur un autre ton !_

_- J'ai tout vu, les pensées de papa…_

_Elle le fusilla du regard. Je m'en voulus tout de suite, pour tout, pour avoir haussé le ton en parlant à ma mère, pour avoir fait de la délation au sujet de ce que je voyais des pensées de mon père…_

_- Toi, j'ai à te parler ! Viens avec moi !_

_Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la cuisine, j'attendis là, les plus longues minutes de ma vie. Ils revinrent enfin._

_- On a discuté de tout ça. Et on veut bien te laisser dormir chez Jake. Lâcha ma mère sans grand enthousiasme._

_- Oh merci ! Je leur sautai dans les bras._

_- Mais il y a des conditions. Rajouta mon père._

_- Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez ! J'étais tellement heureuse._

_- Tout d'abord, c'est Jake qui vient dormir ici et pas tous les soirs._

_- D'accord. C'était déjà beaucoup, et je leur en étais reconnaissante._

_- Juste une question, pourquoi Jake n'est pas venu avec toi ?_

_- Ben il ne voulait pas que je demande… Et de toute façon, il pensait que vous refuseriez…_

_- Donc, tu as fait ça dans son dos ?_

_- Non maman, il savait, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Je peux aller le chercher ?_

_Mon père rigolait tout seul, on le fixa un moment avant qu'il nous donne la cause de son hilarité_

_- Jake n'arrête pas de penser que tu es folle !_

_- Eh bien pas si folle apparemment, j'y vais à tout de suite._

_- Vas-y, on vous prépare de petit déjeuner, sinon, vous allez être en retard._

_- Oui, tu as raison. J'y vais tout de suite. Je les embrassai l'un après l'autre. Merci._

_Je me rendis à la dépendance en sautillant._

_- Jake ! J'étais à peine rentrée dans le salon, que je lui sautai dessus. C'est bon, ils ont dit oui ! Enfin… tu viendras chez moi et pas tous les soirs, mais c'est déjà ça !_

_- Ils ont accepté ! J'ai du mal à y croire !_

_- Et pourtant !_

_- Ness, tu es… Il n'y a pas de mots !_

_- Tu sais quoi ? Hé bien je t'aime ! Mais si tu veux que mes parents continuent à t'apprécier, on ferait mieux d'y aller, car le petit déj' nous attend et il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard en cours !_

_La journée s'annonçait excellente. Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant, je pouvais me concentrer sur la possibilité que mon professeur puisse être le père biologique de mon oncle de cœur._

.

.

***_1844 donc à peu près 17 ans avant 1861, année durant laquelle Jasper s'est engagé dans l'armée confédérée… (Hésitation page 296)_**

.

.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

Alors ce chapitre ? Bien, bof, cool, super, méga super, … ?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

Notre petit couple et leurs petits désaccords ?

Notre Nessie grandie bien vite ! Mais ça donne du piquant je trouve ! Pourquoi ce serait toujours aux garçons d'être entreprenant ?

Monsieur Davis ? Vous vous y attendiez ?

D'après vous, si Jasper se décide, comment va se passer la rencontre ?

**DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS!!!!! *Yeux du chat Potté* :-)**

.

La suite… ben il me faut du temps, mais je vous rassure, moins qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour celui-ci. ;-)


	27. Chapter 26

**Coucou les lecteurs !!!!**

**Hourra nouveau chapitre !!!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de venir me lire, encore maintenant de nouveaux lecteurs se lance, c'est super !!!!**

**Allez hop, les reviews !!!! (Vous savez que j'adore ça, alors continuez please *yeux de chat potté* (oui, je sais : encore ! MDR))**

**Pour les reviewers enregistrés, encore un grand merci à vous ! Vous êtes géniaux !!!!**

**Pour les non enregistrés : (qui sont tout aussi géniaux…)**

**bébé23 : merci… Moi ça va, enfin je fais en sorte que ça aille… Je suis contente que ce qui résulte de mon esprit tordu te plaise toujours ! C'est vrai que Nessie adulte permet de donner du peps et même plus de fantaisie… J'adore ça !**

**eva003 : waouh, longue review !!! Merciiiii ! Pauvre Jake, tu le trouves rabat-joie ? Bon, ok, mais avec un beau papa tel qu'Edward… Et puis là il est vraiment amoureux, tout a été si vite, il veut calmer un peu le jeu… Pour Jasper et Stephen, ben faut lire ce chapitre… Pour Esmée et Carlisle, ils ne seront pas la dans le prochains chapitres… Désolée, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**koda : merci pour ta review, tes compliments et encouragements… Je vais pas trop mal, il faut bien, il n'est plus là, mais la vie doit se poursuivre. Oui, Bella ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, mais elle a tout de même un peu d'Alice aussi (Ben oui, la côtoyer ça contamine… LOL) La prophétie va vite revenir au premier plan, promis !**

**cathou : merci, comme d'hab… je suis ravie que mes petits écrits te plaisent toujours ! Eh ben toi aussi tu trouves que Nessie ressemble à sa maman ? Oui, je crois que tu as raison, mais du Alice aussi… Si, si, si… Je suis contente de mon petit effet Stephen, il va être important pour la suite…**

**potine : waouh, super longue review !!!! Merci très beaucoup (ouais ok, ce n'est pas très français…MDR) Hihihi, alors comme ça je te torture ? Mouahahahaha… Moi j'adore ça !!! Je suis super contente que ce qui ressort de mon esprit tordu plaise toujours autant !!!**

**lili31 : merci… Et oui, tout va vite dans la vie de Nessie, mais ça donne des situations marrantes… Pour Mr Davis, je suis super contente d'avoir surpris tout le monde !!**

**elodiii : merci j'ai adoré ta longue review!!! Mais non, tu n'es pas si à la bourre ! Tu arrives à lire avant le postage du suivant, c'est le principal ! Moi je n'arrive plus à lire, comme ça c'est réglé ! La prophétie arrive, promis !!! J'ai les éléments qu'il me manquait… Il me reste plus qu'à amener le sujet ! Pour Nessie et Jake, j'aime de plus en plus ce couple, ils sont si mimi tout les deux… **

**princesse : waouh, « maga super comme tjr » oups ça y est je suis toute rouge ! LOL. Eh ben non, Jasper n'a pas de fils… (Ou en tout cas si il en a un il ne s'est pas manifesté… MDR) Mais un papa, c'est pas mal non plus… Pas de bébé pour Nessie et pas de rate M pour cette fic… Peut être des OS rate M, mais pour plus tard…**

**marielle : merci… La prophétie arrive, j'en reparle tout doucement, mon élément clé est introduit, alors je fonce !**

.

**Voilà !!!!!**

**Comme d'hab, un grand merci à mes trois campeuses adorées : Laet, Candy et Ange, vous êtes des amours et des cobayes parfaites !!! Hihihi. Je vous adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ma Ange : merci pour le travail que tu fais pour mes chapitres !!!!**

.

**Voilà, nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!**

.

**Les personnages (Sauf mon petit Stephen à moi !! Et oui, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'avoir une copie de notre Jasper rien qu'à moi !!! Hihihihi…) appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer ! **

.

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page… Je veux tout plein de reviews !!!!**

.

.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

**Chapitre 26**

.

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

.

_- Ce soir? S'il te plait. Il n'est pas venu une seule fois depuis que vous avez accepté et c'est le weekend! _

_- Nessie, s'il te plait!_

_Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Nessie était revenue de ses cours et tout autant qu'elle me suppliait pour que Jake vienne dormir à la maison le soir-même. J'étais en pleine recherches (encore!), concentrée sur mon écran plat d'ordinateur. J'avais repoussé ses demandes jusque là, mais elle était aussi forte que son père ou notre petit lutin, pour me faire des petites expressions auxquelles je ne pouvais résister. Se plantant sur mon côté, elle savait très bien que je la voyais, ses poings sur les hanches et une moue boudeuse craquante. Je soupirai avant de faire un quart de tour pour lui faire face._

_- Je ne suis pas la seule à décider Nessie, et ton père n'est pas encore rentré._

_- Oui, mais tu oublies que c'est papa qui a accepté et posé les conditions, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait non!_

_Elle jubilait! Décidément, elle était très forte! L'argument était irréfutable, oui, Edward (et moi) avait donné son accord pour que nos deux amoureux aient de temps en temps droit de passer une nuit ensemble. J'étais tout de même surprise qu'elle ait patienté autant de temps avant de nous demander la première permission… Pesant le pour et le contre, je regardai ma fille me suppliant du regard._

_- Très bien, Jake restera ce soir. _

_Maintenant qu'Edward avait donné notre accord, je ne pouvais pas reculer, bien que cela ne m'aurait pas gênée. Mais bon, sous notre toit, ils étaient plus faciles à surveiller. C'était un bon plaidoyer? Oui, sans doute…_

_- Merci maman! En moins d'une seconde, je me trouvais emprisonnée dans les bras de ma fille._

_- De rien, mais je te préviens, pas de bêtises! Dis-je sur un ton autoritaire qui arracha un gloussement à ma petite démone de fille._

_- Franchement, comme si je ne le savais pas que vous allez m'espionner! Avec une chambre non insonorisée et papa capable de s'immiscer dans les pensées de Jake, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de risques!_

_- Et alors, tu es notre bébé! C'est normal qu'on te protège!_

_- Je suis un bébé qui fait aussi vieille que sa mère! S'offusqua-t-elle._

_- Peut-être, mais tu es mon bébé quand même!_

_- Ouais, ouais. Des vampires parents poule, on aura tout vu! Mais où sont passés les bons vieux mythes sur les vampires peu sociables et qui ne vivent rarement à plus de deux!_

_- Ils sont loin, très loin et heureusement, sinon, tu n'aurais pas été là dans les bras de ta mère à l'agacer! Et dites-vous bien jeune fille, continuez et notre accord sera annulé!_

_- Non, j'arrête, promis!_

_- J'espère. _

_Elle se détacha de moi, s'emparant cette fois de ma main, la serrant pour que les mots qu'elle allait prononcer soient plus intenses._

_- Maman, je vous adore toi et papa, vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant._

_- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Au fait, ils sont où et ils arrivent quand les autres? Je suis pressée d'aller chasser!_

_- Toi, pressée d'aller chasser, on aura tout entendu! Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, Emmett a flashé sur un nouveau 4x4, il me semble, il voulait le leur montrer. Mais vu le temps qu'ils mettent, je pense qu'il fait plus que de leur montrer!_

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils en ont parlé hier soir, le Volvo XC90, c'est ça? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été avec eux?_

_- Moi et les voitures tu sais… Un 4x4 reste un 4x4! De plus ton père aurait acheté la moindre voiture sur laquelle mon regard se serait posé._

_- Oh, je n'en doute pas! Depuis le temps que papa cherche à trouver la voiture que tu ne rechigneras pas à conduire! _

_- Tu exagères, j'utilise les voitures que nous avons!_

_- Parce que tu y es obligée! Et ne dis pas le contraire!_

_- Ok, je l'avoue, mais j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi les vampires aiment ce qui brille et qui peut atteindre des vitesses indécentes. J'eus au moins l'effet de faire rire Nessie._

_Elle sembla réfléchir, puis tout à coup son regard s'illumina._

_- Hey! Il va pouvoir m'en acheter une!_

_- Quoi? Je savais que tout pouvait arriver avec Nessie, mais là, elle m'avait surprise! Ma petite fille au volant d'une voiture n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais imaginé._

_- Euh… Tu n'as pas le permis! Tentative désespérée et pitoyable…_

_- Si ce n'est que ça, je te rappelle que nous sommes aux Etats Unis! Oh maman ce serait tellement bien!!_

_Je soufflais alors qu'elle sautait sur place en tapant des mains, ressemblant étrangement à Alice. Et voilà, une nouvelle lubie pour ma fille, finalement, je me demandais si elle n'allait pas finir comme sa tante, c'est-à-dire impossible et un tantinet capricieuse._

_- On verra. Répondis-je, son regard insistant posé sur moi._

_Elle finit enfin par se calmer, si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je pense que ce petit bout de femme m'aurait faite tomber de fatigue en quelques minutes._

_- Bon, sur ce, je vais aller chez Jake, le prévenir que c'est bon pour ce soir et aussi que je vais passer mon permiiiis!!!!_

_- Nessie… Soupirais-je exaspérée._

_Elle me tira la langue avant de se diriger vers la porte de service de la cuisine. Elle avait quitté la pièce…_

_- Vous venez nous chercher pour la chasse? Cria-t-elle inutilement._

_- Pas de problèmes._

_Je pensais qu'elle en avait fini, mais elle repassa la tête à la porte._

_- Tiens, j'avais oublié, il y a des gens de notre classe qui ont parlé de pumas qui traineraient dans les environs_

_- C'est ton père qui va être content._

_- Au fait, Jasper en est où avec monsieur Davis ?_

_- Je crois qu'il est maintenant persuadé que c'est son père, il ne lui reste plus qu'à se décider à aller lui parler. Alice pense que ça va bien se passer. Mais comme il hésite, elle ne voit pas bien._

_- Ce serait bizarre, tu te rends compte, notre professeur dans notre famille! Si ça se sait, ça risque de jazzer au lycée, déjà qu'ils ont du mal avec le fait qu'il nous parle à nous, mais pas à eux!_

_- Oui, mais ce serait super pour Jasper, il mérite d'être heureux. Et puis une fois que vous aurez eu votre bac, plus de lycée!_

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je te laisse, Jake doit m'attendre. A tout à l'heure!_

_- A tout à l'heure._

_Je n'en revenais pas, jamais mes parents, que ce soit Charlie ou Renée ne m'auraient donné la permission de dormir avec Edward! Et me voilà qui autorisais ma fille, mon bébé à le faire. Notre fille était grande maintenant, un petit ami, bientôt le bac, le permis et pourtant, je pensais encore à elle comme mon bébé. _

.

_**********_

.

_Je fis un peu de rangement pour m'occuper, cette solitude m'amena à réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. Nessie, ma grande et belle Nessie. Je repensai à sa naissance, à notre arrivée ici… Soudain, une pensée m'envahit: et si ça ne marchait pas? Si la prophétie était fausse? Si je n'avais pas ce bébé? Toute ma famille attendait ce bonheur. Non, ça devait arriver, c'était écrit. Je devais avoir ce bébé, je voulais donner un fils à Edward! Depuis mes derniers cauchemars d'humaine, l'image du petit garçon s'imposait à moi. Un fils parfait, pas le petit monstre assis sur les cadavres de mes proches, juste un bébé aussi fabuleux que notre fille. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que je n'étais plus seule._

_- A quoi penses-tu mon amour?_

_Edward accompagna ses mots en me prenant dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur mon ventre plat. Je sursautai._

_- Tu m'as fait peur! Tu es là depuis longtemps?_

_- Ah ma petite femme vampire aux sens aiguisés! Je crois que je vais finir par craindre pour ta sécurité quand tu seras toute seule toute la journée en parfaite femme au foyer et mère de notre bébé! Il va falloir que j'embauche une nounou pour ma femme! Dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises! _

_- Alors, à quoi pensais-tu?_

_- A tout, à Nessie et… au bébé. J'avais hésité, mais il ne releva pas._

_- Ça te travaille de voir comme elle a grandi._

_- Oui, ça a été si vite. On semble avoir le même âge, d'ici peu de temps, elle voudra voler de ses propres ailes._

_- Elle ne pourra pas s'éloigner longtemps de nous, les liens de notre famille sont si étroits._

_- Je l'espère. Mais il y a Jake aussi, il ne le dit pas, mais être loin de son père et de la meute, ce n'est pas facile pour lui._

_- C'est pour ça que nous retourneront vivre à Forks, il faut juste un peu de temps. Et pour le bébé?_

_Secrètement j'avais espéré que ce sujet ne soit pas abordé, mais connaissant Edward, cela était une utopie._

_- J'ai… peur. Dis-je, baissant la tête un peu honteuse de retomber dans ces travers._

_- On peut renoncer tu sais!_

_- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, j'ai peur que ce qui est écrit ne soit pas pour nous._

_- Et ce serait si grave?_

_- Oui! Je crois… Je veux ce bébé et puis la famille…_

_- N'y penses plus, c'est nous Bella, ce ne peut être que nous! Et tant qu'on reste ensemble, tout ira bien._

_- Je l'espère._

_- Allez, viens. Il me fit faire un demi-tour, me permettant de poser ma tête sur son torse rassurant._

_- Je m'inquiète trop, je le sais._

_- Oui, tu es si humaine parfois, mais c'est ce qui me fait craquer._

_- Et bientôt je le serais réellement… Ça va être dur pour toi, je veux dire, pour avoir ce bébé, je vais redevenir humaine, avec tout ce qui va avec. Tu risques de souffrir…_

_- Peut être, mais c'est ce qu'on veut. Je serai suffisamment fort._

_- Mais mon sang, mon cœur… Je m'en veux de t'imposer ça._

_- Tu ne m'imposes rien, j'ai pris ma décision en connaissance de cause._

_Edward me serra un peu plus fort, comme à chacun de nos doutes, nos bras étaient les seuls à pouvoir nous réconforter._

_- Jake dort ici ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment là, mais cela sortit tout seul._

_- Il était temps! Avec notre fille j'étais persuadé que dès le premier weekend on aurait eu une personne de plus à la maison!_

_Des bruits de pas sur les graviers et celui de la porte s'ouvrant nous parvinrent. _

_- Il y a quelqu'un? La petite voix d'Alice raisonna à nos oreilles._

_- On est dans le salon! _

_- Encore collés l'un à l'autre! Ce n'est pas possible! Râla-t-elle en passant le pas de la porte._

_- Que veux-tu petite sœur? Tu es toute seule? Où sont les autres?_

_- Avant tout, j'ai une grande nouvelle!!! Jasper s'est décidé! _

_Tout comme Nessie quelques minutes plus tôt, elle sautait de joie en tapant des mains, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre._

_- Il va aller voir Stephen? Raconte Alice, vite!!!_

_- Ça va super bien se passer! Enfin, je crois... Dit-elle en faisant rouler ses yeux._

_- Quand?_

_- Ce soir! En le surveillant, j'ai réussi à voir où il habite. C'est fantastique!!!_

_- Tu vas l'accompagner?_

_Je voyais Edward ouvrir la bouche à chaque fin de phrase d'Alice, puis la refermer lorsque je prenais la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous les pieds._

_- Non, je pense que c'est mieux qu'il le fasse seul. Tu comprends, ils vont avoir tant de choses à se dire!_

_- Tu seras là pour la chasse alors?! Dis-je en sautant sur place, toujours contaminée par notre petit lutin._

_- Bien sûr! Euh où est notre petit couple modèle?_

_- Toi, Edward t'a parlé! _

_Je me retournai vers mon mari, il sembla heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre la parole…_

_- Oui, je lui ai parlé, elle se serait inquiétée si subitement, la maison avait disparue de ses visions toute la nuit... Tu comprends… avec deux personnes bloquant son don…_

_- Oui, et euh au fait, c'est super ce que vous faites! Vous êtes des parents géniaux!_

_- Merci. Pour répondre à ta question, ils sont chez Jake, on doit passer les chercher pour la chasse. Répondit Edward, fier du compliment que venait de nous faire Alice._

_- Très bien! Tu sais, Nessie et Jake sont les ados les plus responsables que je n'ai jamais vus, ils le sont même plus que Rosalie et Emmett! Alors... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux._

_- Je ne m'inquiète pas! (C'était un mensonge qui ne pouvait tromper personne, mais bon...) Alors cette voiture?_

_- Ne dis surtout pas le simple mot voiture devant Emmett et Rose! Il faut dire bijou, ou encore merveille, mais pas voiture!_

_Elle avait pris un ton théâtral, nous faisant tomber dans un fou rire incontrôlable._

_- Alors, a-t-il acheté cette merveille? Demandai-je, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de le savoir…_

_- Oh que oui! Edward, en partant avant les négociations, tu as raté le meilleur!_

_- J'ai pu avoir ma petite femme pour moi seul une bonne demi-heure, ça vaut tous les sacrifices ! _

_Il posa un baiser sur ma tempe, faisant une nouvelle fois grimacer Alice._

_- Alors, raconte! Demandai-je impatiente._

_- Déjà, le concessionnaire nous regardait comme si on allait abîmer ses beaux modèles d'exposition._

_- Il a eu du mal à se mettre dans la tête qu'Emmett était réellement un acheteur potentiel… Disons que ses clients habituels ont au moins deux dizaines d'années de plus que ce que parait Emmett…_

_- Tu as pu lire ça en lui?_

_Edward acquiesça à la question de sa sœur._

_- Donc après? _

_J'avais déjà eu à faire à un Emmett en contact avec le monde humain et j'étais impatiente de savoir quelle avait été son attitude cette fois-ci. _

_- Il a dit au vendeur qu'il voulait ce modèle, le vendeur lui a alors dit gentiment que ce modèle ne devait pas être dans son budget, alors Emmett s'est énervé et lui a mis son portable sous le nez. Vous auriez vu, c'était trop drôle!_

_- Pourquoi son portable? Demandais-je dubitative._

_- Il avait prévu le coup, au bout du fil il y avait son banquier!_

_- Eh bien, rien que le fait qu'Emmett ait pensé à ça! S'amusa Edward._

_- Tu peux le dire. Alors là, le concessionnaire lui a presque remis les clés avant même de signer le contrat!_

_Nous étions totalement hilares, nous imaginant la scène et Alice la revivant. Elle poursuivit son récit en attendant l'arrivée du reste de la famille. Elle semblait détendue, cela me rassurait, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vision sur d'éventuelles complications lors de la rencontre entre Jasper et Stephen…_

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

.

_**(Pendant ce temps…)**_

.

_- Jaaaaaake, Jaaaaaake! Hurlais-je en arrivant sur le perron de la petite dépendance._

_- Arrêtes de crier comme ça Ness, je t'ai entendue arriver. _

_- Oups, pardon, mais je suis trop contente pour être calme! C'est bon, ce soir tu peux venir, ma chambre t'est grande ouverte!_

_Il passa alors la porte du salon, me regardant à peine en passant devant moi pour s'installer dans le canapé._

_- Très bien. _

_Son ton était neutre, trop neutre, moi j'aurais voulu ne serait-ce qu'une petite once de joie…_

_- Très bien? C'est tout ce que ça te fait?! Dis-je en fronçant mes sourcils._

_- Que veux tu que je dise? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules._

_- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais au moins paraître un peu plus … heureux._

_- Mais je suis heureux, viens là que je te le prouve ! _

_M'attrapant par l'avant-bras, il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Était-ce une preuve valable?_

_- Ok, je te crois. Finis-je par dire en renforçant mon étreinte. _

_- Mais je te préviens, pas de cinéma comme la première fois! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à tes parents pourquoi je dors sur le canapé!_

_Il avait l'air le plus sérieux possible, aucun doute, il était déterminé à ce que je reste sage…_

_- Même pas un petit peu… Tentais-je._

_- Nessie!_

_- Pff, qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas été mieux avec un de nos très chers camarades, il y en a plein qui rêvent d'être à ta place et…_

_Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, allant même jusqu'à mordiller l'inférieure avant de s'écarter de moi lorsqu'il sentit mon corps se rapprocher du sien._

_- Tu sais quoi, de toute façon, je sais que tu dis ça pour m'énerver, mais ça ne marche pas, car je te connais sur le bout des doigts ma petite Nessie!_

_- Tu en es si certain? Le provoquai-je._

_- Oui. Souffla-t-il à quelques millimètres de ma bouche._

_- Tu penses que je ne peux pas t'étonner? _

_- Peu de chance oui. Dit-il certain de lui._

_- Ok._

_- Quoi ok? S'inquiéta-t-il._

_- Rien… Rien du tout. _

_Il faudra que je cherche un truc pour le surprendre, je lui prouverais tôt ou tard qu'il a tort. Il avait son air suspicieux, mais laissa tomber._

_- Alors, on va toujours chasser ce soir?_

_- Oui, toujours, mais il y a quelque chose, je crois que ça concerne Jasper, mais bon, j'étais trop pressée de venir te rejoindre pour entendre ce qui était dans les pensées d'Alice._

_- De toute façon, on verra bien quand on ira les rejoindre._

_- Ils passent nous chercher, donc on a encore un peu de temps._

_- Ah, et on a le temps de faire quoi?_

_Je l'attrapai par le col, je le fis se relever en même temps que je sortais du canapé. Je me mis alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai._

_- Ça te va ça?_

_- Parfait. Mais je crois qu'on a moins de temps que prévu, j'ai entendu la porte de chez tes parents._

_- Oui, j'ai entendu moi aussi, on a qu'à y aller. Dis-je d'un ton résigné._

_Nous partîmes donc rejoindre toute la famille. Dés notre arrivée, on se rendit compte que Jasper n'était pas présent, et c'est après une courte explication que nous prîmes la direction des bois, Alice était détendue, il n'arriverait donc rien à Jasper._

.

**********

.

_**(Point de vu de Jasper)**_

.

_Ce matin là, alors même que ma décision était prise depuis seulement une seconde, Alice eut une vision, puis me sauta dans les bras pour m'embrasser. Je me doutai du pourquoi de son geste, la vision me concernait… Je lui avais pourtant demandé de ne pas scruter mon avenir, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Comment une telle chose aurait été possible? Ma femme était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, celle qui me rendait meilleur. Celle qui me donnait le courage d'être celui que j'étais et que je suis encore._

_Encore une fois elle avait été compréhensive, me promettant de ne pas intervenir, "quoi qu'il puisse se passer", voilà quels avaient été mes mots. Nous rentrions de la concession où Emmett venait de craquer sur un 4x4, quand je me décidai à enfin prendre mon futur en mains le soir même. Alice était surexcitée, mais accédant à une demande de ma part, elle m'avait laissé partir seul, me rassurant sur mon avenir jusqu'à la dernière seconde._

.

**********

.

_Voilà, j'y étais, Alice ne s'était pas trompée, il habitait bien là je pouvais sentir son odeur, la même qui était restée quelques jours chez Edward et Bella. J'avais garé la voiture à quelques centaines de mètres. Mais arrivé devant cette petite maison typique des années 60, un stress démesuré me submergea. J'en arrivais presque à regretter ma décision. Pourquoi? Il n'avait jamais été dans ma vie, pourquoi changer ça? Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller retrouver les autres pour aller chasser... Tant de questions et je restais figé, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait certainement dû sentir ma présence… Allait-il croire à une attaque? Après tout, j'étais un vampire inconnu et j'étais conscient que mon aura n'était pas toujours très accueillante pour un vampire ne me connaissant pas. Soudain, Alice me manqua cruellement. Elle, elle aurait su m'aider…_

_Je me sentais stupide, j'avais la chance de pouvoir connaître mon père, il fallait le faire._

_Prenant une profonde inspiration. J'avançai, marchant calmement pour effacer les cent mètres me séparant de la porte d'entrée. Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, mon point s'y abattit par trois fois, trois petits coups brefs qui, j'en étais certain, ne servaient à rien… Mon père (quel drôle de sensation d'appeler un inconnu mon père) était un vampire, il ne pouvait ignorer ma présence. Un vampire… oui, mon père, celui qui avait été mon sang, pas celui qui m'avait élevé, était un vampire lui aussi et qui plus est, il était comme moi… "Végétarien". Quel funeste sort, qui avait fait de nous un père et un fils même dans cette non vie d'Être au sang froid. _

_- J'arrive._

_Sa voix me sortit de toutes réflexions. Je patientai, anxieux. Il savait que c'était un vampire qui patientait devant chez lui, mais ne semblait pas souffrir du stress auquel je m'attendais à éprouver._

_Il ouvrit la porte et se figea, réaction naturelle et normale, j'eus d'ailleurs exactement la même. Mon cerveau repassait en boucle les mots d'Alice: "Il est toi Jasper, toi en un peu plus vieux, mais vous vous ressemblez tellement que j'en ai été troublée". Et c'était réellement moi que je voyais devant mes yeux, me fixant avec deux grands yeux emplis d'appréhension. _

_Il fut le premier à réagir._

_- Bonjour. Dit-il plus calmement que je ne l'aurais imaginé, en me tendant la main._

_- Bonjour Stephen, je suis Jasper, le dernier membre de la famille de Nessie vivant ici. Je ne vous dérange pas? _

_Mon ton était calme et posé, je remerciai mon don, d'être aussi actif sur moi que sur les autres. Sa poignée de main me semblait différente, comme si un lien invisible nous avait soudainement soudés l'un à l'autre… _

_- Non, je corrigeais quelques copies, le travail de professeur n'est pas toujours de tout repos…_

_- Je peux revenir à un autre moment si vous le désirez. Inconsciemment, je souhaitais qu'il me dise de revenir plus tard._

_- Non, restez, j'avais besoin d'une pause de toute façon. Mais entrez, j'ai si peu l'habitude de recevoir des gens que je manque à toutes les politesses!_

_- Avec plaisir, merci._

_La maison, bien que petite, était très coquette. Il y avait des bibliothèques remplies de livres contre tous les murs. Même Carlisle n'avait pas une si belle collection…_

_- C'est beaucoup moins classieux que chez votre frère, mais pour moi, cela suffit. Tenez, asseyez vous sur ce fauteuil._

_Il me désigna du doigt le dit fauteuil, il était encombré, mais il se saisit des quelques revues et les déposa sur son bureau. Je pris place._

_- Vous devez vous demander ce que je suis venu faire ici._

_- Il est vrai que rares sont les personnes qui viennent me tenir compagnie. D'autant plus si je ne les connais pas…_

_Il semblait avoir occulté totalement notre indéniable ressemblance. Il attendait silencieusement que je reprenne la parole, mais pour cela, il me fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires._

_- Je suis venu vous trouver ici, pour me présenter et j'ai aussi quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

_- D'important vous dites?_

_- Oui, je vais donc vous demander de m'écouter attentivement. _

_- D'accord, je vous écoute._

_Dernière ligne droite, je ne pouvais décemment plus faire demi-tour, je sortirai de cette maison avec un père ou ridicule d'avoir pensé qu'une telle chose soit réelle._

_- Je souhaite vous faire part de mon histoire. Il afficha un air surpris, je poursuivis. Je suis un vampire depuis 1861 ou 62, je ne sais plus très bien, j'étais encore très jeune lorsque je me suis engagé dans l'armée confédérée, je n'avais même pas l'âge requis. J'avais presque 17ans, mais je pouvais facilement en paraître 20. Houston et le Texas ne me suffisaient plus, je sentais que je serais plus utile à mon pays qu'à mes parents. _

_- Le Texas vous dites? Me coupa-t-il, se rapprochait-il de ce à quoi je voulais en venir? Je poursuivis._

_- Oui, le Texas, c'est là que je suis né, enfin, le moi humain. Enfin, c'est là que je pensais être né… Ma mère était française, je ne sais rien de sa vie avant son arrivée à Houston. Je l'ai toujours connue triste, je pense que son départ avait été la réponse à un grand malheur, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé..._

_- Et votre père? _

_Mon père… Il me posait la question, mais depuis son arrivée dans nos vies, je ne savais même plus qui était mon père. Celui qui se disait l'être? Ou celui qui ne semblait même pas imaginer que je puisse être son fils, là, devant lui._

_- Mon père… Il m'a toujours considéré comme… spécial. Et je pense que je l'étais réellement, en tant que vampire, j'ai un don, mais il semble que je l'ai eu humain. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce don qui me rendait spécial… Cela je le sais que depuis très peu de temps. Vous commencez à comprendre? _

_Relevant ma tête, je croisai enfin, ses yeux. Il était calme, je l'admirais. Je n'avais même pas eu à utiliser mon don pour le calmer, à vrai dire, j'étais le seul à devoir être calmé dans cette pièce (et peut être la plante verte dépérissant dans un coin par manque d'eau…)_

_- Non, je l'avoue._

_- Mon père n'était… pas mon père, même si tout le monde le considérait comme l'être, moi le premier. _

_- Vous ne le saviez pas? Me demanda-t-il incrédule._

_Il m'avait cherché des années sans relâche et son esprit refusait de faire le lien. Ma patience s'effritait seconde après seconde, je voulais qu'il sache ce que moi je savais. _

_- Non, j'ai grandi dans une famille… unie. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peut-être la chance de rencontrer mon VRAI père… Je dois vous donner un détail, ma mère est donc française et se nommait Marie… _

_J'avais insisté sur " vrai", son calme ne vacilla pas à ce mot, mais au prénom de ma mère, les revues qu'il manipulait depuis le début de notre entrevue s'écrasèrent au sol. Son visage devint livide, si tant est qu'un vampire puisse être plus pâle dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il savait… Son esprit avait enfin ouvert les portes à cette réalité des choses._

_- Ma… Marie? Grimaça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes qui m'avaient semblées interminables._

_- Oui. Soufflai-je._

_- Mais…_

_- Je sais maintenant qu'elle a quitté la France et que je faisais parti du voyage, je sais également pourquoi elle a fait cela, mon père n'était plus… et je sais cela grâce à vous._

_- Je… Ce n'est… Non!_

_- Je suis votre fils, celui que vous auriez élevé si un monstre ne vous avez pas transformé._

_Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits. Je le vis se prendre la tête entre les mains, répétant non des dizaines de fois, comme si il tentait de se persuader que tout cela relevait du rêve. Mais malgré cet état, aucune sensation ne me parvint._

_- Tu… Maintenant que je me replonge dans le passé, je ne peux avoir de doute, tu ressembles tellement à Marie…_

_Il tendit sa main droite vers mon visage, puis se ravisa, comme si le fait de toucher son rêve impliquerait que celui-ci s'envole en fumée._

_- Il me semble que j'ai un petit air de ressemblance avec vous aussi et même plus qu'un air à en croire ma famille…._

_- Mon fils… Après tant d'années, je vous ai cherchés tu sais… Je… J'aimais tellement ta mère. Je ne voulais pas… Je…_

_- Je sais tout cela, mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit, elle a veillé sur moi… Elle vous a toujours aimé, j'en suis certain maintenant, sa tristesse c'était ça... Et maintenant que je sais, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée pour partir à la guerre..._

_- Jasper… Je m'en veux également. Mon fils, un vampire! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais un jour à souffrir ainsi, je m'y serais opposé si seulement j'avais pu te suivre, si j'avais su où te trouver._

_- Maintenant, je ne regrette plus ma condition, j'ai retrouvé mon père, cela vaut tout ce que j'ai enduré._

_Je n'étais pas d'un naturel démonstratif, loin de là même, mais j'avais besoin d'être plus prés de lui. Nous tombâmes littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Recherchant à extérioriser nos sentiments, un humain aurait pleuré, mais nous, nous ne pouvions pas… Il ne nous restait que nos corps, nos bras, pour faire comprendre à l'autre toute l'intensité de ce que l'on ressentait. _

_- Je suis si heureux Jasper, tant d'années seul et voilà que j'ai un fils. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ces mots avaient été soufflés à mon oreille._

_- J'avais peur de votre réaction, je sais tout depuis la première fois que vous avez rencontré ma famille, mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à venir avant. J'ai la chance d'avoir une famille formidable, elle m'a encouragé et poussé à venir ici._

_- Et je les en remercie. Cela résonna comme une prière._

_- Ils seront heureux de vous accueillir. Vous êtes plus qu'un ami maintenant. Venez avec moi, ils doivent attendre de mes nouvelles!_

_- Je ne sais pas, tout est si soudain, de rien, je passe à une grande famille, il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer..._

_- Je comprends, promettez moi de me faire savoir quand vous serez prêt._

_- Je te le ferais savoir Jasper, mais je t'en prie tutoie-moi et appelle-moi par mon prénom._

_Je ressentis le besoin de rester un peu avec lui, d'entendre de sa propre voix tout ce que je savais par ma famille. La conversation aurait pu prendre la direction de notre secret, la prophétie… Il était obligatoire de le mettre dans le secret, mon père allait devenir une pierre à l'édifice de ma famille, je voulais qu'il sache tout! Peut être pourrait-il nous aider? Mais ce n'était pas le moment… Après une petite heure de conversation, il était temps pour moi de retrouver ma petite Alice, mon soleil._

_- Je vais y aller, j'ai tant de choses à partager avec eux._

_- Vas Jasper et saches que je suis le plus heureux des vampires, c'est un bien beau cadeau que m'offre ma non vie._

_- A très bientôt._

_- Au revoir Jasper._

_Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte._

.

**********

.

_C'est à allure rapide, mais humaine que je parcourus le chemin qui me séparait de la voiture. Alice savait-elle déjà? Oui, certainement, elle devait même le savoir bien avant que cela ne se produise. Je pris la route principale en direction de chez moi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, vu l'heure tardive, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le paysage défilait, mais je ne les voyais pas, mon esprit était trop occupé, j'avais un père… un vrai… Il fallait que je partage mon nouveau bonheur avec la personne la plus chère à mon cœur._

_- Alice, si tu vois ce moment, je rentre, je veux te voir, rejoins moi vite à la maison, JE T'AIME!_

_C'était un peu bête de parler tout seul, mais cela me semblait la meilleur façon de prévenir Alice. Je lui devais tant que rien n'était plus normal que ce soit elle la première à partager ma joie. J'arrivai enfin et à peine sorti de la voiture, Alice me sauta dans les bras, ses lèvres prenant les miennes dans un baiser doux mais urgent. Geste que nous ne nous accordions pas en public, mais que j'adorais en privé. _

_Se détachant trop tôt de moi, elle encra ses beaux yeux rieurs dans les miens. Que j'aimais cette femme, oui la plus merveilleuse des femmes._

_- Je le savais! Jasper, tu te rends comptes, ton père! Je suis si heureuse pour toi!_

_- Euh, oui, merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi… expressif… _

_Elle me serra encore plus fort avant de replonger sur mes lèvres, me décoiffant de ses doigts de fée._

_- Euh doucement mon cœur…_

_- Oups, pardon. Toute confuse, elle relâcha son étreinte._

_- Ce n'est pas ça, je crois même que je pourrais m'y faire. Viens là! Je l'attirai contre moi. Merci pour tout, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi. Heureusement que tu m'as trouvé! Un grand merci à ton don de nous avoir réunis!_

_- Oui, heureusement que je suis patiente aussi, parce que tu étais en retard! Rit-elle._

_Ce son était la première merveille du monde pour moi ou la deuxième, car elle était la première..._

_- Tu me le reprocheras pour l'éternité c'est ça?_

_- Tout à fait, pour l'éternité!_

_- C'est pour ça que je t'aime!_

_- Bon, je n'ai rien dit aux autres, on y va?_

_Elle commençait à me tirer par le bras, mais d'un geste vif, je la ramenai à moi, écrasant son corps contre le mien._

_- J'ai envie d'un moment avec toi, de te serrer dans mes bras et bien plus encore... Les autres peuvent bien attendre!_

_- Mais…_

_Avec le temps, j'avais moi aussi appris à jouer de moues faciales capables de faire fondre ma moitié (seulement elle, car les autres n'étaient pas si réceptifs...) Elle me regarda par dessous ses cils avant de prendre une voix suave._

_- Tu as tout à fait raison! On rentre? De toute façon je dois me changer, la chasse a laissé quelques traces. Dit-elle en époussetant une trace imaginaire et me tirant vers notre maison._

_Tant pis pour les autres, ma petite femme méritait de profiter de mon bonheur avant tout le monde._

.

_**********_

.

_**(Point de vue de Bella)**_

_Depuis qu'Alice nous avait quittés en pleine chasse et sans explications autre que«je dois y aller», je ne tenais pas en place. Edward n'avait pu entendre ses pensées, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ça avait un rapport avec Jasper._

_- Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose? Dis-je inquiète._

_- Non, je suis persuadé que tout va bien et arrêtes un peu de tourner en rond!_

_Cela faisait vingt minutes que nous étions rentrés et il était vrai que je marchais un peu sans but, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres installés devant l'écran plat. Je me retournai vers Edward en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réprimer en vain mes angoisses._

_- On a de nouvelles ni d'Alice, ni de Jasper et tu veux que je me calme?! Grognai-je en abattant mes poings sur mes hanches._

_- Bella, il s'agit de deux vampires dont un stratège de guerre, crois-tu réellement à un danger?_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, chose qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point et qui me poussa encore plus à poursuivre dans mon agacement qu'à me calmer._

_- Et pourquoi alors ils ne viennent pas? Mon ton était mauvais…_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont certainement une bonne raison. _

_- Pff, votre calme à tous me stresse encore plus!_

_- De toute façon, il va falloir te calmer maman, car papi a dit qu'il appellerait ce soir! M'annonça Nessie en arrivant près de nous._

_- Quoi? Tu rigoles, il a dit… Je m'arrêtai stupéfaite, mon stress m'avait même fait oublier ça?_

_- Il avait dit vendredi et on est vendredi!_

_- Il manquait plus que ça! Criai-je en levant les mains au ciel. Il est quelle heure? _

_- Ben il va appeler d'ici une dizaine de minutes…_

_Et voilà, il me fallait quelque chose pour me calmer et tout de suite! J'étais désespérée, si mon père s'apercevait de mon état, il allait vouloir me faire parler et ce soir là, je n'avais nullement l'envie de m'attarder au téléphone. Non, je voulais en terminer le plus rapidement possible..._

_Soudain, une musique émana de derrière moi. Je la reconnus dés la première note, comme toujours Edward avait trouvé le bon moyen de me calmer, ma berceuse, celle qu'il m'avait joué lors de ma première visite à la grande villa blanche._

_Finalement, j'allai rejoindre mon pianiste préféré, apaisée._

_- Merci, lui glissai-je à l'oreille en prenant place à son côté._

_Tout le monde écoutait le morceau en silence, même Emmett avait été étonnamment très calme depuis le départ d'Alice. Mais comme prévu, la musique et le silence furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone._

_- Bonjour papa._

_« Bonjour Bella, alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »_

_- Bien et toi ?_

_« Très bien, ce soir tout le monde vient manger à la maison. Heureusement que Sue fait le repas, parce que les jeunes de la réserve, tu les verrais ! »_

_- Je crois que j'en ai une idée, notre frigo est très rarement plein plus d'une journée avec Jake._

_« En parlant de Jake, Billy voudrait des nouvelles de temps en temps »_

_- Il ne lui en donne pas ?_

_« Apparemment c'est de plus en plus rare »_

_- Ok, je vais lui en toucher deux mots._

_« Merci. Bon et les cours ? Et Nessie ? Comment va ma petite fille ?»_

_- Papa, une question à la fois ! Bon, les cours bien, mais c'est le deuxième semestre je te rappelle ! _

_« Et alors ? Si on dit deuxième semestre, c'est bien qu'il est différent du premier ? »_

_- Papa !_

_« D'accord ! Et Nessie ? »_

_Avant de répondre encore un mensonge, je cherchai le soutien de mon mari dans ses yeux._

_- Elle va bien… Elle grandit… vite._

_J'avais fait court… Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point ce que je venais de dire était vrai. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, m'apaisant par ce geste._

_« Parfait ! Tu sais, vous me manquez toutes les deux ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'aimerais tant que vous veniez me voir. »_

_- Papa, on a nos cours ! Et tu songes au voyage ? Papa, il faut compter en jours !_

_« Oui, pardon… Mais vous me manquez tellement. »_

_Au ton de sa voix, je devinais l'avoir blessé._

_- Pardon papa… Mais comprends-nous… _

_« Je comprends. »_

_- Merci. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser papa, Alice et Jasper ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Alors, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ici, tout se passe bien et tout le monde va bien !_

_« Bon, ben je te laisse alors, je te rappelle la semaine prochaine. Et surtout prenez soin de vous ! »_

_- Pas de problèmes ! Dis bonjour à tout le monde de notre part. Au revoir papa._

_« Oui, fais de même chez toi et n'oublie pas de dire à Jake pour Billy ! Bonne nuit »_

_Je poussai un ouf de soulagement en m'écroulant dans les bras d'Edward._

_- Alors, papa Charlie va bien ? Se moqua Emmett alors que je venais à peine de raccrocher._

_- Oui, très bien, et il vous envoie à tous le bonjour !_

_Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, il était toujours dans mes mains, je décrochai._

_- Oui, papa ? Qu'as-tu oublié ?_

_Edward pouffa de rire et en entendant la voix d'Alice, je sus qu'il se moquait de moi._

_« Bella ? Euh, j'espère que ton père n'a pas la même voix que moi ! Parce que le pauvre !»_

_- Alice !!! Ça va ? On s'inquiétait tu sais ! Vous arrivez quand ?_

_« Ça va. J'appelais pour ça justement, on ne viendra pas ce soir, on est un peu occupés… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ! »_

_- Mais…_

_« Pas de question Bella, on se voit demain ! On sera même chez vous à la première heure si tu veux ! »_

_J'étais douchée, enfin je pouvais avoir des réponses, mais il me fallait attendre au lendemain pour les avoir._

_- Bon ben bonne nuit alors... Dis-je, laissant filtrer ma tristesse dans ma voix._

_« Bonne nuit, embrasses tout le monde. A demain ! » Puis elle raccrocha._

_- Ils ne viennent pas ce soir. Pas d'explications._

_- Parfait, bon Rose, si on rentrait ? Non, parce que je sens que notre chère petite sœur va être difficile à supporter !_

_- Très drôle, mais elle a dit que tout allait bien, donc je la crois !_

_- A demain__! Hey, Edward, bon courage! _

_- Emmett, sors d'ici toute suite ! Grimaçais-je._

_- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !_

_- A demain tout le monde. Rose tirait déjà son mari par le bras pour l'inciter à la suivre et à se taire._

_Nous les entendîmes se chamailler un petit moment puis lorsque le calme revint, il fut temps pour nos jeunes._

_- Bon ben nous on va aller se coucher ! Bonne nuit papa, maman._

_- Bonne nuit à vous deux et…_

_- Oui, pas de bêtises !_

_- Et Jake, donnes des nouvelles à ton père !_

_- Oui maman ! Euh, par contre, ça sera pour demain !_

_- Demain sans faute !_

_- Sans faute ! Il leva la main gauche pour en attester._

_- Il n'y a pas de bible, mais je te croirai tout de même._

_Nessie vint nous embrasser l'un après l'autre et monta dans sa chambre attirant Jacob derrière elle._

_- Nous voilà tout seuls! Je me tournais vers Edward qui était toujours au piano._

_- Un dernier morceau ?_

_- Oui, rejoue moi ma berceuse s'il te plait._

_- Tous vos désirs sont des ordres, madame Cullen._

_Je le rejoignis et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il entama ma musique. La nuit commençait à peine, douce nuit, mais longue nuit. Il me tardait de savoir comment s'était passé la rencontre entre Jasper et son père…_

.

.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

.

**Alors ???????**

**Ce nouveau POV ?**

**Cette rencontre ?**

**Le prochain chapitre est en route, il avance tout doucement…**

**Prophétie nous voilà !!! Vous verrez bien vite ça !!!**

**Je vous adore et j'adore vos review, alors n'hésitez pas, même 3mots… Ca prend 10secondes pour vous et ça me remplit de joie pour plusieurs heures…**

**Bisous à tous**

.

.

**A bientôt pour la suite…**

.

**PS : les votes pour le concours d'OS seront ouverts le 8/11 à partir de 23h (heure française), n'hésitez pas à venir voter pour les OS de votre choix… Vous trouverez le mien sur ma page profil, le lien de la page du concours est en début de ce dernier…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Coucou tout le monde les gens !!**

**Merci à vous tous de suivre ma fic !! Au début de cette aventure, je ne pensais pas que ça plairait comme ça… Et je suis vraiment heureuse de ce fait !**

**Bon, alors, je dois m'excuser pour le retard… Et en plus ça ne va pas s'arranger, car je viens de rentrer en formation et après un 8h-12h30 13h-17h30, ben je suis épuisée… (Oui, je sais petite nature ! Et alors ? Je l'assume !!!! LOL)**

**Euh, je rêve ou y a eu moins de reviews ? ****Il ne vous a pas plu mon chapitre ?**

**Bon, en tout cas, merci à mes lecteurs/reviewers enregistré…**

**Et pour les autres :**

**Koda : merciii, ravie que ce petit POV Jasper t'ait plu ! A vrai dire, Alice/Jasper est mon couple préféré… Et j'adore Jasper, il était hors de question que je ne lui consacre pas un peu de temps… Pour la prophétie… Hihihi. Mais oui, je vais en parler de plus en plus !!!!! Hourra !!!!!**

**Potine : aaaaaaah ma potine et ses longue reviews… Merciiii !!! Jake jaloux ? Ah mais oui, normal c'est un mec !!!! (Oups, je crois que je suis aussi une jalouse… Pffffff voilà, je peux plus dire ça!) Au ben oui, Jane… avais totalement zappé ! Euh, pas pour le moment ? On va dire ça ! MDR. Alors, pour Emmett, il faut dire qu'un jeune achetant une telle voiture, ben ça peut faire poser des questions (Oups, j'oublie… Aux Etats Unis tout est possible !! Ahlalalala) Alors, il te plait papa Jazz ???? Bises ma potine !**

**Samarcande : parfait ? *Bella toute rouge*… Un grand merci pour ton avis ! Ce que tu m'as écrit me touche vraiment !! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire… **

**Tonie : merci pour ta review !!!! J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant…**

**Lexou : encore une fois : merci pour ta review ! Waouh, trop trop bien ? Ca me touche beaucoup. La prophétie arrive à grand pas !!! Mais on se rapproche aussi de la fin… Snifffff**

**Marielle : Merci… Tu attendais ce POV tant que ça ? LOL. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Alors, le fond de la prophétie n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais on s'en approche doucement… Tu as hâte de plein de chose et j'adore ça !!!!**

**Ma voisine !!!!! ****Waouh, même en WE loin de ta campagne tu es là !!!!!! Trop forte !! Avec une longue review en plus ! Euh… attendre le mariage… juste pour dormir… Ah mais oui, pour dormir !!! Là est toute la nuance !!! MDR. Pffff ça te fait plaisir que Jake et Nessie dorment ensemble ! Avoue !!!! Hey, t'as vu t'as vu !!! Jasper il est trop chou !!! Hihihi. Bon, comme tu le sais, je t'adore !!!!! Hey, tu reviens pour ce chapitre ! Promis ? Ok !**

**Bébé23 : merci… Pour Bella et ses angoisses… Ben elle a un antistress !!! Moi je veux bien le même ! hihihihi *Bella toute rouge* (Encore ! MDR)**

**Flo : merci !! Ah ben voilà ! Moi je veux plein de reviews pour qu'on me dise J'adore et continue !!! La suite est là…**

**Lili31 : merci lili. Et oui, tout plein de rebondissements !!! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !!! Hihihihi. Pour Jazz et Alice, ben y en a dont je ne citerai pas le pseudo qui pensent savoir ! Si si si ! MDR. Vite, vite, vite !!! Faut lire la suite !!!**

**Cathou : merci ma cathou !!! Toi tu adores ma fic et moi j'adore tes reviews et tes com' ! Bella et Ed, des parents poule ? Euh, oui, un peu… Emmett… Ben c'est lui quoi… Attends avec une réplique « Tu sors avec une fille plus âgée… Hot !» Ben on ne peut pas l'imaginer autrement… Pas possible! (Vivement NM!!!) Moi aussi je suis contente pour le Jazz !!! **

**Meli56 : je ne sais pas si tu en es arrivée vers là… mais en tout cas un grand merci pour tes reviews !!! J'espère que le reste t'a plu aussi…**

**Karillou : merci beaucoup. J'espère que ma fic va continuer à être de plus en plus passionnante !!!**

**Princesse : merci pour ta review !!! Quoi tu veux des détails sur la nuit Nessie/Jake ? Curieuse !!! Ahahahahaha c'est quoi cette tentative de demander quand la prophétie arrive en insinuant que j'en ai déjà parlé ???? Mais tu ne m'auras pas !!! Nononononon !!!**

**Elodiii : ah ben enfin !!! LOL. Bon, puisque sur le topic ça ne suffit pas : C'EST QUAND QUE TU T'INSCRIS ?????? mdr. Pauvre Jake, pas facile avec Nessie… Mais il n'a pas le choix ! Bon, je t'attends pour ce chapitre !!!! Allez hop hop !! A la lecture !!!**

**Coucou aux filles du fofo !!!**

**Bon, sinon, comme d'hab, merci à mes campeuses (Candy, Titia et Ange) pour leur soutien sans faille…**

**Euh, Ange… Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ??? hihihihi**

**Je vous adore les filles !!! Merci Ma Ange des chapitres !!!**

.

.

**Voilà, place au chapitre !!! Oui, oui, pas trop tôt !!! Je sais !**

**Les personnages principaux appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

.

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**(Point de vu de Nessie)**_

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne sais pas si cela était dû à la journée que je venais de passer ou au fait que Jacob se trouvait juste à côté de moi, dans MON lit et à quelques mètres de la chambre de mes parents vampires aux sens aiguisés. Je me tournai encore et encore. Il faisait très chaud, et même après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, la température ne descendait pas. Jacob semblait dormir comme un bébé. Il était si paisible, un petit sursaut de temps en temps, signe d'un rêve que je ne savais voir. Je tentais chaque jour de pénétrer ses pensées, en vain. Son esprit m'était aussi hermétique que l'était celui de ma mère._

_Cela faisait bien une heure que je tournais sans trouver le sommeil, il était maintenant plus de trois heure au réveil._

_- Nooon, je suis… peux pas... _

_Je supposais que Jake parlait dans son sommeil, voulant l'apaiser, je portai ma main à son torse pour le caresser par-dessus son tee-shirt. Mais au lieu de se calmer, il sursauta. Mince, l'avais-je réveillé?_

_- Jake, tu dors?_

_- Oui Ness, je dors!_

_- Alors pourquoi tu me réponds? _

_- Je ne sais pas._

_Il bougea de façon à me tourner le dos. Il voulait reprendre le cours de sa nuit, mais maintenant que je le savais réveillé, je voulais qu'il le reste avec moi._

_- Jake! Insistai-je en me collant à lui afin de poser ma joue sur la sienne._

_Il soupira et se retourna. Je restai appuyée sur mon coude, le surplombant alors qu'il restait sur le dos, les yeux fermés tout en grognant._

_- Tu vois que tu ne dors pas! Dis-je en souriant._

_- Que veux-tu? Me demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux._

_- Que tu me sers fort dans tes bras? Demandai-je d'un ton peu sûr._

_C'était paradoxal, j'avais du mal à supporter la chaleur, mais un besoin viscéral de me retrouver dans ses bras protecteurs. C'était une proposition correcte apparemment car il s'exécuta, me permettant de me blottir contre lui alors que ses mains vinrent se rejoindre dans le bas de mon dos. Bizarrement, je me sentis tout de suite mieux, sa chaleur et son odeur m'enveloppaient, me calmaient. Je tentai alors une autre demande, après tout, il était réveillé, il était impensable de ne pas tenter autre chose..._

_- Un bisou? Fis-je, m'aidant d'une moue boudeuse._

_- Ok, mais il faut dormir Ness. Tu as l'air épuisé._

_Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes produisant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Notre baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, trop peu à mon goût. Il reposa sa tête dans les oreillers, prêt à se rendormir dans la seconde._

_- Je n'ai toujours pas envie de dormir! Râlai-je avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à nouveau._

_Cette fois-ci, je me mis à bouder, je poussai alors son bras sans ménagement, me mis sur le dos et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine._

_- Nessie!_

_- Chut, pas si fort, ils vont nous entendre! C'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu sois interdit à vie de passer la nuit ici avec moi!_

_- Je ferais peut être bien alors…_

_Je ne le laissai pas poursuivre. Plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. J'étais maintenant un peu au dessus de lui, de nouveau appuyée sur mon coude. Je me renfrognai. _

_- Tu sais, je ne te force pas à dormir avec moi! Vas y, rentre chez toi si tu trouves ça insupportable! Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai imposé cette corvée!_

_Il m'avait vexée, c'était mon tour de lui tourner le dos et je ne m'en privai pas._

_- Nessie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… Désolé... Nessie, si je suis là, c'est que je le veux!_

_- Ou que tu te forces! Dis-je sarcastique._

_- Non Ness._

_- Tu sais, si tu veux me quitter, fais le maintenant, ça te fera un poids en moins!_

_- Nessie, ne soit pas aussi théâtrale! Tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis est stupide! Je t'aime, je ne te quitterai jamais!_

_- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me vois comme j'étais il y a quelques mois, comme un bébé. C'est vrai quoi! Un baiser et me prendre dans tes bras! C'est tout ce que je veux!_

_Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, mais mieux valait pour lui…._

_- Ness, si tu savais à quel point je ne te vois plus comme le bébé que tu étais. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais je suis un homme comme les autres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te rendre heureuse. Pour moi c'est aussi nouveau que pour toi, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Et tu sais très bien que tu ne veux pas qu'un baiser ou mes bras._

_- Mais tu ne gâcheras jamais rien et même si je veux plus que ça…_

_Il se releva sur son coude pour me faire face._

_- Bon, je n'aurai jamais cru que je puisse dire ça un jour, mais je veux attendre, je veux qu'on avance doucement en respectant les règles…_

_- Les règles? Mais quelles… Oh, monsieur Black, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous faites parti de ces gens qui ne font rien avant le mariage?!_

_Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, mais reprit vite contenance, certainement en voyant mon expression._

_- Nessie, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais soit patiente! Je sais que tout a toujours été très vite pour toi et ce depuis ta conception! Alors pour une fois, fais-moi confiance! C'est autant pour toi que pour moi!_

_- Stop!_

_Ma réaction était certainement démesurée, mais c'en était trop. Je tentai de quitter la chambre, mais il m'en empêcha._

_- Ness, reste, s'il te plait._

_- Non, on a à chaque fois cette discussion, et ça m'agace!_

_- Je ne te laisserai pas partir._

_- Je suis aussi forte que toi!_

_- Peut-être._

_- Laisse-moi sortir de cette chambre._

_Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Je fus prise d'un vertige et tomba dans ses bras._

_- Jake…_

_- Chut, ne dis plus rien._

_Me portant jusqu'au lit, il s'allongea à côté de moi m'enlaçant de ses bras forts et brûlant. Le sommeil me tomba dessus subitement._

_************_

_La brume de mon esprit se dispersa et encore une fois, j'étais dans la pièce, c'était la même depuis le tout premier cauchemar, une chambre, un peu plus visible cette fois-ci. Elle était accueillante et une chose était certaine : je la connaissais… _

_La voix dans ma tête m'appela de nouveau et encore une fois, je sortais du lit, je ne pouvais résister à la voix qui m'appelait._

_Toute fois, une chaleur alors inconnue m'entourait, sans que je sache si elle était rêvée ou réelle, mais elle me rassurait._

_«Viens à moi Nessie»_

_Ma bouche s'ouvrit, prête à me défendre, à extérioriser la peur qui s'immisçait en moi. Si quelqu'un m'entendait, il pourrait venir, m'empêcher de suivre encore et toujours cette voix, me retenir. Mais aucun son ne passa mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais qu'obéir et trouver cette voix. Finalement, mon corps le voulait et ma tête le voulait…_

_«Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, Nessie, tu dois venir à moi»_

_Cette voix toujours mystérieuse et douce, elle inspirait la confidence et de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. _

_Une voix de femme? Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'une femme. _

_Je me hissai hors du lit, amortissant la chute infime sur mes pieds. J'étais debout, tout me semblait si haut, si grand. Je pris mes vêtements, toujours les mêmes, j'étais comme une machine. Je savais où m'amenait mon rêve, j'étais pressée d'aller plus loin, pressée de savoir enfin où tout ceci allait me mener. _

_Ma chemise de nuit tomba sur le sol au bas de la chaise qui avait accueillit mes vêtements. Un élément nouveau apparut alors, en face de moi, sur la porte, était accroché un attrape rêve. L'objet était magnifique, en son cœur était tendue une peau sur laquelle était peint un magnifique loup couleur fauve et ventre blanc. Puis d'autres cercles vides auxquels étaient accrochées de nombreuses plumes descendaient en cascade. Ces cercles plus petits avaient en leur centre des sortes de filets. J'avais déjà vu un tel objet, mais où?_

_«Nessie, viens à moi»_

_Me sortant de ma contemplation, je me mis à avancer… J'étais habituée à toutes ces images et j'arrivais même à me concentrer suffisamment afin de percevoir de nouveaux détails. _

_«Nessie, je suis là, viens à moi»_

_La poignée de la porte, je levais la main… Le couloir… Une autre porte… Tout est toujours aussi haut, m'obligeant à chercher la tête levée vers les objets à atteindre et même à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds… Puis je fus dehors, il faisait noir, mes pieds nus foulèrent le sol froid, ne ressentant aucune gêne, j'avançais, le froid ne me dérangeait pas. Je devais avancer, retrouver la femme à qui appartenait cette voix…_

_Tout était toujours plus grand… Pas à pas, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité de plus en plus opaque. La voix était toujours là, me pressant un peu plus à chaque mètre parcouru._

_«Nessie, je t'en prie, viens vite…»_

_Puis, le froid, des bruits, la peur, m'enveloppèrent… je les connaissais, mais pourtant toujours la même peur me submergeait. Je courais, vite, évitant de justesse un arbre, puis un deuxième, j'étais poursuivie, une longue chevelure, voilà tout ce que je pus voir juste avant de tomber. Mon cri s'étouffa, la chaleur se fit plus présente, chaleur inconnue, je ne l'avais jamais rêvé… Je voulais savoir, ce rêve était différent des autres, je ne me sentais plus seule… Le noir se fit, effrayant… Des bras? Oui cette fois j'en étais certaine, des bras me soulevaient, à demi consciente, je me laissais porter, il m'était impossible de savoir à quel genre de personne j'avais à faire… Vampire? Humain? Loup? Hybride?_

_Il fallait que mon cauchemar se poursuive, la chaleur toujours présente me rassurait et j'avais peur de ne plus éprouver ce réconfort si je mettais fin à tout cela dès maintenant. _

_Mes yeux devaient être fermés, car seul le froid et la désagréable sensation d'ongles enfoncés dans ma peau me revenait. Mais cette nuit là, ce fut comme si mon odorat se réveillait. Une odeur d'encens, de bonbons à la fraise et de cannelle. _

_Un souffle sucré taquinait mes narines, un vampire? Peut être, mais l'odeur était si lointaine! Je la cherchais, mais elle s'évapora alors qu'un bruit de tissu me parvint._

_Tout ce qui suivit fut inédit ou du moins je le pensais... L'humidité, une odeur de boue et de pierres humides. Je devais être sur le sol, appuyée contre une paroi rocheuse. C'était inconfortable. Une pression sur ma tête me permit de me rendre compte qu'une main la remontait, la mettant droite. On porta quelque chose à ma bouche. Je frissonnais, écœurée par ce qu'on me présentait._

_Mon subconscient ne voulait que poursuivre, mais mon corps interrompit mes songes. Une caresse sur le bas de mon dos, une main chaude, maladroite, me ramena au néant. Plus rien, j'étais de nouveau dans l'inconscience._

_************_

_- Bonjour Ness._

_Je venais de me réveiller et n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Les rares rayons de soleil de la journée passaient à travers les fins rideaux. Relevant la tête vers l'homme qui avait ses bras autour de moi, je fus surprise. Il est vrai qu'après une énième crise, en levant la tête ce matin là, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un grand sourire sur son visage. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front, me donnant un peu de courage pour lui faire mon bonjour._

_- Bonjour. Dis-je timidement._

_- Bien dormi?_

_- Euh, oui. _

_J'étais prise d'un doute, qu'avait-il pu se passer cette nuit? Je ne me rappelais que d'avoir tenté de quitter la chambre et surtout d'avoir encore été odieuse, il m'avait embrassé, puis porté jusqu'à mon lit... Mon rêve était revenu…_

_- Que s'est-il passé? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix._

_- Tu t'es comme évanouie, tu ne te rappelles pas? Je t'ai portée jusqu'au lit. J'ai cru que tu étais trop fatiguée._

_- Je ne sais pas. (Ce qui était la stricte vérité)_

_- Tu m'inquiètes là. Tu vas bien? J'aurais peut-être dû appeler tes parents._

_- Non, pas mes parents! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Ai-je parlé cette nuit?_

_Il s'écarta un peu de moi pour me regarder._

_- Non, tu as été un peu agitée, mais rien d'anormal. Pourquoi?_

_- Non, rien, c'est juste pour savoir. Je me sens reposée… pour une fois. Je crois que tes bras autour de moi y sont pour beaucoup._

_Reposante, ma nuit avait été loin de cela. Mais le mensonge était nécessaire au vue de l'inquiétude que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Jacob._

_- Tant mieux. Mais si tu te sens mal, tu me le dis!_

_- Promis. _

_Posant ma tête sur son cœur, j'en écoutais la musique, si belle et harmonieuse._

_- Je crois qu'Alice et Jasper viennent d'arriver. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment._

_- Ah bon? Je n'ai rien entendu._

_- Ness, tu es certaine que ça va? Il posa alors une main sur mon front, s'assurant que je n'ai pas de fièvre._

_- Oui, je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout. Et puis vu la chaleur de ton corps, comment veux-tu savoir si j'ai de la température? _

_- Je sais exactement la température de ton corps habituellement! Un truc de loup… Me dit-il sérieusement._

_- Jake, c'est seulement que la musique de tes battements de cœur m'absorbe, je resterais des heures rien qu'à écouter ces battements réguliers. Dis-je en le serrant un peu plus dans mes bras._

_- Et bien il faudra trouver un autre moment pour cela, car je pense que ce serait bien que l'on descende. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je suis pressé de savoir comment ça s'est passé pour Jasper._

_- Voyons mon cœur, tu sais très bien, que je ne suis pas curieuse!_

_- Si peu, en fait je crois que tu es même curieuse depuis que tu es née!_

_- Balivernes! Déclarai-je faussement offusquée._

_- Mais pourtant bien réelles ces balivernes._

_- Je suis vaincue! _

_Nous rigolâmes et je relevai la tête, profitant du petit moment qu'il nous restait pour assouvir une subite envie de l'embrasser._

_- Allons-y! Il sortit de mon étreinte et de mon lit._

_Il fit un rapide saut par la salle de bain, en ressortant habillé et coiffé. Me voyant toujours allongé en travers du lit, il me fit un des sourires dont il avait le secret, puis me tendit la main. Je lui tendis la mienne en retour, mais ne bougeais pas. _

_- Descends toi, je te rejoins, je passe vite fait à la salle de bain et j'arrive._

_- Ok, rejoins-moi vite._

_Il vint déposer un baiser sur mon front et quitta la chambre._

_«Bon, debout Nessie! Ils attendent tous!» M'encourageai-je silencieusement._

_La tête me tourna un moment, mais tout rentra dans l'ordre une fois que j'eus fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et passai un survêtement. Une fois prête, je me dépêchai de descendre rejoindre Jake et les autres dans la cuisine._

_- Salut tout le monde!_

_- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt la marmotte! _

_- Cher Emmett, si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même chose!_

_- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait on dirait sa mère! Oh, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai élevé ma nièce!_

_Ceci lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie et un regard noir de ma mère. Moi, il me faisait toujours rire. Si cela n'avait été que de moi, je serais rentrée dans le jeu de mon oncle, mais mon père prenait à cœur de prendre ma défense._

_- Heureusement que tu n'as rien fait pour son éducation, tu as déjà du mal avec la tienne! _

_- Merci papa._

_J'embrassai tout le monde (sauf Emmett bien-sûr), puis je m'installai à côté de Jake, devant mon petit déjeuner. Ce matin nous avions droit à des gaufres, je n'avais pas spécialement faim, mais j'en pris tout de même une pour faire bonne figure et surtout pour ne pas avoir Jake, puis mes parents sur le dos. _

_Le silence s'installa, les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de nos cuillères butant contre la porcelaine de nos assiettes. Cependant, mon père et moi-même avions une distraction en plus par rapport aux autres, les pensées toujours aussi hilarantes._

_«Mon éducation! Et puis quoi encore? Je suis très bien éduqué moi!»_

_Mon père et moi-même pouffâmes en même temps. Emmett était vexé, mais ne pouvait pas extérioriser sous peine de recevoir une correction de la part de Rose. Puis il changea soudainement de pensées._

_- Bon, tu peux tout nous dire maintenant, tous le monde est là! S'impatienta Emmett en se tournant vers Jasper._

_Mon père leva les yeux au ciel, il est vrai qu'Emmett était spécialiste de l'embrouille mentale, aucune de ses idées n'était suivie, il pouvait penser à quelque chose, puis une autre et ne jamais achever la première. _

_Emmett était toute une histoire à lui tout seul. Devant son impatience, je décidai d'en rajouter un peu, choisissant comme moyen un mensonge totalement crédible. Choisissant minutieusement mes mots, je me lançai._

_- Moi PERSONNELLEMENT, je sais déjà TOUT, alors cela ne me dérange pas que Jasper prenne son temps… _

_Un sourire étira mes lèvres et pour ne pas exploser de rire, je dus détourner mon regard. Mes petits effets de voix sur le "personnellement" et le "tout" commençaient à faire leur travail. _

_A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas concentrée sur Jasper pour atteindre ses pensées, je n'en savais donc pas plus que tout le reste de ma famille, hormis mon père, qui lui n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour accéder aux pensées des gens. Ce dernier dut lire mon mensonge dans mes propres pensées, puisqu'il me regarda avec un grand sourire, m'incitant à accéder aux siennes._

_«Bravo chérie, je n'aurais pas fait mieux» Mon sourire s'élargit._

_- Toi le petit monstre tu te tais! Me répondit Emmett, vexé._

_- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être? Que je suis heureuse d'avoir un don utile comparé au tien!_

_Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de le provoquer pour avoir une réaction, qui en principe était hilarante, c'en était très réjouissant. _

_- Attends un peu et tu vas voir! Me menaça-t-il en me pointant de son index._

_- Bou, j'ai trop peur! Tu te souviens qu'il me suffit de t'écouter penser pour savoir tout tes gestes avant qu'ils soient réalisés? Non, parce que contre moi, c'est comme contre mon père, tu es réellement conscient de ce fait mon cher Emmett?_

_- Pff, ça on aurait pu s'en passer, franchement, tu n'as pas hérité de la meilleur part de ton père!_

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux petit frère? _

_Zut, j'avais déjà une répartie cinglante, mais mon père m'avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds._

_- Pas du tout! PETIT frère! Je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi!_

_- Peut être en temps qu'humain, mais en temps que vampire?_

_Si on ne les arrêtait pas, leur joute verbale aurait pu se prolonger un long moment…_

_- Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini?! Vous voulez un résumé ou pas? S'agaça Alice alors que Jasper ne put réprimer son rire. _

_Ce petit bout de femme était un modèle pour moi, hormis son penchant pour les sous-vêtements un peu trop… Enfin, vous voyez? Elle se tenait là, entre ses deux "frères" faisant approximativement deux fois sa taille, trois fois son poids pour Emmett et deux et demi pour mon père. Elle agissait comme si elle réprimandait deux jeunes enfants pris en faute, les poings enfoncés dans ses hanches, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, tout y était._

_- Oui, Alice! Jasper, dis nous tout, ne prête pas attention à eux!_

_Ma mère était légèrement agacée, elle attendait ça depuis hier soir._

_- Bon, au moins j'en ai une qui va écouter! Enfin, deux avec Rose._

_- Euh moi aussi j'écoute! _

_Tout le monde se retourna vers Jake, il avait était si silencieux, que nous ne lui avions plus prêté attention. Il devait en être à sa cinquième gaufre finie et il avançait son assiette pour en prendre une sixième. Une fois s'être fait remarquer, il reprit le cours de son petit déjeuner comme si de rien était._

_«Jake et la nourriture» s'attendrit ma mère. _

_«C'est ça, le clébard, mange et tais toi!» pensa Rose._

_Même si elle s'était vraiment calmée avec le temps, Rose avait toujours quelques difficultés à contrôler ses pensées. Je lui jetai un regard noir et elle dut se rendre compte de suite de son erreur, car elle baissa la tête en m'envoyant un pardon par ses pensées. Je lui fis un signe de tête discret pour lui signifier que l'incident était clos. _

_- Bon, si vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, je peux tout aussi bien rentrer chez moi! Finit par s'énerver Jasper._

_Cela fonctionna, car il n'y eut plus une parole de prononcée. Dommage, Emmett n'avait aucune chance avec mon père et moi même contre lui, mais si Jasper et Alice étaient la pour faire la police... Enfin, on aura bien d'autres occasions, nous avions l'éternité pour cela._

_- Je peux commencer? C'est bon?_

_- Vas y Jasper. Acquiesça mon père._

_J'avais remarqué qu'en l'absence de mon grand père Carlisle, c'était mon propre père qui gérait un peu la famille, un peu comme le bras droit de la raison pouvant s'occuper des petites crises passagères._

_- Très bien. Donc, il s'agit bien de mon père. Il a fallu que je lui parle de ma vie humaine pour que son esprit accepte ce fait._

_- Tu lui as parlé de ta mère? Demanda Emmett._

_- Oui. Il dit que je lui ressemble. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, de son visage… Il est heureux de m'avoir retrouvé, mais il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour me protéger et m'épargner notre condition. Oh, il a un don! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sache… Je n'ai pas pu ressentir ses émotions! Ou alors que de façon superficielle. _

_- Tu crois qu'il ne ressent pas d'émotion? Ou bien, c'est plutôt que son corps le protège?_

_Ma mère regardait Jasper intensément, un don, pouvant se rapprocher du sien était si rare qu'elle en était curieuse._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'est pas d'émotions, son corps ne les laisse pas se manifester, c'est tout. C'est peut être un don fonctionnant comme le tien Bella._

_Ma mère lui fit un sourire et un oui, de la tête. Jasper lui rendit son sourire et poursuivit._

_- Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, il est un grand collectionneur de livre lui aussi._

_- Oh. Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous aider? Pour ma… notre prophétie à Edward et à moi?_

_- Je n'ai pas osé lui parler de notre secret, pas alors que nous venons de nous rencontrer, mais je le ferais le plus tôt possible, Bella._

_Ma mère était rayonnante, notre famille avait cherché partout en vain. Et elle souffrait de voir que rien ne ressortait de nos efforts. Mon père vint la prendre dans ses bras._

_- Je ne devrais pas le dire pour éviter les faux espoirs, mais je vais tout de même vous faire part de quelque chose que j'ai vu chez Stephen. En faisant le tour de la pièce visuellement, j'ai aperçu un livre intitulé "Lune, soleil et planètes des vampires", c'est un ouvrage très ancien, je… pense qu'il peut nous être utile._

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Que je pense que mon père a en sa possession la clé qu'il nous manque._

_Durant quelques minutes, il n'y eut aucune parole. Tout le monde absorbait l'information à son rythme. Ce fut ma mère qui réagit la première._

_- Jasper, s'il te plait, va lui parler!_

_Elle ne voulait pas le commander, mais son ton était rendu autoritaire, elle savait que c'était peut être sa dernière chance de savoir…_

_- Je… ferais ça au plus vite, mais je le connais à peine, il va falloir du temps…_

_Les yeux de Jasper criaient ses excuses. Il ne voulait pas blesser ma mère._

_- Oui, pardon, Jasper, prends ton temps, je… excuse-moi. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse._

_- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je vais faire au plus vite, lui faire confiance me semble facile, ça ne devrait pas être long. Et puis, pour lui une famille comme la nôtre est une nouveauté._

_Après son récit, tout le monde le félicita. Il semblait heureux de retrouver un père dans sa non-vie. Carlisle en était un, mais là c'était différent… _

_- Tu va voir, il va vite s'y faire. Le rassura ma mère. Il n'y a pas de raison, notre famille est formidable._

_- Mais il a tant vécu seul, je pense qu'il va lui falloir pas mal de temps avant de faire parti intégrante de notre famille._

_- On lui laissera tout le temps dont il aura besoin, en attendant tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux. De toute façon, tu va avoir du temps devant toi, car avec Rose on va avoir du boulot, il faut qu'on prépare l'arrivée du prochain petit monstre! Le rassura Alice._

_Ma mère jeta un regard glacial au petit lutin, elle avait surement espéré qu'après moi, mes tantes ne seraient pas aussi portées sur la mode pour le prochain bébé._

_- Oh! Pourquoi un autre monstre?! Je ne suis pas un monstre! Protestai-je faussement outrée._

_- Façon de parler Ness, mais tu te serais vu bébé, un vrai petit monstre! Bon, je l'admets, un monstre adorable! Si tu veux, tu pourras nous aider, on ne sera pas trop de trois! Me dit-elle dans un grand sourire._

_- Et maman?_

_C'est vrai, c'est elle la mère, je trouvais normal qu'elle participe._

_- Laisse ta mère où elle est, c'est une rabat-joie!_

_Je lançais un regard vers cette dernière._

_- Je ne veux pas participer à ça, parce que c'est stupide de dépenser tant d'argent! En plus, on ne sait même pas si ce bébé naitra et surtout si ce sera une fille ou un garçon! Et puis comme ce sera un hybride, tu ne le verras pas! _

_- Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va tout préparer pour un garçon et pour une fille! Argumenta Alice et tapant dans ses mains._

_- Quoi? Tu rigoles là? _

_- Non, pas du tout Bella !_

_- Et tu comptes faire comment? Je te rappelle qu'on ne vit pas dans un manoir! _

_- Je vais bien trouver! Bien que j'ai déjà une petite idée! _

_Ce fût au tour de mon père de fixer la petite Alice._

_- Pas la peine petit frère, tu ne liras pas ce à quoi je pense, maintenant que Nessie peut aussi lire dans les pensées, je me suis entrainée à blinder mon esprit!_

_- Je te surveillerai tout de même! Le prévint mon père._

_- Essaie toujours. _

_Elle afficha un air ravi._

_- Il va falloir lui expliquer pour le prochain bébé, il peut mal comprendre la situation… Qu'en penses-tu Edward?_

_Rose qui ne s'était pas manifesté, montra enfin ses inquiétudes._

_- Je suis d'accord, on ne peut pas prendre de risques avec cette naissance, je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète comme pour Nessie. Il va falloir faire doucement._

_- Tu as raison Edward, acquiesça Jasper. Je pense que je vais lui en parler le plus tôt possible, mais en préparant mon annonce. Mais, vous ne voulez pas lui en parler vous même?_

_- Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi, il te fera plus confiance qu'à nous. Tu es d'accord Bella?_

_- Oui._

_- Merci. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit en confiance, surtout que la situation n'a rien de commun. Ca risque d'être difficile à concevoir pour lui._

_- Oui, même s'il sait comment j'ai eu Nessie, là, il aura du mal à comprendre qu'une humaine sera bien de la partie._

_La conversation se poursuivit autour de Jasper et de sa rencontre avec son père. Moi, j'allais nettement mieux, mon coup de faiblesse était certainement liée à ma part humaine. Il fallait que je m'y fasse, ma force était incontestable, mais je restais plus fragile que mes parents. Ne me souciant pas de ce qu'il se disait, je poursuivis mon petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec Jacob, mon appétit avait du le rassurer, car il ne me demanda pas comment j'allais._

_************_

_**(Point de vue de Jasper)**_

_Les jours étaient passés et toute ma famille attendait que je parle enfin de la prophétie à mon père. _

_Stephen et moi nous étions revus à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne lui avais pas encore révélé notre secret. Ma famille me pressait gentiment, mais je savais que je devais le faire, je le leur devais et je voulais le faire pour Bella et Edward. Je m'en voulais toujours autant pour ma faiblesse lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire, je m'en voulais d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de plusieurs mois de souffrance pour ma famille… _

_- Jasper, mon amour?_

_Quoi de plus magnifique que ces trois mots dans la bouche de ma petite femme pour commencer notre comédie humaine._

_- Oui? Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_- Je l'ai vu, merci._

_- Et tu as vu quoi? Demandai-je les sourcils froncés._

_- Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! Dit-elle faussement dépitée. Ca y est c'est pour ce soir!!!!_

_Alice et son don… Bien sur qu'elle avait vu! _

_- Et donc… Tu as vu ce que je comptais faire aujourd'hui?_

_- Ouiiii! Tu comptes en parler à Bella et Edward avant?_

_- Non… Je ne veux pas leur faire de faux espoirs. Si je ne trouve rien… _

_- Tu trouveras, je le sais!_

_- Alice, tes visions ne sont pas toujours certaines!_

_- Je le sais. Mais là en plus des visions, j'ai un bon pressentiment._

_Sur ce, nous fîmes un passage câlin par la salle de bain, ne nous attardant pas exagérément. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur moi lorsque j'étais seul avec mon petit bout de femme, mais elle me rappela à l'ordre sur le fait que Bella était dans tous ses états… _

_En rentrant de notre nuit en tête à tête comme chaque soir, elle avait eu une vision de notre Bella faisant les cents pas dans son salon, allant même jusqu'à avoir des mots avec Edward. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, depuis qu'elle savait que j'amenai un étranger dans nos vies et ce à un moment délicat de sa vie, de leur vie à elle et Edward, elle transpirait le stress. Allant jusqu'à être désagréable avec tout le monde. Ainsi, dès qu'Alice avait une vision de ces moments plus difficiles, je faisais en sorte que mon don désamorce au plus vite la crise qui s'annonçait. _

_Nessie non plus n'était pas en grande forme, depuis le matin de mon "rapport", j'avais remarqué une légère tension chez Nessie, je ne peux pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, elle n'en parlait pas, même pas à ses parent ou à Jacob. Moi, je ne pouvais que m'appliquer à atténuer cette émotion à chaque fois que je le pouvais, je ne voulais pas en parler à sa place, ce n'était pas mon rôle. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait compris que je savais et profitait de mon don à sa volonté, j'en avais une certaine fierté._

_Nous partîmes rejoindre tout le monde pour la partie de chasse du week-end. Il me tardait d'être en fin d'après-midi, pour enfin soulager Bella et le reste de la famille par la même occasion._

_************_

_La journée passa à toute vitesse et comme prévu, mon don servit plus qu'à l'habitude. Nessie allait mieux, mais parfois des moments de stress la submergeait et Bella était de plus en plus inquiète de notre manque de résultats dans nos recherches, mais également du fait que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour la révélation de notre secret à mon père. Il était devenu vraiment nécessaire que je parle de cette part de notre vie à Stephen. J'espérais aussi que le livre que j'avais aperçu lors de ma première visite n'ait pas que le titre de prometteur. Il le fallait… "Lune, soleil et planètes des vampires", ce pouvait-il que les réponses à nos questions soient à porté de nos mains? Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revenir chez lui, il préférait un endroit neutre, un endroit où tout aussi bien lui que moi étions bien. Le parc à proximité de l'université était un de nos endroits favoris, un grand espace vert, une nature douce et endormie par la fin de l'hiver. La nuit, l'endroit était désert, seul quelques braves cerfs et lapins s'enhardissaient à affronter le froid des longues nuits de fin d'hiver. Les dernières traces de neige avaient fondu avec les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffant l'air à travers les nuages épais. Oui, ce lieu était devenu notre lieu et c'est ici même que j'avais décidé de lui parler. Ici même et ce soir, mon père allait apprendre une des bizarreries de ma famille. _

_La clarté apportée par le soleil couchant disparut petit à petit, laissant place à une nuit sans étoiles. Comme dans toutes régions pluvieuses, il était rare que les nuages n'imposent pas leur présence aux astres, durant la nuit, seule la lune arrivait à se manifester._

_J'avais pris place sur un des nombreux bancs du parc, méditant sur la façon de parler de la prophétie à Stephen quand un bruit se fit entendre. C'était lui, son odeur m'était parvenue depuis quelques minutes et il devait le savoir, mais à chacune de nos rencontres, il se faisait connaitre en faisant craquer une branche ou des feuilles sèches._

_- Bonsoir Stephen. Dis-je sans me retourner._

_- Jasper._

_Comme à chaque rencontre, il vint s'installer à côté de moi et nous regardâmes le paysage dans un silence apaisant et facile. Mais ce soir, j'étais pressé… Ma décision était prise et je savais que je ne ferais pas marche arrière._

_- Tu…_

_- Je…_

_Nous avions parlé en même temps, il me sourire et me fit un signe de tête. Je le laissai reprendre sa phrase._

_- Tu me semble nerveux, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je te promets de t'écouter avec attention._

_Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu, mais j'avais l'impression que pour lui cela faisait des années. J'avais confiance en lui et même Alice et ses visions étaient d'accord avec ce fait. Il allait m'écouter et se mettre de notre côté, mon père, celui qui avait été mon sang, celui qui est la moitié de ce que je suis, à égalité avec ma belle et aimante mère._

_Après quelques minutes de plus nécessaires à ma réflexion, je me lançai._

_- J'ai effectivement une chose importante dont je dois te faire part. Je le dois à ma famille en fait, car ça les concerne eux… Plus précisément Bella et Edward._

_- C'est à propos de Nessie? Me dit-il, d'un ton pas rassuré._

_Mon père s'était pris d'affection pour ma nièce, faisant jaser un peu au sain du lycée de Dartmouth. Mais qui pouvait résister à Nessie? Même ses parents ne le pouvaient pas, j'oserais même dire surtout ses parents._

_- Non, Nessie va bien, elle ne grandit plus, elle est heureuse avec Jacob et ses émotions se stabilisent petit à petit, elle est forte, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu, mais elle a su gérer ça seule._

_- Très bien._

_Il m'avait en quelques sortes coupé dans mon élan, il me fallut une grosse minute pour reprendre le cours de mes mots._

_- Nessie peut ne pas être la seule hybride de la famille…_

_Je me sentais stupide, ma phrase n'avait aucun sens!_

_- Je… Bien sûr. Jacob…_

_Très stupide introduction, je le savais._

_- Stephen… Papa… Bella et Edward sont les sujets d'une… prophétie. Ils ont été désignés pour être à nouveau parents…_

_Je me tus, le laissant mettre tout cela en place dans son esprit. Si la présence concrète de Nessie était un élément incontestable à l'acceptation de son existence, ce bébé imaginaire (pour le moment) était un élément difficilement concevable._

_- Mais Bella est…_

_- Un vampire. Oui, mais selon la prophétie, Bella et Edward peuvent revivre le bonheur qu'ils ont vécu avec Nessie._

_- Mais comment? Me demanda-t-il un peu choqué._

_- Tu vas comprendre… Mais avant que je t'expose ce secret, je dois te faire promettre de ne pas devenir un danger pour eux, tu comprends, ils ont déjà suffisamment à faire avec les Volturi…_

_- Je ne veux aucun mal à ta famille Jasper, je leur dois tant._

_- Très bien…_

_Presque mot à mot je fis le récit de la prophétie:_

_« Un jour viendra où un de nos semblables au combien supérieur par sa force mentale, créera par sa seule volonté un Etre qui sera la première base à un nouvel ordre. Il se passera longtemps avant qu'un second Etre voit le jour, un Etre qui détiendra plus que ce qu'aucun autre humain ne possède. Il formera la seconde base de ce nouvel ordre. Seule une rencontre entre ces deux Etres sera plus forte que tout, plus forte que le sang et la mort. La force, l'amour, la volonté envers et contre tout permettra à leur union de créer un Etre doué et unique.»_

_- Il s'agit de Renésmée? Me demanda-t-il, comprenant tout de suite. _

_- Oui, mais la prophétie ne se termine pas ici._

_Je poursuivis:_

_«Cet enfant sera ne sera pas le seul fruit de cette union exceptionnelle. Un deuxième enfant sera conçu de ces deux êtres alors que les trois planètes rouges seront alignées et c'est seulement à cet instant que l'humanité de l'Etre porteur sera réanimé et ce durant une nuit »_

_- Mais…_

_Il ne put poursuivre, son regard était encré sur un point lointain, sous le choc de ce que je venais de lui révéler. Aucune émotion ne me parvenait, ses capacités à les dissimuler jouaient leur rôle à merveille. Les minutes passèrent et le silence devenait inconfortable. Je souhaitais lui laisser tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour que son esprit ait la capacité de s'habituer à l'idée contre nature d'un enfant conçu par deux vampires._

_- Trois planètes rouges tu dis? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine._

_Je sursautai, totalement désorienté par sa question._

_- Oui… C'est… une énigme pour nous. Cela fait des semaines que nous cherchons en vain._

_- Vous avez cherché où?_

_- Internet, les ouvrages que Carlisle possède, c'est tout ce que nous avons à disposition. Nous ne pouvons pas en parler à nos connaissances, tu comprends…_

_- Le règne de la famille italienne!_

_- Oui, les Volturi nous montrent ouvertement qu'ils veulent Nessie parmi eux, alors s'ils venaient à apprendre que Nessie va avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère…_

_- Je vous comprends tout à fait, on m'a enlevé mon enfant, je connais la douleur que cela produit._

_- Bella est extrêmement angoissée par notre manque d'information, elle va de moins en moins bien et toute la famille aussi._

_- Je… crois que je sais où trouver ce que vous cherchez._

_Il me surprit encore une fois. Bien sûr, j'avais espéré cela, mais pas seulement après quelques minutes de ma révélation._

_- Jasper, tu dois venir chez moi, j'ai des livres des centaines de livres, je veux les partager avec ta famille, j'ai votre réponse Jasper._

_Il avait encré son regard dans le mien et je sus que sa volonté était réelle, il avait décidé d'aider ma famille et je savais qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de cela._

_Nous quittâmes le parc, laissant le champ libre aux animaux pour enfin retrouver pleinement leurs droits sur la nature._

_Nous prîmes sa voiture, mon portable vibra à notre arrivée sur le seuil de la maison de Stephen._

_«J'ai tout vu, tu es formidable! Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure, je vais préparer Bella et Edward à votre visite… Je t'aime!»_

_Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, je suivis mon père, il alla droit vers LE livre, mais en prit des dizaines d'autres qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un carton avant de se retourner vers moi et me donner un sourire des plus bienveillant. Il sortit de sa maison, moi sur ses talons, ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et se dirigea vers sa voiture pour y déposer les livres._

_- Nous pouvons aller rejoindre ta famille._

_Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, je pris place sur le siège passager et me laissai aller à la contemplation du paysage. Sa conduite était lente et exagérément prudente, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'étais seul avec mon père, père qui avait accepté de croire à l'impensable et qui allait aider ma famille à l'obtenir…_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**C'est fini !!! Pour ce chapitre en tout cas !!**

**Alors, alors ???**

**S'il vous plait, une petite review, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Et puis je manque de temps en se moment, alors ça pourrait me motiver…**

**Bises à tous.**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour le concours d'OS… (Lien sur mon OS dans mon profil)**

**A bientôt…**


	29. Chapter 28

**Coucou tout le monde !!!!**

**Bon, je suis consciente que je risque ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews aujourd'hui (sortie de New Moon oblige…), mais ce n'est pas grave !!!! A même pas peur!!! MDR**

**En tout cas, bon film à tous !!! (Hein ma Ange et ma voisine adorée??? Surtout pas un mot sur msn!!!! Heureusement y a Titia qui sera au même point que moi!!)**

**Moi ça va pas être pour maintenant… Trop peur que des hystériques viennent me gâcher ma séance… Alors je vais attendre que ça ce tasse !**

**Merci aux reviewers enregistrés, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux venus qui mettent cette fic en alerte et en favori… J'en reviens pas d'avoir encore de nouveaux lecteurs! Mais c'est génial!!!**

**Pour les non enregistrées :**

**Cathou : et oui, Nessie est comme sa mère… Bon, sauf que Jacob lui ce n'est pas la peur de la tuer qui le stoppe… C'est quoi ces insinuations de craquage de Jake ??? Non mais oh !!! Lol. En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review !!!**

**Koda : merci !!!! Des réponses dans ce chapitre… Mais pas toute hein !!! Euh, pour l'adaptation, euh… Ben je crois que une certaine S. Meyer ne serait pas très contente… (Zut, zut, zut !!! MDR)**

**Onja : merci pour ta review. Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que pour celui-ci ça sera de même…**

**Fan de Jake : bon, tu n'en n'es pas encore à ce chapitre, mais merci !! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !!**

**Potine : Wouah !!! *yeux grands ouvert devant ta très longue review* MERCIIIIIII !!! Ohlalalala jalouse de Nessie parce qu'elle a un Jake ?? Euh, ben moi aussi un peu… Hihihihi. Le cauchemar… Ah il fait parler ! C'est trop cool !!! Emmett… comme j'aime écrire sur lui !!! (Euh, pas sur genre je suis assise dessus hein !!!! MDR) Waouh, j'arrive à te faire t'attacher à plein de personnages !!! Youhou !!! Comment je suis trop forte !! Bon, HS, mais ma formation est plutôt cool, mais c'est ch**** de plus avoir le temps… Je rame sur mes chapitres… Encore merci !!!! Et euh, si possible : ENCORE !!!!!**

**Samarcande : merci. Oui Tout a été trop vite pour Renésmée, c'est certain, les choses ne sont pas faciles. Je suis touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit, que ma fic fasse partie de tes préférées est un grand compliment… MERCI.**

**Lexou : merci. Oui, je tente de me motiver, mais le manque de temps me fait un peu perdre le moral… Mais je vais y arriver !!! On avance doucement vers la fin et les dernières révélations… Ici on en sait plus sur… Allez hop, à la lecture !! LOL**

**crevette 91 : merci pour ta review…**

**bébé23 : comment ça tu veux L'ANTISTRESSE ???? Non, non, non, suis pas d'accord !! C'est le mien !! (Bon, OK, ce n'est pas le mien… Sniffff) Bon, pour le reste, on avance… Merci pour ta review.**

**Princesse : encore une fois merci !! Euh qu'est Stephen pour Nessie ? Euh… si on garde les liens qu'ils ont lié, ben ce serait son oncle… et pour Bella, euh… ben juste le père de son beau-frère… (Je pense que ça doit être ça… MDR)**

**Bostondirty : ben oui, y a eu un bug avec ta review ??? Bon, en tout cas, merciiii !!! Et oui, Nessie est très impatiente… (Les hormones moi je te dis !!! MDR) Le chapitre ici présente va nous apporter des précisions… Mais sur quoi ? Vite, vite, il faut lire !!! Hihihi. Bon, je suis ALM (comme certaines PP) et ce n'est pas près de finir… Pfffff. Bises miss !!!**

**Bisous aux filles du fofo…**

**Bisous à mes talentueuses campeuses (Ma voisine adorée, ma Ange et ma Titia) que j'adore très beaucoup !!**

**Merci à Ange pour ton aide…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… Sauf les quelques uns qui sont sortis de ma tite tête…**

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 28**

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

_Nessie était couchée depuis un petit moment et Jacob rentré chez lui, quand notre Alice surexcitée fit irruption dans notre salon où nous nous trouvions, Edward et moi, enlacés sur une couverture devant un magnifique et envoûtant feu de cheminée._

_- Debout là-dedans! Cria-t-elle avant de me tendre la main pour me relever. _

_Non, pas que j'avais besoin de cette aide, mais je pense que comme cela, elle était persuadée que je ne rechignerai pas à me lever. _

_- Alice, Nessie dort, elle est fatiguée! Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais une chose est certaine, si tu ne te tais pas ou si du moins tu ne baisses pas de trois voir quatre tons, tu vas te retrouver à la porte en moins de deux secondes. La réprimandai-je en acceptant sa main._

_Elle fit une moue boudeuse, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et me chuchoter un "désolée" à l'oreille._

_- Ce n'est pas possible?_

_La voix d'Edward était calme, mais révélait son étonnement._

_- Pffff, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas espionner mes pensées Edward! Le réprimanda-t-elle._

_- Et m'as-tu écouté la seule fois où je t'ai demandé de ne pas surveiller Bella? De toute façon, je… je ne peux pas ignorer ça. Quand? Ils seront là quand?_

_L'étonnement fit place à une impatience certaine, et encore une fois, j'étais en dehors de tout ça, ne comprenant rien de rien à ce qu'il se passait! Ma belle-sœur avait toujours son bras autour de moi alors que mon mari ne tenait pas en place. Je venais d'ancrer mes poings dans mes hanches et j'allais demander des explications à Edward quand la porte fut claquée, annonçant l'arrivée de Rosalie, trainant à sa suite un Emmett bougon._

_- Toi, si la raison de tout cela ne vaut pas le coup, je te promets de faire de ta vie un enfer durant au moins cent longues années! Attaqua-t-il à peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte, tout en pointant son index vers Alice. _

_Rose n'avait pas l'air très heureuse elle non plus. Mais elle ne s'exprima pas, préférant que ce soit Emmett qui gère tout ça. Ni elle, ni lui ne savaient, ils en étaient au même point que moi._

_- Tu vas voir, ça vaut le coup! Et puis une petite pause ne peut que vous faire du bien. Argumenta-t-elle, espiègle._

_- Mouais. Souffla-t-il._

_Un peu renfrogné, il prit place sur le canapé et alluma la télé sur une chaine sportive diffusant un match de football Américain. Cette scène m'arracha un sourire, il valait mieux pour Alice que la raison de l'interruption de la nuit de son frère soit très bonne…_

_- Bon, vais-je savoir enfin ce qu'il se passe? M'énervai-je, revenant à mon énervement face à ses non dits insupportables. Et puis qui doit venir?_

_Edward vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, attirant volontiers mon dos contre le sien._

_- Ce n'est que du positif mon amour. Je te le promets. Dit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule._

_Tout me passait par la tête et étrangement chacun de mes neurones allaient inexorablement vers un seul point. Cela ne pouvait être que ça… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que ma bouche s'ouvrit mais ne laissa passer aucun son. Enfin, je remarquai l'absence de Jasper et tout s'éclaircit comme si mon cerveau retrouvait d'un seul coup la vitesse vampirique à laquelle il pouvait prétendre._

_- Jasper…_

_C'est bien tout ce qui pu sortir de ma bouche toujours entrouverte. Edward renforça son étreinte autour de moi._

_- Il arrive, il a parlé à Stephen…_

_Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui acquiesça, consciente qu'il ne servait à rien de me cacher ces informations._

_- Tu veux dire que ça y est, notre petit Jasper n'a plus peur de son papa? Rigola Emmett._

_Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Rose lui donna une claque derrière la tête, Edward leva les yeux au plafond et Alice lui tira la langue._

_- Hey! Ça fait mal! Bon, il arrive quand Jasper, que je puisse rentrer chez moi avec ma petite femme pour poursuivre…_

_Il ne pu poursuivre, recevant une nouvelle claque de la part de Rose, et cette fois, elle l'accompagna d'un regard noir des plus intimidants. Nous nous mîmes à rire. Comme un gamin prit en faute, il se tassa sur lui-même et passa son bras dans le dos de sa femme dans un geste d'excuses. Rose était la seule qu'Emmett ne s'amusait pas à provoquer (Ou du moins pas comme il le faisait avec nous…)_

_Nous entendîmes des bruits provenant de l'étage, nous préparant à voir une Nessie ensommeillée arriver dans le salon, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. _

_Ma fille venait d'avoir une période un peu dure pour elle, mais n'avait pas souhaité nous en faire part, nous avions ressenti son mal être et Jake s'en était beaucoup inquiété, mais Jasper et Edward me rassurèrent. Si ma fille avait des problèmes, elle m'en aurait certainement parlé ou elle se serait tournée vers une de ses tantes._

_- Elle dort, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour… Me souffla Edward._

_- Je vous préviens, si Nessie se réveille! Dis-je en posant tout particulièrement mon regard sur Emmett cette fois-ci._

_- "Si Nessie se réveille!!!" Bla, bla, bla! Mais oui petite sœur, on ne va pas te la réveiller la petite princesse! Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en évitant la main de Rose qui allait une nouvelle fois s'abattre sur l'arrière de sa tête._

_Heureusement qu'il ne craignait pas les coups et que Rose non plus… _

_Le silence revint, hormis les piaillements d'Alice qui ne tenait plus en place et le fond sonore que nous procurait l'émission de sport qui passait sur notre écran plat._

_Soudainement, Alice se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en poussant de petits cris stridents, puis quelques secondes plus tard, les crissements de pneus d'un véhicule inconnu sur les graviers, nous parvinrent. La voiture se rapprochait, j'étais tellement concentrée que malgré mon manque total d'attrait pour les automobiles, je pus me rendre compte du fait que ce n'était pas l'une des nôtres._

_Peu de temps après, des lumières blanches et vives vinrent accompagner les bruits de plus en plus proches. La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, laissant sortir de son habitacle Jasper, puis Stephen. Après avoir récupéré un gigantesque carton, ils s'approchèrent de la maison. Alice ne put se contenir et elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de Jasper. Se calmant soudainement comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge lui rappelant qu'elle était en public. Elle se détacha de son homme, lissant de la main la chemise à peine froissée de Jasper._

_- Bonsoir Stephen._

_- Bella… Edward. Sa tête s'abaissa en devant chacun de nous._

_- Nous sommes heureux que Jasper ait pu vous persuader de nous rendre visite. Nous sommes conscients que la situation ne doit pas être simple._

_Edward, comme à son habitude accueillait à merveille notre invité surprise. Lui tendant une main amicale que Stephen s'empressa de serrer._

_- Hey, mais que se passe-t-il?_

_Jake apparut dans la pénombre, légèrement tremblant. Lui aussi n'avait pas reconnu la voiture et son instinct l'avait poussait à venir voir par lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Son visage afficha son incompréhension en voyant son professeur sur le pas de notre porte._

_- Mr Davis? Mais…_

_- Voyons Jacob, en dehors des cours vous pouvait me nommer Stephen._

_- Je… D'accord._

_Je devinais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait de côtoyer un professeur et encore plus avec celui de l'appeler par son prénom._

_- Entrez Stephen, nous allons nous installer au salon, tout le monde y est déjà._

_Stephen suivit Edward, puis Alice entraina Jasper vers le salon en le tirant par la main. Me laissant seule face à Jake qui ne semblait pas comprendre la présence du père de Jasper chez nous en pleine nuit. Je me rapprochai alors de lui. J'étais plus que consciente que sa nature faisait qu'il avait besoin de contrôler ou du moins savoir si un danger rôde._

_- Jake. Jasper a parlé de la prophétie à Stephen. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais Edward m'a assuré que tout irait bien._

_- Oh… Tu penses que… qu'il peut vous aider?_

_- Je l'espère. Tu peux rentrer te recoucher si tu veux, ça va aller._

_- Je… Non, je vais rester avec vous… Je peux?_

_- Oui, bien sûr! Et puis finalement ça te concerne toi aussi, tu fais parti de la famille._

_- Merci._

_Je passai mon bras sous le sien et commençai à me rapprocher de la maison. Il me retint, je portai alors mon regard sur lui._

_- Nessie dort toujours?_

_- Oui, pourquoi?_

_- Elle est préoccupée en ce moment et la semaine dernière quand j'ai dormi avec elle, elle avait un sommeil agité…_

_- Je le sais, il l'est souvent. Elle se refuse à nous en parler, mais Edward et Jasper sont confiants._

_- Très bien, mais si quelque chose se passait, tu m'en parlerais?_

_- Bien sûr Jake! De toute façon, mentir ou cacher des choses, ce n'est pas du tout mon fort…_

_- Et ce depuis toujours!_

_- Sympa Jake!_

_- Oui, je trouve aussi!_

_Nous rigolâmes ensemble, ces quelques minutes seul à seul avec mon meilleur ami eurent le don de me décontracter. Avec lui tout était simple, facile, et ça l'avait toujours été, il était en quelques sortes mon port d'attache, toujours ouvert pour moi. Sa présence auprès de ma famille était bénéfique, même si Rosalie pensait volontiers le contraire. Grâce à lui, mes angoisses étaient apaisées, je savais qu'il serait toujours avec nous, quoiqu'il arrive._

_- Bon, on va voir ce que STEPHEN pense de notre prophétie? Demanda Jake en grimaçant sur le prénom de notre invité._

_- Allons-y!_

_- Après vous madame. _

_Il fit une révérence tout à fait théâtrale en se courbant et en tendant son bras vers l'avant comme pour m'indiquer le chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, en arrivant rayonnante devant le reste de la famille, je fus accueillie avec des grands sourires. Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas ri, ni même souri._

_Edward était assis sur un des fauteuils, face à Stephen, Jasper et Alice avaient investi le canapé. Sur la table basse, était étalée une bonne trentaine de livres anciens. Devant l'incompréhension qui devait se lire sur mon visage, Edward me tendit la main, m'incitant par ce geste à venir le rejoindre. Ma main s'empara de la sienne et sans la lâcher, je m'installai sur l'accoudoir. Edward encercla mon ventre de ses bras et posa sa tête contre moi._

_- Très bien, comme vous devez certainement le savoir, Jasper m'a fait part de la prophétie dont Bella et Edward font l'objet, et je dois dire que je suis touché d'une telle marque de confiance et vous en remercie._

_- C'est tout à fait normal, vous êtes le père de Jasper et lui est notre frère, on ne pouvait pas lui imposer de garder ce secret pour vous. Se justifia Edward._

_- Tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi de votre façon, avec les risques que peuvent provoquer notre nature la plus profonde et l'omniprésence de la grande famille italienne, la méfiance est de mise._

_- Nous avons confiance en Jasper et il a confiance en vous._

_- Très bien. Vous devez vous demander la raison de ma présence ici?_

_J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Emmett, Rose et Jake étaient silencieux dans leur coin._

_- Je pense avoir une idée précise de cette raison. Edward resserra un peu son étreinte en prononçant cette phrase. _

_- Ah oui, votre don…_

_Stephen était un peu songeur, mais reprit rapidement le cours de ses pensées._

_- Quand Jasper m'a raconté le contenu de la prophétie, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'un élément me disait quelque chose._

_- Vous voulez dire que vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider? Je m'étais presque mise debout, je le regardai intensément, prête à boire littéralement chacune de ses paroles._

_- Je veux dire que j'ai certains ouvrages qui traitent des astres et de leurs rôles dans la civilisation vampirique. _

_- Les trois planètes… Soufflai-je plus fort que ce que j'aurais voulu._

_De nouveaux bruits se firent entendre à l'étage, m'obligeant à détourner mon regard des livres étalés tels des trésors sur la table basse devant nos yeux._

_- J'y vais._

_Jake n'attendit pas notre accord, en une seconde, il avait disparu dans le couloir menant à l'étage._

_- Nessie n'est pas souffrante au moins? S'inquiéta notre Stephen._

_- Non, ses nuits sont justes agitées depuis un petit moment._

_En fait, elles étaient agitées depuis peu après sa croissance fulgurante. Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre se fit entendre, puis plus rien._

_- Oh, pauvre enfant, parfois il est intéressant de ne pas avoir la capacité de dormir. J'avoue que je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'est de rêver._

_Et comme pour se contredire, nous le vîmes fermer les yeux, nous laissant silencieux quelques minutes._

_- Eh, bien, je pense que Nessie est entre de bonnes mains, nous devrions nous mettre aux recherches dès à présent._

_- Oui, mettons nous y._

_Mon regard alla une dernière fois se poser en direction du couloir. Mais Edward se détacha de moi afin de prendre l'un des ouvrages, m'arrachant ainsi à l'attraction que représentait ma fille._

_- Celui-ci est essentiellement basé sur les planètes du système solaire._

_Stephen me regardait tout en me tendant le livre en question. Il était usé, il devait dater de plusieurs siècles. La couverture était noire, certainement en cuir avec des inscriptions dorées, de l'or, à n'en pas douter. Je l'ouvris, fascinée par le fait d'avoir un tel trésor dans les mains. Les pages étaient en très bon état, juste un peu jaunies par les siècles. Chaque mot m'interpelait, d'un noir intense, le texte s'écoulait avec fluidité le long de ses rectangles blanc immaculé avant leur impression et les années passées cachées dans une bibliothèque._

_Jasper, Alice et Stephen restèrent installés sur le canapé, Emmett et Rose se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Edward et moi prîmes possession du bureau. Chacun était bien décidé à ce que cette nuit soit celle qui nous amène enfin à la compréhension complète de notre prophétie._

***************

**(Point de vue de Jacob)**

_Cette nuit là, quand j'entendis une voiture dont le moteur m'était inconnu, je m'étais levé instantanément pour voir si le nouveau venu était une menace pour ma famille et tout particulièrement pour Nessie. _

_C'est tremblant que j'arrivai, mon loup sur ses gardes. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver le professeur Davis devant la maison en compagnie de Bella, Alice, Edward et Jasper. _

_Après un court échange, Edward invita monsieur Davis à entrer, ce dernier le suivit, imité par Alice et Jasper. Je me retrouvai donc seul à seul avec Bella. Elle avait deviné que la présence de Stephen ici en pleine nuit me stressait. Elle vint à moi, m'annonçant que Jasper avait enfin parlé de la prophétie les concernant à son père. Cela me rassura et je fis de même pour elle, à ma manière._

_Le bruit produit par la voiture sur les graviers n'avait pas réveillé Nessie, cela me rassurait, elle était épuisée. Je jugeai alors opportun de faire part de mon inquiétude vis-à-vis de ses insomnies et de ses préoccupations. Bella me rassura, me disant que Jasper et même Edward étaient confiants face à la situation. Je lui fis tout de même promettre de me mettre au courant de toutes choses qui pouvait se passer. Puis nous allâmes rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ne voulant pas interférer, je me mis dans un coin, me contentant d'être un simple spectateur. Bella semblait tendue, la table basse était submergée de livres plutôt anciens. A vrai dire, j'en avais rarement vu autant réunis en même temps._

_La conversation débuta par des banalités, Stephen semblait apprécier le fait que la famille soit suffisamment en confiance pour lui révéler l'existence de la prophétie de Bella et Edward. Puis il nous parla d'ouvrages portant sur les planètes. Le visage de Bella changea en une seconde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer les trois planètes dans un souffle. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, se pouvait-il qu'après tant de semaines passées, nous touchions enfin du doigt les éléments manquants à notre compréhension complète de la prophétie? Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de me poser plus de questions, un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage._

_Nessie… Je vis tout de suite de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Bella, elle détourna son regard des livres étalés devant elle, pour le porter en direction du couloir. J'étais certain qu'elle allait se lever, pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille pour voir si tout allait bien. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se détourne des recherches si importantes pour son avenir, je décidais de prendre les choses en main. Si Nessie avait besoin de quelqu'un, je pouvais tout aussi bien être là pour elle que ses parents. Je ferais tout pour Nessie._

_- J'y vais._

_Je quittai donc le salon, ne me retournant pas. Je me rendis à pas lents vers la chambre où se trouvait mon petit amour. _

_A peine avais-je monté trois marches que les paroles de Stephen me touchèrent._

_- Nessie n'est pas souffrante au moins? S'inquiéta notre Stephen._

_- Non, ses nuits sont juste agitées depuis un petit moment._

_Mon cœur se serra à nouveau, cet homme, ou plutôt ce vampire était une bonne personne, je n'avais jamais eu réellement d'appréhensions face à lui, mais si ça avait été le cas, maintenant il était de ma famille, un des Êtres sur terre que je défendrai corps et âmes si besoin était._

_Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je me retrouvai sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant à poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte. C'est un gémissement qui me décida. La porte s'ouvrit sur la pénombre. Au sol se trouvait un lecteur mp3, certainement le responsable de notre inquiétude._

_Nessie semblait paisible, couchée sur le côté gauche, elle était si belle. Je ne pus réprimer mon sentiment. J'étais fou de cette fille, prêt à tout pour elle. J'étais également fier qu'elle m'ait choisi, moi, le petit indien Quileute, le garçon insignifiant qui ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Je voulais tout d'elle, mais avant tout, je voulais profiter de chaque moment que les dieux m'accordaient de passer auprès d'elle, et pour que cela soit parfait, je voulais prendre mon temps._

_Je la regardai encore quelques minutes, appuyé contre la porte. Elle allait bien, je n'avais aucune raison de rester ici. Je me décidai finalement à quitter ce spectacle magnifique, mais elle en décida autrement. Passant d'un sommeil calme et serein, je la vis s'agiter et grimacer. Lentement, je m'approchai d'elle, je fus vite à son chevet, ma main vint d'elle-même caresser sa joue, puis ses cheveux. Je pensais pouvoir l'apaiser, mais des soubresauts vinrent agiter son corps. Ne tenant plus, j'ôtai mes chaussures, mon tee shirt et pris place dans l'espace resté vide de son lit. A mon grand soulagement, le mouvement d'affaissement ne la réveilla pas. J'approchai mon corps du sien. Son visage était tendu, j'aurais voulu la rassurer, la cajoler, mais je ne pus me résoudre à la réveiller._

_Les minutes passèrent, son souffle chaud et le mien se mélangeaient. Je me rendis alors compte qu'inconsciemment, j'avais accordé ma respiration à la sienne et mon cœur lui-même suivait la musique du sien._

_Après une heure à l'observer, à la veiller, son sommeil s'agita de nouveau. J'eus alors une idée, je me rappelai son moyen de communication favori il y a de cela quelques mois. Et si… Je pouvais toujours tenter. Je me saisis de sa main, la portant à ma joue. Petite, elle savait nous montrer de si belles images. Je vidai mon esprit, bien décidé à enfin voir ce qu'elle me cachait. Rien… Une grande déception me submergea, puis soudain, les images me submergèrent._

_Une brume intense avait envahi son esprit, mais elle se dispersa aussitôt, laissant apparaitre une pièce. Elle devait être allongée, car l'angle de vue changea. Elle ne pouvait être que dans une chambre, mais tout ce qu'elle me montrait était immense. Les éléments apparaissaient un à un et il était indéniable que je connaissais ce lieu… _

_Soudain, une voix se fit entendre, mon corps se mit à trembler, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à mon instinct._

_Je sentais son corps attiré par cette voix._

_Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, je ressentais une sensation de chaleur, se pouvait-il que ce soit moi qui la produise en étant avec elle dans sa chambre?_

_«Viens à moi Nessie»_

_Son corps semblait vouloir se défendre, mais ne put le faire. Un frisson parcourra ses épaules, la peur... J'avais envie de la rejoindre, de la retenir. Mais je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur de son cauchemar. _

_«Viens, j'ai besoin de toi, Nessie, tu dois venir à moi»_

_Cette voix… Celle d'une femme… Elle m'était inconnue, mais si douce, la confiance qu'elle inspirait ne faisait qu'amplifier la volonté de ma nature de se réveiller, mais je ne pouvais pas, il ne fallait pas. Nessie ne pouvait devenir une autre Emily, victime à cause de quelques secondes d'inattention. Je soufflai, exhortant mon corps à se calmer._

_Nessie se hissa hors de ce que je pensais à juste titre être un lit. Elle était debout, tout me semblait si haut, si grand. Elle prit les vêtements posés sur une chaise… Cette chaise… Sa chemise de nuit tomba sur le sol alors qu'elle passait les habits qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle se retourna et là, sur la porte était accroché un attrape rêve. Mon attrape rêve, un objet magnifique cher à mon cœur depuis mon départ loin des miens. Le loup peint en son centre n'était autre qu'un de mes ancêtres. Plus de doute, on se trouvait dans ma chambre._

_«Nessie, viens à moi»_

_Encore cette voix qui me faisait trembler…_

_«Nessie, je suis là, viens à moi»_

_Je vis alors sa main se poser sur la poignée de la porte… Mon couloir… Une autre porte… Tout était toujours si haut, se pouvait-il qu'elle eut été une enfant dans ce rêve? Puis elle fut dehors, il faisait noir, mais elle continua à avancer. _

_Tout était toujours plus grand… Elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de plus en plus opaque. La voix était toujours là, la pressant un peu plus à chaque mètre parcouru._

_«Nessie, je t'en prie, viens vite…»_

_Puis, le froid, des bruits, la peur… Plus que jamais, je dus me concentrer pour que mon loup ne prenne pas le dessus. Elle courait, vite, évitant de justesse un arbre, puis un deuxième, je pus apercevoir une longue chevelure, puis elle tomba. Son cri s'étouffa, et cette sensation de chaleur se fit plus présente. J'étais là pour elle, rapprochant encore plus mon corps du sien. Le noir se fit… Des bras? Je ne pouvais en être certain, si c'était le cas, ils étaient couverts d'un vêtement sombre. Les images bougèrent de nouveau._

_Ses yeux devaient être fermés, car le noir était total. Elle ouvrit les yeux, juste le temps d'apercevoir… Une tasse? Je suppose qu'alors elle s'est débattue, puis de nouveau le noir total. Son corps s'apaisa en quelques secondes. Puis lentement des images réapparurent, des rochers, de la terre… Puis une voix, je la reconnus de suite, c'était Edward. Nessie tressaillit, puis ouvra les yeux, son cauchemar enfin terminé._

_Ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension étaient posés sur mon visage, sa main dans la mienne, toujours sur ma joue. Voulant la rassurer, je rapprochai son petit corps un peu plus près du mien, juste assez pour avoir la possibilité de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front._

_- Tu as fait un cauchemar mon amour._

_Elle continua à me fixer, sans prononcer une seule parole. Pourquoi ce silence? Puis soudain, je fus pris de remords. Et si elle m'en voulait de lui avoir volé ce cauchemar? Mais pourquoi nous le cacher? Peut être ne le comprenait-elle pas?_

_- Nessie, ça va?_

_Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis elle souffla avant de les rouvrir._

_- Tu l'as vu?_

_- Si tu veux parler de ton cauchemar, oui. Soufflai-je, un peu honteux._

_- Je… Suis désolée. Elle baissa la tête._

_Pourquoi était-elle désolée? Et pourquoi semblait-elle si gênée? Ce n'est pas elle qui était en faute!_

_- Nessie regarde moi (mon index vint relever son menton). Tu serais désolée pour quelle raison?_

_- Je… Le cauchemar…_

_- Tu es désolée parce que tu fais un cauchemar?_

_- Non… Je… Ce n'est pas qu'un simple cauchemar, je crois que c'est du vécu._

_Oh… Du vécu? Je ne pus prendre la parole au cours des minutes qui suivirent. Analysant les images que je venais de voir sous son toucher. Puis tout devint clair._

_- Oh… tu crois que c'est…_

_- C'est ce que j'ai vécu la nuit durant laquelle j'ai disparu. Je… Je l'ai compris que cette nuit, je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça et je ne sais pas si je le saurai un jour, mais c'est ça qui a accéléré ma croissance._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire, moi non plus je ne pouvais pas dire de qui il s'agissait, mon corps tremblait à cette idée. Nessie déposa alors un baiser sur mon front, elle voulait m'apaiser, et cela fonctionna._

_- Nessie, il faudrait que tu en parles à tes parents._

_- Non! Cria-t-elle avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte que ce cri pouvait avoir inquiété ces derniers._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, puis abattit son poing sur mon épaule._

_- Hey, tu vas te faire mal! Et puis pourquoi me frappes-tu?_

_- Je vais TE faire mal!_

_- Si tu le dis! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!_

_- Ni toi, ni moi n'allons parler de MON cauchemar à MES parents! Tu as bien compris ça?_

_- Et pourquoi donc? Tes parents me font confiance!_

_- Alors parce que mes parents te font confiance, moi je ne peux pas faire mes choix?_

_- Il faut qu'ils le sachent!_

_- Jake!_

_Son regard ne présageait rien de bon… J'avais l'impression de lire ses mises en garde dans ses yeux._

_- TU… NE… DIRAS… RIEN… JACOB… BLACK!_

_Elle avait ponctué chaque mot par un coup sur ma poitrine. _

_- Même si je ne dis rien, ton père finira par le lire dans mes pensées!_

_- Tu n'y penses pas, et c'est réglé!_

_- Et comment je fais ça? _

_- Je ne sais pas, mais tu le fais!_

_- Tes parents le sauront…_

_Sur ce, elle me tourna le dos, prenant place le plus loin possible de moi… _

_La situation m'amusait et je ne pus retenir mon rire, lui soutirant alors un grognement. Puis sans signe annonciateur, elle se retourna, accrochant de suite mon regard. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_C'en était de trop, une crise de fou rire me prit. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle me parlait et parfois me frappait, et elle n'avait toujours pas réalisé que ma présence dans son lit n'était pas normale. Je pris une bonne dizaine de minutes pour me calmer, elle, elle faisait la tête, allongée sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole._

_- On t'a entendu du salon, je suis donc monté voir si tout allait bien et tu étais agitée et j'ai voulu te réconforter et il y a eu ton rêve et…_

_- Qui "on"?_

_- Oh, oui… Tu ne le sens pas?_

_- Jake, tu as vu l'heure?_

_- Ok, ok! Mr Davis._

_- Stephen est là?_

_Je grimaçais, si elle n'avait aucune difficulté à l'appeler par son prénom, moi ce n'était pas mon cas…_

_- Euh… oui._

_- Mais pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle avec grand intérêt._

_- Eh bien, devine!_

_- Jake!!!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable au réveil! Déclarai-je, faussement offusqué._

_- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut être? Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!_

_- Mais tu es si craquante quand tu t'énerves!_

_Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais elle n'en fit rien, y répondant même avec entrain. Nous nous séparâmes lorsque notre souffle vint à nous manquer._

_- Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Souffla-t-elle haletante. _

_Ma tête retomba sur les oreillers, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur mon visage. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait se passer! J'étais certain qu'au mot "prophétie", elle allait me dire "Quoi? Mais tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller pour me le dire?!", puis elle se lèverait tout en me maudissant, elle enfilerait sa robe de chambre (moi le débardeur au plus près de ses formes et le petit short m'allaient très bien, mais avec Mr Davis dans la maison…), puis, elle me tirerai jusqu'en bas. Et enfin, sa mère et son père la renverraient dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle devait dormir! Scénario infaillible pour toutes personnes proches de la charmante demoiselle, la femme de ma vie!_

_- Jasper lui a parlé…_

_- Oh… Et alors, il en pense quoi? Me coupa-t-elle._

_- Je peux finir?_

_- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle avec son petit air boudeur. Rrrrrr_

_- Donc, Jasper lui a enfin parlé (Nessie semblait passablement agacée, et moi je jubilais!)et il l'a très bien pris et il est venu avec des livres qui vont pouvoir nous aider…_

_- Quoi? Mais tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?!!! Non, même mieux! ME REVEILLER AU LIEU D'ESPIONNER MES REVES!!!_

_Et voilà, je le savais!_

_- Tu as besoin de dormir et…_

_Sans attendre, elle sauta hors du lit._

_- Pffff, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux hommes, tous les mêmes! Besoin de dormir! N'importe quoi! C'est la prophétie!_

_Je la laissai divaguer, attendant le moment où elle allait se tourner vers moi pour s'emparer de ma main et me trainer de force à descendre._

_- Où est cette robe de chambre?!_

_Elle était de mon côté du lit, soit, à l'opposé d'elle, je la lui tendis._

_- Ah, merci._

_Elle était si distraite que j'avais été étonné qu'elle pense à la politesse… Puis, une fois vêtue, elle se retourna vers moi._

_- Viens! Il est hors de question que je ne sois pas avec eux! C'est de mon petit frère ou de ma petite sœur dont il s'agit!_

_Elle m'attira par la main, presque en courant, nous descendîmes les escaliers quatre à quatre._

_- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée?! Agressa-t-elle ses parents avant même d'avoir passé la porte du bureau. _

_Edward m'interrogea du regard et je levais les yeux au ciel._

_- Parce que tu as besoin de dormir et qu'il y a suffisamment de monde pour que l'on avance sans ton aide. Répondit calmement son père._

_- Mais… Tenta-t-elle d'objecter._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, tu peux aller rejoindre ton lit._

_Nessie restait là, un regard noir ancré sur son père et visiblement aucune envie de prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de dire…_

_- Jacob, c'était quoi ça?_

_Oh oh… les ennuis allaient commencer, en effet, je ne pouvais retenir mes pensées d'aller vers le cauchemar de Nessie. Je baissais la tête en voyant que le regard noir de celle-ci changea de cible. Je savais qu'à la seconde où m'avaient échappé ces informations, elle n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur son père pour y avoir accès._

_Se rendant vite compte de la situation, Edward vint à moi et administra une pression d'excuse sur mon épaule. _

_- Jacob Black, on réglera ça plus tard! En attendant, je veux aider!_

_- Il en est hors de question, alors, va te coucher chérie!_

_Bella qui depuis notre arrivée avait à peine quitté son bouquin des yeux, prit partie pour son mari._

_- Je ne suis plus un bébé!! Cria Nessie avant de partir vers sa chambre, vaincue._

…

_- Excuses moi Jacob, mais je n'arrive pas à contenir mes réactions lorsque cela concerne Nessie ou même Bella._

_- Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, il faut qu'elle vous en parle. Bien qu'elle n'en ait nullement l'intention._

_- De quoi s'agit-il? S'inquiéta Bella en venant près d'Edward._

_- Rien de grave, juste un rêve intrigant de Nessie. Lui répondit son mari avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Tu peux nous en dire plus Jacob?_

_- Euh, à vrai dire, je tiens trop à ma vie. Dis-je en pointant l'escalier du pouce._

_- Nessie?_

_- Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'elle vous en parle._

_- Merci Jake._

_- Merci Jacob._

_- Bon, sinon, où ça en est pour le prochain petit monstre?_

_- Jake!! Me réprimanda Bella._

_- Bella, je dis ça pour rire! Et puis votre premier MONSTRE est plutôt bien réussi! Dis-je en éclatant de rire._

_Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de prendre la parole._

_- Pour l'instant, on s'est partagé les ouvrages et on regroupe toutes les informations sur feuille. Demain on réunira tout ça, pour en parler._

_- Nessie sera encore mise à l'écart? Demandai-je un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Parce que tu crois qu'elle y resterait? Me demanda Bella en levant les sourcils._

_- Aucune chance! Répondis-je tout sourire._

_- Aucune, en effet. Nessie est fatiguée, donc pour cette nuit c'est légitime. Tu devrais aller la retrouver, je pense que tu es le seul qui va pouvoir l'apaiser._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…_

_Ils se mirent à rire, et je dois avouer que la situation était incontestablement risible, un loup fort comme moi, capable de démembrer un vampire, avait peur de la colère de sa petite amie, simple petite hybride tellement craquante. J'étais indubitablement pitoyable!_

_- Bon, eh bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon! Finis-je par dire en baissant la tête l'air faussement dépité._

_- Oui, très dur pour toi d'aller retrouver un lit douillet et ma fille par la même occasion! me taquina Edward._

_- Ok, pour le lit et la fin de nuit reposante qu'il va m'apporter, mais pour ta fille… _

_Ils me regardèrent en remuant la tête de gauche à droite._

_- Bon, OK, j'avoue que chaque seconde passée en présence de Nessie sont formidables! Sur ce je vous laisse, si au matin elle redescend toute seule, c'est qu'elle m'aura ôté la vie dans mon sommeil! Adieu! Fis-je en levant les bras au plafond._

_- On est de tout cœur avec toi Jake. _

_- Merci Bella, je reconnais là MON AMIE!_

_J'avais insisté sur la fin de ma phrase, répondant ainsi à la boutade d'Edward il y a de cela quelques minutes._

_Je les entendis encore rire quelques secondes avant que le bruit des pages qu'on tournait ne me parvint de nouveau. Ma famille était sur le point de trouver toutes les informations qui allaient changer leur vie à jamais._

_Arrivé devant la porte, je soufflai en entendant les vas-et-viens de ma petite amie sur le parquet de sa chambre. Je pris en main la poignée et l'actionnai, permettant à mes yeux de se poser sur le petit bout de femme qui elle me regardait avec des yeux meurtriers._

_- Nessie, ils t'imposent ça pour ton bien!_

…

_- Nessie, ils ne font que lire des livres, demain tu seras là quand ils en parleront entre eux…_

_- C'est maintenant que je veux y aller! Me contra-t-elle._

_- Ness, tu as besoin de dormir, tes cauchemars t'ont épuisé ces derniers temps…_

_- Je ne veux pas!_

_- Ness…_

_Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne fit aucun geste de rejet, alors je l'entrainai avec moi sur son lit. Elle se cala contre moi et remonta son corps afin que ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser, si cela pouvait faire que ses nerfs se calment._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déposa sa bouche sur mon cou avant de poser sa tête sur le haut de mon torse. Elle soupira alors d'aise. _

_- Ils sont sur la bonne voie?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Je veux que tout se passe bien pour eux, ils le méritent._

_- Tout le monde veut le meilleur pour tes parents._

_- Oui. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle._

_- Dors mon amour, quand tu te réveilleras, ils nous parleront de tout ça._

_- Oui._

_Sa respiration devint calme, elle devait avoir trouvé le sommeil. C'était une chose bien pour elle, sa fatigue prolongée n'était pas bonne pour elle._

_- Pour mon rêve et le fait que mon père le sache, tu ne paies rien pour attendre._

_Sa voix endormie était des plus craquantes, un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage. Bien sur que je n'allais pas y couper!_

_- Plus tard mon ange, pour l'instant profite de ta nuit, je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

_Je sais que ma dernière phrase avait été dite dans le vide, Nessie ayant rejoint ses songes. Je resserrai mon étreinte et posai ma bouche sur le sommet de sa tête, lui prodiguant un dernier baiser avant de moi-même me laisser aller au sommeil. Dans quelques heures, nous en saurions certainement plus sur la prophétie, ma Bella, ma meilleure amie allait revivre un calvaire, mais cette fois-ci, je serai à ses côtés pour la soutenir, et non pour l'en dissuader. Un loup inconditionnellement lié à ses pires ennemis en en faisant sa propre famille, voilà ce que j'étais et j'aimais cela plus que tout au monde._

.

* * *

.

**ALORS ?????**

**Comme d'hab', je suis curieuse comme un rat ! Je veux tout savoir !!!**

**Juste un clic sur le rectangle vert et hop, quelques mots…**

**Oui, pas d'évolution pour la prophétie… Vous m'en voulez pas trop ??? Please… *yeux de chat potté* **

**Mais le cauchemar… Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bon, la suite en est à peine à 10 lignes, c'est pas gagné ! Mais je fais de mon mieux, promis !!! Et puis vous allez me motiver avec vos reviews... Hein? Vous allez le faire...? Plein de reviews, ce serait super!**

**Bises à tous !**

PS: Rrrrrrr FF bugue encore, je ne peux pas faire ma mise en page comme je veux!!!! Ca m'agace!!! Mais bon, il est posté, c'est le principal...


	30. Chapter 29

***Ouvre la porte tout doucement***

***Baisse la tête, un peu honteuse***

**Please, ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi !!!**

**Bon, ben je m'excuse pour la longue attente que je vous ai imposé… (Mais ça a peut être pas était aussi dur, car personne, sauf sur le fofo, ne s'est plaint… )**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à l'écriture et je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai réussi à écrire… (Mais bon, comme pourraient vous dire mes campeuses, je ne suis jamais contente de moi…)**

**Manque de temps… Rrrrr j'arrive même pas à lire toutes les Up que je reçois ! (Note pour moi-même lis-en moins !!!! Bon, ok, je suis trop de fics ! Même plus le temps de mettre des reviews !!)**

**Je vous remercie tous et toute pour vos reviews !!J'aime toujours autant ! Mais y en a pas eu beaucoup sur le dernier chapitre… Snifffff, ah ça m'apprendra de poster le jour de la sortie tant attendue de New Moon !**

**Bon, alors, ce film ?**

**Moi déçue… C'est mon tome préféré, j'attendais beaucoup du film ! En plus moi je voulais voir les scènes de dans la salle d'attente des Volturi au retour de Bella et de Edward à Forks… Ben rien… Snifffff. Enfin bref, j'ai tout de même était le voir 3fois ! Hihihihi. La dernière fut la meilleur, car je l'ai partagé avec ma voisine du fofo, ma Candy adorée, ma fan number one !!!**

**Aller hop réponse aux reviews !!!**

**Encore merci aux lecteurs enregistrés…**

**Sinon :**

**Lexou : merci… ben c'était pas si sadique la fin du chapitre 28… Je crois que je peux faire pire !!! Hihihihi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre… Je sent que tu vas avoir quelque chose à dire… MDR**

**Onja : merci pour ta review. Et oui, enfin un chapitre. La prophétie arrive !!! En fait, j'ai du mal… Ben oui, parce que on se rapproche de la fin… C'est triste. Bon, il me reste tout de même quelques chapitres… Bonne lecture !!!**

**Marielle : merci. J'ai rougie en lisant ta review, c'est trop gentil ce que tu y a mis !! Tu es toute pardonnée pour ton oubli sur le chapitre 27… Je suis super contente que ma fic soit à la hauteur ! Bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour l'attente trop longue… J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et aussi un manque de temps flagrant. Hop hop hop, à la lecture !!! MDR**

**Koda : merci… et oui, la prophétie arrive ! Euh, ça veut dire plus proche de la fin que du début… Sniffff. J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre, mais il est là (bien que je n'en sois pas satisfaite…), le prochain à déjà 2pages ! Hourra ! **

**Fan de Jake : merci !! Euh, tu es pas encore arrivée ici, je t'attends moi !!! Bon, j'espère que ta lecture va vite reprendre, je m'inquiète moi !**

**Ma potine : j'adore à chaque fois tes analyses !!! Merci pour tout. Ma formation ça va nickel ! Mais je manque cruellement de temps ! Donc, en retard sur ma fic, en retard sur mes lectures… Euh, la voix celle de Nessie ? Non, non, non !!! On en sait pas à qui elle est d'ailleurs… Félicitation pour ton intégration dans l'école que tu souhaitais, je suis super contente pour toi !!!**

**Ma cathou : un grand merci. Les encouragements font un bien énorme et je peux toujours compter sur toi, c'est super ! Nessie du caractère ? Meuh non ! Oui si peu ! Hihihihi. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut la petite, c'est bien finalement. Euh, dans son rêve Nessie est dans la chambre de Jake, parce que avant sa disparition, elle était dans cette chambre… Oui, souviens-toi, c'était le soir où les amis de fac étaient venus faire la fête et que pour qu'elle soit au calme, Edward et Bella avaient couché Nessie chez Jake… Merci pour ma dernière phrase… Je crois que ma fic montre super bien que Jake a une place dans mon cœur… Je suis découverte… Oups.**

**Jade7297 : merci. Ta review est parfaite ! Ce qui compte finalement, c'est que les lecteurs fassent un petit signent de leur présence… C'est tellement important de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster… Je vais tenter de faire plus vite pour le suivant…**

**crevette91 : merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme… Je suis désolée pour la trop longue attente… Alors toi aussi tu trouves mignon ce petit nouveau couple ? C'est vrai qu'ils le sont, j'adore écrire un bout de leur histoire…**

**Elodiii : je suis MDR en lisant ta review ! Pareil que sur le fofo ! Tu sais que tu es trop forte ?! En plus tu t'es enfin inscrite sur FF, si c'est pas beau tout ça ! J'ai vu avec Stephen, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer… Il est sociable finalement. MDR. Oh, tous ces compliments que tu m'as fait… Je ne sais pas si je m'en sors comme il faut, mais je fais de mon mieux en tout cas. Pauvre Emmett ? LOL. Il faut créer la ligue de protection des gros nounours maltraités ! Quoi que, parfois il mérite !! Mais bon, finalement on l'aime comme ça alors… **

**Princesse : merci… Désolée pour le temps d'attente… Motivée, mais pas le temps et pas d'inspi… C'est dur de trouver les mots parfois ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé mettre autant de temps… Sniffff**

**Et voilou !!! Un grand merci à mais louloutes du fofo, elles se reconnaitront…**

**Et encore une fois, grosses pensées à mes campeuses adorées !!!**

**Et enfin, merci à Ange pour sa patience en relecture et correction… Figurez-vous que sur ce chapitre, j'avais même oublié des mots !!!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer (euh… sauf mon petit Stephen…)**

_**************_

_**Chapitre 29**_

_**(Point de vue de Nessie)**_

_J'étais épuisée, mon cauchemar se répétait inlassablement et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le subir. Je voyais l'inquiétude sur chacun des visages que je croisais à la maison. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils sachent avant que je n'ai résolu le mystère qui entourait mes songes, car ils avaient obligatoirement une signification._

_Mais ceci était sans compter sur la bonne idée qu'avait eu Jacob de me voler mon rêve en utilisant mon don alors que je dormais. Il savait donc, et cela m'avait permis de me rendre compte de ce qu'était ce cauchemar. Oui, j'en étais persuadée, c'était ma disparition que je revivais presque chaque nuit. La situation était très frustrante, car il m'était impossible de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. J'avais beau me repasser les images vues des dizaines de fois dans mes songes, rien, aucun indice. _

_Une femme aux cheveux longs… Une odeur sucrée… Des ongles longs… Une substance portée à ma bouche… Je n'avais guère d'autres informations. Peut-être était-ce aussi bien ainsi… Peut-être que mon destin était de ne pas savoir…_

_Par contre, mes parents eux, étaient sur le point de savoir comment serait fait leur avenir, et encore une fois, telle une enfant que je n'étais plus, on m'avait évincée, prétextant mon besoin de dormir. Avais-je réellement besoin de cela, alors que ma famille était penchée sur ce qui allait changer nos vies tôt ou tard? Au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment qu'ils avaient parfaitement raison, mais par principe, je me devais d'essayer. _

_Après mon essai infructueux, j'étais remontée presque calmement dans ma chambre… Seule. Je pouvais voir dans les pensées de mon père que Jake ne semblait pas du tout pressé de venir me rejoindre. Ça m'amusait de voir par les pensées de mon père, que malgré sa carrure d'homme loup, Jake pouvait avoir des appréhensions à me rejoindre et à m'affronter._

_Quand il fut enfin remonté, je le sentis hésiter derrière la porte. Il soufflait alors que mes jambes m'obligeaient à faire les cents pas au travers de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si j'étais réellement en colère, mais une chose était certaine, il était hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer aussi bien!_

_Il prit enfin l'initiative d'ouvrir et de pousser la porte, son regard se posant automatiquement sur moi et plus particulièrement sur mon visage que j'avais façonné de manière à avoir l'air le plus dur possible. Il était de leur côté et en plus de cela, il m'avait trahie en laissant mon père avoir accès à mon cauchemar…_

_Je restai face à lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Je ne devais pas attaquer sans raison, il fallait qu'il me la donne._

_- Nessie, ils t'imposent ça pour ton bien!_

_Rien, je ne répondais rien. Pour mon bien, oui, peut être, mon esprit était d'ailleurs d'accord avec ça, mais moi non…_

_- Nessie, ils ne font que lire des livres, demain tu seras là quand ils en parleront entre eux…_

_Demain? Mais pourquoi demain alors que j'étais là et ne demandais que ça?_

_- C'est maintenant que je veux y aller! Crachai-je, pour le contrer._

_Mon ton pourtant dur n'ébranla pas sa détermination à me faire comprendre ce que je refusais d'admettre savoir déjà._

_- Ness, tu as besoin de dormir, tes cauchemars t'ont épuisée ces derniers temps…_

_Oui, épuisée, mes cauchemars… Et alors, j'avais toute une vie pour me reposer, là en bas, ma famille faisait une chose qui ne se renouvellerait jamais, quelque chose qui allait changer nos vies, chacune de nos vies._

_- Je ne veux pas! Tentai-je de cracher une nouvelle fois. Mais ma voix, cette fois-ci n'avait pas porté de la manière dont j'avais voulu._

_- Ness… Il semblait abandonner._

_Jake était comme ça, me brusquer, hausser le ton sur moi… Toutes ces choses le rebutaient et à en croire le léger rictus qu'avait pris le coin de sa bouche, cela le faisait même souffrir._

_Mais ses arguments ne passaient pas la barrière que j'avais édifiée. Puis, s'avançant plus près de moi, il me prit dans mes bras. Je ne bougeai pas, ni pour l'encourager, ni pour le rejeter, mais mon mur s'écroulait brique à brique. Il m'entraina avec lui sur mon lit. Mon mur n'était plus qu'un muret abandonné depuis des années au fond d'un immense jardin. Sans réellement l'avoir ordonné à mon corps, il se cala contre le sien. Je remontai alors le long de son côté, prise d'une envie subite de retrouver ses douces lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser sans même une once d'hésitation. Ses bras autour de moi, sa chaleur et le goût fantastique de ses lèvres finirent de raser les ruines. L'amour était tel un bulldozer, capable de me faire oublier mes contrariétés, aussi légitimes et ancrées qu'elles pouvaient être._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, mes lèvres se posèrent sur son cou pour un dernier baiser, avant que ma tête retrouve sa place attitrée, sur le haut de son torse, le meilleur oreiller qui soit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Il m'avait vaincue._

_- Ils sont sur la bonne voie? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix._

_Je ne savais pas comment il prendrait ce revirement de situation, mais je n'appréhendais pas réellement._

_- Je ne sais pas. Murmura-t-il._

_- Je veux que tout se passe bien pour eux, ils le méritent._

_Et c'était tellement vrai, ils avaient dû franchir tant d'épreuves et cela depuis les premières minutes durant lesquels leurs regards s'étaient croisés._

_- Tout le monde veut le meilleur pour tes parents._

_Il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte, une certaine plénitude m'avait submergée, et le sommeil n'était pas loin._

_- Oui. Répondis-je dans un souffle._

_- Dors mon amour, quand tu te réveilleras, ils nous parleront de tout ça._

_- Oui._

_Le son que produisait la combinaison de l'air pénétrant dans ses narines et les battements de son cœur, me berçait. Il se détendit, certainement rassuré de me sentir calme et sereine. La fatigue avait eu raison de moi, mais une dernière chose était à préciser._

_- Pour mon rêve et le fait que mon père le sache, tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Finis-je d'une voix endormie._

_Je ne pouvais le voir, mais je sentais son sourire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper._

_- Plus tard mon ange, pour l'instant profite de ta nuit, je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

_Sa voix se fit lointaine, je tombais alors dans un sommeil réparateur. Je ne craignais plus mon cauchemar, le fait que quelqu'un sache était peut être une bonne chose, je n'étais plus seule._

_**********_

_Je fus réveillée par la chaleur des rayons du soleil d'hiver qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Je voulus m'étirer, mais les deux bras qui m'entouraient m'en empêchaient. Jacob dormait paisiblement et pour une fois, il ne ronflait pas._

_Ma main fit son chemin jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant avec douceur._

_- Jake, il fait jour, réveille-toi. Dis-je tout doucement._

_- Hummm…_

_Il grognait tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi, m'écrasant littéralement contre son torse. Je rigolai contre lui, il se mit à faire des mouvements un peu gauches sur mes cheveux._

_- Jake, je veux descendre._

_Il souffla bruyamment, retirant le bras qui me tenait serrée à lui. Me rendant ma liberté de mouvement. Je me relevai et me positionnai sur le coude, le surplombant. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais un sourire rayonnant était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Me penchant sur lui, ma bouche s'empara de la sienne pour un petit baiser de bonjour. Il grogna à nouveau alors que je me redressai et que mon corps quittait la proximité du sien._

_- Jake, tu viens avec moi?_

…

_Pas de réponse…_

_- Jake?_

…

_Toujours rien. Je tirai alors la couette, elle ne lui servait absolument à rien, mais j'espérais que ça l'agacerait. Quand la couette arriva au bas de son ventre, il l'attrapa avec force, se mettant en position assise, durant une seconde, je pus voir le loup dans ses yeux, disparaissant aussitôt. Il serra avec force le bout de tissu sur son estomac, il prit le temps de se calmer avant de prendre la parole._

_- Descends, je serai là d'ici cinq minutes._

_Vu son ton, je ne protestai pas et me pressai même pour aller rejoindre ma famille et prendre mon petit déjeuner._

_Ils étaient tous dans le salon, plusieurs personnes parlaient tout bas. Je fis un tour dans la cuisine avant d'aller les retrouver, pour y prendre de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner pour Jake et moi. Une fois un plateau plein de victuailles diverses et variées, n'oubliant pas le beurre de cacahuètes dont Jake raffolait._

_- Bonjour! Dis-je à l'assemblée._

_- Salut Nessie!_

_- Bonjour._

_Ils étaient tous assis les uns en face des autres, Stephen me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis avant qu'il ne reprenne la conversation qu'il partageait avec mon père et Jasper._

_Je déposai le plateau sur la table basse, une bonne odeur s'en dégageait, mais elle fit grimacer notre invité. Je m'excusai d'un signe de tête, et il me fit signe que tout allait bien. Je préférai tout de même demander à ma mère silencieusement si déjeuner ici avec eux était ok et elle me fit oui, de la tête._

_J'étais installée sur le tapis, attablée à la table basse._

_- Alors? Vous… Vous avez avancé? Demandai-je peu sûre de moi._

_C'était peut être stupide, mais j'avais peur de les blesser si jamais la nuit n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leur espérance…_

_Ma mère qui était assise sur le canapé auquel j'étais adossée, passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux dans un geste qui signifiait que tout allait bien. Puis elle prit la parole._

_- Hier, lorsqu'Alice a eu sa vision, elle a appelé Esmé et Carlisle, ils ont décidé de venir, alors, nous les attendons pour mettre en commun les informations que nous avons réunies._

_- Oh… Ils viennent alors? Mais c'est super! Mais…_

_- Mais?_

_Je soupirais, consciente que ce qui venait de me passer par la tête ne serait jamais réalisable._

_- Nessie, dis moi. Insista ma mère._

_- Je… Pensais à Papi Charlie… Je veux dire, il devrait être là lui aussi, c'est ton père, c'est mon grand-père…_

_J'avais tourné la tête pour voir son visage, elle était aussi triste que je l'étais._

_- Tu… Je comprends… Charlie ne fait pas partie de notre monde, et je doute qu'il veuille en faire partie un jour. Nessie, ton grand-père sera mis au courant, je ne peux pas le mettre en dehors de ma vie, mais pas maintenant, et pas tous les détails._

_- Je le sais… Et…_

_- Pour toi? Devina-t-elle._

_- Oui._

_- On va le lui dire, mais je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment. C'est assez difficile, il a eu du mal à accepter la révélation de Jacob, alors si on lui dit que tu as eu le même genre de croissance… Et même encore plus fulgurante…_

_- Je le sais, je voudrais tellement qu'il sache tout de nous et qu'il accepte._

_- Je le voudrais aussi, mais ce serait trop dangereux pour lui. Les Volturi ne nous laisseraient pas faire._

_- Je déteste cette famille!_

_J'avais presque crié ma rancœur, m'attirant le regard de toute l'assemblée. Je m'excusai alors en baissant la tête sur mon plateau. Prenant un muffin, le mâchouillant silencieusement, tout en écoutant les conversations qui avaient finalement repris. Jacob arriva enfin, il avait la tête haute et un grand sourire sur le visage. C'est ce que j'aimais en lui. Sa capacité à rayonner et partager sa bonne humeur naturelle avec quiconque qui en avait le désir. Il allait être ma bouée de sauvetage face à la frustration que m'imposaient des vampires sanguinaires et foncièrement mauvais de l'autre côté de l'océan._

_- Bonjour! Fit-il à tout le monde avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi et de poser un léger baiser sur mon front._

_Il commença son petit déjeuner, se jetant littéralement sur les muffins et la confiture. Je le regardai et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire._

_Le déjeuner desservi, je revins dans le salon, m'installant entre les jambes de Jacob, mon dos contre son torse, me laissant bercer par sa respiration. Je voulais qu'il me serre contre lui, mais ses bras restaient désespérément le long de son corps. Il était incontestablement tendu, mais pourquoi?_

_Je remarquais alors que son regard était fixé sur mon père, passant parfois sur Jasper. Tout venait donc de mon père? Mais que s'était-il passé ou plutôt que se passait-il? Et pourquoi se méfiait-il de Jasper?_

_Mon regard se posa instinctivement sur mon père, mais il bloquait tout accès à ses pensées. Il avait les yeux plissés, sondant mon petit ami, si ça n'avait pas été Jacob, je pense que j'aurais vite perdu mon dossier confortable… Car il se serait enfui en courant, victime de je ne sais quel reproche de mon père._

_Etant certaine de ne pas arriver à mes fins, je décidai de lancer la conversation sur le déroulement de notre journée._

_- Esmé et Carlisle arrivent quand?_

_- Ils ont pris le premier avion qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils devraient être à Dartmouth en milieu d'après midi._

_- C'est nous qui allons les chercher?_

_- Emmett et Rose, mais si tu veux tu peux y aller avec eux, il y aura suffisamment de place._

_Je ne répondis pas, fixant mon père qui quittait la pièce. J'étais persuadée qu'il fuyait mon don._

_- Nessie? Me héla ma mère._

_- Pardon, oui, je vais y réfléchir…_

_«Je finirai par le savoir papa» Je savais qu'il m'entendrai._

_- Euh, Nessie, on pourrait…_

_- Oui?_

_- Ton cauchemar… Ton père a lu dans les pensées de Jake et…_

_- C'est la nuit de ma disparition…_

_Elle ne réagissait pas, attendant certainement que les mots sortent de ma bouche._

_- Je… ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça… C'est une femme et certainement une de nos semblables, mais je ne sais pas qui. Et je crois qu'il me sera impossible de le savoir…_

_- Nessie…_

_- Non, je sais que je ne le saurai peut être jamais, elle a bien fait attention aux détails…_

_- Euh, je te laisse Nessie, je reviens j'ai un truc à faire chez moi._

_- Mais… Ok._

_Il était de plus en plus tendu, même sans le regard inquisiteur de mon père._

_- Nessie…_

_La voix de ma mère me ramena un peu sur terre._

_- Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer… Ton cauchemar…_

_Lui montrer? Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, à vrai dire, je pensais ne jamais le révéler à qui que ce soit…_

_- Je… si tu veux, cédai-je en tendant ma main vers son visage._

_Je fis défiler les images sous les regards insistant de ma famille. Ma mère se contenta des images et me laissa tranquille, elle avait entre ses mains toutes les informations dont je disposais et elle avait certainement dû faire le parallèle et s'être rendue à l'évidence que le mystère ne serai peut-être jamais mis à jour…_

_La fin de matinée arriva bien vite, et ni mon père, ni Jacob ne réapparurent. Ca en devenait inquiétant, il n'était pas loin de midi et demi lorsque je me décidais enfin à aller voir ce qui retenait Jake chez lui._

_**********_

_Je rentrai chez Jake sans frapper, après tout, il était mon petit ami, il n'avait aucune raison de me cacher quoi que ce soit et de toute façon, j'avais fait en sorte d'être la moins discrète possible sur le chemin qui me menait à lui._

_Je le trouvai affalé sur son canapé devant un match de catch à la télé._

_- Tu fais quoi? Je commençais à m'inquiéter!_

_- Oh, oui… Désolé, je… j'ai été absorbé par…_

_- Un match de catch? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Ouais. Dit-il en grimaçant légèrement._

_- Ok._

_Quoi dire, il ne voulait pas me parler, je ne pouvais rien y faire! Quoi que… Je pris place sur le petit espace qu'il restait, juste contre son ventre. Je me penchai vers lui et posa ma bouche sur son oreille._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Jake? Lui susurrai-je._

_- Humm, rien, absolument rien._

_- Jacob Black! Le menaçai-je._

_Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'il allait finir par parler, il était faible face à moi, j'avais les moyens de le faire parler et j'en étais plus que consciente._

_- On doit tout se dire mon cœur, tu sais que tu parleras, alors pourquoi pas maintenant?_

_Je donnai alors un petit coup de dents sur son lobe, le faisant sursauter. Sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, Jake se releva et quitta le canapé en un bon, se tenant la tête entre ses mains._

_- Wow, wow, wow! C'est pour ça Nessie! Ton père, il va me tuer! Je… Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça Ness! Je ne suis qu'un homme!_

_Quoi? Mais qu'avais-je fait? Rien de bien grave! Rien qui ne justifiait une telle réaction!_

_- Mais voyons Jake, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!_

_Il baissa la tête, dans une tentative de dissimuler les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur son visage._

_- Je… Ce matin, si ton père me regardait ainsi… Tu sais le regard du père protecteur…_

_- Du père protecteur? Mais de quoi parles-tu Jake à la fin!_

_- De ce que j'ai dû faire ce matin! Crachat-il._

_- De ce que… Quoi?_

_- Nessie, ce matin, je n'ai pu me contrôler… Tu sais ma réaction quand tu as tenté de tirer la couette…_

_- Oui, je… Oh!_

_Il baissa encore plus la tête lorsqu'il vit que la compréhension avait fait son chemin dans ma tête. Il… ce matin là… Wow! C'était la première fois que je réalisai que je pouvais… Lui faire de l'effet…_

_Il avait relevé la tête et me regardait avec insistance maintenant, attendant que je réagisse à son aveu… Mais quoi répondre? J'étais flattée, et même ravie que moi, je puisse être la cause de telles réactions chez lui…_

_- Je… Pardon._

_Pourquoi m'excusai-je? Ca, aucune idée._

_- Ne t'excuses pas Ness, c'est juste que ton père va me tuer…_

_- Oh… Il a lu ça dans tes pensées?_

_Il fit oui de la tête._

_- Wow, pauvre Jake, je t'aimais bien tu sais?!_

_- Hey, sympa! Euh… Tu m'aimais bien? C'est tout? Moi qui pensais que tu étais folle de moi! Dit-il d'un ton faussement outré._

_- Hum… Je réfléchis…_

_Je m'approchai de lui, passai mes bras autour de son cou pour enfin poser mes lèvres contre les siennes._

_- Je te protégerai de mon père… et euh… Tu sais te contenir, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour te faire confiance._

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Bon, bien sûr, maintenant que je sais ce que je peux faire, je ne vais peut être pas pouvoir m'empêcher de…_

_- Tu es Satan!_

_En contradiction avec sa réflexion, il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras._

_- On devrait y aller, j'ai faim et…_

_- … Et tu as peur que mon père te tue?_

_- Ouais._

_Je me mis à rire en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de l'entrainer à ma suite. Il était plus d'une heure passée et mon estomac commençait à crier famine._

_**********_

_Le temps passa finalement très vite, chacun ayant trouvé une occupation. Emmett et Rosalie avaient disparu pour je ne sais quelle raison avant d'aller chercher Esmé et Carlisle. Jasper et Stephen étaient encore et toujours en grande conversation. Mon père et ma mère étaient dans un coin, se câlinant. Je ne voulais pas les espionner, mais en regardant ma mère, j'avais réussi à entendre par inadvertance ses pensées… Elle repoussait son bouclier pour partager plus que des mots avec l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Alice était appuyée contre la porte fenêtre du salon, encore une fois, elle cachait ses pensées en énumérant les capitales mondiales, commençant par les plus peuplées. _

_Jake et moi étions installés sur le canapé, pour faire nos devoirs. Mon père avait abandonné ses regards insistant, il avait certainement dû lire une pensée rassurante dans la tête de mon loup de petit ami. J'imaginais très bien quelque chose du genre: «De toute façon, je ne céderai pas à sa fille, alors pourquoi il m'en voudrait?!». Oui, ça je pouvais le confirmer, il s'était juré de ne pas céder!_

_Finalement, Rosalie et Emmett revinrent, accompagnés d'Esmé et Carlisle. Tout le monde vint les accueillir, tous sauf Stephen. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise? Se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce…_

_Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses, non, pas que nous avions eu des mois de séparation, mais nous nous avions incontestablement manqués plus que nous en étions conscients, Jasper s'approcha de son père, celui qui lui avait donné vie. Un regard et Stephen acquiesça à une question silencieuse, le père et le fils étaient en phase, il était temps pour Carlisle et Esmé de faire la rencontre du nouveau membre de notre petite famille. Jasper s'approchait d'eux alors que le silence venait de s'installer dans la pièce._

_- Euh, Carlisle, Esmé, je voudrais vous présenter mon… Stephen. Dit-il hésitant._

_Il avait voulu dire "mon père", mais s'était ravisé à la dernière seconde, surement conscient du fait que Carlisle avait eu ce rôle durant tant d'années. Nous savions tous que la bonté d'esprit du patriarche de la famille n'avait pas de limites, et que par conséquent, Stephen serait sans problèmes accepté comme l'un des nôtres, mais pour Jasper c'était difficile._

_Stephen s'apercevant du trouble de son fils, s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui prodiguant une pression qui devait être symbole de réconfort. Puis, il avança vers Carlisle, lui tendant une main amicale que ce dernier accepta de serrer volontiers._

_- Bonjours Stephen, je me présente, Carlisle Cullen et voici Esmé. Mon épouse et moi avons souvent entendu parler de vous, sachez que nous sommes heureux que nos enfants vous aient fait entrer dans notre famille._

_- J'en suis enchanté._

_Il s'approcha d'Esmé et dans une révérence, il se pencha sur la main droite de ma grand-mère, l'effleurant de ses lèvres d'un baise main venu tout droit d'un autre temps. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire gêné et le silence se troubla de rires camouflés et de début de conversations désordonnées. C'était comme si la raison de leur venue avait été effacée, au grand agacement de ma mère, que je voyais nerveuse dans les bras de mon père qui tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer et de la faire patienter. Nous, Jake et moi, écoutions de ci de là les conversations, ne nous imposant dans aucune d'elles. Il fallait encore attendre… et à cette heure là, seule Alice avait certainement tous les éléments en main._

_**********_

_**(Point de vue Bella)**_

_Une heure, peut être deux et ils n'avaient pas fini de se poser mutuellement des questions sur leur glorieux passé! Et nous, en attendant, et bien nous nous tournions les pouces à ne savoir quoi faire pour nous occuper… Moi, je n'avais qu'une envie : savoir si les informations que nous avions réunies nous permettraient enfin de toucher du bout des doigts ce que l'on m'avait promis. Il me semblait avoir attendu des années ce moment, et les minutes supplémentaires me paraissaient des heures, voire même des jours. Edward me serrait contre lui, m'apaisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était comme de prendre une aspirine pour passer la douleur que produisait une fracture ouverte, peine perdue…_

_- Laisse-moi voir tes pensées… Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

_Lui permettre l'accès à mes pensées? Oui, je l'avais fait à maintes reprises depuis que j'avais découvert cette capacité, encore il y a quelques heures, mais là, j'étais énervée et je n'avais nullement l'intention de me concentrer pour son simple plaisir! J'avais d'autres priorités._

_- D'accord, plus tard, quand tu auras tes réponses._

_Parfait, même sans avoir accès à mes pensées les plus intimes, il savait comment agir avec moi. Mon mari, mon amant, celui pour qui ma vie avait pris ce chemin de l'immortalité, celui qui m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en la personne de notre fille, celui qui avait décidé de prendre le risque de me perdre à tout jamais pour assouvir mon envie de croire à une prophétie… Je l'aimais de tout mon être, de toutes les fibres de mon corps et il m'aimait en retour avec autant de forces._

_- Merci…_

_Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe et nous posâmes de nouveau nos regards sur Carlisle et Stephen, qui étaient maintenant lancés dans le récit de leur adaptation au monde des humains._

_Minute après minute, ma frustration et mon agacement ne faisait que croitre et même les baisers réguliers d'Edward ne pouvaient plus rien y faire._

_Finalement, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, un grognement, un soupir ou je ne sais quoi de ma part fit tourner la tête de Carlisle. La compréhension sur son visage se dessina en une demi-seconde._

_- Oh, pardon Bella, Edward, je suis tellement absorbé que j'en avais totalement oublié la raison de notre venue ici!_

_Son ton d'excuse et l'urgence dans sa voix me firent culpabiliser de ce petit moment d'inattention qui m'avait amenée à exprimer mon agacement face au temps beaucoup trop long que durait les présentations…_

_- Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Je… Bégayai-je._

_- Non, Bella, je me suis laissé emporté, nous avons le temps de faire connaissance, je comprends que tu sois pressée d'enfin savoir._

_- Oui…_

_Je baissais la tête, j'étais consciente que depuis des semaines, beaucoup de choses tournaient autour de moi et de cet enfant que j'avais imposé à ma famille. Etre le centre de tout n'était pas une chose facile pour moi, mais c'était devenu nécessaire, une raison d'exister venue se rajouter aux deux autres raisons qui dirigeaient ma vie._

_Esmé vint m'enlacer, suivie de près par Carlisle qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de prendre place autour de la table basse. Petit à petit, chacun pris place, j'avais besoin d'être proche de ma fille, alors je m'installai à ses côtés, me saisissant de sa main. Edward qui était parti chercher un ordinateur portable dans le bureau, il le posa sur la table basse et s'assit à ma droite._

_Nous y étions, après ce conseil de famille, nous serions peut être renseignés sur notre avenir, proche ou lointain. La peur s'empara de moi, et si nous n'avions pas les réponses à nos questions? Et si ces trois planètes n'existaient plus? Ca pouvait exploser les planètes? Non? Oui, certainement… l'univers ne s'était il pas formé de cette manière? Une voix me ramena au moment présent._

_- Très bien, je pense que Stephen pourrait prendre la direction des opérations… Commença Jasper avant de se faire interrompre par notre Emmett qui pourtant avait été calme jusque là._

_- Hey général Jasper, on n'est pas en temps de guerre! Et puis pourquoi lui? Moi aussi je peux… Il s'interrompit en voyant l'exaspération sur nos visages. Ok, ok!_

_Il soupira exagérément en faisant non de la tête, Carlisle le regardait, il semblait attendri par ce gros nounours. Son intervention reculait de quelques secondes le moment que j'attendais, mais je ne pouvais lui en tenir compte, car comme à chaque fois, il avait fait descendre la pression d'un cran._

_C'est avec un grand sourire que Stephen prit alors en main sa première réunion de famille._

_- Très bien, l'important était de découvrir si la réalité de ces trois planètes avait fait l'objet d'écrits… Je suis certain d'avoir lu de telles informations, mais le problème est de savoir dans quel ouvrage, j'en lis tellement qu'il m'est difficile de me rappeler avec exactitude. Maintenant, qui a eu la chance de trouver les bons ouvrages? Moi non, les planètes sont nombreuses et celles dont traitaient les pages que j'ai feuilletées cette nuit n'étaient pas celles que nous recherchons. Emmett?_

_Ce vampire était un type bien! Il avait certainement été touché par la réaction d'Emmett. En lui donnant l'opportunité de parler en premier, il faisait un heureux._

_- Et bien, il semble que ces planètes sont extrêmement anciennes, à vrai dire, peut être même plus anciennes que le plus ancien des vampires. Hey vous saviez que l'on ne sait quasiment rien sur notre création? S'enthousiasmât-il._

_- Emmett, il est question de la prophétie concernant ton frère et sa femme…_

_- Ma sœur! Contrat-il limite outré._

_- Ta sœur… Carlisle levait les yeux au plafond tout en continuant. Donc, il s'agit de la prophétie, nous parlerons plus tard de notre création si tu veux bien?_

_Des rires étouffés se firent entendre autour de la table, mais la concentration revint en quelques secondes._

_- Ok, pas d'histoire qui ne concerne pas LA prophétie! Donc, les trois planètes ont été découvertes par Grégorien, c'était un vampire reconnu dans notre monde, il a pas mal de recherches à son actif, mais comme tout grand vampire, il a croisé un jour le chemin de la GRANDE famille, enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils croient…_

_- Emmett! Le réprimanda-t-on tous en chœur._

_- Ouais, ouais, la prophétie! Donc, il n'a pas voulu donner son savoir aux Volturi et comme à part son intelligence, il n'avait rien à leur apporter, à part des ennuis, car il en savait trop… Eh bien, ils l'ont éliminé! Chouettes tableaux d'ailleurs!_

_Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque et souriait de toutes ses dents. Bien sur, lui aimait la bagarre, un moyen pour lui de mettre en avant ce qui le détachait des autres vampires, sa force hors norme pour un vampire dont la période nouveau né et du passé lointain. Mais à moi, ces images me firent grimacer, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de revoir la scène que j'avais vécu dans la montagne, la destruction de Victoria et de Riley par Edward et Seth ou encore les bribes d'images du démembrement de James qui me hantaient depuis des années. Je me retournai alors vers Nessie qui affichait elle aussi une moue dégoutée, elle resserra sa prise sur ma main dans un geste voulant me rassurer. Elle avait été témoin de tellement de choses lors de notre rencontre avec la famille Volturi, sa vie n'avait jamais été celle d'un bébé, non seulement du point de vue de sa croissance, mais aussi de son environnement._

_- Très bien, tu as appris d'autres choses?_

_- Non, répondit-il dépité. Avec Rose on a eu droit qu'aux livres historiques! Avouez que vous vous êtes gardé les livres techniques! Il pointa son index sur chacun de nous en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Eh bien, il me semble que les livres étaient posés sur la table et que chacun a pu faire son choix…_

_- Mouais. Finit-il en faisant une grimace._

_Emmett restera toujours Emmett… Et à vrai dire, nous voulions le garder comme ça, notre nounours bougon et un tantinet de mauvaise fois… _

_Stephen bougea la tête de gauche à droite, le pauvre, il ne connaissait pas encore le phénomène, il ne savait pas dans quelle famille il était tombé! Entre Alice et Emmett, il y avait de quoi faire!_

_- Jasper, Alice?_

_Jasper fit un signe de tête à son père afin de le remercier de leur donner la parole, puis ce fut Alice qui prit les directives._

_- Eh bien, nous… elle posa quelques secondes un regard tendre sur son mari… Nous avons découvert des chiffres, des tas de chiffres!!_

_Elle avait un grand sourire et applaudissait. Des chiffres, ok, mais à quoi pouvaient-ils servir? J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle savait exactement comment on les utiliserai._

_- Alice, calme toi je t'en prie! La sermonna Carlisle._

_- Pfff, on est si sérieux!_

_- Euh, je te rappelle petite sœur que oui, nous prenons très au sérieux cette prophétie, c'est notre futur tout de même!_

_- Rabat joie! Elle tira la langue à Edward avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé et de bouder, laissant la parole à son homme plutôt amusé par la situation._

_Je me rapprochai d'Edward, je voulais être discrète, même si cela était impossible dans notre famille. J'avais besoin de savoir si lui en savait plus que moi._

_«Tu peux lire dans ses pensées?» Chuchotai-je à son oreille._

_- Hum hum!_

_Fait comme un rat! Comment être discret dans une famille de vampires? Eh bien, la chose était tout bonnement impossible! Je me retournai avec un sourire forcé vers le petit lutin qui me jeta un regard assassin._

_- Non, il n'a rien pu lire! _

_Stephen avait décidément de la chance (ou pas…), il avait non seulement droit à un Emmett dans toute sa splendeur, mais également au côté enfant gâté vers lequel le caractère d'Alice pouvait se retrancher…_

_- Donc, comme Alice le disait, nous avons trouvé de nombreux écrits faisant état de suite de chiffres. Après des recherches plus approfondies, on a pu arriver à la conclusion que ces chiffres pouvaient représenter des indications sur la localisation des planètes, quand elles se rejoindront. Je pense même qu'on a suffisamment d'éléments pour parvenir à calculer le moment précis…_

_Soudainement, une vague de stress me submergea. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à la main de ma fille d'un côté et à la cuisse d'Edward de l'autre. D'ailleurs, je serrai plus la cuisse que la main, ma fille était forte, mais moins que nous autres, je ne voulais pas que mes émotions et les réactions qu'elles entrainaient la fasse souffrir._

_- Tu… Tu veux dire que vous… Vous avez… Vous savez quand…_

_- Non, Bella, nous avons essayé, mais il nous manque un petit élément, un élément sans lequel rien ne peut être fait… Nous… Je suis désolé._

_Alice avait arrêté de bouder, elle se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras._

_- Désolée Bella, mais on va y arriver, je le sais, je l'ai vu, je t'ai vu avec un ventre bien rond!_

_- Tes visions peuvent n'être que le fruit de mes envies, de nos envies, Alice… Je veux y croire, mais parfois j'avoue que ma raison me dit de ne plus espérer une telle bénédiction._

_Elle me serra un peu plus fort, je quittais alors la main de ma fille et la cuisse de mon mari pour venir poser mes mains dans le dos de mon petit lutin._

_- Nous y arriverons et ce bébé sera aussi beau que ta fille. Me chuchota-t-elle avant de se séparer de moi et d'aller se replacer au côté de Jasper._

_- Très bien, Edward, Bella? Avez-vous eu plus de chance?_

_Je baissai la tête, consciente que ce n'était pas avec ce que nous avions recueilli que nous allions trouver nos réponses… Mais Edward se leva brutalement, quittant la pièce à une vitesse vampirique, nous laissant un peu sous le choc et sans explications._

_Nous nous observions, les uns les autres, personne n'osait parler. Mais Nessie dont la main avait repris sa place dans la mienne, se leva à son tour._

_- Oh… Mais oui, pourquoi… Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt?!_

_Ma fille semblait comme en transe, elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle aurait dû y penser, mais penser à quoi? _

_Jacob la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Cela marcha, elle ancra son regard dans le sien et se jeta à son cou, déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage. _

_- Jake, on a la réponse sous les yeux depuis toujours!_

_- Mais de quoi parles-tu?_

_- Oui, Nessie, parle! Mon ton avait été involontairement fort et rude, mais je n'avais pu me retenir._

_Nessie ayant compris mon état, se détacha de Jacob pour me prendre à mon tour dans ses bras._

_- Nessie, parle-moi, je t'en prie._

_- Maman…_

_En une seconde et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, quelqu'un m'attrapa par les hanches et me souleva dans les aires. C'était Edward, il avait le plus beau des sourire dont il était capable dessiné sur les lèvres. Etait-il devenu fou? Il nous faisait tourner, évitant avec brio chacun des obstacles qui se trouvait devant nous._

_- Edward, reposes-moi au sol!!!_

_Il riait comme un dément maintenant, contaminant petit à petit chaque personne de l'assemblée. J'étais la seule à ne pas me laisser entrainer dans la spirale._

_- Edwaaaaaaaaaarrrd!!!_

_Il s'exécuta enfin, mes pieds retrouvèrent enfin leur place, mais Edward ne me lâcha pas, bien au contraire, je me retrouvais écrasée contre son torse. Je pouvais sentir dans mon dos que sa main droite tenait quelque chose, à l'odeur, je pouvais parier qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Oui, c'était bien ça, il avait l'odeur de l'encre et de la colle, peut être un peu de cuir, mais ce qui me frappait, c'était l'odeur de ma fille._

_- Tout ce temps on avait la solution devant nos yeux mon amour…_

_Il me laissa prendre du recul, je le regardai dans les yeux._

_- Bella, le livre de contes qui a été offert à Nessie, tu sais celui qu'elle a lu et relu des dizaines de fois?_

_Il y avait tant de livre que Nessie avait lu et relu… Sur ce plan là, Edward et moi ne pouvions pas le renier, elle était bien notre fille… Comprenant que je ne savais où il voulait en venir, il fit glisser ses mains de mon dos à mes côtés, les ramenant entre nous. LE livre apparut alors dans mon champ de vision. _

_- "Des contes et des histoires pour vampires"?_

_- Bella tu le connais par cœur ce livre!_

_- Oui, mais…_

_- Bella tu te souviens qu'il nous a été offert par un très ancien vampire?_

_- Un ami de Carlisle, oui._

_Il se tourna vers son père, lui souriant, comme s'il le remerciait d'être dans notre vie, de nous avoir permis de profiter de ses amis ô combien intelligents._

_- Chester? Demanda Carlisle._

_- Oui, il y a longtemps, tu m'avais appris qu'il était certainement le vampire ayant le plus de connaissances sur terre._

_- Oui, c'est une chose certaine._

_- Carlisle, ce livre est récent pour un livre vampirique, il est certain que il y a de ça plusieurs siècles, ils n'utilisaient pas ces matériaux, mais une deux pages diffèrent…_

_Les images de moi lisant à ma fille ces contes me revenaient en masse. Page par page, je feuilletais mentalement l'ouvrage, puis vinrent les pages centrales… Une odeur différente se cachait sous celle familière de l'imprimerie moderne, une odeur de parchemin. Les pages centrales, plus jaunes que les autres, vieillies par le temps? Oh mon dieu, une carte? Des sigles?_

_- La carte… soufflai-je._

_- Oui, mon amour, je ne me suis jamais penché plus que ça sur ce livre pour enfant, mais cette carte et ces suites de chiffres… Bella, je pense que ce livre ne nous a pas été offert par hasard… Quand Jasper a parlé de chiffres, il m'est venu en tête, je dois juste vérifier._

_Il s'éloigna de moi, allant vers Jasper, saisissant la feuille de papier que lui tendait son frère. Il examina le livre, puis la feuille, puis il posa son regard sur Jasper, lui demandant du regard de confirmer ce qu'il venait de constater. Jasper eu un petit sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tout deux s'installèrent sur le canapé, face à l'ordinateur portable. Sans un mot, ni même une explication, ils s'activèrent, communicant par mots concis ou sons indéfinissables._

_Je me positionnais derrière Edward, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je soupirais en tentant de regarder l'écran par-dessus mon homme. Il se retourna et posa son regard radieux sur moi, puis se repencha sur l'ordinateur. Je jetai un œil à Alice, elle semblait sereine, mais je savais qu'elle ne voyait rien, Jake et Nessie se trouvant bien trop proche de chaque personne concernée._

_- Carlisle, peux-tu venir voir cela. Demanda Edward au bout de quelques minutes._

_Carlisle acquiesça et vint prendre place de l'autre côté d'Edward, il tapa quelque chiffres, et l'écran se brouilla une microseconde, puis une page s'afficha. Tout le monde était tendu, notre avenir était peut être là, devant les yeux de mon mari, Carlisle et Jasper. Mais ils restaient silencieux, fixant l'écran, le livre et les feuilles contenant les informations que nous avions recueillies. J'avais envie de leur crier de nous parler, de nous dire si oui, ou non, on avait atteint notre but. Mais mains se contractèrent sur les épaules d'Edward, je serrais sans le vouloir réellement, c'était juste un besoin. Mais cela eu le don de sortir Edward de sa concentration. Je le sentis à peine bouger et il fut derrière moi, les deux mains posées sur mon ventre plat._

_- Bella, on y est arrivé!_

_On y est arrivé? On y est arrivé? Mon esprit analysait rapidement cette information. Ces derniers mois passés à Dartmouth défilèrent à vitesse accélérée dans ma tête… Notre arrivée, l'université, nos messagers, Nessie et sa croissance, notre nouveau membre à notre famille: Stephen… Et là… Non, je devais dormir, me prélassant dans un rêve irréel. Des lèvres, douces et froides effleurèrent mon cou, me sortant de mes divagations. On y est arrivé? Je sentis alors tous les regards posés sur moi. On y est arrivé? Mais… Une question s'imposa à moi._

_- Quand…_

_Cette question, que dis-je, ce mot passa mes lèvres sans que je l'y ai invité à le faire. Quand? Oui, c'était finalement le plus important. Quand est-ce que notre vie allait changer? Quand est-ce que mon besoin irrépressible de cet enfant allait changer nos vies? Quand Edward devra affronter ma renaissance humaine? Quand devra-t-il prendre le risque de me perdre à jamais? Quand…_

_Il me souffla une réponse à l'oreille, comme un secret auquel il m'appartenait de le divulguer ou pas… Ces mots étaient prononcés suffisamment fort pour que chacun entre dans ma tête, tourbillonnant et percutant chaque cellule de mon cerveau, mais pas suffisamment pour que les autres, ceux qui ne savaient pas, entendent. _

_- Oh…_

_Réponse stupide? Oui, certainement, mais comment réagir alors que l'on vous glisse à l'oreille les deux mots qui vont changer votre vie à tout jamais? Edward me fit me retourner, ma tête alla tout de suite trouver son torse, le seul endroit au monde où je voulais être… Dans ses bras._

_- Bella, mon amour, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime._

_Douces paroles sorties des lèvres de l'homme auquel j'avais inconditionnellement donné ma vie. Le seul homme capable de m'aimer et de donner un sens à chaque seconde passée sur cette terre. Mon visage se rapprocha du sien, mes lèvres frôlant avec délice la chair rouge des siennes. _

_- Je t'aime moi aussi, plus que tout. Soufflai-je enfin avant que ma bouche prenne la sienne._

**********

**Oh… la vilaine, pas belle auteur que je suis !! Bouhouhou !!!**

***partie se cacher derrière la porte***

**Je peux sortir ? Pas de tomates trop mures ?**

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Ben j'ai cru que j'y arriverais pas ! Pfiu !**

**Pour les prochains, je pensais faire un chapitre par couple… En commençant par Edward et Bella… Je vous raconterais comment ils voient les choses, comment ils les vivent… Ca vous parait bien ? **

**Après Edward et Bella vous voulez qui ?**

**Allez hop hop hop, le bouton vert pour me parler de ce chapitre, pour me dire que je suis une sadique, pour me dire qui vous voulez pour le chapitre 31…**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**PS : le chapitre suivant est déjà à deux pages !! Je vais essayer de faire plus vite cette fois ci…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Annonce : euh, dans mes réponses aux review, j'ai dû marquer chapitre 31, mais c'est bien le 30 (je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis en tête le 31…)**

**Bon je suis à la bourre ! Merci FF sur lequel je suis depuis le début d'aprèm !**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Eh oui, enfin un chapitre ! Mais pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, il est très long… (Bon, pas aussi long que les chapitres de certaines fics que je lis, mais bon…)**

**Il est prêt depuis lundi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant.**

**Merci à vous de suivre les aventures sorties tout droit de ma petite tête, merci pour les ajouts en favori et en alerte (Et oui, même après 30 chapitres, il y en a encore !)**

**Merci aux reviewers enregistrés euh.**

**Pour les non enregistrés :**

**Koda : j'avais zappé d'écrire ce que disait Edward à Bella ? Oups, je suis confuse… LOL. Bon, ben voilà, enfin je vais arrêter de vous torturer… (Pour l'instant ! Mouhahahahaha) En tout cas, merci pour ta review.**

**Jade7297 : alors je tente un nouveau plaidoyer… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Edward qui n'a pas dit sa phrase tout haut ! Bon, en plus comme je n'ai pas l'ouïs vampirique, ben pas évident ! MDR. Merci pour ta review et je prends note : Nessie/Jake.**

**Potine : aaaaaaah que du bonheur de te lire ! Bon, si si, même la partie où tu me dis que c'est pas bien de vous laisser comme ça ! Hihihihi. Je suis ravie de voir que j'arrive encore à ne pas décevoir, vu que j'ai du mal en ce moment pour écrire… (Manque de temps et pas motivée en ce moment…) Ah je suis contente, grasse à moi Jake remonte dans ton estime ! J'aime bien ce personnage (et oui, même dans la saga) je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un ennemi du couple Bella/Edward, c'est peut être pour ça… Bon, je vais peut être arrêter là… Sinon, je ne vais pas en finir et le chapitre va être encore plus en retard…**

**SAMARCANDE : AAAh non, non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Ben oui, sinon, tu auras jamais la suite ! MDR. Bon, pour ce chapitre, tu vas voir, je vais-je suis adorable avec mes lecteurs ! Merci pour ta review. Robisous ;-)**

**Bébé23 : non, Bella pas = sadique, même pas vrai, Bella = adorable auteur toute mimi… Hihihihi. Merci pour ta review. La suite est là, un peu plus bas…**

**Crevette91 : vite vite vite la suite est là ! ;-) Merci pour ta review.**

**Princesse : tu veux tout savoir. Bon, ben je pense que tu trouveras des réponses dans ce chapitre… Quoi que… LOL. Rosalie/Emmett pour le prochain ? J'ai noté ! Oups non, désolée, Emmett/ Rosalie ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Chka : Waouh ta review est tout simplement géniale. Je te remercie infiniment pour toutes les choses que tu m'as écrites, ça m'a vraiment touché. Je te rassure, il reste tout de même quelques chapitre à écrire, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais il en faudra bien une un jour… Tu as des tonnes de questions, qu'elle imagination ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop frustrée lorsque le point final de cette fic sera publié. Bon en attendant, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bon, comme d'hab, un Robisous à mes louloutes du fofo, merci pour vos encouragements réguliers, je vous adore !**

**Un grand merci à ma Ange qui encore une fois et malgré le manque de temps qu'implique les fêtes de fin d'année, a posé ses yeux d'ange sur ce chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à mes deux autres campeuses (Titia et ma voisine adorée) que j'adore et qui ont adoré lire ce chapitre.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… (Sauf ceux tout droit sortis de ma tite tête)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

_**(Point de vue Bella)**_

_«Il me souffla une réponse à l'oreille, comme un secret auquel il m'appartenait de le divulguer ou pas… Ces mots étaient prononcés suffisamment fort pour que chacun entre dans ma tête, tourbillonnant et percutant chaque cellule de mon cerveau, mais pas suffisamment pour que les autres, ceux qui ne savaient pas, entendent. _

_- Oh…_

_Réponse stupide? Oui, certainement, mais comment réagir alors que l'on vous glisse à l'oreille les deux mots qui vont changer votre vie à tout jamais? Edward me fit me retourner, ma tête alla tout de suite trouver son torse, le seul endroit au monde où je voulais être… Dans ses bras._

_- Bella, mon amour, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime._

_Douces paroles sorties des lèvres de l'homme auquel j'avais inconditionnellement donné ma vie. Le seul homme capable de m'aimer et de donner un sens à chaque seconde passée sur cette terre. Mon visage se rapprocha du sien, mes lèvres frôlant avec délice la chair rouge des siennes. _

_- Je t'aime moi aussi, plus que tout. Soufflai-je enfin avant que ma bouche prenne la sienne.»_

**********

_Oui, je l'aimais et "plus que tout" était les bons termes. Enfin, cela n'était pas tout à fait exact, car il partageait mon cœur avec notre fille…_

_Lorsqu'il m'avait soufflé ces deux mots dans le creux de l'oreille, tout s'était enfin mis en place, je le serrai contre moi, ressentant toute l'intensité du moment et en savourant chaque saveur. Oubliant notre famille qui nous entourait, nous étions dans notre bulle, seuls au monde. Mon bouclier s'était alors élargi, enveloppant le corps de l'homme de ma vie, lui permettant de voir par lui-même les pensées diverses et variées qui m'envahissaient. _

_Il écoutait et intégrait chaque information._

_Mes joies. Un bébé, une chose inimaginable depuis ma transformation. Mes souvenirs humains refaisaient surface avec difficulté, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas oublier mon humanité, me remémorant sans cesse les moments les plus forts. Notre rencontre, mon coup de foudre, sa révulsion (je le sentis se crisper à cette pensée), notre rapprochement, petit à petit… La clairière, sa clairière, la nôtre… Les premières sensations du contact de nos deux corps, le froid contre le chaud, notre premier baiser, mon impossibilité à retenir mes envies, sa demande en mariage, la vraie, celle avec la bague. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Il avait la bague, je ne la voulais pas… Son visage se fit alors si triste, que j'avais cédé. L'écrin ouvert, mon regard s'était posé sur une magnifique bague, ma bague, il réussit à me la passer au doigt, puis, passant outre mon désaccord, et malgré le fait que j'ai déjà accepté sa demande, il posa un genou à terre, levant sa tête vers moi afin de trouver mes yeux pour y ancrer les siens._

_«Isabella Swan, je jure de t'aimer pour la vie, chaque jour restant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser?»*_

_J'avais dit oui… Un "oui", peu sûr et empreint de doute, je me rendais compte maintenant que ce "oui" avait été le mot le plus merveilleux que j'ai pu prononcer dans ma courte existence…_

_Puis me vint le mariage, lui si beau et moi… Je ne m'étais pas regardé ce jour là, mais les photos montraient une magnifique et époustouflante mariée. Tout était si beau. _

_Notre lune de miel, l'Ile d'Esmé… La chambre blanche dévastée après notre première nuit…_

_Ma fatigue, mes malaises et l'évidence… Un bébé… Même aussi dure soit la souffrance, je voulais revivre ce bonheur… Sentir un petit Etre grandir en moi, voir mon ventre s'adapter pour lui donner le confort dont il avait besoin. Vivre tout simplement pour rendre la vie possible. Tous ces moments seraient enfin partagés avec l'amour de ma vie…_

_Je revoyais aussi la joie de ma famille alors que notre fille s'épanouissait de jour en jour devant leurs yeux. Un enfant soude une famille, un enfant apporte beaucoup de choses. Notre future enfant arrivera dans une famille formidable... La meilleure famille qui soit, la plus soudée qui m'ait été donné de côtoyer._

_Un visage s'imposa, la joie d'Edward, si fier de notre Renesmée et de moi. Il avait mis du temps, mais il l'avait aimé inconditionnellement après mon réveil, succombant comme toute personne posant son regard sur notre fille. Edward le père aimant et parfait. Edward… _

_Il ne réagissait pas aux images auxquelles je lui donnais accès, tous ces souvenirs merveilleux… Nous heureux par le simple fait de regarder notre ange dormir paisiblement dans son berceau. Il me laissait tout le loisir de me vider l'esprit, me permettant de me remettre de son annonce. Il était si calme. Moi au contraire, mon corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Cet enfant, il le voulait presque autant que moi et ce malgré la peur qu'il avait de me perdre à tout jamais. Je ne serai pas seule pour cette grossesse, non que je l'eus été pour Nessie, mais LUI avait été distant. _

_La joie de mon père, tombé sous le charme de notre petit trésor au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, il ne savait pas pour la croissance de Nessie, comment le prendrait-il? Lui cacher aurait été une chose difficile, mais faisable… Non, il devait savoir, il devait faire partie de nos vies, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui en interdire l'accès. Tôt ou tard, Bella, tôt ou tard. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas encore tout dit et que j'hésitais encore et toujours. Demain… Dans une semaine… Un mois? Pas une année, c'était pour moi physiquement impossible. Jake m'avait proposé de prendre les choses en mains, et je réfléchissais toujours à sa proposition… Finalement, il avait été merveilleux pour annoncer la naissance de Nessie, alors… Mais maintenant ce que je voulais de tout mon cœur, c'était qu'il soit le grand-père de mon enfant, qu'il sache que ce bébé est un bout de lui. Le temps pressait, mais mon père serait mis au courant de ma grossesse. Un mensonge de plus… J'espérais que tout se passe comme pour Nessie, si je lui annonçais maintenant… Oui, au plus vite._

_«-Cet Eté.»_

_Ces deux mots… Ils avaient été suivis d'autres, mais ces deux là… Cet Eté… Oui, à la fin de l'Eté, si la prophétie était réelle et surtout si nous en étions réellement les destinataires, nous aurions un autre miracle… Un petit Etre fragile que nous aimerions de tout notre cœur._

_Mes pensées vagabondèrent alors vers les parents d'Edward, mes parents… Carlisle, la bonté incarnée, prenant les choses en mains, toujours là pour faire en sorte que nos vies soient belles. La fierté de cet homme d'avoir réussi à réaliser son rêve de famille. Sa fierté d'être un père et un grand-père. Esmé, douce Esmé. Elle qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que d'affronter la vie sans l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu. Nessie avait été son rayon de soleil, mais également une dure vision de ce pourquoi elle avait voulu quitter son humanité. Esmé, qui malgré ses souffrances était une mère parfaite et aimante pour ses grands enfants, la grand-mère que chaque enfant aurait voulu avoir pour Nessie. Je la revoyais bercer le petit corps de ma fille durant des heures, la regardant avec tant de tendresse, lui murmurant de douces comptines. Son regard radieux lorsqu'elle le posait sur Carlisle qui, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte la regardait avec un amour intense et indestructible. Ils étaient en quelques sortes secrètement un modèle pour moi, le couple parfait, celui à qui je voulais que nous ressemblions, celui auquel j'aurais souhaité que mes parents ressemblent. A l'époque, je ne le savais pas, mais avoir des parents unis m'avait manqué. Un autre bébé allait-il souder encore un peu plus nos liens?_

_Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front, me laissant poursuivre sans dire un mot._

_Vint la joie de celles et ceux que je considérais comme mes frères et sœurs. _

_Emmett, le tonton un peu bourru au cœur gros comme un 4x4 (selon ses propres mots), le tonton avec qui notre fille pouvait s'amuser, celui qui était prêt au combat pour la protéger. Il serait tout aussi parfait avec notre bébé à venir._

_Jasper, le tonton distant, mais aimant. Il s'était rapproché de Nessie, petit à petit. J'étais certaine qu'ils avaient leurs petits secrets (Edward souriait contre ma peau, il le savait lui…), allait-il être proche de notre futur enfant? Pour Nessie, il n'avait eu aucun rôle, mais là c'était différent, c'était même grâce à lui que nous en étions là, grâce à son père… Il prenait une plus grande place dans notre famille depuis sa rencontre avec Stephen, je voulais qu'il soit impliqué dans ma grossesse, comme tous ceux qui formaient ma famille. Je posais alors mon regard sur lui et Alice, cette dernière s'était blottie dans les bras de son homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je pouvais déjà imaginer les plans qu'elle se faisait. Mon petit lutin… Alice était incontestablement celle qui se sentait la plus concernée, j'étais certaine qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à tout et même au-delà… Elle avait été si heureuse de jouer à la poupée avec un vrai bébé. Heureusement son caractère n'avait pas déteint sur Nessie… J'avais même pensé à emmener notre futur enfant loin de ses frasques, mais elle était si attachante que priver ce bout de chou de sa présence était impensable._

_Rose, elle qui aurait tout donné pour être à ma place, et qui pourtant avait décidé de m'épauler et me protéger. Elle m'avait promis d'être là aussi pour ce nouveau bébé. Je ne sais pas si elle pouvait être joyeuse de revivre ça encore une fois, mais elle ne laissait rien transparaitre. Elle m'avait promis d'être là pour moi, et je ne pouvais que le croire. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver._

_Jake… Si la situation n'avait pas tant changé à la naissance de Nessie, il ne serait plus là, parti à tout jamais par ma faute. Mais il était resté et j'en étais heureuse. Je savais que même si la raison de sa présence auprès de nous n'était due qu'à sa dévotion pour notre fille, il serait là pour nous, il était irrévocablement lié à Nessie et donc sa famille. Il restait mon meilleur ami et il le resterait même avec l'arrivée de mon futur enfant. De toute façon, avec notre fille comme petite amie, il n'avait pas le choix…_

_Enfin, Nessie… Notre petit amour devenue bien grande. Cette magnifique jeune fille, magnifique comme son père... Edward m'avait rassurée un soir, elle avait, comme tout le monde, peur de me perdre, mais elle était tout de même heureuse de voir arriver un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans sa vie. Il m'avait expliqué que malgré son aptitude à lui laisser l'accès seulement aux informations qu'elle souhaitait partager, il était tout de même parvenu à percevoir tout cela… Elle était dans les bras de Jake, souriante. Comme tout le monde, elle attendait que son père et moi sortions de notre bulle et partagions notre grande nouvelle. _

_- Elle sait._

_Edward avait brisé le silence qui depuis de longues minutes (peut être des heures, je n'avais plus la notion du temps) pesait sur notre assemblée. Je sentis alors mon bouclier réintégrer mon corps, coupant ainsi sa connexion à mes pensées. Mon regard se porta alors sur lui, il me souriait, il était heureux… Ses lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser sur les miennes, puis il me retourna pour enserrer ma taille, ses mains posées sur mon ventre, son menton contre mon épaule droite. J'inspirai et expirai lentement. C'était clairement à moi de prendre la parole et d'annoncer la nouvelle à ceux qui n'avaient pas le don adéquat pour déjà le savoir._

_Je les vis tous se tourner vers moi, une certaine excitation illuminait leurs yeux. Sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, ils allaient boire chacune de mes paroles. Je m'éclaircis la voix, ce qui me valut un soupir d'exaspération. Alice mourait d'envie de laisser sa joie exploser. Je ne pus retenir mon rire, mais le contins face au regard noir que me lança le petit lutin. _

_- Je… Selon, les calculs de Carlisle (je posais mon regard sur ce dernier) et d'Edward (ma main droite serra la sienne sur mon ventre)…_

_- Accouche Bella!_

_- Emmett! Râlèrent Rose et Esmé en cœur._

_Emmett soupira, ses bras quittèrent Rosalie pour venir se réunir sur son torse, il baissa alors la tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles même aux oreilles vampiriques._

_- C'est bon, tout le monde est prêt à me laisser la parole quinze secondes sans interruption?_

_- Oui._

_Cette réponse fut unanime, donnait un peu l'image d'une classe de gamins acquiesçant docilement à leur professeur. Je réussis à me contenir, mais pas Edward, qui en pouffant dans mon oreille ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sérieux._

_- Je disais donc… (J'attendais une autre interruption, scrutant chacun des visages qui étaient concentrés sur moi, mais cela n'arriva pas) Selon les calculs de Carlisle et Edward et surtout à l'aide d'internet! Que ferions-nous sans cet outil merveilleux…_

_- Bella! _

_La future grand-mère et la future tante n'avaient décidément pas d'humour! Je décidais alors d'arrêter de les faire enrager et de leur faire pour de bon mon annonce._

_- Les trois planètes se sont réunies il y a cinq mille ans et elles font le tour de la terre en cinq mille ans…_

_Je pouvais imaginer leurs cerveaux vampiriques mettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Ce fut Rosalie qui réagit la première._

_- Oh, c'est… Pour cette année!_

_- Oui, pour cet été pour être un peu plus précis, on doit encore travailler sur les chiffres pour fixer une date plus précise._

_- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! L'Eté est dans à peine cinq mois! Oh, Bella!_

_J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Esmé m'arrachait des bras de son fils pour me serrer dans les siens. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle m'aurait très certainement entrainée dans ses larmes. Je ne pus que me laisser aller, Esmé était en quelque sorte ma deuxième mère, en l'absence de Renée, je savais que je pouvais compter à tout jamais sur elle._

_- Merci Esmé. Soufflai-je à son oreille._

_- Merci pour quoi Bella?_

_Elle s'écarta de moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens._

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier d'être là pour toi, depuis que tu es entrée dans nos vies, on revit, depuis que tu es entrée dans notre famille, elle est plus soudée que jamais. Bella, c'est à nous de te remercier d'avoir changé nos existences en prenant la dure décision d'être des nôtres, merci pour avoir eu ce courage. Merci pour Edward qui enfin vit comme il aurait dû vivre depuis sa création, merci pour Nessie, véritable rayon de soleil depuis les premières secondes où elle a vu le jour et merci de nous permettre de revivre ce bonheur en acceptant et en te battant pour ce futur enfant…_

_- Merci… Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler d'une voix émue._

_- Bella, Bella, Bella…_

_Je lui fis un sourire gêné et elle me reprit dans ses bras en rigolant._

_- Hum, hum…_

_Esmé soupira avant de s'écarter de moi un air désolé collé au visage. Elle s'excusait en quelques sortes pour le comportement de sa fille…_

_A peine Esmé éloignée d'un mètre de moi, qu'Alice me sautait littéralement dessus, sous le choc de son corps rencontrant le mien, j'aurais pu faire plusieurs mètres de recul si Edward n'avait pas été là pour nous retenir._

_- Oh Bella, je le savais! Je te l'avais dit qu'on y arriverait! Et je suis certaine que ce bébé sera aussi parfait que l'est votre fille! Comment il pourrait en être autrement avec des parents comme vous! Oh Bella!! Je suis si heureuse pour vous! Tu te rends compte? (Elle ne me donna pas le loisir de répondre) Oui, tu te rends compte! Bella un bébé!! Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va falloir pour lui ou elle! (Et voilà mon cauchemar débutait à cet instant! Alice acheteuse compulsive était de nouveau en grande forme!). Ouiiiiii! Tout d'abord il faut…_

_A partir de ce moment là, les mots qui passaient ses lèvres sortaient sans que réellement je ne les retienne. Heureusement pour elle, notre condition vampirique était un atout pour l'art auquel elle se donnait, ça lui permettait de pouvoir débiter ses paroles sans pauses et sans s'étouffer par manque d'oxygène._

_Finalement, ce fut Jasper qui prit l'initiative de la raisonner. Il posa sa main sur son avant bras, captant son attention, comme si ce simple geste avait envoyé une décharge dans le corps d'Alice. Elle se détacha de moi et sembla confuse._

_- Oh pardon Bella, je me suis un peu laissée emporter… _

_Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi avec Jasper qui venait de prodiguer une pression sur mon épaule en guise de félicitations._

_Edward qui était toujours derrière moi, embrassa ma joue droite avant que Rose et Emmett s'approchent lentement et même presque timidement de nous._

_Rosalie me prit dans ses bras et je sentis les bras de mon mari me quitter, du coin de l'œil, je le vis serrer Emmett dans une étreinte virile. _

_«Je serais là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et cette fois, ce sera pour de bonnes raisons.»_

_La phrase de Rose se répercuta dans chaque partie de mon cerveau… Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire par "ce sera pour de bonnes raisons"? Je me permis de la regarder dans les yeux pour y chercher une réponse, mais rien. Elle se dégagea alors de moi, et ce fut au tour d'Emmett de prendre place dans mes bras._

_- Ma Bella va avoir un autre petit monstre! Raillât-il._

_- Emmett! Le grondai-je._

_- Ok! Mais sache que si tu as besoin… Si vous avez besoin… Non, parce que franchement, t'as vu un peu la carrure de ton homme? Pitoyable! (Je regardais Edward, désolée qu'il soit encore la cible attitrée de son frère, il leva les yeux au ciel, ne préférant pas répondre et donner à Emmett l'occasion de poursuivre sur cette voie…). Je serais là! Et si c'est pour botter les fesses des italiens, ça ne sera même pas la peine de me supplier!_

_Sa réflexion eut le don de faire rire tout le monde et d'alléger la tension qui restait en suspend…_

_- Merci Emmett, merci Rose._

_A cet instant, j'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur s'emballer, comme un homme amputé de son bras et qui le sent encore bouger, moi je sentais un battement frénétique dans ma poitrine. Edward enserrait ma taille et m'embrassait le cou. Nessie approchait à pas très lents, presque comme si elle avait peur. Puis, avant qu'elle ne soit devant nous, Carlisle prit la parole._

_- Bon, eh bien, je pense que nous avons bien mérité une petite balade! N'est-ce pas Emmett, Jasper?_

_Tout le monde acquiesça, cette proposition n'était autre que le moyen qu'avait trouvé Carlisle pour nous laisser un peu de temps à nous trois._

_Avant de partir, Jake vint me serrer dans ses bras et en repartant, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Nessie._

_La pièce était tout à coup vide et calme, seules les chamailleries d'Emmett et Alice, ces deux là semblaient en désaccord sur qui prendra en charge l'éducation du futur bébé…_

_- Ils sont insupportables! Qui d'autre que ma merveilleuse femme serait la plus parfaite pour donner à mon enfant la meilleure des éducations?_

_Nessie pouffa de rire alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha suffisamment afin de prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Je soupirai d'appréhension._

_- Alors cette fois, c'est réel, d'ici quelques mois j'aurais un petit frère…_

_- Ou une petite sœur! Protesta Edward._

_- Ou une petite sœur… Hey! Et pourquoi pas les deux?_

_Je sentis Edward se tendre et ses mains se crisper sur mon ventre. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, pour Nessie cela avait été si dur, alors je ne pouvais qu'imaginer si je n'en avais pas un mais deux grandissant dans mon ventre. Ma main vint se poser sur sa joue, ce qui l'apaisa._

_- Pardon… Je disais ça pour rire… Je… Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas te perdre._

_A ses mots, elle se jeta à mon cou pour y enfouir son visage. Elle pleurait?_

_- Nessie chérie, qu'y a-t-il? C'est à cause du bébé? Tu as peur que l'on ne t'oublie? Parce que crois-moi, ce ne sera pas le cas, tu es notre amour… Jamais…_

_Elle s'écarta de moi et posa deux doigts sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de poursuivre mon plaidoyer visant à m'assurer qu'elle savait qu'elle resterait à tout jamais notre enfant chéri._

_- Wow, wow, wow! Maman, je le sais tout ça! Et je n'ai pas peur, parce que vous serez toujours là pour moi! Tu m'entends maman? La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est de te perdre. Finit-elle à voix basse._

_Elle aussi avait peur de me perdre, mais moi-même j'avais peur de les abandonner. Oh mon dieu, m'étais-je alors dit… Etais-je quelqu'un d'horrible au point de faire ça aux personnes qui tenaient le plus à moi et à qui moi-même je tenais plus que de raison? Nessie dût s'apercevoir de mon trouble, car elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule._

_- Tout ira bien, je le sais. Mais je tiens tellement à toi que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur._

_- Je sais ça. Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi, plus que tout._

_Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux, Edward avait passé ses bras autour de nous. Bien installée au milieu de leurs deux corps, j'aurais pu y rester des heures, mais bien vite, trop vite, Nessie se détacha de moi, embrassa son père et moi-même._

_- Je vais retrouver Jake. Il me manque déjà._

_Edward soupira faussement exaspéré, ce qui fit rire notre fille._

_- Est-ce ma faute si tu n'es plus le premier sur la liste des hommes de ma vie? Le taquina-t-elle._

_Titiller son père était certainement l'un des premier cours qu'elle avait eu de son oncle, et je dois bien dire que l'élève était à deux doigts de dépasser le maitre…_

_- Et la liste est si longue que ça? S'amusa Edward, rentrant dans le jeu de sa fille pour tenter de tourner les choses à son avantage._

_- Et bien… Peut être!_

_- Tu mens très mal ma chère fille!_

_- Qu'en sais-tu mon très cher père?_

_- Eh bien, si tu avais tant d'hommes que ça dans ta vie, je pense que Jacob aurait très certainement fait en sorte que la liste se réduise rapidement!_

_- Pffff, tu ne connais pas tout de moi papa!_

_- Mais il y a si peu de choses dont je n'ai pas la connaissance!_

_Nessie envoya un regard noir à son père et quitta le salon en bougonnant. Bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, je me retournai vers Edward, fier de lui, il affichait un grand sourire._

_- Elle n'a pas une longue liste! Se justifia-t-il en levant les bras._

_- Crois moi, elle est bien ta fille!_

_- Hum… et bien heureusement madame Cullen, car je n'aurais voulu d'autre mixion que la nôtre!_

_L'air lubrique, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me rapprocha de lui, mon corps fut alors étroitement collé au sien._

_- Elle aurait pu être d'un autre! M'offusquai-je._

_- Oh, eh bien, je pense que Mike Newton se serait volontiers dévoué._

_- Oh mon dieu, oui Mike! Mais comment ai-je pu tomber éperdument amoureuse de toi alors que l'homme le plus parfait sur cette terre me tendait les bras._

_J'en étais certaine, il avait déjà la juste répartie en tête._

_- Hum… Il se pourrait que j'ai abusé de mon charisme vampirique afin de te prendre dans mes filets… Mais crois moi si j'avais su qu'il était potentiellement un géniteur pour tes enfants, je n'aurais jamais osé faire une telle chose!_

_- Heureusement que mon corps ne me permet plus de manger, sinon, je crois que j'aurais été malade à la simple image de… Je grimaçai et il rit, fier de son effet._

_- Heureusement en effet._

_- Tu l'aurais fait?_

_- Quoi donc?_

_- Ne pas user de ton charme et ce pour laisser à Mike (nouvelle grimace) le champ libre._

_- Bella, Bella… Même pas en rêve je n'aurais laissé ma place à un de nos camarades! Et puis, je n'ai pas eu à user de mon charme comme tu dis, tu étais déjà sous mon emprise!_

_- Et les chevilles?_

_- Elles vont très bien madame Cullen, par contre, mes lèvres sont en manque…_

_Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je lui donnai le baiser si subtilement demandé avant de me blottir de nouveau dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras, m'ouvrant une nouvelle fois à son don._

**********

_**(Edward point de vue)**_

_J'étais le vampire le plus heureux sur cette terre. Mais comment ne pas l'être aux vues de tout ce que la "vie" m'avait généreusement offert. J'avais d'ailleurs dans mes bras le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Bella avait une nouvelle fois étiré sur moi son bouclier comme nous le nommions. Ces moments rien qu'à nous devenaient réguliers, elle voulait que je sache chacune de ses joies et chacune de ses peines. Mais mes propres pensées étaient trop présentes pour me permettre de me délecter des siennes._

_Quand je m'étais souvenu de ce livre d'enfant et de la carte qu'il contenait, tout s'était alors éclairci. Nous avions la solution à portée de mains et ce depuis le début. Puis en quelques minutes, nous y étions… L'ordinateur faisait ses calculs. Trop lentement à mon goût, mais enfin, la page fut chargée et là, dans un coin, était affiché ce que nous attendions depuis des semaines._

_Cet Eté…. Maintenant que nous savions l'échéance si proche, l'angoisse était montée en moi, mais je ne devais pas le montrer à Bella._

_Chacun des membres de notre famille nous serra dans ses bras, puis, après une habile proposition de promenade émise par Carlisle, tout le monde avait quitté le salon pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Nessie était devant nous, et pour une fois, elle ne fit pas barrage à mon accès à ses pensées. _

_Elle rassura sa mère, tout ce qu'elle lui disait reflétait son réel ressentiment. Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose, la seule qui me faisait également trembler : la perdre. Je ne pourrais survivre si cela arrivait. Je partirai… Je la rejoindrai dans le néant, le paradis n'était pas pour nous, j'en étais intimement convaincu, il était hors de question de la laisser aller seule dans un endroit dont je savais qu'il ne pouvait être digne d'elle._

_Je la suivrai… Quoi qu'il arrive… Puis le visage de notre fille emplit mes pensées et là le doute… Avais-je le droit de l'abandonner? Elle était une partie d'elle et de moi. Avais-je le droit de lui faire une telle chose? Non…_

_Je savais que notre famille serait là quoi qu'il arrive, mais seraient-ils suffisamment forts pour m'aider à ne pas sombrer?_

_Et si… Non, je ne pouvais penser à une telle chose! Mais pourtant le risque était réel… Et si sa mort était mon œuvre? Bella devait redevenir humaine… Bella et son sang… Ce même sang que j'avais désiré à en devenir fou… J'avais mis des semaines, voir des mois à me contrôler afin de ne pas m'abreuver de sa sève vitale. _

_«Tu y arriveras, je le sais…» Douce voix, si pure, si primordiale à ma vie, elle ne devait s'éteindre, elle ne pouvait s'éteindre. Je voulais la croire, je devais la croire! Si je devais être son exécuteur, la fin devait m'être également infligée. La peine de mort était même trop douce pour une telle abomination._

_Je la sentis bouger dans mes bras, me sortant immédiatement de mes idées noires._

_«Je t'aime, tout ira bien, je survivrais et je te donnerai un fils Edward»_

_Je baissai la tête, stupéfait._

_- Comment? Je veux dire… Fis-je paniqué avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole._

_- Tu as cet air… Tu es soucieux, et j'ai vu de la peur et de la tristesse dans tes yeux. Edward, je veux que tu me parles de tes craintes, nous pouvons les combattre à deux._

_- J'ai peur… Peur de te perdre et peur de la façon dont je pourrais te perdre._

_- Il n'arrivera rien._

_- Et si…_

_- Avec des "si" on peut refaire le monde mon amour. Aies confiance en toi, en moi, en nous._

_- Je ferai de mon mieux._

_- Très bien…_

_- Euh… Attends… Tu as dit un fils ? Serais-tu quelque chose dont je n'ai eu vent ?_

_- Je le sens, c'est tout. Je te donnerai un fils. M'assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres._

_- Nous verrons bien… Après tout, tes intuitions sont si… _

_- Hey, attention à ce que tu dis !_

_- Une fille me conviendra tout autant qu'un garçon, tant que tu en es la mère, car tu es la seule sur cette planète à qui je veux confier ce rôle._

_- Et tu es la seule pour qui j'accepte plus que volontiers ce rôle._

_Le silence se réinstalla, un silence apaisant. _

**********

_Le reste de la famille rentra à la nuit tombée. Nessie et Jake se quittèrent rapidement, fatigués de leur journée, ils allèrent chacun retrouver leur lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement, le bruit de sa respiration se faisant plus lent et calme. Carlisle et Esmé avaient décidé de dormir chez Alice et Jasper. Non, en fait, ma chère petite sœur avait en quelque sorte imposé cela, prétextant ne pas avoir installé "une chambre d'amis pour les fantômes"…_

_Bella était installée dans le bureau, fixant le téléphone avec intensité._

_- Ce n'est pas en le fixant ainsi que tu trouveras le courage mon amour._

_- Trouver le courage?_

_- Si tu regardes ce téléphone, c'est certainement parce que tu penses à la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle à ton père? Je me trompe?_

_- Non… Je… J'ai peur._

_Je vins m'accroupir devant elle et saisir une de ses mains, entrelaçant nos doigts. Ma main libre vint se poser sur sa joue froide, elle inclina la tête pour accentuer cette caresse._

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella. Il sera heureux pour toi, pour nous._

_- Mais… Tu comprends, je suis sa petite fille et…_

_- Et c'est toi qui dis cela? Bella, depuis toujours tu repousses l'idée que tu sois sa petite fille adorée et maintenant tu reviens sur tes dires par peur?_

_- Oui, j'ai peur… _

_- On lui a annoncé notre mariage, on lui a présenté Nessie et tout s'est bien passé, ce sera pareil._

_- Tu me donnes quelques jours?_

_- Tu as tout ton temps mon amour, mais il ne faut pas tarder si tu veux réellement l'impliquer dans ta grossesse._

_- Je le ferais, j'ai besoin de lui._

_- Très bien. Et que dirais-tu de monter retrouver notre lit?_

_- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée!_

_Je me redressai, mes doigts toujours liés aux siens. Il était si facile de tout oublier dans les bras de celui qu'on aime et pour cette nuit, c'était la mission que je m'étais fixé, qu'elle oublie tout dans mes bras._

**********

_Le jour se levait doucement devant nos yeux, un magnifique temps couvert s'annonçait, ce qui signifiait : cours pour la famille Cullen._

_- Il faudrait réveiller Nessie, elle sera en retard si nous ne le faisons pas._

_- J'y vais, toi, va lui préparer son petit déjeuné._

_Elle passa des vêtements confortables (Alice allait certainement piquer une crise…) et se rendit à la cuisine, me donnant un doux baiser avant de me quitter devant la chambre de notre fille._

_Ne voulant pas la réveiller en sursaut, je grattai le bois de la porte doucement. Rien, aucun son. Je me permis alors d'ouvrir la porte, la trouvant endormie tel un ange tombé du ciel. Notre merveille… Je m'approchai lentement, m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit avant de poser ma main pour caresser ses cheveux. L'attirant doucement vers la fin de son sommeil. Elle était si calme… Mais tout à coup, ses traits s'assombrirent._

_- Non, pas ça, pas lui, prenez moi, il est trop petit!_

_Elle se releva et se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras._

_- Papa, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, il faut les en empêcher!_

_- Nessie, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je suis là, calme toi, ça va aller._

_Elle sanglotait dans mes bras, ses chaudes larmes s'égarant sur la chemise que j'avais négligemment passée. Je la berçais lentement, elle se calma rapidement._

_- Parle moi Nessie, ne me caches plus tes cauchemars, te savoir en souffrance me déchire._

_Elle hésita, puis déglutit bruyamment avant de relever son regard pour trouver le mien._

_- C'est… Les Volturi… (Elle déglutit de nouveau) Ils… Ils veulent le bébé… Papa, ce bébé sera encore plus spécial que je ne le suis, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous le prennent… Je…_

_Elle recommença à sangloter et de nouvelles larmes vinrent s'ajouter à celles qui avaient déjà humidifié ma chemise. _

_- Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, ils ne t'ont pas eue, et ils n'auront pas ce bébé, je t'en fais le serment._

_- J'ai si peur. Papa, ils sont là, ils savent tout._

_- Nous avons nos propres atouts et nous savons parfaitement utiliser nos forces._

_Son calme revint, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal._

_- Désolée, je… c'était si réel._

_- Alice les surveille, nous serons prêts si jamais ils venaient à se manifester._

_- D'accord._

_Je la tins dans mes bras quelques minutes avant de me lever pour qu'elle se prépare pour sa journée de cours._

_- Ta mère te prépare ton petit déjeuné et Jacob ne va pas tarder à arriver._

_- Merci. Dit-elle en accompagnant ce mot d'un signe de tête._

**********

_- Elle arrive?_

_- Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas ma Bella, car ma Bella si elle se concentre sur une activité, est incapable de me sentir arriver. La taquinai-je._

_- Mais quand mon mari est si discret, il serait impossible de ne pas l'entendre, même pour des oreilles humaines!_

_- Hey! J'ai été très discret!_

_- Si tu le dis!_

_- Venez là madame Cullen!_

_Je l'attrapai par la taille et collai son dos à mon torse._

_- Je peux être encore moins discret si tu veux._

_- Hum, il faut que j'y réfléchisse…_

_Je tournai le dos à l'entrée de la cuisine, mais je sentis la présence de Nessie dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'embrassai le cou de ma Bella avant de me retourner._

_«Lui as-tu dit?» Me demanda-t-elle par la pensée._

_Je fis non de la tête, elle me fit un sourire, approuvant ce qu'elle pensait être ma décision de lui cacher ses peurs._

_«Nessie, je dois la mettre au courant. Je lui dirai plus tard dans la journée, mais elle le saura.»_

_Elle fit oui de la tête, Bella se retourna à cet instant, déposant la poêle pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés._

_- Bien dormi ma chérie?_

_- Parfaitement! Et puis je viens d'apprendre que dans quelques mois je vais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère alors tout va bien!_

_Nessie prit place sur une des chaises, se servant sa part. Bella vint s'agripper à ma taille, se laissant aller contre mon torse. Elle rayonnait, aux anges de voir notre fille se réjouir d'être très prochainement une grande sœur. Jacob fit son entrée à ce moment là, il vint embrasser la joue de Bella, puis prit place à côté de Nessie, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour lui donner son bonjour. Ce genre de scènes ne me plaisait pas, mais j'avais fini par me faire une raison, ma fille et Jacob étaient indubitablement liés._

**********

_**(Point de vue Bella)**_

_Nessie et Jake venait de partir pour le lycée et le reste de la famille n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour nous rendre en cours tous ensemble. Mais durant le petit déjeuné de notre fille, j'avais réfléchi. J'en étais arrivée à une décision, et je n'avais d'autre choix que de le dire maintenant à Edward._

_Il était dans notre chambre, se préparant pour la journée. Il se retourna lorsqu'il fut certain que je sois entrée dans la pièce._

_- Tu ne te prépares pas mon amour?_

_Je ne lui répondis pas, venant directement me lover contre lui._

_- Bella? Que se passe-t-il?_

_Oui, c'était la bonne décision. La seule chose à faire! J'en étais convaincue._

_- Je… ne vais pas venir avec vous. Je vais arrêter les cours!_

_- Quoi? Mais… Mais pourquoi?_

_S'en suivit de longues explications, mais Edward comprit vite mes arguments. Je ne pouvais pas décemment vouloir que ce bébé soit officiellement le nôtre et ne pas changer de comportement. La condition vampirique était faite de mascarades pour tromper les humains, et bien, j'allais jouer mon rôle à merveille!_

**********

_Finalement le temps passait plus vite que ce que j'aurais pensé. Depuis quelques semaines une certaine routine s'était installée. Chaque matin, je me levais en même temps qu'Edward et Nessie, Jake arrivait pour le petit déjeuné et tout trois partaient pour leurs cours. Edward ayant sélectionné des cours donnés en matinée (au grand désespoir d'Alice qui se retrouvait seule pour les autres cours), je n'étais seule que quelques heures, le temps de faire le ménage, quelques courses pour Nessie et Jake, des recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi et surtout des préparatifs pour le futur bébé. L'alignement des trois planètes n'était prévu que pour dans quelques mois mais de nombreuses choses étaient à prévoir. Notamment le problème de la chambre du bébé, agrandir la maison semblait impossible dans un laps de temps aussi court (bien que tout à fait possible pour une famille de vampires…)._

_Un peu à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Alice n'avait pas encore cédé à la tentation de tout organiser, mais ça ne saurait tarder, Jasper nous tenait au courant régulièrement, et à priori, Alice s'enfermait de plus en plus souvent dans leur bureau sans lui donner d'explications. En y repensant, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais signe!_

_Rose quant à elle, s'était mis en tête d'être ma confidente, elle prenait à cœur de me faire exprimer tous mes sentiments à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion._

_Tout le monde était à mon écoute et parfois, non, à chaque fois je dois dire… cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Même Charlie à qui j'avais annoncé la nouvelle, ne me lâchait plus. Il m'appelait plusieurs fois par jour et était désespéré de ne pas pouvoir venir nous rendre visite. Moi, j'en étais tout à fait heureuse, car il ne savait toujours rien au sujet de la croissance de Nessie…_

*********

_Ce jour là, quand Edward rentra de l'université, je m'amusais à faire des plans d'agrandissement de la maison avec le logiciel qu'Alice m'avait offert. Ma maison passait du simple au double en quelque secondes. Habituellement, je ne me laissais pas aller à l'extravagance, mais après tout, ce n'était que des plans irréalisables faits sur un logiciel!_

_- Très belle maison! Murmura une voix envoûtante à mon oreille._

_- Tu m'as encore fait peur!_

_- C'est incroyable, quand tu es focalisée sur quelque chose, tout peut arriver autour de toi, tu ne t'en apercevras pas! Il te reste décidément plus d'humain que ce qu'il devrait!_

_- Je sais, je suis une catastrophe vampirique! _

_J'étais honteuse, incapable de repérer l'arrivée de mon mari._

_- Tu as passé une bonne matinée? _

_Au fil du temps, je m'y étais faite, mais les premiers temps cette question me semblait une excuse. Il s'en voulait de me laisser toute seule._

_- Très bonne! Rangement, recherches et comme tu peux le voir, notre maison est passée du simple au double!_

_- Alice a eu raison de t'offrir ce logiciel, mais n'oublie pas qu'un manoir n'est pas du tout dans notre style, à la rigueur celui de Rose… Et surtout, ne montre pas ça à Alice, on ne sait que trop bien de quoi elle est capable!_

_Il regarda avec attention mon œuvre._

_- Dis-moi, ne manquerait-il pas le jacuzzi et la piscine?_

_- Je le sais, c'est une version standing que tu as sous les yeux. Et rassures-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je m'amuse, c'est tout. De toute façon, il est trop tard, nous n'aurons pas le temps d'agrandir la maison._

_- Ca reste possible, mais ça demanderait beaucoup de travail._

_- Je veux que tout soit parfait, donc on prend notre temps! J'y ai réfléchi, et notre chambre est grande, le lit du bébé ne prendra pas beaucoup de place. Ce sera que pour quelques mois. Ajoutai-je en le voyant grimacer._

_- Oui, quelques mois... _

_Il ne semblait pas enthousiaste à la perspective de partager notre chambre avec notre futur bébé, mais pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres solutions._

_Je décidai de changer de sujet, de toute façon, si c'est la seule solution, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire. Je me retournai complètement pour lui faire face. J'avais une idée en tête._

_- Et si cet après-midi on allait faire quelques achats?_

_Certes, cela ne me correspondait pas, Bella Cullen voulait faire les magasins?! Mais j'en avais envie._

_- Tu n'as pas été faire des courses hier? Ils n'ont tout de même pas vidé le réfrigérateur? Je sais que Jake a de l'appétit, mais tout de même!_

_- Pas ces achats là!_

_Je voyais à son expression qu'il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une idée de ce dont je voulais parler._

_- Tu veux acheter quoi alors?_

_- Fais un effort, pour une fois que je veux dépenser de l'argent!_

_- Une nouvelle voiture? C'est vrai que cela fait un petit moment que je…_

_- Non, arrêtes, tu n'y es pas du tout! Je veux vivre ce que doit vivre une future maman! M'énervais-je, exaspérée par son incompréhension._

_-Oh._

_- Tu comprends, pour Nessie rien n'était prévu et elle est arrivée si vite que je n'ai pas pu en profiter…_

_- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une très bonne idée. Donc, cette après-midi tu as banque illimitée!_

_- Et en plus je ne vais même pas me faire prier pour dépenser tout cet argent! J'ai envie que tout soit parfait pour notre dernier bébé._

_- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il faut acheter?_

_- Oui! Figures-toi que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir! J'ai même fait une liste!_

_Je lui sortis une feuille que je tenais pliée dans ma poche depuis quelques jours, il s'en empara._

_- Dites moi madame Cullen, je me pensais le roi dans le domaine de tout prévoir, mais je dois admettre que vous allez finir par m'égaler!_

_- Ne soit pas bête. Je suis la future maman, c'est normal que j'y pense. Mais au fait, je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser ce midi? _

_Si bien sûr! Je manque à tous mes devoirs! Quel mauvais mari je fais!_

_En une seconde il me souleva de mon siège et m'embrassa. Mais il fallait que je reste vigilante, sinon, nos plans de shopping tomberaient à l'eau. J'interrompis donc notre baiser. _

_- Il faut être sage, on a du boulot cet après-midi! Lui dis-je en tapotant son épaule._

_- Mais…_

_Je l'empêchai de parler en lui imposant mes lèvres contre les siennes, ne m'attardant pas sur cette douce caresse._

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, on sait très bien toi comme moi que si on n'arrête pas ça tout de suite, on pourra faire une croix sur nos projets!_

_Il afficha un air boudeur, mais je ne tombai pas dans le piège._

_- Bon, tu sais quoi, on va y aller tout de suite! Il y a tant de choses à voir! Tu as bien vu la liste, je ne sais pas si on trouvera tout ça dans un seul magasin._

_- Ok. Il soupira._

_- Quel enthousiasme! Allez, en route!_

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir tant de choses pour un bébé. Le magasin de puériculture était à lui seul aussi grand que le lycée de Forks! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas forcément une référence, mais tout de même! Edward avait fini par prendre son rôle à cœur et semblait même prendre plaisir à discuter avec les vendeuses des avantages et des inconvénients de telle ou telle chaise pour bébé, des bienfaits de la luminothérapie sur les nouveaux nés, et bien d'autres choses encore. J'étais surprise et attendrie, mon mari était l'homme parfait! Il s'extasia devant un petit ensemble premier âge tout simple pouvant servir pour une fille comme pour un garçon et craqua sur une peluche aussi grande que moi qui représentait un puma. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, le magasin entier aurait été dans notre panier!_

_A la fin de l'après-midi, le camion que nous avions été contraints de réserver était plein. Les vendeurs (tous plus prévenant les uns que les autres en raison des fortunes que nous venions de dépenser) nous avez aidés à le charger et ce sans frais supplémentaires. Bref, tout semblait en ordre, c'était parfait! _

_J'avais le sentiment d'une tâche bien accomplie lorsque nous nous préparions à quitter la zone commerciale._

_- Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que l'on a acheté? Il semblait ahuri._

_- Euh, oui. Tu ne regrettes pas au moins? Demandai-je, je me sentais coupable._

_- Bien sûr que non! Quelle idée!_

_- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais penser que c'est… exagéré?_

_- Non, c'était raisonnable._

_- Oui, pour la famille royale d'Angleterre peut être!_

_Il pouffa de rire, me prenant dans ses bras_

_- Bon, reste plus qu'a voir comment on va faire loger tout ça dans la maison!_

_C'est vrai que pris dans le feu de l'action, nous avions totalement oublié ce détail._

_- Oups. On va s'arranger! Et puis, il n'y a pas que dans notre maison qu'on peut entasser!_

_- Je suis certain que Rose sera très heureuse de faire le sacrifice de quelques mètres carré! _

_Cette phrase était tout en ironie._

_- Bon, ok, une maison en moins, mais Jake et Alice et Jasper, eux en seront enchantés!_

_- Certainement. En attendant, si on y allait? Tu prends la voiture et moi le camion._

_- Marché conclu! On est partis!_

_Je pris donc le volant et suivi mon mari jusqu'à la maison. _

_Tout le monde était déjà là. Avions-nous discuté tant de temps avant de quitter le parking?! Il était tard dans l'après-midi, ils étaient tous revenus des cours et s'apprêtaient déjà à nous aider à vider le camion._

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! _

_- Désolée Alice. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes revenus?_

_- Non. Vous avez dévalisé un magasin?_

_- A peu prés… Confessai-je._

_- Mais c'est quoi tout ça?_

_Tout était si bien emballé qu'il était impossible de le deviner._

_- C'est pour le bébé, j'avais envie de voir en grand pour une fois!_

_- Quoi? Mais Bella…_

_- Oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup trop, mais…_

_Edward me faisait non de la tête._

_- Ce n'est pas du tout ça! Tu ne m'as même pas attendue! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez pris! Mais Bella, où avais-tu la tête?!_

_- Je te rassure petite sœur, Bella et moi avons choisi ce qui nous plaisait! Je crois que c'est l'essentiel. Non?_

_- C'est bien ça le problème, ce qui vous plait! Bon, on va voir ça! Et vous comptez mettre où tout ça? Parce que votre maison ne pourra pas contenir ce que contient ce camion!_

_- Euh… Ben, bonne question… (J'étais embarrassée). On pensait… Mais juste le temps qu'on s'organise! En mettre un peu chez vous et chez Jake…_

_- Pour moi c'est ok, de toute façon, je suis plus souvent ici que là-bas!_

_- Merci Jake._

_Je me retournais vers Alice un sourire de supplication sur les lèvres._

_- Ok, mais ça sera peut-être plus provisoire que ce que tu penses._

_- Comment ça?_

_Elle sembla réfléchir, puis finalement se lança._

_- Tout d'abord, c'est juste une proposition… Ok?_

_- Ok._

_- Bon, voilà, le problème c'est que vous n'avez que trois chambres et donc pas assez de place pour accueillir le bébé…_

_- Justement Alice, trois chambres… alors viens en au fait!_

_- N'y pense même pas! _

_Edward venait certainement de percevoir les pensées de sa sœur._

_- Je n'ai eu le temps de rien dire! Laisse-moi au moins une chance de faire ma proposition à Bella!_

_- Edward, c'est quoi son idée!? Je veux le savoir!_

_- Je pensais qu'à l'arrivée du bébé Nessie pourrait… Euh… déménager._

_- Quoi? Mais non, ma fille restera avec nous!_

_- Attends chérie, ce n'est qu'une partie de son idée._

_Et je devinais que la partie en question était celle qui posait problème à mon mari._

_- Alice?_

_Elle fit une grimace en direction d'Edward._

_- Je pense qu'elle pourrait aller vivre avec Jake._

_Elle venait de balancer ça comme une bombe et semblait attendre le retour de flamme._

_- Et puis quoi encore? Tu n'es pas sérieuse?_

_- Si, elle l'est. Mais comme elle le pense si bien, c'est à nous de décider._

_- Euh, maman, papa?_

_Nessie n'avait dû perdre aucune miette de notre conversation, d'ailleurs la proposition d'Alice devait la ravir au plus haut point._

_- Oui Nessie? _

_Ma voix me sembla un peu trop brusque, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi._

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

_- Ben voyons!_

_- Vous aurez besoin de place avec le bébé, et je serai plus au calme si je ne dors pas à la maison, ce sera mieux pour les cours… Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vivre à des milliers de kilomètres!_

_- Les cours?_

_- Oui, imagine si le bébé ne fait pas ses nuits, je ne pourrais pas dormir et je ne suivrais pas en cours..._

_- Toi ne pas suivre en cours? Si tu veux mon avis, aucune chance!_

_- On ne sait jamais! Et si c'est encore l'histoire de faire des bêtises, franchement avec Jake, vous ne risquez rien, il est pire que l'était papa!_

_- Quoi? S'offusqua Edward._

_- Pas la peine d'avoir cet air, je te rappelle que j'entends les pensées!_

_- Nous ce n'était pas pareil du tout!_

_- Penses y comme une possibilité alors, de toute façon, on a plusieurs mois avant l'arrivée du bébé._

_- On verra._

_- C'est vrai!?_

_Je ne répondis pas et Edward me fixa l'air étonné._

_- Bon, on a des cartons à décharger!_

_Il valait mieux en rester là tout de suite, la conversation reviendrait bien assez tôt. En quelques minutes, chaque objet de notre folie acheteuse avait trouvé une place._

_- Bon, maintenant que tout est déchargé, je propose que les hommes aillent rapporter le camion et prendre des pizzas pour les deux petits…_

_- Oh! Viens à côté de moi pour dire que je suis petit!_

_Je lui tirai la langue, mais il avait tellement raison._

_- … et nous, on va s'amuser à monter quelques meubles du bébé!_

_- On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez le plus marrant?_

_- Parce qu'un lit de bébé c'est fragile Emmett!!_

_- Merci Alice, je n'aurais pas dit mieux!_

_- De rien!_

_- A tout à l'heure mon amour, tu me manques déjà! Amusez vous bien._

_- Tu me manques plus encore._

_Il m'embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre le camion où Jake l'attendait déjà. Ils partirent, Edward et Jake les premiers et Jasper et Emmett les suivirent avec le 4x4 de ce dernier._

_- Bon, les filles, au boulot!_

_C'était bizarre, toutes ces choses tournant autour du bébé (mon bébé…) me ravissaient au plus haut point. Mon bonheur semblait également rayonner et toucher mon entourage, car seuls des sourires étaient lisibles sur les visages de ceux que j'aimais._

_* Phrase dite pas Edward __"__Hésitation__"__ pages 449, tout le passage au dessus est inspiré de ce qui s'est passé avant la demande. (Merci à Titia et Ange, car on en a bavé pour trouver la page ! MDR)_

* * *

**Voilà, pas de fin sadique ! Alors ne suis-je pas adorable ? ;-)**

**Bon, ben voilà, cet Eté, c'est dans quelque mois ! Ca va vite passer !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Les reviews baissent un peu j'ai l'impression, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que vous vous lassez…**

**Bon, comme je n'ai pas coupé à un mauvais moment, il se peut qu'avant de poster le prochain chapitre, je poste un ou deux bonus… Leurs sujets ? Ah ah ! Ce sera la surprise !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**PS : petit coup de gueule, en tant qu'auteur, je trouve déplorable de s'octroyer le travail des autres, deux fics que je lis en ont fait les frais cette semaine, j'espère ne jamais avoir à gérer ce genre de situation…**


	32. VOEUX ET NOTE

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un chapitre… **

**Je viens juste par ce petit mot souhaiter à mes lecteurs adorés une très BONNE ANNEE 2010 !!**

**Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous rêvez !**

**Mes résolutions ?**

**- Finir mon premier bébé… (Evolutions et Prophétie)**

**- Lancer mon second… (Pas de titre pour le moment)**

**- Faire le plus de concours d'OS possible ! Parce que j'adore ça !!!**

**- Euh… Trouver du travail…**

**- Trouver… Ben beaucoup de choses !**

**- Apprendre à jouer de la Fender que j'ai eu à Noël (merci ma tite sœur et son copain)**

**- Toujours lire les merveilleuses fics…**

**- Etre toujours là pour mes campeuses d'amour !**

**Bon, y en a encore mais je vais arrêter là ! LOL**

**Bon, passons au point négatif… (ne me tuez pas SVP)**

**Voilà, depuis quelque temps, je n'arrive pas à avancer sur Evolutions et Prophétie… Un petit blocage qui ne devrait pas durer, mais qui m'empêche de vous publier mes chapitres… **

**Vous serez certainement d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'il ne sert à rien de se forcer, il m'en ressort que du mauvais… Alors comme je ne vous ai pas laissé sur une fin sadique, j'ai prit la décision de me donner un peu de vacances (je ne sais pas combien…) mais je vous promets de finir cette fic, car je l'adore !**

**Actuellement, je me change les idées en travaillant sur ma prochaine fic, ce sera une AH et rate M… Et avec des chapitres courts ! (Ouais, parce que longs, je ne peux plus… Ca m'apprendra à lire autant de fic, plus de temps !)**

**Sinon, je ne vais pas tarder à poster un OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours Bloody Valentine. Je vous mets le lien du profil de ce concours:**

**http:// www . fanfiction . net/~ bloodyvalentinecontest**

**(Enlevez les espaces…)**

**Cet OS portera le nom de ****"****THE ETERNAL****" ****et c'est ma petite fierté… Il plait à mes cobayes (ma voisine, Ange, Titia, Potine et Adeline) et moi-même je pense que c'est un de mes meilleurs écrits… Il n'est pas sanglant (juste un peu pour le concours :-) ) et plutôt doux… Bref âmes sensibles, n'ayez pas peur de vous lancer quand je l'aurais posté… (C'est-à-dire quand ma Ange aura eu le temps d'y jeter un œil…)**

**Voilà : **

**Vœux : OK.**

**Bonnes résolutions : OK.**

**Excuses : OK.**

**Pub : OK.**

**Reste qu'à vous dire à très bientôt ! Et je vous jure de ne pas vous abandonner trop longtemps (vous me manqueriez trop !!!!)**

**Portez-vous bien et ne m'oubliez pas… *Yeux de chat Botté***

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**PS : si vous avez des questions… Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai avancé… Je serais ravie de répondre à vos MP…**

**PS2 : Gros bisous à mes campeuses adorées, mes cobayes toujours adorables !!!**


	33. Bonus POV inédit

****BONUS EVOLUTIONS ET PROPHETIE****

**Coucou à tous !!**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien quelques lignes en plus pour Evolutions et Prophétie !!!**

**Il s'agit d'un petit bonus (de 20pages tout de même !!!) J'espère que ça vous plaira… POV inédit !!!**

**Sinon, je vous remercie pour toute la patience dont vous faites preuve envers moi. Je ne sais pas quand sera la suite, car je commence un nouveau travail (hourra après plus d'un an sans rien !!! Enfin, ça m'a permis de faire une formation et rencontrer des gens qui sont maintenant de très bons amis) C'est très dur pour le moment car c'est dans le médical et j'y connais rien ! Mais je vais faire du mieux possible pour ne pas vous laisser sans nouvelles et surtout sans mes écrits !**

**Je ne m'attarde pas, alors je ne vais pas développer… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'adore lire vos reviews, elles m'ont énormément manqué ! Evolutions et Prophétie est ma petite fierté et que vous y soyez attachés me touche beaucoup.**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien.**

**Koda, Jadee72, ma voisine adorée, bébé23, tonie, lapinou63, princesse, lexou, Ptitoon, luna, … et aux filles du FOFO.**

**(Pas évident de ne pas en oublier après autant de temps…)**

**Un grand merci à mes campeuses que j'aime fort !! Les pauvres je les ai un peu gonflé avec mon stress post-entretiens d'embauche… Ma voisine adorée, ma Titia et ma Ange, JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!**

**Merci ma Ange pour ta correction… T'adore.**

**Voilà, fin du blabla ! Place au bonus !! Il a plus à mes campeuses, mais comme c'est différent, ben a un peu peur… Alors on se retrouve en bas.**

**Ah j'allais oublier !!! Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à la grande S. Meyer…**

**********

**Bonus Evolutions et Prophétie**

(Point de vue de Jane)

Cela faisait plusieurs mois et la douleur était toujours aussi grande. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, mais une douleur morale. Une douleur de celles dont on ne peut se débarrasser, une douleur qui peu à peu vous étouffe, et qui peut vous couper de tout sous peine qu'un élément ne vienne déclencher sa fin. Notre défaite…

**FB**

« Mon frère, il semble bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. La situation est inhabituelle, je n'y détecte aucune menace toutefois. Ces enfants à moitié vampire nous ressemblent beaucoup, apparemment. »

Ce fut la stupeur lorsque qu'Aro prononça ces quelques mots. Je souffrais déjà de mon impuissance et du regard de cette Bella, mais cette annonce fut un coup de grâce.

Bella… Son don avait évolué de façon impressionnante, mais surtout inattendue. Même Aro en était impressionné, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été, elle était contre toute attente, capable de protéger sa famille et ses amis, le rendant hermétique à mes attaques et cela me mettait hors de moi. J'en étais réduite à lui lancer des regards durs et qui, hormis l'amuser et me mettre d'autant plus en colère, ne servaient à rien.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et je pus lire sur les traits de la garde un certain soulagement. Tous des lâches ! Qu'avait cette famille de plus que la nôtre ? Rien, quelques pouvoir convoité par mon maitre, mais rien de nécessaire à notre survie. Ils étaient protégés contre nos dons mentaux ? Très bien, alors attaquons-les sur le physique ! Ils étaient en sous nombre et certainement moins entrainés… Ils avaient Emmett, mais nous, nous avions Félix. Comment pouvaient-ils nous surpasser physiquement ? Ce n'était pas une chose imaginable.

« Nous ne nous battrons pas aujourd'hui, mes très chers ! »

Et tout fut fini. Le début de ce que je semblais être la seule à percevoir comme une fin… Les mots raisonnaient dans ma tête, ancrant en moi ce goût de défaite. Les Volturi sont faibles, les Volturi tenus en respect par de faibles vampires végétariens. Nous allions être la risée de notre race. Comment il pouvait en être autrement ?

Aro avait parlé au nom de tous, il était celui que l'on écoutait et que l'on respectait. Se rebeller n'aurait entrainé que la mort, pas leur mort, mais la nôtre.

Nous avions donc quitté le continent américain, regagnant Volterra.

Faibles Volturi, incapables de continuer à faire régner l'ordre, incapable de faire appliquer nos lois.

**Fin du FB.**

Cela faisait quelques semaines, voire des mois que je déprimais dans la pièce du château qui m'était attribuée. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi, non, pas qu'il en ait eu depuis ma transformation, mais depuis notre dernière rencontre avec les Cullen, je n'y prêtais plus attention. Alec passait des heures à faire de longs monologues, tout le monde semblait s'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de me sortir de mon état, pas tant que je n'avais pas dépassé ma frustration. Même les humains ramenés par Heidi pour nos repas ne me distrayaient plus, je les tuais par simple besoin, le plaisir de leur sang et leur peur ne me faisaient plus vibrer.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient étrangement, Aro prenait souvent le relai d'Alec, mais lui gardait le silence, me regardant attentivement la plupart du temps, me prenant la main pour me subtiliser mes pensées à d'autres. Il avait prit cette habitude peu de temps après notre retour, il avait insisté pour voir mes pensées et je lui avais accordé. Il était donc le seul à connaitre mes blessures, le seul à savoir à quel point cette Bella était une abomination pour moi. Le seul qui continuait à me certifier que sa décision était une bonne chose et qu'elle mènerait tôt ou tard à accroitre la toute puissance de notre famille.

- Ma chère Jane, pourquoi ne pas aller te divertir en te joignant à Heidi. Me proposa Aro, pour la énième fois.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie.

Heidi était la spécialiste, son pouvoir de pouvoir envoûter les pauvres et stupides humains faisait des miracles. Moi je n'étais pas capable de ça. Et qu'en bien même, je ne le voulais pas, je méritais mieux que de suivre une des miens pour ramener de quoi se sustenter à mon faible clan.

- Tu devrais y aller.

Son ton n'était pas rude, mais je savais pertinemment que venant d'Aro, cette phrase était un ordre. J'étais vaincue. Je sentais son regard lourd sur moi, sans me retourner, je quittais la pièce pour aller retrouver Heidi qui s'apprêtait à quitter la forteresse pour ramener de quoi nourrir à toute la cour.

- Jane, quel bonheur de te revoir parmi nous ! Alors comme ça Aro a enfin réussi à te faire sortir ! S'enthousiasma notre experte en séduction.

- Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur Heidi, crois-moi, loin de là.

Ma répartie eu le don de la laisser sans voix, elle me laissa passer devant et me suivit silencieusement. Même dans l'état psychique déplorable dans lequel j'étais, mon don incitait au respect, la sensation de grande souffrance ne faisait plus partie de notre monde, mais moi je pouvais la raviver dans les esprits de mes semblables.

**********

Nous n'étions pas à un moment de l'année propice à la chasse, en effet, nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de nous attaquer à des résidents de Volterra et les touristes se faisaient rares, ne nous laissant d'autres choix que de nous contenter de prises de second ordre, des humains dont le sang a eu le temps de s'aromatiser d'un goût âpre dû aux années de pêchés. Parfois de jeunes étudiants en art venaient débuter un pèlerinage architectural dans nos enceintes, c'était des mets de choix, mais si rares, ce qui rendait l'organisation de leur disparition peu aisée…

- Là ! Regarde Jane, je crois que c'est notre jour de chance ! S'exclama soudainement Heidi.

Lasse, je me tournais vers le groupe qu'elle fixait d'un regard prédateur et appréciateur. Un troupeau d'une trentaine de jeunes humains mâles et femelles était autour de la fontaine, faisant une pause pour avaler d'immondes sandwiches à l'odeur nauséabonde. Je ne pouvais comprendre leurs goûts si étranges, je n'avais gardé aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, mais cela ne me dérangeait nullement.

- Délicieux à mon avis, et regarde celui en noir, un métisse asiatique, quel bonheur, ce sont parmi mes mets favoris ! Jubila-t-elle en tapant légèrement des mains.

- Chère Heidi, si cette proie plait à Aro, Caïus ou Marcus, tu n'as aucune chance d'en faire ton repas ! M'esclaffai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un mauvais œil avant de se rapprocher du groupe, me laissant à l'écart. Prendre part à cette comédie ne m'amusait guère, mais me délecter de la stupidité de cette race était finalement un bon compromis. Nous étions certaines qu'il ne s'agissait pas de résidents de Volterra et selon nos lois, nous avions carte blanche… Heidi profita qu'un petit groupe se forme, une dizaine d'agneaux, pour commencer son travail de séduction.

- Buongiorno !

- Bonjour. Répondit le fameux métisse, faisant s'étirer un large sourire sur les lèvres de la prédatrice.

Je les regardais de loin, ne m'intéressant qu'à peine à leur conversation. J'attendais patiemment que le poisson ait mordu à l'hameçon.

Après de longues et ennuyeuses minutes, Heidi revint vers moi, suivi de nos prochains repas.

- Trop facile. Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de façon à ce que ses proies ne l'entendent pas.

Ils la suivaient, pauvres inconscients du danger. Elle se retourna vers eux, un sourire enjôleur construit de toutes pièces pour amplifier son emprise.

- Je vous présente Jane. Elle m'aide parfois pour les visites de la ville.

- Bonjour. Dis-je du ton le plus neutre en ma possession.

Ils me regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Je leur ai proposé de visiter la forteresse, qu'en penses-tu ?

- et bien Heidi, j'en pense que ces touristes ont une chance folle d'être par grand hasard tombés sur toi.

- Il est vrai. Ajouta-t-elle, ravie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.

Elle partie devant et je décidais de fermer la marche. Non pas par peur que ces humains changent d'avis et nous fausse compagnie, mais plutôt pour m'éviter la nausée mentale que pouvait me provoquer les phrases doucereuses que servait Heidi à ce troupeau stupide.

- Tu es d'ici ?

Je n'avais pas vu que l'un de nos repas avait quitté le rang et était maintenant à ma hauteur. Et en levant la tête pour voir lequel d'entre eux avait pris cette initiative, je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait du métisse convoité par Heidi.

Après l'avoir fixé peu à même, je me radoucie, décidant de jouer un peu avec ma nourriture…

- Oui, effectivement, je suis d'ici.

- Oh… C'est si beau, tu as de la chance.

- Oui, peut être.

- Je m'appelle Lex. Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il en me servant son plus beau sourire.

Je crus rêver, ce stupide mâle humain me draguait ouvertement ? Je vis Heidi me jeter un coup d'œil réprobateur. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, très bien, pour moi ça allait être amusant.

- Je suis Jane.

- Je me trompe ou ce n'est pas un prénom italien ?

- Ma famille est anglo-saxonne, d'où un choix de prénom moins latin.

- Moi mon père est européen et ma mère asiatique. Mais je ne les vois plus, petits désaccords.

Le silence s'installa et je fus une nouvelle fois surprise, car après quelques minutes, ses mots me manquèrent… Comme si l'entendre me raconter sa vie était un exutoire à mon état. Totalement égoïste, je fis en sorte de relancer la conversation.

- Et donc, vous êtes ici pour des petites vacances dans notre beau pays ensoleillé ?

Il fit une grimace, puis répondit.

- Je crois que pour la partie ensoleillée, on aurait dû passer un autre jour.

- Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui le temps n'est pas à la fête.

Et surtout pas pour toi et tes amis pensais-je.

- En fait, le groupe que tu vois ici, ce sont des étudiants en art à Paris, les autres qui sont restés là-bas, et ben en fait, on les suit depuis ce matin, tu comprends, on est venu à l'aventure et sans guide…

- Oh, vous jouez donc les profiteurs ?

- On a un peu sympathisé, mais nous ne sommes pas du même monde alors…

- Je vois.

Avant d'arriver à la "maison", je priai Lex de rester à l'arrière le temps d'aller me renseigner sur un point important avec celle qu'il prenait pour leur guide. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cet homme me semblait différent, je voulais l'éloigner du groupe, afin, qu'un possible don soit détecté avant que l'irréparable se produise. Elle gronda un peu à l'idée de perdre sa gourmandise, mais acquiesça alors que mon regard se fit pressant.

- Très bien. Tu le mèneras à Aro, pour faire patienter les autres j'inventerais une histoire sur les tableaux ou les sculptures du hall.

- Merci.

Me laissant glisser derrière le groupe, Lex se retrouva bien vite à côté de moi de nouveau.

- Si tu le permets, j'ai accès à des parties non publiques du bâtiment, je peux si tu le souhaites te faire visiter.

- Oh. Dit-il surpris. Et les autres ?

- Circuit habituel, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ce genre de chose en groupe.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Et j'accepte ton invitation. Je suis même surexcité ! Il y a des trésors cachés ?

- Tu n'en as pas idée !

Il me suivit, ouvrant grands les yeux sur chaque œuvre que nous rencontrions.

- Et… Euh, tu es quoi ici ? Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que tu aies accès à ces pièces et couloirs privés ?

- Je… vis ici.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles !?

- Non.

Il ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de marcher au plus près de moi. Les couloirs devenaient plus sombres et le froid devait le saisir, car il ramena ses bras autour de lui.

- Ca te dit que je te présente au propriétaire de ces lieux ?

- Euh, parce que ce n'est pas la ville la propriétaire ?

- Question de prestige, ils veulent le faire croire, mais ces lieux ont bien un propriétaire.

- Ok. Dis, il fait plutôt froid ici, comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?

- Je pense que l'on peut dire que c'est dans ma nature. On arrive.

Derrière cette porte, se trouvait Aro, celui qui aurait droit de vie ou de mort sur Lex. Un pression sur la poignée et nous y étions.

- Très chère Jane, mais qui me ramènes-tu ici ?

- Je te présente Lex.

J'entendis Lex déglutir et le sentis se rapprocher de moi.

- Lex…

Aro lui tendit la main, rituel bien humain et surtout très utile pour lui qui avait besoin de ce contact pour voler les pensées de ceux et celles qu'il voulait étudier.

Après une hésitation, Lex finit par s'avancer. Il frissonna lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle d'Aro, il voulu la retirer de suite, mais elle resta prisonnière. Les secondes passèrent telles des heures. Aro eu un sourire et me fit un signe imperceptible de la tête. J'avais donc raison, Lex avait bel et bien un don… Cette idée m'emplit de joie. Une joie comme le vampire que j'étais depuis presque quatre siècles, n'avait jamais ressenti.

Aro dut s'apercevoir de mon changement d'humeur, car il arbora un sourire presque ravi.

**********

La transformation avait été décidée par Aro, mais il fallait faire ça dans les règles… Caïus et Marcus n'avaient pas réellement le choix, ils durent accepter sans poser de problème.

- Ta famille est plutôt… Comment dire ? Spéciale ?

Lex n'était plus du tout serein, je pouvais sentir sa nervosité.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'ils t'apprécient et que ta présence ici ne les dérange en aucun cas.

« Tu n'en as même pas idée » pensai-je. Il commençait à tourner en rond et se tendit d'autant plus en voyant Aro de retour dans la pièce.

- Mes chers enfants. Je t'en prie Lex, prends place.

Il désigna un fauteuil à ce dernier, notre invité impressionné n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

Aro me fit un signe de tête, me signalant ainsi qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser. Je n'avais pas la force de résister à l'appel du sang, si j'avais assisté à cela, Lex n'aurait certainement pas survécu.

- Je dois m'absenter Lex, je reviens au plus vite.

- Mais Jane…

- Nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance, c'est… parfait !

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me laissais aller contre le mur. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un cri se fit entendre, aucune lutte… Aro savait y faire, sa sagesse et son contrôle étaient les choses que je lui enviais le plus.

Une heure plus tard, Aro ressortit de la pièce, serein.

- Tu es encore ici ?

Je ne répondis rien, il se pencha alors vers moi.

- Tu peux te rendre à son chevet si tu le souhaite, mais il est inconscient pour encore quelques jours, ce temps est nécessaire pour que le venin investisse son corps.

- Très bien.

Il passa une main ferme sur mon épaule, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Je pénétrai alors dans le petit salon. Lex était allongé sur le canapé, son corps était secoué de spasmes, et je sentais la vie le quitter petit à petit.

**********

Trois jours… trois longs jours à voir son corps secoué et son masque de souffrance apparent sur le visage. Puis, tout à coup, plus rien, le dernier battement de son cœur humain se fit entendre et raisonna à mes oreilles.

La transformation était rare dans notre grande famille, Aro préférait largement recruter des vampires déjà expérimentés… Pourquoi se fatiguer en éduquant un Etre qui obligatoirement devait mettre du temps à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition ? Je savais qu'Aro avait fait cela pour moi… Bien sûr, il l'avait fait aussi dans l'espoir que le don qu'il avait su distinguer en Lex ne lui serve un jour.

- Ma très chère Jane, je vois que ton petit protégé est sur le point de rejoindre physiquement notre grande famille.

Je détournai le regard vers Aro, il se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et affichait un large sourire.

- Il semblerait.

- Tu sais que si j'ai fait cela, c'est essentiellement dans l'espoir de retrouver la Jane que nous avions l'habitude de côtoyer ?

Je regardai une nouvelle fois le nouveau venu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais le besoin qu'il reste auprès de moi.

- Il sera une pièce maitresse Aro, j'en ferai une pièce maitresse.

- Oh… Dois-je en conclure que tu souhaite te charger toi-même de son éducation ?

- Il me fait confiance.

- Il te faisait confiance !

Aro était clairement amusé par la situation. Sur le coup, j'avais envie de me révolter, lui faire comprendre que j'étais même plus apte que quiconque pour intégrer Lex parmi nous, pour le modeler à la convenance de ma famille, notre famille.

- Je me chargerai de son éducation. Tranchai-je en optant pour un ton sans appel.

- Très bien. Il est vrai que tu es passée par là toi aussi…

Il semblait songeur, ses yeux flous dans le vague, fixant une poussière dans un coin.

- Ton frère et toi étiez de nouveaux nés difficiles, il en a fallu des heures et des heures pour vous faire comprendre que nous ne voulions que votre bien. Peut être tu seras la plus à même à faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien.

Je restai silencieuse, j'avais envie qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là au réveil de Lex. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pensais que si Lex faisait un faux pas devant les yeux de Aro, il ne vivrait que quelques secondes. J'avais vu tant de vampires se réduire en cendres sous les mains avides de pouvoir de mon maitre. A l'habitude, cela était plaisant, la souffrance des autres était quelque chose de subjuguant et même parfois amusant. Mais là, je savais qu'elle ne serait que douleur pour moi.

- Eh bien… Jane, n'en oublie pas pour autant ta vraie famille, Alec semble très inquiet à ton sujet.

Mon frère, mon jumeau… Alec était une partie de moi, je savais que sans lui, je n'aurais peut être pas réussi à être sage (comme l'avait voulu Aro), j'aurais certainement fini comme ces vampires un peu gênants, ceux qu'il fallait faire disparaitre pour notre salut.

- Je n'oublierais jamais mon frère Aro ! Et s'il avait eu l'autorisation de me rendre visite au chevet de Lex, il n'aurait pas été si inquiet.

Le sourire suffisant, son sourire suffisant s'étala à nouveau sur son visage.

- Jane, Jane, Jane, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton père.

- Je… Pardon. Fis-je en baissant la tête en guise de soumission.

- Bien… Heidi nous ramène de très belles proies ce soir, ton petit protégé risque d'avoir faim… Je mènerais l'un de ces agneaux à vous, prends garde à toi Jane. Un nouveau né et un Etre instable.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Aro.

- Très bien.

Il quitta la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il s'inquiétait, mais pour le risque qu'il avait de perdre une pièce maitresse de sa garde, car c'est ce que je savais être depuis des siècles. Un faire-valoir au service de l'élite des vampires. Etais-je réellement comme eux ? Avais-je cette soif de pouvoir en moi ? Je crois que l'on est comme l'on nous a élevé… Oui, le pouvoir aussi brillant qu'une pierre précieuse m'attirait, et j'étais au meilleur endroit qui soit au monde pour le toucher du doigt et m'abreuver de son essence.

Des grognements me sortirent de mes pensées. Lex, dont le corps ne se tardait plus des spasmes dus au venin, reprenait vie, ses yeux n'allaient pas tarder à s'ouvrir, ses paupières qui tressautaient en était le signe.

- Réveilles toi.

Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. A vrai dire, cela me faisait même peur… Moi Jane, aussi cruelle que je pouvais l'être, je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il resta quelques secondes le regard fixait au plafond tandis que moi, je retenais mon souffle, plus du tout certaine d'avoir envie d'être là. Je ne bougeais plus, ne voulant pas lui donner de raison d'avoir peur.

Les minutes passèrent, sans que son corps ne bouge… Puis, doucement il tourna la tête vers moi… Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait repéré ma présence, mais j'avais espéré que ce n'était pas le cas. Le rouge de ses yeux était magnifique, sa peau avait pâle, j'avançai la main pour en vérifier la température. Mais ce fut une erreur, la première. Il prit peur, se relevant en un bond et venant se plaquer au mur derrière lui, un grognement d'avertissement suivi d'un sifflement sortirent de sa bouche grande ouverte. Il grimaça lorsque le venin, son venin, vint à couler dans sa gorge. Il me jaugea longuement, s'assurant que le danger ne viendrait pas de moi. Je me relevai peu à peu de ma position de défense, tentant de lui intimer ainsi un peu de sérénité.

Il s'était détendu un peu, mais un bruit sourd dans le couloir anéantit les longues minutes de patience qu'il m'avait fallu pour le mettre en confiance de ma présence. Aro avait fait poster Demetri dans le couloir… Toujours sa soif de pouvoir… Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre son meilleur atout… Vraiment pas. Lex cracha en direction de la porte. Je tentais alors de m'avancer vers lui.

- Lex, tu te souviens de moi ?

Il me regarda avec curiosité, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Je suis Jane, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Son instinct était en alerte, mais il me laissa approcher jusqu'à être assez proche pour le toucher. Il sursauta à mon contact.

- Tu… Ta main est presque chaude ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il se souvenait de moi !!!

- Autant que le tienne !

- Mais elle était si froide…

- Disons que nous avons maintenant la même température.

Il leva sa main sur mon visage. Je reculai, un peu surprise par ce geste si peu habituel dans ma famille. Il traça le contour de ma mâchoire, puis laissa tomber son bras sur son flanc.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Tout est si…

- Différent ?

- Oui.

- Tout l'est.

- Je vois les moindres détails, je sens des choses…

- Tous tes sens ont été développés pas ta transformation…

- MA QUOI ?

- Lex… Tu es devenu… un vampire.

- Quoi ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il devienne incontrôlable, passer de l'Etre humain à quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais pensé réel, n'est pas facile. Mais au lieu de cela, il se dirigea droit vers un miroir qui était accroché sur le mur opposé. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues, ses cernes, puis les descendit au niveau de son cœur qui ne chantera plus jamais sa mélodie.

- Je me vois.

- Tous les mythes ne sont pas vrai…

- Je… Je suis devenu une bête assoiffée de sang ?

- Tu…

Il avait peut être raison, c'est ce que nous étions… Tout à coup, une lueur traversa ses yeux, je ne la compris pas de suite, mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'odeur du sang frais fut détectée par mon odorat. Il ne pouvait contrôler ses sens, un nouveau né ne pouvait faire une telle chose.

- Lex, va au fond de la pièce, contre le mur !

Il me regarda, me défiant du regard. Mais je ne cédai pas et je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui imposer mon don… Il se tordait de douleur alors que Aro, un sourire malsain aux lèvres pénétrait dans la pièce, suivi de Demetri qui porter une jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Je vois ma très chère Jane que tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités !

Sa joie était écœurante, même pour moi qui avait l'habitude de ces scènes…

- Il vous aurait attaqué. C'est un nouveau né, il ne déroge pas à la règle.

- Je n'en doutais pas Jane. Demetri, pose cette humaine sur le canapé et retiens Lex, tu devrais convenir pour le maitriser.

Demetri s'exécuta, en une fraction de seconde, il avait saisi le cou de Lex dans ce qui ressemblait à une clé de bras.

- Bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de toi Jane… Si tu allais rejoindre Alec, je crois qu'il commence à s'ennuyer de toi.

- Mais…

- Jane.

Son ton était plat, mais je savais que je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de ne pas faire ce que notre maitre avait décidé. Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie, gardant mon emprise sur Lex jusqu'au dernier moment. Une fois le contact brisé, la porte se claqua derrière moi et un cri, tel un déchirement se fit entendre… A contre cœur et surtout par peur de ce que pourrait m'infliger Aro, je quittai le couloir pour me rendre dans la grande salle, où je savais que je trouverais mon jumeau.

**********

Le temps passa, de longues minutes ou peut être des heures sans que ni Aro, ni Demetri ne refassent apparition. Alec me parlait, mais un mot sur deux ne parvenait pas à m'atteindre, mes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers cet inconnu, ce nouveau né sanguinaire…

- M'écoutes-tu ?

Mon jumeau avait haussé le ton, tentant de capter mon attention.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Rien de bien intéressant à en croire ton manque d'attention !

La colère montait en moi, mais faire du mal, même mentalement à mon frère était une chose tout simplement impensable.

- Pardon, je…

J'allais m'excuser, chose si rare, que je ne savais comment faire. Mais finalement, l'entrée d'Aro, impérial me sauva de cette bassesse. Alec ne parut pas heureux de l'arrivée de notre maitre, mais n'exprima pas son mécontentement, pleinement conscient des risques qu'une telle chose impliquait.

- Aro ?

Mon ton était hésitant, je me détestais pour ça, cette débâcle des sentiments ne me ressemblait pas, intérieurement, je hurlais à la Jane que j'étais de revenir. Mais même la pensée de notre récente défaite n'y parvint pas.

- Jane, ton petit protégé a un appétit féroce, la pauvre malheureuse a bien failli ne pas lui suffir.

Traversant lentement la salle, il prit place sur son siège, au centre du trio qu'ils formaient avec Caïus et Marcus, Suplicia venant retrouver sa place habituelle, juste derrière lui.

- Tu devrais y aller Jane, je pense que ce nouveau né…

- Lex ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de préciser, faisant sourire Aro.

- Lex semble s'être quelque peu lié à toi. Tu devrais convenir à son éducation. Il apprend vite et je dois dire que son don est plutôt utile.

- Son don ? La curiosité me piquait.

- Il a un don, inédit je dirais. Il pourra s'avérer utile d'ailleurs. Demetri, approche un peu, viens nous narrer ton expérience.

Demetri, lui si fière à son habitude, vint se poster devant Aro, la tête quasi rivée au sol. J'attendais avec impatience.

- Il… il peut contrôler les gens, il peut les manipuler, les humains ne peuvent résister et les vampires bien que moins atteints, ne peuvent pas empêcher son pouvoir d'agir.

- Et notre cher Demetri en a fait les frais ! C'était fort instruisant ! Déclara Aro.

- Je me retire. Annonçai-je.

Alec me lança un nouveau regard désapprobateur, mais je l'ignorai. Les couloirs défilaient, et j'appréhendais l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver Lex.

Je rentrai précautionneusement dans la pièce, l'odeur du sang mettant en ébullition mes sens. Je remarquai de suite les quelques goutes du précieux nectar de vie humaine formant de délicates auréoles bordeaux sur le sol. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il était impossible de se retenir lors de nos premiers repas. J'avais refusé de me nourrir, mais je commençais à le regretter en sentant le venin couler dans ma gorge.

Un léger râle vint me sortir de mes pensées. Mon regard vint se poser sur Lex, il semblait prostré dans un coin, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je m'approchai.

- Lex ?

Il se redressa, ancrant son regard au mien et je fus frappée par une drôle de sensation. Comme si je n'avais plus la capacité de penser par moi-même… Oh non… Il était hors de question qu'il utilise son don sur moi. Mon corps et mon esprit tentèrent de s'échapper de son emprise, mais rien ne se passa. Puis plus rien. Il s'était relevé et se trouvait maintenant derrière moi.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais avec eux. Ne les laisse pas faire de moi leur animal de compagnie, je ne veux apprendre qu'avec toi. Après tout c'est de ta faute si je suis devenu un des vôtres.

Son ton me fit frissonner, le silence reprit ses droits. Il dura de longues heures, mais nous n'avions finalement pas besoin de parler.

**********

Les semaines étaient passées, rapidement. Lex et moi étions inséparables, aux grands regrets de mon jumeau. Finalement, Lex ne mit pas longtemps à maitriser son état de vampire et son don.

Nous étions dans la pièce de Lex, à discuter de sa nouvelle vie, de ce qu'elle impliquait… quand Aro nous honora de sa présence. Lex se tendit automatiquement. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, chose que je m'arrangeais à dissimuler à Aro.

- Mes chers enfants.

Lex posa sa main au bas de mon dos, tremblant.

- Que nous vaut ta visite ? Demandais-je poliment.

- Nous avons eu vent de certaines… choses, et après réflexion, nous avons décidé de vous confier une mission.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Et bien, nous avons appris de source sûre que nos amis les Cullen avait maintenant en leur clan un petit bijou. Et nous voulons ce bijou.

Un peu perdue, je fixai Aro, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Il semble que leur petit miracle ait subitement eut une poussée de croissance ! Nous nous devons donc de lui proposer de nous rejoindre.

- Et tu veux que nous allions lui proposer ?

- Pas à elle directement, tu sais toi-même que cette enfant est aussi protégée que Volterra. Non, vous avez rendez-vous chez leur faussaire. Edward et Bella doivent s'y rendre pour faire faire des papiers d'identité à Renesmée.

- Nous aurons donc à faire à Bella…

Il savait parfaitement mon ressenti, mais pourtant il me proposait cette mission. Lex dut sentir mon trouble, car sa main qui était toujours posée sur le bas de mon dos, bougea doucement dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Bella ne tentera rien, et puis tu auras Lex avec toi.

Je me retournai vers ce dernier, sondant son visage. Avait-on le droit de lui faire subir ça ? Un long voyage… dans sa condition ? Mais ce que je vis me rassura.

- Nous irons. Fis-je en me retournant vers Aro.

- Vous avez un avion dans deux heures. Bon voyage.

Il sembla hautement satisfait, il n'ajouta rien et nous quitta.

*********

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions embarqué. Je m'en voulais… Oui, moi la Jane que tout le monde redoutait, celle-la même qui il y a peu de temps ne nourrissait que rancœur. Mais elle avait été apaisée… Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

- Ca va ? Le voyage n'est pas trop dur ?

Lex ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu utiliser mon don pour faire venir à moi cette jeune fille au sang si attrayant. Si je tiens, c'est pour toi, je m'en voudrais.

- Je…

Mais plus rien ne sortit, il referma ses yeux, repartant dans sa concentration.

**********

Malgré la tension qui émanait de Lex, ce dernier était parvenu à se retenir de vider de son sang la moitié des passagers de notre vol.

Une voiture nous attendait, Lex s'y précipita… Une petite chasse s'imposait avant de retrouver ce Jenks. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre un dérapage. Pas en sous effectif. Nous nous rendîmes dans un endroit reculé, mais proche du bureau de l'avocat véreux. Par chance, un sans domicile se retrouva sur notre chemin, Lex s'en contenta en faisant une grimace au moment où le sang avait coulé dans sa gorge.

**********

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur âpre des traitres à notre race, l'odeur du sang animal mélangé à notre venin était une abomination et je ne pouvais concevoir ce mode de vie.

On avança à pas lents vers l'entrée, ne voulant pas nous faire repérer, Aro ne nous l'aurait pas pardonné. Lex passa devant et me tint la porte. Une jeune femme blonde et un peu trop prétentieuse à mon gout était assise à son bureau, entendant notre arrivée, elle releva la tête et son regard se figea en se posant sur moi.

- Bienvenue, vous aviez rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire pincé.

- Nous n'avons pas rendez-vous, mais je pense que monsieur Jenks sera tout à fait d'accord pour nous voir.

- Mr Jenks est un homme très occupé, il ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous et la liste d'attente est très longue. Répliqua-t-elle avec condescendance, comme si elle parlait à une enfant.

- En êtes-vous certaine mademoiselle? Lançais-je, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu du "je suis la plus âgée, tu me dois le respect, moi seule peux te traiter ainsi" (Si elle savait)

- Je crois que vous avez mal compris, monsieur Jenks va nous recevoir et tout de suite.

Mon caractère revenait à grand pas, Lex intervint alors, me saisissant calmement le coude droit. Je lui jetai un regard furieux avant de me ressaisir, je savais où il voulait en venir, il allait prendre les choses en main, et cela ne me dérangeait pas. Tout en gardant ses yeux dans les miens, il prit la parole.

- Aies confiance Jane, cette belle jeune femme est intelligente, je suis certaine qu'elle va s'apercevoir de sa méprise.

La dinde gloussa, ce fut le signal qu'attendait Lex pour faire jouer son don. Il quitta mon regard et ancra le sien à celui de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- N'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? Nous allons avoir notre entrevue avec monsieur Jenks tout de suite ? Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

La blonde sans cervelle eut soudainement le regard dans le vide (son don était bien plus fort sur les humains), puis elle acquiesça, tel un automate, une marionnette dont le marionnettiste n'était autre que Lex…

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Nous vous suivons.

Elle sortit de son bureau, se dandinant de gauche à droite, ce qui la rendait encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était. Lex posa sa main gauche dans le bas de mon dos et nous la suivîmes dans les couloirs cossus de l'étude. Elle s'arrêta devant une imposante porte en bois lourd et ne se donna pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Mais voyons Violaine, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Je crois que votre hôtesse ne sera pas en mesure de vous répondre.

Il sembla enfin nous voir et sa réaction m'arracha un large sourire. Il devint pâle, son regard se baladant entre la femme qui venait de nous mener à lui et moi.

- Que… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous le saurez, mais chaque chose en son temps. Lui dis-je d'un ton assuré. Lex, je crois que nous n'aurons plus besoin de Violaine.

Ce dernier me fit un signe de tête et lâchât la jeune femme du regard. Ce fut automatique, son regard trouble, passa d'étonné à apeuré. Elle chercha silencieusement des explications auprès de son patron, mais il ne lui en donna pas.

- Puis-je renvoyer ma secrétaire chez elle ? Demanda Jenks, nerveux.

- Cela semble être une excellente idée.

- Violaine, vous pouvez prendre le reste de votre après-midi, nous nous débrouillerons parfaitement sans vous.

- Me… Merci. A demain monsieur Jenks.

- A demain Violaine.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons se précipita dans le couloir le plus vite possible que pouvaient lui permettre les échasses sur lesquelles elle était perchée. Lex allât fermer la porte, nous assurant de ne pas être dérangés lors de nos explications.

- Très bien, commençons donc.

Jenks déglutit, il n'osa même pas se rasseoir. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point notre race était redoutée et crainte. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son corps grassouillet et il tremblait.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons des… amis en commun.

- Euh… Non, je…

- Jenks, nous le savons vous comme moi, vous allez devoir nous le dire.

La cadence des battements de son cœur s'accéléra, un peu plus et c'est un humain mort que nous aurions devant nos yeux.

- Lex, la situation m'ennuie.

Il comprit de suite. Focalisant son regard sur Jenks tremblant maintenant comme une feuille.

- Très bien !

A la vue de ses yeux, le don de Lex avait encore fait des merveilles.

- Nous allons attendre ici, avec vous. Bella et Edward ne devraient pas tarder, j'ai l'impression de sentir de plus en plus leur odeur nauséabonde.

Les minutes passèrent, Jenks, toujours immobile, Lex le fixant, gardant un lien visuel avec lui pour ne pas perdre son emprise et moi regardant ce dernier, il était tout simplement fascinant… A mes yeux peut être même plus que notre maître.

Puis notre patience fut récompensée. Ils étaient là, derrière la porte. Ils allaient entrer, Lex ordonna à Jenks d'aller ouvrir, l'homme était en sueur et transpirait la peur par tous les pores de sa peau.

La porte n'était pas suffisamment ouverte, ne permettant pas à nos visiteurs, ou plutôt les deux vampires, de nous d'identifier... Seul le cœur tourmenté de Jenks était audible, nos respirations n'étaient qu'un souffle.

- Vous voilà enfin! Dit Jenks dans un soulagement non caché qui me fit sourire, Lex lui avait laissé un peu de liberté... Entrez.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et ils se retrouvèrent face à nous. Je sentis tout de suite le champ de force se déployer autour de Bella et aller s'étendre à Edward, puis à Jenks. Cela me ramena à il y a quelques mois, notre défaite, sa victoire. Mais tu ne seras pas perpétuellement entourée Bella ! Un jour, le destin te tombera dessus et il frappera fort. Pensais-je.

- Jane… Ravi de te revoir, lança Edward d'un ton étonnamment calme qui ne trahissait en aucun cas sa méfiance et sa colère face à mes pensées.

Edward s'était avancé jusqu'au centre du bureau et se trouvait à un mètre à peine de moi. Son odeur me fit grimacer, je me mis alors à sourire, le plus angéliquement possible, je voulais le provoquer. Le cœur de ce pauvre J. accéléra une nouvelle fois lorsque je posai mon regard sur lui. Edward attendait que je prenne part aux politesses, je m'y pliais.

- Et bien, de même Edward. Dit-je d'un ton froid détonnant avec le sourire que je n'avais pas perdu. Ils devaient voir que je n'avais pas peur d'eux.

- Jane. Me salua Bella d'une petite voix… Je l'impressionnais ? Pauvre petite Bella, seule avec Edward pour nous affronter, pas de famille pour la soutenir, pas de loup pour la protéger.

Je les regardai attentivement, Edward semblait crispé. Bella seule avec son don ne pouvait pas faire le poids. Mon expérience et la force de Lex m'assuraient une certaine protection. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier de mon don, et cela me rendait mal à l'aise, je comptais sur mon self control et ma froideur pour installer le doute en elle, je voulais la déstabiliser.

- Vous… Vous vous connaissez donc…

Jenks profitait du peu de liberté que lui laissait Lex, sa voix hésitante et terrorisée était plus que jouissive, j'aimais voir et entendre la peur face à nous.

- Oui, J., nous connaissons effectivement cette jeune femme. Mais Jane, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas ton accompagnateur? Demanda Edward, parfaitement calme et détendu.

- Oh, il est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas le nouveau membre de la famille! Et bien, je vous présente Lex. C'est un cadeau que j'ai fait à Aro!

Et comme si ce que je venais de dire me sautait au visage, mais Lex était-il réellement un cadeau que j'avais fait à Aro ? Clairement non, il était un cadeau que Aro m'avait fait. Lex n'eut aucune réaction à ma répartie, je lui en étais reconnaissante, car lui aussi savait comme moi que ce n'était pas la vérité. Après tout, ces traitres n'avaient pas besoin de mettre le doigt sur ma faiblesse.

Bella détaillait Lex, comme pour le percer à jour et finit par lever son regard vers son mari, qui semblait toujours aussi serein, mais un coup d'œil sur leurs mains liées me prouva le contraire.

- Aro a donc des nouvelles recrues. Il doit en être… enchanté.

- Crois-moi Edward, il l'est. D'autant que Lex est une petite perle, bien sûr encore un peu jeune, mais très prometteur. Bien qu'Aro aurait grandement préféré que vous nous rejoignez, mon cadeau l'a un peu consolé. Ajoutai-je pour appuyer ma ligne de conduite.

- Serait-il déplacé de demander en quoi ton cadeau à Aro est une perle?

- Tant de curiosité Edward…

Que devais-je lui répondre ? Qu'il avait permis à sa protégée (c'est-à-dire moi) de sortir de sa torpeur ?

- Curiosité bien naturelle.

Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées. Avec la volonté de paraitre confiante, je commençai à me déplacer gracieusement dans la pièce. Réfléchissant.

- Ta curiosité est légitime, de plus, je sais qu'Aro ne m'en voudra pas si je te révèle ces informations.

Je m'arrêtai à la même place que j'occupais à leur arrivée, à un mètre d'Edward, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

- Lex est ma fierté. Fis-je en lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts. Lex peut faire en sorte que tout le monde lui obéisse et ne se souvienne de rien dès lors qu'il s'éloigne d'eux. C'est très… intéressant... Comme si il avait des marionnettes au bout des doigts. D'ailleurs, cela va permettre à votre très cher ami Jenks de ne pas avoir de souvenir de nous!

J'étais si fière de lui… Mais pour le moment, je voulais un peu m'amuser, et Bella semblait tenir plus que de raison à cet humain répugnant…

- Vous auriez dû voir ça, Jenks peut être si… divertissant!

- Que lui as-tu fait?

- Oh, rien de grave, nous nous sommes juste un peu amusés en vous attendant. Sans lui faire quelque chose d'irréversible, bien sûr. De toute façon, le sang de son assistante est beaucoup plus dans mes goûts. Dommage qu'elle ait fini son travail alors que nous arrivions. Mais de toute façon, vous vous doutez que nous n'avons pas fait ce long voyage pour un avocat véreux.

- En effet, cela semble peu probable. Quelle est donc la raison?

- Toi et ta petite famille bien sûr…

- Et que veut Aro à ma famille? Me demanda Edward, son regard noir révélant sa perte de patience face à mon petit jeu.

- J'y viens, j'y viens… Nous vous surveillons et même de loin, nous parvenons à savoir des choses. Et dernièrement, nous avons été stupéfaits d'apprendre une très grande nouvelle!

Bella se figea, je jubilais, elle avait compris, j'en étais certaine. Ses mains se portèrent à son ventre, lâchant par la même occasion celle d'Edward qui se décala afin de passer son bras sur sa taille. Touchant… Mais que m'arrivait-il, non, pas touchant, mais plutôt pitoyable. Je poursuivis.

- Aro a sauté sur l'occasion pour m'envoyer vous transmettre un petit message.

- Parles! Maintenant Edward ne pouvait cacher sa colère, lorsque l'on s'attaquait à sa petite famille, le vampire sortait les crocs.

Le souffle de Bella fut coupé et un petit cri plaisant passa ses lèvres, elle sembla de suite le regretter. Je devais lui faire comprendre que j'étais là. Je ne pouvais pas passer la barrière que son don avait dressé, mais au moins, elle pouvait me sentir autour d'elle. Cela m'amusait au plus haut point.

- Edward tu devrais surveiller ta femme!

Dis-je en regardant Bella avec dédain. Son air de supériorité commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Saches que Bella est libre de ses paroles, ainsi que de ses actes et que jamais je ne lui enlèverai cela. Peut être qu'Aro a ce pouvoir sur toi, mais je me refuse formellement de lui faire ça!

Edward défendait sa petite femme avec hargne, ce qui me laissa quelques secondes sans voix. Que voulait-il faire par ces mots ? Me rappeler que moi je n'avais pas cette liberté ? Mais ma non vie était parfaite et surtout, je l'avais choisie.

- Si je reste avec Aro c'est que je n'ai aucune raison de m'en éloigner! Lâchai-je froidement, ce qui me laissa le goût âpre de la justification dans la bouche. Pourquoi cet état ? Les Volturi étaient ma famille, celle que j'avais choisie, celle qui m'aimait, celle qui me protégeait et m'entourait.

Bella était clairement tendue.

- Il en est à ta guise Jane, chaque Etre se doit d'être maitre de sa destinée. Ajouta Edward pour apaiser la tension palpable à cet instant.

Je pris la main de Lex, cela me permit de me décontracter, il avait aussi ce don… Il me rassurait. Cela me faisait peur parfois, sa présence commençait à me transformer.

- Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de parler davantage de choses qui peuvent fâcher, alors, s'il te plait Jane, pourrais-tu nous donner la raison de ta venue ici, si loin de ton… cocon?

Je pris une grande inspiration, ma main pressa un peu plus fort celle de Lex. L'heure n'était plus à l'amusement, il était temps pour moi de me lancer dans ma mission.

- Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous avons eu vent du fait que votre fille, Renesmée si je me souviens bien…

- Oui, c'est bien son prénom. Crachat Bella. Maman vampire aussi savait sortir les crocs.

- Je disais donc que nous avions appris qu'elle n'était plus… une enfant…

- Comment?

Mais allait-elle se taire un jour ? Je lui lançai un regard noir, ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de recommencer. Bien… Mais au bout de quelques secondes, une lueur aussi inattendue qu'inexpliquée illumina son visage, pour revenir à une grimace toute aussi soudaine.

Edward finit par reprendre la parole, m'incitant à poursuivre.

- Ne lui en veux pas, Nessie est tout pour nous.

- Elle est tout pour vous?

Cela me dépassait… Comment un Etre aussi insignifiant pouvait-il prendre tant de place ? Bella serra la mâchoire, tentant certainement de maitriser ses réactions.

- Elle est notre raison de vivre.

La vision de ce bonheur sur le visage et dans sa voix me donna la nausée, si cela était encore possible dans ma condition.

- C'est… Bref. Fis-je en levant les yeux au plafond avant de poursuivre. Le fait est que si votre enfant est adulte, elle est encore plus attrayante pour nous et notre famille...

Je constatai avec amusement la rage monter en Bella… Elle bougea quasiment imperceptiblement, mais Edward semblât s'en rendre compte et il resserra à nouveau sa prise. La calmant automatiquement.

- … vous comprenez que maintenant, Aro serait ravi de la voir rejoindre nos rangs… Aro vous demande donc de bien vouloir faire part de son invitation à… votre fille.

- Jamais! Bella venait de littéralement me cracher ces mots au visage et s'avançant pour se retrouver quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, Edward tentant tant bien que mal de la retenir par la taille.

Je me mis à rire, un rire sadique et incontrôlé qui finit tout de même par se calmer. Bella tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise d'Edward, alors que Lex ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais je savais qu'un seul mot de ma part aurait suffit à ce vampire pour les attaquer.

- Jane, tu… Aro n'aura jamais notre fille! Tu entends? Tant que moi, sa mère, je serais sur cette terre, il ne touchera même pas un cheveu d'elle!

Edward avait du mal à la garder près de lui. Son visage se déformait et je pouvais voir des gouttes de venin couler dans sa bouche laissant quelques gouttes se répandre sur la moquette certainement neuve du bureau de Jenks.

- Tu fais bien de retenir ta petite femme Edward, il serait dommage d'abimer un si beau don!

Edward se raidit, mais garda le contrôle. Son calme et son flegme était de plus en plus insoutenable.

Il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui parla tout doucement, la calmant une nouvelle fois.

- Tout ira bien, ils n'ont pas l'intention de forcer Nessie à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, nous sommes certains que notre proposition, sera faite à Nessie, n'est-ce pas Edward? Demandai-je dans un sourire montrant chacune de mes dents.

- Cela sera fait, mais rapporte à Aro que sa proposition ne sera certainement pas très bien prise par notre fille. Disons qu'elle ne garde pas de très bons souvenirs de sa première et dernière rencontre avec vous autres.

Et moi donc avais-je envie de rétorquer. Mais je me retins, ma mission était menée à bien et je ne pouvais me permettre de décevoir Aro en outrepassant encore un peu plus ce que j'avais à faire ici.

- Qui sais… Et bien, il est temps que nous vous laissions, nous avons quelques autres missions à effectuer sur votre territoire.

Sous leur regard persistant, je passai devant eux, ma main toujours dans celle de Lex, je frôlais même presque Bella en me rendant à la porte. Mais je me retournai avant de passer cette dernière.

- Oh, j'allais oublier! Votre cher ami Jenks…

Je posais mon regard sur l'avocat, en même temps qu'eux, son air apeuré ne l'avait pas quitté et la sueur perlait toujours sur son visage, un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres.

- … il est sous l'emprise de Lex. Dis-je. Oui, ma chère Bella, même sous ta protection, une fois que le lien est fait, tant que Lex reste proche de sa victime, elle reste dans l'état que Lex a décidé, mais apparemment, sous ton don, il ne peut que le garder dans un état second...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Lex, fière de lui, de ce qu'il était. Fière de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- A bientôt j'espère.

- Pas de si tôt Jane, pas de si tôt....

Encore une fois je pouffais à l'écoute de la répartie d'Edward, je m'éloignai d'un pas assuré, mais lent vers la sortie. En silence, nous allâmes retrouver notre voiture et ce ne fut qu'une fois en route que Lex prit la parole.

- Mission accomplie ma chère Jane, tu as été formidable.

- Merci, tu n'as pas été mal non plus.

Et même plus encore pensai-je. S'il n'avait pas était là, je n'aurais pu mener cette mission à bien. Plus le temps passait, et plus je me rendais compte que le perdre me serait difficile, mais cela était un signe de faiblesse, personne ne devait en avoir vent.

- Cette Bella est très forte et son don plutôt déroutant.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement.

- Elle tombera de haut quand elle perdra tout ce qu'elle a.

Lex sut que la discussion devait prendre fin. Je lançais alors un nouveau sujet de conversation.

- Allons maintenant rendre visite à cette chère Prométia.

- La sorcière qui a aidé Aro à essayer de tourner la situation en sa faveur ?

- Elle-même, il faut dire qu'avec Renésmée elle a tenu parfaitement son rôle, pour une fois que les vampires peuvent faire confiance au monde de la sorcellerie. Aro m'a prié de la remercier grassement.

- L'immortalité ?

- Elle-même.

La route était longue vers Dartmouth, Lex mis l'autoradio en marche, le silence qu'avait laissé mes deux derniers mots se transforma alors en une mélodie au piano.

Plus rien sans lui… Non, je n'en n'étais plus capable.

**********

**Voilàààààà !!!! Alors mon nouveau tit délire vous a plu ? Ma petite vision des choses vous plait-elle? C'est sûr que ça change un peu de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire, mais bon^^**

**Ah et la réponse à une des questions que vous vous posiez ? A vrai dire, je n'avais pas de réponse pour le rêve de Nessie, donc, hop, voilà c'est fait !**

**Bon, je vous laisse… Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps… Mon boulot me demande beaucoup de concentration, et je suis épuisée en rentrant. Je vais faire de mon mieux, en attendant, portez-vous bien. **

**Biz 3 3**


	34. Chapter 31

**Hello !!!! Ben non, même pas disparue la n'auteur !!! Bon, elle voudrait se mettre dans un tit trou tellement elle a honte, mais elle s'est dit que si elle se cachait, ben il n'y aurait pas de publication !!!**

**Bon, des nouvelles du front ! Je vais bien, un peu (beaucoup) fatiguée… Beaucoup de pression au boulot et quelques problèmes en rapport avec du piratage de carte bleue… (Une galère innommable !)**

**Côté écriture, ben ça n'avance pas fort… mais je suis en mesure de vous offrir ce petit chapitre bonus (qui ne me plait pas plus que ça, mais bon...)!! Et un looooong chapitre suivra, il est écrit, reste plus qu'à ma Ange d'avoir le temps et le courage de laisser son détecteur de fautes parcourir les pages word.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience et vos encouragements, pas mal de nouveaux lecteurs, de mise en alerte et favori ça fait un plaisir fou !! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII !! 3**

**Marielle : merci pour ta review et désolée pour l'attente… Avec le boulot je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc plus beaucoup d'écriture ni de lecture d'ailleurs. C'est déprimant ! Mais bon, j'espère que ce petit bonus te plaira en attendant le gros chapitre qui va suivre.**

**bébé23 : me voilà enfin ! Désolée pour cette attente et un grand merci de continuer malgré tout à suivre mon bébé.**

**Luna : OMG tu m'as fait peur dans ta review !! LOL. J'ai bien cru que mon POV Jane ne t'avait pas plus… Mais non, ouffff. Bon, je suis impardonnable, cette attente que je vous impose n'est pas souhaitée, je la subie moi aussi et je m'en veux beaucoup. Merci de me suivre malgré tout.**

**KODA : merci pour ta review, comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai pris mon temps… Peut être trop et j'en suis désolée… Voilà un petit bonus avant un gros chapitre…**

**Marine : tout d'abord, merci et bienvenue sur ma fic et désolée pour l'attente que je fais subir… J'ai rougi en lisant ce que tu m'as écrit… Tous ces compliments m'ont été droit au cœur. Je fais de mon mieux depuis plus d'un an pour écrire ce qui me passe par la tête tout en respectant notre auteur favorite.**

**LAURIE : merciiii et bienvenue à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu repasseras par là, malgré ma longue absence et que ce que j'écris continuera à te plaire.**

**Sabine : eh bien… bienvenue à toi aussi ! Je doute toujours de moi et des reviews comme l'a été la tienne, c'est tout simplement incroyable… Mais en tout cas un immense merci !**

**Jahël : wow quelle longue review. Merci d'avoir donner autant de temps à ma fic. En plus le point de vu d'un mec est si rare sur du twiligth… Ma Bella est restée très humaine, je l'ai toujours vu différente des autres vampires nouveaux nées et non… Elle est un peu dans l'excès, mais quelle maman ne l'est pas… Pour Edward, ben euh… défaut de fille qui veut que le papa de ses enfants soit un papa poule (ben oui, on fond devant ça nous !!! lol) Bon, y a toujours aussi un peu de rivalité entre Edward et Jacob, ça fait beaucoup dans son comportement, le loup n'a pas eu sa Bella, mais il lui prend sa fille alors… Pour Nessie, pour moi, elle a toujours été en avance… Il me semblait normal que son esprit ait évolué au même rythme que son corps… Je savais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde, mais je le voyais comme ça, alors je me suis lancée. J'espère que tu vas poursuivre ta lecture jusqu'à la fin. Encore merci.**

**Merci particulier aux filles du fofo que j'ai un peu déserté mais que j'aime toujours autant.**

**Enfin, comme d'habitude : un grand merci à mes campeuses qui sont là à chaque moments de déprime (surtout cette semaine, gros coups durs, mais je suis restée zen, je suis fière de moi !) Je vous adore et même plus les filles !!**

**Place au petit bonus !! Comme d'hab… Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais qu'écrire ma suite telle qu'elle est dans ma petite tête…**

**PS: problèmes de mise en page... plus d'étoiles, donc mes transitions sont des "3"...**

**3 3 3 3 3**

_**Chapitre 31**_

_**(Petit bonus… Pour ma Ange qui voulait absolument lire cette scène…)**_

_**Point de vue de Jacob**_

_Tout le monde était réuni devant la maison d'Edward et Bella, Alice comme à son habitude était une vraie pile électrique et en plus, le genre de pile inusable... Nous étions sortis en entendant les graviers s'écraser entre eux à l'entrée de la propriété. Deux véhicules, ça semblait étrange, mais mes sens ne me poussaient pas à la méfiance, j'attendais donc patiemment._

_- Non, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont osé! Je l'avais vu, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils le feraient!!_

_- Bon, tu vas finir par nous dire à quoi rime le fait d'être ici à attendre que Bella et Edward rentrent?_

_Alice ignora prodigieusement Emmett et se mit à faire les cent pas. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que nous attendions quand la Volvo suivie d'un camion vinrent se garer devant nous. Sans même attendre qu'ils mettent un pied en dehors de l'habitacle, le petit lutin leur sauta littéralement dessus._

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! _

_- Désolée Alice. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes revenus? Demanda Bella un peu gênée._

_- Non. Vous avez dévalisé un magasin?_

_- A peu prés… Grimaça ma meilleure amie. _

_Oh la mauvaise idée… Sacrilège qui nous avait valu de supporter une Alice des meilleurs jours._

_- Mais c'est quoi tout ça?_

_Je me penchais, tentant de voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais les emballages ne laissaient rien transparaitre. _

_- C'est pour le bébé, j'avais envie de voir en grand pour une fois! _

_Bella voulait certainement désamorcer la situation, comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seconde que ce genre d'argument allait suffire à Alice? D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à réagir._

_- Quoi? Mais Bella…_

_- Oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup trop, mais…_

_Bien pauvre défense face à ce mini dragon. C'est alors que je vis Edward faire non de la tête. Et là, Alice explosa._

_- Ce n'est pas du tout ça! Tu ne m'as même pas attendue! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez pris! Mais Bella, où avais-tu la tête?!_

_Oui, voyons Bella !! C'est ton enfant, mais tu dois passer par Alice pour tout ce qui est achats ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ??!! Edward esquissa un sourire, signe qu'il avait très bien entendu mes réflexions. Heureusement je fus le seul à m'en apercevoir. Puis, il vint en aide à sa femme._

_- Je te rassure petite sœur, Bella et moi avons choisi ce qui nous plaisait! Je crois que c'est l'essentiel. Non?_

_Décidément, pas un pour relever le niveau !_

_- C'est bien ça le problème, ce qui vous plait! Bon, on va voir ça! Et vous comptez mettre où tout ça? Parce que votre maison ne pourra pas contenir ce que contient ce camion!_

_Wow, mais qu'avez-vous fait d'Alice ? Abandonner si vite ne lui ressemblait pas._

_- Euh… Ben, bonne question…_

_Bella était embarrassée, si elle avait été humaine, j'aurais parié mon repas de ce soir qu'elle aurait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit._

_- On pensait… Mais juste le temps qu'on s'organise! Se précipitât-elle de rajouter avant de poursuivre son idée. En mettre un peu chez vous et chez Jake…_

_Bella, ma Bella, c'était tout elle, embarrassée pour ça ! La dépendance leur appartient, et puis dormir dehors me convenait tout aussi bien ! Bon, ok, les feuilles mortes ne valaient pas un bon lit ! Je vous l'accorde !_

_- Pour moi c'est ok, de toute façon, je suis plus souvent ici que là-bas!_

_Ce qui était la stricte vérité, Nessie exigeait ma présence en quasi permanence ! Mais, je dois bien admettre que cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas._

_- Merci Jake. Dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Alice un sourire de supplication sur les lèvres. Sourire tout droit emprunté au maître en la matière. L'élève face au maître… Qui allait gagner ?_

_- Ok, mais ça sera peut-être plus provisoire que ce que tu penses._

_- Comment ça?_

_Bella fronçait les sourcils, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir Alice. Cette dernière semblait réfléchir, puis finalement se lança._

_- Tout d'abord, c'est juste une proposition… Ok?_

_- Ok._

_- Bon, voilà, le problème c'est que vous n'avez que trois chambres et donc pas assez de place pour accueillir le bébé…_

_- Justement Alice, trois chambres… alors viens en au fait! S'agaça Bella._

_- N'y pense même pas! _

_La voix d'Edward retentit comme un couperet. Il avait certainement dû percevoir les pensées de sa sœur._

_- Je n'ai eu le temps de rien dire! Laisse-moi au moins une chance de faire ma proposition à Bella!_

_Des éclairs semblaient sortir des yeux dorés d'Edward, mais il lâchât vite sa prise visuelle au moment où Bella s'agaça d'avantage._

_- Edward, c'est quoi son idée!? Je veux le savoir!_

_Alice jaugea son frère, puis reprit où elle s'en était arrêté._

_- Je pensais qu'à l'arrivée du bébé Nessie pourrait… Euh… déménager._

_Wow, Alice ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête ! Se rendait-elle compte qu'il s'agissait de parents surprotecteurs qu'elle avait devant elle ? D'ailleurs la réponse ne se fit pas attendre._

_- Quoi? Mais non, ma fille restera avec nous!_

_- Attends chérie, ce n'est qu'une partie de son idée._

_Elle avait été encore plus loin dans son idée ? Et c'est cet élément qui déplaisait le plus à Edward. Tout le monde gardait le silence, attendant que la bombe soit posée._

_- Alice? S'impatienta une nouvelle fois Bella._

_Le lutin perdit son sourire au profit d'une grimace en direction d'Edward._

_- Je pense qu'elle pourrait aller vivre avec Jake._

_Elle était folle ! Je sentis les regards se poser sur moi et bien que vu ma taille cela semblait difficile, je décidais de me faire le plus petit possible. Je n'avais absolument aucun lien direct ou indirect avec cette idée ! Un peu comme tout le monde, j'attendais le retour de flamme._

_- Et puis quoi encore? Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Demanda Bella._

_- Si, elle l'est. Mais comme elle le pense si bien, c'est à nous de décider. Argumenta Edward._

_Oui, et le choix sera : «Nessie reste avec nous ». Et cela m'allait parfaitement ! Non, pas qu'une petite bagarre contre un vampire ne m'aurait pas plu, mais pas avec le père de ma moitié._

_- Euh, maman, papa?_

_Je me fis encore plus petit en entendant la douce voix de ma Nessie. Elle n'avait dû perdre aucune miette de la conversation et la proposition d'Alice devait plus que certainement la ravir._

_- Oui Nessie? _

_Bella avait opté pour un ton un peu brusque, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tout accepter de sa fille._

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

_Ben voyons !_

_- Ben voyons! _

_Tiens, même Bella le pensait ! Mais Nessie semblait décidée._

_- Vous aurez besoin de place avec le bébé, et je serai plus au calme si je ne dors pas à la maison, ce sera mieux pour les cours… Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vivre à des milliers de kilomètres!_

_- Les cours? Bella semblait perplexe._

_- Oui, imagine si le bébé ne fait pas ses nuits, je ne pourrais pas dormir et je ne suivrais pas en cours..._

_- Toi ne pas suivre en cours? Si tu veux mon avis, aucune chance!_

_Aucun risque ! Nessie était la fille la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Même ma Bella, l'humaine que j'avais tant aimé, ne lui arrivait à la cheville._

_- On ne sait jamais! Et si c'est encore l'histoire de faire des bêtises, franchement avec Jake, vous ne risquez rien, il est pire que l'était papa!_

_Là, c'est moi qui rougissais !_

_- Quoi? S'offusqua Edward._

_- Pas la peine d'avoir cet air, je te rappelle que j'entends les pensées!_

_- Nous, ce n'était pas pareil du tout!_

_- Penses y comme une possibilité alors, de toute façon, on a plusieurs mois avant l'arrivée du bébé._

_- On verra. Lâchât Bella alors que nous ne nous y attendions pas. _

_- C'est vrai!? Exulta ma petite amie. _

_Edward la fixait d'un air étonné._

_- Bon, on a des cartons à décharger!_

_Très bonne méthode pour mettre fin au sujet de conversation. Tout le monde retroussa ses manches et en quelques minutes, chaque carton avait trouvé une place._

_- Bon, maintenant que tout est déchargé, je propose que les hommes aillent rapporter le camion et prendre des pizzas pour les deux petits…_

_- Oh! Viens à côté de moi pour dire que je suis petit!_

_Bella me tira alors la langue avant de poursuivre._

_- … et nous, on va s'amuser à monter quelques meubles du bébé!_

_- On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez le plus marrant? Râla Emmett, on aurait dit un enfant à qui l'on aurait dit qu'il devait aller ranger sa chambre, alors que son frère avait droit à une sortie glacier. _

_- Parce qu'un lit de bébé c'est fragile Emmett!!_

_- Merci Alice, je n'aurais pas dit mieux! Dit Bella avec un sourire triomphant._

_- De rien!_

_- A tout à l'heure mon amour, tu me manques déjà! Amusez vous bien._

_- Tu me manques plus encore._

_Edward alla embrasser Bella alors que j'étais déjà arrivé au camion et que je l'attendais patiemment. Nessie me fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. En d'autres circonstances, elle m'aurait très certainement sauté dessus pour m'embrasser, mais je crois qu'elle avait parfaitement intégré le fait que si elle voulait que l'idée d'Alice soit adoptée, il fallait qu'elle se fasse discrète, que nous nous faisions discrets. Une fois qu'Edward eut fini ses au revoir, nous partîmes, Edward et moi dans le camion, ouvrions la route suivis de très près par Emmett et Jasper._

**3 3 3 3 3**

_Stressé, je fixais exagérément dans le rétroviseur le 4x4 qui nous suivait, Emmett et Jasper avaient l'air de bien rigoler. J'évitais les regards sur ma gauche, je savais qu'il était dans ma tête, puisant ce que je ne parvenais pas à sortir de mon esprit. La vitesse me semblait affreusement lente et les secondes des heures. Puis, un raclement de gorge me força à faire face à ce que j'avais tenté d'esquiver depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés seul dans ce camion._

_- Tu es bien silencieux Jacob._

_Et il trouvait cela étrange ?_

_- Je crois que je peux te retourner le compliment Edward._

_Une minute de silence après, il reprit enfin, la parole._

_- La proposition d'Alice…_

_- Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'étais même pas au courant de ce projet qu'elle avait fait ! Et tu sais bien que ta sœur est folle !_

_Je m'étais défendu rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis calmement reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté._

_-. Jacob, cesses d'être sur la défensive avec moi. Je voulais simplement dire que la proposition d'Alice ne semblait pas te faire… plaisir._

_- Edward, es-tu sérieux ? Je sais très bien ce que vous en pensez, je serais stupide de me réjouir de quelque chose qui n'a aucune chance de se produire._

_Il posa un regard amusé sur moi._

_- Ce serait la première fois que tu aurais peur de moi Jacob Black._

_- Je…_

_Il est vrai que ma condition m'empêchait de ressentir la peur face à lui, mais une autre peur avait pris de dessus, il était tout de même le père de la personne la plus importante à mon cœur._

_- Je… je n'ai pas peur… je veux juste… ne pas la perdre. Elle représente pour moi ce qu'est Bella pour toi, elle est ma vie._

_Il grimaça, il avait conscience de ce fait depuis la naissance de Nessie, mais l'entendre était toujours douloureux, je pouvais deviner que c'était comme pour moi, avant que sa fille ne vienne au monde et qu'il affichait son amour inconditionnel pour Bella sous mon nez._

_- Nessie est encore jeune…_

_- En terme de présence sur cette terre, peut être…_

_Je stoppai ma phrase de suite, pleinement conscient que ce qui venait de sortir d'entre mes lèvres n'allait certainement pas être en ma faveur._

_- Mais physiquement… Je n'en ai que trop conscience. Mais, Jacob, elle reste ma petite fille._

_- Et j'ose espérer qu'elle le restera pour l'éternité. Seulement un jour, elle prendra son envol et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne fasse pas comme son père et que par conséquent elle n'attendra pas un siècle._

_La vérité n'était pas toujours facile à accepter, je savais qu'il avait pleinement conscience des choses. J'attendais qu'il réponde, mais visiblement, il n'en avait pas l'intention dans l'immédiat. Le silence se réinstalla._

_**3 3 3 3 3**_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

_Notre Nessie avait grandi trop vite… Hier encore un bébé, aujourd'hui une très belle jeune femme prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup et ceci sans mauvais jeux de mots. Jacob était un type bien, et il nous l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Un gamin loyal et peut être le plus apte à protéger notre bébé après Bella et moi… peut être même le plus apte avant nous._

_Un autre bébé s'annonçait, il aurait pu profiter de la situation, mais au lieu de cela, il faisait tout pour ne pas nous froisser, ou plutôt ne pas me froisser. Conscient du silence, je repris contact avec la réalité. Jacob était à mes côtés, attendant patiemment que je reprenne notre conversation là où je l'avais abandonné._

_- Nessie n'est pas moi, ni même Bella, j'en ai conscience, mais il me semble être en droit de désapprouver certaines choses la concernant, tu verras quand ce sera ton tour..._

_Jacob se crispa, laissant une myriade de pensés rebondir dans ma tête._

_« Quand ce sera mon tour ? »… « Mais il est fou ! Ne se rend-il pas compte ? »… _

_- Jacob, je veux dire… Tu… Vous avez le temps…_

_C'est moi qui étais maintenant tendu. Jamais l'idée d'être grand-père ne m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais maintenant que je venais mettre en relation mon futur enfant et la situation que vivait ma fille, des images d'un possible futur me sautaient au visage._

_- Du calme Edward, on en est loin !_

_Je ne pus retenir un ouf de soulagement._

_« En tout cas, moi j'en suis encore loin… »_

_Cette réflexion… je savais qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée, mais je ne pus retenir une réaction. Je freinais et stoppais le camion, faisant fi des protestations des autres usagers et des regards pleins d'incompréhension de mes frères qui avaient pris place derrière nous sur le bas-côté de la route._

_- Si toi tu en es loin, Nessie en est plus proche… C'est ce que tu as tenté de me cacher ?_

_Il hésita et aucune de ses pensés ne me parvenaient._

_- Nessie est… disons que si je me réfère à ce que je sais de votre histoire à Bella et à toi…_

_Il déglutit de nouveau._

_- Nessie ne peut pas renier sa filiation avec Bella. Je crois qu'elle est tout au moins aussi têtue que sa mère._

_Je ne pus retenir un sourire en repensant à certaines situations durant lesquels j'avais dû faire appel à tout mon self control._

_- Il est certain que si elle tient de sa mère, je comprends plus que bien ce que tu vis._

_- Je suis fort._

_- Mais encore pour combien de temps ?_

_Autant Nessie que lui avait grandi trop vite. Chacun victime de leur nature… Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'était ce sentiment de privation, je lui avais cédé et l'avait d'abord regretté en passant à deux doigts de perdre l'amour de ma vie, puis le bonheur était réapparu en voyant le fruit de notre amour, si petit, si fragile..._

_- Edward, je ne veux pas te mentir, ta fille, bien que la personne la plus chère à mon cœur et un vrai petit démon à ses heures !_

_Jacob s'était visiblement détendu et je dois dire que cette conversation m'était également d'une grande aide. Je vivais tout en accéléré, tout comme celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés à cet instant. Finalement, nous étions tout les deux des victimes… Je me surpris même à sourire à sa comparaison de ma fille à un démon, Nessie était très forte pour amadouer les gens… Petite elle arrivait à mener par le bout du nez chaque personne, humaine ou non, qui passait près d'elle. Je me revoyais encore lui céder et la transformer en princesse à l'aide d'un déguisement acheté dans une boutique, ou encore lui donner en douce quelques centilitres de sang humain que Carlisle s'était procuré pour elle-même. Et "adulte"… cette capacité de faire des gens ce qu'elle voulait ne s'était pas éteint. _

_- Je pense en avoir une idée en effet. Et je crois que si ça avait été une autre personne que toi à ses côtés, il serait déjà mort._

_Jacob déglutit bruyamment, la mort d'un humain ou même seulement l'évocation de celle-ci le touchait. Même loin de son territoire, sa nature le poussait à protéger l'Etre humain face aux prédateurs que nous vampires étions pour eux._

_- En quelque sorte, heureusement que c'est de toi dont est tombée amoureuse notre fille… Je veux dire… Tu sais ce que nous sommes, tu as toi-même un lourd secret, tu nous es loyal malgré les antagonismes qui existent entre nos espèces, Bella a une confiance presque aveugle en toi. Tout ça pour dire que finalement, nous avons de la chance que ce soit toi._

_La peau de Jacob qui était jusque là anormalement pâle, se teinta légèrement. Cela devait être la première fois que j'avouais à voix haute et devant le principal intéressé, que je n'étais pas totalement réfractaire à l'idée du couple qu'il formait avec ma fille._

_- Merci Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela est important pour moi et je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que tu n'aies pas à regretter de m'accorder ta confiance._

_On cogna à ma vitre. Ni Jacob ni moi n'avions fait attention au temps durant lequel nous nous étions arrêtés et Emmett avait semble-t-il décrété que la petite pause avait suffisamment duré. Je baissai la vitre et me retournai vers mon frère._

_- Et ben les amoureux ! Ce n'est pas qu'on s'impatiente là derrière, mais on a un camion à ramener, des pizzas pour humain ou presque à aller chercher, il se pencha et fit un clin d'œil à Jacob, et surtout j'ai les crocs, j'aimerais retrouver ma petite Rose pour aller le plus rapidement possible à la chasse !_

_Emmett et son estomac… parfois il me faisait penser à un glouton…_

_- C'est bon, Emmett, on reprend la route ! Mais par pitié, ne nous appelle plus jamais les amoureux !_

_- Parfait petit frère, ce sera comme tu voudras ! Enfin, ceci dans l'hypothèse où ce petit camion retrouve ses propriétaires, que les pizzas de ta chère fille et du petit loup ici présent (Jake grogna) soient récupérées et que nous soyons rentrés auprès de nos petites femmes et cela dans un lapse de temps restreint !_

_Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite tout en remettant le contact. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme serein, la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jacob avait eu du bon. _

_A notre retour, de nombreux meubles du bébé étaient déjà montés. Bella vint fièrement se mettre dans mes bras. Une nouvelle fois tout s'accélérait dans nos vies. Nessie avait elle rejoint Jake, déposant un léger baisé sur ses lèvres et le prenant par la main pour le mener au fauteuil à bascule semblable à celui qu'elle avait dans se chambre et qu'elle avait certainement dû monter elle-même. Ma petite Nessie avait de la chance, elle était avec LA bonne personne, celle-là même qu'il m'avait fallu un siècle pour trouver… Ma Bella, ma courageuse épouse, la mère de mes enfants… Ma vie._

**3 3 3 3 3**

**Voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais bon, depuis le temps que je vous dois des nouvelles !!! **

**Maintenant, plus qu'à envoyer mon looooong chapitre à Ange et qu'elle trouve un peu de temps à lui consacrer ! Je suis super pressée !!!!**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit bonus et pour ceux et celles qui en ont envie, une petite review me fera un immense plaisir !**

**A bientôt.**

**Bisous**


	35. Chapter 32

**HEEEEELLOOOOOO !**

**Ben oui, finalement me revoilà enfin ! Désolée, encore une longue attente… Ma Ange a pas eu trop le temps de corriger mes bêtises… Pour sa défense, il est long… (aux environs de 22 pages) et elle a eu son permis, donc elle en profite bien.**

**Le prochain est entamé… Mais en ce moment la fatigue fait qu'il n'avance pas des masses… Pfffff, vive la chaleur! (ouais j'aime pas! En plus pas de vacances cette année! Alors...) Mais je fais actuellement une cure de m&… pour que ça aille mieux ! lol **

**Bon, long chapitre plein de divagations de mon petit cerveau… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et merci pour tous ces ajouts en favoris et alerte. **

**Bon, pas le temps de répondre aux reviews,mais je tiens à remercier :**

**Marielle, bbkoda, anayata, tonie, Emily, Anill, celine68990, sabine, bébé23, xalexeex25, katner, lapiaf83, luna, potine, JENNY1001, Lovellly, bellardtwilight, magikcilou, Cathou3, vampirepoete, DESHAYES Tracie, merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent mais ne laissent pas de traces écrites et merci à mes lectrice du fofo! (Jespère avoir cité tout le monde... Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse)**

**Merci pour votre soutien, vos encouragements et même vos idées. J'espère satisfaire un maximum de personne et si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques… ne vous privez pas de m'en faire part.**

**Dédicace à mes campeuses adorées : (ah ah vous avez eu peur que je vous oublie!)**

**Ma voisine adorée, tu nous manque beaucoup, saches qu'on t'attend et on t'aime très très fort !**

**Ma Ange, merci pour ce chapitre… et merci d'être là et d'être juste toi. T'adore fort!**

**Ma Titia merci aussi à toi pour ce chapitre, tu as été la première à le lire et à me donner des idées pour l'améliorer. T'adore aussi fort !**

**Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin… (euh, dois-je dire aussi bon courage? lol)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer, merci à elle de nous les avoir offert.**

**ccccccccccccccc**

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

_Les mois qui nous séparaient de ma nouvelle transformation étaient passés si rapidement…_

_Alice, en grande forme, avait réussi à organiser notre intérieur de manière à ce que le bébé et Nessie puisse cohabiter sans enlever de la liberté à notre fille. Elle avait même lancé l'idée d'agrandir la maison! Mais nous ne voulions pas de cela. La chambre de notre futur enfant était donc installée dans la nôtre. Edward n'était pas ravi de la situation, mais je savais que dès qu'il poserait son regard sur le petit être qui dormira dans ce petit berceau, il oublierait toute réticence. Mais ce n'était pas tout… Alice ne serait plus Alice si elle n'avait pas tenu à faire une garde robe pour le bébé… Prétextant qu'elle aussi n'avait pas pu vivre pleinement la naissance de Nessie et pour trouver la place qui nous faisait défaut, elle avait fait la concession de réduire ma propre garde robe. Alice resterait Alice… Mais finalement nous ne voulions pas la changer, nous l'aimions ainsi._

_Jasper quant à lui était resté égal à lui-même, distillant son don à bon escient, faisant en sorte que les idées débordantes de sa femme soient canalisées avant qu'elles ne nous atteignent. Il ne laissait entrevoir nulle sorte d'attrait pour le bébé, mais il était présent à sa manière et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il s'était également un peu plus rapproché de son père, le vrai. Edward m'avait confié que ça avait été compliqué pour lui, qu'au début, il avait culpabilisé vis-à-vis de Carlisle, son père de cœur… Mais ce dernier avait trouvé les mots adéquats pour faire comprendre à Jasper qu'il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il était ravi de partager la place qu'il tenait depuis des années avec un vampire tel que Stephen._

_Rosalie… De nous tous, elle était celle qui semblait la plus fragile. Elle participait à toutes les extravagances de notre petit lutin, mais je savais qu'elle prenait énormément sur elle. A tour de rôle, Edward et moi prenions de ses nouvelles, mais elle n'était pas dupe de nos agissements. Je lui avais promis qu'elle aurait une place importante pour ce nouveau bébé et je le lui rappelai à chaque fois que je la voyais flancher, lui redonnant son sourire immédiatement et cela était aussi bénéfique pour elle que pour moi, car en la voyant si mal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à son histoire, à ce qui l'avait mené à cette non vie qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité et cela me faisait souffrir._

_Emmett, tout comme Alice était fidèle à lui-même, toujours prêt à payer de sa personne pour détendre l'atmosphère parfois pesante ou pour satisfaire aux lubies toujours plus folles de notre lutin. Il avait pris à cœur de s'occuper de Nessie, il adorait notre fille et les voir se chamailler était un régal aussi bien pour les yeux que pour les oreilles. Il était également le mari prévenant et idéal pour Rose. Elle l'avait sauvé et il la sauvait à son tour. Leur couple était touchant et si loin de ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur._

_Carlisle et Esmée avaient été très présents, nous aidant le plus possible à mettre en place les éléments qui nous manquaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas être avec nous physiquement, mais les moyens technologiques effaçaient parfaitement cela. Ils nous avaient même proposé de nous prêter à nouveau l'Ile d'Esmé. C'était le lieu parfait, celui qui avait accueilli nos premiers pas en tant que mari et femme. Carlisle avait beaucoup rassuré Edward sur ma transformation, ou plutôt mes transformations… Mon mari n'était toujours pas rassuré sur le fait qu'il serait à nouveau attiré par mon sang et que cela me mettrait en danger, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était la naissance, elle avait été si traumatisante pour Nessie. Mais encore une fois, Carlisle avait eu les bons mots. Esmé n'avait pas été en reste, elle avait réussi à de nombreuses reprises à canaliser Alice alors que Jasper avait échoué. Ainsi elle nous envoyait les plans d'aménagement qu'elle imaginait et Alice les suivait sans rechigner. Elle était si présente, j'aurais tant aimé que ma mère le soit également, mais la réalité faisait que son éloignement était finalement mieux, pour nous et surtout pour elle._

_Et enfin, Charlie… Mon père n'avait jamais été aussi présent que depuis le jour où je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle._

_*** Flashback ***_

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que je repoussais le moment de l'appel à mon père et même plusieurs semaines… Je voulais plus que tout qu'il prenne mon futur enfant comme ma propre chair, il était hors de question que deuxième, mais aussi dernier enfant soit considéré comme quelqu'un d'autre… Cela avait déjà été trop dur pour Renesmé._

_- Il est temps de le faire Bella, tu le sais… Si tu veux que ton père se considère comme son grand père par le sang._

_- Je sais tout ça._

_- Bella, il va déjà avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit plus tôt._

_- Je SAIS! M'énervai-je avant de regretter mon ton, un peu brusque. Pardon._

_- Je voudrais le faire à ta place mon amour, mais crois moi, il faut que ce soit toi Bella._

_Je soupirais, regardant le combiné du téléphone dans sa main comme s'il me la brûlait. Edward avait raison (comme toujours). Puis je le lui tendis alors qu'il me regardait les yeux grands ouverts par l'étonnement. Un peu crispé, il prit l'appareil de ma main. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, il pensait que je me défilais… Il pensait que je lui demandais silencieusement de faire ce que je savais être de mon devoir. J'étais ravie qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées, car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas eu droit à ses expressions si adorables qu'il me servait parfois, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas…_

_- Ne fais pas cette tête! Je veux juste que tu fasses le numéro pour moi!_

_Le sourire en coin réapparut… celui auquel on ne peut résister. Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front avant de reporter son attention sur le téléphone et enfin faire le numéro qu'il m'était si difficile de faire. Quand il eut fini, il me le tendit et se plaça dans mon dos, les doigts croisés sur mon ventre._

_Bip… Bip…_

_Une sonnerie, puis deux… J'espérais secrètement qu'il ne soit pas là… une troisième… et enfin plus rien._

_«Oui, allo?»_

_Une voix de femme? Je regardais Edward, un peu paniquée… Je m'étais préparée à entendre mon père, pas la voix d'une femme… Edward embrassa ma tempe, me rassurant par ce geste._

_- Je… C'est Bella…_

_«Oh… Bella! Que ça fait plaisir de t'entendre! C'est Sue! Comment vas-tu?»_

_Sue? Mais bien sûr! Qui d'autre? Que je pouvais être bête parfois!_

_«Bella? Tu es toujours là?»_

_Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon silence durait un peu trop longtemps._

_- Oui, pardon. Je… Comment vas-tu? Et papa?_

_«Bien… Très bien! Je te le passe, il est juste à côté de moi!»_

_Un peu surprise, je n'eus le temps de réagir que déjà la voix de mon père se fit entendre._

_«Bella, ça fait si plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone, l'université est si dure que ça? Tu n'as même pas un petit moment pour appeler ton vieux père?»_

_- Oh… oui, désolée… Je…_

_«Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu dois te concentrer sur tes études.»_

_- Oui… Je… Papa, que fait Sue à la maison à cette heure-ci?_

_Il se racla la gorge. Puis je l'entendis inspirer. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, mais je voulais qu'il me l'annonce lui-même, et puis on serait comme ça à égalité sur les annonces!_

_«Nous… Bella, Sue et moi… Nous… Nous nous voyons! Je… Elle… Tu comprends on est seuls tout les deux… Et c'est une femme formidable…»_

_Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres, mon père était amoureux! Et même si je le savais déjà, l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche me remplissait de joie!_

_- Papa, papa, STOP! Je sais tout ça!_

_«Quoi? Mais… Mais comment?»_

_- Papa, crois-tu sérieusement que je puisse croire un seul instant que tu puisses offrir ton aide pour l'organisation d'une fête pour enfants, si ce n'était pas pour une personne qui compte pour toi? _

_Il émit un rire gêné…_

_«Elle me redonne vie…Depuis ta mère, je…»_

_- Comme Edward me la rend chaque jour. Le coupai-je peu désireuse d'en entendre plus sur la vie privée de mon père depuis que ma mère l'avait quitté._

_«Oui»_

_- Papa, je suis heureuse pour vous! Tu le mérites! Et puis avoir Seth comme petit frère ne me déplait pas, ce gamin est adorable et c'est garçon bien._

_«Oui, il l'est, mais n'oublies pas que si tu penses que Seth est ton frère, alors tu as aussi une sœur!»_

_- Ouais. _

_Leah ne m'avait jamais portée dans son cœur, me reprochant indirectement sa situation… Par la faute de l'existence des miens, elle avait perdu Sam, puis sa féminité et enfin son meilleur ami. Elle était restée en contact avec Jacob, il nous l'avait dit. Il avait été le seul à ne pas la prendre pour un élément faible de la meute._

_«Elle a changé Bella, crois moi, elle est devenue plus mature. Je crois que la mort de son père a fait qu'elle a quelques peu perdu pieds, mais elle a su se reprendre. Et légalement parlant, elle est irréprochable!»_

_- Jake nous a dit ça, ils se donnent régulièrement des nouvelles._

_«C'est une chouette gamine.»_

_- Papa, une gamine?_

_«Ok, une jeune femme!»_

_Je rigolai, mon père avait refusé que je vieillisse et il allait faire de même avec les enfants de sa compagne._

_- C'est mieux. Gloussai-je. _

_«Mais revenons au pourquoi de cet appel? Car il y a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?»_

_C'était à mon tour d'être gênée, l'annonce de sa relation avec Sue m'avait tout fait oublier. Edward rappela sa présence en caressant mon ventre._

_- Oui, papa, j'ai une nouvelle._

_«Bella, tu vas finir par me faire peur là, tout va bien pour vous? C'est la petite?»_

_- Quoi? Mais non, tout le monde va bien papa! Non, en fait… Papa, Edward et moi… nousallonsavoirunbébéetc'estpourcetété._

_«Pas si vite Bella! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne un seul mot de ce que tu dis? C'est comme ça qu'on parle dans ta nouvelle ville? Parce que si c'est ça, reviens-moi vite!»_

_J'inspirai l'air qui ne me servait à rien._

_- Papa, cet été tu seras grand-père… pour la deuxième fois. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à ne pas impliquer ma fille dans cette annonce._

_J'aurais parié ce silence qui suivit. Mais je laissai à mon père le temps de se faire à la nouvelle._

_«Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Mais… L'été est dans…et puis tes études? Tu es loin d'avoir fini!»_

_- Six mois papa… Et mes études n'en seront pas bouleversées, je les terminerai papa, je te le promets! Il me faudra simplement une année de plus._

_Il fallut quelque minutes de plus pour que mon père reprenne la parole. _

_«C'est fabuleux Bella, félicitations à vous deux!»_

_Quoi? Il me disait réellement ça? Oui, il le disait… et surtout il le pensait!_

_«Bella, je sais que tu es faite pour ça, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec la fille du frère d'Edward»_

_Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, Nessie était ma chair et mon sang... Puis son image apparut à mon esprit… Nessie était une belle et grande jeune fille maintenant et mon père, son grand-père, ne le savait pas… Il ne comprendrait pas… Un peu sonnée, il me fallut pourtant réagir._

_- Merci papa. Tout le monde est aux anges._

_«Ma Bella va avoir un bébé, tu entends ça Sue?»_

_J'entendais des rires et des sanglots, ils partageaient leur joie. Sue en savait plus sur ce que j'étais devenue que mon père, beaucoup plus. Je savais qu'elle me demanderait comment cela était possible, mais j'étais prête à tout lui raconter…_

_«Bella, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te voir, il y a un boulot fou et on a une nouvelle recrue à former…»_

_- Papa, ça va aller, je te le promets! Tout le monde va prendre soin de moi ici._

_«D'accord, je… Promets moi de ne plus me laisser sans nouvelles!»_

_- Promis, je te donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement._

_«Et repose toi!»_

_- Oui papa!_

_Nous nous mîmes à rire. La pression était retombée, je me sentais stupide d'avoir été aussi angoissée. Il était tard quand je raccrochai. Edward m'enlaça avec tendresse._

_- Et maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à prévenir ta mère!_

_Je reprenais le téléphone, et ce fut vite fait, ma mère exultât avant de me raccrocher au nez et en me disant qu'elle allait annoncer ça à l'équipe._

_Et voilà, c'était fait… Il n'y avait plus qu'à vivre et à me préparer à redevenir mère._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

_S'en était suivi des appels réguliers, aussi bien de sa part que de celle de Sue. Mon père était devenu un vrai papa poule et je remerciais chaque jour le ciel pour la distance kilométrique que j'avais mise entre nous. J'aimais mon père, énormément, mais là ça devenait insupportable._

**ccccccccccccccc**

_Les derniers jours, le temps passait encore plus rapidement et à la veille du départ, j'étais heureuse, car contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé pour Nessie, tout était prêt pour le nouveau bébé, même la question épineuse de sa chambre. Après de longues discutions avec Edward et sa conversation entre homme avec Jake, nous en étions arrivés à la décision de donner sa chance à l'idée d'Alice. Il faut dire qu'autant Nessie que Jake avaient eu une attitude irréprochable depuis des mois. Cela était décidé, nous l'annoncerions au moment du départ._

_Cette après-midi là, Edward avait décidé d'aller chasser, il était très stressé. J'allais redevenir humaine et cela impliquait que mon sang serait de nouveau l'objet de son désir. Moi-même, je préférais ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait à ce moment là, j'avais confiance en lui et cette confiance n'avait fait que grandir depuis ce qui avait été notre premier jour de voyage de noce sur l'Ile d'Esmé. Jacob l'avait accompagné afin de me laisser du temps avec ma fille._

_Nous étions toutes deux sur le canapé, je la tenais dans mes bras, même maintenant, elle me procurait un bien-être non négligeable en ce jour._

_- Maman, vous partez quand?_

_- Tard, il me semble que l'avion est vers minuit. Alice et Jasper seront là, ils nous accompagneront à l'aéroport et ils vous ramèneront à la maison. Ils ont accepté de rester avec toi._

_- Mais maman, je ne suis plus une petite fille! Je peux rester quelques jours toute seule! Et puis je ne serais pas vraiment toute seule…_

_Je soupirais, pleinement consciente de ce fait… jamais seule, ça c'est certain!_

_- Oui, mais on ne sera pas tranquille avec ton père si c'était le cas! Alors sois gentille._

_- Ok. Soupira-t-elle._

_- On t'aime ma chérie, rien de plus._

_- Je le sais._

_- Papa t'a dit si ses partiels se sont bien passés?_

_- Voyons Nessie, tu parles de ton père là, crois-tu réellement qu'il puisse rater un examen?_

_- Euh, oui, question idiote._

_- Dis-moi Nessie, tu me promets d'être sage quand nous ne serons pas là._

_- Maman, on dirait que tu parles à un bébé!_

_- Pardon._

_- Oui, je le serai! Vous avez de la chance, moi aussi j'aurai aimé un peu de vacances!_

_- J'aimerai tant que ce soit de vraies vacances, mais il va y avoir beaucoup de stress!_

_- Tout ira bien! Mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur sera la personne la plus parfaite sur terre et moi la grande sœur la plus comblée au monde!_

_- Merci Nessie._

_- De rien! Mais tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais aller sur cette Ile? Après tout, elle fait partie de mon histoire!_

_- Ta grand-mère ne te refuse rien, alors je pense que tu as toutes tes chances._

_- J'espère. Peut-être que j'irais faire ma lune de miel là-bas moi aussi! Elle me fit un grand sourire._

_- Euh, pas pour maintenant le mariage Nessie! Dis-je les sourcils froncés._

_- Non, bien sûr!_

_- Je préfère. _

_Nous restâmes là, de longues minutes à ne rien dire, juste à profiter l'une de l'autre, sa chaleur allait me manquer durant mon absence. _

**ccccccccccccccc**

_Il faisait presque nuit quand nos hommes rentrèrent, Edward avait l'air moins stressé, sa chasse avait dû être bonne. Nessie venait de monter dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour nous accompagner à l'aéroport._

_- Alors, il y avait des proies intéressantes? Demandais-je à mon mari lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me donner un doux baiser._

_- Oui et j'en suis très content, je pense que je suis rassasié pour plusieurs jours. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui._

_Nous avions quelques réserves de sang dans nos bagages, au cas où… Mais je savais qu'Edward serait irréprochable._

_- Parfait alors. Conclus-je pour montrer mon soutien._

_- Jasper et Alice ne sont pas encore là? Me demanda-t-il après un autre baiser._

_- Non, ils ne devraient pas tarder je pense. C'est dommage qu'Emmett et Rose n'ai pas pu venir._

_- Emmett n'aime pas trop les au revoir je crois. Et vous votre après-midi?_

_- Très calme, on a flemmardé sur le canapé. Ta fille dans mes bras, il ne manquait que toi pour que ce soit parfait._

_- J'aurais aimé être avec vous... Sa voix se fit lointaine, mais il se reprit rapidement. Je vais aller mettre nos affaires dans la voiture, vérifie qu'il ne manque rien._

_- De toute façon, on part pour quelques jours seulement et heureusement ta sœur n'a pas eu le temps de mettre son nez là dedans!_

_- Pourtant, il y avait eu du positif la dernière fois! Argumenta-t-il en faisant un mouvement plutôt sexy avec ses sourcils._

_- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à ce positif! Fis-je avec un grand sourire. Nessie est peut-être dans sa chambre, mais elle entend ce que tu penses!_

_- Loin de moi cette idée madame Cullen! Fit-il faussement outré._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel et le rire nous prit. Finalement, nous réprimes notre sérieux et je le regardai partir les bras chargés de nos bagages._

_Lorsqu'il revînt, il n'était pas seul, Jasper et Alice le suivaient. _

_Un léger coup d'œil sur Alice me rassura, aucune angoisse n'était lisible sur son visage, elle n'avait donc pas eu de flash négatif de notre voyage. Même si ses visions n'étaient pas certaines, elles étaient un élément indispensable à notre famille._

_- Salut Bella! Alors prête pour le voyage? Alice se hissa jusqu'à ma joue et y colla ses lèvres._

_- Oui, tout est en ordre! Encore merci de prendre soin de Nessie._

_- De rien, c'est normal. Elle est où d'ailleurs? _

_- Dans sa chambre. On ne va pas tarder à y aller, je vais aller la chercher._

_- Pas la peine, je suis là! S'éleva la douce voix de ma fille derrière nous._

_- Ah, très bien._

_Je me tournais vers Edward, pour avoir son feu vert pour notre annonce. Il hochât la tête en un signe d'approbation et vînt me rejoindre._

_- Bon, on a quelques directives à vous donner avant de partir. A tous! Précisai-je._

_- Ben tiens!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, je suis certain que ce qui va suivre va te plaire!_

_- Bon, je peux poursuivre? M'agaçai-je._

_- Vas y, je n'ai rien vu arriver, et je suis trop curieuse!_

_- Bon, on a longuement parlé avec Edward, et on a décidé de donner sa chance à ton idée Alice._

_- Quoi?_

_- Oui, on accepte de laisser Nessie vivre avec Jake._

_- Maman, c'est vrai? Demanda notre fille un peu perplexe._

_- Oui!_

_Elle sauta dans les bras de Jake qui lui était plutôt sous le choc._

_- Merci, je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter!_

_- On l'espère bien! Jake? Ca va?_

_Il avait prit une drôle de couleur._

_- Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste que ça me surprend._

_- On te fait confiance. Tu es de notre famille, on sait que tu ne nous décevras jamais. Argumenta Edward, j'étais ravie de son intervention, car venant de lui, je savais que ça prenait une autre dimension pour Jake. Mais il semblait tout de même peu sûr._

_- Vous êtes certains de ce que vous faites?_

_- Oui pourquoi? _

_- Parce que je suis un loup, je ne sais pas, c'est…_

_- Jacob? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne vivre chez toi?_

_Nessie semblait un peu énervée._

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça! Il faut que je m'y fasse, c'est tout._

_- Oh oui, très dur de vivre avec la femme de ta vie!_

_- Je… Je veux juste… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Nessie lui sauta dessus._

_- Tu vas voir, ce sera génial! Mais va falloir que je fasse quelques changements dans la maison!_

_Il la regarda un peu inquiet… Le pauvre, Alice avait indéniablement déteint sur sa nièce, d'ailleurs Edward s'en excusa._

_- Désolé Jake, je crois qu'elle tient ça de mes sœurs! _

_- Mais ne l'écoute pas Jake! Tu vas voir, ça va être super! Nessie, j'ai déjà plein d'idées!_

_Notre petit lutin exultait, j'en arrivais à plaindre mon pauvre meilleur ami et Jasper qui allaient devoir supporter Alice puissance deux durant notre absence. D'ailleurs, Jake implora discrètement Jasper du regard et celui-ci, résigné, ne put que hocher les épaules._

_Bien que tout le monde rigolait, je ne m'y trompais pas, le malaise était loin d'être passé. A vrai dire, voyant Jake particulièrement mal à l'aise, je m'en voulais, nous aurions sûrement dû en parler avec lui avant de prendre notre décision. Mais maintenant il était trop tard et de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il refusé? Alice quant à elle était aux anges et fière d'elle._

_- Vous voyez, vous en êtes arrivés à la même solution que moi!_

_- Oui, Alice, tu peux aussi avoir de bonnes idées! Soupirai-je, consciente que cette anecdote serait souvent ressortie. Mais cela ne plut pas à Alice._

_- Comment ça je "peux avoir de bonnes idées"?_

_Elle afficha un air faussement outrée avant de faire un grand sourire._

_- Bon, ok, tu as régulièrement de bonnes idées!_

_- Je préfère!_

_- Au fait Jasper, tu as vu ton père aujourd'hui?_

_Avant de partir, je ressentais le besoin de prendre autant d'informations que je pouvais._

_- Oui, il vous souhaite un bon voyage, il est aussi impatient de rencontrer Carlisle dans quelques semaines._

_- Moi aussi il me tarde de les voir, mais tu as bien pensé à lui dire pour Charlie…_

_- Oui, je lui ai dit qu'il y aura des humains. Il sembla horrifié par ce qui venait d'échapper, mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde!_

_- Des humains? Mais il y a que mon père! Non? Jasper?_

_- Oups. Il baissa la tête, confus._

_- Alice? S'il savait quelque chose, cela venaient forcement d'elle, s'il ne parlait pas, prendre les informations à la source pouvait être un jeu d'enfant._

_- Bravo Jasper! Elle lui fit un regard lourd de reproches avant de reprendre à contre cœur. Il semblerait que Charlie ne soit pas le seul à venir pour voir son petit fils ou sa petite fille!_

_- Quoi? Mais qui d'autre?_

_Elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez!_

_- Je voulais vous faire la surprise à votre retour! S'énerva-t-elle._

_- Et bien, c'est raté, et je veux savoir! Sinon, je suis certaine de passer un mauvais séjour! Je devenais aussi manipulatrice qu'elle, mais j'adorais ce pouvoir de persuasion! J'y avais longuement travaillé et même si c'était inutile, je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté afin qu'elle me révèle tout._

_- Bon, Charlie veut inviter Sue et Billy aussi!_

_- Quoi? Mon père sera là? Exulta Jacob._

_- Surprise! Cria Alice._

_- Mais et les enfants?_

_- Ils sont grands tu sais! Et puis, eux aussi seront là, normalement._

_- Même Leah? Cela me semblait irréel, elle nous avait toujours détestés. Alice ne se fit pas prier pour poursuivre et révéler tout ce qu'elle savait._

_- Il semble que oui, apparemment Sue lui en a parlé et elle n'a pas dit non, je crois que Jake lui manque._

_Nessie eu un regard noir vers Alice qui ne le remarqua pas._

_- Ils seront tous là! Mais c'est super! Exultai-je._

_- Et oui! Mais avec tout ce monde qui sait ce que nous sommes face à ton père, ça risque d'être dur… Je n'en étais que trop consciente, mais la joie de cette nouvelle surpassait tout._

_- On fera avec! Oh Alice, c'est une si bonne nouvelle! Ils me manquent tant!_

_- Oui, je sais._

_Elle me prit dans ses bras, partageant ma joie._

_- Edward, tu le savais? Demandai-je en me tournant vers ce dernier._

_- J'ai entendu quelques infos oui. Mais pas grand-chose, Alice est très forte pour cacher ce qu'elle ne souhaite pas me monter!_

_- Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé! Fis-je faussement déçue._

_- Et bien, j'avais plus ou moins compris qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise. Sa moue boudeuse me fit fondre. Mais je voulais jouer encore un peu._

_- Tu aurais tout de même dû m'en parler!_

_- Désolé._

_La petite moue trop craquante s'accentua, je n'y tenais plus._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis si heureuse! D'abord deux semaines avec toi, après un bébé et enfin, tous ceux que j'aime qui viennent nous rendre visite! _

_- Il manquera une personne. Ajouta Edward._

_Il semblait si triste à cette idée et je savais de qui il parlait et il était plus déçu pour moi que pour lui._

_- Oui, ma mère._

_- Elle est prise par un voyage d'affaire de Phil. M'informa Alice._

_- Oui, je sais. Elle m'a promis une Visio conférence, elle est surexcitée d'aller aux Caraïbes, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir._

_- Mon amour, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là pour toi._

_- Moi aussi, mais elle a sa vie maintenant! Et puis n'est-ce pas mieux qu'elle vive loin de nous? On s'éloigne d'elle en douceur… Ce sera moins dur pour elle lorsqu'il nous faudra rompre tout contact._

_Je remarquai alors que Nessie fixait toujours Jake intensément, je me demandais ce qu'elle savait de Leah. Après tout, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de la fréquenter. Se sentait-elle menacée? Apparemment la nouvelle avait réjoui Jacob, en tant qu'Alpha, sa meute lui manquait et je pouvais le comprendre… Mais Nessie? Le pouvait-elle?_

_- Jake, on aura besoin de ta maison, on ne pourra pas héberger tout ce monde._

_- Pas de…_

_Alice lui coupa la parole._

_- Bella, ça suffit! On va tout organiser pendant que vous serez en vacances! N'y pense plus!_

_- Ok, je sais que si c'est toi qui organises tout, ça se passera bien._

_- Je suis une pro de l'organisation! Mais en attendant, il faut qu'on pense sérieusement à partir pour l'aéroport!_

_Je regardai l'heure, et effectivement il était grand temps de partir._

_- Bon on y va! On a rien oublié? Je me tournais vers Edward._

_- Je pense que non._

_- Ok, tout le monde en voiture!_

**ccccccccccccccc**

_Le départ fut sonné. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, car non seulement il était tard, mais en plus Edward céda à son envie de vitesse. L'aéroport était quasi désert, les adieux furent rapides, d'abord parce que je n'aimais pas ça et aussi parce que nous savions que dans deux petites semaines nous serions à nouveau réunis._

_Une fois installés et l'annonce du départ imminent de notre avion faite, Edward me prit dans ses bras. C'est sans me faire prier que je me blottis contre son torse. Fermant les yeux, je songeais à notre retour, tout allait alors être différent, mais j'étais certaine que le retour se ferait pareil à l'aller, car même humaine, les bras de mon mari étaient le meilleur endroit où je pouvais me retrouver. J'étais finalement pressée de redécouvrir mes sensations d'avant ma transformation. _

**ccccccccccccccc**

_Le voyage se passa à merveille, en grande partie parce que je l'avais passé dans les bras de mon mari et qu'il avait passé son temps à me susurrer à l'oreille des poèmes et des répliques de théâtre, Roméo et Juliette étant sa pièce favorite. _

_Tout cela était vaguement familier pour moi, l'aéroport, le taxi, le port, le bateau, j'avais déjà connu toutes ces choses. Plus que quelques minutes et l'Ile à laquelle j'avais tant pensé serait devant nous. Je me demandais si tout serait comme dans mes souvenirs, je le souhaitais plus que tout._

_Edward poussait le moteur du bateau, gagnant une vitesse à en faire pâlir un humain, mais cette fois, j'étais à ses côtés, accrochée à sa taille. Je n'avais plus peur._

_- Mon amour, on ne va pas tarder à voir l'Ile. Il venait de se tourner vers moi et avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son but, il posa ses lèvres légères sur les miennes qui n'attendaient que ça._

_Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle fut là, majestueuse, au beau milieu de cette étendue d'eau dans laquelle se reflétait la lune. J'étais obnubilée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, une sensation de bien être me submergeait petit à petit._

_- Nous sommes arrivés, attends deux petites secondes mon amour, j'attache le bateau._

_Je patientai, et une fois sa tache accomplie, il me prit si rapidement dans ses bras que j'en fus surprise. Me cramponnant à ses larges épaules. _

_- Ce n'est pas notre lune de miel. Lui rappelai-je._

_- Oui, je le sais plus que bien, mais j'en ai envie, ce lieu est si… Il ne trouva pas les mots, mais avions-nous réellement besoin de mots?_

_- Oui, tu as raison. J'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou, il me porta jusqu'à la porte de la petite chambre, celle qui avait été la moins dégradée lors de notre dernier passage._

_- Edward, la chambre? Tu es certain?_

_Il restait tant de choses à mettre au point. Selon divers calculs, l'alignement des planètes tant attendu était prévu pour dans moins de deux jours._

_- Tu préfères mettre quelques petites choses au point j'imagine? Il semblait déçu._

_- Oui. J'étais confuse et baissai les yeux._

_- Tu as raison. Et puis, il faut que je me prépare plus que toi, je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal, ou pire, de te tuer… Il grimaça à cette idée._

_Je n'aimais pas le savoir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas voiler le fait que cette peur faisait partie de lui et que c'était même cette dernière qui avait fait qu'il m'était si indispensable._

_- Tu ne me feras aucun mal. Et si je dis cela, c'est que je le pense vraiment. _

_Vaine tentative pour le rassurer._

_- Tu me mets la pression là! Il se détendît. Ça va être si bon de retrouver ton odeur et les petites rougeurs qui apparaissent lorsque tu es gênée._

_Je le fixai, dubitative alors qu'il me faisait un sourire narquois._

_- Dites moi monsieur Cullen, je pourrais croire que mon sang était la principale chose que vous aimiez en moi!_

_- Non, c'est vous que j'aime en tout premier lieu, mais votre sang…_

_- Oui, je sais, maintenant je suis à même de comprendre ce que ça peut faire, même si pour moi le sang humain n'a jamais était une passion._

_- Tu devrais aller te changer, te mettre plus à l'aise. Je vais aller chercher le reste des affaires et j'appellerai Carlisle._

_- D'accord._

_Il me posa avant de m'embrasser._

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Il s'éloigna tandis que j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre. Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. Enfin pour être plus juste, mes souvenirs d'avant la semi destruction qu'avaient entrainé nos quelques moments intimes… Je songeai à ce qu'avaient pu se demander les personnes qui avaient dû tout remettre en ordre après notre départ. Sur le lit, je remarquai un petit bout de papier, m'approchant, je m'en emparai._

_«Les enfants, on s'est chargés de tout organiser pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangé durant votre séjour. On a fait remplir le réfrigérateur pour toi Bella. Carlisle sera joignable à tout moment, n'hésitez pas. On vous aime. Esmée.»_

_Ils étaient donc venus préparer notre séjour. J'aimais tant ces personnes, tout chez eux n'était que bonté, ils étaient finalement bien plus humains que l'homme lui même. Comment les en remercier?_

_- De quoi s'agit-il?_

_Encore une fois, absorbée par mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver._

_- Un petit mot d'Esmée, il semble que tes parents soient venus préparer notre séjour. Tu le savais?_

_- Oui, ils m'avaient dit qu'ils prendraient un peu de vacances._

_- Ils ont tout organisé pour nous, nous ne seront pas dérangés._

_- Ils pensent à tout._

_- Un peu comme toi._

_- Je dois tenir ça d'eux alors._

_- Tu veux appeler Charlie avant que j'appelle Carlisle?_

_- Oui, j'y pensais justement, où est le téléphone?_

_Il me le tendit et s'éclipsa avant que je compose le numéro._

_- Papa?_

_«Bella! Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage?»_

_- Oui, tout s'est bien passé._

_«Tu sais, je me suis inquiété, je ne suis pas certain qu'un si long voyage soit bon dans ton état!»_

_A chaque fois, mon cœur se déchirait… Mais l'imaginer récolter autour de lui des informations sur le déroulement d'une grossesse me redonnait le sourire, être dans son entourage ne devait pas être de tout repos._

_- Papa! Tout va bien, et j'ai besoin de ces vacances! J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec Edward, avec l'université, on ne se voit plus beaucoup, et avec l'arrivée du bébé…_

_«Oui, euh… Bon, le principal c'est que tout ce soit bien passé!»_

_- Oui._

_«Je dois te laisser, j'attendais ton appel avant d'aller travailler, on a quelque soucis, quelques jeunes trouvent amusant de taguer les panneaux routiers.»_

_- D'accord, je ne voudrais pas priver Forks de son chef de police!_

_« A bientôt Bella, passe mon bonjour à Edward. Au revoir.»_

_- Pas de problème. Au revoir._

_Je raccrochais et me rendis dans le salon où Edward s'était installé devant l'écran de télévision._

_- Tu as le bonjour de mon père, heureusement qu'il était pressé, car il a commencé à me sermonner sur le fait qu'un si long voyage n'était pas bon dans mon état!_

_- Il s'inquiète, c'est normal._

_- Oui, eh bien vivement que ça s'arrête! Tu regardes quoi? _

_- Les informations, tout est calme semble-t-il. Je vais appeler Carlisle._

_Il prit le combiné, restant dans la pièce pour passer son appel. _

_- C'est moi._

_« Ah Edward, tout s'est bien passé?»_

_- Parfait, Bella a trouvé le mot de maman, on vous remercie._

_«Ce n'est rien.»_

_- Tu as de nouvelles informations?_

_«Non, rien de plus. Toujours demain soir. Alice ne voit rien d'alarmant ni du côté des Volturi, ni du tien, je sais que tu redoutes l'effet qu'aura le sang de Bella, mais je pense que tu t'en sortiras.»_

_- Je l'espère. Alice t'a appelé?_

_«Oui, mais elle avait l'air pressé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que quelque chose se trame chez vous…»_

_- Oui, on a décidé de laisser Nessie aller vivre chez Jake. Je suppose qu'elle fait en sorte que tout soit organisé quand nous reviendrons._

_«Ah bon!»_

_- Oui, ce sera plus simple que d'agrandir la maison et on a toute confiance en Jake._

_«Très bien alors, je suis certain que ta sœur fera au mieux. Je te laisse, je dois passer chez Charlie voir comment on s'organise pour vous rendre visite. S'il y a le moindre problème appelle moi.»_

_- D'accord. Au revoir._

_«Au revoir.»_

_Il s'installa sur le canapé et me tendit ses bras._

_- Tu viens me rejoindre?_

_Je ne me fis pas prier et alla me blottir une nouvelle fois contre son torse._

_- Demain soir je serais de nouveau humaine._

_- Oui._

_- Tu redoutes ce moment n'est-ce pas?_

_- Oui, mais mon amour est plus fort que tout, je lui fais confiance._

_- Moi c'est en toi que j'ai toute confiance. Et en nous. On va faire un très beau bébé! Tu vas avoir un fils._

_- Ou une fille._

_Je le regardai droit dans les yeux._

_- Ce sera un garçon. Je le sais._

_- Tu penses à ce rêve?_

_- Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça._

_- Garçon ou fille, peu importe, c'est ce que ce bébé représentera qui compte._

_- Décidément, on détruit systématiquement toute logique depuis que l'on s'est rencontré._

_- De vraies animaux de foire madame Cullen!_

_- Oui, tu as raison. Mais ce statut est tout de même angoissant. Tout comme pour Nessie, il va falloir cacher ce bébé, il ne faut pas que les Volturi apprennent ce qu'il se passe ici._

_- Oui, mais cette fois, nous ne sommes entourés que d'amis, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils l'apprennent._

_- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Tu crois que je vais souffrir… pour redevenir humaine…_

_- Je ne sais pas, et j'espère que non, je vais déjà avoir du mal à supporter que tu souffres pour la grossesse et la naissance..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, ton venin me sauvera une fois de plus._

_Je restai blottie dans ses bras, contemplant l'écran de télévision, sans prêter réellement attention à ce qu'il y passait. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à disparaître englouti par l'océan._

**ccccccccccccccc**

_- Il est tard, ça te dit un coucher de soleil sur la plage? Edward se détacha de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien._

_- Volontiers, et je serais même tentée par un bain de minuit! Après le coucher de soleil, bien entendu. Fis-je avec un grand sourire._

_- Très bonne idée madame Cullen._

_Il me porta jusqu'à la plage juste à temps pour voir le plus beau spectacle qu'il soit (après celui que m'offrait sa peau au soleil). Je revivais un peu notre lune de miel, cette nuit là, plus rien ne compta, pas même le fait que le lendemain j'allais redevenir humaine._

**ccccccccccccccc**

_Le lendemain matin, la tension commença à m'envahir. Je pensais à ma famille, restée à Dartmouth, je pensais particulièrement à Jasper, il aurait était très utile ici à cet instant précis. _

_- Ca va mon amour ? Edward n'avait pas desserré ses bras de moi, voulant profiter de sa liberté de mouvement que lui permettait mon corps de vampire._

_- Oui, et toi ?_

_- Moi aussi, je suis pressé de te regarder à nouveau dormir. J'apprendrais peut être des choses dont je n'avais pas encore eu vent!_

_- Pff, puisque c'est ça, je ne dormirais pas !_

_- Tu ne tiendras pas. Fit-il espiègle en levant son doigt pour exercer une légère pression sur le bout de mon nez._

_- Si, je l'ai déjà fait !_

_- Pas durant plus d'un mois !_

_- Vous n'êtes pas drôle monsieur Cullen !_

_- Mais toi si ! Ca te dit une petite plongée pour nous occuper ? Il nous reste du temps, autant qu'il soit agréablement occupé._

_- Ok, je suis pressée de voir ce que ça fait de nager en étant vampire dans cette eau bleue turquoise ! Je vais mettre un maillot !_

_En fouillant dans ma valise, je fus contente d'avoir préparé moi-même mes affaires, contrairement à notre dernier séjour, j'avais des vêtements décents à me mettre, loin de moi les dessous indécents que ma chère belle-sœur adorait me faire porter._

_Je pris mon deux pièces bleu marine que je m'étais offert avant de partir et filai à la salle de bain. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer… _

_Subitement, une douleur insoutenable traversa ma poitrine, je ne pus retenir un cri. Portant mes mains à ma poitrine, mais jambes devinrent comme du coton, je m'écroulai. Edward arriva juste à temps pour me rattraper avant que ma tête ne heurte le coin de la baignoire._

_- Bella ?_

_Sa voix paniquée me parvenait à peine, comme si j'avais perdu mes facultés à l'entendre._

_- Bella, répond moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi, je t'en supplie !_

_Ma bouche s'ouvrit, j'avais besoin d'oxygène, mon corps sembla en avoir un besoin irrépressible. Je repris peu à peu pleine conscience et le visage torturé d'Edward fut la première chose qui m'apparut nettement. Mais je le voyais si mal, c'était comme si ma vue avait elle aussi diminué, à vrai dire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un voile devant les yeux. Edward se crispa soudainement._

_- Edward ? Même ma voix me sembla bizarre. Que… s'est-il passé ? Je… Ca fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?_

_La douleur s'estompait. Tout me paraissait différent. Mon corps semblait étrange, fragile._

_- Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? J'approchais ma main de son visage, mon bras me sembla lourd. Ses yeux prirent alors une teinte foncée, remarquant mon regard posé sur le sien, il les ferma._

_- Bella, tu vas bien ? Même si les sons étaient atténués, son inquiétude était parfaitement audible._

_- Oui… Je crois. Mais Edward, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! _

_Ma main se pressa d'autant plus contre de sa joue, mais il s'en éloigna en grimaçant, me laissant déboussolée devant ce rejet injustifié. J'aurais dû, mais je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la différence de température de nos peaux qui s'accentuait. Il s'éloigna, sans me faire quitter ses bras._

_- Tu ne ressens rien ? Bella, tu… Son hésitation commençait à me faire peur._

_- Non, p… pourquoi Edward?_

_- Bella, ton cœur ! Il bat ! Sa main qui ne soutenait pas mon corps encore immobilisé vint se poser sur ma joue._

_Tout devint alors clair, limpide. Instinctivement, je portai la main à ma poitrine. Il battait, un peu vite, mais je le sentais. Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, on y était. Relevant la tête, plus qu'une chose comptait._

_- Edward, ça va ? Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ? Je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, je savais qu'il n'était pas encore préparé à sa souffrance, mais il garda une poigne douce mais ferme sur moi._

_- Tu viens de t'évanouir, ton cœur s'est remis à battre et tu me demandes à moi si ça va ?_

_- Oui, je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_- Je ne souffre pas, j'ai eu si peur mon amour. Il y a eu ce cri et je suis arrivé, tu tombais, ta tête aller taper contre le lavabo… J'ai eu si peur !_

_Allant à contre sens du geste de rejet qu'il avait eu il y a quelques secondes, il m'attira dans l'étreinte de ses bras, me rapprochant de son corps le plus possible. Mais, bien que ravie, je dûs lui rappeler que je n'étais plus aussi forte._

_- Edward, tu me fais mal…_

_- Oh… Pardon. Je…_

_- Ce n'est rien, c'est si loin tout ça. Et ta soif?_

_- Ca va, tu sens si bon, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te goûter, ne pense pas à ça, tout va bien pour moi._

_Il ne semblait pas mentir. Je tentai de me lever, mais la tête me tourna, m'obligeant à m'agripper à Edward. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la froideur de sa peau me frappa. De suite, la chair de poule s'empara de chaque centimètre carré de ma peau et mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. J'avais oublié à quel point notre différence de température faisait réagir mon corps._

_- Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit, il faut que tu te reposes._

_Une fois sur le lit, il s'allongea prés de moi et ce fut au tour de mon odorat de se rappeler à mon souvenir. Cette odeur sucrée… Celle faite pour attirer les humains... Elle m'avait manquée. J'aimais retrouver ces sensations, j'avais mis tant d'énergie pour ne pas les oublier et même si elles n'étaient que temporaires, je me devais de les savourer._

_- Je ne pensai pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, je pensais qu'on avait la journée, Edward je…_

_- Chut, calmes toi mon amour, tout va bien, je vais appeler Carlisle. Et Alice doit être paniquée, je vais également devoir lui passer un coup de fil elle pourra rassurer tout le monde._

_Il avait raison, ils allaient tous s'inquiéter._

_- Vas-y maintenant, je vais dormir un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je t'aime._

_Mon cœur se calmait, prenant un rythme lent et régulier. Mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, la fatigue… Celle-là même que je n'avais pu ressentir depuis des mois, s'empara de moi. _

_- Je t'aime aussi. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, ce qui me procura immédiatement un frisson de plaisir._

_Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter la chambre. Il dut allumer la clim en position air chaud, car la température ambiante sembla augmenter sensiblement. Soupirant, je me mis en boule, bercée par les battements de mon cœur. La machine était lancée, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la prophétie était nôtre. J'allais à nouveau donner la vie, offrir à Edward la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer. J'étais sereine, me laissant sans résister, aller vers le néant. Les prémices d'un rêve se dessinaient déjà sous mes paupières, un enfant… Notre enfant._

**ccccccccccccccc**

_**Point de vue de Nessie**_

_Mes parents partis je me retrouvais avec une Alice prenant son rôle très à cœur. Nous étions encore loin de l'arrivée de toute la famille, et pourtant, une personne ne connaissant pas ma tante aurait pu s'y tromper. En même pas deux jours, elle avait fait de la maison une nurserie de compétition. Heureusement que Jake et moi avions cours et qu'Alice avait encore quelques examens, car non seulement, je craignais pour la survie de notre maison, mais pour la nôtre également._

_Je me plains, mais vu le comportement de Jake depuis quelques jours, chaque tâche que me confiait Alice était la bienvenue, au moins ça m'occupait. Je ne voulais pas jouer les jalouses, mais je n'avais pas pu retenir mes questions, il faut dire que sa réaction à l'annonce de la visite de Leah ne m'avait pas beaucoup plu. Je me souviens encore du moment où je l'avais coincé pour lui en toucher deux mots._

_*** Flashback ***_

_- Dis-moi Jake, c'est qui cette Leah ? Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_- Euh… C'est une louve, elle fait partie de ma meute. Elle est spéciale, tu vas voir, mais on s'y fait._

_- Mais, toi…_

_- Oui moi ?_

_- Je veux dire, il n'y a rien eu entre vous ?_

_- Ness, ne sois pas stupide s'il te plait !_

_- Mais…_

_- Arrête ça tout de suite !_

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

_Il avait stoppé net la conversation et avait fini par partir en colère. Depuis, il m'évitait, enfin dans la mesure du possible étant donné qu'on vivait au même endroit et qu'on était dans la même classe._

_Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice._

_- Dis-moi Nessie, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je t'ai demandé de m'amener le rocking-chair, il est dans le salon !_

_- Oh, oui, pardon, je… Je te l'amène tout de suite. _

_Dieu sait depuis combien de temps étais-je dans la lune. Me ressaisissant je récupérai le fameux rocking-chair avant de me rendre dans mon ancienne chambre (Maintenant la chambre du bébé)_

_- Voilà, voilà ! Tu veux que je le pose où ?_

_- Dans le coin, là-bas._

_Elle me montra le seul côté de la pièce non encore envahi par des peluches en tout genres. Une fois posé à l'endroit prévu, je m'affalai dedans._

_- Et bien, tu me sembles exténuée jeune fille !_

_- Ouais, on peut dire ça ! Je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire après tout !_

_- Tu as mangé ?_

_- J'attendais Jake, mais je crois que je vais devoir encore faire sans lui._

_Elle dut sentir ma tristesse, car elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Rien._

_- Ness, tu sais à qui tu parles là ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas avoir de visions de toi que je ne peux pas ressentir quand ça ne va pas !_

_- Je sais, soupirai-je._

_- Alors, c'est Jake, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui… On s'est en quelques sortes disputés._

_- Ah, et à propos de quoi ?_

_- De ma soit disant jalousie envers cette Leah !_

_- Euh, Ness, si tu en parles comme ça, j'ai bien peur que cette jalousie soit bien réelle !_

_Je baissai la tête._

_- Je sais. Mais il a eu l'air si heureux en apprenant qu'elle venait !_

_- C'est surement un truc de loup, ils sont très liés tu sais !_

_- Ouais, un truc de loup…_

_- Ness, tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il est, tout comme lui ne peux te changer toi. Et tu sais que c'est toi que Jake aime, donc ne t'en fais pas._

_- Truc de loup, imprégnation et tout ce qui va avec, parfois je me demande si c'est vrai, je veux dire, si il m'aime..._

_- Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? C'est comme ça, tu es son âme sœur, celle…_

_- Oui, celle qui permettra de perpétuer sa lignée et lui donner les enfants les plus forts possible ! Mais encore faut-il qu'il se passe quelque chose pour avoir des enfants !_

_Non, je n'avais pas dit ça tout haut ! Aux yeux écarquillés et à la bouche ouverte de ma tante, si j'avais dû le dire. Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge._

_- Oublis ce que je viens de dire ! Fis-je en agitant mes mains devant le visage d'Alice._

_- Ah, ça, certainement pas ! C'est donc ça le problème !_

_- Alice, je ne veux pas en parler !_

_- Oh que si ! Si ça t'a échappé, c'est qu'il faut en parler !_

_- Il n'y a rien à dire !_

_- Ness, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, et si tu veux me parler de ça, ben n'hésites pas. Alors, parles-moi._

_- Il… Il me repousse, c'est comme si le fait de le faire avec moi était une erreur, je le dégoute !_

_- Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Il est simplement attentif à toi…_

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui veux et lui qui ne veux pas !_

_- Tu le vois comme ça, mais lui veut prendre son temps, il tient tellement à toi. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? _

_- Il me voit encore comme bébé Nessie !_

_- Comprends-le, ça a été si… soudain ! Même toi tu dois avoir des doutes sur toi-même._

_- Je n'ai pas de doutes sur le fait que je l'aime !_

_- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : parle lui, sans laisser ta jalousie ressortir, dis lui ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux et laisse lui le temps._

_- Mais il va lui falloir combien de temps !_

_- Ness, tu ne dis pas à ton père que je t'ai dit ça, sinon, il risque me mettre en pièces ! Mais il ne faut pas que tu doutes de ton pouvoir de séduction, je suis certaine qu'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup d'encouragement pour qu'il réponde à tes avances._

_- Tu crois ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Merci Alice, tu es la meilleure !_

_- Oui, je sais ! Mes rappelles toi, on n'a pas eu cette conversation ! Si tu arrives à tes fins, je ne veux pas que ton père me tombe dessus ! _

_- Ok._

_On était parties dans un fou rire lorsque Jasper apparut à l'entrée de la chambre._

_- Euh, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?_

_- Absolument rien mon amour !_

_Alice alla rejoindre Jasper, mais s'arrêta net après deux pas._

_- Alice ?_

_Jasper était déjà à ses côtés._

_- Parles moi, que vois-tu ?_

_Elle reprit peu à peu conscience._

_- C'est Bella._

_- Maman ! Que se passe-t-il? Dis-moi Alice !_

_- Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda patiemment Jasper qui la soutenait toujours._

_- Elle… Son cœur est reparti, il n'y a plus de doutes sur la prophétie._

_- Mais elle va bien ? M'inquiétai-je._

_- Oui, il me semble, je vois moins bien les humains, mais Edward me parait être serein._

_- Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur alors ! Tout devenait réel pour moi._

_- Oui, je crois que c'est bien parti. Attendez, Edward appelle._

_Elle sortit son portable, et décrocha dés la première sonnerie._

_- Bella est humaine !_

_- Oui, j'ai vu… Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, elle va bien, elle se repose, ça a été si soudain, on ne s'attendait pas à cela._

_- Elle m'a paru fatiguée… _

_- Elle l'est mais elle est forte._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Je vais bien. Rassure tout le monde et dis leur qu'on les embrasse._

_- D'accord, embrasse Bella de notre part, dis lui qu'ici tout va bien et faites nous un beau bébé !_

_Elle avait à peine raccroché que je l'assaillis de questions._

_- Alors ? Comment elle va ? Et papa ?... J'avais tout entendu, mais l'entendre de vive voix était une nécessité pour moi._

_- Stop ! Ils vont bien, ta mère est fatiguée, mais ça va._

_- Merci, pour tout, je vais voir Jake ! J'embrassai mon oncle puis ma tante et me précipitai vers la dépendance où je savais trouver Jake._

_- Ok, n'oublie pas la chasse ce soir ! La voix d'Alice me parvenait atténuée par la distance que j'avais déjà mise entre nous._

_- Non, rendez-vous à 19h ! Criai-je, certaine que les deux vampires qui étaient dans mon ancienne chambre allaient m'entendre. Merci !_

_Je l'avais remercié pour mes parents, mais également pour notre conversation, elle avait raison, il fallait que je parle à Jacob. Et j'allais le faire de suite, enfin encore fallait-il que je le trouve. Jasper étant à la maison, il ne devait pas être loin. Cuisine ? Non, pas de Jacob. Salon ? Toujours pas. Bureau ? Euh, là s'en était trop demandé. Mais en regardant par la fenêtre, je le trouvai enfin. Il était dans le jardin, face à la forêt, silencieux… A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer ! Son esprit m'était fermé, cela me sembla étrange, il l'avait si souvent ouvert à moi ces derniers temps. Je fis le plus de bruit possible, je ne voulais pas le surprendre, car il l'aurait encore mal pris._

_- Salut toi. Fis-je d'un ton enjoué._

_Il ne se retourna pas et ne me repoussa pas quand je me plaçai derrière lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. La joue posée confortablement sur son dos, j'étais contente est rassérénée, je me permis donc de déposer un baiser dans son cou en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds._

_- On vient de finir la chambre avec Alice, c'est une merveille. Me lançai-je pour briser le silence._

_- Bien, ça va faire plaisir à Bella._

_- Oui. On a eu des nouvelles d'ailleurs. Alice a eu une vision…_

_- Bella va bien ?_

_Il semblait paniquer, le lien qui le liait à ma mère était fort._

_- Oui, elle est fatiguée, son cœur rebat ! Tu te rends compte !_

_- Je pensais que ça devait être ce soir. Dit-il un peu songeur._

_- Et bien, la science n'est pas exacte… _

_- Ness ?_

_Il se retourna pour me faire face._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je… je veux m'excuser._

_- Et de quoi ?_

_- Voyons Ness, ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'évite !_

_- Et ?_

_- Ness, je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, et si tu veux avoir une conversation à propos de Leah, alors ok, poses moi toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrais._

_Je me mis une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds et il se courba afin de me faciliter l'accès à son oreille._

_- Je crois que je vais m'en passer._

_Il se redressa, surpris._

_- Tu ne veux rien savoir ?_

_- Je sais que tu m'aimes et je me suis rendu compte que c'est ce qui compte le plus, parce que moi aussi je t'aime._

_Il me sera fort dans ses bras avant de me donner un doux baiser._

_- Tu me pardonnes ma jalousie ?_

_- Oui, tu es trop craquante quand tu es jalouse._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis réfléchis à comment amener le sujet sensible sur le tapis._

_- Toi, tu as autre chose à me dire !_

_- Ca se voit tant que ça ?_

_- Oh oui ! Alors ?_

_- Alors… Ben… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?_

_J'avais lâché la bombe, mais un bref regard avant de baisser les yeux me permit de voir que lui ne l'avait pas comprise._

_- Je te dis que je t'aime que je ne veux pas te perdre et tu me dis que je ne veux pas de toi ?_

_- Jake !_

_Et voilà, je rougissais encore (merci maman…), mais là, ce fut une bonne chose, car Jake écarquillai les yeux._

_- Jake ?_

_- Oh, je ne veux pas de toi comme ça… Enfin, si mais…_

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Je…_

_- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin… avec moi ? Je ne t'attire pas ?_

_- Ness, je… Si, bien-sur que j'en ai envie ! Bien-sur que tu m'attires, que serai-je si ce n'était pas le cas ? Un fou !_

_- Mais alors…_

_- Je… J'ai peur, peur de ce que ça pourrait changer, peur de te faire souffrir…_

_- Me faire souffrir ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas peur moi ! Et ma mère avant moi n'a pas eu peur non plus…_

_- Ness…_

_- Jake, je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'une sang pure, j'ai du vampire en moi, je suis forte !_

_- Je sais…_

_Il soupira, puis attrapa mon menton afin d'enfoncer son regard dans le mien._

_- Notre histoire est spéciale et je veux que ce pas là soit tout aussi spécial, tu comprends ?_

_- Jacob Black, il est hors de question que j'attende le mariage, on en a déjà parlé !_

_Il éclata de rire._

_- Ok, pas de mariage alors !_

_- Bien._

_- Pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins._

_- Jake !_

_- Alors tu es vraiment prête ?_

_- Oui. Et toi ?_

_- Hey bébé, je suis un mec ! Je suis toujours prêt !_

_Je lui donnai un coup dans le ventre, mais je serai punie de ce geste, je sentais déjà le bleu se former._

_- Sérieusement, j'attends le bon moment._

_- Préviens-moi quand il sera là !_

_- Promis, tu seras la première au courant !_

_- Ouais, bon, ben je crois qu'on va être attendu pour la chasse, j'entends qu'Emmett est remonté… Vivement que ma mère revienne, parce que là, je suis son seul souffre douleur !_

_- Tu veux que je te protège ?_

_- Euh, non, ça serait pire, et concentre toi plutôt sur le bon moment !_

_- Ness ! _

_Lui prenant la main, je l'attirai vers la maison. Même si rien n'était convenu, on avait réglé un bon nombre de problèmes et j'avais maintenant un plan pour arriver à mes fins. Monsieur est un homme avec des instincts d'homme, et bien, je suis certaine qu'avec ce que j'avais en tête, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps._

**ccccccccccccccc**

**Hihihihihi, Nessie est une jeune fille bien déterminée! Bon, je sais que ça peut en choquer certains, mais après tout Ness est spèciale depuis toujours... Elle avance vite dans sa vie, c'est comme ça que j'ai envie de la voir...**

**Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Moi je suis contente de ce chapitre… Enfin, on en approche du but d'un de mes délires ! Mais où vais-je trouver tout ça ? lol.**

**Prochain chapitre… ben de ce qui est déjà écrit, il débute par un POV Edward ! Le pauvre, pas facile pour lui…**

**Je ne pense pas que mon chapitre sera prêt avant la sortie d'Eclipse, alors BON ECLIPSE à vous tous ! (Je crois que pour une fois je ne vais pas attendre quelques semaines… je vais prendre des heures pour y aller dès le 7 !)**

**Prenez soins de vous ! Je vous adore ! **

**A bientôt**

**Bisousssss**


	36. Chapter 33

**Peux entrer?**

**Oui?**

**Pas de tomates? Hey suis allergique! Bon ok, c'est pas au touché, mais quand j'en mange... (et j'en mange quand-même! hihihihi)**

**Hellooooo tout le monde!**

**Alors, pas la peine de vous faire du mal en vous pinçant pour savoir si vous rêvez ou pas, car c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre de "Évolutions et Prophétie" !**

**Et vous devez cet exploit à Koda qui a accepté de m'aider dans cette aventure. Un grand merci à toi! **

**(Allez, je veux que tout le monde lui dise MERCIIIIIIIII)**

**Bon, mon chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps, mais parfois on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut, j'espère juste que l'attente ne vous aura pas dégouté de me lire.**

**Alors, demain soir je n'aurai de nouveau plus de travail (Oooooouuuuuais un peu de vacances! 6mois ½ sans pause, ça fait long), alors j'espère que mon imagination se réveillera, je veux arriver au bout de mon bébé! Car sa petite sœur a envie de suivre (A moins que là non plus je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots...)**

**Maintenant, les remerciements:**

**A mes campeuses (Candy, Titia et Ange), on se parle moins, mais vous êtes et serez pour longtemps dans mon cœur.**

**Aeris45: nOOOOOn je ne laisserais pas tomber mon bébé, ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point. ;-) Je suis ravie que tu sois tombée sur ma fic par hasard et encore plus que tu l'ai apprécié. J'espère que la suite te plaira, encore désolée pour cette longue attente et un grand merci pour tes review. PS: mon poisson rouge te remercie de ne pas l'avoir kidnappé ;-) ... (Ah euh, on vient de me glisser à l'oreille que les poissons (ouais y en a plusieurs) que j'ai, ne sont pas des poissons rouges... lol)**

**Luna: merci pour ta review et tous les gentils mots qu'elle comportait. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour la très longue attente et que tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre aussi bien que les précédants.**

**Marjory: enfin me revoilà! Désolée pour l'attente... Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements, je vais tenter de faire vite pour la suite.**

**Merci pour les mises en alerte et en favori, tout ça me comble au plus haut point! Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ça fait un bien fou!**

**Bon, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... **

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter afin d'assouvir mon manque d'eux...**

_**o o o o o o o o o o**_

_**Chapitre 33**_

_**Point de vue d' Edward**_

_Nous y étions enfin, revenus sur l'ile d' Esmée, l'endroit même qui avait été le théâtre de ce qui avait changé notre vie à tout jamais et qui allait une fois de plus être le spectateur d'un nouveau tournant. J'étais stressé et, si je n'avais pas tant aimé ma femme, je crois que je me serais enfui comme un lâche, mais ça je l'avais déjà fait et j'avais failli mourir de tristesse et de douleur. Nous avions vite repris nos marques dans ce petit paradis sur terre, tout était parfait... Ici, nous n'avions pas besoin de jouer un rôle, ici, si nous voulions jouer de nos atouts, nous le faisions au grand jour. La peau de ma Bella au soleil était une merveille pour mes yeux. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de la voir ainsi, j'enregistrais chaque image dans ma tête._

_J'étais finalement parvenu à me persuader que tout irait bien, ou en tout cas c'est ce que je pensais. Tout avait été fait pour que les meilleures conditions soient réunies. Notre famille était soudée, je ne prendrai plus peur… je serai là… tout ne pouvait que mieux se passer que pour Nessie. _

_Une journée, trop longue ou trop courte ? Mon cœur balançait… Tant que je vivais ça avec ma Bella, j'étais prêt à tout endurer. Mais en étais-je réellement certain ?_

_Nous avions décidé de profiter de l'Ile durant le temps qu'il lui restait avant que son cœur éteint ne se remette à battre comme par magie. Je voulais lui montrer le grand avantage de notre condition en matière de plongée sous marine. Je voulais que nous nous détendions, elle comme moi… Que Bella jouisse de ses dernières heures en tant que vampire, qu'elle en profite et que je lui en fasse profiter… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la naissance de notre enfant lui arrache de nouveau la vie…_

_Nous avions le temps… Je voulais encore la serrer dans mes bras sans avoir à me retenir de peur de lui faire du mal… Je voulais une dernière fois être avec elle._

_Mais la prophétie en avait décidé autrement. Il y eut ce cri déchirant, son cri… _

_C'est comme cela que je m'étais retrouvé en quelques millièmes de seconde, dans la salle de bain à rattraper ma femme avant que sa tête ne heurte le lavabo de marbre blanc._

_Pris dans le moment, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de suite que la vie avait réinvesti son petit corps. Mais quand l'odeur de son sang me frappa, ce fut comme si j'étais de nouveau dans cette salle de cours du lycée de Forks, assis sur ma chaise devant une paillasse de laboratoire. La première fois que mon regard s'était posé sur son corps parfait, quoi qu'elle en dise, et que le voile qui l'obscurcissait avait disparu, la première fois que ma nature avait voulu reprendre le dessus depuis des dizaines d'années, les premières questions sur le pourquoi de cette attirance intrigante et irrémédiable. Mais tout était si différent… Bella était ma femme, la mère de ma fille et bientôt, elle allait être la mère de mon deuxième enfant, notre deuxième enfant. Bella était tout pour moi et ce depuis les toutes premières minutes où elle avait mis un pied dans ma non vie._

_Les sensations que je ressentais, je ne les connaissais que trop bien, je les avais apprivoisées, je les avais chéries et même regrettées._

_Son cœur chantait à nouveau pour moi et son sang… Son sang était toujours extrêmement attirant et même peut être plus encore… Comme un drogué se retrouvant à quelque centimètres de sa drogue alors que son corps en a été privé depuis longtemps. Mais je me devais de faire en sorte que rien ne transparaisse. Bella ne devait en aucun cas se rendre compte de mon inconfort. Sa souffrance était grandement suffisante et à la limite de ce que je pouvais supporter._

_- Bella ?_

_Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit suffisamment consciente pour me répondre. Son corps était comme une poupée de chiffon entre mes bras, perdant toute la dureté que sous-entendaient les créatures dont nous faisions parti._

_- Bella, répond moi ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Parle moi, je t'en supplie !_

_Je m'inquiétais de ne pas la voir se réveiller, son cœur battait affreusement vite, me faisant craindre le pire. Mais elle finit par reprendre conscience. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors, tel un noyé cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait et les battements de son cœur devenaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides, si cela été possible. Mon envie de la gouter s'amplifia, crispant automatiquement mon corps. J'avais l'impression de sentir son sang couler sous sa peau fine._

_- Edward ? _

_Même sa voix me sembla étrange. _

_- Que… c'est-il passé ? Je… Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ? _

_Elle était déboussolée, mais qui ne le serait pas dans sa situation. La chaleur, douce chaleur, venait envahir son corps resté froid depuis sa transformation, me faisant revivre des sensations exquises, sensations que je croyais avoir perdu pour l'éternité._

_Son visage se décrispa peu à peu, amplifiant mon envie de la gouter, de la boire, je gardais le silence, regroupant toutes mes forces afin de ne pas lui faire de mal._

_- Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? _

_Elle approcha sa main de mon visage, dirigeant difficilement son bras vers ma joue. Ses yeux étaient si envoutants, je fermai les miens, comme si en faisant cela, mon corps ne réclamerait pas son sang. Mais je finis par me concentrer sur l'essentiel, la survie de ma femme redevenue faible et que je devais protéger de nouveau envers et contre tous._

_- Bella, tu vas bien ? _

_Même si les sons étaient atténués, je savais que mon inquiétude était parfaitement audible dans ma voix._

_- Oui… Je crois. Mais Edward, dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Plus de doute, elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa renaissance._

_Elle accentua la pression de sa main sur ma joue, et à cet instant, je ne pus que la repousser en grimaçant, la laissant surprise de ce rejet qui pourtant n'était fait que pour sa survie. Sa peau était de plus en plus chaude, arrivant peu à peu à une température normale pour un être humain. N'y tenant plus, tout en la gardant au creux de mes bras, j'augmentais un peu la distance entre mes crocs et sa jugulaire qui me narguait par les palpitations que lui provoquait son cœur._

_- Tu ne ressens rien ? Bella, tu… J'hésitai, peu désireux de la choquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

_Mais l'expression que je lus sur son visage me fit prendre conscience que je lui faisais plus peur qu'autre chose._

_- Non, p… pourquoi Edward?_

_- Bella, ton cœur !_

_Me faisant violence, ma main vint se poser sur sa joue si merveilleusement rosie. Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors son regard et elle porta sa main à son cœur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes avant de se fixer sur moi._

_- Edward, ça va ? Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ? _

_- Tu viens de t'évanouir, ton cœur c'est remis à battre et tu me demandes à moi si ça va ?_

_C'était bien ma Bella, toujours attentive aux autres avant de prendre soin d'elle-même, même dans sa non-vie elle avait toujours fait ainsi. Ma Bella…_

_- Oui, je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

_- Je ne souffre pas, j'ai eu si peur mon amour. Il y a eu ce cri et je suis arrivé, tu tombais, ta tête aller taper contre le lavabo… J'ai eu si peur !_

_- Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi ! Je vais…_

_Elle tenta de se lever, mais ma poigne que je m'appliquais à faire légère l'en empêcha. Elle était ma femme, pour les bons, comme pour les mauvais moments, même si je souffrais, je ne pouvais me contraindre à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de moi._

_La douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir m'avait atteint, mon mental me l'imposait, comme une punition. Tout cela était à cause de moi, depuis que le destin m'avait mis sur son chemin, je ne lui apportais rien de bon. Allant à l'encontre de ma volonté de ne pas lui faire prendre de risques, je l'attirai dans l'étreinte de mes bras, la rapprochant de mon corps le plus possible, me laissant un peu emporté._

_- Edward, tu me fais mal… Sa plainte avait presque été gémie._

_- Oh… Pardon. Je… _

_Je desserrais immédiatement ma prise, gardant tout de même un contact raisonnable avec son corps. _

_- Ce n'est rien, c'est si loin tout ça. Et ta soif ?_

_- Ça va, tu sens si bon, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te gouter, ne pense pas à ça, tout va bien pour moi._

_Honteux mensonge qui pourtant était sorti de ma bouche dans son seul intérêt, elle sembla l'accepter sans même sourcilier. _

_Elle voulu se relever et je dus la retenir alors qu'en perdant son équilibre, elle s'accrocha à mes vêtements. Un frisson la parcourra, son corps réagissant à la froideur du mien._

_Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour aller jusqu'au lit, je pris donc les choses en mains. Me baissant un peu, je passai mon avant-bras sous ses genoux, elle passa alors ses bras autour de mon cou. _

_- Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit, il faut que tu te reposes._

_Je fis le court trajet à pas humain, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Je l'allongeai confortablement et pris place à ses côtés, posant un regard que je savais brulant sur elle. Je restais un peu à distance, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas._

_- Je ne pensai pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt, je pensais qu'on avait la journée, Edward je… Commença-t-elle à la limite de la panique._

_- Chut, calme toi mon amour, tout va bien, je vais appeler Carlisle. Et Alice doit être paniquée, je vais également devoir lui passer un coup de fil elle pourra rassurer tout le monde._

_- Vas-y maintenant, je vais dormir un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je t'aime._

_Son cœur prenait un rythme lent et régulier, me rassurant sur sa santé. Elle s'endormait, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit. _

_- Je t'aime aussi. Soufflai-je à son oreille, la faisant frissonner._

_Je déposai un baiser sur son front et quittai la chambre en n'omettant pas d'augmenter le thermostat de la climatisation sur une température plus chaude._

_Une fois la porte fermée, je ne pus retenir un soupir, mon corps s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, mes genoux plièrent sous mon poids, je me retrouvais alors assis mes mains venant se loger dans mes cheveux en désordre._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre, je ne supporterai pas de lui faire du mal… Je dois tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas._

_Sans réellement savoir comment, je me retrouvais près du bateau, devant le réfrigérateur dans lequel nous avions stocké la réserve de sang que Carlisle m'avait conseillé d'emporter avec nous. Il était étonnant de voir ce qu'un peu d'argent pouvait permettre dans un aéroport… Nous avions passé la douane sans encombre avec une trentaine de poches de sang humain et tout autant de sang animal._

_Prenant une poche, je remerciais intérieurement mon père de penser à tous les détails._

_Ce n'est qu'après deux poches de plus que je me sentis rassasié. Il était grand temps de confirmer à notre famille que Bella et moi étions bien les acteurs principaux de la prophétie __qui nous avait été rapporté il y a de ça quelques mois. Alice devait déjà savoir, mais je devais la rassurer..._

_Je parlais à peine une seconde après avoir entendu le bruit significatif du fait qu'Alice venait de décrocher._

_- Bella est humaine. Je…_

_- Oui, j'ai vu… Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, elle va bien, elle se repose, ça a été si soudain, on ne s'attendait pas à cela._

_- Elle m'a parue fatiguée… _

_- Elle l'est mais elle est forte._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Je… Je vais bien. _

_- Edward ? _

_Bien sûr qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, c'était Alice après tout !_

_- Je fais en sorte que ça aille._

_- Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire ?_

_Je ne lui répondis pas, soupirant juste, elle avait de toute façon comprit._

_- Tu ne lui feras aucun mal._

_- Je le sais._

_- Très bien._

_- Rassure tout le monde et dis leur qu'on les embrasse._

_J'écourtai la conversation et je pouvais déjà entendre ma sœur râler de mon manque de conversation. J'avais besoin de parler, mais pas à Alice…_

_- D'accord, embrasses Bella de notre part, dis lui qu'ici tout va bien et faites nous un beau bébé !_

_Je raccrochai et portai mon téléphone à l'endroit ou devais se trouvé mon cœur. Je levais les yeux au ciel en me repassant les derniers mots de ma sœur. __"__Faites nous un beau bébé__". __Mais moi la seule chose que je désirais était de garder ma femme en vie et ce pour le reste des temps._

_Me sortant toutes pensées négatives de la tête, je me décidai à appeler Carlisle, il était finalement le seul qui pouvait me rassurer._

_- Carlisle._

_- Je sais, Alice nous a appelé. Comment va Bella ?_

_- Elle dort._

_- Et comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je… C'est dur, jamais je n'imposerais cela à mon pire ennemi. Je… C'est comme si je revivais cet enfer._

_- Tu es fort Edward et comme lorsque tu as rencontré Bella pour la première fois, j'ai toutes confiances en toi._

_- J'ai vidé trois poches de sang._

_Je grimaçai, me dégoutant moi-même d'avoir dû me gorger de sang de cette façon afin de me pas tuer ma propre femme._

_- Tu as réagi comme il le fallait. As-tu toujours envie de son sang maintenant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envi d'en faire le test._

_- C'est nécessaire Edward._

_Je soupirai, conscient de la véracité de ses dires._

_- Je… Elle dort, elle ne sera pas en position de se protéger si…_

_- Tu ne lui feras rien. Reste juste à la porte si cela te semble plus raisonnable._

_En une fraction de seconde, j'étais devant la porte de la chambre et ma main l'ouvrait. L'odeur envoutante était forte, mais soutenable, j'inspirai plus profondément, repoussant un peu mes limites._

_- Elle sent si bon… Je vais veiller sur elle Carlisle, elle est toute ma vie._

_- Je n'aurai eu confiance en personne d'autre que toi Edward._

_- Merci. Soufflais-je, c'était ce que tout le monde me disait, mais venant de Carlisle, mon père, chaque mot semblait avoir plus d' impact._

_- Je serai à jamais avec toi mon fils. _

_- Embrasse Esmée pour moi._

_- Elle t'entend._

_- Edward, on t'aime, on vous aime. Revenez nous vite._

_Sa voix si douce était comme un rayon de soleil. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, me passant toutes mes erreurs, aussi grosses fussent-elles, elle m'avait soutenu sans condition et elle continuait encore aujourd'hui. Une vraie mère, tout comme Carlisle était un vrai père, ma famille dans la seconde vie que le ciel avait décidé de m'offrir._

_- Je vous aime aussi. Je… Je vais veiller de la porte. Je vous donne des nouvelles au plus vite._

_- Nous les attendrons._

_Je raccrochai, rassuré et décidé à ne pas les décevoir._

_Des heures étaient passées, son sommeil s'était agité à quelques moments, me donnant l'espoir d'un réveil imminent, mais il n'en était rien, jusqu'au moment où sa voix ce fit présente et plus réelle._

_- Edward ? Murmura-t-elle._

_- Mon amour ?_

_- C'est réellement arrivé ?_

_Je me permis alors d'aller la retrouver dans le lit, la savoir réveillée me rassurait en quelque sorte. Cela pouvait sembler stupide, mais après tout, la mort ne fait-elle pas moins peur si on ne la voit pas arriver ?_

_- Bienvenue dans ta prophétie mon ange. Fis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur son front._

_- Notre prophétie._

_La rectification lui tenait réellement à cœur. Un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres, m'emplissant de joie._

_- Tu t'es suffisamment reposée ?_

_- Oui, mais…_

_C'est alors que son estomac se manifesta. En riant, j'allais me positionner dans son dos, posant mes mains sur son ventre parcouru par les grognements significatifs de sa faim._

_- Une humaine semble avoir une petite faim._

_- Plutôt une grosse faim. Un vampire serait-il gentleman au point de préparer un petit plat pour son épouse ?_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour._

_- Humm… pancakes et crème glacée ?_

_- Pas œufs au plat ? Demandai-je étonné._

_- Je ne suis pas encore enceinte !_

_- Pas faut. Rigolai-je au faux ton outré qu'elle avait utilisé. Mais elle me ramena bien vite à la réalité._

_- Edward, nous avons que très peu de temps…_

_Je soupirais et me crispais légèrement en sentant ses mains inciter les miennes à investir son corps._

_- Tu as besoin de manger Bella._

_Je la repoussais délicatement et quittais la chambre au plus vite, bien content d'avoir cette excuse, car je n'étais pas prêt à ça, pas prêt à la mettre en danger. Je savais que ce n'était que quelques minutes de gagnées, mais elles m'étaient nécessaires. Nécessaire à sa survie, à la mienne._

_Amour… Un bien piètre mot pour mettre un nom sur ce qui nous unissait. Je l'aimais et au-delà de ça._

_Son parfum si envoutant l'avait précédé. Je poursuivais la tache qui m'avait été incombé quand ma femme vint me rendre une petite visite dans la cuisine. Je ne me retournais pas, attendant qu'elle se manifeste. J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Hum, hum._

_Je ne me retournais pas._

_- Oui, mon amour ? Demandai-je._

_- Tu as bientôt fini ?_

_Sa question me fit sourire. Ma petite humaine était impatiente de satisfaire son estomac. Moi, à vrai dire, je tentais de ne pas penser à ce que j'étais occupé à faire. Je cuisinais beaucoup pour ma fille et Jacob, mais je pense que jamais je ne m'habituerai à ça !_

_- Je suis un vampire, mais malheureusement il n'y a que moi qui suis rapide ici, la cuisson elle ne l'est pas. La taquinai-je._

_Je me retournai vers elle, ébloui en la voyant si belle dans ma chemise qui semblait beaucoup plus saillante sur son petit corps que sur le mien. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour moi, je me reconcentrais sur la cuisson des pancakes._

_- Tu devrais aller t'installer sur la terrasse, il y a un peu de vent aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas trop chaud._

_- Je ne sais pas, si je vais dehors, je ne pourrais plus voir ça (elle s'était rapprochée de moi et avait déposé un baiser au creux de mon dos entre mes omoplates). Un homme cuisinant c'est si… sexy ! Elle frissonna alors que je ressentais sa chaleur diminuer à mon contact._

_- Ecoutez un peu votre mari vampire madame Cullen !_

_- Et si je décide de ne pas le faire ?_

_- Bella !_

_Mon ton faussement menaçant la fit rire et après qu'elle ait eu déposé une dernière fois ses lèvres sur ma peau, je la sentis s'éloigner. Cette femme avait décidément l'intention de me rendre fou._

_Cinq minutes plus tard et une assiette bien remplie à la main, j'allais rejoindre ma Bella. Elle avait pris place sur une chaise longue et parcourait l'un des derniers livres sur lequel elle avait craqué._

_- Mercy se porte bien ? _(Pour info, Mercy n'est autre que l'héroïne Mercy Tompson, saga que j'aime beaucoup et personnage très attachant)

_- Hum… Pas trop mal, mais je pense qu'elle pourra se débrouiller sans moi, car j'ai trop faim !_

_Elle se redressa, posa son livre sur la table basse et leva ses mains dans ma direction, marquant un temps d'arrêt en posant son regard sur ma peau s'instillant comme des diamants au soleil, avant de se ressaisir et de s'assoir en tailleur._

_- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant l'assiette pour la poser devant elle._

_- Tout le plaisir était pour moi._

_Elle commença à manger de bon cœur. Même la bouche pleine elle était merveilleuse et moi je me faisais l'effet d'un imbécile s'extasiant devant la plus belle créature que la terre ait porté. Elle resta silencieuse, savourant chaque bouchée comme si elle était la dernière._

_- Hum… Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu as… Je veux dire… Pris tes précautions ? Tu sais, il y a les poches de sang dans…_

_Je fermai les yeux, une nouvelle fois le retour à la réalité…_

_- Oui… J'ai… été obligé. Je…_

_- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait._

_- Je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risque._

_- Avec toi ? Il n'y a aucun danger ! J'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains les yeux fermés._

_- Techniquement, tu l'as déjà fait… Rigolai-je avant de me reprendre. Bella, je suis un prédateur et tu sais très bien comment un vampire peut réagir !_

_- Tu ne me feras aucun mal._

_Son ton était ferme, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir les mêmes certitudes. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez, trop conscient de revivre une scène déjà jouée dans ce qu'il me semblait être une autre vie. Je me savais rassasié, j'avais même repris une poche de sang alors que je lui préparais ses pancakes. Pour être plus sûr…_

_Elle profita de ce moment de concentration pour venir me prendre dans ses bras, son odeur au combien attirante titilla mes narines. _

_- Bella… Je…_

_- Chut._

_Son ton était tranchant, Bella était rarement autoritaire, mais lorsqu'elle l'était, il valait mieux lui obéir. Et puis, elle était d'autant plus attirante dans ces moments là._

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprochant lentement de ma bouche, sondant mes réactions en ancrant son regard dans le mien. Instinctivement, je retenais ma respiration, éloignant de moi toutes envies de la gouter. Son souffle chaud, un peu haché, irradiait mon visage et finalement, ses lèvres prirent procession des miennes. J'aurais pu perdre tout contrôle à cet instant précis, mais j'étais fort, pour elle, pour nous. _

_Mon corps agissait pour moi, me dictant sa loi. Sans vraiment en avoir eu l'intention, je me retrouvai dans la petite chambre, son corps allongé en travers du lit et le mien reposant délicatement au dessus._

_- J'ai confiance en toi Edward. Je t'aime. Me souffla-t-elle._

_Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me laisser partir vers un abime de luxure. Comme pour notre première fois, mais si différent. Je voulais ressentir et le contrôle que j'avais acquis me permit de vivre et non subir ce moment si redouté._

_Comment avais-je pu autant douter ?_

_Aaaaaah c'est frustrant ! Mais pas de lemon dans cette fic… (Ouais je sais ! Pas taper la n'auteur ! Noooon ! Attention mes campeuses je vous ai à l'œil ! mdr) Bon si j'ai le courage et si vous êtes sage (trèèèèèèès sage ! lol), peut être qu'un bonus viendra sous forme d'OS… (J'ai dit peut être !) Euh… enfin si ça vous dit un OS… hihihi_

_o o o o o o o o o o_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

_Trop… Trop d'émotions, trop de tensions, trop de tentations, trop…_

_Encore une fois, je me réveillais étourdie par le moment que nous venions d'avoir il y a de ça quelques minutes, quelques heures ou même peut être quelques jours. J'avais perdu le fil du temps au moment où Edward avais enfin décidé de s'abandonner à moi, à mes envies, à mes besoins de lui, à notre prophétie. Mon corps était fait pour lui et le sien pour moi, c'était indéniable._

_J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux, appréhendant un éventuel désastre, mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur son visage, je sus que tout allait bien. Edward était allongé près de moi, installé sur son côté gauche, sa tête reposant nonchalamment sur sa main. Il me fixait de ses yeux dorés, un grand sourire aux lèvres, m'éblouissant comme il savait si bien le faire… Comme les vampires le faisaient pour séduire un humain._

_- Bonjour. Fis-je d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil._

_- Bonsoir mon amour. S'amusa-t-il._

_Un peu perturbée, je me relevai rapidement, peut être trop rapidement car ma tête se mit à tourner. Je fermais les yeux, reprenant un peu mon équilibre. Serrant le drap sur ma poitrine, mon regard enfin stabilisé se porta sur la baie-vitrée. _

_- Il fait nuit ? Demandai-je ahurie._

_- Depuis quelques heures oui. S'amusa-t-il._

_- Mon dieu ! S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que ça fait plusieurs jours que je dors ?_

_Il rigola de bon cœur… C'était si bon, si apaisant. Toute la peur que j'avais pu lire en lui avait disparu. Il se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres se rejoignirent pour un doux baiser._

_- Tu ne dors pas depuis aussi longtemps. Fini-t-il par ajouter._

_- Bien._

_Un gout de fer envahit alors ma bouche, je grimaçais._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je… Je croyais ne pas t'avoir fait de mal, oh Bella je… Paniqua-t-il._

_- Edward, stop ! Je vais bien ! C'est juste… _

_J'hésitais un peu, il avait fait ça pour moi et j'avais peur qu'il prenne ma remarque comme un reproche. Mais sous son regard incitant, je finis ma phrase. _

_- Tu as le gout du sang sur tes lèvres…_

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux et en quelque secondes fit un tour à la salle de bain et revint auprès de moi pour un nouveau baiser._

_- C'est mieux ? Demanda-t-il amusé alors que j'avais beaucoup de mal à reprendre mon souffle après son assaut._

_- Parfait !_

_Il traçait des chemins imaginaires sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner._

_- Je crois que cette fois nous avons été à la hauteur ! Déclarai-je. Le lit est intact, les draps aussi… J'appuyais mon regard sur chaque élément que je citais, comme pour prouver mes dires à mon propre cerveau._

_- Je sais me tenir madame Cullen ! Dit-il, faussement outré avant de prendre à nouveau mes lèvres._

_Il s'amusait de la situation, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il était fièr de ce qu'il avait accompli. Ces moments de tendresse étaient encore plus intenses que lors de notre lune de miel. J'aimais irrémédiablement cet homme et lui me chérissait comme aucune femme auparavant n'avait été chérie._

_Finalement, ce fut une nouvelle fois mon estomac qui mit fin à ce moment parfait. Edward soupira et je sentis son sourire sur la peau fine de mon cou._

_- Va t'installer sur un transat, je te prépare quelque chose à manger._

_J'acquiesçai et en une seconde Edward m'avait donné un nouveau baiser, passé un caleçon et avait quitté la chambre. Je me relevai alors, courbatue mais au combien heureuse. Je m'arrêtai devant le miroir, m'examinant presque minutieusement. Rien, aucune marque de nos ébats. Ma main se posa sur mon visage, essayant d'estomper les cernes qui avaient pris place sous mes yeux, je songeais déjà que ce n'était qu'un début... Bientôt le bébé me prendrait une grande partie de mon énergie. Puis, lentement elle se dirigea vers mon ventre encore plat, un petit être amorçait déjà sa croissance en moi, on ne pouvait le voir, mais je sentais déjà mon corps se transformer pour lui donner toutes les chances de devenir un enfant fort et robuste. Relevant le visage vers mon image, je me surpris à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure._

_- Si tu savais comme tu es attendu. Tu seras notre petit miracle, tu vas voir, notre famille est fabuleuse. Alice est un peu folle, mais tu ne risqueras rien, les garçons ne sont aptes qu'à porter les paquets. _

_Je repensais à mon rêve… on plutôt mon cauchemar… Ce petit garçon… Je savais que notre enfant ne serait pas cet enfant… Mais j'étais intimement persuadée que ce ne serait pas une fille. Une part de moi savait que c'était écrit, c'était viscéral, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je reprenais mon monologue._

_- Par contre, je pense que tu vas adorer Emmett et que lui adorera t'apprendre des tas de bêtises. Et je te donne la permission de l'embêter quand il regardera ses matchs à la tété. Je sais qu'il ne te dira rien à toi. Il y a aussi Jasper et Rose, ils sont plus pausés, tu verras, c'est plutôt intéressant de voir comment ils agissent sur Alice et Emmett. Tu as également des grands parents géniaux, ils sont déjà si heureux de faire bientôt ta connaissance ! Y a Jake aussi, mon meilleur ami, tu ne vas peut être pas aimé son odeur, mais tu t'y feras avec le temps, il est indispensable à notre famille, c'est la personne la plus tolérante et dévouée que je connaisse et c'est aussi l'âme sœur de Nessie. Tu verras, elle est si belle… Elle sera parfaite dans le rôle de grande sœur. Crois-moi, tu seras un enfant roi et je te protégerai même si je dois en perdre la vie. Je te fais la promesse que personne ne pourra te faire du mal… Jamais._

_J'avais murmuré ces quelques phrases pour moi-même, effectuant de petits cercles au dessus de mon nombril. Une fois ce petit moment en tête à tête avec moi-même passé, je me décidais à enfiler une chemise, la chemise d' Edward la même que j'avais quitté il y a quelques heures. J'avais besoin de son odeur autour de moi. Un dernier regard au miroir et je quittais à mon tour la chambre, marchant lentement vers la terrasse._

_Le spectacle offert était à couper le souffle, les étoiles étincelaient sur un ciel bleu indigo. C'était magnifique. J'étais assise au bord d'une chaise longue et Edward vint se placer derrière moi, posant une assiette contenant des œufs au plat devant moi._

_- Edward ?_

_- Mon amour ?_

_- Les œufs ?_

_- Hum… Oui ?_

_- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas._

_Rien qu'à leur vu, mon estomac était retourné, mais lorsque l'odeur vint s'ajouter à l'image, je dus poser l'assiette sur le sol et courir vers la salle de bain, suivit pas un Edward dépassé par ce qui venait de ce passer._

_- Ça va ?_

_Son ton si inquiet me faisait fondre, il était juste mon homme idéal._

_- Oui, ça va. Mais je crois que notre fils n'est pas fan des œufs au plat !_

_- Et bien, il va falloir trouver autre chose alors._

_Je m'éloignais des toilettes, Edward se mit à genoux, amenant sa tête à hauteur de mon ventre, le caressant du pouce avant d'y poser son oreille. Peut être que lui pouvait déjà l'entendre ?_

_- Tu…_

_- Chut._

_Je me fis silencieuse, retenant presque ma respiration pour ne pas le gêner. Mais n'y tenant plus, les minutes me semblants être des heures, je posai ma main dans ses cheveux avant d'enfin lui poser ma question._

_- Tu entends quelque chose ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être des petits coups sourds._

_- Son cœur ? Demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux._

_- Peut être bien._

_Il ne me laissa pas le temps de méditer ses dernières paroles que ses lèvres agressèrent les miennes dans un baiser plein de fougue._

_C'est à cet instant que un bruit sourd ce fit entendre et qu'un éclair de lumière vint troubler l'obscurité sécurisante de la nuit. Edward me ramena sur la terrasse et nous fixâmes le point incandescent, subjugués pas le spectacle._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demandai-je en me détournant de la lumière qui perdait de son intensité avec les minutes qui passaient._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, se précipitant à l'intérieur pour décrocher le téléphone avant même que ce dernier ne sonne._

_- Alice ?_

…

_- Oui, on a vu._

…

_- Je le mets tout de suite._

_Il raccrocha et vint me chercher en allumant l'écran plat au passage._

_- Bella, il faut que tu voies ça._

_Il posa son bras dans le bas de mon dos et m'accompagna jusqu'au canapé, m'enveloppant dans un plaid avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de nous assoir. Il attrapa la télécommande pour augmenter le son et me fit signe de regarder l'écran._

_« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est en direct de l'observatoire internationale que nous prenons l'antenne. Il y a de cela une demi-heure, nous avons assisté à un spectacle aussi magnifique qu'inquiétant… »_

_Mon corps se tendit et mon regard se porta sur mon mari qui lui était toujours concentré sur la journaliste._

_- Les Volturi… Soufflai-je._

_C'était tellement évident dans mon esprit._

_Le nom de nos ennemis sorti de ma bouche eu le don de faire réagir Edward._

_- Non, Bella, ils n'ont aucun rapport, de près ou de loin avec ça._

_Un peu perdue, je continuais à fixer mon mari, mais la voix de l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole m'interpela._

_« Et bien, nous observions ces planètes depuis plusieurs jours déjà »_

_Des planètes ?_

_« Vous qui travaillez depuis des années dans cet observatoire, avez-vous déjà eu à faire à un tel phénomène ? »_

_Edward se mit à caresser ma joue de son pouce._

_« Non, des astres tels que ceux-ci sont rarement assez proches. C'est une chose extrêmement rare. Enfin, si on considère des planètes de cette taille »_

_Edward ne disait toujours rien._

_« Doit-on avoir peur des répercussions ? »_

_« Non, je crois notre planète ne devrait pas être touchée par les débris liés à l'explosion. Peut être devons nous nous attendre tout au plus à de légers changements climatiques.»_

_« Merci beaucoup. C'était Daphnée en direct de l'observatoire international. Ce beau spectacle ne nous coutera rien, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles »_

_Les dernières images furent celle de cette lumière qui brillait fortement et que nous avions eu l'occasion d'admirer il y a de cela quelques minutes. Edward finit par éteindre la télévision lorsque la publicité d'un grand groupe de fastfood braillât les mérites d'un repas sain et équilibré._

_- C'était…_

_- Nos planètes, Bella._

_Mon esprit fit alors le lien entre ces deux astres et moi… Effrayée, ma main se porta à mon cœur et je soufflais en le sentant battre._

_- Je vais bien Edward._

_- Je le sais… _

_Il posa sa main sur mon ventre… _

_- Et lui aussi. Ajouta-t-il._

_Je mis alors ma main sur la sienne, appréciant ce contact._

_- Bella, ce bébé…_

_- Oui ? Dis-je inquiète._

_- Ce… Ce sera le dernier…_

_J'étais surprise et ne comprenais pas bien. Je savais que ce bébé serait le dernier._

_- Je… Carlisle a fait des recherches… Il… Ces planètes, celles qui viennent de mourir sous nos yeux… Elles…_

_- Edward, dis moi !_

_- Bella, ces planètes se rencontraient tous les quatre vingt cinq ans. Bella, tu… Nous…_

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Que nous aurions pu avoir la chance de vivre un peu comme si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes._

_Il retira sa main et moi, je voyais et ressentais sa tristesse, une larme passa la barrière de mes paupières. Mais ces larmes ne reflétaient pas ma tristesse… Moi j'allais bien, avoir deux enfant de l'homme que j'aime était déjà un miracle en soit, alors je le prenais comme tel et me contentais du bonheur que le ciel avait décidé de m'octroyer._

_- Mais ce bébé. Je portais la main de mon mari à nouveau à mon ventre et l'appuyais sur ma peau fine. Même s'il est le dernier, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit là et que nous soyons là pour lui._

_- Mais…_

_- Chut._

_Mes lèvres prirent possession des siennes pour un baiser que je voulu doux._

_- Il est tout ce que je veux, je t'ai déjà assez fait souffrir, je n'aurais pas pu te faire revivre ce que je t'ai imposé pour Nessie et ce que je vais te faire vivre dans les prochaines semaines pour lui._

_Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et encra ses yeux dans les miens, me montrant par l'intensité de son regard, tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je l'avais rassuré et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Enchéri-je._

_Ce soir là, nous délaissions le spectacle de nos planètes, pour nous concentrer sur nous, sur les dernières heures avant que mon corps ne porte de nouveau les séquelles du petit être qui grandissait en moi. Pour Edward et ma famille, j'espérais que ma grossesse ne soit pas aussi éprouvante que pour Nessie, mais si ça ne devait pas être le cas, je m'étais fait la promesse de faire en sorte que ma souffrance ne soit pas contagieuse, même si pour cela je devais la dissimuler à mon mari…_

_o o o o o o o o o o _

**Voilààààààà, c'est sini!**

**Alors?**

**Je veux tout savoir! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire le fond de vos pensées sur une petite review, ma boite mail me hurle qu'elle est en manque... LOL**

**Bon, la fin du mois va être un peu dur pour moi, mais je vais faire en sorte de me mettre sérieusement à la fin de cette fic et ne pas rester dans ma peine... Déjà un an que la maladie nous a volé mon papa et un an que je pense à lui et qu'il me manque.**

**Prenez soin de vous et des personnes qui vous sont chères.**

***o*o*o* ANNONCE*o*o*o***

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Un OS est né dans ma tite tête en réponse à un concours... Il s'agit d'un Nessie/Jake et je me suis inspirée de ma fic. Il y a un lemon (obligatoire pour le concours) et il est pas long. Si ça vous dit de le lire, dites le moi je le publierai sur FF.**

***o*o*o* FIN DE L'ANNONCE*o*o*o***

**A bientôt.**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous.**


	37. Chapter 34

**Kikou :-)**

**Je sors de mon coin... Pas taper la z'auteur! Please *yeux de chat potté***

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien !**

**Bon, ça devient une habitude, mais je m'excuse pour cette longue absence… J'ai eu pas mal d'occupation… Travaux qui ne sont pas finis (un conseil : ne pas opter pour un enduit à cirer, c'est un enfer à poser !), un concours (dont le résultat était hier et pour lequel je suis arrivée première, je suis super contente !) et une panne de pc portable (j'en ai racheté un et il s'avère que l'ancien n'est finalement pas mort ! Grrrrrr). Bref tout ça quoi… **

**Alors, un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent toujours, malgré mon manque total de régularité^^**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci d'avoir donné une chance à mon bébé.**

**Merci à Meg qui lit petit a petit cette fic et qui me laisse des reviews adorable. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et ouiiiii je te referais confiance, promis.**

**Merci à Koda qui a explosé le record de lecture et vérification de chapitre ! Tes un amour d'accepter de faire ça pour moi et je suis ravie qu'une fois de plus tu ais aimé…**

**Encore merci au revieweuses inscrites…**

**Pour les non inscrites :**

**Ma ange : merci pour ta review, tu sais que l'avis des autre est très important pour moi… Merci de me booster quand je doute. T'adore. Biiiisous**

**Marielle : merci pour ta review et désolée pour la longue attente… J'espère que tu n'auras pas abandonné à cause de ça^^ **

**Sheenatwitwi : merciiiiiiiii. Euh… c'est quoi ses demandes de lemon ? lol. Allez, file lire le chapitre 34 et dis moi ce que tu en penses ! hihi. **

**Aeris45 : merci pour ta review, je l'ai adoré ! Bon, aujourd'hui pas de magasin d'ouvert, mais certainement des réunions de famille… J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop à attendre pour le lire ce nouveau chapitre^^ Bon, je dois t'annoncer que je n'ai plus de guppys^^ Donc tu peux kidnapper des platis, des corydoras, des otocintrus, des ancistrus, des néons, des escargots et un poisson couteau ! mdr.**

**romane-esmee : merci pour ta review. Et la suite a tardé, mais là voici…**

**luna : tu aimes ma fic et moi j'adore tes reviews ! Alors un grand merci à toi, pour ta patience et aussi pour tes encouragements. La suite est juste là… Alors bonne lecture, j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur la suite des aventures de nos chouchous.**

**Petit clin d'œil à mes campeuses… Vous me manquez énormément 3**

**Voilà, place au chapitre, je vous attends à la fin pour savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé^^**

**Tous les personnages, sauf mes vampires à moi, appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture**

**oooooooooo**

_**Chapitre 34**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

_Je regardais mon mari et mon fils de loin, ils semblaient si heureux assis dans les feuilles mortes, profitant des rayons du soleil. Il lui ressemblait tant. Leurs rires parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je restais un moment à l'endroit où je me trouvais, souriant en les voyant et en les entendant._

_- Papa, maman elle est où ?_

_Edward grimaça… Mais pourquoi ? Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre, mais mon mari prit la parole, mon fils écoutant avec concentration chaque mot sortant d'entre les lèvres de son père._

_- Tu sais très bien que ta maman ne peut être là. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu as Rose et Alice, elles seront toujours là pour toi._

_- Mais Nessie, elle, elle a eu notre maman !_

_- Ta maman… Ne peut être là. Fini-t-il d'un ton tranchant et sans appel._

_Mais non, j'étais là ! Je les voyais ! Mon fils baissa la tête, le visage triste et les yeux brillants. J'avais envie de crier mais rien, aucun son ne passa le seuil de mes lèvres. Puis je tentais de trouver une porte de sortie, en vain. Affolée, je finie par me repositionner à l'endroit d'où je pouvais les apercevoir. Mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues…_

_Mes larmes ?_

_Ma main se porta à mes joues, j'en recueillis une perle sur mon doigt et la porta à ma bouche, y laissant un goût salé. Je relevais les yeux et remarquais que les hommes de ma vie n'étaient plus là. La panique s'empara de moi jusqu'à ce que mon attention se porte sur mon ventre arrondi. Mon regard repartit au loin alors que ma main se posait au dessus de mon nombril._

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_  
_L'enfant dormira bien vite._  
_Dodo, l'enfant do,_  
_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Un rire crissant se fit alors entendre. Cette voix… Insupportable et emprunte de méchanceté._

_- Que crois-tu Bella ? Que tu es une personne à part ? Différente ?_

_- Jane ?_

_Son rire ce fit entendre à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais ni la voir, ni la sentir._

_Puis, une douleur insupportable… je tombais à genoux, mes mains accrochant fermement mon ventre. Ce denier prenant de l'ampleur seconde après seconde et se déformant sous les coups de l'Être que je portais en moi._

_- Tu es seule Bella, et tu le resteras, Edward est à nous maintenant._

_- Nooonnn ! Criai-je entre deux contractions._

_J'étais maintenant allongée seule au milieu de cette pièce froide. Je me sentais partir… Mon corps se déchirait, laissant mon sang s'en échapper. Dans un dernier souffle, je réussi à crier avant de me perdre totalement._

_- Edwaaaaaaaaard !_

**_oooooooooo_**

_Je me réveillais en sursaut, perdue dans le grand lit, couverte de sueur et surtout seule. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Ma respiration ne se calma que quelques minutes plus tard. Mon corps pris de tremblements, je me mis sous le drap, cherchant un peu de chaleur en vain. Les images de mon cauchemars repassaient inlassablement devant mes yeux, je voulais les oublier ! _

_Cela faisait quatre jours que nous étions sur l'ile, profitant l'un de l'autre, de ce paradis et du calme qui y régnait. Je me redressais une fois mon souffle revenu à la normale et les images de mon fils et de son père finirent par s'estomper. La maison était silencieuse et seul le clapotis des vagues sur la plage ce faisait entendre. Aucune trace d' Edward et de sa présence rassurante. Lorsqu'il était loin de moi, je ressentais un vide oppressent et douloureux. Je tentais alors de l'appeler._

_- Edward ?_

_Aucune réponse, il n'était pas là._

_Je me levais alors et me rendis à la salle de bain, décidée à me relaxer sous la douche._

_Edward devait être parti sur le continent, il me semblait avoir vaguement le souvenir qu'il m'ait mentionné cette expédition avant que je ne tombe totalement dans les limbes du sommeil la nuit précédente. Il semblait qu'il ait eu une affaire importante à régler dans les plus brefs délais, mais n'avait pas été disposé à m'en parler et je n'avais pas eu le courage de lutter contre Morphée._

_Je fis tomber mon vêtement au sol, me dirigeant vers la douche, cette douche que exceptionnellement je ne partagerais pas avec l'homme le plus beau que cette terre ait porté, mais je me stoppais en apercevant mon profil dans le miroir._

_- Oh mon dieu ! Criai-je, bien consciente que personne ne m'entendrait._

_Je me précipitai dans la chambre, les deux mains collées à mon ventre, peut être que j'étais mal réveillée… Peut être que le miroir de la salle de bain était…_

_- Oh mon dieu ! Répétai-je dans un murmure cette fois-ci, en voyant de nouveau mon profil._

_Je restais interdite devant le spectacle de mon corps qui s'offrait à mon regard. Un peu choquée, je me mis à faire de larges cercles plus pour m'apaiser moi que pour réconforter le bébé qui grandissait en moi._

_Je ne voulais pas y croire… Et Edward qui n'était pas là… Et Alice qui ne pouvait me voir…_

_- Carlisle ! M'exclamai-je. Tu vas voir, il sait beaucoup de choses, il saura !_

_Je restais le plus calme possible, inspirant et expirant pour réguler mon rythme cardiaque. Je savais que mon bébé souffrait de mes angoisses. Je finis par me diriger vers le salon lentement pour ne pas risquer de tomber, de me faire du mal et de lui faire du mal par la même occasion. Je m'emparai du téléphone._

_« Allo ? » Cette voix douce et si rassurante._

_- Esmée ? C'est Bella._

_« Oh… Bella, ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! Alors, comment ce passe votre séjour ? »_

_- Bien… Très bien. Ma voix me sembla lointaine, mais Esmée ne sembla pas le remarquer._

_« Parfait alors, tu sais que vous pouvez profiter de l'île autant que vous le désirez. »_

_- Nous le savons. Carlisle est là ?_

_« Hum, attends deux secondes, je crois que je l'entends arriver, il rentre de l'hôpital... Il est là, je te le passe. Prenez bien soin de vous»_

_Sa voix était peu assurée, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas…_

_« Oui Bella ? »_

_- Je… Le bébé…_

_« Bella, que ce passe-t-il ? »_

_- Le bébé… Il… Carlisle, je…_

_Mon calme me quittait et je pris l'initiative de m'assoir sur le canapé lorsque les tremblements menaçaient de me faire perdre pied._

_« Bella, que ce passe-t-il ? Et où est Edward ? »_

_- Il… s'est absenté, il devait aller en ville._

_« Bella, parle, je t'en supplie, dis moi ce qu'il se passe »_

_Je soufflais, tentant de retrouver à nouveau mon calme._

_- Carlisle, mon ventre… Il est… énorme. Carlisle, c'est trop tôt ! En comparaison à quand je portais Nessie, c'est comme si j'étais prête à accoucher._

_Je fixais attentivement mon ventre, comme si il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment. Puis plus rien, le silence pesant… Je voulais lui crier de me rassurer, de me dire que tout allait bien, mais à la place, il garda le silence un long moment. _

_M'avait-il cru ? Cela faisait au plus deux jours que mon corps avait accueilli ce petit être… Je sais que pour Nessie tout avait été rapide, mais pas à ce point ! Là, l'importance de mon ventre était plus proche de celle du terme d'une grossesse que de ses premiers mois et cela ne faisait que quelques jours… Le stresse s'empara de moi et mon estomac se serra douloureusement. _

_« Bella, tu peux joindre Edward ? »_

_- Il… oui, sur son portable… J'aurais dû l'appeler… Je… _

_« Bella, calme-toi. Esmée l'appelle, il sera bientôt auprès de toi. » _

_J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre Carlisle dire le dernier mot de sa phrase, qu'une douleur atroce vint me paralyser. Criant à plein poumons, je m'écroulais, me recroquevillant autour de mon ventre._

_« Bella, Edward arrive et on va trouver une solution pour que vous reveniez au plus vite chez vous. »_

_Il continua à me parler, puis soudain, je me retrouvais dans les bras d' Edward._

_- Bella, je suis là, tout ira bien !_

_Son contact m'apaisa et sembla également apaiser notre enfant._

_- Edward… Carlisle… au téléphone._

_Me gardant contre lui, il s'empara de l'appareil._

_- Oui, Carlisle c'est impressionnant, on dirait qu'elle a le ventre qu'elle avait les derniers jours qu'elle a porté Nessie._

…

_- Ce matin, tout allait bien !_

…

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres options… On sera prêt._

…

_- Oui, je vais prendre soin d'elle._

_Il raccrocha et rassurée par sa présence auprès de moi, je m'assoupis, épuisée par la puissance avec laquelle la douleur c'était emparée de mon corps._

**_oooooooooo_**

_**Point de vue d' Edward**_

_J'étais parti tôt ce matin là, m'étant assuré que tout allait bien pour ma Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement, la main droite posée sur son ventre à peine gonflé, protégeant déjà notre enfant, qui pour l'instant ne devait pas être plus gros qu'une souris. A cette vision, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de me pencher vers lui, j'avais envie de l'entendre… _

_Lorsque j'avais posé mon oreille sur son ventre il y a quelques jours, mon cœur silencieux_

_C'était rempli de joie. Notre enfant avait une part d'humanité et en plus l'une des plus importantes, l'une des plus belles. Il y avait assez des parents à mettre dans la catégorie des monstres ! _

_Je contemplai ma chance encore quelques minutes, méritais-je tout cela ? Je ne pouvais y répondre, mais je ne voulais pas que ça cesse. Jamais ! Je m'imaginais parfaitement vivre avec les trois amours de ma vie pour l'éternité._

_- Prend soin de ta maman. Soufflai-je afin de ne pas réveiller Bella. _

_Ma petite humaine avait besoin de repos, elle était calme, sereine. Son visage lumineux reflétait son bien-être. C'était donc rassuré et heureux que je montai sur le bateau, direction la côte et le cabinet de l'avocat que Carlisle m'avait conseillé. Il ne me restait que peu de temps avant que nous ne rentrions chez nous et je n'avais que trop repoussé ce rendez-vous._

_- Monsieur Cullen, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Votre père m'a dit grand bien de vous. Mais madame Cullen ne vous a pas accompagné ?_

_- Bonjour. Non, mon épouse est fatiguée en ce moment, nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant et… à vrai dire, je comptais lui faire la surprise. Dis-je en grimaçant à la pensé de Bella face aux surprises quelles qu'elles soient._

_- Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations alors !_

_- Merci. Répondis-je en souriant._

_- Ce sera une surprise inoubliable ! Bien, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer le petit bijou dont j'ai parlé à votre père. _

_Je le suivis dans son bureau, une pièce bien agencée, un peu moins tape à l'œil que les bureaux d'avocats que j'avais eu l'occasion de visiter dans le nord du continent, mais le pays était incontestablement moins riche._

_- Si vous voulez bien prendre place, je vous montre les photos de suite._

_Je m'installai face au notaire et pris en mains les clichés qu'il me tendait._

_- Elle a l'air magnifique._

_- Croyez-moi, elle l'est. C'est un véritable petit bijou et le plus important, pas de vis-à-vis, donc pas de voisins pour critiquer votre façon de vivre !_

_Ne prenant pas en compte ses dernières paroles, je me concentrais sur les détails que m'offraient les photos, cette île était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Quand Carlisle en avait entendu parler, il m'en avait de suite fait part et depuis ce jour, je m'étais promis de faire ce cadeau à ma Bella. Le prix était exorbitant, mais voir le visage de ma moitié s'illuminer n'avait pas de prix._

_- L'île de Bella. _

_J'avais voulu souffler ces quelques mots pour moi, mais ils avaient passé la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je n'arrive à en atténuer le son._

_- Hum, je vois que votre père vous a bien appris ses leçons. Il a lui-même offert une île à son épouse si je ne me trompe pas ?_

_- C'était il y a fort longtemps oui. L'île de notre mère est, elle-même magnifique, mais différente de celle-ci._

_- Celle-ci est plus… simple._

_- Celle-ci nous correspond tout à fait. Je sais que mon épouse l'aimera dès qu'elle y posera un pied._

_- Je n'en doute pas ! Alors vous avez pris votre décision ?_

_- Je veux cette île, oui._

_- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il._

_Il se frotta les mains, certainement très fier d'avoir réalisé la vente de sa vie, celle qui lui assurait une retraite confortable._

_- Mais je ne suis que très peu de temps dans la région, je voudrais régler ceci au plus vite._

_- Et bien dans ce cas, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous ! Les contrats sont prêts ! Vous pouvez devenir propriétaire de cette île dans les dix prochaines minutes !_

_- Mais comment ?_

_- Votre père. Il savait qu'elle vous plairait. Vous avez de la chance, j'aurais moi-même fort aimé que mon père soit aussi prévenant avec moi. Soupira-t-il._

_Carlisle… Mon père… Il me connaissait mieux que personne, hormis peut être Bella… Non, même Bella avait droit à quelques zones d'ombre._

_Après un appel à mon banquier, les formalités furent réglées en quelques minutes et je sorti rapidement de l'immeuble avec l'acte de propriété en mains et bien décidé à aller retrouver ma Bella, la serrer dans mes bras, m'enivrer de son odeur et lui faire mon cadeau. Si je me dépêchais, nous pouvions même aller la visiter et elle pourrait piqueniquer sur sa plage, l'avocat m'avait dit qu'en cette période, les dauphins s'approchaient des iles, j'avais envie d'offrir ce spectacle à ma fragile petite humaine._

_A peine étais-je sur le bateau que mon portable vibra. Je souris, sachant pertinemment qui allait être mon interlocuteur._

_- Oui, l'île est à nous Esmée._

_« Oh Edward, il faut absolument que tu ailles retrouver Bella au plus vite »_

_Son ton était angoissé, il se passait quelque chose et pris dans mon euphorie d'offrir son île à Bella, je n'avais rien ressenti, rien entendu. Tout en démarrant et en quittant à allure plus qu'outrancière le port, je cherchais à en savoir un peu plus._

_- Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est Bella ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Dis-je, peut être un peu trop sèchement. _

_Je devinai qu'elle se tournait vers Carlisle, je pouvais imaginer qu'elle cherchait son accord, mais ses pensées défilaient à vitesse surhumaine dans ma tête._

_- Dis à Carlisle de rester avec elle, surtout qu'il ne la laisse pas seule, il faut qu'il lui parle et la fasse parler ! Qu'il la rassure !_

_« Oh Edward… L'île est trop loin de tout, on n'aurait pas dû… »_

_Bien trop angoissé pour supporter ça, je raccrochais. Je ne pouvais plus entendre cette souffrance, la sentir au plus profond de moi était largement suffisant. Tout ce qui comptait était de rejoindre au plus vite Bella. Des flashes d'elle en souffrance déchiraient mon cœur silencieux._

_Le moteur râla tout au long du chemin, je l'avais malmené. J'arrivai enfin sur l'île, ne prenant même pas soin d'arrimer le bateau, je sautais à terre et en une seconde, j'étais dans le salon à serrer ma femme dans mes bras._

_- Bella, je suis là, tout ira bien !_

_Je la berçais, embrassant ses cheveux l'apaisant elle et m'apaisant moi par la même occasion. Elle était dans mes bras, j'allais la protéger, l'aimer._

_- Edward… Carlisle… au téléphone._

_Mon regard se porta sur l'appareil et sans relâcher mon étreinte, je le pris et le portais à mon oreille._

_« Bella est totalement affolée, je crois que cette grossesse va être différente. Edward, d'après ce qu'elle me dit, son ventre… »_

_Je regardai ma femme et ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant la proéminence de son ventre._

_- Oui, elle… Carlisle c'est impressionnant, on dirait qu'elle a le ventre qu'elle avait les derniers jours qu'elle a porté Nessie._

_« J'ai bien peur que tout soit encore plus rapide cette fois. »_

_- Ce matin, tout allait bien ! M'énervai-je plus contre moi-même de l'avoir laisser seule, que contre mon père qui faisait son possible pour que tout ce passe bien._

_« Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un avions privé soit prêt pour vous sur le continent. En attendant, je connais un vampire dans les environs qui sera ravi de me rendre service et de venir vous chercher avec son hélicoptère. Mais Edward, je dois te dire qu'il y a un risque, il n'est pas végétarien. »_

_Ma mâchoire se contracta et le venin coula dans ma gorge. Soufflant, je repris mes esprits._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres options… On sera prêt._

_« Je lui dis de faire au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tout ira bien. Prend soin d'elle surtout. »_

_- Oui, je vais prendre soin d'elle._

_C'était une évidence ! Ma vie sans elle n'avait plus de raisons de se poursuivre. Si ce bébé était comme Nessie, la vie de Bella n'allait pas tarder à ne tenir qu'à un fil. J'entendais encore ses os se casser sous les coups de notre fille et cela me rendait malade. Je posais le téléphone sur la table et resserrais mon étreinte, si cela était encore possible._

_Bella partie dans les songes rapidement, être dans mes bras l'avait calmé. J'examinai son corps si fragile et si vulnérable à cet instant._

_Son teeshirt était un peu relevé, laissant voir des traces bleutées parsemer le bas de son ventre. Mon dieu, mais qu'avais-je encore fait ? Encore une fois, j'étais la cause de la douleur de la personne qui m'était la plus chère. Et encore une fois, je me sentais un monstre de la faire souffrir ainsi, un lâche de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'imposer mes craintes face à ce nouvel enfant. J'avais accepté ça, oui. Mais étais-je lucide ? J'aurais dû mettre un point final à cette folie dès les premières illusions. Le bonheur sans souffrance, sans risque ne semblait pas être envisageable dans ma non vie, alors pourquoi avoir fait en sorte que cela ce répète ?_

_- Ta maman est si courageuse… Reste tranquille pour elle, je t'en pris._

_Me penchant en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Bella, je posais mes lèvres sur une des marques violettes, tandis que les battements du petit cœur de notre enfant semblaient résonner étrangement._

_- Tout ira bien, bientôt nous seront chez nous._

_Sans quitter son corps, que se soit de vue ou du touché, je réunissais les quelques affaires que je jugeais nécessaire pour notre voyage. Puis, je pris un de mes jogging et le passai sur son corps, l'idée même que ça peau puisse être exposée à un vampire buveur de sang humain me dégoutait et me rendait nerveux, mais je n'avais réellement pas le choix._

_Le téléphone sonna. Bella tressailli dans mes bras et j'eus peur qu'elle se réveille, peu désireux qu'elle ait conscience du danger que j'avais accepté de lui faire courir. Mais elle se calma alors que je posais ma bouche sur son oreille et que je lui prodigué des paroles rassurante avant de prendre l'appel._

_- Allo ?_

_« Ah Edward ! »_

_Sous le choc, je ne répondis pas de suite. Pourquoi fallait-il que Charlie appelle à ce moment là ?_

_- Charlie, que me vaut votre appel ?_

_Le stress s'empara de moi et comme un écho à mon propre état, je sentis Bella trembler dans mes bras. _

_« Et bien, Bella ne m'a pas appelé depuis quelques jours… et avec le bébé… »_

_Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Moi qui suis père comme il l'est. Moi qui ne peux me passer des quelques visions volées pour me rassurer de sa bonne santé…_

_- Oui… Elle… Dis-je hésitant._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Charlie était un homme très intelligent qui comprenait plus de chose qu'il ne laissait apparaitre._

_- Non, non, tout va bien, Bella dort là, ce matin on a fait une promenade._

_« Quoi ? Mais dans son état ? Edward, je te croyais plus sensé ! »_

_- Tout va bien Charlie. Répondis-je le plus calmement possible._

_« Bien. Je vais te laisser alors, mais dis à Bella de m'appeler dès qu'elle aura fini sa sieste ! »_

_- Je n'y manquerais pas._

_Je l'entendis grogner et parler à une personne que je devinais être Sue, avant que la tonalité de la ligne se fasse entendre._

_Soupirant, je repris mes préparatifs, Bella toujours contre moi, calme et sereine. Je n'avais pas menti au père de Bella, ou du moins pas sur le principal, Bella allait du mieux que son état le permettait et elle dormait paisiblement contre moi… Ce que l'on ne sait pas ne peut nous faire de mal, Charlie devait en connaitre le moins possible._

**_oooooooooo_**

_Je m'étais installé dans le canapé depuis quelques minutes lorsque le bruit de l'hélicoptère se fit entendre. Ma belle bougea légèrement, mais restant dans son sommeil. A peine l'appareil c'était-il posé, que je m'y étais déjà installé. Je lui passais le casque pour couvrir ses oreilles, ce qui la fit grogner. Je la gardais contre moi tout au long du court voyage, le plus loin possible de notre pilote et de ses crocs. J'étais sur mes gardes, il mourrait d'envie d'entamer la conversation, mais je me refusais de faire un pas vers lui et lui donner ce signe qu'il attendait de ma part pour exposer ses remarques._

_- Carlisle m'avait prévenu de la situation, mais sans le voir de mes propres yeux, je pense que je n'y aurais pas cru._

_Pour toute réponse, je poussai un grognement, mais Pablo ne s'en formalisa pas._

_- Hum… Je dois t'avouer que cela me semble être du gâchis. Fini-t-il par dire sur un ton songeur._

_- Cela dépend de quel côté on se trouve. Crachai-je._

_- L'amour ! Fit-il d'un ton théâtral en haussant la voix._

_- C'est plus que ça… Bella est celle qui me permet de supporter ma condition, sans elle, j'aurais certainement tout fait pour que le semblant de vie que j'avais me soit enlevé et que les jours s'arrêtent enfin._

_Il soupira, puis inspira bruyamment._

_- Si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça. Dis-je poliment, ne voulant pas tenter le diable et lui donner une raison de mettre en pratique ce dont il crevait d'envie… Boire la vie de ma Bella, ma femme, la mère de mes enfants._

_- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il innocemment._

_- J'ai déjà tué pour cette femme, et je pourrai le refaire. Le menaçai-je._

_- Nous n'irons pas jusque là, tu peux te détendre, je dois trop à ton père pour faire une telle bêtise. Je sais qu'il aime cette humaine comme si elle aussi avait été sa fille. Et puis, je ne suis pas le monstre que l'on peut penser que je suis. Moi aussi un jour j'ai eu ce doux rêve de vivre en harmonie avec les humains…_

_Il regardait dans le vide et je pus voir ce à quoi il faisait allusion. C'était avant même ma naissance en tant qu'humain, quelques dizaines d'années après ça naissance en tant que vampire. Je le voyais charmer une humaine, lui faire la cour, l'embrasser ?_

_Je le fixais avec intensité et il s'en rendit compte._

_- Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner, Carlisle ne te l'a pas inculqué Edward ?_

_- Tu as été amoureux._

_- Des dizaines de fois, tu sais, les siècles passent, les distractions…_

_- D'une humaine !_

_Il grimaça, mais ne me contredit pas. Ses pensées reprirent…_

_Cette femme était magnifique, la peau rosée, de long cheveux bruns, un nez droit et fin… Il se remémorait chaque partie d'elle qu'il avait aimé, son rire, sa voix, son corps, son esprit. Je l'entendais clairement. Puis les images se bousculaient. Pour arriver à son corps couché sur le sol, arraché à la vie. Cette vision me fit mal… J'avais l'impression de voir Bella, allongée sous mes yeux._

_Il l'avait fait, il avait pris la vie à la femme qu'il aimait._

_- Ne me juge pas Edward, il ne se passe pas une seule minute où ces images ne me rappellent quel monstre je suis. La voir, ce filet de sang sur sa jugulaire... Je ne voulais pas ça… Il bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche. Je la voulais pour l'éternité et au lieu de cela, je lui ai arraché la vie et par la même occasion, j'ai fait de la mienne un enfer. C'est la pire des punitions pour moi, vivre avec sa disparition… Vivre en me revoyant sans cesse la vider de son sang sans pouvoir m'arrêter… Vivre en entendant perpétuellement les derniers battements de son cœur. Mais mourir serait lâche de ma part._

_- Je ne te jugerais pas… Moi-même j'aurais pu…_

_- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. M'interrompit-il._

_- J'ai été entouré._

_- J'étais seul. Il disait cela plus à lui-même que pour me répondre._

_Aurais-je cette vie si j'avais vécu seul ? Si ma famille n'avait pas été là, Bella aurait été mon fantôme, comme l'était cette jeune femme brune pour Pablo. Non, si cela avait dû arriver, j'aurais tout fait pour que l'apaisement me soit offert, j'aurais été ce lâche que lui avait le courage de fuir._

_- Edward… Non, c'est trop tôt. Le bébé…_

_Bella s'agitait de nouveau et tentant d'oublier la souffrance de notre pilote, je portais toute mon attention de nouveau sur elle. Après ces quelques mots, elle se calma rapidement. Elle devait certainement rêver de notre enfant et de sa grossesse qui ne se passait pas comme elle aurait dû se passer. _

_- Chut mon amour, bientôt nous serons parmi les nôtres. Je te fais la promesse que tout ira bien._

_Le silence entrecoupé de quelques mots ou gémissements de ma Douce, nous accompagna jusqu'à notre arrivé sur le continent. _

_Il faisait un grand soleil dehors, ma peau brillait de milles éclats et je n'aimais pas cela. La situation était bien assez difficile. Notre pilote descendit de son appareil et vint nous ouvrir la porte coulissante. Je retirai le casque de Bella et scrutai les alentours. Il dut lire mes craintes sur mon visage, car il me fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner en me rassurant d'une voix railleuse._

_- Il s'agit d'une piste d'atterrissage privée, elle permet une discrétion totale... Tu sais, Edward, malgré tout je tiens à ma non vie!_

_Il marchait vers un petit hangar à avion sans même vérifier si je m'étais décidé à le suivre. Mon regard fit le tour de la piste, il n'y avait rien. Même mon odorat avait du mal à capter une seule effluve humaine, hormis la délicieuse odeur de ma Bella qui n'avait pas quitté mes bras depuis des heures. Des goutes de transpiration perlaient sur ses tempes, j'attrapai les lingettes qu'Alice avait glissé dans le sac de Bella et lui essuyé le visage, lui soutirant un soupir de bien être. Alors que je la contemplais, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux._

_- Ma belle au bois dormant, comment te sens-tu ?_

_Malgré ses traits tirés, elle me répondit par un sourire aussi magnifique que sincère. Elle leva sa main vers mon visage et traça du pouce le contour de mes lèvres et je vins délicatement l'embrasser. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, j'aurais pu la contempler et l'embrasser des siècles. Mais elle cassa la magie en baissant son regard vers son ventre qui étonnamment n'avait pas pris plus d'ampleur depuis notre départ._

_- Edward… il…_

_Attendris par son inquiétude, je mis ma main au dessus de son nombril et sentis immédiatement une bosse se former._

_- Il… Ou elle va bien._

_- Tu… ne peux pas lui demander si on doit lui dire il ou si on doit dire elle ?_

_Je me mis à rire, on pouvait dire que ma Bella était loin d'être stupide. Mais malheureusement, notre enfant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire ma connaissance pour le moment._

_- Il ou elle ne cherche pas à rentrer en contact avec moi._

_- Oh. Fit-elle déçue._

_Elle caressait son ventre, on aurait dit qu'elle encourageait notre enfant à se manifester autrement que par les coups légers qu'elle ressentait. Mais avec nos gènes, s'il avait décidé de rester silencieux, je crois que nous aurions pu tout faire, rien n'aurait fonctionné. _

_Le soleil tapait fort et Bella en souffrait, il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'ombre. Je voulu la prendre dans mes bras et la porter jusqu'au hangar, mais elle refusa net._

_- Je ne suis pas handicapée ! J'attends juste notre enfant ! _

_Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et pris un air boudeur._

_- Je sais tout cela, mais…_

_Me coupant la parole, elle ne me laissa pas poser mon argumentation et se défendit hargneusement._

_- Dans les rizières des pays asiatiques, les femmes travaillent du premier au dernier jour de leur grossesse et trois heures après, elles y retournent avec le petit sur le dos ! S'énerva-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes._

_Surpris, je mis du temps à trouver LA bonne répartie. Avait-elle été comme ça pour Nessie ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, le peu de ce que j'avais pu en vivre, ma mémoire aiguisée avait pour une fois été très forte pour me les faire oublier. Une fois mes esprits repris, je répondis enfin à son excuse._

_- Et bien, elles le font certainement, mais elles ne portent pas un vampire miniature capable de leur briser les os…_

_- CE N'EST PAS UN VAMPIRE !_

_Elle était si belle… si attendrissante en femme hystérique qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Trop adorable pour que j'arrive à empêcher mon sourire en coin de se former._

_- Hum, techniquement, nous ne savons pas de qui il va tenir le plus, mais il aura du vampire._

_- Ah ah ! Toi aussi tu dis que c'est un garçon ! Changea-t-elle subitement de sujet, me faisant rire._

_- Le bébé Bella. "LE"…_

_- Il ne me fera pas de mal ! Nessie m'avait déjà cassé plusieurs côtes quand mon ventre avait atteint cette ampleur et j'avais le droit de marcher ! En ayant fini avec moi, elle se pencha sur elle-même et murmura. Hein tu ne feras pas de mal à ta maman ? N'écoute pas papa, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !_

_Aucune réaction visible, elle me regarda alors avec espoir, mais toujours rien. Elle soupira, fit quelques pas que je suivis précautionneusement, mais ses jambes allèrent contre sa volonté et je la rattrapai avant même qu'elle ne vacille._

_- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir que je vous porte madame Cullen ?_

_Sans un mot, elle tendit les bras vers mon cou et s'y accrocha, me donnant ainsi la permission de l'aider. Content que son corps me donne raison, je me baissais et passais mon bras sous ses genoux. Les deux cœurs appartenant à mes deux amours battaient contre mon abdomen et j'en oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait. J'avançais sans me préoccuper d'autres choses que son regard encré dans le mien._

_- Enfin, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez rester dans l'hélicoptère ! S'exclama Pablo alors que je passais le seuil du hangar, faisant exploser la bulle dans laquelle je me réfugiais dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Notre bulle…_

_Je sentis Bella se figer. Elle avait dormi durant toute la première partie de notre périple, elle venait donc de s'apercevoir de la nature de Pablo et surtout de ses pupilles pourpres qui la fixaient plus que de raison._

_- Il ne te fera aucun mal, murmurai-je à son oreille. N'est-ce pas Pablo ?_

_- Hum… Ça demande réflexion ! Fit-il en se donnant un air songeur._

_- Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'intention._

_- Oh. Oui, j'avais oublié le fameux don ! Mais sa peur est presque autant appétissante de sa fragrance… Hum… Je ne vous ferais rien de mal madame Cullen, enfin, rien qui n'aurait pas obtenu votre consentement._

_Bien que sachant que ses espérances étaient plus qu'irréalisables, je grognais à cette idée, faisant tressaillir Bella dans mes bras. Je reportais alors toute mon attention sur ma femme blottie dans les bras protecteurs._

_- Tout ira bien, bientôt nous serons parmi les nôtres._

_Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se mit de nouveau à passer sa main dans de doux cercles au dessus de son ventre rond._

_- Bella, nous ne partons pas dans l'immédiat, as-tu besoin de manger ?_

_Je venais de m'assoir sur une banquette en mauvais état qui se trouvait dans un coin du hangar. Pablo préparait notre prochain mode de transport, un avion de tourisme bien entretenu et qui m'inspirait confiance._

_- Je n'ai pas faim… Mais, je crois que le bébé…_

_Elle grimaça et je compris vite où elle voulait en venir._

_- Tu… Tu veux que je te prépare une tasse de sang ? La seule image de ma femme buvant du sang humain me dégoutait, mais c'était pour son bien._

_- Le bébé en a besoin. Affirma-t-elle._

_- Très bien._

_A contre cœur, je laissai Bella seule quelques secondes, surveillant toujours Pablo d'un œil vigilant. A mon retour près d'elle, elle s'était assoupie, elle semblait encore plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle avait porté Nessie et moi j'essayais de ne pas m'acculer une nouvelle fois. M'en vouloir n'était pas une solution et je savais que s'il m'était venu à l'esprit de le faire, cela aurait fait beaucoup de peine et de mal à Bella._

_- Je pense qu'il est plus sûr que je m'éloigne pendant que…_

_Pablo regardait la tasse dans ma main et je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui donner mon approbation. _

_- Mon amour._

_Je traçais une ligne imaginaire sur sa joue, la faisant frémir et me faisant sourire. J'étais si fière de ce petit bout de femme… Ma Bella et son courage hors pair, ma Bella qui porte une nouvelle fois la vie, notre vie. Le petit cœur de notre enfant résonnait, accompagnant à merveille celui de sa mère._

_- Bella, ta tasse est prête._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la dite tasse en grimaçant. Ma Bella humaine n'avait jamais aimé le sang… Mais quel humain sensé l'aurait aimé ? Elle finit par déglutir en s'emparant du récipient presque fumant. Elle dut lire ma tristesse dans mes yeux, car elle caressa ma joue de sa main libre et encra son regard dans le mien._

_- C'est pour lui Edward. Je le fais, parce que je ferai tout pour notre enfant._

_Je baissais les yeux sur son ventre au moment où elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres. L'odeur du sang, de ce sang, bien qu'atténué par le couvercle de la tasse à bec, me dégoutait. Lentement, je vins poser mon oreille au-dessus du nombril de ma femme. Me réfugiant dans ma bulle à nouveau en tentant d'oublier les bruits de succion que produisait Bella en aspirant le liquide pourpre et épais contenu pas sa tasse._

**_oooooooooo_**

_Nous avions embarqué depuis moins d'une demi-heure et Bella avait déjà retrouvé le monde des rêves. Elle avait reprit un peu de couleurs après avoir bu le contenu de sa tasse, mais ses traits tirés lui donnaient une mine que n'importe qui aurait jugé de maladive. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver époustouflante. Elle n'avait pas quitté mes bras et de toutes façons, si elle en avait désiré le contraire, je l'en aurais dissuadé. Déposant un énième baiser sur son front, je fini par me détendre en voyant que tout aller du mieux possible. Je posai alors ma tête sur l'appui-tête et fermai les yeux._

_- Tu as de la chance._

_Rouvrant les yeux, je regardais Pablo, attendant qu'il développe._

_- Edward, tu as tout ce dont beaucoup de gens rêvent d'avoir, vampire comme humain._

_Je ne pus retenir un rire amer. Quel vampire sensé pouvait envier la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais ?_

_- Tu en doutes ? Me demanda-t-il calmement._

_- Une vie de privation ? Une vie cachée ? Une vie ou le risque de voir mourir ma femme en donnant naissance à notre enfant et mille fois plus important que si nous avions été humains ? Parce qu'elle n'aura pas de médecin pour la sauver, seul notre venin peut le faire et encore, il aura peu de temps pour agir ! Une vie où je suis obligé de fuir pour ne pas attirer l'attention ? Une vie…_

_- Edward, Edward, Edward ! Tu ne peux donc pas voir les choses sous un autre angle ? Disons… Plus… Positif ?_

_- Pas quand ma femme dépérit sous mes yeux ! Sifflai-je._

_- Elle ira bien._

_- Tu aurais accès au future peut être ?_

_- Qui sait !_

_Bella bougea légèrement et marmonna encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, je reportais mon attention sur Pablo qui n'attendait que ça pour poursuivre._

_- Il ne peut en être autrement Edward._

_- J'aimerais en être aussi certain._

_- Parle-moi de votre famille._

_- Hum… je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit très prudent de faire une telle chose._

_- Et bien, si tu n'en a pas envie, fait moi donc la conversation, je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir, ce serait dommage ! Il rigola de bon cœur à sa "blague"._

_Attendant qu'il se calme, je réfléchis à sa demande. Il finit par se reconcentrer sur sa "route"._

_- Tu n'as jamais songé à retenter l'expérience ? Lui demandai-je enfin._

_Il me regarda un air choqué sur le visage, me faisant comprendre mon erreur._

_- Je voulais dire…retenter l'aventure du végétarisme._

_- Oh. Un instant, j'ai cru que tu me demandais si je n'avais pas envie de retenter de ne pas tuer la femme de ma vie en voulant lui offrir la vie éternelle!_

_- Pardon._

_- Edward, je te fais marcher ! A vrai dire, j'y ai pensé, mais je ne pense pas en avoir la force._

_- Nous pouvons t'aider._

_- J'en avais la force… avec elle._

_- Tu n'as pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir autant._

_- J'ai planté mes crocs dans son cou Edward !_

_- Pour la faire tienne pour l'éternité._

_- Et je n'ai fait que la perdre pour l'éternité._

_Un silence lourd s'installa dans l'appareil. J'avais peut être été un peu trop loin. Je reportais toute mon attention sur Bella, de temps en temps elle tressaillait, se calmant instantanément. Je pus même déceler des bosses sous le teeshirt qu'elle portait, m'amusant parfois à toucher les endroits où son ventre était déformé par les manifestations de notre enfant. Bella ne semblait pas souffrir et cela pour mon plus grand soulagement. Notre bébé devait se contrôler… Mieux que ne l'avait fait Nessie en tous cas. Un nouveau coup sous ma main me fit sourire et je me penchai au dessus du ventre de ma femme. J'avais envie de parler à cette nouvelle vie qui faisait son possible pour ne pas faire de mal à sa maman._

_- Tu sais que tu as une maman formidable ? Courageuse, magnifique, drôle et têtue comme une mule ! Mais la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Tu ne peux que l'aimer et elle saura te le rendre au centuple. Tu es attendu de tous tu sais. Ta grande sœur, tes tantes, tes oncles, tes grand parents. Tu es un nouveau petit miracle pour tout le monde. Tu t'apercevras rapidement que notre famille n'est pas conventionnelle et même plutôt insolite. On est en majeur partie des vampires, mais ta sœur est une hybride, ton grand père et son amie sont des humain et… Jacob… C'est l'âme sœur de Nessie, mais c'est aussi un loup. Il est sensé nous haïr, mais il a aimé ta mère et maintenant ta sœur. Il est de la famille lui aussi. Tu sais, ça ferait plaisir à ta maman si tu me donnais un signe me faisant comprendre si tu es une fille ou un garçon…_

_Je savais qu'il m'entendait, il réagissait à ma voix et j'aimais ça._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir accéder à ma requête. Soupirai-je. Très bien. En tout cas, continu à prendre soin de ta maman, ta sœur avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts à cette avancé de la grossesse. Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne la fais pas souffrir._

_Un raclement de gorge me remmena subitement sur terre, coupant le lien qui venait de se former avec mon enfant._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Pablo ?_

_- Il se pourrait que tu sois surpris par cet enfant._

_- Encore quelque chose du future ?_

_- Hum… Juste une intuition. Mais je pense que je ne devrais pas en dire plus._

_- Pablo, sérieusement, comment il pourrait en être autrement ? Une mère vampire redevenue humaine à cause d'une prophétie et un père vampire végétarien…_

_- Je sais juste qu'en voyant Bella, je peux raisonnablement penser que ce qu'elle porte, garçon, fille, hybride, humain ou même vampire, ce qu'elle porte accomplira des miracles._

_Des miracles ? Notre famille était en elle-même un miracle. Une anomalie de la nature, anomalie que je chérissais de tout mon être à défaut que ce soit de toute mon âme ou de tout mon cœur._

_- Cet enfant, quelle que soit sa nature, sera notre miracle._

_- Et même assurément le miracle de toute la population vampirique._

_- J'aimerais qu'il ne soit que le notre. Je lui offre une vie déjà pas facile à accepter, je ne veux pas que son statut lui soit encore plus défavorable._

_- J'ai bien peur qu'une telle chose ne soit pas possible. Edward, tu sais plus que tout le monde que ta famille, qui est déjà convoitée, le sera d'autant plus d'ici quelques jours.._

_Je savais exactement à quoi il faisait allusion, mais je me refusais d'y penser, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Je refusais de prendre part à cette réalité qu'il m'exposait._

_- Nous serons bientôt arriver à bon port, la piste sur laquelle je dois atterrir est plutôt ancienne et très mal entretenue. Il faut dire que les humains ne doivent même plus connaitre son existence. Enfin, tout cela pour te conseiller de réveiller Bella, de l'assoir et surtout de bien attacher sa ceinture. Je ne voudrais pas avoir dû me retenir pour en arriver à un drame !_

_Je réveillais Bella en douceur, lui expliquant que pour sa sécurité, elle devait quitter mes bras pour un siège confortable et une ceinture qui n'allait pas être facile à positionner. Il me fallut au moins cinq minutes, car je n'avais pas voulu la brusquer, Bella était assise, attachée et mon bras encerclait ses épaules, permettant un accès à mon torse plus facile. C'est donc la joue collée à mon cœur silencieux et dans une position certainement pas très confortable que Bella finit par se rendormir._

_Il faisait nuit lorsque Pablo se posa sur une petite piste d'atterrissage au beau milieu de nul part. Il y avait une petite maison et notre pilote me fit signe de m'y rendre. Les voix familières parvenaient en pagaille dans ma tête, me faisant sourire. Notre famille était là, patientant dans le salon de l'habitation._

_Je me hâtais de détacher Bella et de la prendre délicatement dans mes bras._

_- Tu peux allais retrouver ta famille, je vous suis avec vos bagages._

_- Merci._

_Sans plus de cérémonial et sans même me retourner, je marchais vers la petite maison et le réconfort que j'allais y trouver. _

**oooooooooo**

**Alors ? **

**Koda m'a soumis une théorie intéressante concernant la grossesse de Bella… Et vous, en avez-vous ?**

**Bon sinon, ce chapitre ? **

**Bien ? Pas bien ? Bon ? Mauvais ? Génial ? Pas top ?**

**Je veux tout savoir ! Bon, comme mauvais !**

**Bon, ce bébé m'agace à pas vouloir communiquer ! Franchement ça soulagerait Bella ! mdr**

**Prochain chapitre nos petit couple retrouve sa famille !**

**Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite^^**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous**


	38. Chapter 35

**Kikou tout le monde!**

**Et oui, c'est bien moi, la vilaine méchante pas belle auteur^^**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin d'année. Moi, je prépare doucement les fêtes (étant la seule de ma petite famille à vouloir faire quelque chose d'amélioré, ben ça me fait d'autant plus de boulot!)**

**Bon stop au 36 15 ma vie!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser tout d'abord pour le temps de publication (trop long) entre les chapitres... J'aime cette histoire et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, arriver à dépasser mon blocage et vous offrir une fin à la hauteur... Et ensuite je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos adorables reviews, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps et j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre quelques jours de plus^^ Mais sachez que chacune d'elles me va droit au coeur et me fait dire que je ne peux pas vous décevoir.**

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encourage, merci pour vos ajouts en alerte et en favori.**

**Place au chapitre! Il ne me plaisait pas des masses, mais mon adorable Koda m'a rassuré. Alors: merci à toi et à ce que tu fais pour moi depuis quelques chapitres.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf bien sûr certains vampires plus ou moins plaisants.**

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! JE VOUS RETROUVES PLUS BAS SANS FAUTE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**J'AI UNE PETITE CHOSE A VOUS DEMANDER... ;-)**

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_**Chapitre 35**_

_**Point de vue d' Edward**_

_« Je me hâtais de détacher Bella et de la prendre délicatement dans mes bras._

_- Tu peux aller retrouver ta famille, je vous suis avec vos bagages._

_- Merci._

_Sans plus de cérémonial et sans même me retourner, je marchais sans me retourner vers la petite maison et le réconfort que j'allai y trouver. »_

_Je pénétrais enfin dans ce qui semblait être un salon._

_- Edward !_

_Alice était prête à me sauter dessus, mais la vision du corps endormi de Bella dans mes bras la stoppa._

_- Oh Edward, Carlisle nous avait dit, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Alice semblait désolée._

_Notre petit lutin porta délicatement sa main sur la joue de mon amour, traçant du doigt les cernes violettes comme si elle pouvait les effacer._

_- Nous non plus Alice, nous non plus. Mais elle va bien. Soufflais-je peu assuré de ce que je disais._

_Je soupirais et mon regard se posa sur le visage fatigué de ma femme. Je me dirigeais vers un fauteuil, je n'étais pas fatigué, mais Bella allait y être plus confortablement installée que sur mes genoux. Ils nous regardaient tous, ou plutôt ils regardaient Bella, moi je n'étais pas d'un grand intérêt._

_- C'est arrivé comme ça, ce matin elle allait bien quand je l'ai quittée pour… Le cadeau que je voulais lui faire…_

_J'avais envie de me justifier, me sortir de cette culpabilité qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et qu'elle allait finir par me reprocher lorsqu'elle devinerait mon état. J'inspirais son odeur en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, mon corps réagissait à sa fragrance, peut être de façon exagérée, mais je tentais de ne pas en faire cas. Avec les événements de la journée, j'avais négligé ma soif et maintenant que j'étais au calme, auprès de notre famille, elle se rappelait cruellement à mon souvenir. Je dus me reprendre rapidement et relever la tête pour voir les visages à qui appartenaient les voix qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'attendais que l'un d'eux prenne enfin la parole et ce fut Rosalie._

_- Laisse-moi prendre le relais Edward… Juste le temps de te poser un peu, de te nourrir… On a des réserves de sang animal pour toi, on se doutait que tu ne voudrais pas t'éloigner d'elle. Si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête comme si elle était gênée. _

_Mes yeux firent l'aller retour entre ma __"__sœur__"__ et ma femme. Bella et moi lui avions promis qu'elle aurait une place importante durant cette grossesse, et je savais que cela lui tenait __fortement à cœur. C'est donc en toute confiance que je me levais pour lui confier ce que j'avais de plus cher._

_- Je te la confis Rose, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu me préviens._

_- Elle ne risque absolument rien avec moi Edward._

_Inconsciemment, je posais mon regard sur le ventre bien rond de Bella. Le bébé restait si calme, seules de petites bosses apparaissaient ça et là, les marques des premiers coups commençaient à s'estomper. Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté à admirer ma femme, mais Rose me sortit de ma bulle en venant poser sa main sur mon avant-bras._

_- Lui non plus ne risque rien avec moi, jamais je ne permettrai qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, aussi bien à Bella qu'à votre enfant._

_- Merci Rose._

_Elle me fit un sourire et prit Bella dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me manqua aussitôt, puis la voyant s'éloigner, ce fut au tour de son odeur. Mon corps avait besoin du sien pour vivre, je devais m'avouer qu'avant sa venue dans ma vie, il subsistait, mais rien de plus. Pas à pas et lentement, Rosalie s'éloigna de moi, emportant avec elle ma Bella encore endormie._

_- Je la monte dans la chambre à l'étage._

_- Très bien._

_Le reste de la famille regardait la scène sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se fasse entendre._

_- Carlisle doit arriver d'ici quelques heures, sa voiture sera plus confortable pour Bella. M'informa Emmett._

_J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avant de littéralement m'affaler sur le fauteuil miteux qui occupait un coin du salon. Alice vint immédiatement sur l'accoudoir et me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte rassurante._

_Après de longues minutes, je repoussais délicatement Alice, pour permettre aux autres de participer eux aussi._

_Puis soudain l'image de ma fille s'imposa à moi. Je scannais donc la pièce et ne la trouvais pas._

_- Où est Nessie ?_

_Une onde de bien-être me submergea alors que Jasper avançait vers moi._

_- Nessie a eu peur de voir sa mère… il cherchait ses mots… dans cet état._

_Un soupir de plus s'échappa de ma bouche. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là, la tenir dans mes bras, retrouver des forces en posant mes yeux sur l'une des fiertés qui faisait de ma vie une éternité que je voulais savourer._

_- Ne lui en veux pas Edward, ça lui en a coûté à elle aussi. Nous lui avons dit que vous ne lui en voudriez pas._

_- Et vous avez eu raison, Jasper. Je ne peux que la comprendre. Elle sait ce qu'elle a fait subir à sa mère, revoir cela doit lui être très douloureux. On aurait dû lui prêter plus d'attention, lui expliquer… C'est de ma faute !_

_- Elle sera présente Edward. Nessie veut être là… Mais il lui faut du temps, là ça a été un peu vite pour elle._

_Notre colosse avançait vers moi, un sourire rassurant étirant ses lèvres._

_- Merci Emmett. Elle t'a parlé ?_

_- Hey, que veux-tu, aucune ne peut me résister ! Ça doit être le charisme que je dégage !_

_Sa répartie me fit sourire, on pouvait toujours compter sur Emmett pour trouver les mots qui apaisent. Avec lui, même la pire des situations semblait perdre de son importance. Il avait aveuglément confiance en nous et en lui, peut être trop de l'avis de l'angoissé que j'étais. Nessie aimait beaucoup mes __"__frères et sœurs__" __et chacun d'eux aimaient notre fille comme si elle était aussi la leur et elle l'était un peu en quelque sorte, parce que sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

_- Comment va Rose ? Me décidais-je à demander pour m'éloigner encore une fois de mes pensées accablantes pour moi-même._

_Il reprit son sérieux, haussant les épaules. Il avait fini par accepter le mal être de Rose, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Parfois, son côté enfantin m'amenait à penser qu'il jouait un rôle destiné à ce que sa femme ai malgré tout quelqu'un à surveiller et réprimander. Carlisle avait lui aussi fait le lien, mais aucun de nous ne voulait se risquer à mettre en péril la mission qu' Emmett s'était certainement donné. Rosalie souffrait depuis les premières secondes de sa deuxième vie… Cela faisait si longtemps, que j'avais envie de la protéger elle aussi._

_- Elle est comme revigorée, pas comme elle l'était pour Nessie, je veux dire que… elle ne voit pas ce bébé comme un enfant qu'elle va pouvoir récupérer pour elle si jamais…_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, grimaçant à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais je savais ce qui avait motivé Rosalie à se rapprocher de Bella lors de notre retour de lune de miel._

_- Elle a murie, elle sait qu'elle a une place importante pour nous. Elle sait que tout ce passera bien pour Bella, elle le souhaite réellement._

_- Oui, et merci pour ça Ed. Tu la verrais, elle est comme métamorphosée ! Par contre, elle se réjouit des nuits à garder le petit ! Euh… Edward, dis moi que vous n'allez pas faire ça ? Me demanda-t-il affolé et presque choqué… Je ne pus retenir mon rire, Emmett resterait Emmett._

_- Nous ne te prendrons pas ta Rose, je te le promets ! Ma réponse le rassura, car je l'entendis souffler, mais Rose n'avait pas l'air d'accord, car son grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre._

_- Ouais, mais si elle le veut, crois-moi, je n'aurai pas le choix ! Fini nos…_

_- Stooopp ! Cria Alice en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Hey, ne fais pas ta prude avec moi ! S'offensa Emmett. En plus pour une fois que les chastes oreilles ne sont pas dans le coin !_

_Leurs chamailleries m'avaient manqué. C'est le moment que choisit Pablo po__ur nous rejoindre, Alice tira alors la langue à Emmett et comme une enfant que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à réprimander, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper qui souriait aux facéties d' Emmett et de notre lutin. Elle aurait très bien pu continuer la joute verbale, mais l'endroit et le moment étaient inappropriés._

_- Bonsoir tout le monde._

_- Pablo, voici ma famille, Alice (cette dernière le regarda, méfiante), Emmett (il lui fit un grand sourire) et Jasper (qui le salua d'un simple signe de tête)._

_- Enchanté, depuis le temps que je veux voir votre petite troupe de mes propres yeux !_

_- Pablo est un ami de Carlisle, il n'est pas comme nous, mais pour lui, il a accepté ne pas mettre en danger Bella. Et Pablo est aussi un très bon pilote._

_- Edward, tu vas finir par me gêner et me faire rougir comme le fait merveilleusement ta chère femme! Fit-il de manière théâtrale auquel je n'avais pas envie de répondre.._

_- Merci pour les bagages._

_Comme s'il avait oublié que ses bras étaient chargés, il regarda les sacs et finit par les poser dans un coin._

_- Hum… Cela ne m'a pas dérangé, pas le moins du monde ! Maintenant, il va être temps que je rentre chez moi ! Il fait beaucoup trop froid ici !_

_- Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas attendre que Carlisle arrive ? Il serait certainement heureux de te revoir._

_- Nous avons l'éternité pour cela ! Je n'ai pas le temps, des affaires en suspend au soleil !_

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous ne te retiendrons pas plus._

_Je me levais pour l'accompagner jusqu'au petit avion de tourisme dont le moteur n'avait pas eu le temps de se refroidir._

_- Merci… Pour tout._

_- Mais de rien, je le devais à Carlisle._

_- Tu sais que j'ai accès à ce que tu penses ?_

_Il soupira, résigné._

_- J'ai apprécié faire cela._

_- J'ai apprécié que tu le fasses pour nous._

_Il leva les yeux vers moi et son regard s'encra dans le mien et ce que j'y lus ne fut que peine et souffrance alors que j'entendais ses pensés avant qu'elles ne passent ses lèvres._

_- Garde les près de toi, protège les envers et contre tout, ou devrais-je dire tous…_

_J'allais prendre la parole, mais il leva son index pour me demander de garder le silence._

_- Je ne connais pas votre fille, mais je ne peux douter du fait qu'elle soit fantastique et je doute encore moins du fait que tout ce qui ressort de ton union avec Bella ne peut être que positif. Edward, ne fais jamais rien qui puisse t'éloigner de tout cela._

_- J'ai voulu une fois fuir mon destin et j'ai failli la perdre et me perdre. Aujourd'hui, être là avec toi alors qu'elle est dans cette maison à l'autre bout de la piste, me rend dingue._

_- J'arrive à t'envier et crois moi, vu mon attachement au sang humain…_

_- Il n'en a pas été toujours le cas et sache que tu peux nous demander de l'aide si jamais tu décides de le faire._

_- Trêve de plaisanterie, je crois que ta petite femme se réveille et moi, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toute tentation ! Carlisle m'en voudrait d'avoir flanché juste avant de vous quitter._

_Comme si ses paroles avaient été une prémonition, j'entendis au loin la petite voix de Bella, suivie de celle de Rosalie qui la rassurait. Je souriais à l'image qui se construisait dans mon imagination. Rose qui était d'habitude si personnelle, voir hostile, la voir si épanouie au contact de Bella et de notre fille était quelque chose de merveilleux pour la famille que nous formions._

_- Tu devrais y aller, elle va vouloir retrouver tes bras, ça la calme._

_Mon regard se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre à l'étage de la maison, celle-ci venait de s'illuminer._

_- A une prochaine fois Pablo._

_- On a tout notre temps, l'éternité est plutôt longue._

_Le ronronnement du moteur ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et l'avion de tourisme débutait sa prise de vitesse, ne décollant qu'une fois arrivé en bout de piste et ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trainée de fumée blanche._

_L'avion avait totalement disparu de mon champ de vision lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon où m'attendait une partie de ma famille, Rose et Bella ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre._

_- Edward._

_Au chuchotement de ma Bella, je relevais la tête et tombais sur son visage légèrement reposé et apaisé._

_- Tu sembles avoir repris des forces mon amour._

_- Oui, c'est grâce à ton fils, il ne me tourmente pas et reste tranquille._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel, Bella et sa certitude de nous donner un fils…_

_- Tu oublies bien vite que ça peut être grâce à ta fille. La taquinais-je._

_Elle me tira la langue avant de tendre ses bras vers moi, comme une enfant qui cherche du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la protège. Rosalie fut la plus délicate possible, évitant à Bella d'être trop secouée. Mon bien être fut immédiat. Son corps chaud contre mon torse et me donna l'impression de revivre. Avant de reprendre le cours des choses, je me permis de respirer son odeur, satisfait d'avoir la chance de revivre quelque chose sur laquelle j'avais fait une croix._

_- Edward, le bébé…_

_Un peu anxieux, je regardais son ventre rond qui me semblait avoir un peu grossi depuis que nous avions atterri. _

_- Tout va bien Edward, c'est juste que… Il doit avoir faim._

_- Oh._

_Je crois que je ne me serais jamais fait à ma Bella humaine buvant du sang…_

_- Rose, tu peux…_

_Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase, ma sœur avait déjà quitté le salon et j'entendais le grincement d'une porte de frigo qu'on ouvrait._

_Je pris place dans le même fauteuil qu'à notre arrivée, me mettant à bercer le corps de ma Bella en prenant soin de ne pas la serrer trop entre mes bras. Il fallait que je profite le plus possible de ses moments, tant qu'ils m'étaient accessibles._

_**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

_Je n'avais rien vu de notre voyage et finalement, cela n'était pas plus mal. Pablo avait beau m'avoir été présenté comme un ami, ses yeux bordeaux me faisaient peur. Mon état me rendait fébrile, j'étais à nouveau la future mère que j'avais été et qui n'avait que pour seul but de protéger son enfant et cela le plus longtemps possible._

_Lorsque notre pilote fut parti, je baissais enfin ma garde et me laissais aller. Rose prenait son rôle très à cœur et pendant que je retrouvais enfin mon mari, elle allât me préparer une tasse de sang._

_Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras, je ne sentais même pas le froid de sa peau, mes vêtements étaient un bon barrage. J'étais bien, plus que bien même, mon corps et notre enfant étaient apaisés par ce contact. Edward était comme la substance nécessaire à ma vie._

_Rosalie revint vite, avançant avec précaution pour ne pas renverser la tasse de sang qu'elle venait de me préparer et ainsi ne pas incommoder les plus faibles d'entre nous._

_- Merci Rose._

_Je saisis la tasse à bec et la portais à ma bouche en prenant bien soin de ne pas inhaler les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient. Un rapide regard autour de moi et je m'aperçus que tout le monde était plus qu'attentif à mes gestes. Jasper semblait plus que mal à l'aise, passant d'un pied sur l'autre dans un geste de nervosité, Alice sembla s'en rendre compte et prit le bras de son mari pour le diriger vers une autre pièce de ma petite maison._

_- Il se maitrise de mieux en mieux, mais parfois, la tentation est trop forte._

_J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et finis par fermer les yeux alors que le bec de la tasse touchait mes lèvres._

_Millilitre par millilitre, le liquide un peu épais coula dans ma gorge, je tentais de faire en sorte que mes papilles gustatives ne rentre pas en contact avec ce breuvage, mais quelques goutes y parvinrent, me faisant grimacer. Ce goût de rouille était immonde, je me faisais violence afin de finir jusqu'à la dernière goute, pour notre enfant. J'étais plutôt fière de moi après chaque repas, non seulement je faisais du bien à mon bébé, mais en plus je ne perdais pas conscience._

_Une fois que j'eus éloigné la tasse de mes lèvres, Rose vint la récupérer rapidement afin de l'éloigner de moi et Emmett me tendit un verre d'eau et une cuvette afin que je me rince la bouche._

_Alice et Jasper revinrent rapidement, ce dernier s'excusant du regard._

_- Ce n'est rien Jasper, je comprends._

_Il me fit un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace et se posta dans un coin du salon à une distance raisonnable (pour lui) de moi._

_- Pablo est parti ? Demandais-je faussement intéressée._

_- Oui, juste avant que tu ne te réveilles de ta petite sieste. Me répondit Edward._

_Il embrassa mon front et mes yeux se fermèrent en réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent._

_- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Lâchais-je. _

_Cela était sorti tout seul de ma bouche. La première fois que j'avais croisé le regard de Pablo, j'avais eu cette impression qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ma vie et celle de notre enfant._

_- Il n'est pas un si méchant vampire que ça. Le défendit-il._

_- Il a ces yeux rouges… Rien que d'y penser…_

_Mon corps se mis alors à trembler et Edward me serra instinctivement plus fort, sans toutefois me blesser._

_- Il a plus de point en commun avec nous que tu ne peux imaginer._

_- Il me regardait comme… Edward, il aurait pu faire du mal au bébé !_

_- Je n'ai rien décelé de dangereux en lui Bella._

_Je levais mon regard vers Jasper qui venait de tenter de me rassurer, ce qui de toute façon ne marcha pas. Mon instinct protecteur de mère était le plus fort._

_- Je le sens comme ça ! Je n'ai plus le droit de penser ce que je veux ? Je suis humaine alors vous les vampires avez plus raison que moi sur ces choses là ?_

_Je m'énervais toute seule et surtout sans réel motif, le pauvre Jasper ne put que reculer et reprendre sa place au côté d'Alice. Mais en une fraction de seconde tout cela fut effacé._

_- Wow._

_- Quoi ? Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je… C'est bizarre, comme si le bébé avait donné deux coup mais très rapidement et de chaque côté de mon ventre._

_- Hum, j'ai cru sentir aussi. Dit donc toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier quand maman s'énerve ? Et bien nous sommes deux ! Rigola Edward en parlant au dessus du mon nombril._

_- Hey ! Je ne suis pas énervée ! Boudais-je._

_- Si peu ! S'exclama Emmett qui pourtant était resté bien sage depuis que Rose m'avait permis de descendre auprès de ma famille._

_Je tirais donc la langue à ce dernier et venais nicher mon nez dans le cou de mon mari, Edward se retenait de rire, mais ce fut peine perdue. Moi repue et un peu écœurée par le repas que je venais de faire, je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil profond et une fois de plus, un petit garçon aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux couleur cuivre vint occuper mes rêves._

_**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**_

_**Point de vue Edward**_

_Une nouvelle fois, Bella avait rapidement trouvé le sommeil, lovée contre mon torse, elle semblait bien._

_- T'es certain qu'en retrouvant son humanité Bella n'est pas devenu narcoleptique ? Rigola Emmett._

_- Vraiment très drôle ! J'aimerais t'y voir moi si tu avais à porter un mini vampire dans ton ventre ! Cracha Rose._

_- Hey, les monstres très peu pour moi merci! S'offusqua-t-il. _

_La réaction de Rosalie ne se fit pas attendre, elle vint heurter l'arrière de la tête de son mari à l'aide de sa main droite, se dernier râlait en se frottant la zone qui avait était la cible de Rose._

_- Tu ne pourrais même pas endurer un quart de ce que Bella endure en ce moment !_

_- Je lui laisse la place volontiers !_

_- Oh ça je te crois sur parole ! Les hommes sont des petites natures !_

_- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?_

_Je levais les yeux au ciel, Emmett et Rose resteraient Emmett et Rose ! Au bout de quelques minutes à répliquer chacun leur tour, ils se calmèrent et finirent par s'éclipser vers les hangars, prétextant devoir s'assurer de notre protection et donc faire un tour afin de vérifier qu'aucun humain ne s'aventureraient sur la piste et ses alentours jusqu'à notre départ dans quelques heures. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la maison, Alice et moi ne pûmes retenir notre rire, entre ces deux ça avait toujours était comme ça, toute dispute était bonne pour rendre légitime une petite escapade à deux. Je me calmais rapidement en sentant Bella bouger légèrement entre mes bras._

_- Elle va bien ?_

_- Hum, acquiesçais-je. Elle doit certainement rêver._

_- Je la trouve en forme._

_- Le bébé semble moins actif que l'était Nessie et j'en suis soulagé._

_- Le bébé te parle ?_

_- Non. Soufflais-je. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais il est dans sa bulle. Nessie avait mis du temps aussi à se faire entendre._

_- Je m'en souviens et d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle l'a fait !_

_Je baissais la tête et grimaçais. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour me ramener au fait qu'avant d'entendre ma fille et de poser mes yeux sur elle, j'avais voulu l'arracher du ventre de sa mère et l'éliminer purement et simplement._

_- Pardon Edward. Alice se sentant coupable s'excusa en s'approchant de moi et en pressant mon épaule. Tu devrais monter Bella dans la chambre, elle sera mieux allongée dans un lit._

_- Tu as raison._

_Je contemplais le visage paisible de ma femme et retirais une mèche de cheveux qui venait gâcher la vision de sa peau pâle, rougissante par endroit._

_- Carlisle n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs heures, ils font le voyage en voiture, ça prend du temps._

_- Tu as raison. Je vais rester avec elle au cas où._

_A pas lent, je me dirigeais vers l'étage. La chambre était petite, mais confortable, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Bella, j'ouvris les draps et la déposais en prenant soin de bien la recouvrir. Je la regardais, elle était si paisible, seules les cernes violacées et très marquées sous ses yeux étaient là pour rappeler les durs moments qu'elle vivait._

_- Edward… _

_Je me figeai, j'avais pourtant fait attention à ne pas la réveiller. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et je ne pus que sourire en l'imaginant rêver de moi. Elle s'agita quelques secondes, se mettant sur son côté, s'enroulant presque autour de son ventre bien rond. Je m'allongeais en face de ma femme, mon regard faisant inlassablement le trajet entre son visage et les bosses grâces auxquelles notre enfant se manifestait. Les coups semblaient raisonnables et ne laissaient aucune trace. Parfois, notre bébé restait appuyé plus longuement, c'était les moments que je préférais, car c'est là que je me permettais de poser ma main et sentais mon fils ou ma fille._

_- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas te faire entendre ?_

_La bosse se souleva légèrement, comme en réponse à ma question._

_- Tu ne voudrais pas faire cela pour ta maman ?_

_Cette fois-ci, je sentis comme des bulles sous ma main, la sensation était étrange, mais plaisante. J'aimais ces moments, je voulais les vivres pleinement et faire en sorte de les graver dans ma mémoire. Tous ces moments auxquels j'avais refusé d'assister alors que c'était Nessie qui était lovée dans les entrailles de ma Bella, j'avais la chance de ne pas les manquer, je la saisissais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, car je savais que c'était ma dernière chance._

_- Tu sais, je voulais que ta maman ne prenne pas ce risque. Mais maintenant que tu es là…_

_La bosse avait disparue et le contact avait été coupé trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Tout en vérifiant que mon geste ne réveillait pas Bella, je vins poser mon oreille au dessus de son nombril. Encore un moment merveilleux, il n'y avait que moi et le bébé._

_- Tu sais que durant les rares moments que j'ai eu comme celui-ci avec ta grande sœur, cette dernière consentait à communiquer avec moi autrement qu'en me donnant des coups ?_

_Mais rien n'y faisait, notre enfant n'avait aucunement l'envie de partager ces moments avec moi._

_- Bon, si tu ne le fais pas pour ta maman, peut être que tu pourrais le faire pour ton papa ? Si tu es un garçon comme Bella le pense, cela veut dire que tu es mon fils… Donc, pourquoi ne pas commencer notre relation sur de bonnes bases…_

_J'étais tellement concentré sur mon monologue, que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que le rythme de la respiration de ma Bella avait changé et je ne m'aperçus qu'elle était réveillée que lorsqu'elle se mit à étouffer son rire de la paume de sa main. Je me figeais quelques secondes alors que de sa main libre, ma femme caressa à plusieurs reprises mes cheveux. Je me sentais un peu stupide de m'être fait prendre en plein marchandage avec notre enfant et je sentais le regard moqueur de ma femme posé sur moi._

_- Euh… Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?_

_Elle pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre en croisant mon regard réprobateur._

_- Hum… Disons que… Depuis que tu lui as parlé de sa maman ?_

_- Oui, en somme, depuis les premiers mots que j'ai prononcés à son intention ?_

_- Ah ça, je ne peux pas te le certifier, car avant ces mots, je dormais. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire des plus attendrissant._

_Je soupirais, incapable de résister à ça._

_- Très bien madame Cullen, je dois tout de même vous spécifier qu'espionner son mari alors qu'il est en pleine conversation avec…_

_- Hum… J'aurais dit marchandage ! Souligna-t-elle une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle était si craquante dans ces moments là._

_- Oh… Oui, bon, je dois donc vous spécifier qu'espionner son mari alors qu'il est en plein marchandage…_

_J'insistais sur le mot qu' elle avait voulu que j'utilise et encrais mon regard dans le sien avant de reprendre sans le lâcher._

_-… Avec son enfant._

_- Notre!_

_- Comment ?_

_- Tu as dis __"__son enfant__"__… C'est notre enfant mon amour. _

_- Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_Elle fit mine de réfléchir._

_- Hum… Il me semble avoir remarqué quelque chose dans ce genre._

_- Quelque chose dans ce genre ?_

_Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ça l'amusait beaucoup et je dois dire qu'elle me faisait fondre. Le jeu avait suffisamment duré, lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas brusquer ma Bella, je me hissais jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de les gouter à l'aide des miennes. Bella en voulu vite plus et passa ses bras dans mon dos afin de m'attirer à elle. Elle avait beau avoir de la force, me dégager de son emprise fut un jeu d'enfant. Je fermais les yeux, soupirant et secouant la tête de droite à gauche._

_- Que fais-tu Bella ?_

_Elle soupira à son tour et tenta de jouer de la moue boudeuse qu'Alice lui avait certainement apprise._

_- Tu es fragile Bella._

_- Je le sais._

_Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et j'y joignis la mienne._

_- Je t'aime Edward._

_- Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Après se tendre moment, Bella se rendormit rapidement. Je soupirais, dans quelques heures, nous retrouverions notre fille et les choses allaient une nouvelles fois s'enchainer sans que je ne puisse agir. Nos vies allaient prendre un nouveau tournant… _

_**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**_

_**Point de vue de Nessie**_

_Tout semblait parfaitement se dérouler, mes parents étaient sur l'Ile d' Esmée et tout avait l'air de se passer à merveille. Papa avait même décidé de faire une surprise à maman ! Au risque de sa vie avait ajouté Emmett lorsque Carlisle nous avait parlé du projet… _

_Alice avait pour mission de surveiller les Volturis, personne n'avait envie que le bonheur de note famille soit une nouvelle fois troublé, par ces vampires en manque de prestige depuis que nous les avions renvoyés chez eux, par la simple unité que nous formions. Les images de la clairière, celle de mes parents, se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mes souvenirs de ses Êtres fièrs aux yeux rouges et aux longues capes étaient intacts, leur odeur significative, leur froideur… Les miens savaient que l'ombre que nous leur faisions ne faisait qu'augmenter, Alice avait même surpris une conversation entre Aro et ses frères, il tentait d'expliquer son point de vue sur leur défaite, mais les deux autres se refusaient à l'écouter, arguant la fin de leur suprématie, la fin du respect que leur devaient leurs semblables. Bien sûr, Alice n'avait rien dit de cela à ma mère et mon père s'était bien gardé de lui révéler ce qu'il avait pu voir au travers de l'esprit de sa sœur. _

_Puis, tout c'était précipité…_

_- Ness', ça va ?_

_Je soupirais… Avant qu'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose ne partent en urgence pour rejoindre mes parents, Jake avait promis à Alice qu'il prendrait soin de moi et il prenait son rôle vraiment trop à cœur. Je n'avais pas l'impression de voir un petit ami devant moi, mais plutôt une nounou, un psychologue, un garde malade ? Et à force de me demander toutes les dix minutes si j'allais bien, mes nerfs étaient à vif._

_- JE VAIS BIEN ! Criais-je en remerciant intérieurement mon père d'avoir opter pour des maisons perdues au milieu des bois…_

_- Pas la peine de t'énerver ainsi ! Râla-t-il tout en conservant son calme._

_Jacob avait une patience à toutes épreuves avec moi, mon caractère était loin d'être facile par moment. J'en avais conscience et heureusement que son imprégnation l'empêchait de s'éloigner de moi, car finalement, sans lui je n'étais rien. Mais là, tout ça était loin de moi, je n'en pouvais plus !_

_- Quand cela fait au moins une dizaine de fois en une matinée, je crois que je peux m'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ! Non ?_

_Il baissa la tête et me servit une moue boudeuse avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Et moi j'oubliais déjà tout… Autant je pouvais m'énerver en un rien de temps, autant Jacob avait ce pouvoir de me calmer en me prenant simplement dans ses bras, ou avec ses mots tendres et ses sages caresses._

_- Je veux juste être certain que tout ça ne te rend pas malade. Argumenta-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue puis sur mon front et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou._

_- Ça va, je… Tout ira bien, il ne peut en être autrement ?_

_Je n'avais pas voulu que mes derniers mots sonnent comme une question, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer pour ne pas laisser paraitre mes peurs. Il soupira et m'entraina vers le canapé du salon de mes parents. C'est sans me faire prier que je m'installais sur ses genoux et que je posais ma tête sur son épaule._

_- Ness' ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu ne m'as pas dit… Il hésita, et je pensais savoir pourquoi, depuis le départ de tout le monde, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de me parler, mais s'était ravisé à chaque fois._

_- Je ne t'ai pas dit ? L'encourageais-je._

_- Ness', pourquoi as-tu refusé d'accompagner tout le monde ?_

_Je soupirais à mon tour, alors qu'il attendait ma réponse silencieusement. Il me laissait prendre mon temps pour répondre et je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas, pas cette fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je relevais la tête et croisais le regard déterminé de mon homme._

_- Ok… Tu veux une réponse tout de suite ?_

_- Une réponse sincère, oui._

_Je descendis de ses genoux pour m'installer à ses côtés. Je n'étais pas très fière d'avoir abandonné ma famille alors que mes parents avaient très certainement besoin de moi et de mon soutien. Il se saisit de ma main droite et la pressa délicatement, mesurant sa force, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile . J'inspirais fortement avant de me lancer._

_- Je… Je ne suis pas prête à affronter tout ça... Lâchais-je le plus rapidement possible, comme si la foudre allait s'abattre sur moi après que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche. Je me calmais et poursuivis… Jake, depuis que mon don c'est développé, je vois beaucoup de choses et des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir. _

_Je tremblais en repensant aux souvenirs qui m'avaient assailli les jours suivant le départ de mes parents. Leur absence avait déclenché tout cela, nous nous rendions compte que le temps passait extrêmement rapidement et que si tout ce passait comme pour moi, dans un mois nos vie allaient encore être bouleversées en bien… C'est ce que nous espérions tous, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être en mal…_

_- Ness' tu es la première à dire que tout ira bien, alors garde cette force. Il ne peut rien se passer, c'est Bella et Edward, tu entends ? Il n'est même pas pensable que l'issu de leur prophétie soit tragique ! Ta mère et ton père sont forts ! Ensembles, ils me paraissent indestructibles, je l'ai su dès que je les ai vu ensembles !_

_Il ne comprenait pas mes craintes, pourtant il avait vécu ce que moi je n'avais fait que voir. Je finis par me lancer._

_- J'ai vu ma naissance, elle revenait dans chaque esprit. Parfois, les souvenirs sont si ancrés que j'ai l'impression de les vivre. J'ai tout vu, la souffrance de ma mère, celle de mon père qui voyait ma mère perdre vie d'heure en heure, la tienne aussi…_

_Je fis une pause, reprenant un peu mon souffle, caressant sa joue de ma main libre. Jake dut comprendre que je n'en avais pas fini, car il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort ma main toujours prisonnière heureuse des siennes et de déposer ses lèvres sur ma tempe._

_-… la haine que la majorité de ma famille me vouait. Le dégout de ma mère alors que je lui imposais l'absorption de sang humain. Ton dégout lorsqu'elle le faisait... Jacob, j'ai même entendu ses vertèbres craquer ! _

_Les souvenirs revenaient en même temps que je me confiais à Jacob. Des larmes passèrent la barrière de mes paupières. J'avais si peur, peur de perdre ma mère, j'avais tant besoin d'elle, on avait tous besoin d'elle. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, j'avais également peur de ressentir ce qu'ils avaient tous ressenti, à l'exception de Rosalie… La haine… J'avais peur de détester le bébé qui allait faire de la vie de ma mère un fil de coton menacé par une épée de Damoclès._

_- Chut._

_Il dirigea ma tête sur son épaule et me berça lentement, déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur mon front. Je perdis rapidement pied, me laissant emporter par le sommeil, épuisée par la torture mentale que je m'imposais depuis que notre famille avait quitté la maison._

_Jacob c'était précipité sur le téléphone, mais la sonnerie de ce dernier m'avait déjà réveillé. Tout en répondant, il me fit une moue d'excuse._

_- Allo ?_

_- Hey tu peux me dire où est passé le : __"__résidence Cullen bonjour__"__ ?_

_Je pouffais en entendant Alice réprimander Jacob, je savais qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller face à ma famille et sa répartie ne se fit pas attendre._

_- Alice ! Cria-t-il d'un ton exagérément enjoué. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cet appel ? Cette fois, il utilisa un ton légèrement condescendant qui, j'en étais certaine aller quelque peu agacer ma tante._

_- Hey le Quileute, je te conseille de ne pas jouer à ça avec moi ? Ou sinon…_

_- Ou sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il amusé._

_Il savait qu'Alice ne ferait jamais rien contre lui, elle appréciait beaucoup mon petit ami et leurs chamailleries étaient devenues des jeux qu'ils semblaient affectionner._

_- J'attends. Continua-t-il alors qu'un grand sourire étira ses lèvres._

_Alice réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait atteindre mon homme et avant même que sa menace ne sorte de sa bouche, je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire._

_- Ou sinon tu auras à faire à Rosalie !_

_Jacob leva les yeux au plafond, lui aussi avait deviné qu'Alice finirait par faire appel au prénom de sa sœur. Rose acceptait Jacob comme faisant partie de la famille, mais ne se gênait pas pour se défouler dès que la situation lui en était donné l'occasion._

_- Sérieux, Alice, tu me déçois ! Il pouffa de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de mettre un terme à leur petit jeu. Tout va bien ?_

_- Bella et Edward sont arrivés sains et saufs. Nessie est avec toi ?_

_- Oui, elle dormait, le téléphone l'a réveillé._

_- Ô, je suis désolée._

_Je fis comprendre à Jacob que ce n'était pas grave, ce qu'il transmit de suite à Alice._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, comment va Bella ?_

_Le silence s'installa, Alice mettait trop de temps à répondre. Ni tenant plus, je me levais et m'emparais du combiné. Jake un peu surpris, ne put réagir et se contenta de me fixer avec attention, lui aussi désireux d'avoir des nouvelles._

_- Alice, comment va maman ?_

_Elle soupira, à cet instant, j'étais certaine qu'elle aurait souhaité que je sois encore dans les bras de Morphée. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas et elle savait que je ne lâcherai pas sans une réponse sincère de sa part. Elle savait que j'étais têtue, après tout les chiens ne peuvent en aucun cas faire des chats !_

_- Elle est extrêmement fatiguée, mais elle va bien. Nessie, tout ira bien._

_Pourquoi quand ça ne va pas nous pensons tous qu'affirmer que tout irait bien est la seule solution ? Mais quelque chose dans son ton me rassura, elle me disait ce qu'elle voyait et non ce qu'elle pouvait penser que je souhaite entendre._

_- Et… Le bébé ? Hésitais-je._

_- Il ou elle fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas blesser ta mère._

_- Hum. Il… communique… avec papa ?_

_Secrètement j'espérais que ce ne soit pas le cas, peut être de la jalousie, je voulais garder ce lien avec mon père, c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris à m'aimer. Après tout, ce bébé il l'aimait déjà !_

_- Non, au grand damne de ta mère qui voudrait savoir si son intuition est juste cette fois! S'exclama Alice en rigolant._

_- D'accord. Vous compter revenir quand ? Demandais-je un peu absente._

_- Carlisle et Esmée ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, nous serons là en fin de journée je pense._

_- Hum… Ok. Je peux parler à maman ou papa ?_

_- Bella dort et Edward veille sur elle, je suis désolée Nessie._

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

_- Bon, on doit retrouver Rose et Emmett, je te laisse._

_- Ils ont disparu ? M'amusais-je, en me demandant comment c'était possible de perdre notre nounours._

_- Ils se sont disputés et réconciliés et depuis on ne les a pas revus ! S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant._

_- La discrétion n'a jamais été leur fort quand ils sont ensembles ! Je suis certaine que vous allez vite les retrouver ! Pouffais-je en imaginant parfaitement Alice grimaçant en se concentrant sur les visions qu'elle pouvait avoir d'eux pour les trouver et en pensant à mon père qui actuellement devait tout faire pour ne pas recevoir les pensées lubrique d' Emmett… _

_- En avons-nous seulement l'envie ? Répondit-elle tragiquement, me faisant rire franchement cette fois-ci._

_- Allez, courage, papi et mamie seront vite là, ils se calmeront et vous pourrez rentrer ! _

_- Ils arriveront d'ici une demi-heure._

_- D'accord… Euh… Embrasse papa et maman pour moi… Et dis-leur… Dis leur qu'ils me manquent._

_- Ça sera fait et sache que tu leur manques aussi énormément._

_- Oui. Dis-je sans réelle conviction._

_- Et soyez sages !_

_- Comme des images ! A plus tard Alice._

_- A plus tard._

_J'appuyais sur le bouton pour couper la communication, laissant tomber mon bras. Jacob s'approcha, fit glisser l'appareil de mes doigts et le posa sur la table basse avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Soupirant d'aise, je me laissais aller à retrouver des forces en enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte, c'est Jake en me faisant lever la tête avec son index et en essuyant le liquide salé sur ma joue avec ses pouces qui me le fit réaliser._

_- Je suis un monstre Jake !_

_Il me regarda dans les yeux, les siens dégageant toutes sortes d'émotions, me calmant instantanément, comme toujours._

_- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es la plus merveilleuse des jeunes femmes, brillante, belle, douce, aimante… Tu es une fille, une petite-fille et une nièce formidable._

_- Mais… Je ne suis pas avec eux !_

_- Promets moi de nous débarrasser d'Alice dès qu'ils seront de retour !_

_- Et pourquoi une telle chose ?_

_- Et bien, parce qu'avant que ta chère tante appelle, tu dormais paisiblement et tu étais calme, mais là, j'ai tout mon boulot à refaire !_

_Je pouffais de rire à son ton plus qu'exagéré avant de reprendre contenance pour le taquiner à mon tour._

_- Voilà une réflexion bien déplacée pour un jeune homme qui profite bien des moments de doute de sa petite amie ! _

_- Je ne profite pas ! S'exclama-t-il avant de me voler un baiser et de retenir son rire._

_- Bien sûr… Hum… Tu ne verras donc aucune objection au fait que je te laisse ici et que j'aille rejoindre mon ours en peluche, dans mon lit, pour me réconforter ?_

_- Absolument aucune ! Scanda-t-il, fier de lui._

_J'eus du mal à retenir mon sourire, il voulait jouer, moi aussi je le pouvais !_

_- Très bien, alors à plus tard !_

_Je me dégageais sans un regard, car je savais pertinemment que si ses yeux accrochaient les miens, je ne pourrai pas poursuivre mon jeu. J'étais presque arrivée à la porte du salon quand je l'entendis courir vers moi pour m'entourer de ses bras musclés et porter sa bouche à mon oreille._

_- Tu resteras dans mes bras pour que JE te réconforte !_

_Son ton autoritaire me fit sourire, j'avais gagné !_

_- … Et tu me rappelleras de brûler cet ours et j'ajoute que pour information, il serait plus exacte de dire __"__NOTRE__"__ lit plutôt que __"__TON__"__ lit, je pense que c'est plus juste vu que tu réquisitionne toutes les nuits la couverture !_

_Je fondis de suite sur ses lèvres, heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie, heureuse qu'il se soit imprégné de moi. Je pouvais compter sur lui en toutes circonstances et cela me rassurait, je savais que les prochains jours allaient être éprouvants. Mes parents seraient là dans les prochaines heures, j'espérais juste être prête pour ça… _

**_O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O_**

**Voilà! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus...**

**Bientôt notre petite famille adorée s'agrandira une nouvelle fois et mon bébé sera alors presque fini... **

**Donc comme je vous ai expliqué avant le chapitre, j'ai besoin de vous! Voilà, il me faut des idées de prénoms fille et garçon. Non, ce n'est pas pour moi^^ (bien que j'en rêverais :-( ) mais bien pour le future bébé de nos tourtereaux!**

**Garçon ET fille, car je ne sais pas encore ce que le petit bout sera^^ Ben ouais, pas d'échographie possible et il ou elle ne semble pas enclin à lâcher une info à son tit papa! Et puis je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise! Edward et Bella ne savent pas, alors vous non plus! hihihi**

**J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience et pour cela une seule solution: une petite review :-)**

**Autre petite chose, ma nouvelle fic devrait bientôt pointer le bout de son tit nez sur ce site, c'est une AH rate M, avec tous nos chouchous et avec des chapitres beaucoup plus courts^^ Quelques chapitres d'avance, ma Meg adorée enthousiaste à la bichonner, malgré quelques passages qui ne lui plaisent pas (elle dit que je suis méchante^^), mais pas de titre pour le moment! Quand ça vient pas, ben ça vien pas!**

**Voilà, je vous laisse cette fois! Je vous fais de GROOOOOOOOOOOS BISOUS et vous souhaites de passer de merveilleuses fêtes, profitez bien du bonheur d'être avec ceux que vous aimez.**

**^^A bientôt^^**


	39. Chapter 36

**Kiiiiikou !**

**Wow, ça fait un bout de temps… Et je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait subir cette très longue attente. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à avancer. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, car je n'ai pas réussi à trouver des éléments à intégrer avant ma chute (qui euh… Ben vous allez voir^^ lol)**

**Je remercie ma correctrice : koda. Merci de m'avoir rassurée et d'avoir traqué les vilaines fautes^^**

**Merci pour les ajouts en favori et en alerte. Merci de continuer à me lire et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews… Les enregistrés ont dû avoir la surprise de trouver ma réponse dans leur boite mail et pour les non inscrits, c'est par-là :**

**I-Love-Twilight-fiction : merci pour ta review et pour les propositions de prénoms. J'avoue que j'avais pensé aux même… :-)**

**EdawrdCullen : merciii, je ne sais pas si ma fic est vraiment géniale, mais elle me plait et si les lecteurs aime, ben je suis aux anges^^ Merci pour les propositions de prénoms, en ce qui concerne un don éventuel du bébé… J'y réfléchis, mais je y a de grandes chances pour qu'il en ait un^^**

**Imxjustxme : merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu ais découvert ma fic et qu'elle te plaise. L'écriture est dure dure depuis un certain temps, mais voir que les lecteurs y tiennent et que de nouvelles personnes se mettent à la lire, arrivent à me motiver à écrire.**

**Becullen : bienvenue et merci. J'espère que malgré la longue attente tu seras là pour ce chapitre… J'espère aussi ne pas mettre autant de temps pour publier la suite, car je vais bien finir par devoir engager des gardes du corps^^ lol**

**xLudiix : bienvenue à toi aussi. Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu m'as écrit… Moi aussi quand j'aime ce que je lis, je ne lâche pas… J'espère te relire sur ce chapitre, malgré la très longue attente.**

**Luna : merciiii pour ta review. Et puis sache que vu ma lenteur d'escargot, jamais tu ne peux être en retard^^ J'espère que ton mari c'est totalement remis de son accident… Je suis désolée… Oh puis nan, je ne suis pas désolée de frustrer encore un peu plus notre Eddychou ! mdr**

**Cam : merci pour ta review :-) Les prénoms formés en associant les prénoms des membres de la famille sont une bonne idée, mais parfois ça donne des choses bizarres tout de même^^ lol**

**hikari osawa : un chapitre pour occuper une soirée^^ (bon, pas une soirée entière… Mais quelques minutes^^) Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic aura une fin, je tiens trop à elle, c'est mon premier bébé… Merci pour ta review.**

**Ellenha : merciii pour ta review et également pour les nombreuses propositions de prénoms ! Bon, j'espère que ma longue absence ne t'aura pas dissuadé… J'ai vraiment peur des désertassions en publiant ce chapitre^^**

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne…**

**Merci à ma belge préférée : ma Meg… Même si tu n'es pas encore arrivée à ce chapitre, je sais que tu y arriveras un jour… Tu sais me supporter, m'encourager, me changer les idées… Je t'adore !**

**Le chapitre qui va suivre permet d'avancer jusqu'à un moment clé… La fin n'est plus très loin, mais il faut bien un fin un jour, même si ça me mine le moral^^**

**Bella et Edward sont sur le retour vers chez eux, la famille Cullen sera bientôt au complet (enfin… il y aura un membre en plus^^ hihi)**

**Gros bisous à tous ceux qui auront eu le courage de m'attendre et encore désolée pour la trop longue absence. J'espère de tout cœur que vous serez tous là sur ce chapitre, bien que j'ai conscience d'avoir très certainement perdu du monde…**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve un peu plus bas^^**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la grande Stephenie Meyer (zut… mais pourquoi ce rêve ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ? lol)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Chapitre 36**_

_**Pointe de vue Edward**_

_Carlisle et Esmée venaient à peine d'arriver et mon père était déjà penché sur le ventre de ma Bella, avec à la main son appareil à échographie portable et l'espoir en tête de découvrir le petit Être qui grandissait de minute en minute, niché dans ce corps si cher à mon cœur._

_Nous entendions formidablement bien les battements cardiaques de notre bébé, cette douce mélodie à laquelle je m'étais habitué très rapidement, juste un peu plus lente et sourde que celle du cœur de ma Bella. Entendre ce son était rassurant pour ma femme, mais rien de plus que ce que nous vampires entendions sans cet appareil. L'image à l'écran restait désespérément noire, se contentant de nous montrer quelques oscillations insignifiantes et parfois quelques flash de lumière. Je savais qu'il pouvait y avoir un autre moyen pour peut être voir notre enfant… Mais il était certain que ni Bella ni Rosalie ne laisseraient Carlisle approcher avec une mini caméra médicale ou une aiguille et puis finalement c'était peut être mieux comme ça, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu assister à ça, la déception aurait été trop grande si même ainsi notre enfant n'avait pas été accessible..._

_- C'est comme pour Nessie. Dis-je plus comme une affirmation que comme une question alors que Carlisle tentait d'insister sur un côté du ventre proéminant de Bella._

_- Je ne peux qu'entendre son cœur que nous entendons déjà tous sans appareil Edward, je suis désolé._

_Je soupirais. J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir vivre ce moment unique que chaque père a normalement le droit de connaitre. J'avais envie que la normalité se prolonge. Mais encore une fois, notre condition de vampire n'avait rien de normal et elle m'avait une nouvelle fois arraché ce soupçon d'humanité qui aurait pu m'être offert._

_- Il bat encore plus fort que celui de Nessie. Ajouta-t-il pour rompre le silence que seuls deux battements de cœur venaient troubler._

_Carlisle se leva, prix une serviette en papier et entreprit de nettoyer le gel échographique qu'il avait étalé sur le ventre de Bella, mais je le stoppais dans son entreprise pour prendre le relais. Avec des gestes doux et mesurés, je retirais la substance un peu gélatineuse et à l'odeur acre avant de recouvrir le ventre de ma femme à l'aide de son tee-shirt, ou plutôt celui d' Emmett, les miens lui étant devenus un peu justes depuis que nous nous étions réfugiés dans cette petite maison où Bella avait le loisir de se reposer convenablement._

_- Le bébé semble plus fort et plus délicat aussi. Il se retient je pense. Informais-je mon père alors que je mettais la serviette pleine de gel dans la poubelle._

_- Oui, je m'en suis douté en remarquant le peu d'ecchymoses qu'il y a sur son ventre. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, car ce bébé semble plus gros que Renesmée. Je pense que nous n'avons pas à nous en faire. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi son utérus s'adapte ainsi à la nature de l'être qu'il abrite. Bella est humaine et il semble qu'une part d'elle adopte des caractères vampirique avec la grossesse. C'est fascinant !_

_- Bella n'est pas un rat de laboratoire Carlisle ! Crachai-je un peu sur la défensive._

_- Bien entendu Edward ! Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de considérer Bella ainsi ! Je la considère comme l'un de mes enfants !_

_- Pardon… C'est juste, que tu as l'air…_

_- Je suis curieux, voilà tout. Mais pas au point de causer du stress au bébé, tout comme à ta femme. Jamais, tu m'entends Edward ? Jamais !_

_Je soupirais encore une fois en regardant Bella qui semblait encourager notre enfant, en dessinant de larges cercles sur son ventre qui s'était remis à grossir de manière alarmante. Elle l'entourait d'amour, usant et abusant de son instinct maternel un peu estompé depuis que notre bébé était devenu subitement une magnifique jeune fille. _

_- Ton cœur est fort, c'est tout ce qui compte, maman sera suffisamment forte pour toi et papa me sauvera lorsque tu auras décidé de nous rejoindre et bien vite je pourrai t'avoir dans mes bras. Promit-elle, sûre d'elle en dirigeant ses mots vers son abdomen qui tressautait légèrement._

_Je grimaçais devant l'optimisme sans faille de ma femme face à ce futur proche qui me terrorisait encore une fois. J'aurais aimé dans ces instants avoir la même foi qu'elle._

_Les minutes passaient et Bella semblait nous avoir occulté… Elle se parlait à elle-même, à ce petit bout de chacun de nous deux qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Parfois je me prenais à envier ce lien qu'elle avait déjà tissé avec notre enfant, moi je me sentais exclus, juste bon à tenter de faire en sorte que le pire n'arrive pas. Si j'avais pu porter cet enfant… Son corps semblait si fragile à cette heure, trop pour supporter de telles contraintes et une telle souffrance._

_Malgré le sang humain qu'elle ingérait régulièrement, le bébé semblait avoir commencé à pomper son énergie. Bella avait perdu toutes couleurs et elle dormait la majeur partie du temps, et malgré ça, elle ne m'avait jamais parue si fatiguée, de larges cernes cerclant ses yeux chocolat, comme si elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil depuis des jours. On voyait très nettement ses joues se creuser._

_Ma Bella était forte, pour ce bébé, notre bébé, elle avait décidé de faire tout ce que sa condition d'humaine fragile lui permettait de faire et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, si je mettais de côté mes craintes et mes peurs. Elle me rendait fière d'elle à chaque minute de son combat, car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait à faire… Un combat non contre quelque chose, mais plutôt un combat pour la vie du petit être en elle, mais aussi pour la sienne._

_Mon père profita du fait que Bella semblait absorbée par notre enfant, pour me faire signe de le suivre. Je savais à peu près ce qu'il avait à me dire, il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Alice pour me fermer ses pensées et de toutes façons, je faisais tout pour atteindre les pensées qui concernaient Bella, les autres semblaient éviter soigneusement de passer par ma tête et ça n'en était pas plus mal. Là, Carlisle avait volontairement tenté de me cacher ce qu'il allait me dire pour ne pas prendre le risque que je puisse avoir une réaction devant elle et ainsi lui causer un stress qui aurait été inutile, voir même dangereux._

_En descendant les escaliers, nous croisâmes Rosalie qui allait rejoindre Bella pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et se pressa d'aller vers la chambre, refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle. J'avais toute confiance, elle était la seule à qui je pouvais confier mes deux amours sans crainte. Le lien qui avait unis Bella à Rosalie pour Nessie c'était reformé, il était même plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, peut être du fait que cet enfant serait notre dernier._

_Arrivé dans le salon, Esmée vint directement me prendre dans ses bras réconfortants et apaisants. Esmée et son côté maternel, cette femme était la douceur incarnée, j'étais fière de la considérer comme ma mère. _

_- Comment vas-tu Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- Bien… Je crois._

_- Tout ce passera bien, notre Bella est formidable et plus forte que ce qu'elle peut laisser paraitre!_

_- Tout le monde ne fait que me le répéter et moi… J'essaie simplement de croire en ça. Soufflais-je._

_Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me serrer un peu plus fort avant de s'éloigner de moi, attendant, tout comme le reste de la famille, que Carlisle prenne enfin la parole pour nous donner des nouvelles de Bella, de son point de vue de médecin. Alice vint me prendre la main et je fis un signe de tête à notre père afin qu'il commence à parler._

_- Très bien… Vous avez tous pu remarquer que cette grossesse était différente de la première. Le corps de Bella semble évoluer avec plus de rapidité que pour Nessie._

_Chacun acquiesça, mais moi je me concentrais sur le son que produisait la respiration de ma femme à l'étage. Elle devenait laborieuse et je pouvais aisément deviner que le bébé commençait à comprimer les poumons de ma Bella._

_Alice dû le remarquer comme moi, elle fit signe à Jasper de ne pas approcher et se mit à penser aux moments joyeux de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, entremêlant des images de la famille, à des images des premiers jours de vie de Nessie, puis suivirent des moments tendres entre mon amour et moi, pour arriver au sourire de notre fille jouant et rigolant avec Jacob. Son sourire était rayonnant, si semblable à celui de sa mère. Les images s'arrêtèrent alors que je sentais mon corps se déraidir. Je me rendis alors compte que Carlisle avait arrêté ses explications, laissant le temps à Alice de me rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

_- Merci. Soufflais-je sincèrement à l'oreille de ma sœur._

_Elle posa sa tête sur le haut de mon bras et j'inspirais fortement, emplissant mon corps de l'odeur envoutante de mon âme sœur bien présente dans la petite maison._

_- Je disais donc que tout est différent cette fois-ci. Mais ce qui est rassurant, c'est que Bella semble gérer beaucoup mieux cette grossesse. Elle sait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir, elle sait également que tout le monde la soutient, elle est donc plus sereine, peut être que le bébé le ressent. De plus il parait attentif à son bien être. Au même stade, lors de sa première grossesse, Bella était déjà épuisée et son corps avait déjà beaucoup souffert. Là, à part de légers hématomes sur son ventre, qui semblent dater de plus de vingt quatre heures, je trouve que l'état général de Bella est très bon compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle elle est…_

_Tout cela m'ennuyait et surtout me rendait nerveux. J'étais conscient de chaque affirmation de Carlisle, mais tout ce que je désirais savoir concernait le temps qu'il nous restait avant la naissance, la seule chose à laquelle je ne pouvais avoir accès par moi-même._

_- Quand ? Lâchais-je, me moquant éperdument du fait que ma famille écoutait attentivement, il n'y avait rien de nouveau pour moi, je pouvais moi-même constater de mes yeux tout ce qui venait d'être dit._

_Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, un peu surpris par mon agressivité envers Carlisle. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez afin de me calmer. Bien qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, mon corps réclamait le sien et mes yeux avait besoin de se poser sur elle. J'étais comme un drogué en manque, tremblant et agressif…_

_- Pardon, tu peux poursuivre. Finis-je par m'excuser._

_Il soupira, un air désolé sur le visage, alors que chacun reportait son attention sur lui._

_- Il nous reste à mon avis que très peu de temps, quelques jours tout au plus. Le bébé grossi deux fois plus vite que ce à quoi nous avions eu à faire pour Nessie. Même si lui, comme Bella, font tout pour que ça ce passe bien…_

_Il pencha la tête vers le sol, la bougeant de droite à gauche, comme si lui-même ne voulait pas de cette évidence qui nous ferait souffrir._

_- … Edward… il releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans le mien. Le corps de Bella ne tiendra pas longtemps si le rythme de croissance de votre enfant reste le même._

_- Nous devons partir, tout de suite. Elle ne peut pas avoir notre enfant ici ! Et s'il nous reste un peu de temps, je veux que nous le mettions à profit pour la mettre en sécurité chez nous !_

_- Bien entendu Edward, nous allons prendre la route le plus rapidement possible, mais…_

_- TOUT DE SUITE ! Je… Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous tout de suite, on a tout là-bas et y a Nessie… Elle… Elle doit revoir sa mère si jamais…_

_Des images plus tragiques les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans ma tête, mon corps s'affaissa, mes jambes ayant du mal à me supporter. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière moi, portant mes mains à mon visage pour tenter de faire partir toutes mes idées effroyables._

_- Ne pense pas à une chose pareille Edward. Je reste persuadé que nous avons le temps. Nous la transformerons à temps et cette fois tu ne seras pas seul à affronter ça. _

_Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Carlisle était devant moi et avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules, m'incitant à relever la tête, encrant son regard dans le mien pour tenter tant bien que mal de faire passer tout son soutient par ce simple lien._

_Il prit ensuite la direction des opérations, usant de son pouvoir de patriarche pour donner ses directives auxquelles chacun de nous répondîmes._

_- Très bien, Emmett, monte chercher le matériel que j'ai laissé dans la chambre, mais fais attention de ne pas réveiller Bella, plus son corps sera au repos, mieux elle saura gérer les sollicitations du bébé. Il partit de suite, disparaissant en une fraction de seconde._

_- Jasper, rapproche ma voiture le plus près possible et mets y des couvertures. Bella va avoir de moins en moins d'énergie, son corps aura du mal à garder une température normale pour les humains. Ce dernier vint vers moi, me serrant l'épaule d'une pression de la main, me montrant ainsi son soutien, puis il quitta la pièce._

_- Alice, prépare une tasse pour Bella, elle la boira avant de partir et remplis aussi le thermos qui est dans le coffre de la voiture, elle en aura besoin. Elle s'exécuta en m'assurant silencieusement que tout irait bien._

_- Esmée, merci d'être là et d'avoir pensé à ce thermos._

_Il posa sa main sur la nuque de sa femme et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, Esmée esquissant un sourire sur les lèvres suite à son geste._

_- Tu vas appeler Roman, c'est le seul qui nous aidera sans poser de questions, nous allons avoir besoin de plus de sang. Bella a déjà sérieusement entamé les réserves que nous avions faites. Dis lui de nous préparer une dizaine de poches et qu' Emmett et Rose viendront les chercher le plus tôt possible. Ils vont rouler plus vite que nous, ainsi nous aurons le sang lorsque nous arriverons chez Bella et Edward._

_- Crois-tu que Rose acceptera de s'éloigner de Bella ?_

_- C'est pour elle, pour la suivie du bébé… Alors elle le fera._

_- Bien… J'y vais de suite._

_Esmée quitta la pièce en me faisant un petit sourire, cherchant déjà le numéro de l'ami de Carlisle sur son téléphone portable. _

_Il ne restait que moi, toujours assis, tremblant face aux événements se bousculant douloureusement dans ma tête… Carlisle me sourit une nouvelle fois en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, donnant de légères tapes dans mon dos._

_- Tu t'occupes de Bella. Son corps réagit positivement au tien, elle est plus calme à ton contact. Tu la descends de la chambre dès que tout est prêt, on lui donne sa tasse, tu la couvres bien, n'hésites pas à mettre plusieurs couvertures autour de son corps, Esmée pourra t'aider, et on pourra partir. Tout ce passera bien… Tu dois rester positif, Bella ressent ton stress et ce n'est pas bon, ni pour elle, ni pour le bébé. Elle aura besoin de toi Edward et je sais que tu peux être là pour elle._

_- Je le fais… J'essaye de ne pas penser au pire, mais c'est si dur. Je sais ce que c'est, je sais ce que cette grossesse peut provoquer… Mais savoir est parfois plus douloureux, qu'ignorer. Plus on se rapproche de l'inévitable et plus je m'en veux de n'avoir été qu'un égoïste depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur elle._

_- Edward… Tu ne dois pas te fustiger ainsi à la moindre difficulté. Vous être forts tous les deux, bien plus que vous ne le pensez. L'un sans l'autre vous ne pouvez survivre, alors je t'en supplie, fait en sorte que vous surviviez tout les deux._

_- Je n'ai jamais été bon pour elle. Je… J'aurais dû lui refuser cet enfant, je lui avais fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Soupirai-je, totalement conscient de la fausseté de tout cela. Parce que tout n'était qu'évidence depuis que ma non vie avait croisé celle de ce petit bout de femme. Je voulais ce dont Bella avait besoin pour être heureuse et là il s'agissait d'un deuxième enfant._

_- Tu repars dans des travers que ni Bella ni toi ne voulez revoir dans vos vies._

_- Je le sais. Soufflais-je._

_- Va t'occuper de ta femme._

_J'acquiesçais, me recomposant un visage serein, je me rendis auprès de ma Bella, déterminé à profiter des derniers moments de calme avec elle en tentant d'oublier que d'ici quelques jours ou peut être quelques heures je pouvais tout perdre._

_Me voyant arriver, Emmett et Rose quittèrent la chambre, mais pas avant que cette dernière ne me serre dans ses bras._

_- Prends soin d'eux. Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante._

_- Rose…_

_- Je sais que tu le feras, mais te le demander me rassure. Bella est devenue comme une sœur et s'il doit lui arriver quelque chose, je ne pense pas que la famille s'en remettrait._

_Ils descendirent l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le moteur du 4x4 d' Emmett démarrer, pour rapidement s'éloigner._

_Bella était là, paisible, seuls ses traits tirés pouvaient laisser penser à l'épreuve qu'elle allait devoir subir._

_- Bella ?_

_Délicatement, je portais ma main sur ça joue si pâle, traçant les cernes violettes et bien marquées sous ses yeux. Elle frissonna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Après quelques secondes en admiration devant ma magnifique femme, je me décidais à la réveiller réellement. J'approchais mon visage du sien, profitant une nouvelle fois, tant que j'en avais la chance, de son odeur sucrée. Comme à chaque fois que je me laissais aller à ce plaisir, je sentis l'amertume de mon venin couler dans ma gorge, l'acceptant comme le prix insignifiant à payer pour me délecter de ma propre dose de drogue. Après avoir contrôlé mon besoin naturel de m'abreuver de sa sève vitale, je me permis de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, restant appuyé quelques secondes avant de me détacher tout souriant en entendant un grognement à peine audible sortir de la bouche de mon amour dès la seconde où ma peau avait quitté le sienne.._

_- Ma Bella au bois dormant, il va être temps de te lever et de prendre la route. Tu ne voudrais pas que notre enfant vienne au monde ici ? Si ?_

_Je voyais très bien qu'elle tentait de garder les yeux fermés, tout en grimaçant._

_- Bella ? Tu ne dors pas, et je le sais._

_- Hummmm !_

_Attendri par ce petit bout de femme si fragile, mon sourire s'étala de plus belle sur mon visage. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette urgence de devoir rejoindre notre foyer, je l'aurais très certainement laissé à ses rêves et me serais permis de la rejoindre dans ce lit, rien que pour le bonheur de la sentir entre mes bras, elle, sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur causant de légères vagues sous sa peau laiteuse._

_- Nous devons prendre la route Bella, pour… Le bébé._

_- Il va bien ! S'exclamât-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux._

_- Bella, il faut que l'on parte au plus tôt… Alice… Elle t'a préparé une tasse… Pour le bébé._

_- C'est ça que je sens depuis tout à l'heure ?_

_- Hum… Je ne vois pas très bien comment tu peux le sentir d'ici. Dis-je dubitatif._

_- Je le sens ! S'énerva-t-elle en se relevant subitement._

_- Ok ! Je te crois ! Hum… Tu… Tu es prête ? Je peux de porter jusqu'au salon ?_

_- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Grimaça-t-elle._

_- Pas vraiment. Tranchais-je. A moins que tu tiennes à ce que notre enfant vienne au monde dans cette chambre au milieu de nulle part et surtout loin de chez nous et de notre fille._

_- Ça c'est très bas Monsieur Cullen ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à ne pas réagir lorsque tu as parlé de la tasse qui m'attendait pour le bébé, mais là le clou est entièrement enfoncé ! Ce n'est pas beau de profiter de la faiblesse des gens. Non, vraiment pas !_

_- Bella, c'est nécessaire que nous partions au plus tôt._

_- On y va ! Soupira-t-elle en levant ses bras pour me faciliter la tache. _

_Son air théâtral me fit rire, mais je me repris aussi tôt en croisant le regard noir que ma femme portait sur moi. Les mythes et légendes sont donc vrais… Une femme enceinte peut faire peur ! Et j'ajouterais : même à un vampire ayant un siècle d'existence !_

_Arrivés dans le salon, je déposais le plus délicatement possible Bella sur le fauteuil que j'avais jugé le plus confortable. Alice arriva tout sourire, avec la tasse à bec dans la main, le couvercle opaque en cachait le contenu, ce qui rendait la chose plus facile à Bella. Ma sœur passa près de moi, me bousculant légèrement au passage tout en me traitant de mari indigne à travers ses pensés. Alice la féministe ! S'il y avait eu une autre fois, il aurait fallu que je demande au petit génie comment déloger une Bella épuisée d'un lit sommaire mais confortable, sans passer par les petits stratagèmes comme le chantage affectif. Je laissai mon ange sous bonne garde, Esmée ayant rejoint Alice auprès d'elle. Je m'éloignais volontiers du spectacle, content de trouver une échappatoire à la collation de ma femme en réunissant le peu d'affaires que nous avions utilisé durant les quelques heures de notre séjour dans cette petite maison. _

_Les bruits de sussion me parvenaient parfaitement… C'était pour notre bébé… Mais je n'arrivais pas à surpasser le dégout… Donc, comme à chaque tasse que Bella devait porter à ses lèvres, moi je tentais d'occulter ce fait… Chose qui semble très certainement facile pour un humain mais bien évidement pas pour un vampire à l'ouïe plus que fine. Même des boules quies dans les oreilles, j'aurais entendu ce son…_

_Finalement j'avais réussi à échapper à ma torture… Et c'est Alice qui me ramena au moment présent._

_- Edward ? Il va être temps de partir. _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Point de vue Nessie**_

_- Jake ! Réveille-toi ! Ils vont arriver !_

_- Nessie, encore cinq minutes… Et puis ils ont encore de la route, je ne les sens pas !_

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau encore ensommeillé ? Ma famille, enfin… Notre famille arrivait d'ici quelques heures (Alice avait appelé pour nous prévenir qu'ils partaient de l'aéroport) Et cela faisait bien une demi-heure que je tentais de faire lever mon cher petit ami épuisé par soit disant sa dure journée à me surveiller ! Il s'était même plaint auprès d'Alice et Esmée, l'une des nombreuses fois où nous les avions eu au téléphone. _

_- Jake, j'aimerais que tout soit en ordre, ici… Comme chez toi !_

_Il releva la tête plein d'espoir…_

_- Chez moi ? Tu veux dire…_

_- Ne rêve pas ! Mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur a besoin d'une chambre ! Et étant donné que mes parents ne vont pas lui laisser la leur, JE me dévoue, car je veux être une grande sœur modèle et toi, tu seras le petit ami le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir vivre avec moi! Chantais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être enchanté par l'idée qu'avait eue Alice, il faut dire que ma croissance soudaine et un père vampire protecteur pouvait raisonnablement faire peur._

_- Tu cautionnes mon élimination pure et simple ! Et après tu dis que tu m'aimes ! S'indigna-t-il. En plus, comment je peux me réjouir de vivre avec une pile électrique ? Je me demande comment fait Jasper avec Alice ! Faudrait que je lui demande !_

_Il jouait très clairement avec moi, mais même sachant cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu vexée._

_- Je te donne deux minutes ! Juste le temps pour moi de passer un coup de téléphone à Alice ! Mais après je te veux debout ! Sinon, crois moi que je trouverais un moyen peu agréable de te sortir de ce lit ! _

_- Ness, tu as déjà appelé il y a une demi-heure juste avant de te décider à m'arracher sauvagement à ma sieste plus que méritée !_

_- Jacob Black ! Si tu sais que j'ai déjà appelé, c'est que TU étais réveillé ! Et tu me fais cette comédie ?_

_- J'ai besoin de temps pour me réveiller, je risque un claquage sinon !_

_- DEBOUT !_

_Sur ce, je lui vidais sur la tête, le contenu du verre d'eau que j'avais dans la main. Ce qui eu au moins le mérite de le faire s'assoir ._

_- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Ness, je suis trempé !_

_- Hum… Je dirais normal, c'est une des particularités de l'eau !_

_- Ne joues pas avec moi Ness !_

_- J'ai très peur ! Allez, debout !_

_Il soupira, mais finit par se lever et malheureusement pour moi, il n'attendit pas que le plat soit froid pour prendre sa vengeance. A peine avait-il posé un pied au sol, qu'il se précipita sur moi, me serrant fort dans ses bras et prenant grand soin que ses cheveux et ses vêtements mouillés me trempent à mon tour._

_- Jake ! Lâche-moi ! Pestais-je. _

_Mais mes complaintes étaient veines… Sa prise, bien que douce, était impossible à défaire et finalement, je me retrouvais plus humide que lui. _

_- Ah merci de m'avoir aidé à me sécher ! La chaleur de mon corps aurait pu faire tout le travail, mais ça aurait été moins rapide. Il parti dans un éclat de rire alors qu'il quitta la pièce la tête haute, fièr de sa vengeance et donc de ma défaite._

_- Je te déteste Jacob Black ! Criais-je alors qu'il se dirigeait visiblement vers la cuisine._

_- Je t'aime aussi ! Répondit-il dans un rire._

_Et là, c'est moi qui soupirais, essayant de retenir le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres à chaque fois que c'est quatre mots étaient chantés par sa bouche._

_Je grognais à ma faiblesse, Jacob avait beau être celui qui était sensé être à mes pieds de part son imprégnation, il prenait toujours le dessus et finissait par me faire oublier nos chamailleries en un clin d'œil. Parfois je me demandais si les rôles n'avaient pas été inversés… J'avais nettement l'impression d'être celle qui ne pouvait pas se passer de l'autre._

_Contrairement à mon cher et tendre, mon corps ne me permettant pas de sécher en un rien de temps tout en conservant les mêmes vêtements, je me changeais alors, rapidement, avant d'aller rejoindre Jacob. Bien décidée à arriver à mes fins. Il fallait que la maison de mes parents et la sienne soient impeccables à leur arrivée!_

_- Oui elle a fait ça ! Ais une peu de compassion pour moi qui t'ai été d'une grande aide !_

…

_- Très bien, ne comptes pas sur moi à votre arrivée !_

…

_- Hum… Je vais y réfléchir ! Tu veux parler à Nessie ?_

_J'avais compris rapidement qui était au bout de la ligne, je me précipitais alors vers le combiné que me tendait Jake._

_- Merci. Lui soufflais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide…_

_- Alice ! Comment ça ce passe ? Maman va bien ? Et papa ? Tu sais je tente de lire ses pensées, mais depuis quelques jours, ça m'est extrêmement difficile…_

_- Hey ! Doucement Nessie !_

_- Oh… Pardon. __C'est juste que je veux savoir si tout va bien… Je …_

_- Nessie, arrête là tout de suite ! Si tu te reproches une nouvelle fois de ne pas être là pour ta mère, je te promets que tu auras bien plus à regretter quand nous arriverons !_

_Oh… Alice qui menace, ça c'est effrayant !_

_- Ok ! Maman va comment ?_

_- Bien je suppose. Le bébé brouille mes visions, mais on les suit de près et tout semble aller bien dans la voiture de Carlisle._

_Je soupirais. Alice ne pouvait pas me mentir, elle ne l'avait jamais fait et juste le fait qu'elle me dise que tout allait bien me soulageait._

_- Merci, c'est important pour moi._

_- Je sais. Au fait il parait que tu martyrises Jacob ?_

_- Il t'a dit ça ? Rigolais-je._

_- Oui, tu lui as réellement renversé un verre d'eau sur la tête ?_

_- Ouaip !_

_Je l'entendis pouffer de rire, ainsi que Jasper qui devait être au volant et qui j'en été certaine n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation._

_- Bon, il m'a si gentiment demandé de prendre son parti…_

_- Ouais, il a fait du chantage tu veux dire !_

_- Ok… Il a un pouvoir sur moi lorsque ta mère se retrouve avec un hybride à couver ! Mais sérieusement Nessie, ne vexes pas mon sauveur ! Ce bébé va me faire avoir une migraine monumentale si je ne peux pas avoir ton homme à côté de moi !_

_- Pauvre petite Alice ! Soufflais-je._

_- Nessie ! Je te préviens qu'un moyen de pression sur toi sera extrêmement facile à trouver pour moi!_

_- Ok ! Je vais prendre soin de ton médicament !_

_- Merci ! Euh… Ça ne veut pas dire que les bêtises soient autorisées jeune fille! Je tiens à ma vie et même si ton père est dans un tout autre monde en ce moment, je suis certaine qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à réagir !_

_- C'est bon Al' ! Je suis une grande fille tu sais ! Et puis papa devra s'y faire, Jacob sera toujours à mes côtés et je compte bien en profiter ! Et puis je te signale que tu es déjà impliquée jusqu'au cou !_

_- Eh bien je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a prit ! Même pas une once de reconnaissance !_

_Je pouffais de rire, Alice était tout simplement géniale !_

_- Je t'aime Alice !_

_- Moi aussi Nessie._

_« Moi aussi ! » entendis-je Jasper._

_- Je te laisse ! Mais prends bien soin de Jake !_

_- On verra s'il est docile ! A tout à l'heure !_

_Je raccrochais et me tournais aussi tôt vers Jake, qui comme si de rien était, s'occupait de regrouper les quelques affaires qui trainaient dans la pièce. Finalement mon homme pouvait être parfait ! Il suffisait de savoir lui parler. Chantonnant, je lui vins en aide, le prenant dans mes bras à chaque fois que je passais à côté de lui. La petite conversation avec Alice m'avait rassurée, j'avais envie de profiter de ces derniers moments de détente, plus que consciente du fait que les prochains jours et même les prochaine heures ne seraient pas si calmes._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Point de vue Alice**__._

_De visions claires et précises, je passai à quelque chose de brouillé, totalement inexploitable par mon cerveau de vampire. Le bébé était là… Un petit hybride m'empêchant de voir sa mère, de la protéger. La seule certitude que j'avais, était de revoir Bella en tant que vampire, parce que pour la famille, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement._

_J'en étais arrivée à préférer me concentrer sur les Volturi, plutôt que de tenter de décrypter le futur de ce bébé et de sa mère. De leur côté, la grande famille ne semblait pas bouger, loin des préoccupations du monde humain qui semblait tant les rebuter. Seul Aro et Jane avaient un futur moins bien tracé, il semblait que leur retraite lors de notre dernière rencontre n'avait pas été du goût de tous et que cet état de fait ne faisait qu'empirer, créant des tentions au sein du clan. Était-ce la fin de cette supériorité ? La nouvelle avait fait voyage jusqu'aux contrées les plus lointaines et nombre d'entre nos semblables avait immédiatement manifesté leur enthousiasme, promettant à Carlisle leur soutien en cas de nouvelle confrontation. Aro savait cela et ses frères préféraient fermer les yeux et ne pas voir leur fin. Jane quant à elle semblait s'éloigner de ses pères, préférant la compagnie de ce nouveau vampire. Eux deux pouvaient être dangereux. Mais rien ne me laissait penser qu'ils aient des plans que ce soit pour le présent ou le future plus ou moins lointain. Elle faisait maintenant sa vie, se souciant guère des vampires qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle est._

_Le calme avant la tempête, car c'était bien ce qui nous attendait. Tout c'était une nouvelle fois emballé en peu de temps. Alors que nous pensions qu' Edward et Bella avaient le temps de profiter quelques jours de l'humanité retrouvée de cette dernière, nous avions dû organiser leur retour au plus vite, laissant derrière nous Nessie qui était au plus mal, rongée par l'angoisse qui finalement touchait toute notre famille. Tout pouvait s'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans. Nous étions plus forts que ça._

_- Jasper ?_

_- Alice ?_

_- Crois-tu que tout se passera pour le mieux ?_

_- Bella est forte et Edward fera tout pour la sauver. Répondit-il le plus calmement du monde, c'était tellement évident._

…

_- Il te tarde que Bella ne soit de nouveau plus une tentation, pas vrai ?_

_- Bella est comme une sœur Alice._

_- Une sœur au sang si attrayant. Je me concentrais sur son visage pour ne rien perdre de ses émotions._

_- Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je… C'est plus facile maintenant._

_- Mais ça reste tout de même dur ?_

_- Alice, si tu veux me faire dire que le sang de Bella m'obsède, alors je vais te répondre le plus sincèrement… Oui, il m'obsède… Pas autant qu'avant, mais il m'obsède._

_- Je suis fière de toi. Je me penchais sur lui et posais mes lèvres sur son cou, profitant de ce contact pour passer ma langue là où aurait dû battre son sang._

_- J'ai trop peur de tout perdre. Finit-il par dire, fixant bien trop intensément la route et la voiture de Carlisle que nous suivions à distance raisonnable. Tout était calme chez eux, Bella avait dû trouver le sommeil, malgré l'inconfort certain de l'habitacle de la berline._

_- Tu ne perdras rien._

_- J'ai failli tout perdre déjà une fois. J'apprends de mes erreurs, c'est le meilleur à faire._

_Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Jasper était plus fort que ce qu'il pensait, même si pour lui tout semblait difficile._

_La route défilait et devenait familière, j'avais eu de nombreuse fois Nessie ou Jacob au téléphone, ce dernier se plaignant de sa moitié soit disant insupportable et Nessie culpabilisant de ne pas avoir eu la force de nous suivre. La situation était loin d'être facile pour tout le monde, mais elle l'était d'autant plus pour celle que je considérais comme ma nièce. Elle revivait à travers nous ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à sa mère._

_Plus que quelques mètres, je pouvais voir très nettement Jacob retenir Nessie par la main. Il fait tant pour elle, leur amour aussi étrange soit-il ne peut être qu'enviable. Un amour sincère et pur… Parfait._

_Je vis Carlisle s'arrêter devant la porte de la maison et Nessie s'échapper de l'emprise de Jacob pour accueillir ses parents. Nous nous garons, tout semble calme, Edward sort de la voiture, serrant étroitement Bella dans ses bras. Nessie s'éloigne un peu, certainement impressionnée par l'état de sa mère. Edward avance vers la porte d'entrée, il veut que Bella soit en sécurité au plus vite._

_Mais d'un seul cou tout se fige… Et la peur se lit sur chaque visage. Je me tourne vers Jasper, pour remarquer le même trouble. J'ai arrêté de respirer, mais l'air prend de nouveau possession de mes poumons. Et ça me frappe comme un poignard, ils sont là… Tous… Edward confit Bella à Jacob, qui se précipite à l'intérieur, je sais qu'il va venir vers moi et me poser la question à laquelle je ne suis pas capable de répondre. Et je n'ai pas tord, mon frère de cœur fond sur moi et fixe un regard lourd et sévère dans le mien._

_- Alice, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu de leur venue ?_

_Les sons s'ajoutaient à l'odeur. C'était inévitable et je n'avais su voir ce qu'il allait se passer. C'est un cri à l'intérieur de la maison qui ramena Edward à la réalité._

_- Papa, c'est maman ! Vite !_

_Je me réfugiais dans les bras de Jasper, nous allions les attendre… C'était de ma faute… Edward disparu en une fraction de seconde, suivi de Carlisle qui avant de disparaitre me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Esmée est restée dehors, je sais qu'elle est aussi paniquée que moi, mais en l'absence de Carlisle, elle était l'une des seules personnes qui pouvait m'aider. La voiture de nos invités surprise faisant son apparition au loin, le temps sembla suspendre son vol._

_Tout change si vite, trop vite, même pour des vampires._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Oooooooh nan ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux de tueurs… Please… Pas ma faute si ça fini comme ça !**

**Bon ok, ça l'est un peu… Euh… Beaucoup ? *yeux de chat potté***

**Bon, alors ce chapitre qui a été si dur à écrire pour moi, vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère que oui... Moi j'ai eu l'impression d'être enfermée... Croisons les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas le cas sur le prochain^^**

**Et cette fin ? A part sadique… Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous pensez à qui pour les visiteurs impromptus ?**

**En tout cas, moi elle me plait cette fin^^ mouhahahahahaha**

**Koda pense au Volturi ou à la mère de Bella… (hey, mon esprit un peu tordu peu même les faire venir ensemble si tu veux ma Koda -) Bon, par contre, la maman de Bella risque forte d'être un peu plus pâle… hihihi)**

**La suite n'est pas écrite, mais je vais tenter de réduire le temps d'attente…**

**En attendant, bon dimanche à vous (et bonnes Pâques pour ceux qui la fête… Attention à ne pas abuser du chocolat !)**

**Enormes bisous à tous, je me réjouie de vous relire enfin.**

***Partie se cacher au fin fond d'un pays trèèèèèès lointain* **

**(mais avec son ordi... hihi)**


	40. Chapter 37

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Eh bien non, ce n'est pas un mirage, je suis bien là et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre.**

**Après de longs mois, j'ai enfin réussi à le finir. Ce fut très compliqué pour moi… Tout d'abord parce que mon inspiration semble avoir quitté ma petite tête… A cela c'est ajouté des soucis familiaux. Après un gros malaise et une hospitalisation, nous savons maintenant que ma mère vie avec des bombes à retardement dans la tête… 3 anévrismes… Elle est suivie et a des médicaments, mais il n'en reste pas moins que si un vient à rompre… Même si je ne suis pas en super bon termes avec elle, ce genre de choses met tout de même un coup… Ensuite, et là c'est du positif ! (Enfin ! Oserais-je dire…) J'ai était prise en CDD en novembre 2011 et depuis mardi, je sais que ENFIN j'ai décroché mon CDI (il sera effectif au 1 er Août), je commençais à désespérer et même si ce n'est pas THE contrat, il n'en reste pas moins que de nos jours on prend ce qu'on nous donne et puis mes collègues sont géniales, alors…**

**Bref la vie parfois fait que certaines choses peuvent ne pas couler comme on le voudrait.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et mp, ça me va droit au cœur, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde… Même si ça serait un juste retour des choses finalement et que je ne pourrais vous en vouloir.**

**Voilà, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre d'avantage… Je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de ce chapitre. Juste certains passages sont devenus des coups de cœur en les relisant maintes et maintes fois… **

**Un grand merci à ma Koda qui m'a donné un peu de son temps pour poser ses yeux bienveillant sur ce nouveau chapitre, gros bisous et prend bien soin de toi.**

**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à la grande S. Meyer.**

**O**

_« Je me réfugiais dans les bras de Jasper, nous allions les attendre… C'était de ma faute… Edward disparu en une fraction de seconde, suivi de Carlisle qui avant de disparaitre me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Esmée est restée dehors, je sais qu'elle est aussi paniquée que moi, mais en l'absence de Carlisle, elle était l'une des seules personnes qui pouvait m'aider. La voiture de nos invités surprise faisant son apparition au loin, le temps sembla suspendre son vole._

_Tout change si vite, trop vite, même pour des vampires. »_

**O**

**Chapitre 37**

_**Point de vue Alice**_

_- Ça ira, il comprendra, il est fort et surtout, il sait plus de choses qu'il ne laisse paraitre. Tempera Esmée._

_- C'est un humain ! Certainement, qu'il en connait plus que ce qui devrait être, mais il n'en reste pas moins une menace ! Il va falloir surveiller ses réactions. Ajouta Jasper, légèrement tendu pour ne pas dire très tendu…._

_Je tournai un peu la tête, encrant mon regard dans le sien pour m'apercevoir que ses iris tiraient vers l'orange sanguine._

_- Tu devrais t'éloigner. Dis-je en tentant de me dégager de l'étreinte que je lui avais moi-même réclamé. Tu n'as pas chassé depuis trop longtemps. Et une erreur de ta part n'est pas envisageable. Avec tous ces hybrides, je suis incapable de voir ce qu'il peut se passer._

_- Je ne peux pas partir, pas en vous laissant dans cette situation. Je saurai me contrôler, ça devient… Plus facile depuis Bella._

_- Tout ira bien, Charlie est un homme intelligent, nous n'aurons pas besoin de ton don, j'en suis certaine. Lui assurai-je._

_Je voulais réellement qu'il considère le fait de s'éloigner de nos invités surprise._

_- Il l'est s'il reste dans l'ignorance, mais la situation fait qu'il en saura plus que de raison et d'ici très peu de temps. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passera quand il comprendra ! Je reste ! Je peux apaiser ses tentions ! Vous avez besoin de moi !_

_Jasper était déterminé à rester près de moi et je ne pus que m'incliner. Je me décalais à sa gauche et lui pris la main que je pressai à plusieurs reprises pour lui montrer que j'étais avec lui._

_- Je ressens de l'incompréhension. Il se pose déjà des questions. Déclara-t-il le regard concentré sur le chemin de gravillons devant nous._

_- En même temps, tout le monde attend devant la maison… Enfin sauf les principaux intéressés par leur venue… Sérieux, on ne peut que faire peur là! Et puis tu as vu ta tête Lice ? Même moi je pourrais avoir peur ! Il me fit un grand sourire, fier de lui._

_- Merci de nous rassurer Emmett ! Râlai-je._

_Mais je savais qu'il avait entièrement raison, pourtant admettre l'étrangeté de la scène me rebutait. Nous étions une famille… Une famille prête à tout faire pour continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible._

_- Je m'occupe de tout. Je serai le plus apte à contrôler Leah et Seth si jamais ça devait mal se passer…_

_Jacob nous avait rejoint, avançant d'un pas décidé, prenant quelques mètres d'avance. Son corps tremblait un peu, mais malgré ça, il s'imposait… Il avait retiré son tee-shirt, certainement en prévision d'une transformation, je souris en me rappelant qu'aujourd'hui il portait le tee-shirt que Nessie lui avait offert peu de temps après sa croissance. S'il l'avait déchiqueté, il aurait certainement eu des problèmes. _

_La carrure presque effrayante de Jake, en ces circonstances, ne laissait aucun doute sur son rang. Jacob était l'Alpha, Sam faisait pâle figure à côté de lui. J'avais beaucoup appris sur eux durant ses dernier mois et je savais qu'un ordre de Jacob vaudrait loi pour ses congénères. Même en ayant quitté la meute, il en restait néanmoins le membre le plus fort._

_- … Et Charlie sait ce que je suis, la meute a accordé une dérogation, mon père et Sue lui ont expliqué le principal. Il ne s'étonnera pas si… il y a des débordements de la part de Leah. Peut être qu'on peut s'en sortir en le tenant éloigné de la maison de Bella et Edward, le temps que… Que Bella se réveille. Finit-il dans un murmure._

_- Oh grande idée ! Et comment comptes-tu le tenir loin de cette maison durant les prochains jours ? Je dirais minimum trois ? Demanda très justement Emmett._

_Les situations compliquées avaient tendance à le rendre plus réactif que nous autres et bien souvent il devenait le plus sensé de notre grande famille. Jacob grogna à la répartie d'Emmett, mais fini par soupirer._

_- Je ne sais pas… Peut être peut-on lui dire que Bella et Edward sont en voyage… Tu sais… Les derniers moments à deux avant l'arrivée du bébé…_

_- Et que fais-tu de Leah et Seth ? Eux doivent sentir ce qu'il se passe, ça pourrait leur échapper…_

_- Ils savent ce qu'il se passe. Affirma Jake en se focalisant sur la voiture qui, d'ici quelques secondes, serait à nos côté.Si je leur dis qu'ils on interdiction de dire quoi que ce soit, ils devront m'obéir._

_- Tu peux les entendre ? M'étonnai-je._

_A vrai dire, j'étais un peu jalouse… Lui avait plus d'emprise sur ce qu'il allait se passer… J'étais aveugle et perdue sans mon don._

_- Pas sous forme humaine Alice ! Mais je le ressens et je connais mes semblables. Chaque sensation a une odeur. Maintenant plus un mot, laissez moi gérer, je connais depuis toujours chaque personne présente dans cette voiture, deux m'obéiront et les deux autres me respectent suffisamment pour accepter de me laisser m'expliquer… Tout du moins je l'espère. Souffla-t-il._

_Ça sonnait un peu comme l'alpha qui donne un ordre, mais si la situation le demandait, je pouvais accepter ça de Jacob. Après tout, il avait lui-même mis de côté ses instincts pour vivre auprès de nous. _

_Des vampires aux ordres d'un loup… La situation était si bizarre… Les plus purs d'entre tous les vampires en seraient certainement dégoutés…_

_La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous. La tension était montée d'un cran encore, je pouvais le sentir. Mon regard croisa celui de Sue et tout s'emballa dès que Charlie posa un pied à terre : un hurlement, le cri de Jacob et la transformation de Leah._

_- Leah !_

_Cette dernière grogna en regardant fixement la porte d'entrée._

_- Leah ! Tu dois m'obéir !_

_Jacob donnait une impression de puissance indiscutable. Même moi j'aurais eu envie de me cacher pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui. La tension était à son comble maintenant. Jacob tremblait de plus en plus, mais sa transformation n'avait pas débuté. Il tentait de gérer la situation en gardant sa forme humaine. _

_Puis tout se figea à nouveau lorsque Sue s'effondra en pleurant. L'odeur du sang pénétra mon organisme. Jasper se tendit, resserrant sa poigne sur moi, je lui fis signe de rester loin de la voiture. J'avais confiance en lui, malgré la tension qui se lisait sur son visage dont la mâchoire était serrée. Ses yeux étaient rouges maintenant… Il bougea imperceptiblement la tête pour me dire qu'il se contrôlait._

_Je soufflai m'exhortant au calme pour aider mon compagnon. Il avait confiance en lui et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lui accorder la mienne. _

_Je fis lentement les quelques mètres qui allaient me permettre de voir ce qui était une évidence. Charlie, couché à même le sol, un trait rouge vif traversant son front. Il était vivant, son cœur battait presque normalement, il était tout simplement assommé, certainement par Leah dont la transformation avait était aussi rapide que soudaine. _

_Oubliant l'inconfort de la situation vis-à-vis de ma nature de vampire, je pris place aux côtés de Sue, Leah reprenant de plus belle ses grognements en entendant de nouveaux cris étouffés par les murs de la maison. Il fallait que je reprenne le dessus. J'espérais juste que Jacob accepte mes ordres._

_- Jake, Seth occupez-vous de Leah. Il faut qu'elle se calme au plus vite. Je ne veux pas que le bébé soit mis en danger dès sa naissance. Nous serions obligés de le défendre !_

_- Le bébé arrive? Demanda dans un souffle Sue qui ouvrait de grands yeux sur moi. Mais c'est trop tôt !_

_Je décidai d'occulter l'indienne, préférant me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de nous. La transformation ne se fit pas attendre, le grognement de Jacob, bien plus fort que celui de la louve eu le don de la faire glapir. Elle baissa les oreilles en signe de soumission, la tête au sol, ses yeux si expressifs quittant à regret la porte d'entrée pour venir s'encrer dans ceux de son alpha, parce que c'est ce qu'était Jacob... Ce dernier promena son regard sur la scène et après un rapide hochement de tête, je lui donnais mon accord. Accompagné de Seth, qui s'était lui-même transformé, ils s'éloignèrent, entourant Leah qui semblait toujours des plus nerveuses. Elle se permit quelques nouveaux coups d'œil, mais fût remise à sa place par le regard sombre du loup dominant. Il semblait deux fois plus imposant qu'elle et Seth avait lui-même bien forci depuis la bataille contre les Volturis._

_Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin atteint la forêt, je me concentrai sur le deuxième problème : Charlie gisant au sol, inconscient, son sang striant maintenant son visage._

_- Esmée, il nous faut Carlisle. _

_Je prenais les choses en mains, comme l'aurait fait celui qui était notre père, s'il n'avait pas été au chevet de Bella._

_Cette dernière s'était approchée, lentement, mais gardait une certaine distance, elle était plus sensible que moi à l'attrait du sang. Ma culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu voir ce qu'il allait se passer aidant grandement à mon contrôle._

_- Edward ne le laissera pas partir. Il… Il ne peut pas revivre ça… Seul. La naissance… Alice. Bella a besoin de lui._

_- Esmée, il le faut ! Edward saura s'occuper de sa femme et de son enfant. Et puis, Carlisle sera de retour avant la naissance !_

_Pour la naissance, rien n'était moins sûr, mais je devais y croire pour qu'elle accepte. Elle me regarda, se persuadant que ce que je disais pouvait être la vérité. Elle finit par acquiescer et je la vis disparaitre dans la maison en une fraction de seconde._

_- Emmett, je pense que nous allons devoir le porter jusqu'à la dépendance. Tu t'en sens capable ?_

_Il s'approcha lentement, presque peureux, regardant Sue toujours en pleurs, presque allongée sur Charlie._

_Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même, mais Jasper tremblait de plus en plus, je devais prendre quelques minutes pour lui, pour le calmer et lui apporter ma force et ma confiance._

_- Sue… Tentai-je. _

_Mais cette dernière de m'accorda pas son attention, toujours effondrée sur le corps inerte de Charlie._

_- Sue, il faut qu'on le soigne. Laissez Emmett faire, vous pourrez nous suivre, on ne lui fera rien sans que vous ne soyez là, vous pourrez aider Carlisle. Mais il faut le mettre à l'aise pour le soigner._

_Elle leva enfin la tête, le visage ravagé par la peur. Et murmura quelques mots que je devinais être indiens._

_- La maison de Jacob sera un bon endroit pour lui et pour vous… Il… Il n'entendra pas… Ce qu'il se passe dans la maison. Précisai-je._

_Ses lèvres bougeaient, sans que l'on ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit, comme une prière muette._

_J'arrachai le bas de ma chemise et lui tendis afin qu'elle fasse un pansement de fortune au père de ma meilleure amie. Il était inutile d'exposer Emmett plus que ce qu'il était nécessaire. _

_Elle comprit rapidement ce que je voulais d'elle et se mit à entourer la tête de Charlie avec le tissu. L'odeur du sang, bien qu'estompée par le bandage, était toujours aussi tentante. Il fallait faire vite._

_Emmett attendit mon accord, que je donnai d'un rapide signe de tête. Je le vis se concentrer, il retenait sa respiration pour minimiser les risques._

_Il se pencha, mesurant chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas effrayer d'avantage Sue et de ne pas infliger d'autres blessures à Charlie. L'indienne le regarda faire, une pointe de terreur dans les yeux, mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher ?_

_Elle n'était qu'une femme de loup qui suivait l'homme qu'elle aime alors que ce dernier se trouvait dans les bras d'une créature semblable à celles qui ont autrefois décimé son clan. L'inquiétude que ressentait cette femme devait être intense._

_Emmett alla lentement, permettant ainsi à Sue de marcher à sa hauteur. J'en profitais pour aller rapidement vers Jasper. Il souffrait, mais sa détermination me rendit fière de lui. En un regard, je lui fis comprendre mon sentiment et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant une nouvelle fois comprendre que tout irait bien._

_- Va rejoindre Emmett, je vais m'éloigner un peu… Chasser… Pour… Charlie et le bébé._

_- Sois prudent._

_Son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant apparu alors. Il me quitta rapidement, se dirigeant vers la forêt à l'opposé de la maison de Jacob._

_Bien vite je rattrapais Emmett, le père de Bella se retrouvait allongé sur le canapé du salon de Jake et Sue, armé d'un tissu blanc, nettoyait le sang qui commençait à sécher sur le visage de son compagnon._

_Une visions m'apprit alors que Rose avait suivi Jasper dans les bois, ce dernier ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'appel du sang humain. J'attendais donc l'arrivée de Carlisle pour aller la relayer. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le calmer sans faire appel à la violence, en cas de crise._

**O**

_**Point de vue Edward**_

_Je n'avais pas réalisé ce qui allait se passer. J'avais juste sentis cette odeur si familière, mais en même temps si inattendue. J'avais fini pas assimiler celle de Jacob comme faisant partie de ma vie, mais là elles étaient différentes. Les autres semblaient tout aussi surpris que moi._

_Il me fallait un responsable à ce qui allait inévitablement arriver et ce fut Alice, elle n'avait pas eu la vision qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Bien pâle excuse, jamais je ne me suis remis en question et jamais je n'ai pensé que son don ne fonctionnait pas avec les hybrides. J'aurais pu les entendre, capter leur pensés. Mais mes préoccupations étaient centrées sur Bella… Bella que je devais protéger, Bella qu'une nouvelle fois j'avais mise dans une situation délicate et dangereuse. _

_Je m'avançai vers Jacob, l'un des seuls en qui j'avais confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma Bella. Je lui déposai délicatement ma femme dans les bras et le vis disparaitre dans la maison, Nessie sur ses talons. Une fois rassuré de la savoir à l'abri, je me dirigeai vers ma sœur. Elle sait sans conteste pourquoi et ne tente pas de fuir ou de se défendre. Je la fixe de mon regard le plus sévère. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas plus que moi._

_- Alice, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu de leur venue ?_

_Le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de voiture française s'ajouta à l'odeur de plus en plus forte. _

_Elle aurait dû voir !_

_Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle, prêt à la bousculer, mais un cri à l'intérieur de la maison me ramena à la réalité._

_Bella… Le temps de me tourner et Nessie apparu, un air effrayé ayant pris possession de son visage._

_- Papa, c'est maman ! Vite !_

_N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, je me précipitai au chevet de ma femme. Le bébé avait choisi le pire moment pour naitre, ou peut être bien que c'était Charlie qui avait mal choisi la date de sa visite surprise ?_

_Je pénétrai dans notre chambre et y trouvai ma Bella en nage, s'évertuant à serrer les dents afin que les sons représentatifs de sa douleur soient atténués. Elle souffrait, c'était incontestable… Et c'était encore une fois par ma faute, mon cœur silencieux depuis si longtemps sembla se serrer dans ma poitrine. _

_- Ma Bella. Je suis là._

_Je la relevai légèrement, précautionneusement, prenant place dans son dos l'incitant à se reposer totalement contre moi. De ma nouvelle position, je ne pus que constater que le ventre de ma femme avait encore prit de l'ampleur, ça en devenait effrayant. Je n'osais imaginer sous le tee-shirt, les marques et les ecchymoses que lui faisait notre enfant. Il devait se sentir à l'étroit maintenant. _

_- Edward, je vais lui faire une injection de morphine. Avec les analgésiques que nous lui donnons depuis hier, j'ose espérer qu'elle ne souffrira pas autant que pour Nessie._

_Me défocalisant du ventre impressionnant de Bella, je vis que Jacob avait quitté la pièce et que Nessie reculait pas à pas vers la porte._

_- Edward ?_

_Ma fille fit non de la tête et juste avant qu'elle ne la tourne, je vis une larme perler sur sa joue. C'était trop pour elle… Je le savais et le concevais… Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir._

_- Edward ?_

_Je me retournai vers Carlisle et le vis injecter un liquide transparent dans le bras de ma femme. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, j'étais mentalement revenu à la naissance de Renesmée, sauf que dans le cas présent, son corps restait inerte, perdant peu à peu toute couleur. Le corps de ma femme se creusait, laissant à nouveau la maigreur presque cadavérique prendre le dessus._

_C'était si difficile de revivre ça… Encore plus que la première fois. Voir son âme sœur dépérir au fil des minutes et même des secondes, était insupportable._

_- Edward, je vais avoir besoin de toi !_

_Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais appuyé le dos de Bella contre les coussins et j'étais tombé à genoux devant notre lit, m'accrochant à sa main qui n'était maintenant que chair et os._

_- Il faut que tu sois fort Edward ! Pour Bella, pour Nessie et pour votre bébé !_

_Les mots résonnaient en traversant ma tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Pas alors que ma Bella était au plus mal. Puis une petite voix se fit entendre._

_- Ed… arwd… je… le… bébé… tu…_

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que mon esprit reprit le dessus. Bella, la femme de ma vie avait besoin de moi. Et elle perdait le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour me faire revenir au présent._

_- Chut mon amour, je suis là. Carlisle, que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

_Il soupira, visiblement rassuré par ma reprise d'esprit. Je devais leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient me faire confiance. J'avais sauvé ma femme une fois, je pouvais et surtout je devais le refaire._

_- Il va nous falloir le tube qui contient ton venin._

_Il s'affaira à découper le teeshirt d'Emmett que Bella avait sur elle, prenant bien soin de l'étirer afin de ne pas toucher la peau presque translucide du ventre distendu de ma femme. Une fois le vêtement mis en pièce, Bella se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné dans son vêtement devenu nettement trop grand. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de parcourir son corps. De léger bleus venaient teinter son ventre, mais rien d'effrayant… Le bébé se contrôlait pour faire le moins de mal possible à sa mère… Puis mon regard se posa sur ses joues creusées, surplombés par de larges cernes violettes. Ses lèvres étaient devenues sèches et ses yeux si ternes._

_- Tiens, tu lui injecteras la totalité de la seringue directement dans le cœur. Tu devras le faire dès que le bébé sera hors de son corps, pas avant, je ne sais pas comment le bébé pourrait le supporter le venin. Tu as compris ? _

_Il me parlait comme il aurait parlé à un de ses étudiants en médecine qui découvre les coulisses d'une opération… Comme si c'était la première fois pour moi._

_- Tu l'as déjà fait Edward, tu peux la sauver de nouveau, elle a toute confiance en toi et moi aussi. Tu as compris?_

_Je fis un signe de tête, lui signifiant ainsi mon « oui ». Il se retourna alors et fit rouler vers lui un chariot d'hôpital, que j'aurais juré ne pas avoir remarqué jusque là. Il découvrit les instruments qui se trouvaient sous un linge bleu et prit le temps de choisir un scalpel qui sur le coup semblait bien petit et fragile._

_- Très bien, on va commencer, pas la peine d'attendre que le bébé ne se retienne plus. _

_J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois et pris la main froide de ma femme, la chaleur la quittait… A tout jamais cette fois-ci. _

_- Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ? Demanda Carlisle._

_- Hummm._

_- Très bien, tu sens ça ?_

_Il passa le scalpel sur son ventre, entaillant à peine la peau, laissant s'échapper un fin filet de sang qui se perdit, épongé par la serviette qui semblait à elle seule soutenir l'abdomen de ma Bella. _

_En gémissant, elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche._

_- Très bien ! _

_Carlisle semblait soulagé et presque heureux de la réponse de ma femme. _

_J'avais du mal à comprendre là… Je ne pouvais voir en quoi le fait que Bella souffre et soit une nouvelle fois en danger de mort puisse être bien._

_- Elle peut à peine te répondre, elle souffre, c'est flagrant et toi tu dis que c'est bien ? L'agressai-je._

_- Tu n'as rien écouté Edward ?_

_Il gardait son calme… Carlisle ou le flegme anglais… L'art de garder sa contenance même dans les pires circonstances. Il avait appris ça avec des années de pratique de la médecine d'urgence._

_- Les antalgiques que nous lui donnons depuis votre retour semble avoir agit. Edward, Bella ne ressent rien ! Alors maintenant, tiens toi prêt à injecter ton venin, je me charge du bébé. Tout ira bien, on sait quoi faire maintenant. Une fois le processus de transformation lancé, elle sera tirée d'affaire._

_Sur le visage de Bella perlèrent des larmes, les dernières… Plus jamais elle n'en aura. Son visage resterait figé dans la beauté et l'éternité._

_Carlisle fixa avec attention le scalpel entre ses mains et je pus entendre ses pensées._

_« Le métal le plus dur qu'il puisse exister sur terre, j'espère qu'Alistair aura eu raison »_

_Il se concentra sur ses gestes, prenant soin de ne pas blesser l'enfant en coupant les chairs de Bella. Je tentai tant bien que mal d'occulter les bruits produits par l'incision et les cris de mon amour. L'odeur de sang semblait de plus en plus forte… Bientôt se serait à moi de jouer, mais en attendant mon regard gardait celui de ma femme prisonnier. La porte claqua et les pensés d'Esmée affluèrent. Elle venait chercher Carlisle, Charlie avait été blessé par Leah. Le cœur de Bella ralentissait peu à peu… Il était temps que ce bébé sorte du corps de ma femme._

_- Maintenant Carlisle ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de grogner._

_Je m'étais fait plus menaçant. Le bruit de l'incision changea, l'utérus offrant une résistance accrue sous la lame._

_- Plus que quelques minutes Edward. Bella est forte, elle pourra supporter ça. J'y suis presque._

_Un nouveau cri souleva le corps de ma femme, l'arquant dans une position plus qu'irréaliste. Ses os craquèrent. Me renvoyant directement à la naissance de notre fille._

_-Maintenant Carlisle !_

_Mon ton était sans appel. La lame vibra, puis entama ce que je devinais être l'utérus de ma femme. Notre bébé serait bientôt là et bientôt Bella pourrait le serrer dans ses bras._

**O**

_**Point de vue de Jasper.**_

_Les minutes passaient comme des heures. Loin d'Alice, je n'étais rien. Ce petit bout de femme avait apporté la lumière dans ma vie, là où tout n'était qu'ombre, sang et mort. Je m'étais renforcé à son contact et j'en arrivais même à me surprendre. Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais pas tenu… Charlie n'aurait plus été des nôtres, son cœur se serait arrêté dans la lente agonie de ne plus avoir de substances à pomper. Je n'étais pas capable de me contenir lorsque mes crocs se plantaient dans la jugulaire d'un humain. Je n'étais pas capable de me contenir pour limiter la casse à une transformation… Mais là c'était le père de Bella… On ne m'aurait jamais pardonné un tel écart._

_Le venin coulait abondamment dans ma bouche et je me forçais à ne plus penser au sang qui pourtant chatouillait mon odorat. Même à des kilomètres, je pouvais le sentir. Je me concentrais alors sur des proies animales. Il y avait quelques biches non loin… Mais leur odeur trop empli de verdure me donnait presque la nausée (si cela était possible pour un vampire). Le faon et le lièvre que j'avais trouvé sur mon chemin seraient pour le moment suffisants._

_- Tout ira bien._

_Rosalie était devant moi, se tenant prête à intervenir si je devais perdre le contrôle. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, ni de personne d'ailleurs… Son air supérieur la rendant impressionnante rien qu'à la regarder. De plus, elle savait que si je devais me retrouver dans cette situation, je ne ferais rien contre elle. Mais je ne pouvais en arriver là. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête._

_Diverses émotions me parvenaient, la distance les estompant à peine._

_La plus proche, celle de mon gardien. Rosalie, ma sœur… Nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté, mais elle aurait pu être réellement ma sœur de sang. Cette pensée me fit sourire. L'ironie de la chose était plus que risible, car j'étais bien plus âgé qu'elle. Je pensai alors au fait que si j'avais été à la place de Carlisle, cette nuit où son fiancé l'avait laissé pour morte, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Notre patriarche poussait à l'admiration, et même si je me refusais à montrer mes émotions, je lui vouais une admiration sans borne._

_Tout comme j'admirais la forte Rosalie, subissant depuis sa transformation la douleur de voir ses rêves anéanties par une condition qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Transformer pour donner une compagne à un vampire qui n'aspirait qu'à trouver son âme sœur et non un substitut amené par son créateur par pure pitié. Carlisle avait en quelque sorte était égoïste, ne voyant que la détresse de son fils prodige, sa création. J'admirais Rosalie pour son histoire et sa volonté. Une stratège sans pitié pour ses bourreaux, une femme attentionnée pour l'homme qu'elle avait décidé de sauver pour faire de lui sa moitié, une vampire prête à tout pour vivre son rêve par procuration, quitte à s'opposer à sa famille. J'avais depuis longtemps réalisé que sans elle notre famille ne serait pas complète. Elle savait canaliser Emmett, arrivait à me calmer, pas aussi bien qu'Alice, mais elle m'apaisait à sa manière, en étant tout simplement elle-même._

_Je la regardai, si fière malgré la situation. Seuls ses poings serrés trahissaient sa tension. Parfois son attitude pouvait rappeler l'époque de sa naissance. Bien sûr, elle restait à la pointe de la mode et aimait ça. Mais jamais on ne perd ses origines, aussi lointaines soient-elles. Je gardais bien mon esprit commandeur et mon accent du sud… Rose gardait sa prestance et son besoin de materner, ainsi qu'une lueur de tristesse ne disparaissant qu'avec la présence d'Emmett. Elle se comportait parfois comme une mère avec lui… Il aurait été drôle de faire part de cette information à l'intéressé, mais je savais plus que tous que conserver un jardin secret était parfois mieux que de se livrer… Rose et Emmett s'aimaient, c'était indéniable._

_Je me risquai à inspirer, juste quelques secondes. J'étais loin, je ne risquais rien ?_

_Mais une nouvelle fois, le venin coula. Dur rappel du monstre que j'étais encore sous des apparences calmes et posées. Dégouté par moi-même et par ce liquide que je voulais savoir contrôler, je me mis à le cracher… Les feuilles se flétrirent au contact du poison et mon regard accrocha ce spectacle affligeant._

_Rosalie se saisi alors de mes épaules et me secoua. Me faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le sang de Charlie était maintenant mélangé à celui de Bella… Si doux et si sucré. Il était étrange de penser qu'il y a quelques jours elle était une des nôtres, une vampire… Son sang reconnaissable entre tous… J'étais content de m'être éloigné._

_- Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-elle, anxieuse._

_Je savais qu'elle crevait d'envie de rejoindre Edward et Carlisle… De prendre dans ses bras le petit être qui allait venir au monde, de le couver jusqu'au réveil de Bella._

_- Oui. Soufflai-je douloureusement._

_- Le petit est peut être déjà né… _

_Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, à cet instant il aurait été plus qu'aisé de lui fausser compagnie. Mais je restai là, au fin fond de la forêt, tentant de négocier avec ma nature._

_- Le petit ? Tu pense donc qu'il s'agit d'un garçon ?_

_Elle se reconcentra sur moi, haussant ses épaules. Elle sonda mon regard pour y lire que je ne représentais, pour le moment, aucun risque._

_- Ce sera un garçon. Cette grossesse est différente. Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb._

_- Oh parce que tu es devenue une pro de la question peut être ? Tentai-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

_Mais au lieu de cela, j'eus droit à un regard lourd de sa part. La récréation était finie, mon garde était de retour et maintenant il était à la limite de m'en vouloir de lui faire perdre des minutes précieuses à s'occuper du futur bébé._

_- Il ou elle n'est pas né, je l'aurais ressentit. Affirma-t-elle._

_La forêt était calme, presque trop même. Comme si la nature savait qu'un nouveau prédateur allait voir le jour. Peut être que ce nouveau né sera assoiffé de sang… Peut être qu'il serait dangereux pour nous et notre secret gardé au fin fond des bois…_

_Comme pour m'occuper, mon esprit se retourna vers les émotions environnantes, celles que je veux fuir habituellement. Ce don est difficile à supporter, je visavec la souffrance, la joie, la peine… Et ça, sans relâche._

_Je ressentis la peur. Il m'était facile de reconnaitre à qui chaque émotion appartenait, les années passées m'avaient permis d'appendre de nombreuses choses à propos de mon don, me sentant de plus en plus à l'aise parmi mes semblables et les humains._

_Sue, la femme Quileute qui avait eu tant à souffrir à la perte de son mari, se retrouvait à craindre la perte d'un nouvel être aimé. Mais je savais que tout irait bien. L'odeur du sang avait fait place à celle de l'alcool et du feu. Toute trace serait effacée. Ne tentons pas Jasper, me dis-je alors. Pensée amer pour moi… Ils disaient tous avoir confiance, mais c'était dans une certaine limite et ils avaient tout à fait raison. Il faut avoir peur pour être capable de faire face au danger, foncer tête baissé n'était jamais bon._

_Je percevais les émotions d'Alice, ma tendre et douce Alice. Elle était sereine, peut être avait-elle eut une de ses visions ? Si je pouvais apaiser les choses, elle était bien la seule à pouvoir me calmer. Lorsqu'elle m'était tombée dessus sans crier gare, je m'étais naturellement laissé entrainer par ce tourbillon. J'avais cru aimer Maria, mais cet amour était une bien pâle copie de la réalité de ce sentiment. Il faut dire que ma première vie de vampire ne pouvait être embarrassée de ce genre de sentiments. A cet instant, même loin de moi, elle m'aidait à calmer mon envie de traverser la forêt pour aller me délecter de sang humain. Je relevai mon regard pour croiser celui de Rosalie, je soupirais. Me sentant coupable de ne pas être capable de me retenir, d'enlever à celle qui est ma sœur à la ville, tout possibilité d'être à nouveau présente pour Bella. Elle m'en voudra certainement après ça, mais elle ne me le dira pas._

_Je poursuivis mon analyse des émotions qui me parvenaient._

_Le stress… Celui de notre mère. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle était. Si douce et compréhensive, mais pourtant emprunte d'autorité. Elle était d'une bonté sans nom… Peut être trop. Je pensais parfois que sans la protection de Carlisle, elle aurait été trop faible pour survivre parmi nos semblables. Elle aurait voulu protéger le moindre petit être dans le besoin et ça ce serait rapidement retourné contre elle. Un vampire faible est un vampire mort… J'avais constaté ça maintes fois par le passé._

_Un autre sentiment de stress, bien plus contrôlé celui-ci. Celui de notre père, le fondateur de notre étrange communauté. Le poids était lourd sur ses épaules, bien plus lourd que dans son métier. Il pouvait tout perdre au moindre faux pas. J'avais ressentis ses craintes, j'étais même peut être le seul à les connaitre. Il ne pourrait survivre à la perte de cet idéal familial._

_Puis soudain, de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Le plus pur et inconditionnel qu'il m'est été donné de ressentir. Il arrivait à atténuer la peur qui pourtant semblait insurmontable. Jacob avait rapidement réglé le problème lié à Leah. Il ne restait que les sentiments négatifs de cette dernière, l'animosité en moins. Il avait donc rejoint Nessie. Je ressentais presque sa chaleur et entendais ses mots réconfortant. C'était si reposant… Qui aurait pu penser qu'un loup, même sans le vouloir, pouvait apaiser un vampire ? Je dois avouer que le passionné d'histoire que j'étais, avait trouvé fascinant de pouvoir découvrir leur passé et leurs coutumes._

_- Jacob à réussi à calmer Leah. Informai-je Rosalie._

_- Ouais, Saint Jake ! Cracha-t-elle, me faisant rire._

_- C'est un bon gars. Il est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Nessie._

_- Il me donne envie de vomir ! Déclara-t-elle._

_Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Rose serait donc à tout jamais réticente à l'idée que le loup soit introduit dans la famille…_

_- Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais vomir. M'amusai-je._

_- Et Nessie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle sans relever ma remarque._

_- Dans les bras de Jacob… Elle va mieux, il sait quoi lui dire et quoi faire pour qu'elle soit mieux._

_Elle grogna sa désapprobation, mais le soulagement émanait d'elle. Nessie allait bien, et c'était le principal pour Rose, même si elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à le dire étant donné que ce miracle était dû à un loup._

_Le silence s'installa, même les oiseaux se taisaient, certainement muets pour ne pas faire remarquer leur présence aux prédateurs que nous étions. Mais leur cœur les trahissait. Puis soudain, un crissement affreux nous figea, suivi par le bruit significatif d'un cœur en perdition, bien vite recouvert par un battement bien plus puissant._

_- Le bébé est là… Bella… Bella perd pied. Mais elle n'a pas peur. Je ne ressens pas de peur. Edward… Il panique un peu, mais Carlisle sais comment réagir, Esmée est à leurs côtés, elle ressent une grande émotion._

_Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissée pour me concentrer, je vis que Rosalie avait son attention portée vers la maison d'Edward et Bella. Se retenant de courir les rejoindre pour prendre soin du nouveau né. _

_- Tout ira bien Rose._

_- Hum… Acquiesça-t-elle._

_- Vas-y… Je peux me contrôler. Et Alice ne tardera pas à me rejoindre._

_Elle m'accorda son attention, me jaugeant pour savoir si elle pouvait me donner sa confiance. _

_L'odeur du sang frais de Bella, se mélangeait à celle un peu passée de celui de son père. Je me forçais alors à ne pas inhaler et à me concentrer sur les émotions qui me parvenaient. Pour une fois mon don devenait presque agréable. _

_Je lui fis oui d'un mouvement de tête et elle se pencha vers moi, posant sa main gauche sur mon avant bras, le serrant pour renforcer ses paroles._

_- Tu as ma confiance Jasper. Tu ne feras de mal à personne. Souffla-t-elle._

_Elle déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue, ce qui me surprit au point de relâcher un peu mon attention, ce qui permit aux odeurs de me frapper à nouveau… _

_Jamais elle n'avait eu pareil élan, je n'en avais aucun souvenir en tout cas. Pas de marque d'attention hormis avec Emmett, mais seulement parce que ce dernier était très demandeur._

_Elle ne s'attarda pas et disparu rapidement dans la forêt, la vitesse surhumaine de notre condition atténuant le martèlement de ses pas sur la terre sèche, amplifiant ma solitude… Seul face à moi-même, face à ce que j'étais et serais à tout jamais. _

_Je me laissais glisser et, assis contre un arbre, je pausai mes coudes sur mes genoux, m'entourant la tête de mes mains. J'espérais ainsi assourdir les bruits divers et variés qui se mélangeaient aux émotions de plus en plus fortes qui me submergeaient. Il n'était pas temps de me laisser aller, trop de fois par le passé j'avais détruis des vies et il était tout simplement hors de question que cette fois, ce soit celles des membres de ma propre famille._

_Puis soudain, une sensation familière me submergea. Le sourire aux lèvres, je relevais lentement la tête pour trouver ce regard mélange de fierté et d'adoration._

_- Tu m'as fait attendre. Dis-je avec amusement._

_Cette phrase revenait régulièrement depuis qu'elle me l'avait dite, à notre première rencontre. Encore une fois, elle était venue à moi, de plus en plus belle à chaque jour de notre éternité._

_Elle s'inclina comme je l'avais fait il y a de cela plusieurs années._

_- Mille pardons._

_Cette fois, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'emparer à nouveau de mon rôle. Dans la seconde, j'étais debout devant la femme de ma vie, comprenant, elle me tendit sa main et sans appréhension, je la pris dans la mienne. Et à la différence d'il y a quelques années, je l'attirai dans mes bras et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour quelques baisers. Elle soupira d'aise et sauta littéralement dans mes bras, se calant pour que nos fronts se touchent._

_- Et si nous allions voir ce bébé ?_

_- Hybride invisible à ton don, n'est-ce pas ? M'amusai-je._

_- Ne m'en parle pas ! Bouda-t-elle._

_- Une part de normalité dans notre monde ne fait pas de mal. Vis ça comme une chance._

_Elle soupira exagérément et je la laissais glisser contre mon corps pour qu'elle retrouve la terre ferme. Elle me fit me pencher, osa un baiser avant de partir en courant._

_- J'aime notre anormalité ! Cria-t-elle en filant entre les arbres._

_Je lui laissai quelques secondes d'avance avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. Sa joie de vivre me faisant oublier mon inconfort, je courrais sans peur vers la maison de mon frère et ma sœur, prêt à recevoir en plein cœur tout l'amour émanant de ma famille. _

_Allons rencontrer ce nouveau miracle !_

**O**

**Et voilà !**

**Que de stress pour moi **

***Prête à se planquer dans le trou de souris***

**Alors ? **

**Oui, je sais dur dur de reprendre après tout ce temps… J'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même. Je dois avouer que sur le coup je suis un peu sadique, car on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il en est de cette naissance. Garçon… Fille… Finalement ça nous agace aussi qu'Alice ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit ! mdr**

**Bon, le prochain n'est pas encore débuté… Je vais tenter de faire au mieux et surtout tenter de ne pas vous faire attendre encore des mois.**

**En attendant, je serais ravie de vous relire (ou lire pour les nouveaux).**

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et courage aux autres (moi c'est pour le 11 Août ! Aaaah ! Après une période fiscale pas facile, ça fait du bien^^ Vive le métier de comptable !)**

**Gros bisous.**


End file.
